Les Années Sombres
by Maraudeur
Summary: UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.
1. Chapitre 1 : Conflits

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Ou du saumon. Elle a peur de la crise de foie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Sunwings, Zaza's Mind, Paquerette-san, Arya39, Emmawh, LadyWyvern, Philou, Gayl, Loupiote54, Melkion et Cheschire pour leur reviews sur la BA de la fic.

 **LadyWyvern :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, surtout qu'à la base il ne devait pas y avoir de coupure ^^ Et oui, les prochains arcs s'annoncent plus sombres, comme les tomes d'origine. Pour ta question, « Spoiler, Sweetie » ).

 **Philou** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour la présentation de la BA, je me suis inspiré d'une auteur que je suis, King Pumpkin. Je ne confirmerai ni n'infirmerai aucune de tes suppositions, mais il y a du bon et du mauvais.

Et je ne dénigre pas mon travail, je le différencie juste de celui d'un auteur de roman. Là où eux tricotent, moi je fais de patchwork ^^

PS : J'avais absolument pas fait attention aux vacances… Perso j'en ai plus à la Toussaint et en Belgique, elles ne commencent que le 2 ^^ Et bien, bonne rentrée !

 **Melkion** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord sur les chats, je pense ^^ (on en reparlera quand tu auras rencontré Gredin, le chat de Nounou Ogg, dans les livres de Pratchett). Perso, je n'ai jamais lu H2G2, mais je me suis déjà dit que j'allais m'y mettre. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

7Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Premier Arc : Le retour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 1 : Conflits**

Il faisait beau. Ce qui aurait peut-être mécontenté l'amateur de cliché. Pourtant, tandis qu'un sinistre complot se préparait dans une non moins sinistre maison, le ciel était dégagé et la nuit douce en ce début d'été.

Mais peu importe, car aucun orage, aucune tempête, aussi féroce soit-elle, n'aurait pu rendre le tableau plus horrifiant. Au cœur de la vieille maison des Jedusor, un vieil homme venait de mourir. Caché derrière un fauteuil, un autre homme, petit et dégarni, écoutait avec fascination la troisième personne de la pièce, si l'on pouvait appeler l'être difforme et cauchemardesque qui siégeait dans le divan une personne, crachoter et siffler au serpent que le dîner était servi.

Alors que le gigantesque reptile se repaissait de sa victime, la créature malingre éclata d'un rire sans joie. Ce vieillard, avec l'idiote que Queudver lui avait ramené en Albanie, seraient les premières marches vers le trône qui lui revenait de droit. Et enfin, il règnerait en maître sur ce pays.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il y a des moments importants. Les moments qui appellent des décisions. Des décisions qui font prendre une toute nouvelle voie à votre vie. C'était un de ces moment-là que Mérida était en train de vivre. Et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable d'en avoir conscience.(1)

Elle l'avait redouté pendant plus de six mois. Elle l'avait senti rôder à la limite de ses rêves. Être prêt à bondir des voies brumeuses de l'avenir dès qu'elle retirerait ses gants. Et là, il était arrivé. Elle allait devoir dire à son père qu'elle était animagus.

Elle avait pourtant longtemps cherché l'occasion idéale. Pourtant, aucune ne l'avait convaincue. Balade à cheval, entrainement à l'arc, repas,… Aucun de ces moments n'avait paru être le bon. Le problème, c'était que maintenant qu'elle était dans le laboratoire de potion, face au chaudron encore vide qui contiendrait bientôt la potion de chamanisme, elle n'avait plus le choix. Parce que la potion en question, fallait-il le rappeler, elle l'avait déjà bue plusieurs mois auparavant.

Et, malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver un cas d'une même personne ayant bu deux fois ce philtre, ce qui laissait deux possibilités : soit cela n'avait aucun effet, soit cela provoquait quelque chose qui laissait le consommateur et les témoins incapables de l'écrire. Bref, rien qui ne donnait envie de tenter l'expérience.

« - Bon, il va falloir s'y mettre. J'ai pu récupérer presque tous les ingrédients. Il ne manque que la soie d'acomentule. Mais j'ai un contact qui m'a conseillé un excellent magasin, nous irons là-bas après-midi. De toute façon, nous devons d'abord effectuer les différents mélanges et laisser reposer quatorze jours. J'ai démarré la potion sans toi, pour que nous puissions commencer la transformation dès que possible, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Père…

\- Je sais que la tradition veut que l'héritier confectionne la potion de A à Z, mais tu m'aideras à faire celle de tes frères en temps voulu, cela devrait être suffisant.

\- Père…

\- Et puis, la tradition remonte au temps où Poudlard n'existait pas. Il faut savoir s'adapter.

\- Père !

\- Mmm ?

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

\- Jesuisdéjàanimagus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… Je sais déjà me transformer. Je suis déjà animagus. »

Mérida, qui avait jusque-là évité de regarder son père, risqua un petit coup d'œil vers le géant roux qui ne pipait mot. L'air un peu idiot, l'homme fixait sa fille. L'estomac tordu, celle-ci attendait que la tempête se déchaine. C'était sûr, il allait piquer une crise. La déshériter. L'enfermer dans le cachot le plus noir et le plus dégoutant du château. Pire, accepter la proposition de fiançailles de la famille Dingwall.

« - Ça c'est ma fille ! » rugit soudain le roux, attrapa l'adolescente dans ses bras.

Adolescente légèrement surprise par ce déluge d'affection.

« - Euh, Père ?

\- Si je m'y attendais ! Je me désespérai de te voir prendre l'initiative.

\- Quelle initiative ?

\- Traditionnellement, le jeune Dunbroch décide par lui-même de débuter l'apprentissage avant d'atteindre l'âge de 16 ans. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que l'on raconte l'histoire d'Arthur tous les Noël ? On essaye de pousser les jeunes à s'intéresser à la technique !

\- C'est sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement ! Moi-même, j'avais déjà bien avancé ma potion avant mon anniversaire.

\- Vous nous poussez à enfreindre la loi ?

\- Tant que vous ne vous faites pas prendre. Maintenant, raconte-moi un peu comment tu es parvenue à la transformation complète ? Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis Bryan Dunbroch et il était scolarisé chez lui. Oh, attends une seconde. »

Fergus se leva et posa sa main contre le mur.

« - Château ? Scelle la porte, s'il-te-plait. »

La pierre autour de cette dernière frémir, avant qu'elle ne commence doucement à s'étendre sur le chêne massif.

« - Comment… ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Avoir un Château pluri-centenaire a des avantages. Tu apprendras ça plus tard. Et ça nous évitera de voir ta mère surgir à l'improviste. Elle n'approuverait probablement pas cette tradition, nous nous occuperons de trouver un moyen de conserver le secret plus tard. Pour le moment, dis-moi tout. »

La jeune fille hésita un moment, avant de commencer à tout raconter. Comment Raiponce était venue lui proposer de devenir animagus sur base des carnets des Maraudeurs. Les recherches sur la potion. L'arrivée de Jack dans le groupe, puis celle d'Harold. La manière, parfois acrobatique, dont il avait récupéré les ingrédients, Fergus appréciant particulièrement le récit de la récupération du rayon de lune. Puis la préparation de la potion, les visions, la transformation, et enfin le moment où chaque membre du Projet révéla sa forme aux autres, dans le but d'échapper à un loup-garou. Elle décrivit la mignonne petite belette d'Harold, le bel oiseau de Paradis de Raiponce et l'arrogant Fléreur de Jack. Mérida hésita un instant, puis se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

« - Et moi… Je pensais être un ours mais… Mon animal est un oiseau, souffla-t-elle un peu dépitée.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Fergus. Beaucoup de Dunbroch n'étaient pas des ours. On en a fait l'animal symbole de la famille, parce que c'est une forme qui revient très souvent. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter de cela. Si ta forme animagus est celle d'un oiseau, c'est que c'était celle qui te convenait. Allez, montre le moi, que je le vois, ce fameux animal. »

Se levant, la jeune fille se plaça dans un espace dégagé, avant de se concentrer. Elle se transformait tous les jours, diminuant à chaque fois le temps nécessaire et il ne lui fallait plus maintenant qu'une vingtaine de secondes pour passer d'une forme à l'autre.

Quand elle eut fini, un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne, au plumage noir avec des reflets verts et aux grands yeux tristes se tenait au centre de la pièce. De la jeune fille ne restait qu'un plumage plus dense au niveau de la tête et de minuscules « taches de rousseur » sur le bec habituellement uniforme.

Quand elle reprit forme humaine et que l'homme l'attrapa une nouvelle fois, la faisant tournoyer comme quand elle était enfant, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur père.

Maintenant, restait à lui dire pour le don de voyance. Mais une chose à la fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - A terre ! »

Emporté vers le sol par une masse d'origine inconnue, Harold sentit une source de chaleur intense passer juste au-dessus de lui. Etant donné qu'il se trouvait dans l'enclos d'un dragon, il était donc probable qu'il vienne d'échapper à une mort par incinération. Fichue saison des amours. Les hormones rendaient les reptiles exécrables. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire avec le dragon commun.

« - Ça va Harold ? »

En parlant d'hormones.

« - Oui, Charlie. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te relever pour que je puisse respirer. Tu es lourd.

\- Quelle gratitude. J'aurai dû te laisser griller. Au bûcher le sorcier.

\- Je remercie votre grâce d'avoir sauvé ma pauvre et indigne personne. Maintenant, si le Seigneur voulait bien lever ses fesses pour que je ne meure pas étouffé, j'en serai gré. »

Et entre parenthèse, Harold avait aussi un monstrueux coup de chaud suite à cette proximité avec le roux. Mais ça, il n'allait pas non plus lui dire. Heureusement, pour le moment, il arrivait à s'empêcher de rougir.

« - On va dire que ça suffira, dit Charlie en se levant. Allez Princesse, prenez ma main. »

Oubliez le truc du contrôle. Harold rougissait maintenant comme une pucelle. Heureusement, la boule de feu pouvait servir d'excuse.

« - Bon, autant retourner au baraquement. Le soleil se couche, ils vont bientôt commencer leur parade. On ne pourra rien faire pour elle aujourd'hui, constata le dresseur de dragon en désignant de la tête la dragonne qu'ils avaient tenté de soigner. Dommage pour elle, mais il y a peu de chances qu'elle ait des œufs cette année. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, emboitant le pas de l'autre homme. Parce que oui, histoire de faire encore plus cliché, ils avaient été placés dans le même baraquement. Manquait plus que le fameux « il n'y a plus qu'un lit double, désolé », et Harold aurait eu la totale.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Gallois se délaissait sous le jet d'eau chaude, Charlie ayant eu l'amabilité de lui laisser la salle de bain en premier.

Alors que ses muscles, parce oui, il en avait quelques-uns, même si pas beaucoup, ses muscles, donc, se détendaient (2), l'adolescent prit le temps de se repasser les deux dernières semaines. Si son premier stage avait été génial, celui-ci était encore mieux. Il avait retrouvé ses partenaires de travail comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier et il se sentait _bien_. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement mal à Poudlard, mais ici, à la Réserve de la Wyverne, il se sentait chez lui. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Beurk.

En plus…

« - Harold ! Vite, il y a un problème, fit soudainement Charlie en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu pourrais pas frapper ? s'exclama Harold en se retournant.

\- Pas le temps pour la pudeur. Vite, c'est l'enclos des Verts Gallois. »

Attrapant une serviette, le Pousouffle se ceignit les hanches, couru vers sa chambre enfiler un pantalon et sortit à la suite de son colocataire. L'enclos des Verts Gallois étaient celui contenant le plus de dragon. Si les défenses lâchaient, c'était une vingtaine de lézards géants qui se retrouvaient dans la nature.

Quand il arriva sur place, une vingtaine de dresseurs étaient déjà là.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé J ? demanda Harold.

\- Deux mâles étaient en train de faire leur parade en crachant du feu quand leurs flammes sont rentrées en collision, expliqua l'Espagnol. Ça a failli blesser la femelle et un vieux mâle est intervenu en crachant ses propres flammes pour dévier. Tout ça s'est retrouvé en plein sur une faille de la barrière que l'on avait pas repérée et le choc a résonné dans toute la structure.

\- En gros, elle s'effondre.

\- Ouais. Les gars sont en train de réparer, mais on a un jeune dragon qui s'est fait la malle. Deux équipes le cherchent déjà au sud et à l'est. Vous deux, occupez-vous du nord. La seule grosse cachette est près de l'enclos de l'Opaloeil, donc dépêchez. Ça ferait des dégâts si le petit allait l'énerver un peu trop.

\- Compris. »

D'un pas vif, les deux hommes partirent en direction du lac. L'Opaloeil ne crachant pas de feu, le sortilège autour de son enclos n'était pas prévu pour résister à cela. Si le Vert Gallois se décidait à défier l'aquatique, le sort ne tiendrait pas une minute.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent sur place et comme ils le craignaient, le jeune dragon faisait effectivement face à la créature marine. Si la barrière cédait, le serpent de mer ne ferait qu'une bouchée du présomptueux.

« - Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'Opaloeil pendant que je m'occupe du petit ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Tu vas le stupéfixer ?

\- Même s'il est jeune et qu'il n'a pas encore sa protection complète, ce serait risqué, je pourrais manquer mon coup. Je vais créer une illusion, ça devrait le distraire le temps que tu calmes l'autre. »

Acquiesçant, le brun se rapprocha autant qu'il put de l'animal, puis lança son esprit dans la même direction. Depuis son retour en Roumanie, il n'avait jamais osé refaire l'expérience, mais il constata qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à entrer en contact. La seule différence était que la mer calme et le chant triste de la dernière fois avait laissés place à des vagues hargneuses et des hurlements de marins.

Doucement, Harold fit chanter son propre esprit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris récemment, en tentant de calmer Krokmou. Son « lui mental » était capable de produire une sorte de musique s'il se concentrait suffisamment sur une émotion. Théoriquement, il pouvait énerver ou rendre agressif les animaux, mais pour le moment, il se centrait principalement sur un moyen de les calmer.

Pas à pas, il sentit l'esprit de l'Opaloeil se radoucir. Les vagues étaient moins hautes, la houle plus douce, et les cris des marins furent progressivement remplacés par ceux des mouettes.

Quand il ressortit de l'esprit du dragon, Harold constata que celui-ci était retourné sur le rocher qu'il utilisait comme promontoire, apparemment serein. De son côté, Charlie avait ameuté deux autres dresseurs et ils avaient réussi à stupéfixer le dragon et à le ramener vers son enclos.

« - Magnifique, Harold. Du boulot de maître !

\- Merci, marmonna le jeune homme en rougissant.

\- Faut pas être gêné, p'tit. Si ça te dit, les gars ont décidé de finir la soirée en regardant la danse de séduction des Gallois.

\- Ça me va. »

Définitivement, Harold se sentait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _« Et c'est à cette époque que le ministère de la Magie fut déplacé sous Londres, permettant ainsi une extension infinie. Il fut toutefois nécessaire de déplacer certaines portions suite à la construction de voie de métro. »_

« Bon », se dit Raiponce en rebouchant son pot d'encre. « Cela devrait suffire pour l'historique des déplacements. Demain, je finis la biographie de Fudge et ce sera bon pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires d'école et s'apprêtait à sortir de quoi faire le dessert du soir, une tarte à la mélasse(3), elle eut la surprise de voir sa mère débarquer dans la cuisine, chose assez étonnante en pleine journée, Gothel ne quittant pratiquement jamais ses potions avant le souper, voire après.

« - Mère ?

\- Ah, Raiponce. Je te cherchais. Je dois… Partir. J'ai un rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, d'accord ?

\- Partir ? Où ? Et vous vous êtes blessée ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bandage que portant la femme.

\- Rien d'important, répondit prestement la femme en posant sa main dessus.. Je fermerai les barrières en partant, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance. »

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la sorcière repartit. Saisissant sa cape au passage, elle s'en enveloppa avant de sortir et disparu dans la nuit. Un frisson qui lui remonta toute la colonne vertébrale apprit à Raiponce que les protections étaient scellées.

La jeune fille hésita un instant. Si sa mère avait scellé les sorts, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne comptait réellement pas revenir avant un bon moment, voire demain matin. C'était donc l'occasion de mettre à exécution le plan qu'elle mûrissait depuis le début des vacances.

Rangeant les dernières affaires qui trainaient sur la table, elle attrapa son set de potion et prit la direction du laboratoire de sa mère.

Techniquement, la jeune fille avait interdiction d'y rentrer car c'était « beaucoup trop dangereux pour quelqu'un d'aussi étourdi et maladroit que toi, ma chérie ! ». Cela dit, étant donné qu'elle avait été capable de concocter une potion de chamanisme à quatorze ans, elle se jugeait plus qu'apte à survivre dans cette pièce. Et de toute façon, elle avait besoin de certains ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient.

Poussant délicatement la porte, histoire de ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où sa mère surgirait soudainement d'un recoin obscure, la Serdaigle se glissa dans la pièce sombre.

D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les chandeliers. Sortant chaudrons et balances, elle s'installa face à l'établi. Tous les ingrédients étaient étalés devant elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à commencer la potion. Mais l'hésitation la tenaillait toujours. Le philtre qu'elle s'apprêtait à préparer était du genre que l'on ne peut plus arrêter une fois que l'on l'a mis en marche. Les potions incantées ne supportaient pas l'incertitude et au cas où elles n'étaient pas complètes dans les temps impartis, elles explosaient purement et simplement.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle prit le premier ingrédient et le jeta dans le chaudron.

L'eau, auparavant claire, prit une teinte violette. Raiponce continua à ajouter, mélanger et chauffer la potion, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se transforme en une espèce de sirop bleu clair. Maintenant, il fallait attaquer la partie la plus dangereuse.

La jeune fille prit le premier des quatre ingrédients finaux.

« - En hommage au passé, voici des cendres de Phénix. »

Le liquide se teinta de pourpre.

« - En hommage au présent, voici les feuilles encore vertes d'un sorbier. »

La potion prit une couleur jade.

« - En hommage au futur, voici les plumes d'un Augurey. »

Le philtre vira au noir.

Se saisissant d'une louche, la main un peu tremblante, elle versa une dose de potion dans un verre doseur. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose.

« - Pour retracer mes propres passés, présent et futur, voici une goutte de mon sang. »

Se piquant le doigt, elle laissa goutter le liquide rouge, qui fit blanchir instantanément la potion. Le philtre de lignage était prêt. Ne restait plus qu'à le verser sur un parchemin vierge et son arbre généalogique apparaîtrait.

Un arbre qui lui permettrait d'enfin savoir qui était son père. Une question que sa mère avait toujours évitée avec quelques pirouettes au fil des années. Les plus courantes avaient été « Tu es trop jeune pour ça » ou « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est parti, c'est tout. »

Pourtant, de l'importance, ça en avait. Parce que si Raiponce tenait son don de quelqu'un, c'était très probablement de lui. Donc, elle avait besoin de le rencontrer. Besoin de savoir pourquoi i était parti alors que sa fille avait peut-être hérité de son don. Et même si cela ne venait pas de lui, elle avait besoin de connaître ses racines, peu importe ce que disait sa mère.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle prit le parchemin qu'elle avait apporté et d'un geste, elle versa la potion dessus Plutôt que de se détremper, le parchemin absorba le liquide noir et pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Puis, des lignes apparurent petit à petit. Des cadres contenant des noms se dessinèrent, reliés entre eux par des traits fins. Avec angoisse, elle regarda des patronymes inconnus apparaître, surement des ancêtres lointains, tout en haut de la feuille, qui se compléta petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que « Raiponce G. Tower » apparaissent en bas.

La première chose qui remarqua, c'était que son père se nommait Edward Goldensun. Qu'il avait dépassé depuis peu la quarantaine et qu'il était toujours en vie. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela allait lui permettre de commencer ses recherches.

La seconde chose, que Raiponce remarqua, même si elle mit plus de temps, c'était que Gothel Tower, qui était reliée à elle par des pointillés et un peu à part du reste de l'arbre, n'était pas sa mère biologique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis en tailleur dans un endroit calme du jardin, Jack méditait. À côté de lui, la petite boite à musique offerte par Veilleuse émettait sa mélodie, aidant Jack à se concentrer. Après plusieurs mois d'entrainement, il n'avait plus besoin de ça pour parvenir à la salle où il combattait la Voix, cela le rassurait toujours un peu de l'avoir avec lui.

Respirant calmement, il s'apprêta au combat, puis avança.

« - Te revoilà. Si je dois te reconnaître une qualité, c'est que tu ne perds jamais courage. Ou alors tu es simplement idiot.

\- Tais-toi un peu.

\- Si on ne peut même plus discuter. »

Et sur ces mots, le double de Jack lança le premier pic de glace du combat. Un épieu qui aurait transpercé le jeune homme de part en part s'il ne s'était pas lancé sur le côté.

« - Tu t'améliores, j'en conviens. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. »

Sans attendre une seconde, « Frost » continua à attaquer, ne laissant aucun répit à l'adolescent. Celui-ci, sur les conseils de son ancêtres, essaya de la jouer plus fine, utilisant moins de magie mais touchant l'adversaire plus souvent.

« - Je vois que tu commences à comprendre comment cela fonctionne. Mais pas assez, apparemment.

\- Aurais-tu peur que je prenne l'avantage ?

\- Aucun risque. »

Profitant du fait que le doppelganger éclatait de rire suite à sa déclaration, Jack sauta hors de l'abri qu'il s'était confectionné, son bâton à la main. D'un geste sec, il le planta droit dans l'estomac de son adversaire… Et passa au travers.

« - Bien essayé. Mais ce bâton est fait de ma magie, tu sais ? Il te faudra bien des années avant de pouvoir avoir assez de maîtrise pour me blesser avec. »

Désespéré, Jack lâcha le bâton. Il avait mis des semaines à pouvoir l'invoquer ici et ce n'était juste pas _assez_ ?

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser tranquille ? De partir ? Tu m'empoisonne, tu vas nous faire mourir ! »

La remarque sembla mettre la Voix dans une colère noire. Arrachant le bâton des mains de Jack, elle l'attrapa à la gorge et l'approcha d'elle.

« - Je t'empoisonne, hein ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir sans moi ? Eh bien, essaye un peu.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Je vais te lâcher. Je vais tout lâcher. Ne reviens pas en pleurant quand tout autour de toi ne sera plus que ruines. »

Jack sentit la magie sauvage pulser dans la main de la Voix. Puis, comme un barrage qui lâche et laisse l'eau détruire la vallée, la magie déferla dans le corps du garçon. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire de la Voix, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le vert paysage d'été avait fait place à la neige et à la glace. Tout autour de lui semblait directement venu des confins de la Sibérie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il tout haut en se redressant à l'aide de l'arbre.

Sous sa main, celui-ci gela à cœur, se craquelant de toute part. Effrayé, Jack comprit ce qu'avait fait la Voix. Elle avait libéré les flots. Jack avait en main tout le pouvoir dont il pouvait disposer, mais sans parvenir à le maîtriser.

Effrayé, il prit la fuite. Loin de sa maison. Loin de sa famille. Alors que le pouvoir s'écoulait en lui, totalement libéré de la digue qu'était la Voix, Jack fuyait dans l'espoir de ne blesser personne.

Autour de lui, l'hiver prenait ses droits, alors que l'on était en plein mois de juillet. Les arbres se couvraient de givre. Le sol se cachait sous un manteau blanc. Et au milieu de tous cela, Jack courrait.

Il finit par arriver dans une petite clairière. Se jugeant assez loin de sa maison, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il devait arrêter ça.

« - _Pas si facile, hein ?_

\- Tais-toi !

\- Monsieur ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé, Jack se retrouva face à un petit garçon. Brun, le visage et les mains salis de terre, il avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi couru une certaine distance, mais plus probablement pour jouer que pour fuir.

« - Tu vas bien ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais ne t'approches pas.

\- Pouquoi ?

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ?

\- Moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu cours ?

\- Oui. J'ai peur de faire mal aux autres. A ma famille.

\- Oh. Tu sais, quand j'ai peur, je vais voir ma Maman. Et puis ça va mieux.

\- La mienne ne pourrait pas grand chose pour moi, je crois.

\- Dis pas de bêtises. Les mamans elles peuvent tout faire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Faut toujours faire confiance en sa Maman.

\- Tu penses que je devrais retourner voir la mienne, alors ?

\- Pafai.. Pafrai… Parfaitement !

\- Ah. Mais toi aussi, tu devrais y retourner. Un petit garçon ne devrait pas jouer tout seul dans les bois.

\- Oh, je suis pas tout seul. Je jouais avec mes frères et sœurs. Mais il y en a un qui s'est perdu, donc je suis parti le chercher. Mais là, il devrait bientôt retourner vers Maman. Je vais faire ça aussi.

\- Allez, dépêches-toi.

\- Au revoir Monsieur !

\- Au revoir. »

Quand le gamin fut parti, Jack constata avec étonnement qu'il avait plus ou moins récupéré le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Alors il suffisait juste de se calmer ?

Se relevant, il décida de suivre le conseil de l'enfant et prit la direction de sa maison. De sa mère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cela n'a strictement rien à voir, mais il y a cette chanson-là ( www . youtube watch?v=HwQjVK3XxTI) qui sort de ma playlist pile au moment où j'écris ce passage et ça colle teeeeeellement pas que je suis en train de rire tout seul comme un demeuré. Voilà. J'me sentais obligé de vous le dire.

(2) VIRGULE

(3) Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà gouté cette tarte ? Perso, je connais la tarte au sucre, mais celle à la mélasse m'est inconnue.

Et voilà. Un premier chapitre assez petit, mais avec tout plein d'action !

Pour cet arc, les vacances devraient durer assez longtemps, deux ou trois chapitres. Un peu comme JKR, j'allonge les arcs au fur et à mesure.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Emerveillement

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des gâteaux. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Becca015, Zaza's Mind, blitz-lili, Paquerette-san, mc arno, Philou, Arya39, LadyWyvern, Isis Nephtys, KuroKyuketsuki, Melkion et M pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Non, je n'ai pas repris la structure de la partie précédente. J'ai simplement ajouté le petit morceau sur Voldemort parce que c'est un point important de l'intrigue ^^. Moi aussi, je voyais mal Fergus engueuler Mérida ^^ Et pour ses frères, cela va prendre encore du temps. Je ne suis plus sûr de leur âge, mais on en a encore pour au moins deux ou trois ans avant leur entrée. Pour le petit garçon de la partie Jack, peu de chance qu'il revienne, mais on en entendra encore parler ^^

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Fergus est un chouette père ^^ Et pour Krok', on le revoit dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

KuroKyuketsuki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le Projet A t'ait plu à ce point et je me réjouis de te revoir sur les futurs chapitres : ). Pour ce qui est de la longueur et du contenu de la review, ne t'inquiète pas : chacun mais ce qu'il peut et ce qu'il veut (bon, pas d'insulte non plus, hein ^^).

Bonne lecture !

Melkion : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça pour la tradition Dunbroch. En gros, l'héritier commence les recherches (et parfois plus), par lui-même. Ce n'est pas obligatoire et s'il ne le fait pas, il pourra tout de même apprendre à se transformer.

J'ai déjà lu la longue terre, pas mon livre préféré. Il reste bon, mais pas inoubliable.

Bonne lecture !

M : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! L'important, c'est dans laisser une un jour ^^ Je suis content que tu aies pris la peine de le faire !

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fluctuat nec mergitur

"Battus par les flots, nous ne sombrons pas"

Paris – 13 Novembre 2015

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 2 : Emerveillement**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le camp de Dragonniers. Dans la chambre qu'Harold partageait avec Charlie, tout était calme. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le ronflement du plus vieux.

Enfin, « ronflement »… Du point de vue d'Harold, qui avait dormi des années dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Stoick « la Brute », c'était tout au plus une respiration forte. Et ce n'était absolument pas ce qui empêchait le jeune homme de dormir. Non, ce qui le maintenait éveillé, c'était un drôle de sentiment. Comme s'il y avait une perturbation dans la magie ambiante.

Abandonnant le combat, Harold rejeta les couvertures, se leva, enfila veste et chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« - Mmmrrr.

\- Krokmou ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mon grand. Je vais faire un tour.

\- Meow.

\- Je vois, répondit Harold en décryptant les sentiments envoyé en même temps que le miaulement. Tu peux venir, mais tu laisses les dragons tranquilles. Pas besoin de réveiller tout le camp. »

Le chat, qui au final ne promit rien, se ramassa sur lui-même et, d'un bond qu'aucun félin normalement constitué n'aurait dû être capable de faire, se retrouva sur l'épaule de son maître.

Délicatement, l'adolescent entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais l'habitude des températures plus élevées de la journée lui fit resserrer son manteau.

Sans but précis, il se mit à errer dans la réserve, passant entre les enclos où dormaient des dragons de toutes espèces. La saison des amours étaient finies, les femelles ayant pu participer à l'accouplement étant désormais enceintes. D'ici deux bons mois, elles pondraient leurs œufs et il faudrait encore trois autres mois de couvaison pour que les dragonneaux naissent(1). Charlie lui avait promis de lui envoyer des photos, mais Harold restait un peu déçu : à une ou deux semaines près, l'éclosion aurait eu lieu en plein pendant les vacances de Noël et il aurait pu tenter de se revenir à la Réserve. Mais les dragons étaient réglés comme des horloges pour l'éclosion, donc aucune chance que les bébés ne naissent avant le 10 janvier.

« - Et dire que je vais rater tes premiers bébés, ma grande », murmura-t-il à la Magyar à Pointes dont il s'était occupé l'année passée suite à une blessure à l'aile et qui était devenue assez âgée pour participer au rituel d'accouplement.

Soupirant, le Gallois reprit sa marche, ses pas l'amenant petit à petit vers la forêt qui bordait la réserve. Arrivé à l'orée, il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, il avait pris la direction de la perturbation. Il y avait donc quelque chose dans ces bois qui pompait ou rejetait une grande quantité d'énergie, ce qui était potentiellement dangereux pour la barrière qui maintenait la Réserve hors de la vue des moldus. En gros, Harold devait trouver ce quelque chose.

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prévenir quelqu'un. Puis, se disant que vu que la lune n'était pas pleine et que les vampires avaient une peur panique des dragons(2), il ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand-chose de dangereux. Pas plus dangereux que Brunehilde, en tous cas.

Déambulant entre les arbres, homme et chat s'enfoncèrent au cœur des bois, Harold suivant son instinct. Ecartant branches et buissons, il s'approchait de ce qu'il savait être une clairière pour avoir déjà exploré le coin lors d'une de ses pauses.

Seulement, il en était sûr, il n'y avait aucune lumière volante semblable à une luciole de cinq centimètres de diamètre la dernière fois. Des dizaines de petites sphères flottaient pourtant dans l'air, semblant danser au rythme d'une musique inexistante.

Et au milieu de la clairière, une silhouette semblait faire office de chef d'orchestre, dirigeant le ballet avec des gestes amples et souples. Une silhouette qui faisait moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, androgyne, mais que l'on aurait tendance à décrire comme « féminine » à cause des longs cheveux blonds qui volaient dans son dos. De ce même dos jaillissaient d'immenses ailes de papillons colorées de teintes allant de l'orange au bordeaux en passant par toutes les teintes imaginables de rouge. Un camaïeu assez inhabituel pour une fée, créature dont les couleurs variaient normalement entre le vert et le violet. Mais le Poufsouffle avait déjà vu une fée avec de telles couleurs ?

« - Electre ? »

La fée cessa brusquement ses mouvements pour se tourner vers le jeune homme.

« - Harold ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. N'étiez-vous pas censée épouser le futur Duc d'Avalon ?

\- C'est… Complexe.(3)

\- J'ai le temps.

\- Pas moi. Je dois finir le rituel. Mais si vous pouvez attendre, alors je vous expliquerez tout dès que j'aurai terminé. »

Acquiesçant, le Gallois s'écarta de la clairière, Krokmou dans les bras. La fée reprenant sa danse, les lumières réapparurent aussi vite qu'elles s'en étaient allées. Fasciné, il admira les lucioles évoluer calmement, avant de remarquer quelque chose. Loin de se contenter de flotter, elles disparaissaient une à une en s'approchant de la fée, comme absorbée par celle-ci. Et plus les lumières s'évanouissaient, plus le sentiment de perturbation dans l'équilibre magique devenait ténu. Mais que diable faisait donc Electre ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que toutes les lueurs avaient disparues, la petite demoiselle vint se poser près de lui.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Harold. La Roumanie est loin de Poudlard.

\- Je travaille pour l'été à la Réserve. Et vous ?(4) La dernière fois…

\- Je vous disais que je devais partir pour Avalon. Je l'ai fait. Je me suis mariée à Robin(5). Je suis parvenue à maîtriser ma magie, aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- J'avoue ne pas suivre.

\- Harold… Savez-vous ce qu'est Avalon ?

\- Une île au large de la Bretagne, non ? Avec un printemps éternel, gouvernée par les Faes.

\- Oui… Et non.(6) Avalon n'est pas qu'une île. Avalon est un Lieu.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a une majuscule à « lieu », vu comment vous le prononcez ?

\- Exact. Avalon est partout et nulle part. Elle reste fixe mais permet d'aller où l'on veut. Mais pour qu'une telle chose subsiste, elle a besoin de magie sauvage. De beaucoup de magie sauvage. Et le rôle de la Reine, mon rôle, c'est de la récupérer.

\- C'est ce que vous faisiez ?

\- Oui. Les dragons sont de formidables sources de magie. Quand ils meurent, elles se dispersent. Normalement, cela crée des bulles climatiques, mais je récupère la magie assez régulièrement pour que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas le même phénomène qu'à Beurk.

\- Beurk ?

\- C'est mon village. Beaucoup de dragons meurent là-bas, mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune fée venir chercher la magie, donc il fait toujours froid.

\- C'est le territoire des dryades. Avalon n'a pas le droit de prélever quoi que ce soit là-bas.

\- C'est vrai ? »

La conversation dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Alors que le soleil dardait timidement ses premiers rayons, Electre se leva.

« - Je suis contente de vous avoir revue, Harold Haddock, mais je dois partir. J'espère vous recroiser.

\- Pareillement. L'année prochaine, peut-être.

\- Peut-être. »

Sur ces mots, la fée sourit, avant de s'effacer doucement, rejoignant Avalon. De son côté, Harold prit le chemin du camp… La journée allait commencer et elle s'annonçait difficile avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil dans les pattes. Mais ça avait valu la peine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Les garçons, dépêchez-vous !

\- On arrive, cria Jack. Allez viens Veilleuse, sinon maman va criser. »

Attrapant son petit frère, le blanc dévala les escaliers.

« - Bon, fit Tatiana, Vous avez bien vos listes de courses ? Alors on y va. »

Tenant la main d'Emma, la mère de famille sorti sur le perron et leva bien haut sa baguette. La seconde suivante, dans un BANG sonore, un immense bus à deux étages d'un violet douteux surgit du néant, s'arrêtant d'un crissement de pneu.

« - Bienvenue à bord du MagicoBus, transport en commun pour sorciers et sorcières. Pour 9 mornilles par personne, nous pouvons vous emmener partout en Grande-Bretagne. Pour 11 mornilles, vous aurez droit à une couverture.

\- Juste le trajet pour quatre personnes, merci.

\- Compris m'dame. Ernie ? On peut y aller ! »

A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que le bus mauve redémarra en pétaradant, passant sans soucis au travers de la grille du jardin et faisant s'écarter d'un bond la poubelle qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Comme Jack à son âge, Veilleuse semblait adorer le voyage, au contraire de sa mère qui verdissait de seconde en seconde. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'au chemin de Traverse n'était pas très long.

Sitôt le bus arrêté, celle-ci se précipita à l'extérieur, sa famille à la suite. Après un dernier signe de la main, le contrôleur referma les portes et le bus reparti comme il était arrivé : bruyamment.

« - Les enfants, vous voulez bien aller demander au barman d'ouvrir la porte ? » demanda-t-elle au deux plus jeunes, qui se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, elle se tourna vers son ainé.

« - Ça va ? La scellée ne réagit pas trop à la magie ambiante ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Si tu sens quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi, d'accord ?

\- Compris.

\- Ah, je crois que Tom va nous ouvrir. Allons-y. »

Suivant sa mère, Jack resta pensif. La scellée… Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de magie. Même si le nom s'en approchait, c'était complètement différent des sceaux de Raiponce. C'était… Quelque chose. Quelque chose qui restreignait les pouvoirs de la Voix. Elle était toujours là, elle servait toujours de « soupape de décompression » pour la magie sauvage, mais elle était désormais incapable de choisir la quantité à filtrer, la scellée limitant la dose de pouvoir qu'il pouvait laisser passer.

Et le plus étonnant restait le fait que ce soit sa mère, la mauvaise sorcière, celle qui n'utilisait pratiquement pas la magie, qui lui avait apposé cette scellée. Sans baguette, sans formules, juste avec les mains et ce drôle de sourire qu'elle seule savait faire. Et en un instant, Jack avait senti le pouvoir refluer et avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

Sortant de ses pensées, il emboita le pas de la sorcière. Tom, le barman, avait déjà ouvert la barrière. Evidemment, Jack aurait pu le faire, mais le vieillard adorait montrer cela aux petits nouveaux et c'était aussi une bonne excuse pour que lui et sa mère puissent parler.

Le jeune homme écouta avec plaisir sa sœur essayer de dérider Veilleuse. Le pauvre garçon, comme tous les enfants de onze ans en Angleterre, avait le ventre noué de stress à l'idée de recevoir sa baguette. Jack pouvait presque entendre ses pensées : « Et si j'avais une mauvaise baguette ? Et si Ollivander ne trouvait pas celle qui me convient ? Et si j'étais cracmol ? »

« - Je dois aller chez Gaichiffon avec Emma. Jack, tu peux t'occuper de la baguette pendant ce temps ?

\- Pas de soucis, M'man. »

Le Serpentard empocha les dix gallions que lui tendait sa mère, assez pour une baguette et deux glaces, attrapa son frère et prit la direction de la boutique d'Ollivander.

« - Jack ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Il est comment, Mr. Ollivander ? » demanda Veilleuse.

Comment était Ollivander ? Jack était tenté de le décrire comme le Dumbledore du chemin de Traverse, mais le plus jeune n'aurait pas compris. Pourtant, ils étaient fort ressemblants : Vieux tous les deux, avec un décalage entre leur corps et leur état d'esprit. Un esprit un peu tordu, d'ailleurs. Un pouvoir hors du commun sur la jeune génération et une aura de respectabilité auprès des plus vieux. Oui, ils se ressemblaient. Alors décrire l'un sans faire des parallèles avec l'autre…

« - Il est bizarre, mais gentil. Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, plus le temps pour ça, on y est. »

Ils étaient effectivement arrivé devant la boutique, au-dessus de laquelle une entête sobre indiquait « Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C ». Jack s'était souvent demandé si la famille du fabricant était réellement SI vieille ou si c'était simplement pour le style.

Entrant dans le magasin, le blanc fut assailli par l'odeur typique de poussière. D'après Harold, le vieillard avait même installé un sortilège exprès pour que la poussière vole le plus possible. Et vu le ballet que celle-ci entamait dans l'air, ce n'était clairement pas impossible.

« - Ah, Fit l'homme en surgissant de nulle part. Messieurs Overland et … Lunanoff, c'est cela ?

\- Ou… Oui Monsieur, bredouilla Veilleuse.

\- Bien, bien… Toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire avec le Clan Frost. Votre baguette va bien, Monsieur Overland ? Lierre et ventricule, si je me souviens bien. Ce que je fais la plupart du temps, évidemment.

\- Elle va parfaitement bien. Mais nous sommes ici pour Veilleuse, pas pour moi.

\- Bien, bien. Alors, Monsieur Lunanoff, droitier ou gaucher ?

\- Droitier, Monsieur.

\- Ah. Voyons voir. Rubans ? Au travail, je vous prie. »

Les deux rubans d'Ollivander, Jack s'en souvenait, l'avaient particulièrement surpris quand il était venu chercher sa propre baguette. Principalement parce qu'ils étaient vivants. Sans que le gérant ne doive faire un mouvement de baguette, ils s'activaient, mesurant tout et n'importe quoi. Parce que le jeune homme voulait bien reconnaître l'utilité de la mesure de l'avant-bras mais, sérieusement, l'écartement des narines servait à quelque chose ?

« - Intéressant, marmonna le vendeur. Alors, voyons… Et si nous disions… Du bouleau ! Oui, cela me semble bien. Ce sera donc… Celle-ci ! Essayez-donc, Mr. Lunanoff. Bouleau, crin de licorne, 32, 8 cm, fiable et légèrement rigide. »

Le jeune sorcier la prit en main, l'agita et… Rien.

« - Alors non, définitivement pas du bouleau. Tant pis. Dans ce cas, essayons ceci. Bois de sorbier, plume de phénix, 29 cm, rigide. »

Un malheureuse étincelle s'échappa de la baguette que Veilleuse la prit, mais rien de plus. Cependant, Ollivander semblait avoir trouvé un élément qui lui plaisait, car toutes les baguettes suivantes furent faites de sorbier.

« - Celle-ci devrait être la bonne. Bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, une superbe femelle, 30,6 cm, très rigide. Excellente pour les duels. »

Quand Veilleuse la prit en main, un vent sec et froid sembla se lever dans la pièce. La poussière, qui s'était reposée au sol depuis le temps, s'envola à nouveau. Veilleuse avait trouvé sa partenaire.(7)

« - Excellent, excellent ! Je suis sûr que vous ferrez de belles choses avec elle. Bien, cela fera sept gallions, Mr. Overland. »

Payant le marchant, le plus âgé entraina son petit frère, encore au stade « admirons ma toute nouvelle baguette », à l'extérieur.

« - Bon, fit-il, Maman n'a surement pas encore fini. Ça te dit une glace ? »

C'était une bonne journée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capharnaüm. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Raiponce. Suivit de pagaille, bordel et apocalypse.

Mais capharnaüm résumait bien la scène de toute la famille Dunbroch qui essayait de finir ses valises à temps pour le grand départ vers la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Entre Elinor qui voulait absolument partir en carrosse, la valise des triplés qu'il fallait refaire toutes les dix minutes car les garnements tentaient tant bien que mal d'emporter du matériel à farce et Fergus qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses chiens, seules les deux adolescentes avaient été prêtes en temps et en heure. Principalement parce que la mère de Mérida les avait menacées hier si elles s'avéraient être en retard d'une seule seconde.

En parlant de Mère... La jeune fille eut une pensée pour la sienne. Après sa découverte à propos de son adoption, elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec la potionniste. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé et aujourd'hui, à moins d'un an de sa majorité, elle ne semblait pas disposée à le faire.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, la blonde reporta son attention sur la famille de Mérida. Elinor semblait s'être résignée et Fergus avait enfin enfermé ses chiens dans le chenil. Les triplés, eux, essayaient d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, surtout qu'Hubert cachait maladroitement un pétard mouillé du Docteur Flibuste dont la mèche lui dépassait de la tête, lui donnant un air un peu idiot.

Elinor, d'un geste souple, l'attrapa et lui fit rejoindre le sac d'objets confisqué, avant de se tourner vers les filles.

« - Bon, on peut y aller. Fergus, vous êtes sûr que… ?

\- Pas de carrosse. J'ai réservé un portoloin exclusivement pour nous.

\- Bien, souffla la femme, un peu dépitée.(8) Bon, nous partons dans cinq minutes, vérifiez bien que vous avez tout, nous ne reviendrons pas avant plusieurs jours. »

Un rapide tour de ses affaires lui indiqua qu'elle avait tous ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mérida, qui dû courir jusqu'à sa chambre étant donné qu'elle avait oublié la bourse dans laquelle elle avait rangé son argent de poche économisé exprès pour la Coupe du Monde.

« - C'est bon, cette fois ? Alors on va y aller. Faites attention à bien toucher le portoloin. »

Tout le groupe, sauf les triplés qui étaient magiquement lié à leur mère, histoire d'éviter d'un laisser un derrière, se rassembla autour d'un vieux journal.

« - Attention, trois, deux, un… On y va ! »

Raiponce eut la sensation d'un crochet qui lui attrapait le nombril, avant que le monde ne devienne soudain une peinture TRES impressionniste(9). L'effet durant moins de cinq secondes, avant que la jeune fille ne se retrouve en plein milieu d'un champ.

« - Portoloin 3785 en provenance du Château Dunbroch. »

Un petit homme, lunette et porte document, venait de surgir de nulle part. Il nota rapidement sur son feuillet, avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe.

« - Lord Fergus Dunbroch ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Bien, répondit l'homme, un peu décontenancé qu'un lord lui donne du « ouaip ». Vous… Vous êtes dans le camping de Mr. Roberts. Le premier en partant par là.

\- Ah, parfait ! Merci, Jenkins. »

Mettant le vieux journal dans la boite, l'homme prit la direction indiquée, le reste du groupe à sa suite.

« - Normalement, nous serons dans la même camping que les Weasley. Evidemment, pour les besoins de la coupe, tous ces campings mitoyens ont été rassemblés en un seul, à l'insu des moldus, mais ce sera quand même plus facile.

\- Ils sont déjà là ?

\- Non, ils arrivent demain, pour la Finale. Nous aurions pu faire pareil, mais vous allez voir, un pareil rassemblement vaut le coup de rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Silence, Fergus, nous approchons. Il ne faut pas que le gérant se rende compte de quelque chose. Laissez-moi m'occuper de payer et ayez l'air normal. »

Raiponce regarde Elinor, un peu circonspecte. La femme s'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que son mari, qui faisait près de deux mètres, larges comme une barrique, avec une jambe de bois et un kilt, puisse paraître normal ?

Mais apparemment, le gérant avait d'autres chats à fouetter, parce qu'il sembla à peine le remarquer.

« - Nous avons une réservation au nom de Dunbroch.

\- C'est la parcelle 83. Près de la réserve à eau. Cela vous fera trente livres. »

Sans hésitation, la sorcière sortit la somme exacte et la tendit au moldu.

« - Allons-y. »

Quand ils furent assez loin de l'entrée, Raiponce se tourna vers la plus âgée.

« - Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi… Perdu ?

\- Les sorts de mémoire, sûrement. Regarde autour de toi : ils sont censés faire profil bas et je vois de la magie partout. Je soupçonne la plupart de ces gens de ne même pas s'être renseignés avant de venir sur la manière de payer ou de s'habiller des moldus. Ce pauvre homme a dû avoir les souvenirs effacés plus d'une fois ces dernières semaines. Jouer avec la mémoire d'un sorcier qui a sa magie pour l'aider est déjà dangereux, alors celle d'un moldu… »

Hochant la tête, Raiponce prit alors le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait. C'était vrai, les sorciers ne faisaient pas d'efforts. Entre les enfants qui faisaient la course sur des mini-balais, les ado qui profitaient d'être dans un lieu sans restriction d'âge pour pratiquer la magie et les adultes qui n'arrivaient pas à faire quoi que ce soit sans leur baguette, il n'aurait pas fallu dix minutes à n'importe qui pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur emplacement. Emplacement qui paraissait ridiculement petit pour sept personnes, même si les triplés ne prenaient techniquement pas beaucoup de place.

« - Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Emplacement 83, oui. Ce sera parfait. »

Retroussant ses manches, Elinor sortit du sac de Fergus le matériel nécessaire à la construction de deux tentes. Puis, d'un geste assuré, elle entreprit de les monter. Mérida lui avait dit que sa mère était une excellente combattante plus jeune, mais cela restait assez étonnant de la voir ainsi se mettre à une activité comme le montage d'une tente.

Rapidement, les deux filles furent appelées à la rescousse. Fergus étant un peu trop indélicat, il fut cantonné au gardiennage des triplés pendant que les dames enfonçaient les crochets dans le sol et tendaient la toile par-dessus le tout. En moins de vingt minutes, deux belles tentes se dressaient sur l'emplacement 83.

« - Ça me semble un peu… petit, non ?

\- Tu vas voir, sourit Elinor. Entre dedans et constate. »

Obéissant, la Serdaigle ouvrit l'entrée de la tente et s'y glissa pour se retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un trois pièces entièrement meublé.

« - Comment … ?

\- Magie ! De la magie très compliquée, comme tout ce qui concerne la gestion de l'espace, mais de la magie. Selon la théorie de Tennant, il n'y a aucune limite à l'espace que l'on peut faire rentrer dans un contenant. Il existe des tentes renfermant de véritables châteaux ambulants. Mais pour nous, celle-ci suffira. C'est la plus petite, où vous dormirez, les filles. Je partagerai l'autre avec Fergus et les garçons. »

Encore ébahie, la jeune fille décréta que, décidemment, cette Coupe du Monde se révélait pleine de bonnes surprises, pour le moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Debout cousine ! »

Sortant difficilement de son sommeil, Mérida ouvrit les yeux avec peine, pour se retrouver face à une paire de têtes rousses qu'elle connaissait bien. Fred et George Weasley.

« - Oh bon dieux, vous me poursuivez jusqu'ici ?

\- Fait pas semblant, on sait que tu nous adores !

\- De loin. Et uniquement quand vous êtes attachés et bâillonnés.

\- Et dire que nous avons fait tout ce chemin depuis notre tente, abandonné famille et amis juste pour venir te voir et…

\- Tu nous rejettes comme des malpropres ! Alors que nous sommes liés par le sang…

\- Et par les cheveux ! Honte à toi, rousse rénégate.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Bon, laissez-moi au moins me lever. Au fait, comment vous êtes rentrés ici ?

\- Oncle Fergus nous a ouvert.

\- Le traître. »

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, la jeune fille se défit de ses couvertures et enfila son peignoir. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que Raiponce était déjà levée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. A chaque fois, la Serdaigle se levait aux aurores. Et la seule fois où Mérida avait fait pareil pour découvrir ce qui la poussait à faire ça, ça avait été pour découvrir sa meilleure amie simplement assise en train de regarder le soleil se lever. Alors elle préférait autant rester couchée.

Toujours accompagnée des deux Weasley, elle sortit de la tente pour trouver ses parents et Raiponce, assis autour d'un feu où grillait le déjeuner.

« - Ah, Mérida. Tes cousins t'ont réveillé, je vois, constata Fergus. On s'était dit que ce serait bien d'aller dire boujour aux Weasley après le déjeuner. Va te changer, le temps que ça cuise. »

Un peu vexée d'être ainsi renvoyée comme une malpropre, la jeune fille se drapa de sa dignité avant de s'en retourner dans la tente. Bon, elle devait bien l'admettre après s'être reniflée une ou deux fois, une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais quand même.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, la rousse en profita pour repenser aux deux derniers jours. Ils avaient été tout bonnement incroyables ! Avec Raiponce, elles avaient parcouru le camp en long, en large et en travers et elle devait bien admettre que son père avait raison : cela valait vraiment le coup d'arriver en avance et de passer deux jours de plus au camping.

Elle avait vu des sorciers de tous les horizons et de la magie qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle apprenait à Poudlard. Par exemple, les sorciers vaudous(10) deux tentes plus loin faisaient apparaître des contes entiers dans les flammes. La sorcière allemande un peu plus loin arrivait à transformer tout et n'importe quoi en sucrerie, alors qu'on avait toujours appris à Mérida que c'était impossible de créer de la nourriture. Et il ne fallait pas oublier l'incroyable collection de couteau du sorcier mexicain !

Voir tout cela donnait envie à Mérida de voyager. Peut-être qu'après Poudlard, elle prendrait une année ou deux pour faire le tour du monde. Elle était presque sûre que Jack, Raiponce et Harold seraient prêts à le faire avec elle. Aller de ville en ville, visiter les grands monuments de la magie et découvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Ça serait réellement génial…

« - Mérida ? Dépêche-toi, c'est prêt !

\- J'arrive ! »

Sortant de la douche, elle se sécha, enfila ses vêtements et retourna dehors, où effectivement le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Après avoir englouti les œufs et le lard en bonne britannique qu'elle était, elle rangea le tout avant de suivre sa famille vers la tente des Weasley.

Pour une fois, et cela devenait assez rare depuis quelques années, toutes la tribu d'Arthur était réunie au même endroit. Même Bill et Charlie, qui travaillaient à l'étranger, avaient fait le déplacement. En parlant de Charlie, le dresseur de dragon venait de se relever en voyant sa cousine.

« - Salut Méri ! dit-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps. Harold m'avait dit que je ne te reconnaîtrais surement pas, il a presque eu raison. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces cheveux ? On ne te voit presque plus en dessous ! Et tu portes des gants, maintenant ? »

Quelle plaie que ces gens trop perspicaces.

« - T'as pris du gras, Charlie. Et je porte des gants à cause d'un accident de potion, mes mains ne supportent plus trop le soleil. Ça devrait s'arranger dans quelques temps.

\- Je ne prends que du muscle, moi !

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Méchante. Maintenant que j'y pense, Harold m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose ! »

Se précipitant dans la tente, le plus vieux en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un objet noir à la main.

« - C'est Harold qui m'a dit de te donner ça, que ça allait te faire plaisir.

\- Une plume d'Augurey ?

\- Ouais. Il l'a trouvé dans le bois près de la Réserve. C'est assez rare de croiser des Augurey aussi à l'est du continent. Il a dû se dire que ça ferait un joli cadeau. Aurais-tu une touche, petite cousine.

\- Une touche ? Avec Harold ?

\- Bah, c'est pas à moi qu'il offre des cadeaux. »

Un peu ahurie, Mérida partit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui fit froncer les sourcils à sa mère tellement il était peu gracieux.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça ?

\- Avec Raiponce, on a une fois essayé de le suivre pour voir si une fille ou l'autre l'intéressait, mais je crois que ce mec est tout bonnement inconscient du fait qu'il existe ce que l'on appelle une vie amoureuse. Et de toute façon, même s'il le savait, c'est mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Concentrée dans sa discussion avec Charlie, Mérida n'avait pas vu le nouvel arrivant.

« - Bonjour Ludo. Les enfants, je vous présente Ludo Verpey. C'est le directeur du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. C'est lui qui nous a eu des places. »

De tous les sorciers que Mérida avait croisé sur ce camping, Verpey était surement le moins discret. Grand et large, il portait une robe de quidditch jaune et noire un peu passée et tendue sur un petit ventre qui ne devait pas exister quand elle avait été achetée. Le gros bourdon représenté sur la robe rappela à Mérida que Verpey était connu pour avoir été batteur pour l'équipe de Frelon de Wimbourne dans sa jeunesse.

« - Allons, Arthur, ce n'était rien, je vous devais bien ça. Alors, demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, que pensez-vous de tout ça, pour le moment ? Extraordinaire, non ? Bien sûr, ce n'est rien à côté des évènements qui se préparent à Poudlard cette année, mais…

\- Evènement dont nous ne pouvons parler, Ludo », intervint soudainement un homme.

Un homme qui était le parfait contraire de Verpey. Habillé comme le parfait moldu, il semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine. Tout chez lui était droit et carré, même sa moustache semblait être taillée au millimètre.

« - Barty ! s'exclama Ludo.

\- Mr. Croupton, salua servilement Percy, dont c'était l'employeur. Puis-je vous servir une tasse de thé ?

\- Non merci, Wistily, je n'ai pas le temps de rester. Je viens juste chercher Ludo, j'ai besoin de lui pour la rencontre avec les Ministres étrangers.

\- Ah, oui. Bon, eh bien, j'espère vous recroiser dans les prochaines heures. Profitez bien du match ! »

Après le départ des deux hommes, Mérida resta avec les Weasley jusqu'au soir. Puis, soudainement, des lampions s'allumèrent dans la nuit, formant un chemin dans les bois. Droit vers le stade. Droit vers la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Comme d'habitude, j'ai fait mes petites recherches : un serpent de base pond ses œufs un mois après la fécondation et les œufs éclosent 8 semaines plus tard. Je comptais garder ces mêmes proportions pour nos lézards volants, mais il y aurait eu un conflit d'ordre scénaristique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (si vous ne voyez pas, vous verrez plus tard. Mais normalement, vous voyez ^^).

(2) Tout le monde (tout le monde de censé, du moins) a peur des dragons. Les vampires encore plus parce que les capes, c'est joli, flottant, style chauve-souris, tout ça, mais c'est aussi vachement inflammable.

(3) En fais, elle a plutôt dit « Cela est tel le rituel d'accouplement humain ». Faut pas oublier que la petite parle directement dans la tête d'Harold et pas toujours en mots.

(4) J'ai hésité un moment, puis après vérification, ils se sont vouvoyés jusqu'à la fin dans le chapitre 17 du Projet A et ils ne se connaissent pas plus que ça donc…

(4') Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est totalement en contradiction avec la réflexion que j'avais faite sur le tutoiement/vouvoiement en anglais lors du chapitre consacré à Harold. Mais je m'en fous, ce serait trop bizarre qu'Harold et Electre se tutoient.

(5) Nom moins connu de Puck, le serviteur d'Obéron, Roi des Elfes (dans le sens Petit Peuple, pas les Hauts Elfes de Tolkien) et mari de Titania, dans « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Je suis pas fan de théâtre écrit, mais je vous conseille de lire cette pièce. Bien plus que Roméo et Juliette (qui est vachement malsain transposé à notre époque. Et un peu idiot, aussi)

(6) La nature même d'Avalon étant mythique, ce qu'elle est exactement reste sujet à caution, tellement elle est ancrée dans le collectif. Usuellement, elle est considérée comme une île « réelle », mais dans certaines sources elle ferait partie de Sidh (monde des morts irlandais) ou ne serait pas une île mais une vallée. Bref, tout un tas de trucs intéressants. La mythologie celtique et anglo-saxonne, c'est intéressant. Autant que la mythologie grecque. Sérieux. (Et il y a moins d'inceste).

(7) La baguette de Veilleuse : le sorbier et associé à l'hiver, la licorne à la lumière et la rigidité, c'est parce que dans les livres, Veilleuse a tenu son poste des centaines d'années.

(8) Je soupçonne Elinor d'adorer prendre le carrosse, plus que par obligation de statut.

(9) L'impressionnisme, en peinture, est un courant artistique qui consiste à ne plus représenter ce qui est (comme le fait la photo) mais ce que l'on voit. On perd donc de la netteté, mais on gagne du sentiment (SUBJECTIVITE !)

(10) Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait me dire la différence entre vaudou et voudou ?

Et voilà ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le troisième (et normalement dernier) chapitre des vacances.

PS : C'était le chapitre de la note de bas de page ^^

A dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Effroi

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des gâteaux. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à mc arno, Zaza's Mind, Paquerette-san, Kurokyuketsuki, nc923, Anotherstep, MrMeAndYou, melkion, Philou, LadyWyvern, Arya39 et M pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Kurokyuketsuki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre te plaise. Oui, Jack est un chouette grand frère. C'est un trait que j'ai repris du film, où l'on voit qu'il a un lien assez spécial avec les enfants. Pour la scène du départ, moi je me demande surtout la tête qu'avait Fergus habillé « presque » normalement ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Melkion : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Krokmou est un chat… Uniquement parce que trouver un chien errant à Poudlard, c'était trop gros :p. Je suis content que ma façon d'écrire continue de te plaire. Et pour le tour du monde, peut-être dans les OS post-épilogue. Sait-on jamais (mon dieu, je dis ça alors que je suis parti minimum encore deux ans rien que pour arriver à l'épilogue ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, le ronflement de Stoick doit être quelque chose, quand on voit le bonhomme ^^ Et Veilleuse est de retour, pour un long moment ^^ Tatiana, elle, cache effectivement deux trois petites choses que l'on découvrira au long de ce tome. La mère de Raiponce, on le verra, à d'autres choses en tête. Elle a appris à faire « confiance » aux Dunbroch. Pour Songe d'une nuit d'été, j'aimerai bien le voir sur scène une fois, mais, assez étonnamment, on joue relativement rarement les pièces de Shakespeare dans mon coin. Plutôt des pièces originales.

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Charlie est un peu naïf sur les bords. Ou alors… Peut-être pas tant que ça. A voir ) (Moi ? Sadique ? Nooooon). J'espère que la partie sur la Coupe du Monde te plaira, moi je l'aime bien, même si je ne la trouve pas au niveau de celle de Rowling (c'est une des scènes les plus réussie de la saga, en terme de description, à mon avis). Et c'est bien pour Pratchett (plus de gens ! Plus de gens dans ma secte !). Le premier tome n'est pas le meilleur, mais c'est peut-être le plus facile à aborder (ou alors la série de Tiphaine Patraque, qui est sur le disque-monde mais moins complexe).

Bonne lecture !

M : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je me doute qu'il a fallu se creuser un peu pour Electre. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de la faire réapparaître, elle faisait simplement partie de la liste « Perso qui peuvent servir un jour » et c'était le bon moment : j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour la partie d'Harold et ça m'a permis d'introduire autre chose. Et oui, on peut plaindre le gérant, qui n'avait rien demandé ^^ Surtout vu ce qui l'attend.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 3 : Effroi**

(1) Il avait longtemps hésité.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela allait fonctionner.

Ensuite, parce que si jamais cela fonctionnait, ce serait dangereux. Très.

Mais si Harold avait bien un défaut, c'était sa curiosité. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement au milieu à pieds nus de la forêt qui bordait Beurk, forêt qui, entre parenthèse, était gouvernée par une demi-déesse qui lui en voulait.

Inspirant profondément et fermant les yeux, il replia les orteils, les enfonçant légèrement dans la terre. D'après Electre, il fallait trouver les leys. Une lettre à Hermione, la seule personne de sa connaissance pouvant trouver rapidement ce qu'étaient ces fameux « leys », lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait des lignes de forces qui parcouraient la terre. Les créatures magiques les repéraient plus facilement que les humains, mais ceux-ci pouvaient y arriver en se concentrant suffisamment.

Entrant dans un état proche de la transe animagus, le jeune homme tenta d'élargir son champ de sensations. Outrepasser les cinq sens habituels et ressentir. Hermione, dans sa lettre, parlait des vibrations du monde. Aller chercher. La sève qui circule dans les arbres. Les animaux qui vivent au rythme de la forêt. La vie qui continue, telle une rivière qui suit. La chasse. La cour(0). La mort. La naissance. Des êtres qui vivent un temps avant de retourner à la terre. Le cycle immuable.

Et là, Harold les trouva. Il trouva les chemins par lesquels toute cette énergie si essentielle circulait. Il pouvait presque les voir au travers de ses paupières, sentiers de lumières qui s'enroulaient aux pieds des arbres.

Comme il s'y attendait depuis qu'Electre lui avait dit qu'aucune fée ne s'approchait du territoire des Dryades, ces leys semblaient être encombrés. L'énergie, loin d'être fluide, circulait lentement. Et cela expliquait entre autre pourquoi la neige tombait ans cesse sur Beurk : l'énergie des dragons, qui aurait dû être réabsorbée, ne trouvait pas de place et restait donc dans l'air ambiant, détraquant le climat.

Le Gallois hésita un instant. Cela avait semblé simple, quand Electre dansait au milieu de la clairière. Elle se contentait de défaire les nœuds en injectant un peu de sa propre énergie, il avait pu le voir grâce à la Vision, même si, sur le coup, il n'avait compris ce que faisait la fée.

Approchant doucement sa main d'un nœud d'énergie, il l'effleura, craignant de recevoir une décharge. Mais, comme deux vases communiquant, la magie qu'il relâcha appela simplement l'énergie naturelle à remplir le creux, fluidifiant quelque peu le leys.

Cela semblait… Eh bien, pas exactement facile mais plutôt… Instinctif. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent effleura un autre nœud du pied, recevant une nouvelle dose d'énergie. Voyant un endroit où il y avait de la place, il déplaça doucement son pied et relâcha ce qu'il venait de récupérer, répartissant comme il le pouvait.

Entraîné par le rythme des leys qui résonnait dans sa tête, Harold continua, virevoltant de nœud en nœud, absorbant et libérant la magie. Il fallait éviter de marcher directement sur les chemins d'énergie et essayer d'atterrir entre eux, dans les petits espaces. Harold ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de ses tripes que c'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le mouvement. Un observateur n'aurait vu qu'une silhouette floue dansant entre les arbres, au milieu des fleurs qui semblaient s'éveiller d'un long sommeil, étirant leurs corolles colorées vers le ciel. Doucement, la clairière sembla réaliser que c'était l'été. Au rythme des battements de cœurs et des pas d'Harold, la sève se fit plus fluide au creux des arbres, parant ceux-ci de vert.

Doucement, des sphères de magie telles celles qui avaient dansé avec Electre s'élevèrent du sol, tournoyant paresseusement autour du jeune homme. Cette irréelle scène aurait pu durer bien des heures, car il y avait là des siècles d'énergie embourbée dans les leys, si un bruit inattendu n'avait pas tiré Harold de sa transe.

Entendant le craquement non-naturel d'une branche morte, celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux transformés en deux billes uniformément émeraude. Des yeux qui firent reculer Astrid, qui jusque-là observait la scène, fascinée.

Prenant ses jambes dans une racine qui, revigorée, avait trouvé la force de s'extirper du sol glacé, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Se redressant en dernière minute, elle fit volte-face, s'enfuyant dans la forêt.

L'esprit encore embrumé de magie sauvage, Harold s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Ressentant instinctivement la présence des arbres chargés d'énergie, il les évita tous, louvoyant entre les branches et les racines, là où la jeune fille trébuchait régulièrement sur des plantes.

D'un geste vif, le brun, qui avait rattrapé la fugitive, lui agrippa le bras et la plaqua contre un tronc. Les branches de l'arbre complaisant s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet de la jeune fille, empêchant toute retraite.

« - Re… Relâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle, bien que tremblante. Si tu me fais quoi que ce soit…

\- Je ne compte rien te faire, sauf si tu comptes aller raconter des bêtises à tout le village.

\- Tu as peur que je dise la vérité à tout le monde ?

\- La vérité ne me fait pas peur. La plupart des adultes connaissent la vérité à mon sujet. C'est plutôt les mensonges qui m'effraient.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils savent que tu pratiques de la magie noire au milieu d'un bois sacré ?

\- Les mensonges juste comme ceux-là. Où as-tu vu que c'était de la magie noire ? »

La blonde sembla un instant être déstabilisée par le calme de son interlocuteur.

« - Aucune magie normale ne peut faire ça. Tu as vu tes yeux ?

\- Sûr que tu connais beaucoup de magie, Astrid Hofferson. Sort de découpe, sort de conjonctivite et tout ce qui peut t'être utile pour tuer un dragon.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Tu crois que je n'aurai pas aimé aller à Poudlard et y apprendre autre chose ? Tu es le seul qui a pu faire ça. Nous, on est obligé de rester ici et d'apprendre ce que veulent nos pères ! »

Alors que les brumes de la forêt se dispersaient peu à peu dans son esprit, Harold se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même jamais songé à la possibilité que les autres adolescents du village souhaitent autre chose que d'apprendre à tuer des dragons.

« - Ecoute, je te propose un deal. Je garde le secret de ta magie bizarre et toi, tu m'enseignes les sorts que tu as appris à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis là que quelques semaines par an.

\- Ce sera toujours ça de pris. Ecoute, je veux simplement apprendre. C'est peu demander en contrepartie de ton secret, non ? Parce que tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ton père apprécierait de savoir ce que tu fais dans la forêt qu'il déteste tant. »

Harold empêcha sa main de se resserrer autour de la gorge de la jeune fille. Une part de lui n'appréciait que très peu les menaces à peine voilées. Une autre, qui ne les appréciait pas plus, lui fit toutefois remarquer que c'était peut-être l'occasion de faire doucement changer la mentalité du village.

« - D'accord », soupira-t-il.

Et, face au sourire victorieux de la jeune fille, le Gallois pria pour avoir fait le bon choix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des centaines, des milliers de sorciers commencèrent à converger vers le stade. Points de lumières dans la nuit noire, ils faisaient maintenant fi de toute règle, allumant leurs baguettes. Un observateur extérieur aurait cru assister à une procession et la ferveur était telle parmi les supporter que c'en était presque une.

Mérida, de son côté, veillait à ne pas perdre ses parents, qui eux-mêmes gardaient un œil sur les triplés. Elle était plus ou moins sûre de pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable non plus. Surtout qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où se trouvaient leurs sièges.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche au milieu des bois furent nécessaires pour arriver près du stade, mais cela valait amplement la peine, de l'avis de la Gryffondor. Le terrain était entouré de gigantesques gradins rutilants, si hauts qu'on n'en voyait pas le sommet.

« - Il paraît qu'on peut y accueillir pas loin de cent mille spectateurs, fit remarquer Fergus.

\- On était autant sur le terrain de camping ?

\- Non, mais il y en a d'autres, répondit Elinor. Le nôtre est réservé aux billets les plus couteux, nous sommes donc les derniers à partir. Le match commencera environs vingt à trente minutes après notre arrivée dans le stade. Les résidents des terrains pour billet moins cher attendent déjà là depuis environs une heure trente.

\- Si longtemps ?

\- Il n'y a pas eu le choix, c'était impossible de gérer un afflux pareil. Si tout le monde était arrivé en même temps, il y aurait eu des morts.

\- Pourquoi des morts ?

\- Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une foule, surtout une aussi grande. Quand plus de vingt personnes sont confinées ensemble, dis-toi que tu as face à toi un niveau d'intelligence proche de celui d'une poule. Qu'un seul panique et c'est la débandade. Imagine si cent mille sorciers paniquent tous en même temps dans un endroit culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et rempli d'escaliers.

\- Ah. Effectivement. »

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Fergus tendit à l'hôtesse les sept billets.

« - Bonnes places ! s'exclama cette dernière. Vous êtes juste à côté de la tribune officielle. Prenez les escaliers et tournez au palier sept. La rangée C est la troisième en partant du haut. Bon match ! »

Remerciant la jeune dame, l'immense Ecossais emmena toute sa troupe vers les places. Comme l'avait prédit l'hôtesse, ils étaient juste à côté de la tribune officielle et donc pratiquement en face des vestiaires d'où sortiraient les joueurs d'ici peu de temps.

« - Ah, dit Elinor en jetant un regard à sa montre, cela devrait commencer. »

Comme de fait, la voix de Ludo Verpey résonna dans tous le stade à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Avec ce point d'exclamation, le stade entier sembla exploser en applaudissement. Partout, des drapeaux aux couleurs des pays finalistes étaient brandis et les supporter entonnaient en chœur l'hymne nationale de leur équipe. L'immense panneau qui surplombait les vestiaires, et qui jusque-là servait à faire défiler des publicités, se voila un instant avant de se transformer en tableau des scores.

« - Et avant que le match ne commence, profitons du traditionnel spectacle offert par les mascottes des deux équipes. Et voici les mascottes bulgares ! »

Les plus belles femmes que Mérida n'avait jamais vues entrèrent alors sur le terrain, dansant et se déhanchant sur une musique suave. Elle pensa un instant que c'était franchement de mauvais goût de qualifier des femmes de « mascottes », avant de constater le comportement des hommes dans les tribunes. Certains clamaient soudain qu'ils étaient prêts à faire des folies, d'autres se déclamaient inventeurs de ci ou de ça et des cas extrêmes s'apprêtaient même à enjamber la barrière de sécurité. Ces femmes étaient…

« - Des Vélanes, lui souffla sa mère. Profitez-en, les filles, on en voit rarement dans nos régions. Elles n'aiment pas s'éloigner des montagnes.

\- Pourquoi votre mari n'est-il pas affecté ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Cela dépend des hommes. Mais on a remarqué que les plus vieux résistent mieux à leurs charmes. Le Professeur Dumbledore est connu pour y être totalement insensible, même si on a jamais su comment il s'y prenait. »

Quand les Vélanes eurent fini leur show et les hommes sous le charme, dont faisait partie Verpey, retrouvé leurs esprits, celui-ci annonça l'arrivée des mascottes de l'Irlande, deuxième grande finaliste.

Leur arrivée se traduisit par un énorme nuage vert et doré.

« - Des farfadets ! »

Effectivement, le nuage s'avéra composé de millions de petits bonhommes habillé de vert. Passant au-dessus du public, ils déversèrent une importante quantité de pièces d'or. Mérida ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les plus jeunes se précipiter pour le ramasser, s'en fourrant autant que possible. L'or des fées était connu pour n'être qu'une illusion. Une illusion extrêmement réaliste, qui possédait même un poids et une existence tangible, mais qui s'évaporerait d'ici quelques heures.

Après une petite gigue, les farfadets s'en allèrent, ce qui permit à Ludo Verpey de reprendre la parole.

« - Eh bien, merci aux mascottes, mais il est maintenant temps de débuter ce match tant attendu ! Je vous prie d'accueillir, mesdames et messieurs, l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ! Voici… Dimitrov ! »

Un premier joueur surgit alors des vestiaires, sous les acclamations de milliers de spectateurs.

« - Ivanova ! »

Une seconde fois, le manège se répéta.

« - Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeet voici… Krum ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, bien plus impressionnant que pour les autres joueurs, éclata au sein du public. Krum, le plus jeune joueur de la finale et un attrapeur mondialement reconnu, avait des fans jusque dans le camp irlandais. Et le mot _fan_ , au vu de l'attitude de certains supporters, était même léger. Mérida savait que, par exemple, son cousin Ron était un adorateur absolu du joueur, qu'il plaçait même au-dessus des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée.

« - Et maintenant, accueillons les joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande ! Voici… Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeet… Lynch ! »

A l'inverse de l'équipe bulgare, les applaudissements furent bien plus intenses pour l'équipe d'Irlande, qui jouait pratiquement à domicile, mais il n'y eu pas de grande ovation pour l'entrée de l'attrapeur qui, s'il était reconnu comme correct, ne déchaînait pas les foules comme Krum.

Le véritable intérêt de l'équipe d'Irlande tenait plutôt en ses balais : sept Eclairs de Feu, les tout derniers balais d'une gamme qui entendait faire sa place dans le monde sportif de haut niveau, comme Nimbus l'avait fait pour le sport familial. Chaque Eclair de Feu valait une petite fortune, au point que les vendeurs n'affichaient pas le prix en vitrine(2). Et ce match, c'était l'occasion de voir ce qu'avaient ces petits bijoux dans le ventre, histoire de savoir si cela valait la peine de demander le prix au vendeur. Si l'Irlande gagnait, nul doute que les ventes allaient faire un bond en avant. Si elle perdait aussi, mais les joueurs avaient alors intérêt à bien se défendre.

Les deux équipes se placèrent face à face. Au milieu, l'abritre, une caisse sous le bras, faisait un rappel des règles.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, énonça Verpey,… Que le match… Commence ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - C'était incroyable ! s'extasia Mérida, faisant sourire Raiponce. Tu as vu la feinte de Wronsky de Krum ? J'ai cru qu'il allait s'écraser au sol ! Et il l'a réalisée deux fois, en plus ! »

Toujours un peu dans le gaz suite à ce match qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait été tout bonnement extraordinaire, la blonde se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle-même avait été très impressionnée par l'attrapeur Bulgare, sans conteste la seule star du match. Ses coéquipiers étaient bons, l'équipe d'Irlande tout à fait honorable mais aucun autre joueur n'arrivait à la cheville du jeune homme qui évoluait comme un sylphe(3) une fois dans les airs. Ce qui était amusant, avait-elle remarquée, c'était qu'une fois au sol, il était pataud et maladroit.

Ecoutant d'une oreille Mérida qui babillait toujours, la jeune fille profita des lanternes qui éclairaient le chemin pour regarder autour d'elle. A côté d'elle, Fergus tenait dans ses bras deux des triplés profondément endormis après ces heures intenses. Le troisième, tout aussi endormi, séjournait dans les bras de sa mère et mâchouillait activement une mèche de cheveux bruns dans son sommeil.

Une fois sortis du bois, les parents de Mérida décidèrent d'aller coucher les plus jeunes. Les deux filles, elles, rejoignirent les Weasley les plus âgés, pour fêter la victoire. Rapidement rejointe par Fergus et Elinor, elles levèrent leur verre d'un alcool roumain étrange ramené par Charlie, l'unique que la Lady Dunbroch leur avait permis, à la victoire bulgare.

La soirée fut plus que festive. Entre les supporters bulgares qui noyaient leur désespoir dans la joie et les Irlandais qui faisaient une rumba de tous les diables, c'était l'île entière de Grande-Bretagne qui allait bientôt être réveillée par tout ce vacarme.

Vers un bon trois heures du matin, alors que les plus jeunes enfants Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, avaient été envoyés se coucher depuis quelques temps, il fut décidé que la fête avait assez duré pour tout le monde et les deux familles se séparèrent, chacune retournant dans sa tente.

Epuisée, même s'il elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tant qu'elle était plongée dans l'euphorie ambiante, Raiponce s'endormit comme une masse aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Son sommeil paisible, fait rare depuis la découverte de sa parenté, aurait pu se prolonger bien des heures, si Elinor n'avait pas soudainement surgi dans la tête aux alentours de cinq heures.

« - Les filles, dépêchez-vous ! Levez-vous et habillez-vous en vitesse !

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- Des sorciers ont trop bu. Plusieurs tentes sont en feu et ils ont ensorcelés les moldus qui gèrent le terrain. C'est la panique dehors. On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Inquiète de voir la si inébranlable Elinor perdre son sang-froid, la Serdaigle enfila rapidement un pull et un pantalon. Accompagnée de Mérida, qui était simplement vêtue de la robe de l'équipe d'Irlande achetée avant le match, les trois sorcières sortirent de la tente.

Comme l'avait annoncé la plus âgée, c'était effectivement la panique totale à l'extérieur et, sans les sorts de silence apposés à la tente, nul doute qu'elles auraient été réveillées par ce vacarme. Le feu s'était rapidement propagé de tente en tente et c'était maintenant la moitié du camp bulgare qui brûlait comme un feu de joie.

Et au centre de tout cela, quatre silhouettes étaient ballotées en l'air. En s'approchant rapidement, Raiponce constata qu'il s'agissait de la famille Roberts. La mère de Mérida avait dit quelque chose à leur sujet, mais la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'un des deux enfants était en train de tourner sur lui-même tel une toupie, tandis que sa mère, une femme plus que « forte » était retournée dans tous les sens. Mr. Roberts, lui, changeait de couleur toute les secondes, un sortilège très amusant d'ordinaire, mais tout simplement malsain pour le moment.

« - Il faut les faire descendre, cria la jeune fille à la brune par-dessus le vacarme.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça n'importe comment, ils risqueraient de se blesser, surtout le plus jeune. On va s'en occuper avec les sorciers du Ministère. Vous, allez aider à éteindre le feu. Utilisez la magie, la situation est suffisamment grave pour ça. »

Ni une, ni deux, la blonde partit en direction des flammes, accompagnée de son ami. Sortant sa baguette, elle commença à invoquer de l'eau à tour de bras, aspergeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tentes embrasées. Autour d'elle, des gens fuyaient, la plupart du temps des jeunes qu'on envoyait se mettre à l'abri dans les bois. La jeune fille était même certaine d'avoir vu passer le plus jeune cousin de Mérida et ses deux amis, plus loin.

Rapidement, des dizaines de sorciers tentèrent de s'y mettre ensemble pour maîtriser le feu. Une grande réussite sur a majeure partie du terrain, surtout après la fuite des fauteurs de trouble. Malheureusement, un de ces sots avait lancé un feudeymon, un sort de magie noire invoquant des démons de feu. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, c'était la quasi-totalité de la prairie qui était engloutie par les flammes. Heureusement, Bill Weasley et d'autres sorciers spécialisés dans les sortilèges parvinrent finalement à canaliser l'enchantement et à l'arrêter. Tout semblait fini. Doucement, le calme reprenait ses droits.

Mais soudain, la lueur pâle de la lune se teinta d'un vert morbide. Haut, haut dans le ciel, l'immense image d'un crâne luisant à la langue de serpent trônait au milieu des étoiles.

« - La marque ! »

Ce simple cri fit renaître la panique, principalement chez les sorciers anglais. La bousculade reprit et Raiponce se retrouva emportée loin de Mérida. La Marque des Ténèbres, car c'était bien elle, était le symbole qu'avait utilisé Vous-Savez-Qui quand il perpétrait ses massacres. Voir la Marque, c'était apprendre qu'il y avait eu un mort. On en l'avait plus vu depuis treize années, mais le traumatisme était trop profond pour disparaître aussi vite.

Se dégageant tant bien que mal de la foule, la Serdaigle essaya de se repérer. Le feu ne s'était pas déclenché tout près de leur tente et, dans l'action, elle s'était encore plus éloignée. La veille, elle se serait repérée avec les tentes caractéristiques, comme celle en forme de petit château fait de nuages, mais aujourd'hui presque tout avait brûlé. Elle commençait légèrement à paniquer, quand une voix connue résonna dans son dos.

« - Raiponce ?

\- Bill ! Je… J'ai été emportée par la foule. Je ne sais plus trop où est la tente.

\- Je vois. Viens ici, il ne fait pas bon rester seul. Je te raccompagnerai après, je dois d'abord vérifier qu'il ne reste aucune trace du Feudeymon. Ces trucs sont des vraies crasses, une étincelle survit et on se retrouve en enfer avant de dire ouf.

\- La panique s'est calmée ?

\- Oui. On a détruit la marque aussi vite que possible dès qu'on a attrapé la coupable.

\- Vous l'avez eu ?

\- Ouaip. Et ça sera pas joli quand ça va se savoir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« L'elfe de Bartemius « Barty » Croupton a ainsi été retrouvée en possession d'une baguette, acte illégal selon l'article 3 du code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques, qui spécifie qu'aucune créature humanoïde n'est autorisée à en posséder ou utiliser une. De plus, cette baguette était celle-là même qui a fait apparaître la Marque de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nul doute qu'une enquête approfondie sera dûment menée, en réponse à l'incompétence de notre Ministère qui sans nul doute, nous a mis dans l'embarras et surtout mis en jeu la sécurité de nos concitoyens.

Rita Skeeter »

« - Cette femme est vraiment un poison, constata Tatiana quand Jack eut fini de lire l'article à voix haute. Elle n'écrit jamais rien qui ne fera pas de tort à quelqu'un. »

Jack, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. Il savait que Raiponce et Mérida devaient se rendre à la Coupe du Monde. Il n'y avait, heureusement, pas eu de morts mais le journal indiquait que plusieurs personnes avaient été blessées, sans préciser de nom. Il espérait que les filles n'étaient pas dans le lot.

« - On arrive dans cinq minutes ! cria North depuis la siège de devant.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée !

\- Les cheminées sont bouchées avec les problèmes de ces derniers jours et le MagicoBus a été réquisitionné, donc pas le choix, répondit le vieillard tout souriant. Et puis, je vais finir par me rouiller si je ne le conduit pas de temps en temps. »

Faisant claquer les rênes, l'homme fit faire un looping au Traineau, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses petits-enfants. Le vaisseau étant invisible, Tatiana ne put rien dire, mais elle montra clairement son mécontentement, ronchonnant contre les « vieux fous inconscients ».

Le bon côté du Traineau, c'est qu'en plus d'être fun, il était incroyablement rapide. Pas autant que le MagicoBus, mais il secouait beaucoup moins, ce qui avait pour avantage de ne pas rendre Tatiana malade.

« - Arrête de faire le zouave et conduis-nous. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère pour utiliser ce truc au aujourd'hui, mais je doute que tu la réobtiennes si tu te crash.

\- Bien capitaine ! »

La fin du voyage fut beaucoup plus calme, au grand damne des enfants. Avec un grand bruit, North finit par se poser un peu à l'extérieur du quai 9/3.

Tandis qu'il déchargeait toutes les valises, Tatiana prit Jack à part.

« - Toujours aucun problème ? demande-t-elle.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Bien. J'ai renforcé la scellée tout au long des vacances, elle devrait tenir sans problème. Mais si tu sens la moindre faille, la moindre perte de contrôle, va voir le Professeur Snape. Je l'ai prévenu par lettre et il t'enverra aussitôt à la maison. N'hésite pas une seconde, d'accord ?

\- Mais… Snape ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fiche la trouille.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse penser. Ou tout du moins, c'est un homme avec un sens de l'honneur. Et il me doit un service.

\- D'accord…

\- C'est bien, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, ce qui l'obligeait maintenant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Et veille sur Valéry. J'ai l'impression que cette année risque encore d'être mouvementée.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Juste une impression. Sois prudent, d'accord ?

\- Très bien.

\- Merveilleux ! Je pense que ton grand-père a fini, allons-y. »

Effectivement, North avait descendu les valises et aidé son plus jeune petit-fils à monter à bord du train. Veilleuse était occupé à embrasser Emma quand Jack et sa mère arrivèrent.

« - Vous voilà, vous deux ! Je me demandais si le train n'allait pas partir sans Jack. Dépêche-toi de monter. »

Effectivement, le contrôleur venait de siffler le départ. Agrippant la barre, le jeune homme se hissa à bord. Après un dernier au revoir de la main, les deux garçons virent le quai s'éloigner rapidement, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents ne soient plus que deux petits points au loin.

« - On va où ? demanda Veilleuse en suivant Jack.

\- J'ai des amis qui nous ont gardé de la place. Maintenant, si tu veux, tu peux aller faire un tour pour rencontrer les autres élèves.

\- Non ! s'exclama le garçon en se raccrochant à la main de son frère.

\- Veilleuse… Tu es grand, maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à ma main dès que tu as peur, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… répondit le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

\- Allez, on y est, dit Jack en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Fais un grand sourire, d'accord ? Tu vas voir, ils sont gentils. »

Ouvrant la porte, le Serpentard se retrouva face aux trois autres membres du Projet A, ainsi que Marius, qui avait pris l'habitude de faire le voyage avec eux.

« - Salut la compagnie !

\- On se demandait si tu avais raté le train. J'avais espoir, je l'avoue.

\- Désolé de la fausse joie, rouquine, mais tu ne débarassera pas de moi comme ça. Bon, les gars, je vous présente Valéry, ou Veilleuse. C'est mon petit frère. Veilleuse, voici Marius, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold.

\- Bon… Bonjour… »

Raiponce, qui, après tout, avait réussi à dompter les trois terribles frères Dunbroch, se pencha vers le garçon.

« - Bonjour Valéry. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Comme l'a dit Jack, je m'appelle Raiponce. Je suis à Serdaigle. Et toi, tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu veux aller ?

\- Je… J'aimerai bien aller à Poufsouffle. Jack dit qu'ils sont gentils.

\- Je vois. C'est vrai. Mais il y a des gens gentils partout, tu sais ? »

La situation un peu décoincée, le groupe finit de s'installer dans la cabine. Marius et Harold engagèrent une partie d'échecs, observés par Veilleuse, tandis que Jack discutait avec les filles.

« - Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes, à la Coupe du Monde ?

\- Non, même si on a failli perdre Raiponce, qui s'est faite emportée par le mouvement de foule. Heureusement, mon cousin Bill l'a ramenée. On est rentrés dès qu'on a pu avec ma mère, mon père est resté sur place pour aider. Malgré ce que dit Skeeter, le Ministère a bien géré le tout et il n'y presque pas eu de blessés. C'est principalement du matériel endommagé. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Le plus gros des dégâts a été fait sur le moral. La Marque des Ténèbres rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs et l'ambiance est morose. J'ai entendu qu'ils avaient augmenté la sécurité à Sainte-Mangouste et à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont peur d'une nouvelle vague d'attaque. Des vieux mangemorts, ceux qui ont échappé à la prison et qui pourraient avoir de la nostalgie. Sans oublier Sirius Black, qui fait toujours peur, même s'il semble s'être éloigné du Royaume-Uni.

\- Eh bien, l'année s'annonce joyeuse… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(0) La cour dans le sens « faire la cour à quelqu'un » ^^ Apparemment, c'était clair que dans ma tête, vu le commentaire de ma bêta p

(1) A partir de là, je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter « Forbidden Friendship ».

(2) Ce qui est toujours une très mauvaise chose. Quand un objet est affiché avec « Prix sur demande » ou alors mis en tout petit, il n'y a qu'une chose à savoir : c'est cher. Trop, probablement.

(3) Les Sylphes sont des esprits de l'air. La « femelle » se nomme la Sylphide.

Bon, la fin est un peu en queue de poisson, mais j'arrive pas à trouver comment faire… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tous cas !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour la répartition de Veilleuse et… Autre chose )

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Chasseur

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des gâteaux. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Zaza's Mind, Anthae, LadyWyvern, Philou, KuroKyuketsuki, son.y, mc arno, Loupiote54, SunWings, Melkion et Paquerette-san pour leur review !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Harold se sent plus à l'aise avec la magie sauvage. Pour sa relation avec Cédric, on verra ^^ La capacité animagus gardera une petite part, mais pas trop dans cette arc-ci, plus à partir du prochain.

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Et oui, au moins deux ans pour la fic (en comptant que je ne publie « que » 1 chapitre par quinzaine, soit 26 chapitres par an et qu'il reste quatre arc qui font tous environs 10 à 15 chapitres, il y en a au moins pour deux (voire trois) ans. Et danseur avec les leys ^^ Ça m'a fait penser à « Danse avec les loups » et il y a un peu de ça.

Effectivement, Astrid n'est pas « mauvaise ». Je ne l'aime pas, mais je peux le reconnaître ^^

On risque peu de perdre Fergus, c'est vrai ^^ Et pour l'accident à La Mecque, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais de manière général, quand on foule compressée panique, ça finit mal. Et c'est Vélane, pas Vénale ^^ (quoi que, ya des liens à faire).

Pour Rita, le personnage est horrible, ce qui le rend génial. C'est un de mes préférés, dans tous les personnages si « littéraires » de Rowling. Elle, elle fait le mal parce qu'elle est bonne à ça et qu'elle adore. Pas de sombre passé, pas de rédemption, juste un mauvais fond.

Pour Tatiana, elle va être un des plans central de cet arc. Pas mal de secrets, pas mal de révélations.

Bonne lecture !

KuroKyutseki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que tout cela t'ait plu. Petite rectification : ce n'était pas l'introduction de Veilleuse. Il était déjà là dans le Projet A, même si plus discret.

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que la Projet A et sa suite te plaise. Pour tes questions, elles sont intéressantes. Certaines trouveront réponse dans la suite, d'autres non. (et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe si un animagus se fait mordre par un loup-garou).

Bonne lecture !

Loupiote54 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Content que ça te plaise toujous : )

Bonne lecture !

Melkion : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Et comme les chiens sont interdits à Poudlard, ce serait quand même difficile à faire avaler « Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc ». Pour les OS, ça attendra. La suite, elle est là ^^

Et je me pencherai donc sur H2G2.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Sérieux, les gars, si vous pouviez vous inscrire sur le site, ça me simplifierai teeeeeeellement la vie pour vous répondre ^^

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Chasseur**

Quand les élèves débarquèrent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, la pluie tombait dru. On ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres et quiconque osait mettre un pied hors de son parapluie se retrouvait trempé comme une soupe. C'était dans ces moments-là que Mérida était contente de ne pas devoir traverser le lac en barque à la rentrée.

Se dépêchant de rejoindre les calèches, elle sauta plus qu'elle ne monta dedans, car même un bon parapluie ne vaut pas grand-chose face à une pluie aussi violente, une de ces pluies vicieuses qui tournoient autour de vous et finit quand même par vous atteindre, malgré tous vos efforts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses amis suivirent. Raiponce, dont le parapluie n'avait pas résisté au vent, s'était retrouvée trempée avant même de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri sous celui d'Harold, ce qui avait pour résultat de lui rajouter deux bons kilos au niveau des cheveux, qu'elle essora autant qu'elle put une fois à bord.

Les sombrals, qui ne semblaient absolument pas dérangés par le temps, mais fallait-il encore les voir pour s'en rendre compte, se mirent en route quand la porte fut refermée, emmenant les adolescents vers l'école. Mérida, qui s'ennuyait, décida de taquiner un peu Jack.

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter, Maman Poule. Ton poussin ne risque rien.

\- T'as vu le temps ? Il pourrait tomber dans le lac.

\- Il sait nager, non ?

\- Oui, mais pas dans un lac très profond habité par un calamar géant.

\- Le calamar est très gentil. Et il est avec Hagrid.

\- Le même Hagrid qui ne juge pas les hippogriffes dangereux pour un premier cours de SACM ? »

Le blanc marquait un point.

« - Bon, il est parfois un peu inconscient, mais Dumbledore ne lui confierait pas des enfants s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, non ?

\- Dumbledore a fait confiance à Quirrel. Et à Lockhart. »

Ouais. Pas faux. Décidemment, Jack inquiet n'était pas si amusant que ça. Il se mettait même à réfléchir un peu trop. Fallait espérer qu'il ne tomberait pas dans des phases mère-poule trop souvent ou cette année serait ennuyeuse à mourir.

« - Tu penses qu'il ira à Serpentard ? Les gens de la même famille finissent souvent dans la même maison, intervint Raiponce.

\- Peu de chances. Il ira surement à Serdaigle. Voire Poufsouffle. Mais pas à Serpentard. Ça lui fera du bien d'être un peu sans moi. Il a onze ans mais… Il est très attaché à moi et ça risque de lui jouer des tours.

\- Surtout qu'il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul d'ici deux ans.

\- Surtout. Mais j'espère qu'il aura un peu grandi d'ici là. »

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement et très vite, le Château apparu au loin. Ses hautes tours se découpaient dans le ciel noir à chaque éclair qui traversait les nuages, lui donnant des allures de décor de film d'horreur.

Quand la calèche se gara en face du perron, les adolescents se précipitèrent vers l'entrée, espérant pouvoir passer entre les gouttes. Espoir vain, évidemment. Heureusement, la magie était permise au sein de l'école et un coup de baguette arrangea rapidement le tout. Raiponce, avec compassion, prit même le temps de sécher les pauvres deuxièmes années qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux.

« - Bon, on se retrouve demain ? Ou tantôt, si on se croise. »

Sur ces mots, le groupe se scinda en quatre, chacun rejoignant sa table. Mérida, s'installant à la place que lui avaient réservée ses cousins, profita du petit répit entre l'arrivée des années supérieures et celle des premières pour essayer d'apprendre si oui ou non Fred et George avaient réussi à extirper à leur frère Percy ce qu'était ce « fameux évènement top secret qui allait se dérouler à Poudlard cette année ». Le plus vieux n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler, trop content de faire un peu mariner les deux démons jumeaux.

Des démons qui, malgré tout leur savoir-faire, n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit, ce qui était rageant. Enfin bon, connaissant le goût du spectacle de Dumbledore, il ne résisterait pas et l'annoncerait surement avant la fin de la soirée. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les premières ne seraient pas trop nombreux.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Les deux grandes portes venaient de s'ouvrir doucement, dévoilant le Professeur McGonagall, en tête d'une file d'enfants trempés et frigorifiés. Mérida devait l'avouer, traverser le lac dans ces conditions était assez rude. Mais tout le monde méritait de voir Poudlard pour la première fois depuis le lac. C'était un instant magique, féérique que rien n'égalait pour les sorciers anglais. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait et il fallait le marquer d'un grand coup.

Au milieu de tous, en compagnie d'un futur-élève enroulé dans ce qui semblait être le manteau en peau de taupe d'Hagrid(1), Mérida finit par repérer Veilleuse, qui ressemblait à un chat mouillé, mais c'était plus ou moins l'état de tous les premières.

Quand le Choixpeau eu fait sa chanson, chanson que la rousse n'écouta qu'à moitié, le professeur de Métamorphose commença à lister tous les nouveaux et, contrairement aux espoirs de Mérida, ils étaient nombreux. Il fallut presque un quart d'heure pour arriver à la lettre « L ».

« - Lunanoff Valéry. »

Tout tremblant, le jeune adolescent s'avança vers l'estrade. Quand il fut assis sur le tabouret, la sorcière posa délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête et le couvre-chef lui tomba presque immédiatement sur les yeux(3).

Le vieux morceau de tissus sembla pensif, autant qu'on puisse le dire d'après sa « tête » couturée et rapiécée, puis la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche s'étira et il cria :

« - POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Une acclamation s'éleva de la table des noirs et jaunes, toujours prompts à bien accueillir les nouveaux, et ils furent vite rejoints par quelques membres épars des trois autres maisons, menés par les membres du Projet A. Si Jack et Raiponce restait relativement sobre, Mérida, accompagnée des Weasley, faisaient un tapage de tous les diables, au point qu'ils firent rougir Veilleuse et eurent droit à un regard noir de la sous-directrice.

Quand le plus jeune fut assis, elle continua la liste, jusqu'à Wetherby Ethan. Avec un grand sourire, Dumbledore se leva alors et déclara :

« - Bon appétit ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack, après avoir vérifié que Veilleuse s'était bien installé, commença à remplir son assiette. Le plus jeune était assis à côté d'Harold, qu'il semblait d'ailleurs avoir pris en affection. Tant mieux, c'était important pour lui d'avoir un point de repère dans sa nouvelle maison.

 _« - Tu dis ça, mais tu penses autre chose, siffla soudainement la Voix._

 _\- Tais-toi, claqua Jack à l'intérieure de sa tête._

 _\- Tas scellée te permet beaucoup de choses, mais pas de me supprimer. Et de tels moments sont idéaux, pour moi. Avoue, avoue qu'une petite part de toi déteste ce bouseux de Gallois. Non seulement il te bat dans la majorité des cours, mais maintenant, il te vole ton petit frère !_

 _\- Veilleuse n'est pas une chose. On ne peut pas le voler._

 _\- Tu joues sur les mots, petit homme. Ton frère, qui te voyait comme un dieu, se détache de toi, il te préfère un assassin, un tueur de dragon !_

 _\- Tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'avant et moi, plus aussi naïf. Harold n'est pas un tueur et il ne me « vole » pas Veilleuse. Maintenant, retourne te coucher et fiche-moi la paix ! »_

Forcée par la magie de la scellée, la Voix battit en retraite. Ce que sa mère avait fait marchait décidément à merveille. Elle l'avait mis en garde, le prévenant que la Voix profiterait de chaque moment de faiblesse, mais jusqu'à maintenant, Jack avait su garder le contrôle. L'important, c'était de retomber sur ses pieds.

Chassant définitivement la Voix, il se reconcentra sur sa conversation avec Marius, tout en nettoyant son assiette. Le repas passa relativement vite, même si les desserts s'étaient fait attendre.

« - T'as vu ? lui demanda Marius. La chaise du professeur de Défense est vide. Tu crois que Dumbledore n'a trouvé personne ?

\- Peut-être. Ou alors, c'est quelqu'un dans le genre de Lupin.

\- C'est pas la pleine lune.

\- Pas forcément un loup-garou. Un vampire. Une harpie. Ou juste un gars allergique à la foule. »

Marius n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le Directeur, maintenant que la dernière miette avait disparu des plats, s'étaient levé. Certains auraient eu besoin de réclamer le silence, mais le vieil homme, après toutes ces années, avaient appris qu'il y avait des moyens plus discrets que de faire exploser une gerbe d'étincelle.

« - Mes enfants, je vous souhaite, ou la bienvenue, ou un bon retour. Je me doute qu'un seul désir vous anime actuellement, celui de rejoindre vos lits douillets. Je dois cependant vous demander d'attendre encore un peu, car j'ai plusieurs annonces importantes à vous faire. La première, c'est que la célèbre Coupe de Quidditch n'aurait pas lieu cette année… »

Avant qu'il puisse placer un mot de plus, une huée lui arriva dessus à toute allure. Tout le monde le savait, le Quidditch était vénéré à Poudlard, principalement car c'était un des seuls moyens de distraction dont disposaient les élèves(4). Cela expliquait donc la ferveur et le soupçon d'insouciance avec lesquels des adolescents invectivaient un des plus grands sorciers du siècle.

Les plus actifs étaient sans conteste les membres des différentes équipes, même si les jumeaux Weasley, toujours eux, se démarquaient pas mal, notamment avec leurs insultes très fleuries(5).

« - Cela s'explique par l'organisation d'un autre évènement. Cette année, Poudlard à l'honneur d'accueillir… »

Le barbu fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, non par les élèves, mais par les portes de la Grande Salles qui s'étaient ouvertes en grand, pour laisser entrer une silhouette boiteuse. A point nommé, un éclair traversé le ciel du plafond enchanté, illuminant le visage de l'inconnu(6). Sur le coup, les élèves les plus proches de l'homme auraient préféré que le Château s'abstienne. Le visage de l'inconnu était si couturé de cicatrice qu'il semblait composé de plusieurs visage raccommodés ensemble à la va-vite. Mais le pire restait sans conteste son œil droit, un œil énorme qui ressortait de l'orbite et semblait actuellement fou, tournant dans tous les sens et regardant même vers l'arrière.

« - Professeur Maugrey ! Pile au bon moment. Je vous présente votre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Venez donc vous asseoir, j'allais expliquer les évènements de cette année. »

Claudiquant, sa jambe droite étant remplacée par une jambe de bois, l'homme traversa la salle, ne s'arrêtant qu'au milieu du parcours pour boire une gorgée de sa fiole.

C'était un des tics très connus d'Alastor Maugrey « Fol-Œil », le Chasseur de mages noirs. Un des meilleurs aurors de son temps. La moitié d'Azkaban était là grâce à, ou à cause de, lui. Retraité depuis quelques années, il était maintenant surtout connu pour sa paranoïa très poussée. Régulièrement, il faisait la une des journaux, parce que sa poubelle avait agressé quelqu'un ou qu'un de ses pièges s'étaient déclenché sur le pauvre facteur.

« - Bien… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. C »tte année, Poudlard accueillera la Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

Un brouhaha, bien différent de celui de tout à l'heure, beaucoup plus excité, éclata.

« - Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas cette noble tradition, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers est une compétition organisée entre les écoles de Poudlard, Beaubâton et Durmstrang. Le Tournoi est vieux de sept cents ans, même si cela fait près de deux cents ans qu'il n'a pas eu lieu. Cette année, avec la collaboration du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et celle du Département de Coopération Magique Internationale. A la clef, la gloire et une somme de mille gallions. Les règles ont toutefois été revues. »

Les élèves, qui jusque-là baignaient dans des rêves de célébrité et d'argent, se ressaisirent.

« - Par le passé, le Tournoi a causé énormément de morts parmi les élèves les plus prometteurs. Pour éviter cela, nous avons décidé que seuls les élèves de sixième et septième année auraient le droit de participer. Pour les élèves non-majeurs, une autorisation parentale sera exigée.(7) »

Une vague de protestation s'éleva du côté des cinquièmes années et plus jeunes, tandis que les élèves des deux dernières années réfléchissaient.

Jack, de son côté, cherchait un moyen de participer. Le plus dur, ce serait d'obtenir l'autorisation de sa mère. Une lettre longue et convaincante allait être nécessaire.

« - Les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beaubâton arriveront le 30 octobre. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Raiponce arrivant à la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, l'excitation de la veille n'était toujours pas retombée. Toutes les conversations de la salle tournaient autour du Tournoi. Il fallait dire que nombre de jeunes sorciers avaient étés élevés avec les vieux récits des anciennes éditions. Et les mille gallions à la clef était une plus-value certaine.

Elle savait déjà que de nombreux élèves, y compris Jack et Mérida, avaient pris d'assaut tôt ce matin la volière pour demander à leurs parents la permission de participer. Nul doute qu'il y aurait beaucoup de déçus.

Pour sa part, Raiponce ne comptait pas participer. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses capacités, mais il serait certainement plus intéressant de regarder le Tournoi que d'en être acteur. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son avant-dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il lui restait plein de choses à découvrir, ce qui était nettement plus intéressant que des épreuves de force.

Mâchonnant sa tartine, elle attrapa son horaire. Celui-ci était bien plus léger que les années précédentes, car elle n'avait pris que les matières qui l'intéressaient et avait donc éliminé les cours comme Astronomie ou Divination. Mais elle savait que ces cours en moins seraient contrebalancés par une quantité de travail à fournir plus importante.

« - Alors, aujourd'hui… DCFM et Métamorphose. Ça promet d'être intéressant. »

Empoignant son sac et une tartine grillée pour la route, elle prit la direction de la salle de cours. Normalement, Harold et Mérida avaient cours avec elle, mais après cinq ans, elle avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de les attendre le matin, les deux amis étant à peu près aussi réactifs que des mollusques à ce moment-là de la journée.

Trouvant la salle déjà ouverte, même si le Professeur était absent, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, à savoir ni trop près du tableau, ni trop dans le fond.

Au compte-gouttes, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Ils étaient relativement nombreux, car les cours du niveau ASPIC se donnaient toujours aux quatre maisons en même temps, même pour ceux qui, comme Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, attiraient du monde.

Harold et Mérida, moins d'une minute avant la sonnerie, finirent par apparaître à leur tour.

« - Salut ! Prête pour ce premier cours avec le Chasseur ? On est les tous premiers à l'avoir.

\- J'ai vu ça. Je me demande s'il est un bon enseignant.

\- D'après ce que je sais, il était reconnu comme un excellent instructeur, chez les Aurors. »

La conversation fut close par le son de la jambe de bois de Maugrey. Un silence de plomb s'étendit sur la pièce tandis que l'homme rejoignait tranquillement l'estrade. Quand il fut dessus, il laissa courir son regard sur l'assemblée, chose que son énorme œil bleu électrique rendait très perturbante.

« - Bien. Pas la peine de m'présenter, Dumbledore l'a fait hier. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que, de un, vous êtes assez malins pour avoir réussi votre BUSE et que, de deux, vous vous intéressez aux Forces du Mal et au moyen de les défaire. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne compte pas être gentil. Nous allons plonger au cœur des ténèbres. Voir le pire dont l'Homme est capable. Si vous ne pouvez pas faire face à cela, vous pouvez sortir. Vous ne serez pas pénalisés et obtiendrez la moyenne en fin d'année. »

Un murmure intrigué parcouru la pièce, mais personne ne bougea.

« - Nous pouvons donc y aller. Jusqu'à présent, vos professeurs ont étés de niveaux très divers, allant de l'excellent au pitoyable. Cela explique entre autre vos faiblesses dans certaines branches. Pour ce début d'année, nous nous centrerons principalement sur les grands Sortilèges Noirs. Il y en a plusieurs catégories. La plus connue est celle des Impardonnables et c'est par celle-là que nous commencerons. Tout d'abord, qui peut me dire pourquoi on appelle ces trois sortilèges des « Impardonnables » ? Oui, Mr…

\- Diggory. On les appelle ainsi car l'utilisation d'un seul conduit à une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban, sans procès.

\- C'est exactement cela. Maintenant, j'aimerai que quelqu'un me donne un de ces trois sortilèges. Oui, Miss… ?

\- Johnson. Le sortilège Doloris ?

\- Ah, le doloris. Le sort de douleur. Parfaitement indétectable à petite dose, totalement destructeur à grandes. Voyons voir ses effets. »

Avec horreur, Raiponce vit l'homme couturé de cicatrices plonger sa main dans le bocal qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Celui-ci contenait trois araignées. Maugrey en sortit une et, d'un geste de la baguette, il quadrupla sa taille, puis lança :

« - Endoloris ! »

L'animal, en une seconde, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, agité de spasmes. Avec fascination, les élèves regardèrent l'arachnide souffrir de cette torture invisible. D'un geste sec, Maugrey mit fin au sortilège.

« - Le sortilège Doloris n'est pas le seul sortilège de douleur existant. Il a toutefois une particularité : il nécessite de vouloir faire du mal. Par exemple, n'importe lequel d'entre vous pourrais me jeter un Reducto, mais si vous tentiez de lancer un doloris sans envie de me voir me tordre de douleur, vous n'arriveriez même pas à me chatouiller. Le second sortilège. Oui, Mr… ?

\- Haddock. L'Imperium.

\- Le sort de contrôle. Un gros problème pour le Ministère, lors de la guerre, car parfaitement indétectable. Même le Véritasérum ne permettait pas de déterminer si la victime avait agi d'elle-même ou à cause du sort. Beaucoup de mangemorts s'en sont sorti en prétendant avoir agi sous emprise. Et avec une belle bourse de gallions, aussi. »

Saisissant la deuxième araignée, qu'il fit grossir, il grogna un « Impero » en pointant sa baguette sur elle. La créature, comme dirigée par des fils invisible, se redressa sur deux pattes et se mit à danser comme un artiste de cabaret. La situation aurait pu être très amusante, si chacun n'avait pas été conscient que cela pourrait être eux, à la place de l'araignée.

« - Ce sortilège sera l'objet de notre cours. Je vous apprendrai notamment à y résister. Maintenant, le dernier sortilège. Miss… ?

\- Bell. Le sortilège de mort.

\- Effectivement. L'Avada Kedavra, ou sortilège de Mort, est le dernier sortilège. Il est connu pour être inévitable, même si notre « Survivant » a, d'une étrange façon, réussi à lui résister. »

Avec délicatesse, il saisit la dernière araignée.

« - Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eu un éclair vert et l'animal retomba sur le bureau. Morte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand ils ressortirent du cours de DCFM, Harold n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Voir les Sortilèges Impardonnables en action l'avait déjà retourné, surtout le dernier, mais subir l'Imperium pour apprendre à y résister, c'était bien pire. Maugrey n'y avait pas été de main morte et le Gallois n'avait pas réussi à le contrer. Il ne se savait pas capable de faire la roue aussi bien.

Se massant le cou, il se tourna vers les filles.

« - Ça vous va toujours ce soir ? J'ai vu Jack au matin et lui était OK.

\- Pas de problèmes. Tu vas où ? La salle de Métamorphose est de l'autre côté.

\- Je n'ai pas pris ce cours, finalement. Il n'est pas absolument nécessaire pour devenir dresseur, et comme je ne suis pas forcément très bon en Métamorphose, j'ai préféré laisser tomber. »

Laissant les deux filles rejoindre leur cours, le Poufsouffle remit son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle de Krokmou. La transformation du chat vers le dragon aurait lieu ce soir et il avait quelques idées pour que l'endroit soit mieux protégé. Et il était beaucoup plus facile de faire ça avec un chat ennuyeux qu'avec un dragon affectueux dans les jambes.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, il parvint assez vite à la salle cachée. Libérant Krokmou, qu'il avait récupéré en passant, il sortit de son sac un gros livre d'enchantement. C'était Raiponce qui le lui avait acheté l'année dernière pour son anniversaire mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de mettre les sortilèges en pratique.

Ouvrant le livre à la page qui l'intéressait, il sorti sa baguette et commença à psalmodier. Il sentit les dernières gouttes du pouvoir qu'il avait récupérer dans les leys s'écouler dans le sortilège. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait espéré que l'augmentation de pouvoir serait définitive, même s'il avait vite déchanté.

L'entraînement d'Astrid lui avait déjà coûté pas mal de magie. La jeune fille comprenait vite, mais il était difficile d'apprendre sans voir les effets du sort en direct. Harold avait donc dû faire des démonstrations tout au long de la dernière semaine de vacances. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cela avait été relativement agréable. Astrid était beaucoup moins agressive avec lui dans ces moment-là. S'il n'avait pas été définitivement de l'autre bord, il aurait même peut-être pu développer des sentiments pour cette face-là de la jeune fille.

Finalement, poser les sorts lui prit la majorité de la matinée. Le dîner, toujours rythmé par les conversations autour du Tournoi, se passa plutôt rapidement, si bien que vers deux heures, le brun pu retourner à ses sortilèges. Cela lui prit encore une petite heure pour tout finaliser et transformer définitivement cette pièce en véritable bastion. Totalement invisible pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, pratiquement imprenable par les autres. Il doutait même que Raiponce soit capable de la faire apparaître sur sa carte. Bon, il n'avait plus une once d'énergie, mais cela valait le coup. Ceci dit, il ferait mieux de passer aux cuisines prendre quelque chose à manger et d'aller dormir un peu s'il voulait éviter de tomber à cours lors de la transformation de Krokmou.

Quand Harold parvint à émerger, plusieurs heures plus tard, il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Il avait tendance à l'oublier parce qu'il ne pratiquait jamais intensément, mais la magie était éprouvante pour le corps.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, il prit la direction du lieu de rendez-vous, où les trois autres l'attendaient déjà.

« - Tu es en retard ! Et en plus, on ne peut plus rentrer dans la salle, donc on a dû attendre dans le couloir, râla Mérida.

\- Désolé, répondit Harold, gêné. J'ai pas réussi à me réveiller.

\- Mouais. Bon, montre-nous comment on ouvre, avant que Rusard nous tombe dessus. »

Tirant sa baguette, Harold tapa successivement sur quatre briques apparemment identiques en tout point. Dans un mouvement fluide, le mur s'écarta, laissant apparaître une arche.

« - On dirait… L'entrée du Chemin de Traverse !

\- Ya de ça. Le sort du Chemin de Traverse est beaucoup plus complexe, évidemment, mais ça suffira à garder les curieux éloignés. »

Passant l'arcade, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la salle où Krokmou dormait comme un loir, roulé en boule.

Habitués, ils prirent place presque mécaniquement, Harold au milieu avec le chat sur les genoux, les trois autres autour de lui en triangle.

Fermant les yeux, Harold se concentra, étendant son esprit jusqu'à toucher la magie de ses partenaires. Commençant par Mérida, avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité, il lia rapidement leurs magie avant de passer à Raiponce, ce qui fut là aussi assez rapide.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de tenter le coup avec la magie de Jack. Il savait que la dernière fois, ça c'était mal passé, mais il craignait de manquer de magie aujourd'hui et puis, il avait acquis pas mal d'expérience avec le temps.

Doucement, il tira, amenant à lui cette énergie froide qu'était la magie du Serpentard. Ce n'était pas un froid glacial, désagréable, juste ce froid typique des journées de neige. Délicatement, il la ramena à lui, la mêlant aux autres. Cela lui faisait une quantité très satisfaisante de magie et bien assez pour la transformation.

Presque par automatisme, il se glissa dans l'esprit de Krokmou, se dirigeant vers la statue de verre qui représentait l'animal. Actuellement, c'était un chat mais il avait changé de forme si souvent qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il bascule. D'après le livre d'E. Ciredutemps, il pourrait même finir par y arriver tout seul et Harold priait pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Soufflant délicatement dessus, il rendit sa forme de dragon à la statue, sentant sur ses genoux que la bête suivait le même chemin dans la réalité, bien que moins brusquement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que la transformation s'était effectivement effectuée et que, aidée par la magie de Jack, les filles semblaient ben moins fatiguées que d'habitude.

Puis, sans signes avant-coureurs, Harold tomba en arrière et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je me suis toujours demandé POURQUOI en peau de taupe ? Je veux dire, quitte à se faire un manteau de fourrure, autant viser pratique, sauf si on s'appelle Cruella D'Enfer(2)

(2) Rien à voir, mais après avoir eu un chien, j'ai compris pourquoi Cruella voulait des chiots et non un chien adulte : le poil de chiot, c'est doux.

(3) Faut pas oublier qu'à la base, c'est un chapeau de Godric Gryffondor. Espérons pour lui que sa tête était un poil plus grande que celle d'un enfant de onze ans.

(4) Je suis en total désaccord avec cette phrase. Bon dieu, vous avez un putain de Château magique, des passages secrets partout, une bibliothèque à faire pâlir de jalousie celle de la Belle et la Bête, vous pouvez faire de la MAGIE et vous osez vous ennuyer ? Ou préférer voir des kékés voler sur des bouts de bois au lieu d'en profiter ?

(5) Nul doute que personne n'avait jamais traité Dumbledore de « Vieille raclure d'ongle incarné » ni de « Résidus de chaudron à fond trop mince » auparavant.

(6) Le Château avait définitivement le sens du spectacle.

(7) Un des premiers gros changements. Je m'explique : je trouve ça idiot de limiter le tournoi aux élèves majeurs, d'un point de vue de capacité : tous les élèves de sixième et de septième sont censés avoir reçu le même enseignement. Donc, ils devraient tous pouvoir participer. Voilà.

J'ai eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ce chapitre. En partie parce que j'ai pas mal de travaux sur le feu, mais aussi parce que ça ne voulait pas ^^ Limite, la partie d'Harold (pour une fois) m'a bien pris trois à quatre heures d'écriture, pour un truc que je trouve bof, au final.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour la suite !

Joyeux Noël en avance )


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'été indien

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des gâteaux. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Zaza's Mind, Paquerette-san, Philou, Mazao, Son.y, M, mcarno, Kurokyuketsuki, Sheria Pie, LadyWyvern, Loupiote54, melkion.

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Aucune idée pour « danse avec les loups », jamais vu non plus. Oui, je me suis douté que c'était ton correcteur orthographique (qui te fait souvent le coup de modifier des noms ou des mots, j'ai déjà remarqué ^^). Pour Tatiana, c'est voulu, cet arc est très centré sur les Overland et les Frost. J'aime aussi l'entrée de Maugrey (j'aime bien le perso, à la base ^^). Pour Fleur, c'est vrai que Rowling n'a pas été très gentille, je vais essayer de relever un peu ça.

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! L'implication de nos héros ne sera pas encore super-visible dans ce chapitre, mais à partir du prochain ça ira mieux. Pour la suite, je ne dévoile rien (spoiler sweetie)

Bonn lecture !

M : Hello ! Merci pour ta review (sur le chapitre 3) ! Certaines question ont dû trouver réponse dans le chapitre 4, pour d'autres il faudra attendre encore un peu ^^ Content que ça continue de te plaire, en tous cas !

Bonne lecture !

Kurokuyketstuki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, faudra pas se mettre sur la route de Jack et de Mérida (imagine s'ils s'allient aux Jumeaux Weasley…). Je suis content que la suite te plaise, en tous cas.

Bonn lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est chouette que ce côté de Jack te plaise : ) Pour l'arrivée des autres écoles, il faudra attendre le prochaine chapitre, mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 5 : L'été indien**

Voyant Harold s'écrouler, Raiponce se précipita.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il s'est évanoui ? demanda Mérida, inquiète.

\- Je crois qu'il… Dort, répondit la blonde.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bah, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'évanoui commencer à ronfler, donc je suppose que oui. Les sortilèges du livre que je lui aie offert ne sont pas simples et certains demandent beaucoup d'énergie. Peut-être qu'il a surestimé ses forces. Ça, plus la transformation de Krokmou, ça a dû l'achever.

\- Et on fait quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas le transporter comme ça au milieu des couloirs, intervint Jack. S'il n'est vraiment qu'endormi, autant le laisser tranquille. Après tout, on est plutôt bien installés ici, autant travailler un peu en attendant qu'il se réveille. S'il continue de dormir, on le déplacera quand les couloirs seront moins encombrés. »

Acquiesçant, Raiponce s'installa confortablement et sortit un livre. De l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à un simple manuel de métamorphose, mais c'était en vérité un livre à la fois beaucoup plus ennuyeux et beaucoup plus précieux. Il s'agissait d'un livre de recensement des dons.

Il n'était évidemment pas aussi pointu que celui que Mrs Pince avait été chercher dans l'espace B l'année précédente. Ce livre-ci, beaucoup plus simple, listait simplement les détenteurs de dons qui s'étaient déclarés au Ministère. Elle avait tout de même dû s'introduire illégalement dans la Réserve pour l'obtenir.

Ce livre allait lui permettre de retrouver la trace de ses parents, du moins l'espérait-elle. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'Edward ou Elisabeth Goldensun soit détenteur du même don qu'elle et l'ait déclaré au Ministère. La piste était mince, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les longues listes, elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux en parler directement à sa mère. Elle y avait déjà pensé, durant les vacances, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment, surtout que la plus âgée agissait plutôt bizarrement, disparaissant souvent.

Soupirant, elle referma son livre d'un geste sec.

« - Ça va ? lui demanda Mérida.

\- Hmm. Je vais aller voler un peu. Vous restez ici ?

\- Ouais, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à finir. Mais essaie de revenir dans l'heure. »

Hochant de la tête, la jeune fille ouvrit le passage donnant sur l'extérieur, se changea en oiseau-mouche et prit son envol.

Voler sous cette forme, elle l'avait découvert cette été, lui permettait de se vider la tête bien mieux que le balai. Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours le Quidditch, mais c'était différent. D'une certaine façon, elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé Harold à continuer à voler sur le dos de Krokmou. Les ailes, bien plus que le balai, donnaient un sentiment de liberté infinie. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les plumes, les plongeons sans rien d'autre pour se rattraper que ses propres muscles,… Tout cela, c'était incomparable.

Plongeant vers une des cours intérieures, où des fleurs exquises poussaient, elle se retrouva juste au-dessus d'une scène assez étrange : le Professeur Maugrey, baguette sortie, faisait bondir une fouine devant un public d'adolescents mi-choqués mi-hilares. La scène devint encore plus étrange quand le Professeur McGonagall traversa la cour à grands pas, l'air furibonde. Elle sembla invectiver Maugrey, qui, d'un coup de baguette, retransforma alors la fouine en un Drago Malfoy apparemment assez bouleversé. Ceci dit, Raiponce pouvait le comprendre : L'homme couturé de cicatrice lui avait fait faire un tour dans la culotte de Goyle, chose peu enviable.

D'un battement d'aile, la jeune fille s'éloigna de ce lieu bien trop fréquenté pour qu'elle s'y risque, l'oiseau-mouche n'étant pas vraiment un animal courant en Grande-Bretagne. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la serre n°7, qui était à ciel ouvert mais qui possédait aussi un micro-climat permettant à des fleurs exotiques de pousser en toute saison. C'était là le petit coin secret de Raiponce, l'endroit où elle aimait se réfugier quand elle voulait être seule. Peu de gens s'aventuraient jusqu'ici, excepté le Professeur Chourave et les élèves de botanique des années supérieure.

Se posant sur un banc, après avoir vérifié que les lieux étaient bien vides, elle reprit sa forme humaine. Soupirant, elle se laissa retomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'elle avait découvert que Gothel n'était pas sa vraie mère et… Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire exactement de cette information.

Quelque part, cela semblait logique. Sa mère adoptive et elle ne partageaient, au fond, que très peu de choses. Là où la plus âgées était taciturne, solitaire et acide, Raiponce se trouvait plus joyeuse et sociable. Mais Gothel restait malgré tout celle qui l'avait élevée. Cela semblait être un problème insondable.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se releva, reprit sa forme d'oiseau et s'envola. Prenant un virage large, elle arriva face au mur qui cachait la Salle Verte. Se glissant par la petite fenêtre, elle n'était pas assez folle pour tenter de reprendre sa forme humaine le temps de die le mot de passe, elle se posa sur l'herbe avait de redevenir humaine.

« - Bonne promenade ? demanda Jack en levant les yeux de son travail.

\- Plutôt. Harold ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

\- Il a marmonné, à un moment, mais rien depuis. Mais je suppose qu'il sera assez en forme pour retourner tout seul à son dortoir, maintenant. »

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille se pencha vers le Gallois.

« - Harold ? Allez, debout gros paresseux ! Si tu traines encore, on va devoir te trimballer à travers tout Poudlard comme ça et on risque de se faire prendre.

\- Mgmgnn.

\- Debout !

\- Skisspasse ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que tu as exagéré aujourd'hui. Résultat, ça fait une heure que tu dors là. Mais il se fait tard, donc si tu veux continuer ta nuit, c'est au dortoir. Allez ! »

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Harold se redressa tant bien que mal.

« - Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? proposa la blonde.

\- Nan, je devrais m'en sortir. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir, en tous cas. »

Après un dernier au revoir et une gratouille à Krokmou, le Gallois prit la sortie, suivit de Jack et de Mérida. Raiponce, qui prit deux secondes pour ranger les affaires qu'elle avait laissé trainer là, prit en main le livre de recensement. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, l'enfourna dans son sac.

Retrouver ses parents, c'était probablement mettre en péril toute la stabilité de sa sphère familiale. Mais actuellement, cela lui semblait la seule chose à faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harold avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois siphonné une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur-Feu.(1) Bon dieu, comment allait-il bien pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Et pas question d'aller se plaindre auprès de ses amis. Les connaissant, ils lui diraient qu'il n'avait qu'à pas exagérer. Facile à dire quand on avait un niveau d'énergie magique normal voire supérieur. Quand il avait à sa disposition la magie sauvage de Beurk, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tout ça. Mais maintenant, c'était le retour à la réalité. Et ce n'était pas agréable.

Maugréant, il se releva tant bien que mal. Une bonne douche devrait l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux. Au moins effacer les plus grosses courbatures. Le mal de tête, il ferait avec.

Une fois douché, habillé et un poil plus frais, il remonta vers la Grande Salle. Vu l'heure tardive, il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de manger, mais avec un peu de chance, il pourrait attraper un petit pain ou deux. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Et effectivement, il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la Grande Salle qu'il était déjà temps de repartir pour la première heure de cours. Heureusement, c'était Soin Aux Créatures Magiques et Hagrid n'arrivait pratiquement jamais à l'heure. Surtout qu'apparemment, il avait de nouveaux protégés qui lui demandaient beaucoup de temps. Connaissant Hagrid, c'était vaguement inquiétant. Il avait tout de même essayé d'élever un dragon dans une cabane en bois.

Grignotant son pain, il fut rapidement rattrapé par Mérida.

« - Ah, tu as pu passer chercher à manger. Je t'avais pris ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une pomme.

\- Merci, répondit-il en la prenant. Jack et Raiponce ne sont pas avec toi ? Ils ont ce cours, non ?

\- Ils arrivent, deux-trois choses à régler. Apparemment, Marius s'est encore pris un vent d'une fille et Jack le console(2). Quant à Raiponce, elle avait un truc à faire, elle m'a dit qu'elle se dépechait. Tu sais comment elle est. »

Acquiesant, le jeune homme continua d'avancer, essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention à la horde d'hippogriffes qui défilaient dans son crâne en sifflant joyeusement.

« - Ça va mieux ? demanda la rousse. Tu nous as fait peur, hier, en tombant endormi comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire autant de magie d'un coup ?

\- J'ai… Oublié. On ne se sert pas souvent de magie à la Réserve, pas avec toute la magie ambiante qui n'attend que le bon moment pour exploser. J'avais oublié que c'était aussi épuisant.

\- Mouais. Fais attention, quand même. Tu sais bien que ta magie…, commença Mérida avec son tact habituel.

\- Je sais », coupa Harold.

« C'est facile, pour toi, de dire ça », pensa l'adolescent. « Madame « Je peux presque transformer Krokmou toute seule ». Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, que c'était la fatigue qui le rendait irritable. Mais de temps en temps, il avait besoin de ne pas être tout le temps compréhensif. Même si ce n'était que dans sa tête.

« - Tout le monde est là ? cria soudain la grosse voix d'Hagrid, mettant un terme à la conversation. Bien. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, nous allons-nous rendre en forêt. Suivez-moi. »

Pas vraiment rassurés pour la plupart, les élèves de sixième, toutes maisons confondues, suivirent l'immense garde-chasse.

« - Tu penses que l'on va voir quoi ? demanda Raiponce, qui été apparue entre-temps, à Mérida.

\- Aucune idée. Un truc carnivore, vu ce qu'Hagrid transporte, répondit-elle en désignant le sac sanguinolent de l'enseignant. AU moins, on échappe aux Scroutt. Ils sont parqués à côté de chez lui.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les Scroutts. C'est Ron qui m'a aprlé de ça. Apparemment, le projet d'année des quatrièmes, c'est de s'occuper de ces bêtes-là.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Moi non plus. Et apparemment, d'après Hermione, ils ne sont pas dans les grands guides des créatures magiques de Scarmander. Donc, soit ils sont super-rares, soit ce sont des chimères crées par Hagrid.

\- C'est pas interdit, de faire ça ?

\- Si. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'air inoffensif. Espérons qu'ils seront tous mort d'une maladie quelconque avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. »

Finalement, le groupe s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière où ne se trouvait… Rien. Du moins, pour la plupart des élèves.

« - Alors, avant de commencer, j'aimerai savoir qui peut le voir. »

Timidement, quelques mains se levèrent, dont celles d'Harold et de Jack.

« - Ah. Plus que je ne m'imaginais. Eh bien… Mr. Haddock, pourriez-vous me les décrire ?

\- Ils ressemblent à des chevaux. Noirs. Ils ont des ailes comme celles des chauves-souris et ils ont des yeux rouges. Ils sont squelettiques et leurs dents sont pointues.

\- Bien. Voilà ce qu'on peut grossièrement dire sur les Sombrals, à première vue. Lors de la première heure, nous allons les étudier ensemble. Ensuite, étant donné qu'environs la moitié de la classe peut les voir, j'aimerai que vous formiez des groupes de deux et que vous étudiiez vous-même un sombral, en écrivant une fiche. Compris ? »

Après l'assentiment général, Hagrid commença son exposé. Comme à son habitude, il présenta e Sombral, créature somme toute peu engageante, comme un animal doux et paisible, clairement incompris. Ceci dit, vu comment il déchiquetait le lapin que lui avait donné le garde-chasse, on avait du mal à croire l'animal « doux et paisible ». Si Harold avait vu ce spectacle avant, il ne se serait clairement pas risqué à flatter l'encolure de ces chevaux à chaque fois qu'il montait dans les calèches de Poudlard.

Quand le professeur eut fini de présenter les Sombrals, les élèves se mirent en groupe. Harold, à son grand malheur, se retrouva avec Raiponce, toujours en mode Mère Poule.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es pâle.

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête.

\- On pourrait demander à ce que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre qu'Hagrid serait d'accord.

\- C'est pas nécessaire.

\- Oui mais… »

Mon dieu, que la matinée allait être longue…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida hésitait. Cela lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût, depuis quelques temps. Avant, elle aurait foncé sans hésiter. Aucun doute : Harold et Raiponce avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Bon, elle devait l'avouer, ça n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Mais actuellement, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir y aller sans réfléchir au lieu de s'inquiéter comme ça. Parce que là, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle hésitait sans cesse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Aujourd'hui, elle allait oser lui demander.

« - Tu viens ? Lui demanda Harold.

\- J'ai un truc à faire. Partez devant, je vous rejoins plus tard.

\- D'accord. Mais dépêche-toi, Mrs. Chourave n'aime pas quand on arrive en retard, ça perturbe les plantes.

\- T'inquiète. »

Alors que tout le monde sortait, Mérida respira profondément. Que risquait-ell, après tout ? Un refus ? C'était pas grand-chose.

S'avançant vers le tableau, elle demanda :

« - Professeur Maugrey ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a, petite ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Allons, parle. Je déteste ceux qui marmonnent.

\- Je ne marmonne pas !

\- Là, non, effectivement. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je souhaite devenir Mage de Guerre.

\- Mage de Guerre, hein ? Pas courant. Les gosses préfèrent Auror, d'habitude. Et de ceux qui choisissent de faire Mage de Guerre, y'en a pas beaucoup qui y arrivent. Mais tout ça me dit pas ce que e peux faire pour toi.

\- Entrainez-moi. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que la formation était très dure et qu'il me faudrait faire plus d'efforts que ce que l'on ne m'en demandait en cours.

\- Elle a raison. Mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi je dois t'entrainer.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Et vous êtes le meilleur instructeur dont je pourrais rêver. »

Mérida sentit une goutte de sueur froide le glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale alors que Maugrey la fixait de son œil démesuré, l'air de l'étudier comme un spécimen rare.

« - Mmm. Pourquoi pas. Mais je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Je vais me renseigner auprès des autres professeurs et je te donnerai ma réponse. S'il s'avère que tu es prometteuse, je t'apprendrai des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Maintenant, file. Et donnes ça à ton professeur suivant, finit-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin à Mérida.

\- Ou… Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur. »

Faisant volte-face, la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Après quelques mètres, quand elle eut tourné au coin d'un couloir, elle se laissa aller contre un mur. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué car elle ne se mettait jamais au premier rang, mais Maugrey dégageait une aura qui faisait faire des bonds à son don. Il y avait quelques personnes qui lui faisaient le même effet, comme Harry ou Dumbledore, mais ce n'était jamais à ce point. Elle n'était pas parvenue à découvrir ce qui différenciait ces gens-là des autres, mais si elle voulait pouvoir côtoyer Maugrey pour les cours, il allait falloir trouver comment gérer ça.

Quand elle arriva dans la serre n°4, elle donna son mot à une Mrs. Chourave un peu mécontente, principalement parce qu'un rhododendron virulent avait profité de l'ouverture de la porte pour se faire la malle.

La journée passa doucement, comme la suivante. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle reçut une lettre, s'il on pouvait appeler le petit bout de parchemin une lettre, via un vieil oiseau à moitié déplumé.

« Viens dans mon bureau à 17h. Maugrey. »

C'était bref, concis, à l'image de l'homme. Quand 17h sonna, Mérida se tenait donc devant la porte du bureau. Elle leva la main pour toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne touche le bois.

« - Pile à l'heure. J'attends la même chose de toi à chaque leçon. Si tes professeurs ont été relativement élogieux, ils t'ont aussi décrite comme inconstante, souvent en retard et tête brulée. Ce sont des défauts auxquels il va falloir remédier. Un Mage de Guerre doit être stable et réfléchi. Si tu n'es pas capable de cela, tu ne passeras pas la première année sur le terrain. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Parfait. Assieds-toi. Pour notre première séance, je vais te demander de réfléchir. Je vais écrire au tableau les effets de différents sorts, sans te donner le nom de ces sorts. Je vais ensuite te demander de les classer entre magie blanche et magie noire. »

D'un geste de la baguette, Maugrey fit apparaître au tableau différents mots écrits de sa main un peu brouillonne, comme s'il n'avait pas écrit depuis longtemps.

Déplaçant les mots à l'aide de sa propre baguette, elle les fit glisser dans les deux colonnes. « Douleur », « Tranche » et « Obéissance » partirent dans la case « Magie Noire » alors que « Joie », « Lévitation » et « Endormissement » rejoignirent la partie « Magie Blanche ». Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mérida s'écarta du tableau.

« - Bien. Maintenant, regarde. Les sorts de magie noire vont devenir rouges et ceux de magie blanche vont devenir blancs. »

D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, le vieil homme changea la couleur des mots.

« - Surprise ?

\- Ou…Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un sort qui s'appelle « Joie » ou « Endormissement » soit de la magie noire.

\- Peu de gens réussissent cet exercice du premier coup. C'est vrai que si on ne se base que sur les effets, certaines choses sont bizarres. On croirait qu'un sort qui se définit par « tranche » plus noir que celui de « découpe ». Pourtant, le Ministère a décidé que ce serait ainsi. Que pouvons-nous en dire ?

\- Qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ce que l'on croit.

\- Aussi. Mais surtout : il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire. Il y a de la magie et ce que l'on en fait. Et je vois que tu n'es pas d'accord.

\- Les sorts Impardonnables sont noirs.

\- Ils sont de la magie. De la magie à laquelle on a donné un nom et une forme, mais juste de la magie. Qui devient noire parce qu'on la mêle à de mauvais sentiments, comme la haine ou le désir de mort. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne te demanderai donc de ne retenir qu'une chose, c'est celle-là. Compris ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Jeudi, même heure. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - OUI ! hurla Jack.

\- Mais ça va pas ? râla Marius qui s'était renversé son café dessus en sursautant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?

\- Je l'ai reçue !

\- Reçu quoi ?

\- Mon autorisation ! Ma mère veut bien que je participe au tournoi.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu m'as toujours décrit ta mère comme une maman poule et elle accepte un truc pareil ?

\- J'ai d'abord envoyé une lettre à mon grand-père, pour qu'il puisse la convaincre.

\- Je vois, répondit Marius en se resservant une tasse.

\- Reste plus qu'à convaincre Harold.

\- Pour ?

\- Je veux pas participer tout seul. Et comme tes parents ont refusé, toi, tu ne peux pas.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'Harold vient faire là-dedans.

\- J'ai déjà convaincu Mérida, Raiponce ne peut pas participer non plus et lui, il est majeur.

\- Le connaissant, je doute qu'il accepte. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il affectionne.

\- On verra. J'ai encore deux semaines pour y arriver. »

Interrompant les conversations en se levant, le Directeur prit alors la parole.

« - Mes chers élèves, avant de vous laisser partir, je vais avoir besoin de quelques secondes de votre attention. Comme vous le savez, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront dans deux semaines. A partir d'aujourd'hui, le Château sera donc nettoyé de fond en comble pour faire bonne impression sur nos invités. Vous comprendrez donc que je vous demande de respecter le travail des Elfes et de Monsieur Rusard en essayant de ne pas jeter de bombabouse et de bien vous essuyer les pieds en entrant. Merci et bonne journée. »

Sur ces mots, la majorité de la Grande Salle se leva, rejoignant les différentes classes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils entendent par « nettoyer le Château » ? demanda Marius. Je l trouve plutôt propre, moi.

\- Aucune idée. »

Il s'avéra, au fil des jours, que quand ils disaient « nettoyer », ils ne plaisantaient pas. Les Elfes, d'habitude très discrets, se montraient même en plein jour, récurant chaque pierre. Rusard, armé de ses produits, faisait reluire les armures qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, voire des siècles, bougeaient sans grincer. Les tableaux, eux, quittaient leur voile grisâtre pour retrouver, au grand damne de certain, leur couleur tendre de leurs jeunes années.

Pour échapper à tout ce nettoyage qui rendait Rusard et les enseignants un peu désagréables, la plupart des élèves se réfugiaient dans leur salle commune.

Les quatre membres du Projet A, eux, se retrouvaient dans la salle n°27, où ils étaient presque sûrs d'être à l'abri. Allongé au milieu des coussins, Jack tentait de convaincre son ami de s'inscrire pour le tournoi.

« - Allez, Harold…

\- J'ai dit non, Jack.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Mais c'est pas comme si Dumbledore allait laisser les élèves courir quelque chose de plus grave qu'une blessure.

\- On parle quand même du gars qui a introduit un cerbère adulte dans le château pour y garder la seule pierre philosophale connue. Et puis, si je me blesse, qui va prendre soin de Krokmou ?

\- On l'a déjà fait quand tu étais pétrifié. D'ailleurs, heureusement que les elfes sont gentils et qu'ils ne demandent pas d'explications pour toute cette viande. Ça doit faire un sacré trou dans les provisions.

\- Dumbledore est au courant. Il doit commander plus. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. S'il n'y avait qu'à le nourrir, d'accord. Mais maintenant, il faut aussi le faire voler.

\- Je sais faire ça, moi, intervint Mérida.

\- La dernière fois, tu as rasé le toit de la serre 3. On a failli se faire voir. L'amulette de dissimulation n'est pas infaillible, tu sais.

\- Mais on n'a pas été vu, donc tout va bien !

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas. Ça règle la question.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Harold.

\- Jamais prétendu l'être. C'est toi le comique du groupe. Moi, je suis le sérieux.

\- Un sérieux qui enfreint pas mal de loi, quand même.

\- Pas vu pas pris.

\- Mouais. »

Replaçant un coussin, Jack sortit son livre de sortilège. Il était censé lire les chapitres deux et trois pour le prochain cours, qui avait lieu le lendemain, et il n'avait toujours pas lu la moindre ligne.

Parcourant le texte sans réellement y faire attention, il réfléchissant à un moyen de convaincre le Poufsouffle de s'inscrire. Au pire, il pourrait l'inscrire lui-même, mais ce serait moins fun. Parvenir à convaincre le brun, c'était le décoincer un peu et dieu seul savait que ce garçon trop sérieux en avait besoin. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec Mérida, et peut-être les jumeaux Weasley, pour mettre un plan en place.

« - Arrête de souffler, Jack, dit alors Raiponce.

\- Je ne souffle pas.

\- Si, tu souffles. Et c'est franchement agaçant. »

Marmonnant, le jeune homme retourna à son livre, essayant de ne plus souffler. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'ailleurs.

« - Vous pensez que ce sera quoi, comme épreuves ? demanda soudainement Mérida.

\- Surement une de force pure, une d'intelligence et une de courage, répondit Raiponce. Des classiques, quoi.

\- Je crois que ça sera plus compliqué. Il faudra sans doute faire preuve de courage, de force et d'intelligence pour chaque épreuve. Mais, normalement, il y a au moins une épreuve de combat contre une créature magique dangereuse, dit Harold.

\- Poudlard est aussi célèbre pour son immense parc. Peut-être une épreuve où il faut trouver quelque chose ?

\- La Forêt serait trop dangereuse. Dumbledore ne se risquerait pas à envoyer des élèves là-dedans.

\- Harold et moi, on s'y balade souvent, c'est pas si dangereux que ça.

\- A part les centaures, les acromentules, les fausses feuilles mortes carnivores,…

\- Des feuilles carnivores ?

\- Elles sont assez loin dans la forêt. »

Doucement, bien engoncé dans ses coussins, Jack, écoutant ses amis discuter, commença à dériver vers le monde des rêves, peuplé de monstres à combattre et d'objets cachés.

D'ici peu, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pourrait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Ne Jamais parier avec Charlie Weasley. Cet homme est un tricheur. Harold était sûr qu'il n'était pas humainement possible de manger autant de hot-dog à la suite.

(2) Mettons-nous tout de suite d'accord : ya rien de sexuel là derrière.

Et voilà. Petit chapitre de transition pour lequel j'étais pas méga inspiré, mais il présente pas mal de choses importantes.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour l'arrivée de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Joyeux réveillon !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Etonnement

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des crêpes. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Zaza's Mind, Isis Nephtys, Gayl, KuroKuyketsuki, Philou, Loupiote54, MrMeAndYou, Paquerette-san, LadyWyvern, Melkion, Sherya Pie.

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

 **KuroKuykestuki** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Le choix des champions se fera dans ce chapitre. Les caractéristiques du sombral, Hagrid les a présenté durant le cours, je n'ai juste pas tout retranscrit ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Philou** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Non, les vacances ne m'ont pas empêché de publier. Les examens qui ont suivi, par contre… Pour l'histoire familiale de Raiponce, elle sera développée durant l'arc (et probablement dans e suivant aussi). L'hésitation de Mérida, on peut la comprendre : Maugrey, c'est pas n'importe qui.

Bonne lecture !

 **LadyWyvern** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, l'arrivée des autres écoles arrive. Juste ci-dessous ! Je suis content que le chapitre te plaise, en tout cas : )

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Alan Rickman, le meilleur Severus Snape que l'on ait pu rêver d'avoir.

 **ALWAYS**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 6 : Etonnement**

Le trente octobre arriva à toute vitesse. Mérida avait l'impression d'avoir marché normalement au milieu d'un monde entièrement en accéléré. Entre temps, les cours particuliers avec Maugrey s'étaient enchainés et si la jeune fille avait été sceptique à la fin du premier cours, avec son histoire de « magie neutre », elle ne pouvait nier aujourd'hui qu'elle avait plus appris en quelques leçons qu'en cinq années de cours normaux.

Le dernier en date, celui de la veille, avait été consacré à la magie sans baguette. Evidemment, il lui avait directement dit qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lancer un sort complexe, vu son niveau de magie. Seuls ceux comme Dumbledore pouvaient lancer quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'un _Lumos_. Non, elle, elle devrait se contenter de sorts simples, comme celui de lévitation. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle attendait sur le perron de Poudlard en compagnie des autres élèves et du corps professoral que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivent, elle tentait de faire bouger la feuille morte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Et avec un sort informulé, je vous prie. Ce dernier point était principalement dû au fait qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas d'une McGonagall très stressée. Vu la remontrance carabinée qu'avait reçu Lee Jordan pour avoir sorti sa baguette, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que la vieille sorcière lui réservait si elle venait à découvrir ses tentatives de magie.

« - Ils devraient pas déjà être là ? lui souffla Fred, brisant sa concentration. Dumbledore avait dit 18 heures, non ?

\- Ils viennent de France et d'Europe de l'Est. C'est pas tout près.

\- Ou alors ils se font attendre.

\- Regardez là-haut ! » cria soudain un élève.

On pouvait effectivement voir une forme sombre se découper dans le ciel, forme qui semblait grossir de seconde en seconde.

« - C'est un dragon ! hurla une fillette à moitié paniquée(1)

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est une maison volante », lui répondit simplement un première année (2).

Finalement, ce dernier n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Ce n'était pas réellement une maison volante, mais le carrosse qui atterrit sur la pelouse du parc aurait facilement pu contenir un quatre-pièces classique. Faisant un bon quatre mètres de haut, il était d'une belle couleur bleu roi et orné de dorures. Les immenses portes du carrosse étaient frappées d'un sceau : deux baguettes d'or croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles.

Le plus impressionnant restait les immenses chevaux blancs, qui devaient approcher la taille d'un éléphant. Si leurs sabots de la taille d'une assiette étaient déjà assez étonnants, leurs ailes duveteuses complétaient un tableau réellement colossal.

Ceci dit, tout cela prit son sens quand la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme en descendit lestement pour déplier un marchepied, avant que la plus grande chaussure à talon que Mérida n'ait jamais vue ne se pose sur la marche en or. Une femme proportionnelle à ce pied le suivit et bientôt, tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à regarder vers le haut.

Ceci dit, si l'on passait outre sa taille, cette femme était belle. Elancée, elle avait un visage aux traits marqués qui étaient adoucis par un rideau de cheveux noirs droits comme des baguettes(3). Sa peau, à la lumière du Château, était parée de reflets dorés.

A sa suite, une vingtaine d'élèves, garçons et filles, descendirent du carrosse. Vêtus de fines robes bleues, ils semblaient particulièrement mal vivre le froid de cette fin d'octobre, grelottant et se serrant les uns contre les autres.

« - Madame Maxime ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Votre voyage c'est bien déroulé ?

\- Ah, Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en aussi bonne hum Humeur ? Forme ? Ah, oui c'est cela, forme. Ce fut un excellent voyage.(4)

\- Parfait, parfait. Entrez donc vous réchauffer, je pense que vos élèves nous en serons reconnaissants.

\- Et pour mes… Tuyaux ?

\- Vos tuyaux ?

\- Oui, ceux de mon carrosse.

\- Ah, vos chevaux !(5) Notre garde-chasse va s'en occuper.

\- Ils sont… Nerveux. Une grande force est nécessaire. Et ils ne boivent que du Whisky Pur Malte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui est de la force, j'ai toute confiance en Hagrid. Et nos cuisines fourniront du Whisky. »

Entrant dans le Château, Mme Maxime et ses élèves à sa suite, Dumbledore laissa les étudiants de Poudlard dehors à attendre l'arrivée de Durmstrang.

« - Vous croyez qu'ils vont arriver en carrosse, eux aussi ?

\- Aucune idée. Le but est d'impressionner.

\- Un carrosse encore plus grand ?

\- Ce serait difficile. Les chevaux ont déjà l'air d'avoir eu du mal à tirer celui-là. T'imagine les monstres qu'il faudrait ?

\- Regardez le lac ! » s'écria soudainement un élève.

Tendant le cou, Mérida parvint à apercevoir les eaux noires du lac de Poudlard. Habituellement calmes et aussi lisses qu'un miroir, sauf quand le calamar perçait la surface, elles étaient aujourd'hui bouillonnantes. La seule comparaison qui venait à l'esprit de Mérida, c'était quand ses petits frères s'amusaient à souffler de l'air dans leur verre rempli.

Les bulles se firent de plus en plus grosses, jusqu'au moment où une forme sombre perça la surface. Montant de plus en plus, elle révéla un nid de pie couvert d'algues et de coquillages, puis un mât à la voile déchiquetée. Bientôt, ce fût un galion tout entier qui flottait tranquillement sur le Lac Noir. Il semblait avoir passé un certain temps au fond de l'océan et on aurait pu douter qu'il puisse abriter quoi que ce soit d'humain, mais les silhouettes passant à intervalles réguliers devant les hublots démentaient cela.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que le navire se stabilise, une passerelle se déploya et relia le pont à la terre ferme. Rapidement, un homme descendit, suivit par une petite vingtaine d'élèves apparemment tous très costauds

« - Igor ! s'exclama Dumbledore, qui était réapparu entre temps. Bienvenu à Poudlard.

\- Mon vieil ami Dumbledore ! Toujours aussi fringant. »

Si l'amabilité était au menu, la sincérité ne l'était pas des deux côtés. Celui que Mérida pensait être le directeur de Durmstrang arborait le sourire le plus crispé qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Les élèves, eux, se révélèrent moins baraqués que prévus, mais simplement enroulés dans d'épais manteaux de fourrure. La rumeur voulait que Durmstrang se trouve dans le grand Nord.

« - Venez donc vous reposer à l'intérieur. Nul doute que ce voyage dans les profondeurs a été épuisant. Nos elfes se sont surpassés pour ce soir. Cependant, vos élèves feraient mieux de laisser leurs manteaux, car ils risquent d'avoir chaud. »

Quand tous les-dits élèves eurent retrouvés une carrure normale, et que la troupe se révéla mixte par la même occasion, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, à la suite de leur directeur. Une fois que le dernier fut à l'intérieur, les étudiants de Poudlard, frigorifiés, rentrèrent à toute vitesse se mettre au chaud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack entra dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà installés. Mme Maxime et Igor Karkaroff s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de Dumbledore et une chaise encore vide se trouvait à côté de chacun d'eux. Les étudiants de Beauxbâtons avaient pris place à la table des Serdaigles et ceux de Durmstrang à celle des Serpentard.

Une certaine excitation parcourait d'ailleurs cette dernière. Jack, tout à son estomac, cru un instant que cela était dû aux plats inconnus qui étaient disposés sur la table, notamment ces drôles de petits paquets verts que le blanc pensait être du chou devant lui. Mais la véritable raison se trouvait ailleurs. Cinq places plus loin, pour être exact.

L'air sombre, les épaules voutées, et le nez en bec d'aigle surmonté d'un monosourcil broussailleux, il ne semblait pas très aimable. Et la horde d'admirateurs qui l'entourait ne l'aidait probablement pas à se détendre. En clair, Viktor Krum semblait passer une mauvaise soirée. Jack, qui avait connu des situations en peu semblables au temps où on avait décidé qu'il était le « Prince des troisième années », une lubie heureusement effacée par le temps, compatit de tout son cœur avec l'autre homme. Et lui, à l'époque, n'avait pas eu droit au regard énamouré de Pansy Parkinson, terrible vision s'il en était.

Se resservant de ce qui était définitivement des feuilles de choux farcies, Jack se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Un petit truc, mais qui était toujours là. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était mais…

Le babillage de Marius. Marius ne parlait pas. Chose totalement impensable dans un univers classique. Marius parlait TOUT le temps, qu'on le veuille ou pas. Principalement quand on ne le voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

Relevant de la tête de son assiette, le jeune homme scanna les alentours à la recherche de son ami, qu'il trouva assis pas loin de Krum. Ah, oui, le Quidditch, la grande passion de Marius. Inutile de s'inquiéter, si ce n'est pas Krum, qui ferait probablement une overdose de conseils de mère-poule s'il avait le malheur de laisser approcher le jeune sang-pur trop près.

Le repas, rythmé de découvertes culinaires et d'accents étrangers, prit fin assez rapidement, principalement parce que la totalité des élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on leur révèle enfin les derniers points obscurs du Tournoi.

Quand le dernier dessert fut avalé, Dumbledore se leva. Durant le repas, les deux chaises vides avaient trouvé propriétaires, en la personne d'un grand homme jovial et d'un autre un peu plus âgé dont l'air sérieux rappelait fortement Percy Weasley à Jack.

« - Pour commencer, je souhaite une nouvelle fois la bienvenue à nos amis de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. J'espère que leur séjour à Poudlard leur serra grandement profitable. J'aimerai aussi vous présenter les deux derniers juges du Tournoi : Mr. Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. »

Une salve d'applaudissements accueilli l'homme qui se leva et fit un grand sourire à l'assemblée. Les victoires qu'il avait, Jack s'en souvenait maintenant, apportées aux Frelons de Wimbourne n'étaient pas encore tombées dans l'oubli, même si elles remontaient maintenant à quelques années.

« - Ainsi que Mr. Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. »

Contrairement à son collègue, Croupton ne se leva pas mais se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête en remerciement des quelques applaudissements polis qui avaient suivi sa présentation.

« - Si le Tournoi a lieu aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à eux et à leurs homologues, qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu se libérer pour ce repas. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons à la partie que vous attendez tous. Mr. Rusard ? Le reliquaire, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le concierge de l'école, qui avait troqué son habituelle tenue grise contre un costume à queue de pie délavé et râpé, se dépêcha d'apporter au directeur un coffret en bois précieux. Délicatement, il le déposa devant le vieil homme, avant de se retirer. Jack n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu Argus Rusard si humble en six ans.

Avec douceur, presque de la déférence, le directeur de Poudlard souleva le couvercle et sortit de la boîte finement ouvragée… Une coupe en bois.

L'objet était plutôt décevant après tout ce cirque. Plutôt imposante, elle tenait plus du vase que du verre du point de vue de la contenance. Même de là où il était, Jack pouvait constater que le bois avait été taillé plutôt grossièrement et que les années n'avaient pas été tendres avec l'objet. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait de regarder plus loin. De voir au-delà de cette apparence peu agréable. Celui lui faisait penser au sentiment que lui inspirait le Choixpeau, ce vieux morceau de tissus rapiécé que l'on aurait hésité à utiliser comme chiffon et qui était pourtant le résultat d'une magie dépassant l'entendement, qui lui permettait de lire dans les cœurs et de penser par lui-même.

« - Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Monsieurs, énonça Dumbledore en levant la coupe, je vous présente le juge impartial qui élira les participants du Tournoi, la Coupe de Feu ! »

A ces mots, une gerbe de flammes d'un bleu intense s'éleva de la coupe, sans pour autant sembler entamer le bois. Plaçant la coupe sur la table, le directeur balada son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle silencieuse.

« - La Coupe de Feu est un antique objet qui fut créé spécialement pour le Tournoi. Dotée d'une magie très puissante, elle décidera qui sera à même de représenter chacune des trois écoles. Pour ce faire, il vous suffira de déposer un parchemin avec votre nom dans la Coupe, qui sera placée dans le couloir dès la fin du repas. Il va de soi que je vous déconseille fortement de tenter d'y déposer votre nom si vous n'en avez pas l'autorisation. Je me suis chargé moi-même de placer une limite d'âge autour du socle, limite qui ne se désactive que si vous êtes majeur ou détenteur d'une autorisation. Demain soir, après le repas d'Halloween, les champions seront annoncés. »

Un murmure, mélange d'excitation et de mécontentement, parcouru la salle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui était mineurs et n'avaient pas obtenu l'autorisation de leurs parents. Fred et George Weasley, pour ne citer qu'eux. Jack avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient tenter pour pouvoir déposer leurs noms malgré la limite.

« - Avant de vous laisser partir vous reposer, j'aimerai toutefois vous dire quelques mots supplémentaires, qui s'adressent principalement à ceux qui désirent participer au Tournoi. Si nous, les organisateurs, avons tâché de rendre celui-ci le plus sécurisé possible, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de participer à des épreuves qui vous mèneront au bout de vos capacités. Une fois votre nom mis dans la coupe, c'est un contrat magique qui vous lie à elle. Et si vous êtes tiré au sort, il vous sera impossible de faire marche arrière, car c'est ainsi qu'a été conçue la Coupe de Feu il y a sept cents ans. Réfléchissez donc bien à ce que vous désirerez et à vos propres limites. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une douce nuit. »

Quand l'écho de ces derniers mots s'évapora dans le grand silence qui régnait sur la Grande Salle s'évapora, la vie sembla reprendre ses droits et les élèves commencèrent à quitter leur table. Jack, entrainé par la foule, n'attendait plus qu'une chose : de pouvoir déposer son nom au creux du feu magique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _« Ainsi, après sa création par Alaric, la Coupe de Feu devint la pierre fondatrice du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Ensorcelée pour ne s'allumer que tous les quatre ans, elle est capable de juger de la force magique des sujets qui lui sont soumis et de déterminer quelle personne est la plus apte à entrer dans la compétition, la liant à elle à l'aide d'un contrat. »_

Marquant la page, Raiponce referma son livre. Elle n'avait pas pensé, avant ce soir, que Dumbledore oserait ressortir la Coupe de Feu, même si on ne pouvait trouver juge plus impartial. Il était après tout difficile de corrompre un morceau de bois.

D'un geste de sa baguette, la jeune fille fit apparaître l'heure. Le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se lever et le ciel était plutôt clair. Autant profiter du spectacle avant de descendre regarder celui qui se profilait dans le Hall, car nul doute que les étudiants les plus orgueilleux se presseraient autour de la Coupe afin d'y déposer leur nom. Les plus timides, eux, se seraient sûrement faufilés au cœur de la nuit.

Repoussant ses draps, elle s'extirpa du lit et passa sur le balcon. La nuit avait été claire, ce qui était rare pour un soir d'octobre. Evidemment, Poudlard ne laisserait pas ça comme ça et d'ici ce soir, un bel orage bien tourmenté s'abattrait sur le Château. Un Halloween sans orage ne méritait pas d'être appelé Halloween, ici.

Loin à l'est, le ciel commença à s'éclaircir doucement. Cette période de l'année état définitivement une des préférées de Raiponce de ce point de vue là : le soleil se levait assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer, mais assez tard pour qu'elle ait quand même l'occasion de finir sa nuit. Dans le silence du matin, la demoiselle profita de cet instant de quiétude qui précédait une frénésie qui ne manquerait pas d'envahir Poudlard au cours de la journée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Mérida et Jack pour savoir qu'ils allaient être insupportables et surexcités.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le dortoir, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre traverser l'éclatant soleil. Un rapide calcul lui indiqua plus ou moins l'endroit où elle devait se trouver maintenant. Un peu de concentration lui permit de passer outre l'amulette de camouflage et d'admirer Harold et Krokmou faire des acrobaties dans l'air matinal. Il devait décompresser de la veille, Jack l'ayant harcelé une bonne partie de la journée pour qu'il accepte de participer au tournoi. Il faudrait qu'elle avertisse le jeune homme que le sortilège faiblissait. Si elle avait pu apercevoir l'ombre du dragon sans se concentrer, beaucoup de monde pouvait y arriver.

Retournant au chaud, elle se doucha rapidement, brossa, plus longuement, ses cheveux et les ensorcela pour qu'ils rapetissent avant de les tresser. Un petit coup de Poudre aux Yeux du Dr. Pralinus histoire d'effacer les dernières traces de fatigue et elle était parée pour la journée. Sortant de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, elle emprunta plusieurs raccourcis pour, enfin, arriver dans le Hall d'entrée.

Une belle foule se tenait déjà devait la Coupe. Celle-ci avait était placé sur un piédestal qui la surélevait à hauteur de hanche. Autour d'elle, un cercle bleu brillait doucement, sans doute la limite d'âge dont avait parlé Dumbledore.

« - Des personnes ont déjà déposé leur nom ? demanda-t-elle à Cédric, à côté duquel elle venait de s'asseoir.

\- Les élèves de Durmstrang sont passés aux aurores, apparemment. Katie Bell a mis le sien il y a une petite demi-heure. Plusieurs autres élèves sont passés durant la nuit, apparemment.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Mirist et Huart, de Serdaigle, ainsi que Lootar de Poufsouffle, de ce que je sais.

\- Et toi ? Tu as déjà mis le tien ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le jeune homme en montrant le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Tu attends quoi ? Il y a deux jours tu étais tout feu tout flamme. »

Le brun laissa son regard se perdre sur les antiques pierres du Château.

« - Peut-être… Peut-être que les paroles de Dumbledore hier soir m'ont fait réfléchir. J'ai passé la nuit à me demander ce que je veux vraiment et ce à quoi je suis prêt pour l'avoir.

\- Ce qui a donné ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce Tournoi vaut la peine. Si la gloire et mille gallions valent les risques que j'encourrai pour les obtenir. Si tu pouvais t'inscrire, toi, tu le ferais ?

\- Probablement pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de truc, je laisse ça à Jack et Mérida.

\- En parlant du loup… »

Jack, effectivement, venait de surgir du bout du couloir, l'air guilleret. Un air qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Raiponce : il s'avérait souvent annonceur de mauvais coups.

« - Bonjour belle blonde. On est venue assister au spectacle ?

\- Au numéro de cirque, plutôt. Et toi ?

\- M'inscrire, évidemment ! J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à obtenir mon autorisation pour douter au dernier moment. D'ailleurs… »

Se détournant, le blanc marcha droit vers la Coupe. Quand il le passa, le cercle brilla un tantinet plus fort mais rien ne se passa. D'un geste théâtrale, le jeune homme laissa tomber un papier au creux des flammes. Il resta même quelques instants supplémentaires, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans les mouvements hypnotiques du feu, qui repris une nouvelle fois de la vigueur avant que le brasier ne revienne à la normale. Puis, il fit demi-tour, revenant vers Raiponce.

« - Une bonne chose de faite ! Et toi, Diggory, tu participes ou tu restes sur le banc de touche ? »

Vexé dans sa fierté, qu'il avait assez conséquente pour quelqu'un au caractère aussi doux, le Poufsouffle se redressa d'un bond et en quelques enjambées, se tint devant le Coupe au cœur de laquelle il déposa son papier.

« - Tu étais obligé de le provoquer ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Il était en train d'hésiter. Maintenant, il va regretter toute la journée d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il prend tout ce que je dis comme une provocation ? »

Raiponce hésita à dire au jeune homme que oui, c'était un peu de sa faute, car son comportement trop amical avec elle, ce qu'elle appréciait, au fond, avait convaincu Cédric que c'était pour Jack qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation.

« - Non… Mais j'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas choisi !

\- Pas confiance en lui ?

\- Il n'est pas vraiment parti avec un moral de vainqueur. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

\- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon c'est moi qui serai choisi ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais réveiller Mérida. Si elle ne dépose pas son nom, je n'aurai pas le droit à son visage déconfit ce soir et ça gâcherait franchement mon repas. A plus. »

Secouant la tête face aux pitreries de Jack, la blonde se décida à se relever, histoire d'aller déjeuner. Si tôt fut elle debout qu'elle retomba sur ses fesses, ayant percuté un objet d'origine inconnue.

« - Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, lui dit une voix masculine avec un léger accent. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Prenez ma main pour… Raiponce ? »

Levant la tête, elle rencontra un jeune homme assez fin, aux cheveux bruns épais et aux yeux doux. Pourtant, ce qui la marqua le plus, c'était son sourire, ce grand sourire qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

« - Alexandre ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jusque-là, la journée avait été plutôt bonne. Après une virée matinale sur le dos de Krokmou, il s'était offert une petite promenade sous sa forme d'animagus dans les bois, avant de revenir dîner au Château, dîner après lequel Raiponce lui avait appris que le camouflage de son dragon s'affaiblissait, ce qui lui avait donné une occupation pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Après-midi fructueuse, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il était parvenu à renforcer le sort de dissimulation. En plus, en sortant de la salle de Krokmou, il avait croisé Fred et George Weasley, dont le visage était orné d'une magnifique barbe qu'ils avaient apparemment obtenue en essayant de tromper la limite d'âge de Dumbledore avec une potion de vieillissement, leur mère ayant refusé de leur donner l'autorisation de participer au Tournoi.

Cette journée avait donc tout pour être parfaite, surtout qu'un fabuleux banquet l'attendait au soir, de quoi rassasier l'appétit de la belette qu'il avait réveillé durant sa balade. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, avant que Jack ne vienne se planter devant lui avec un sourire qui le faisait horriblement penser au Chat.

« - TU AS FAIT QUOI ? hurla le Gallois.

\- Je t'ai inscrit au Tournoi ce matin, en même temps que moi. »

Résistant à l'envie d'étrangler son ami, Harold prit le temps de respirer profondément, histoire de se calmer.

« - Jack… Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je ne voulais PAS participer à ce Tournoi ?

\- Oh, allez, fait pas ta chochotte Hic', toi comme moi savons très bien que tu voulais, mais que tu n'osais pas.

\- Non, Jack, je ne voulais pas. Ce Tournoi est dangereux. Je n'avais pas la MOINDRE envie de m'inscrire. Pas la moindre. »

Calme, Harold. Caaalme. Et dire qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour absorber un peu de l'énergie qui passait dans les multiples canaux de Poudlard et faire ravaler son sourire à ce sombre idiot.

Décidant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, le Poufsouffle fit demi-tour et entra dans la Grande Salle. C'était soit ça, soit il transformait Jack en quelque chose de peu naturel. Il ne savait pas exactement comme il s'y serait pris, mais vu ce qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois avec un sortilège qui n'était pas censé marcher et un peu de rancœur, il n'avait pas envie de voir le résultat s'il s'énervait une nouvelle fois.

S'asseyant à côté de Cédric, il tenta de profiter du repas, mais d'humeur morose de son voisin ne l'aidait pas. Apparemment, il s'était inscrit sur un coup de tête et regrettait un peu son geste. Evidemment, il ne se défilerait pas s'il était choisi, il ne pourrait pas, de toute façon, mais il n'avait pas envie de participer.

Le repas, prévu pour être festif, fut donc horriblement lourd pour Harold. En partie à cause des idioties de Jack, mais aussi parce qu'une atmosphère fébrile horripilante habitait la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'élèves n'attendant qu'une chose : que l'on révèle le nom des trois champions.

Quand les plats furent vides, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Devant elle, une petite estrade surélevait la Coupe de Feu, qui brûlait toujours de ce même feu azur. Derrière lui, Dumbledore profitait allègrement de son dessert tout en discutant avec Mme Maxime, sans se soucier du regard fixe de ses élèves. Un peu plus loin, Maugrey Fol'œil rangeait les restes de son propre repas, repas qu'il avait apporté avec lui, dans son éternelle paranoïa.

Quand le vieil homme eut enfin déposé sa cuillère, les assiettes disparurent, ainsi que les plats. Les immenses lustres de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent, ne laissant que la lueur des bougies flottantes pour tout éclairage, ce qui donnait une ambiance douce à la salle. Le ciel, lui, était noir et torturé, parcouru d'éclair, comme le voulait la tradition.

Contournant la table, le Professeur Dumbledore vint se placer derrière la coupe. Les flammes donnaient à son visage un aspect plutôt terrifiant que son grand sourire ne faisait qu'accentuer.

« - Mes enfants, voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous depuis votre entrée dans cette salle. D'ici quelques instants, la Coupe de Feu va révéler le nom des Champions de Durmstrang, BeauxBâtons et Poudlard. Quand j'annoncerai leur nom, je demanderai à ces champions de se rendre dans la salle attenante via cette porte », expliqua le sorcier en montrant de la main une petite porte.

Un silence mortuaire régnait sur la salle.

« - Ah, il est l'heure ! »

Soudainement, les flammes bleues de la coupe s'élevèrent et virèrent au rouge ardent. Un petit papier légèrement brûlé s'envola et Dumbledore le rattrapa d'un geste vif.

« - Le Champion de Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum ! »

Le joueur de Quidditch, aussi pataud qu'à son habitude, se leva avec peu de grâce, se rendant vers la petite salle indiquée plus tôt. La table des Serpentard, à laquelle s'étaient installés les Bulgares, étaient en effervescence et Karkaroff, loin de sa réserve polie de la veille, s'était levé pour applaudir et encourager à grands cris son protégé.

Le silence revint soudainement quand la Coupe redevint rouge. Un second papier s'envola, aussitôt attrapé par le Directeur de Poudlard.

« - Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour ! »

Bien plus gracieuse que son homologue, la jeune fille nommée se leva. Autour d'elle, les autres membres de Beauxbâtons avaient des réactions diverses. Les filles, déçues, étaient en larmes tandis que les garçons faisaient ce qui semblait être des déclarations d'amour à la gagnante. Il fallait dire qu'avec son corps fin et ses longs cheveux blonds, elle était plutôt belle, ce à quoi venait s'ajouter un soupçon de magie, probablement vélane de l'avis d'Harold.

La demoiselle rejoignit le Bulgare dans la salle, suite à quoi la Coupe flamboya une troisième fois.

« - Le Champion de Poudlard est… Jack Overland ! »

Un véritable capharnaüm s'éleva de la table Serpentard, mais aussi des autres tables, Jack étant un des Serpentard les plus appréciées de l'école, ce qui n'était pas bien dur quand on voyait Crabbe, Malfoy ou Montague.

Avec un grand sourire et un bon énergique, le blanc se releva. Après un clin d'œil à Harold, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard mauvais, il se dirigea de son pas sautillant vers la salle arrière.

« - Bien ! Voici que nos trois Champions ont été élus par la Coupe. La première épreuve… »

Contre toute attente, la Coupe de Feu, qui s'était presque éteinte, vira au rouge une nouvelle fois, crachant un quatrième papier.

« - Harry Potter », lut Dumbledore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Vrai dialogue du livre. Et heureusement que cette gamine ne sait pas qu'il y a DÉJÀ un dragon dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et qu'il va bientôt en avoir beaucoup plus.

(2) Re-vrai dialogue. Et une maison volante, ce serait cool. Imaginez une arrivée dans la maison de « Là-Haut/Up ».

(3) Parce que oui, quand j'ai lu le livre la première fois, Mme Maxime, je l'avais imaginée belle. Bien plus que l'actrice choisie pour le film (je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'ils ont choisi celle-là parce qu'elle s'appelait France. )

(4) Je trouve l'accent de Mme Maxime TRES lourd. A la place, je vais la faire hésiter dans les mots à utiliser, c'est plus simple ^^

(5) Tuyaux : Hoses. Chevaux : Horses

Je tiens à vous remercier de votre compréhension pour le retard : )

Avouez que vous l'aviez pas vu venir, Alexandre ^^ Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, je les invite à se rendre sur le « Chapitre 14 : Histoire de Famille (1) » du Projet A.

Sinon, l'élection de Jack en tant que Champion de Poudlard est la première vrai différence que je fais avec les livres, que je justifierai ainsi :

1 . J'en avais envie.

2 . Ca va me permettre d'introduire un peu plus les Big Four dans la trame principale.

3 . Ca va me permettre tout plein de chose. Genre épique.

4 . J'en avais vraiment envie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je voudrai dédier ce chapitre à Alan Rickman.

Je vous avais dit, il y a longtemps, d'oublier les acteurs des films pour vous créer VOS Harry, Ron, Draco et les autres. J'ai appliqué ma propre médecine, à deux exceptions près.

Tout d'abord, Bellatrix Lestrange. Parce qu'Helena Carter est magnifique dans ce rôle.

Ensuite, Severus Snape, que Rickman n'a pas joué mais véritablement transcendé. Il lui a donné une majesté et une prestance, par son jeu d'acteur et sa voix. Pour cela, Merci Mr. Rickman.

« After all this time ? »

 **« Always »**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. Chapitre 7 : Acidité

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des muffins. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Crossfan66, Anthae, Loupiote54, Zaza's Mind, LadyWyvern, Isis Nephtys, Paquerette-san, KoruKyuketsuki, Philou, Sheria Pie, (x2), son.y et melkion pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Loupiote54 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce que je vais faire durant les épreuves te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Raiponce aura sa partie romance, mais pas qu'elle, ça va un peu plus se diversifier, maintenant qu'ils sont un peu plus vieux. Pour qui survivra et qui mourra, surprise.

Bonne lecture !

KoruKyutseki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que mes choix de changement et le chapitre t'aient plu !

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Quirrel n'était pas un mauvais prof, il bégayait juste un peu (et avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière le crâne mais tout le monde a ses défauts). Lockhart,… Bon, difficile de le défendre ^^

Pour la mort de Jack… Spoiler ! Tu verras bien ^^

Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu, en tous cas !

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, avec l'élection de Jack, j'ai matière à faire ^^ Pour Alexandre, c'était un peu voulu, qu'il soit facilement oubliable à l'époque, pour recréer un peu cette surprise.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 7 : Acidité**

D'un pas conquérant, Jack entra dans la petite salle qu'avait désignée Dumbledore. Boosté par l'ovation que lui avaient réservée les élèves de Poudlard, il se sentait confiant comme jamais, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait le jeune homme.

C'était apparemment une salle qui servait à entreposer des portraits, probablement ceux un peu trop ennuyeux pour les lieux fréquentés mais pas assez pour finir dans le Couloir des Malaimés. Un peu plus loin, une grande cheminée flambait, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur douce. Krum, toujours aussi grognon, était appuyé contre le manteau de marbre. La Championne de Beauxbâtons était, elle, installée dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au feu. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles s'illuminaient de reflets ocres et sa peau de lait était brunie par le feu. Détachant ses yeux des flammes, elle jeta un regard hautain à Jack.

« - C'est toi le Champion ? La concurrence ne va pas être rude. »

Belle mais désagréable. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Se contentant de lui renvoyer un sourire malicieux, il s'installa à son tour dans un des sièges moelleux, avant de se mettre à jouer avec un gros flocon de neige qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il avait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Evidemment, le matin même, il avait assuré à Raiponce n'avoir aucun doute, mais cela tenait plus de la boutade. Il existait d'autres élèves bien meilleurs que lui en magie. La seule possibilité, c'était que la Coupe ait pris en compte sa capacité d'animagus et sa magie Frost.

Alors que le silence régnait toujours en maître sur la salle, seulement perturbé par les murmures des portraits, particulièrement celui d'une femme mince et exceptionnellement laide entièrement vêtue de violet, et par le crépitement du feu, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. S'attendant à voir apparaître Dumbledore ou un autre membre du jury, Jack se redressant, pour se retrouver face à Harry Potter.

« - Alors, que se passe-t-il, maintenant ? demanda le jeune fille, Fleur d'après les souvenirs de Jack. On peut enfin sortir ? »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de les fixer, l'air hagard. Un autre sorcier entra à son tour, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ayant apparemment reçu ses cadeaux de Noël en avance, Ludo Verpey avait l'air tout bonnement surexcité.

« - Mademoiselle, Messieurs, une extraordinaire nouvelle ! Une véritable surprise ! Je vous présente le quatrième Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

La nouvelle tomba comme un pavé dans la mare, figeant les trois jeunes sorciers.

« - Ahah, très drôle, _Monsieur Verpey_ (1). L'humour anglais, je suppose ?

\- Je crains que Ludo ne plaisante guère, Miss Delacour. Le nom du jeune Mr. Potter est effectivement sorti de la Coupe de Feu, intervint Dumbledore, entré à la suite de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch.

\- Mais enfin ! C'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Comment pouvez-vous laisser un enfant participer. »

Jack, qui trouvait l'appellation « d'enfant » un peu exagérée, vit qu'elle ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Potter non plus. Cependant, il devait rejoindre la Française sur un point : comment une telle chose pouvait-elle arriver ?

« - Nous sommes nous-mêmes très étonnés, Miss. J'ignorais totalement qu'une quatrième personne pouvait être sélectionnée pour le Tournoi, répondit Verpey.

\- Tout comme nous, trancha Karkaroff, que Jack n'avait pas vu entrer. Il ne me semble pas avoir vu dans les contrats que l'école-hôte avait le droit de présenter deux Champions.

\- Cela serait effectivement très… infaillible ? Ah, non, injuste.(2) Oui, terriblement injuste que Poudlard présente deux Champions.

\- Tout à fait ! reprit Karkaroff. J'exige de pouvoir présenter à nouveaux mes élèves jusqu'à ce que chaque école ait deux Champions.

\- Vous savez comme moi que c'est impossible, Igor, répondit calmement Dumbledore. La Coupe s'est éteinte et ne se rallumera que dans quatre ans, pour le prochain tournoi.

\- Tournoi auquel mon école ne participera pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne participera pas à celui-ci non plus. C'était votre travail d'empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver, Dumbledore, et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'empêcher un jeune homme de quatorze ans de participer à ce Tournoi, je ne préfère pas vous confier la sécurité de mes élèves.

\- Potter est le seul responsable dans cette affaire.

\- Merci Severus, mais…

\- Tous les élèves dont le nom sort de la Coupe de Feu sont liés par un contrat magique, c'est dans le règlement du Tournoi », intervint une personne que Jack n'avait pas encore remarquée.

Barty Croupton, aussi droit qu'à son habitude, toisait froidement les personnes présentes, les mettant au défi d'aller à l'encontre des règles.

« - Et vous pouvez croire Barty, il connaît le règlement par cœur, plaisanta Ludo Verpey, sans parvenir à dérider personne.

\- Et si nous demandions au principal intéressé ? demanda Dumbledore. Harry, mon garçon, as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Non… Non monsieur, répondit le plus jeune, toujours un peu perdu.

\- As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de le mettre pour toi ?

\- Non monsieur. Je vous assure que…

\- Ce garçon ment, c'est évident, s'énerva une nouvelle fois Karkaroff.

\- Mais enfin, c'est insensé. Madame Maxime, gémit Fleur. Comment peut-on laisser faire ça ?

\- La question à se poser est plutôt « Pourquoi ? »

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Maugrey, encore un complot ? ironisa Karkaroff.

\- Il est tout de même étrange que cela tombe sur Potter, commença l'homme en avançant, faisant claquer sa jambe de bois. A qui cela profiterait-il ? Au garçon ?

\- Il a toujours adoré se donner en spectacle, siffla Snape.

\- Il est pourtant le lésé dans l'affaire. Un Tournoi mortel, duquel on ne peut se défaire à cause d'un contrat magique, quelle aubaine pour qui voudrait éliminer ce jeune homme, qui n'est pas sans ennemi, hein Snape ? Il faut de bonnes connaissances pour tromper la Coupe d'Alaric, et certains de vos copains, à toi et Karkaroff, l'on peut-être encore en travers de la gorge, qu'un ga…

\- Cela suffit, Alastor ! tonna Dumbledore, calmant par la même occasion toutes les personnes présentes. Je pense que des investigations plus profondes sont nécessaires. Cependant, il serait peut-être temps de donner les informations concernant la première tâche à ces jeunes gens, avant de leur rendre leur liberté. Ludo ?

\- Oui, oui. Bien. Il faut d'abord rappeler que pour l'ensemble du Tournoi, vous n'aurez droit ni à l'aide de vos professeurs, ni à celle de vos camarade. La première tâche aura lieu dans un peu plus de trois semaines, le 24 novembre. Le but de cette tâche sera de mesurer votre aptitude face à l'imprévu. Vous découvrirez donc le jour même ce qui vous attend. Des questions ? »

Face au manque de réponse, Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, invita les juges à le retrouver demain matin afin d'étudier quel sortilège avait pu tromper la Coupe de Feu, avant de sortir en compagnie des deux Champions de Poudlard.

« - Jeunes gens, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller retrouver vos camarades. »

Regardant le directeur s'éloigner, les deux élèves prirent le chemin menant à leur dortoir. Jack, toujours un peu songeur, tenta d'interroger le Gryffondor.

« - Allez Potter, maintenant qu'on est qu'à deux, tu peux me le dire : tu t'es inscrit toi-même au Tournoi.

\- Overland, je te jure que non. J'y aie pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Mouais. »

A moitié convaincu, le blanc se sépara de son compagnon au niveau de cachots, lui descendant vers les quartiers de Serpentard tandis que l'autre montait vers la tour. (3)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est une véritable sarabande qui quitta la table de Gryffondor quand Dumbledore invita les élèves à aller se coucher. Faisant fi des remarques acerbes des Serpentard qui avaient plutôt mal pris que Potter vole la vedette à l'un de leur compatriote, les rouge et or prirent la direction de leur dortoir, plus bruyant que jamais. Mérida, au milieu de tout cela, avait l'impression de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à la Coupe de Monde, dans cette ambiance de ferveur généralisée.

Rapidement, les Lions atteignirent leur tour. Les jumeaux, fidèles à leurs habitudes, se chargèrent de faire apparaître d'on ne sait où de la nourriture et des bouteilles de bièraubeurres(4). Probablement trafiquées, d'ailleurs, vu l'état dans lequel finirent la plupart des premières et deuxièmes années. Mérida elle-même, qui n'en était plus à sa découverte de l'alcool, regretta d'avoir entamer sa troisième bouteille avant de voir le fond de celle-ci. Bref, l'ambiance était plus que joyeuse. Il ne manquait plus que l'invité d'honneur, Potter, pour que tout soit complet.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas s'amuser, pour une raison obscure, était Ron, le jeune frère des jumeaux. Assis dans son coin, il avait la bouche tordue en une moue agacée, malgré son amie Hermione qui tentait de le dérider tant bien que mal. Prenant la jeune fille en pitié, l'Ecossaise s'avança.

« - Allons, Ron, je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication à ça.

\- Une explication au fait qu'il a encore voulu faire cavalier seul ?

\- Tu connais Harry, ce n'est pas son g…

\- Justement, je connais Harry. Il en a peut-être eu assez d'être connu pour sa cicatrice et il a décidé de l'être pour autre chose. Mais encore une fois, la gloire, il se la réserve !

\- Mais enfin Ron…

\- Ose me dire que c'est pas vrai !

\- Et alors, Ronnie, on râle ? les interrompit Mérida en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Je ne râle pas !

\- Eh, faut pas s'énerver pour si peu, tu vires au violet et ça jure avec tes cheveux. Si les jumeaux voient ça, tu peux être sûr d'avoir droit à une photo.

\- Mais foutez-moi la paix, à la fin ! »

Toujours aussi violet, le jeune homme planta là les deux demoiselles, partant en trombe vers son dortoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda la rousse, que l'excès de colère de son cousin avait quelque peu dégrisée.

Hermione la regarda quelques secondes, comme jaugeant s'il était prudent de lui dévoiler des informations.

« - Il… Il croit qu'Harry s'est inscrit tout seul et l'a volontairement mis de côté.

\- Et c'est pas le cas ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Quand on a cité son nom il était… Perdu. Pas juste étonné, mais complètement perdu, ça se voyait que pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit choisi.

\- C'est mince pour affirmer quelque chose, un « air perdu ».

\- Et avant de partir de la table, il s'est tourné vers nous et nous a juré qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. J'ai confiance en sa parole.

\- Mais pas Ron.

\- Pas Ron. Il en veut à Harry de ne pas l'avoir emmené dans son « plan ». Il refuse de juste penser à la possibilité qu'il n'y soit pour rien.

\- Faut avouer qu'il n'a pas totalement tort : beaucoup tueraient pour faire partie du Tournoi. C'est la première chose qui vient à l'esprit. Regarde ceux qui sont là : qui parmi eux pensera une seconde que Potter ne s'est pas inscrit ?

\- Mais s'il le dit.

\- Il passera au mieux pour quelqu'un d'humble, au pire pour un menteur. Et vu la réaction des autres maisons dans la Grande Salle, ils penseront qu'il ment. Jack est peut-être un Serpentard, mais les gens l'apprécient, pour une raison encore assez floue pour moi, parce que franchement, c'est un abruti.

\- Tu n'es pas amie avec ?

\- C'est pour ça que je sais que c'est un abruti, justement, » répondit la rousse en souriant, ce qui eut pour effet de dérider un peu Hermione. Qui se retendit aussitôt, Potter venant d'entrer dans la salle. Enfin, les filles le supposait, vu la holà qui venait de démarrer.

Elles aperçurent rapidement le jeune homme, littéralement porté aux nues par plusieurs costauds. Entre ce moment-là et celui où il avait quitté le sol, quelqu'un était parvenu à lui attacher une « cape » faite d'un étendard de Gryffondor.

Dans un mouvement relativement étrange, le Survivant parvint à redescendre et tenta maladroitement de rejoindre son dortoir, mais malheureusement pour lui il trouva les jumeaux Weasley sur son chemin, qui lui mirent une bièreaubeurre dans les mains et l'emmenèrent avec eux, apparemment curieux de comprendre comment il avait réussi là où eux avaient échoués.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à l'adolescent pour parvenir à s'extirper des griffes des deux terreurs, filant discrètement et le plus rapidement possible. Retenant une grimace, elle espéra pour lui que Ron s'était déjà endormi, parce que vu son humeur, cela allait vite tourner en eau de boudin.

Laissant Hermione se ronger les ongles, elle repartit à l'aventure, vers le buffet, plus précisément. Sa bouteille était vide et elle en était au stade où une bouteille vide était inconcevable. Raflant une nouvelle bièraubeurre, elle fut soudainement alpaguée par ses cousins.

« - Salut cousine…

\- Contente de la fête ?

\- Avoue que…

\- L'on s'est surpassé.

\- J'avoue. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour comment vous faites pour obtenir de telles réserves. Et ce que vous mettez dans cette Bièraubeurre, en passant. Suis sûr que c'est pas aussi taira.. trati… Fort, d'habitude.

\- Ah ça c'est un…

\- Secret de fabrication ! Par contre

\- Si tu nous aides…

\- On pourrait voir…

\- A te mettre dans la confidence ! »

Au travers de son brouillard alcoolisé, la dernière bière était peut-être de trop, après tout, elle parvint à la conclusion que les Jumeaux préparaient un mauvais coup.

« - Dites toujours.

\- Alors voilà. Vois-tu, Poudlard…

\- A deux Champions. Un bon…

\- Harry, évidemment.

\- Et un mauvais.

\- Overland. Parce que même si on l'aime bien…

\- Ça reste un Serpentard, donc…

\- Moins bien qu'un Gryffondor !

\- Abrégez !

\- Bon, très…

\- Bien ! Donc, on voudrait…

\- que tu nous aides…

\- En espionnant Overland…

\- Afin d'aider Harry !

\- PARDON ! »

Mérida resta bloquée un petit moment. Elle savait que les Jumeaux n'avaient que peu de scrupules, surtout en affaire, et elle sentait qu'il y avait probablement des paris là-dessous, même avec un verre dans le nez. Elle trouvait cependant assez corsé qu'ils aillent jusqu'à lui demander d'espionner quelqu'un que, dans ses bons jours, elle appelait « ami ». Et même dans ses mauvais jours, la relation faite de dispute qu'elle entretenait avec Jack comptait pour elle.

« - Ce Tournoi fait débloquer les Weasley, ma parole ! Entre Ron qui fait sa crise de jalousie et vous qui concoctez des plans pareils, je suis servie !

\- Oh ça va…

\- T'énerve pas.

\- On te demande juste…

\- Un service.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Et ce n'est pas un service que vous me demandez, mais presque une trahison. On n'est pas censé être une maison honorable ? Parce que c'est à se demander qui sont les pires entre vous et les Serpentard ! »

Sur ces mots, elle les planta là. Pour la peine, elle supporterait Jack, tiens. Tant pis pour Potter, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre aux Jumeaux Weasley !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin à l'est, le soleil se levait doucement. Et dans l'air froid du matin, Harold fendait les cieux sur le dos de Krokmou.

C'était bien plus dangereux pour lui et le dragon de faire leur virée journalière le matin, surtout maintenant que la quantité de bons sorciers, et donc de gens capables de voir au-delà de l'amulette caméléon, avait augmenté, mais ces derniers temps il n'avait pas trop le choix. Entre la quantité de travail et sa maigre vie sociale qu'il comptait bien maintenir, c'était le matin ou jamais.

Krokmou plongeant une nouvelle fois en vue d'un looping, Harold mit de côté ces pensées, se concentrant sur la manœuvre. Il devait à tout prix empêcher le dragon de descendre trop près du lac, où flottait tranquillement le bateau de Durmstrang. Pas question non plus de s'approcher de la partie ouest du Parc, où trônait le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Vivement que ces empêcheurs de voler en rond rentrent chez eux.

Faisant virer le dragon de bord, le Poufsouffle le ramena vers sa cachette. Il aurait bien aimé que cela dure un peu plus longtemps, mais la matinée était maintenant bien avancée, le soleil trop haut et le risque que des étudiants sortent dans le parc plus grand. De plus, il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis pour travailler un peu et vu l'agenda surchargé de Jack depuis Halloween, trouver un moment pour être à quatre était assez compliqué sans qu'il se mette à oublier de s'y rendre.

Rangeant la selle, il prodigua une dernière caresse à Krokmou avant de repartir dans les couloirs, la salle verte étant assez loin de la n°27.

Quand il fut arrivé au lieu de réunion, et après avoir salué la Reine Maëva, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Ces derniers jours, l'ambiance dans le Château devenait réellement malsaine.

D'une part suite à la présence des étrangers. A chaque fois qu'un élève de Poudlard croisait un étudiant d'une des deux autres écoles, c'était un vrai combat de jeunes coq qui s'engageait, chacun gonflant ses plumes et vantant à qui voulait l'entendre, et même à qui ne le voulait pas, oh combien son école était supérieure. La pire dans le domaine restait sans conteste Fleur Delacour, qui dédiait apparemment sa vie à critiquer tout ce qu'elle voyait et à expliquer à quel point « C'était mieux pensé/fait/réalisé/autre à Beauxbâtons ». Harold plaignait sincèrement les Serdaigles de devoir partager leur table avec elle.

En plus de cette rivalité inter-école, une autre s'était instaurée, opposant les Gryffondor qui soutenaient Potter au reste de Poudlard. C'était une répartition des forces assez étonnante, car usuellement c'était les Serpentard qui se retrouvaient seuls contre les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, ce rapport inversé était dû à deux facteurs : tout d'abord, parce que Jack était relativement populaire. Disons plutôt que, contrairement à pas mal de Serpentard, il laissait les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas indifférents. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que les trois autres maisons commençaient à penser que Gryffondor prenait un peu trop l'habitude de tirer toute la couverture à elle, plus encore depuis que Potter avait rejoint les Lions. Alors cette nomination en tant que Champion, alors que Poudlard en avait déjà un et qu'en plus le nouveau n'avait même pas l'âge requis, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« - - Et alors, racontait Jack, Ollivander a pris ma baguette et me l'a rendue après avoir fait apparaître quelques oiseaux. Ensuite, on a eu droit à une espèce de caricature de femme absolument effrayante. J'avais jamais rencontre Rita Skeeter, mais je la pensais pas peinturlurée de la tête au pied. »

Sortant de ses réflexions, Harold remarqua qu'entre-deux, Raiponce et Jack étaient arrivés.

« - Vous auriez pu me faire signe ! s'exclama Harold, sortant de sa léthargie.

\- On a essayé, mais t'étais complètement ailleurs, répondit Raiponce.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? Parce que ça avait l'air vachement intéressant.

\- A l'ambiance de Poudlard. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire quelque chose ? Tu es leur champion, ils devraient t'écouter, toi.

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais ils sont ingérables. Et Malfoy n'aide vraiment pas, il mène une vendetta contre Potter et contrairement à d'habitude, il y a pas mal de gens qui le suivent. »

Harold poussa un énième soupir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela se calmerait d'ici quelques temps ou cette année serait réellement invivable.

« - Bon, reprit-il, on s'y met tout de suite ou on attend Mérida ?

\- Autant l'attendre, non ? Tu la connais, elle va pas tarder. »

Avec un sens du spectacle certain, Mérida choisi de surgir à cet instant, le pas rageur et l'air des mauvais jours sur le visage. D'un mouvement brusque, elle lança quelque chose face à Jack.

« - Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un… Badge ?

\- Fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu. Les Serpentard en vendent partout, en disant qu'ils viennent de toi ! »

Tendant la main, Harold attrapa un des badges, où était marqué « _Vive Overland, le VRAI champion de Poudlard_ ».

« - Ce n'est pas très grave, Mérida, lui dit le Gallois. Pas malin, mais pas grave.

\- Attends, c'est pas tout ! »

Sortant sa baguette, ce qui fit légèrement reculer Jack vu la fureur apparente de la rousse, elle appuya légèrement sur le badge. Les couleurs du fond et de l'écriture s'inversèrent et une nouvelle phrase, « A bas Potter », apparu.

« - Je fais TOUT pour que les Gryffondor se calment et toi tu vas sortir des trucs pareils !

\- Mérida, je te jure que c'est pas moi. Ecoute, c'est probablement Malfoy ou un de sa bande qui a eu l'idée. »

Comme une baudruche percée, Mérida sembla soudain se dégonfler. Son air hargneux se fit fatigué et elle se laissa tomber dans le divan à côté d'Harold.

« - J'en ai marre. Ça fait une semaine et j'ai l'impression que rien n'y fait. Tu te rends compte que les Jumeaux sont revenus me demander de t'espionner ? Ce Tournoi fait perdre la tête à tout Poudlard. Les maisons n'ont jamais été très unies mais là c'est pire que tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça toute seule, tu sais. Tu pourrais juste… Laisser couler, répondit doucement Raiponce.

\- Je sais. Mais tu devrais voir Potter… Il me fait mal au cœur. Il a beau tenter de convaincre les autres qu'il ne s'est pas inscrit, personne ne le croit. Et Ron qui fait sa crise…

\- Si tu veux, dit Harold en se relevant, on cherchera un moyen de désenvouter ces badges. Ou pire, de les changer en « Vive Poudlard », histoire de faire rager l'idiot qui les a mis sur le marché. En attendant, si on se mettait au travail. »

Voyant qu'il était parvenu à rendre un maigre sourire à son amie, le jeune homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, chose qu'elle refusa comme à son habitude.

« Décidément, se dit-il, ce Tournoi pourrit vraiment tout. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Malgré les efforts de Mérida, Raiponce avait vu les badges se répandre comme des petits pains. Un unique jour après leur apparition, on en retrouvait déjà dans toutes les maisons, excepté Gryffondor, et certains ne cachaient même plus le « A bas Potter » derrière le « Vive Overland ». Les Professeurs étaient eux-aussi coincés, car confisquer ces badges revenait plus ou moins à dire qu'ils soutenaient Potter et non Jack. Bref, un joli casse-tête.

Machinalement, Raiponce défit ses cheveux avant de les retresser. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée aujourd'hui, afin permettre aux étudiants étrangers de découvrir et aux anglais de faire retomber la pression.

Afin de « parler du bon vieux temps », Alexandre avait invité Raiponce à y aller avec lui. C'était relativement étrange pour elle de se dire qu'elle avait un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec son premier amour, qu'elle avait toujours cru moldu. Un amour d'été qui s'était plutôt bien fini, chacun d'eux sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient plus après. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Ceci expliquait la perplexité de la jeune fille. Comment devait-elle considérer cette invitation ? Comme celle d'un simple ami ou de quelqu'un qui espérait plus ? Dans ce cas, comment se préparer pour pouvoir faire face aux deux possibilités ? Y aller habillée comme tous les jours ou se mettre un peu plus en valeur. Trop pourrait donner des drôles d'idées à Alexandre, pas assez aussi. Il fallait donc trouver un juste milieu.

Pour cela, elle avait demandé un coup de main à Marissa, une de ces compagnes de chambre, qui lui avait conseillé de mettre des vêtements de tous les jours mais de profiter de ses cheveux pour améliorer un peu son allure. Dans ce but, elle lui avait déniché un peigne en forme de fleur à caler sur le côté de sa tresse, qui, lui avait-elle assuré, « Te donnera un charme fou ». Elle n'était qu'à moitié convaincue, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« - Raiponce ? demanda soudainement une autre de ses camarades. On descend, tu viens ?

\- Oui, j'arrive ! »

On dernier coup d'œil au miroir, puis elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. Après un dernier salut à Ariane, le tableau gardien, les trois filles se rendirent vers le parc, où attendaient les calèches.

Raiponce n'était pas particulièrement amie avec Marissa et Eléonore, juste camarade de chambre. Elles s'entendaient bien, mais la jeune fille ne se voyait pas passer ses journées avec elles et c'était réciproque. La principale raison qui les poussait à l'accompagner, c'était pour voir ce fameux « Alex », qui tenait apparemment la comparaison avec Cédric Diggory.

Arrivée dehors, Raiponce aperçu son rendez-vous un peu plus loin. Replaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille, elle s'avança vers lui.

« - Salut Alex.

\- Bonjour. Tu… Tu es très jolie, habillée comme ça. Enfin pas que tu ne sois pas jolie d'habitude, mais là tu l'es encore plus. »

La jeune fille s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Bon sang, elle n'avait plus treize ans. Pourtant, elle se sentait aussi gênée que quand il l'avait embrassée sur cette plage de Bretagne.

« - C'est toujours ok pour Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, évidemment. Sauf si tu m'emmènes chez Mrs. Piedodu. Là, ne compte pas sur moi ! »

Elle avait lancé cela sur le ton de la rigolade, mais elle l'avait apparemment échappé belle. Vu la tête que tirait Alexandre, il avait probablement pensé l'emmené dans cet enfer rose. Elle aimait bien cette couleur, mais chez Mrs. Piedodu, cela allait un peu trop loin.

« - Ça va. On monte ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit la porte de la calèche, laissant Raiponce passer en première.

Le voyage fut, eh bien… Silencieux. Les deux adolescents restèrent relativement gênés, aucun n'osant prendre la parole trop longtemps. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minute, la calèche s'arrêta, les laissa descendre avant de repartir.

« - Tu… Tu as une idée d'où aller ? demanda le Français. Je ne connais pas bien le village.

\- Oui. Allez, suis-moi. »

Lui attrapant la main, la jeune fille l'entraina vers la place, où se trouvait les Trois Balais. Ce n'était pas le lieu le plus romantique du coin, mais il y avait moyen d'avoir des tables un peu à l'écart, ce qui permettait d'avoir de l'intimité tout en profitant de la bonne ambiance.

Entrant dans le bar, elle fit un petit signe à Mrs Rosemerta, la plantureuse tenancière, avant de s'installer avec Alexandre. Leurs boissons, deux bièraubeurres, arrivèrent peu de temps après et la faible dose d'alcool sembla délier la langue du brun.

« - Je ne pensais pas te recroiser un jour, tu sais. Et encore moins ici.

\- Moi non plus. Je pensais que tu étais un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tu n'as rien laissé deviner.

\- C'est le jeu de mon père. Tous les ans, on part dans le monde moldu et on doit vivre comme eux. Il nous prend même nos baguettes, c'est pour dire.

\- Ma mère fait pareille, mais c'est plus pour « ma sécurité ». Pendant les vacances, dès que je suis hors de la maison, je dois lui confier ma baguette.

\- Vraiment ? »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent ainsi à discourir, d'abord sur leurs familles, puis sur leurs écoles respectives.

« - Vos deux champions ont encore l'air sympa. Fleur, elle, c'est une vrai princesse. Elle tient la moitié de notre année sous ses ordres. Mais c'est surtout grâce à son charme.

\- Harold, un de mes amis, dis qu'elle est probablement un peu vélane. C'est vrai ?

\- Il paraît. Du côté de son père, ce sont des sang-pur, une grande lignée de France. Mais on ne connaît pas vraiment sa famille maternelle, donc là, se serait possible. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de ça, si ce n'est pour jouer avec les gens. C'est une bonne sorcière, même si parfois un peu inconsciente. »

\- Jack n'est pas très posé non plus, répondit la jeune fille. Mais c'est un bon sorcier. Surtout en enchantements. »

Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'aucun fanatique du garçon ne passait par là. On aurait vite fait de la juger pour haute trahison, ces temps-ci.

Discrètement, elle redirigea la conversation vers un sujet moins épineux, le Quidditch. L'après-midi passa ainsi, bondissant de rire en souvenirs. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer. Contrairement à l'aller, le retour fut beaucoup plus détendu.

Et quand, après un dernier sourire, il la laissa devant le tableau d'Ariane, Raiponce se jura que celui-là, elle se battrait pour l'avoir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merci à tous pour votre accueil de l'élection de Jack. J'avais peur de vos réactions, car c'est quand même un changement majeur, et je suis heureux de voir que ça vous a plu !

(1) Je mettrais les mots et phrases en français en italique, à partir de maintenant.

(2) Infaillible : Unfailling – Injuste : Unfair

(3) Cette scène post-élection n'est pas exactement pareille à celle du livre, parce que cela aurait été chiant (même si facile) pour moi de recopier. Et ça n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour vous, je trouve. Ceci dit, j'ai écrit avec la version originale sous les yeux et, grosso modo, le fond est le même.

(4) Bièraubeurre : Mot que je ne sais définitivement pas écrire et que j'orthographie différemment à chaque fois que je dois le faire ^^

Voilà voilà. Je tiens à le dire, je ne suis pas satisfait de la fin. Mais j'arrive pas à tourner ça autrement.

A dans deux semaines !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ecailles

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des muffins. (Oui, je varie.) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Un gros merci à elle pour avoir accepté de se faire spoiler une partie du chapitre dans le but de m'aider à mieux le rédiger !

Merci à mc arno, Paquerette-san, Zaza's Mind, Philou, LadyWyvern, Kurokyuketsuki, love-manga-12 (x2), Melkion et Loupiote54 pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'amuse à laisser ce suspense autour de la possible mort de Jack ^^ Pour Fleur, elle EST insupportable dans le livre 4. Donc elle le restera pour le moment ^^ Pour Ron, c'est pas tant qu'il cherche la gloire, mais juste à sortir de l'ombre de ses frères et là, son meilleur ami en rajoute une couche, en quelque sorte. Donc je peux comprendre sa colère, surtout que les ados ne sont pas toujours les plus rationnels en ce qui concerne la gestion des émotions ^^

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Fleur est infecte, oui. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour redescendre de son trône ^^ Pour Charlie, il arrive, il arrive…

Bonne lecture !

Kurokyuketsuki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

Love-manga-12 : Hello ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Ahah, les jumeaux n'ont aucun scrupule quand on parle affaires. Sans nul doute, il y a des paris derrière tout ça.

Pour Jack, je garde sa mort en suspens, dirons-nous. Et son égo a un peu enflé, oui, mais il va retomber sur terre, tu vas voir.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 8 : Ecailles**

Emmitouflé dans sa cape et la carte de Raiponce sous les yeux, Harold traversa rapidement le parc. Il n'aimait pas trop s'y aventurer si tard, car il prenait parfois à Rusard de fermer les grandes portes pour la nuit, mais il avait reçu un mot qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

 _« Harold,_

 _Viens à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, près de la statue de Mélusine, demain soir vers 20h. Je viendrai t'y chercher.  
Charlie. »_

En voyant la signature, il n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps. Il avait toutefois pris la précaution d'emporter la carte, qui lui permettrait d'éviter les indésirables et de vérifier l'identité de l'expéditeur de la lettre.

Un peu avant l'heure convenue, Harold se retrouva donc à l'abri de la statue de Mélusine, une gigantesque Vouivre dont la taille avait l'avantage de protéger le jeune homme du vent froid de cette fin du mois de novembre. Huit heures sonna et une silhouette se dégagea des arbres.

« - Ah, tu es déjà là. Toujours en avance.

\- Salut Charlie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir. »

En vérité, Harold faisait tout son possible pour se contenir. Mais le roux n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« - Je suis plutôt intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire aussi loin de la Roumanie ?

\- Je pourrais juste être en visite.

\- Pas toi. Tu n'abandonnes pas la Réserve plus de deux fois par an, je commence à te connaitre.

\- Touché. Bon, allez, viens par ici, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Suivant le plus âgé, qui était vraiment lui-même d'après la carte, le brun s'enfonça dans la Forêt. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'un jet enflammé ne lui révèle la raison de la présence du Weasley.

« - Des dragons ! Vous avez amené des dragons à Poudlard ?

\- Demande expresse du Ministère. Ils en ont besoin pour la première Tâche. Quatre dragonnes ayant des œufs. Ça a été un sacré boulot. Normalement, je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça, mais on va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Beaucoup de femelles ont eu des œufs, cette année. On a donc dû diminuer le nombre de dresseurs venant à Poudlard. T'avoir avec nous est une sécurité supplémentaire, tu es presque un dragonnier à part entière, depuis le temps. »

Harold, inconsciemment, se redressa, fier de ce compliment.

« - Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Non. Enfin, pas officiellement. Il n'est même pas censé savoir que la première tâche concerne les dragons, pas plus que les autres directeurs. Mais il va surement l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon, je te laisse ici. Va rejoindre les autres, je dois m'occuper d'un autre visiteur. »

Après un dernier sourire, qui fit rougir Harold, le dresseur de dragon retourna vers l'orée de la forêt, mais plus du côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. C'était probablement lui le visiteur. Le garde-chasse était un fan de créatures dangereuses et s'il avait appris que des dragons étaient à Poudlard, Dumbledore lui-même ne saurait l'empêcher de venir les voir. Alors autant encadrer ça.

C'est donc sans étonnement que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il calmait le Vert Gallois avec l'aide de J., qu'Harold vit le Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques s'approcher des enclos, bien que Charlie le fasse rester à bonne distance Les mères dragonnes faisaient partie des créatures les plus vicieuses, surtout en cette période de fin de couvaison, et on était parfois étonné de la distance à laquelle elles étaient capables de vaporiser quelque chose, voire quelqu'un.

Ce qui était déjà plus étonnant, c'était la haute silhouette qui se tenait à côté d'Hagrid. A Poudlard, en ce moment, une seule personne pouvait être aussi grande : Mme Maxime.

Autre chose étonnante, c'était la forme de l'autre côté d'Hagrid. D'une taille beaucoup plus classique, elle était entourée d'un halo assez étrange, d'une couleur inhabituelle, mélange de vert et d'orange fluo. Une couleur qu'Harold avait appris à associer à l'invisible que le don de Vision lui permettait de percevoir. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Charlie.

Celui-ci revenait justement, maintenant qu'Hagrid était reparti. Et apparemment, la présence de Mme Maxime ne lui avait pas plu.

« - Mais tu te rends compte ! s'exclama-t-il. Emmener un des directeurs ici. Autant convier les Champions.

\- Tu m'as invité, moi. Et je suis ami avec Jack.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Au départ, je ne voulais pas te contacter avant la Tâche, mais je ne pouvais pas cracher sur un soigneur en plus. De toute façon, maintenant, tous les Champions sont au courant : Karkarroff était caché dans les arbres et Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité !

\- C'était lui ?

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Hem, euh… Oui. »

Charlie lui lança un regard étrange.

« - Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait avoir plusieurs dons de naissance.

\- On ne peut pas. Je me le suis… En quelques sorte… offert. »

L'expression du roux se durcit.

« - Harold…. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'entraîner.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce don… Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Arrête de t'entrainer, ou tu finiras par voir des choses que tu aurais mieux aimé ne jamais voir. Crois-moi

\- Mais…

\- Bon, remettons-nous au travail ! »

Sans plus de délicatesse, le plus âgé mit fin à la conversation et se dirigea vers les autres soigneurs.

Un long moment après, quand il commença à se faire vraiment tard, Harold salua Charlie et les autres, avant de se diriger vers le château. « Espérons que Rusard ne soit pas de sortie dans les couloirs menant aux quartiers des Poufsouffles », pensa-t-il. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« - Harold, attends ! s'écria presque Charlie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que… Tu vois… Enfin, je voulais te demander si… »

Le Gallois regarda avec intérêt le plus vieux rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il bafouillait. Malgré les mois qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, il n'avait jamais vu le roux rougir. Même les oreilles y passaient, et si c'était plutôt comique chez Ronald, le plus jeune fils Weasley, c'était mignon chez son grand frère. Ça et le fait qu'il se triture les mains en parlant le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon.

« - Voilà, je sais qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard après la première Tâche et je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble. »

C'était un rendez-vous ? Parce qu'avec le rougissement, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous.

« - Pour parler un peu, de la Réserve, tout ça, surtout que tu vas bientôt sortir de Poudlard. Le directeur me disait hier encore qu'il t'engagerait sans hésiter. »

Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Harold avait l'impression que les papillons qui s'étaient mis à voleter dans son ventre lors de la demande de Charlie s'étaient tous fait emportés par une tempête. L'amertume de cette déception dû se lire sur son visage, car Charlie sembla pâlir un peu.

« - Je comprends si tu préfères rester avec tes amis, tu sais. Je…

\- Quoi ? NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, non, ça me… ça me plairait beaucoup d'aller boire un verre avec toi. Tu sais, Jack traine avec Marius, les filles vont souvent faire un tour ensemble et je ne suis pas fan. »

Magnifique. Maintenant il croit probablement qu'il sert de bouche-trou. Continue comme ça, Harold.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Un silence qu'à contrecœur, Harold finit par rompre.

« - Bon ben… Je dois y aller. Mais je reviens demain soir vous aider. Enfin, si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Je… Oui, ce serait bien.

\- A demain.

\- A demain. »

Se retournant, Harold s'éloigna à grands pas vers le Château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était froide. Le ciel sans nuages permettait à la lune, gibbeuse, ce soir, d'éclairer le parc d'une lueur argentée qui lui donnait un aspect fantomatique.

Mérida, sous sa forme d'Augurey, décrivit un large cercle autour du toit de la Tour de Gryffondor. Si personne n'avait eu la sotte idée de fermer la fenêtre, elle pourrait rentrer sans encombre de sa petite. Dans le cas contraire… Eh bien, elle devrait, une nouvelle fois, prendre forme humaine et crocheter la serrure en appui sur le rebord. Elle l'avait déjà fait deux semaines auparavant et, elle devait bien l'avouer, les frissons que cela lui avait procurés étaient sans pareils.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, ou malheureusement, c'est selon, personne n'avait fermé la fenêtre aujourd'hui. Discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement qu'un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne le pouvait, l'Augurey se glissa derrière un fauteuil placé là exprès et se retransforma en une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés. Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser quand une voix résonna dans la salle censément vide.

« - Sirius, comment ça va ? »

L'Ecossaise retint un juron. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Difficile de faire croire qu'elle s'était endormie au sol, surtout qu'elle avait annoncé assez fort partir se coucher quelques temps plus tôt.

« - Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais toi, comment vas-tu ? » répondit une voix que Mérida identifia assez rapidement. Un timbre aussi rocailleux associé au nom « Sirius », prénom assez peu courant, ne pouvait désigner qu'une seule personne : Sirius Black. Son interlocuteur était donc certainement Potter. A la fin de l'année, Dumbledore avait expliqué aux quatre membres du Projet A que Black était innocent, mais que les preuves s'étaient envolées dans la débâcle de la pleine lune. Mérida avait eu assez de mal à y croire, mais on pouvait difficilement mettre en doute la parole de Dumbledore.

« - Je vais… »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Potter déballa tous ses malheurs. Il fallait dire que sa vie était plutôt chahutée ces derniers temps. Il parla si longtemps que Mérida manqua même de louper une information capitale : apparemment, les Champions du Tournoi allaient devoir affronter un dragon !

La conversation entre les deux hommes continua, mais Mérida avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre. Le vol et la transformation prolongée l'avaient fatiguée et elle n'était pas loin de s'endormir contre le dossier du fauteuil qui lui servait d'abri. Au travers des brumes du sommeil, elle captait quelques mots, comme « Azkaban », « Maugrey » et « Skeeter ». Elle allait définitivement s'endormir quand un nom attira son attention.

« - … Et c'est précisément là que se serait caché Voldemort, si l'on en croit les rumeurs…. Or, elle savait forcément que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait bientôt lieu, non ?

\- Oui, mais… Il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit tombée par hasard sur Voldemort.

\- Ecoute, je connaissais Bertha Jorkins, répondit Sirius. J'étais élève à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait quelques années en plus que ton père et moi. Et c'était une idiote. Toujours à fouiner partout, mais sans aucune cervelle. La curiosité et la bêtise ne font pas très bon ménage. A mon avis, il ne serait pas du tout difficile de l'envoyer dans un piège.

\- Alors… Voldemort aurait pu apprendre que le Tournoi devait avoir lieu à Poudlard ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses que Karkaroff pourrait être là sur ses ordres ? »

Mais que diable venait faire là Karkaroff ? se demanda Mérida. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelques recherches sur le bonhomme, parce qu'il ne devait pas être net, si Black et Potter l'associaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit le plus âgé. Je n'en sais rien du tout… Karkaroff ne semble pas être le genre de personnage qui reviendrait vers Voldemort, à moins que Voldemort ne retrouve suffisamment de puissance pour assurer sa protection. Mais la personne qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe avait ses raisons et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le tournoi serait un très bon moyen de préparer un attentat contre toi en faisant croire à un accident. »(1)

La rousse, toujours cachée derrière son fauteuil, fronça les sourcils. Leur conversation était étrange. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais ils parlaient de Lord Noir comme s'il était vivant. Pourtant, le sorcier était mort, tué par Potter il y a maintenant plus de treize ans.

Ils semblaient aussi penser que le Tournoi était un complot contre le jeune Gryffondor et, d'après Jack, c'était aussi le cas de Maugrey. Il faudrait qu'elle parle de cette conversation à ses amis. Quelques chose de louche se tramait.

« - Va-t'en. Vite ! Quelqu'un vient ! »

Potter n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais l'inquiétude qui perçait dans ses paroles avait sortie Mérida de ses pensées. Il s'avéra que c'était Ron qui descendait du dortoir des quatrième année. Les deux garçons se disputèrent quelques instants, avant que Potter ne remontent, suivit de Ron quelques temps plus tard.

Rapidement, tout en restant assez discrète pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, Mérida remonta son propre escalier et se réfugia dans son lit. Plus jamais de balades nocturnes. Au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, la jeune fille su qu'elle allait regretter sa sortie toute la journée. La transformation, le vol plus le quart d'heure passé derrière le fauteuil lui laissait un corps perclus de courbatures qu'elle traînait comme une âme en peine traîne son boulet. Et le pire s'annonçait seulement : elle avait un cours particulier avec Maugrey ce soir.

La journée passa lentement et elle ne trouva aucun moment où parler à ses amis sans être dérangée. Elle savait que Jack serait constamment entouré, surtout que la Première Tâche approchait. Harold, lui, semblait complètement dans la lune et quant à Raiponce, elle disparaissait à tout bouts de champs pour aller voir ce fameux « Alexandre » dont elle ne cessait de parler depuis quelques temps. Vous parlez d'amis.

Quand dix-sept heures sonna, Mérida se tenait donc devant la porte du Professeur de DCFM, la tête toujours pleine de cette conversation étrange. Machinalement, quand le « entrez » résonna, elle poussa la porte et partit s'asseoir à la même place que d'habitude.

Elle releva la tête, prête à noter le sortilège ou la gamme de sorts qui feraient l'objet du cours du jour, mais contrairement à d'habitude, le tableau était totalement vierge.

« - Range cette plume, petite. T'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. J'vais rien t'apprendre.

\- Rien m'apprendre ? Mais…

\- Tu vas apprendre toute seule. Dans certains cas, la plupart, d'ailleurs, ya que la pratique qui vaut que'quchose. »

Le vieil auror, claudiquant, fit le tour de son bureau et déposa devant la Gryffondor un objet. Une tasse à thé. Ebréchée, polie par le temps, elle semblait avoir connu de nombreux breuvages et de nombreuses mains.

« - Tu te demandes ce que je vais te faire faire, hein ? Vois-tu, quand j'me suis renseigné sur toi, j'ai appris quelque chose d'assez intéressant : tu possèderais apparemment un don de voyance assez important. Ce genre de don est un atout précieux. C'est pour ça que nous allons le travailler.

\- Mais Mrs Pince m'a dit que…

\- Tu ne devais pas le faire avant de majorité magique. Mais cette vieille chouette ne connaît que la théorie. Moi je sais que dans la pratique, ce genre de don demande un entrainement le plus tôt possible, sinon ils dégénèrent. Cependant, si tu souhaites suivre ce que t'a dit Pince, tu peux sortir. »

Mérida resta assise, sachant très bien que si elle sortait, elle ne pourrait plus remettre les pieds dans ce bureau.

« - Bien. Maintenant, enlève tes gants et dis-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cette tasse. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Mérida enleva les gants qui limitaient son pouvoir. Effleurant son collier, elle réveilla Follet, l'homoncule qui lui servirait de guide si elle s'avançait trop loin.

Prenant la tasse en main, elle se concentra dessus, laissant ses visions l'emporter. Soudainement, une cascade de sons, d'images, de sensations la submergèrent. Joie, tristesse, solitude, rencontres, douceur, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Et puis, en un instant, tout s'évanouit et elle se retrouva assise au sol, des débris de porcelaine entre les mains.

« - Mmmh, fit Maugrey, réparant la tasse d'un coup de baguette. Probablement trop chargé en histoire. On essayera avec quelque chose de moins fort la prochaine fois. Allez, relèves-toi gamine, on va pratiquer les sortilèges pour te remettre d'aplomb. »

Mérida se retint de soupirer. Maugrey n'aimait pas ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, Raiponce inversa le sel et le sucre devant son ennemie. C'était petit, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette pimbêche tournait bien trop près d'Alexandre pour être honnête. Qu'elle profite de son porridge salé.

Etouffant la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui hurlait que la jalousie, c'était moche, elle se concentra sur son propre repas. La première Tâche avançait à grands pas et la tension montait de plus en plus. Et l'article de Rita Skeeter, sorti quelques temps plus tôt, n'aidait pas.

D'un côté, la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier avait présenté Potter comme sensible, pleurnichard et fier de s'être inscrit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce qui, d'après ce qu'elle savait, était très loin de ce qu'avait déclaré le Gryffondor. Cela n'avait guère empêché ses détracteurs de se saisir de l'article pour en faire un sujet de moquerie.

Jack n'avait pas été épargné pour autant. Même si elle ne lui avait consacré qu'un petit encart, la journaliste semblait s'être fait un plaisir de présenter le Serpentard comme un détraqué. Depuis le portrait acide de sa famille « Qui était une honte sans nom pour tout le clan Frost » jusqu'à ses « frasques idiotes », la fausse blonde s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs assez mal pris. La famille était un sujet sérieux et le saule pleureur du parc nord ne se remettrait surement jamais de ces gelées polaires qu'il avait subies en plein moins de novembre. Et personne n'avait osé lui en parler depuis que Pansy Parkinson s'était retrouvée avec une stalactite au bout du nez.

C'était donc la mauvaise ambiance dans les deux camps. La seule chose qui mettait un peu de baume au cœur des étudiants, c'était les spéculations sur la première Tâche. Tout le monde y aller de son commentaire et il y avait parfois des idées vraiment farfelues. Raiponce avait personnellement un petit faible pour celle de Colin Crivey, qui assurait qu'il faudrait sans nul doute se battre en duel contre un directeur d'une école adverse.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la table, quand un avion en papier lui fonça dessus. Peu de gens communiquaient avec elle de cette manière. Le papier devait donc obligatoirement venir d'un des membres du feu-Projet A. Sachant qu'à une heure pareille, ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, c'était étrange de passer par ce moyen. Dépliant son papier, Raiponce constata qu'il venait d'Harold.

 _« Salle habituelle, 14h, Hiccup »_

Tiens, il signait avec Hiccup, maintenant. Peut-être pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas si jamais des yeux malintentionnés tombaient sur ce mot. Dans quoi diable s'était-il encore fourré ? Le brun avait le don de se retrouver dans des situations improbables(2).

D'un coup de baguette, elle enflamme le papier, habitude qu'elle avait prise quand ils tentaient encore de se transformer en animaux. Il lui restait trois bonnes heures avant le rendez-vous donné par Harold, et cela lui laissait donc le temps de travailler un peu et de mettre au point son plan pour séduire Alexandre. Depuis leur rendez-vous, ils s'étaient revus mais le jeune homme restait étrangement gêné. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Attrapant ses affaires, la Serdaigle prit la direction de la salle n°27. Après un crochet par la bibliothèque, histoire d'emprunter un livre pour son exercice de potion, elle arriva devant le tableau. Saluant la Reine, elle énonça le mot de passe et entra.

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, la blonde travailla consciencieusement. Quand midi sonna, elle mettait un point final au devoir de Snape, qui lui avait plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Elle rangeait seulement ses affaires quand Harold apparut.

« - Déjà là ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais des choses à faire. Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ton invitation ?

\- J'expliquerai quand tout le monde sera là. »

Le « monde » ne tarda pas à arriver. Jack ne fut en retard que d'une petite minute et, chose assez rare, Mérida arriva avant la fin du quart d'heure académique.

« - Yo. Contente de vous voir. J'ai plein de trucs à vous dire.

\- A ce point ? demanda Raiponce, intriguée.

\- Avant-hier soir, enfin, plutôt hier matin très tôt, je suis allé faire un petit vol de nuit. Quand je suis revenue, Potter était dans la Salle Commune et il discutait via la cheminée avec Black !

\- Black ? Mais… Il n'était pas censé partir à l'autre bout du monde ? demanda Jack.

\- Bah, Potter est son filleul, il est peut-être venu l'encourager pour le Tournoi. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Ils parlaient de l'inscription bizarre de Potter et du fait que quelqu'un en voulait probablement à sa vie !

\- C'est pas nouveau, Maugrey en parlait déjà quand on étaient dans la petite salle, le soir d'Halloween.

\- Oui mais c'est Maugrey, il pense que tout ce qui se passe est un complot. Black est un peu plus fiable de ce point là.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ?

\- Juste quelques trucs à propos de Karkaroff, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Vous savez quelque chose à propos de lui ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, dit Harold, pensif. Sergueï(3), un des élèves de Durmstrang, m'a dit qu'il n'était pas Directeur depuis très longtemps, environ cinq ou six ans, mais qu'il l'était vite devenu après être arrivé comme Professeur.

\- Tu parles avec les élèves de Durmstrang, toi ?

\- Et ceux de Beauxbâtons. Ils sont plutôt sympas. Et ne parlent pas de Potter ou de toi toutes les cinq secondes, ce qui devient une denrée rare à Poudlard. »

Raiponce laissa un sourire un peu désabusé fleurir sur son visage. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas totalement tort. Cela tournait réellement à l'obsession chez certains élèves.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais que voulais-tu nous dire, Hicc' ? »

Le Gallois sembla hésiter un instant, avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air.

« - Je sais quelle est la Première Tâche. »

Un ange passa.

« - Tu QUOI ? s'écria Mérida.

\- Je sais qu'elle est la Première Tâche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack. Dis-moi ce que c'est !

\- Tu… Tu vas devoir affronter un dragon. »

L'ange, qui tentait de passer une seconde fois, fut écrasé par le poids de silence qui s'abattit. Le Serpentard semblait complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« - Un… Un dra…Dragon ? Mais… Mais comment… ?

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? l'interrogea Raiponce.

\- Je les aie vus avant-hier. Ils viennent de Roumanie. Charlie avait besoin d'un dresseur supplémentaire, donc il m'a appelé.

\- Oh. Attends, AVANT-HIER ? Tu as attendu DEUX jours pour m'en parler ! commença à s'énerver Jack. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as inscrit contre mon gré au Tournoi ? Et parce que tu es censé te débrouiller seul ? »

Voyant que Jack allait répondre, probablement quelque chose de mesquin le connaissant, Raiponce mit fin au débat.

« - Si ce sont des dragons, tu sais comment les combattre, non ?

\- Je sais comment les calmer, oui.

\- Alors pas de temps à perdre. Il nous reste deux jours pour que Jack apprenne. Pas une seconde à perdre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A peine une heure après la révélation de la Première Tâche, la table de travail de la salle n°27 était recouverte de livres concernant les dragons. Après un frugal dîner, merci les elfes, deux des membres de groupe, à savoir Raiponce et Mérida, avaient fait une razzia à la Bibliothèque tandis que les deux garçons avaient ramenés les livres d'Harold, ce qui faisait déjà un bon nombre de volumes. Le Gallois avait déjà positionné plusieurs marque-pages.

« - Bon, il y a quatre dragons qui ont été amenés à Poudlard, donc un par Champions.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Jack. Ils pourraient nous demander d'affronter les quatre en même temps et les remettre en état entre deux combats. »

Le regard noir du brun appris au Serpentard qu'il avait probablement dit une bêtise.

« - Ce sont des êtres vivants, pas des créations techno-magiques(4). On ne peut pas les « remettre en état » entre deux. Juste les soigner et attendre. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que tu aies à la combattre, même un seul.

\- Ah bon ?

\- La Réserve n'est pas juste un enclos. C'est un lieu dédié aux dragons. Les dirigeants n'auraient jamais acceptés que l'on mette en danger leurs protégés. Il est plus probable que tu doives leur échapper un certain temps ou leur dérober quelque chose. Ce sont d'excellents gardiens de trésor, après tout.

\- Je vois. »

Le Poufsouffle attrapa un livre, qu'il ouvrit et tendit à Jack. Sur la page s'étalait le dessin d'un immense reptile pourpre et noir couverts d'épines acérées.

« - Il y a quatre espèce de dragons différentes qui ont été sélectionnées. Vert Gallois, Boutefeu Chinois, Suédois à museau court et Magyar à Pointes.

\- Lequel est le plus dangereux ? demanda Mérida, intéressée.

\- Difficile à dire. Tous le sont à leur manière. Et les organisateurs ont bien faits les choses, ils ont pris des dragonnes en période de couvaison. Leur comportement est donc totalement imprévisible. Mais le plus costaud, c'est sans aucun doute le Magyar, répondit Harold en désignant l'image que regardait Jack. Il crache du feu jusqu'à quatorze mètres dans certains cas et au corps-à-corps, ses épines sont aussi dures que de la pierre.

\- En gros, je dois en rester loin.

\- En gros. Son feu n'est pas très chaud, donc si tu sais, érige un rocher comme bouclier, la pierre devrait résister assez longtemps. Le deuxième, c'est le Suédois à museau court. Moins de portée, mais un feu beaucoup plus chaud. »

Harold avait tourné la page et montrait aux autres un dragon d'une belle couleur bleu pâle, plus trapu que le précédent, aux pattes courtes, tout comme son museau.

« - A quel point ?

\- Il te fait fondre du granit en quelques instants. Cependant, il n'est pas très vif et assez craintif. Reste loin de lui et il te laissera tranquille.

\- Oui mais si je dois récupérer quelque chose, je vais devoir m'approcher. Comment je peux le neutraliser efficacement ?

\- Les dragons ont une faiblesse au niveau des yeux, intervint Mérida, qui s'y connaissait en SACM. Un sortilège de Conjonctivite est plutôt efficace.

\- Pas sur des mères, contra Harold. Si elles perdent la vue, elles vont paniquer. Et un dragon paniqué, c'est encore plus dangereux. Le mieux, c'est de la distraire. Animer quelque chose et attirer son attention dessus devrait marcher. »

Récupérant le livre, il en tendit un autre au Champion de Poudlard. Une nouvelle image montrait un dragon vert forêt, très long et fin.

« - Le Vert Gallois. Lui ne crache quasiment jamais de feu. Mais il est très agressif et très rapide. De plus, sa morsure est venimeuse. Si tu es mordu, la zone touchée sera complètement endormie et cela s'infectera rapidement.

\- Le poison s'étend vite ?

\- Assez. Si jamais cela t'arrive, arrache un morceau de tissus et fais un garrot. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure. Lui a une peau moins épaisse que les autres, donc en dernier recours, tente le Stupéfix le plus puissant que tu peux, cela devrait le sonner assez longtemps pour que tu puisses t'enfuir. Ou alors gèle-lui solidement les pattes. Il n'est pas très fort physiquement et il lui faut du temps pour produire du feu, donc tu auras une petite minutes pour t'écarter. Le dernier, c'est le Boutefeu Chinois. »

C'était cette fois-ci un reptile d'un rouge ardent. Moins massif que le Suédois, il possédait cependant une gueule très large ornée d'une généreuse dentition.

« - Il faudra te méfier de celui-là. Il crache énormément de feu et celui-ci s'accompagne de gaz inflammable. Quelque secondes après qu'il ait craché son feu, le gaz explose. Généralement, l'explosion est réduite mais certains spécimens sont assez vicieux et accumule le gaz plus longtemps avant de cracher leurs flammes. »

L'après-midi se poursuivit de la même manière, Jack engrangeant le maximum de connaissance sur comment maîtriser chacun des quatre types de dragon. Quand Harold dût partir aider les dresseurs, il était déjà tard et les trois autres étaient épuisés, autant d'avoir dû lancer des sorts que d'avoir servi de cible à ceux des autres.

Jack, peu désireux de se retrouver entouré d'admirateurs plus ou moins envahissants, prit la direction du Parc. A cette heure, il devrait être tranquille.

La nuit était fraiche, mais son manteau était suffisamment épais pour couper le froid. S'installant sur un des nombreux bancs qui garnissaient l'étendue herbeuse, le jeune homme se laissa dériver au fil de ses pensées.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à affronter un dragon. Ses amis avaient beau faire le maximum, Jack savait que face au monstre, il perdrait pied. Il n'était pas fait du bon bois pour affronter des choses pareilles. C'était plutôt le trip de Mérida. Lui, il sentait juste son ventre se tordre et sa main trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'inscrire à un truc pareil ? Il avait beau faire le fier devant les autres, il n'en menait pas bien large.

Le pire, c'était que son atout principal, à savoir sa magie élémentale, ne lui servirait strictement à rien face à ces cracheurs de feu. Il n'avait qu'à espérer avoir de la chance.

Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, le jeune homme cacha sa tête dans le creux nouvellement formé. Il sentait le désespoir se répandre dans ses veines, comme un torrent glacé. Un cri au loin, qui était probablement celui d'un dragon furieux, manqua de le faire fondre en larme pour de bon.

Soudainement, les planches du banc s'affaissèrent légèrement. Relevant brusquement la tête, Jack se retrouva face à une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Ah, euh… Oui. »

Souriant, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs masquant son visage.

« - Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie et moi, je fuis le carrosse. Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de Fleur et ça devient lourd.

\- Tu es de Beauxbâtons ?

\- Et toi le Champion de Poudlard. Cela pose un problème ? »

Jack repensa aux paroles d'Harold, quelques heures plus tôt : « Ils sont plutôt sympas. Et ne parlent pas de Potter ou de toi toutes les cinq secondes, ce qui devient une denrée rare à Poudlard. »

« - Aucun, à vrai dire. Tant que tu ne me parles pas de ce maudit Tournoi, ça me va.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler non plus. »

Jack se laissa aller à sourire. La soirée n'était peut-être pas totalement mauvaise, finalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Ce dialogue, c'est texto celui du livre, quelques phrases en moins.

(2) Sérieusement, qui trouverait un œuf de dragon totalement par hasard en visitant la forêt interdite ?

(3) J'ai failli l'appeler Vlad. Puis je me suis ravisé ^^

(4) Ensemble regroupant les balais magiques, tapis volants, baguettes… Tout ce qui est alliage d'artisanat et de magie, en gros.

Et voilà. Encore un gros merci à Emmawh pour son aide !

Un gros chapitre, aujourd'hui, avec pleins de trucs. Dans le prochain, notre petit Jack devra faire face au dragon !

A dans deux semaines !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Faire face

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des cocktails avocat-crevette. (C'est elle qui le demande )) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à mc arno, son.y, Isis Nephtys, LadyWyvern, Paquerette-san, Zaza's Mind, Philou, Guest (MrMeAndYou), KuroKyukestuki, Sheria Pie et Melkion pour leur review !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, on va revoir la fille de BeauBâtons : ) . Pour Harold et son don de vision, il a commencé à s'entrainer après le chapitre où il doit passer du temps avec Jack invisible.

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, je viens d'imaginer Harold en magical girl et c'est horrible ^^

Andréa, ça remonte à loin, mais ça a duré longtemps, aussi ^^

Si tu veux faire un fanart Horld/Charlie, je serai ravi de le voir !

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Le sadisme, c'est la base ^^

Pour le don de vision et Charlie, ça sera expliqué plus tard ^^

Pour Mérida, elle ne parle plus trop aux jumeaux c'est temps-ci. Surtout depuis leur coup après l'élection des champions.

Et je suis content que la hijackweek t'ait plu : )

Bonne lecture !

Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pas de hijack pour le moment ! Et effectivement, pour rentrer chez Serdaigle, il faut donner la réponse d'une énigme. Mais seulement pour entrer.

Pour la mort, surprise !

Bonne lecture !

KuroKyuketsuki : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que tout cela te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 9 : Faire face**

L'ambiance sous la tente des champions étaient pesante. Chacun habillé aux couleurs de leur école, les quatre jeune gens géraient leur stress aussi bien que possible en attendant l'arrivée de Ludo Verpey qui devait leur révéler en quoi consistait exactement l'épreuve, même si ils avaient tous une idée assez précise de ce dont il allait s'agir.

Fleur, en bleu pâle, occupait un des sièges. Elle faisait et défaisait sa tresse en boucle, le regard perdu dans le tissu de la tente. Krum, en bordeaux, faisait les cents pas en marmonnant ce que Jack comprenait comme une suite de sortilèges. Potter, lui, discutait discrètement avec son amie Granger qui s'était discrètement glissée sous la toile. Ce n'était pas autorisé, normalement, mais aucun Champion n'aurait été assez cruel pour empêcher la jeune fille de réconforter son ami, car eux-même n'aurait pas craché sur une telle chose.

Jack, pour sa part, rongeait consciencieusement ses ongles. Un peu plus tôt, un long hurlement draconien avait retenti et depuis, des sueurs froides lui coulaient pernicieusement le long du dos. Le ventre noué, il tentait comme il pouvait de se rappeler de ce qu'Harold lui avait dit les jours précédents et avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Etait-ce le Magyar qui accompagnait son feu de gaz explosif ? Ou bien le Suédois ? Quel était celui à la morsure empoisonnée ? Il mélangeait les noms et les caractéristiques en une espèce de monstrueux dragon invincible à quatre têtes.

« - Jeunes gens, bonjour ! »

Verpey, aussi enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire, venait de surgir dans la tente, accompagné de Barty Croupton ainsi que de Rita Skeeter et son photographe, qui bombardait l'entièreté de l'abri de son flash aveuglant.

« - Alors, prêts pour votre Première Tâche ? demanda l'ancien joueur de Quidditch en rassemblant les quatre élèves autour de lui. Nous vous avons concocté une véritable petite bombe, vous allez voir. Barty ? »

Le fonctionnaire, aussi strict et raide qu'à son habitude, s'avança vers les Champions, un sac en main. Le contenu de ce dernier fumait et semblait gigoter dans tous les sens.

« - Ce sac contient une miniature de ce que vous allez devoir affronter. Miss Delacour, honneur aux dames. »

Tremblante, la blonde plongea sa main dans le sac, pour un ressortir un minuscule golem en forme de dragon. Le Suédois, d'après sa couleur saphir. La jeune fille ne sembla pas surprise, ce qui confirmait l'indiscrétion de Mme Maxime. Krum fut le second à piocher, tirant le Boutefeu Chinois.

Jack, qui se trouvait à la droite de Bulgare, attrapa à son tour une statuette. Dans sa main se déplia un dragon filiforme vert forêt, avec un petit numéro « 1 » accroché à la patte. Vif comme l'éclair, le Vert Gallois étendit ses ailes et s'envola loin de la main de Jack. A peine eut-il franchi l'ouverture de la tente qu'il plongea vers le sol, sans vie, car trop loin de sa source de magie.

« - Bien. Comme vous le constatez, vous allez devoir affronter un dragon. Votre but est d'obtenir ce qu'il garde, un Œuf d'or. Sans cet œuf, vous n'aurez aucun indice pour la Seconde Tâche, donc réfléchissez bien avant d'abandonner. Des questions ? »

Les Champions, qui étaient bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot devant l'imminence du combat, se contentèrent de secouer la tête.

« - Mr. Overland, vous êtes le premier. Au premier coup de canon, sortez de la tente et entrez sur le terrain au deuxième, d'accord ? Le combat démarrera au troisième. »

Jack, la bouche sèche, hocha la tête. Quelques petites minutes après que les deux juges et les journalistes aient quitté les lieux, un BANG sonore retentit. Obéissant aux ordres donnés, le Serpentard s'avança à la lumière du jour.

Il se rendit alors compte que la tente avait été insonorisée, quand la clameur s'éleva d'un coup, le faisant vaciller sous le choc. Les gradins du stade de Quidditch étaient remplis. D'immenses barrières magiques, juste devant les spectateurs, faisaient miroiter l'air et se répercuter le son, amplifiant encore plus le bruit ambiant.

La verte pelouse du terrain avait été remplacée par un sol rocailleux, d'où émergeaient des rochers qui pourraient servir d'abri temporaire. Plus loin, au centre de cette arène, se tenait un immense reptile, bien plus impressionnant que ce que Jack avait pu penser en le voyant en dessin. « Long d'environ cinq à huit mètres », c'était déjà quelque peu effrayant sur papier. Mais en réalité, c'était tout bonnement terrifiant.

Le troisième coup de canon retentit. Jack s'avança. Le Dragon, déjà énervé par le bruit, vissa son regard reptilien sur le blanc. Verpey hurla quelque chose dans son micro, mais les cris de la foule couvrirent bien vite sa voix. Jack tenta tant bien que mal de se remémorer ce qu'il pouvait sur la bête. D'après sa forme allongée, il devait être le plus rapide des quatre. Et donc celui qui était très agressif. Pas bon. Même si se retrouver face à un dragon ne l'était jamais vraiment. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rappelle des caractéristiques de ce dragon. Et c'était diablement difficile à deux secondes de la crise de panique.

Sans sortir sa baguette, ce qui ne ferait qu'énerver le monstre, Jack s'approcha doucement d'un éperon rocheux. Il avait repéré l'Œuf d'or, niché au milieu des œufs bruns de la créature. Il fallait donc l'en écarter. Facile à dire, plus difficile à faire, surtout avec les genoux qui jouaient des castagnettes. Jack n'avait jamais été courageux et ne comptait pas le devenir aujourd'hui. Il laissait ça à Mérida.

Apparemment agacé par cet ennemi trop lent, le Vert Gallois détendit soudainement ses pattes, fonçant à toute allure vers le Champion de Poudlard. Réagissant trop tard, Jack ne put que se jeter sur le côté, roulant dans la poussière. Avec agilité, le reptile géant prit appui sur un rocher et fit demi-tour. D'un mouvement brusque, il fut sur le Serpentard et lui attrapa le bras entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Paniqué Jack, qui avait juste eu le temps de saisir sa baguette, hurla :

« - _STUPEFIX ! »_

Il avait mis le plus de puissance possible dans son sort, espérant que cela suffirait à étourdir le dragon. Si cela ne le pétrifia pas, le sortilège fit tout du moins reculer la bête qui lâcha le sorcier. Roulant au sol, Jack s'abrita derrière un rocher. Son bras était ensanglanté, marqué par les multiples dents du monstre, et il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis s'était installée sous sa peau. Merde ! S'était celui qui était venimeux. Mais cela voulait dire que c'était aussi celui qui ne crachait pratiquement pas de feu. Un avantage pour Jack.

Arrachant un pan de sa robe de combat, il attacha la bande de tissus au-dessus de la zone infectée, serrant bien fort, comme Raiponce lui avait montré la veille. Cela n'empêcherait pas le poison de se répandre, mais le ralentirait tout du moins.

Rangeant sa baguette, il se concentra sur sa seule main valide. Habituellement, il ne le convoquait pas de cette main-là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Rapidement, l'air se condensa devant lui, avant qu'un bâton de berger parsemé d'étoiles de givres ne surgissent du néant.

« - A nous deux, saleté. »

Sortant de sa cachette, il se retrouva face au dragon, qui avait profité des quelques secondes de préparation de Jack pour reprendre ses esprits. L'air mauvais, il plia lentement ses pattes, comme la fois où il avait bondit sur Jack. Le sorcier devait agir vite. D'un mouvement brusque de son bâton, il gela l'air autour des membres de la bête. Sans eau, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, mais il allait devoir se débrouiller. Sautant sur le côté, il rajouta une couche de glace, puis encore une, et encore une, jusqu'à former une gangue solide. Cela devrait tenir assez longtemps.

Faisant volte-face, l'Irlandais fonça vers le nid de la dragonne. Voir cet humain approcher ses œufs redonna des nouvelles forces au reptile, qui parvenait petit à petit à briser la prison gelée. Alors que Jack était presque arrivé, l'animal se libéra d'un nouveau mouvement brusque et, ventre-à-terre, fonça droit sur son adversaire. Adversaire qui se jeta en avant, droit sur le nid, saisissant au vol l'Œuf d'or, avant d'atterrir dans la poussière.

Il avait réussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce, broyant le bras d'Harold, vit le dragon foncer vers Jack, alors que ce dernier tenait contre lui l'œuf. Il fallait que le jeune homme réagisse, avant de se faire piétiner. Heureusement, les dresseurs de Dragons, le jury leur ayant signifié que l'épreuve était terminée, se précipitèrent sur le terrain, neutralisant efficacement le monstre.

Jack, chez qui le poison avait continué à faire des ravages, se releva tant bien que mal, aidé par un dresseur, et prit la direction de la tente des Champions, où l'attendait Mrs Pomfresh, sûrement outrée que l'on mette ses précieux élèves face à des reptiles démesurés.

Un à un, les jurés rendirent alors leur verdict. Verpey, qui avait manifestement apprécié le spectacle, gratifia Jack d'un huit formé par le ruban jaillissant de sa baguette. Dumbledore et Croupton, décernèrent chacun à sept, surement suite à la morsure. Mme Maxime, elle, se contenta d'un six. Karkaroff descendit encore, faisant apparaitre un maigre quatre.

« -Quatre ? s'exclama Mérida, outragée.

\- Il avantage son champion. Tout comme Mme Maxime. Jack s'en est très bien sorti, surtout face à un dragon pareil. Ceci dit, il a eu de la chance d'affronter le seul contre qui sa glace pouvait servir à quelque chose. »

Mérida répondit quelque chose, mais un coup de canon retentissant couvrit sa voix, empêchant Raiponce de comprendre. Un second coup de canon et Fleur Delacour, aussi gracieuse et hautaine qu'à son habitude, fit son apparition, parée du bleu roi de Beauxbâtons. Une forte clameur s'éleva du public et, sous l'effet de la magie vélane de la sorcière, certains garçons n'hésitaient pas à oublier toute forme de convenance et à crier leur amour pour elle. Raiponce rangea d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête qu'Harold était étonnamment insensible aux charmes de la blonde. Lors de la prestation des Vélanes au Championnat du Monde de Quidditch, la mère de Mérida lui avait dit que certains hommes étaient insensibles à leurs charmes, principalement les plus vieux. Alors pourquoi diable Harold, qui était tout juste majeur, n'était pas touché ? Veilleuse, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle pouvait comprendre, parce qu'il était encore très jeune. Mais Harold…

Le troisième coup de canon retentit, sortant la blonde de ses pensées. La Française allait devoir faire face à un Suédois à Museau Court. De ce qu'elle avait retenu, le point fort de ce dragon était son feu incroyablement chaud. Il fallait donc rester à distance, surtout que l'animal était pataud et peu mobile, de manière générale.

Fleur sembla appliquer cette tactique au pied de la lettre, restant à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de la créature. Sortant sa baguette, ce qui attira l'attention du dragon, habitué aux sorciers et à leur magie, elle se mit à faire des mouvements de balanciers. Le bruit de la foule empêchait de l'attendre, mais elle accompagnait vraisemblablement son mouvement d'une formule magique. Peu à peu, la tête du monstre écailleux se mit à suivre celui de la main de la Championne.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? hurla Raiponce.

\- Elle l'envoûte, je crois, répondit Harold. Mais ça ne va pas marcher. Les dragons ont un esprit très résistant, il faudrait une maîtrise impeccable du sort pour que ça fonctionne. »

Les yeux de la bête, qui se fermaient de plus en plus, démentir rapidement les propos. Ce n'était toutefois pas vraiment étonnant. Si Poudlard était reconnu comme la meilleure école de Métamorphose et Durmstrang pour tout ce qui concernait la DCFM, Beauxbâtons était à la pointe en matière de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Mme Maxime elle-même était une enchanteresse de haut niveau qui avait était titulaire de cours pendant de nombreuses années. Et si Fleur avait été élue Championne de Beauxbâtons, il était logique qu'elle excelle dans cette matière.

D'un coup, l'animal se laissa tomber au sol, profondément endormi. Confiante, la jeune fille s'avança donc vers le nid, où l'Œuf d'or, cible des Champions, trônait. Passant discrètement devant la bête, il ne faudrait surtout pas la réveiller maintenant, la jeune fille fut surprise par… Un ronflement. Un magnifique et sonore ronflement, accompagné d'un jet de flamme. Heureusement pour Fleur, il ne fit que l'effleurer, mais la chaleur était telle que les cheveux et une partie de la robe de la demoiselle s'enflammèrent. Paniquant, elle raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, et entreprit, en loupant son coup deux fois, de faire surgir de l'eau, ce qu'elle parvint finalement à faire, éteignant les flammes qui avaient déjà bien abimé sa chevelure et même sa robe normalement ensorcelée pour résister aux flammes avait souffert.

D'un pas précipité, elle se dirigea vers l'Œuf, le saisissant rapidement. La clameur s'éleva quand elle présenta sa prise au public, avant que les dragonniers n'interviennent pour s'assurer de la bonne santé du dragon.

Une nouvelle fois, les juges donnèrent leurs résultats. Fleur obtint d'assez belles notes : un sept de Verpey et de Croupton, un huit de la part de Dumbledore et un neuf de Mme Maxime qui, de la même manière qu'elle avait un peu sous-noté Jack, surnotait sa propre Championne. Quant à Karkaroff, il attribué une nouvelle fois un quatre, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la Directrice française.

Verpey, en bon commentateur, tenta une nouvelle fois de proclamer quelque chose, sans toutefois réussir à crier plus fort que le public. Abandonnant le combat, il laissa Rusard faire tonner le canon une nouvelle fois, puis une seconde pour inviter le prochain Champion à entrer sur le terrain, Champion qui s'avéra être Krum.

Au troisième coup de canon, l'homme avança de son pas maladroit avant de sortir sa baguette. Plus incisif que les deux précédents, il décocha immédiatement un sortilège, visant la tête de la dragonne. Malheureusement pour lui, il toucha la tempe, endroit pourvu d'une plaque osseuse particulièrement épaisse, qui venait s'ajouter à la magie inhérente de la bête.

Sans se laisser abattre, et avec une vivacité assez incroyable pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu à l'aise sur ses pieds, le jeune homme profita de l'étonnement du dragon, pour se cacher derrière un épais rocher. Grand bien lui pris, car l'animal cracha un long jet de flammes quelques instant plus tard. Apparemment bien renseigné, Krum resta à l'abri même quand la flamme eut disparu, échappant ainsi à la puissante explosion qui suivit, particularité du Boutefeu Chinois.

Ressortant de derrière son rocher, le jeune homme décocha un nouveau sort qui, cette fois, toucha sa cible droit dans les yeux. Le sort, sûrement un maléfice de Conjonctivite, fit hurler de douleur la bête. A ses côtés, Raiponce sentit Harold se crisper, encore plus quand, dans sa douleur, la dragonne se mit à piétiner ses œufs, faisant par la même occasion rouler l'Œuf d'or un peu plus loin.

« - Les dresseurs n'interviennent pas ? demanda-t-elle au Gallois.

\- Elle n'est pas blessée, juste aveuglée, répondit ce dernier d'un ton amer qui signifiait clairement que c'était déjà trop. Et les œufs sont des faux, la Réserves n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre en danger les vrais. »

Toujours aussi vif, Krum profita de la cécité de l'animal pour se précipiter vers l'Œuf, qu'il attrapa d'un geste avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière un rocher, car la bête était passée au-dessus de sa douleur et même si elle était aveugle, son odorat lui permettait aisément de repérer le Champion. Enragée, la bête fonça droit vers le rocher dès qu'elle eut sentit la présence du jeune homme. De la fumée sortant de sa gueule laissa prévoir un jet de flammes assez important, voire une accumulation de gaz, dont Harold avait parlé l'autre jour. Il ne restait qu'à prier que le rocher serait assez solide pour supporter ça, sinon c'en était fini de l'attrapeur bulgare.

Heureusement pour lui, les jurés, probablement pressés par Karkaroff, signalèrent la fin de l'épreuve, Krun ayant attrapé l'œuf, et les dresseurs se précipitèrent vers le Boutefeu, lui lançant des sortilèges calmants à tour de bras.

Le Champion de Durmstrang, une fois le terrain sur, ressortit de son abri pour recevoir ses notes. Apparemment mécontents à propos des œufs cassés, Verpey, Croupton et Dumbledore se contentèrent d'un six. Mme Maxime, elle, descendit jusque cinq. Contrairement à Karkaroff, qui attribua joyeusement un dix rayonnant à son Champion, se faisant huer du public, à l'exception des élèves de Durmstrang et des Jurés, bien que la grimace de la seule femme fut éloquente.

Un nouveau coup de canon retentit quelques minutes plus tard, quand un calme relatif fut revenu.

C'était au tour de Potter d'affronter son dragon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne restait qu'un seul dragon en lice. Le public attendait avec impatience de voir le Magyar à Pointes, le dragon que Verpey avait présenté comme « le plus dangereux » avant le premier affrontement. De plus, le Champion qui devait lui faire face n'était autre que Potter, l'outsider du Tournoi. Tout un chacun avait hâte de voir comment le jeune adolescent de quatorze ans allait s'en tirer face à la bête, au vu des difficultés rencontrés par les autres Champions.

Le second coup de canon résonna. La silhouette fluette de Potter sortit de dessous la tente. Il semblait bien moins assuré que ses prédécesseurs. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. Nul doute que lui aussi savait que le Magyar était le pire des quatre dragons. Intouchable au corps-à-corps et mortel à distance, avec son jet enflammé allant jusqu'à plus de quinze mètres.

Pour le moment, la bête était magiquement liée, mais elle serait libérée dès le troisième coup de canon et vu son état de rage, nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant d'enflammer Potter. Le Gryffondor allait devoir être vif et malin. Et même avec ça, la victoire était loin d'être acquise.

Le canon tonna une nouvelle fois. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Comme Mérida l'avait pressenti, le dragon, cracha directement son déluge de flammes sur son adversaire, qui eut l'heureuse idée de rouler derrière un rocher, sans quoi il aurait fini en brochette sans avoir le temps de dire ouf.

De derrière son abri, le Gryffondor tendit sa baguette vers le haut et sembla crier un sortilège, que Mérida ne put comprendre, et… Rien ne se passa. Pas d'éclair, pas de lumière, aucun effet visible. Le jeune Potter avait vraisemblablement loupé son sortilège en beauté. S'il voulait rester en vie, il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose, et vite, car le Magyar semblait en avoir assez de cracher du feu et se rapprochait d'un pas lourd de son adversaire.

Là où le Vert Gallois avait une vivacité gracieuse et le Boutefeu Chinois une élégance racée due à sa crinière de « dragon-lion », le Magyar était tout simplement terrifiant. Ses muscles épais roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement, faisant bouger ses épines métalliques. De la fumée sortait de son museau et de ses yeux, bien protégés par deux protubérances sourcilières, il fixait sa proie sans ciller.

Potter, lui, apparemment effondré suite à l'échec de son sortilège, ne bougeait pas, fixant le ciel. Un peu plus loin dans les gradins, Mérida apercevait Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Près d'elle, Ron était livide. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin ce qu'impliquait exactement le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Puis, au loin, un sifflement retentit. Il devait être drôlement fort à l'origine pour la que la rousse parvienne à l'entendre par-dessus tout ce brouhaha. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à déterminer de quel côté il pouvait bien venir. Petit à petit, il s'amplifia, jusqu'à ce qu'un balai sans conducteur surgissent au-dessus des gradins. Faisant fi des barrières, il fonça droit vers Potter qui l'attrapa, l'enfourcha et s'envola aussi vite qu'il put. C'était donc cela qu'il avait fait : lancer un _accio_ sur son balai. Sachant que l'objet devait certainement se trouver dans le Château, c'était là un sacré tour de force.

Filant dans les airs, le jeune homme retrouva une aisance digne de celle qu'il arborait lors des matchs de Quidditch. Virevoltant, il agaça le dragon environ cinq bonnes minutes avant que, de rage, ce dernier ne déplie enfin ses ailes. D'un mouvement brusque, il quitta le sol, provoquant de fortes bourrasques qui manquèrent de désarçonner Potter.

Il était d'ailleurs assez comique de savoir que cette mise en scène était totalement inutile. De base, le dragon ne vole pas grâce à ses ailes, mais lévite par magie, ce qui est beaucoup plus logique. Il est impensables que des ailes, aussi grandes soient-elles, parviennent à soulever une telle masse.

Bref, prenant son envol, le dragon se mit à poursuivre Potter, tel un aigle pourchassant un moineau. Le jeune homme avait toutefois de la réserve et parvint sans mal à tenir la bête à distance un moment, le baladant au travers de tous le stade. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de se faire happer, faisant retenir sa respiration au public. Finalement, après une dernière feinte qui envoya le dragon dans les anneaux de Quidditch, il fonça vers le centre du terrain, fauchant l'Œuf d'or au passage. Une véritable fureur sembla soudainement s'emparer du public, jusque-là tenu en haleine, et une ovation générale s'éleva pour Potter.

Le dragon, toujours furieux, se précipita alors droit vers le Gryffondor et avant que les soigneurs n'aient pu intervenir, l'envoya valser droit dans le décor. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus, les dresseurs l'avaient heureusement entravé, mais le mal était fait et Potter ne devait pas être indemne.

Se relevant avec difficultés, son épaule en sang, il leva les yeux vers les juges. Croupton, comme Dumbledore, lui attribua un neuf. Mme Maxime, plus réservée, s'en tint à un huit. Le plus étonnant fut Verpey, qui offrit un gigantesque dix au jeune homme, apparemment très enthousiaste. Quant à Karkarrof, une nouvelle fois, il attribua un quatre, s'attirant l'ire du public.

Un vaste _silencio_ s'étendit alors sur les gradins, laissant, enfin, Verpey prendre la parole. Tandis que Potter prenait la direction de la tente de Pomfresh, où les autres Champions séjournaient déjà, il annonça :

« - Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la Première tâche prend fin ! Félication aux quatre Champions qui sont parvenus à vaincre ses effroyables créatures que sont les dragons et à récupérer l'Œuf d'or, qui contient un indice pour la prochaine épreuve. Nous vous retrouverons le 24 février pour la Seconde Tâche ! »

Rapidement, les gradins se vidèrent. Les Gryffondor étaient en liesse, leur Champion ayant fait le meilleur score face au plus dangereux des dragons. Nul doute que la fête qui allait suivre dans la Tour de Gryffondor allait être exceptionnelle.

Mérida était loin d'avoir tort. C'était encore plus incroyable que celle qui avait été organisée après l'annonce des Champions. Fred et George, encore eux, s'étaient réellement surpassés. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver lors du dîner d'Halloween, tellement il y avait de nourriture. Un dîner d'Halloween beaucoup plus alcoolisé, ceci dit. A ce rythme, les Gryffondor finiraient tous avec une cirrhose avant la fin de l'année.

Les Jumeaux profitaient aussi de l'occasion pour placer des petits produits de leur confection. Apparemment, durant les dernières vacances, ils avaient commencé à créer des farces et attrapes en tout genre. Les connaissant, la moitié de ces trucs devaient être illégaux et tous plus ou moins dangereux. Mais Mérida reconnaissait tout de même avoir un petit faible pour les Crèmes Canaris, qui transformaient le consommateur en énorme oiseau jaune.

Ce qui faisait tout aussi plaisir à la jeune fille, c'était le fait que Ron semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Elle l'avait soupçonné durant le match, mais le voir maladroitement plaisanter avec Potter certifiait cela.

Ce fut d'ailleurs en plein milieu d'une de ces plaisanteries un peu gauche que le brun fut saisi et porté aux nues. Quelqu'un, dans la foule, lui remit l'Œuf d'or qu'il était parvenu à arracher à la dragonne, puis l'attroupement se mit bien vite à réclamer que Potter ouvre l'œuf et dévoile enfin l'indice. Le Survivant ne se fit pas longtemps prier et tourna une petite pièce au sommet de l'objet, qui s'ouvrit comme une fleur. Au cœur de l'artefact, une sphère translucide flottait paisiblement. Soudain, un son horrible, suite de hurlements et de grincements, se mit à résonner dans la pièce, directement depuis l'Œuf, que Potter referma bien vite.

Mérida n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'indice, mais elle souhaitait bien du courage aux Champions s'ils se retrouvaient face à quelque chose capable de produire un bruit pareil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ».

Voilà ce que se répétait Harold en boucle, devant son miroir. Il n'avait jamais été très narcissique. Il n'en avait pas besoin, se sachant tout au moins physiquement banal. La principale utilité des miroirs se résumaient donc à lui renvoyer son reflet après le brossage de ses dents, histoire de ne pas se balader avec du dentifrice toute la journée et d'essayer de faire quelque chose de potable avec ses cheveux.

C'était donc assez étrange pour ses camarades de dortoirs de le voir ainsi monopoliser la salle de bain. Cédric, notamment, était déjà passé deux fois pour savoir s'il allait bien. Evidemment que non ! Harold devait s'apprêter à aller à un non-rendez-vous, avec le gars pour qui il avait le béguin et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Habituellement, il avait toujours une petite idée, même si elle était parfois mauvaise.

Mais là, que faire ? Son niveau en relationnel était un peu près le même que celui de Mérida en cuisine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Devait-il faire comprendre à Charlie qu'il lui plaisait ? Si oui, comment ? Devait-il y aller avec ses habits de tous les jours ou bien faire un effort ? Parce que le roux l'avait déjà vu habillé « normalement » à la Réserve, alors s'habiller un peu mieux pourrait faire passer un certain type de message… Qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir faire passer !

Soupirant, le Gallois abandonna la partie. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus, à part commencer à s'arracher les cheveux. De toute façon, Charlie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait juste parler de la Réserve. Il devait arrêter de se monter le bourrichon. La probabilité que Charlie soit et gay, et intéressé par un banal maigrichon comme lui était minuscule, voire totalement inexistante. La vie n'était pas un roman.

Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain. Les calèches ne partiraient pas avant une bonne heure. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il attrapa la lettre qui trainait sur sa table de nuit. Elle venait de Tatiana Overland. Elle l'invitait, lui ainsi que Raiponce et Mérida, à venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année au manoir des Frost. Même si cette année, les vacances étaient raccourcies à cause du Bal de Noël, cela laissait tout de même une bonne semaine et demi avant la reprise des cours.

Le Bal de Noël, parlons-en, tiens. Les Professeurs avaient annoncé cela quelques jours auparavant. La « Tradition » voulait que lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un grand bal soit donné le soir de Noël. Harold ricana au souvenir de la tête de Jack quand il avait appris qu'il allait devoir ouvrir le bal aux côtés des autres Champions, devant tous Poudlard ainsi que les délégations des deux autres écoles. Un ricanement qui s'estompa vite quand il se rappela que l'on leur avait fait savoir que même s'ils ne comptaient pas danser, des cours seraient dispensés à tous les élèves pour qu'ils maîtrisent les bases de la valse. De cours _obligatoires_.

En plus, cette nouvelle avait apparemment déclenché une véritable fièvre relationnelle, tout à chacun cherchant activement un partenaire de danse, voire plus si affinités. Harold en était réduit à fuir ses amis, entre Raiponce qui attendait, à grand renforts de complaintes, qu'Alexandre l'invite et Jack qui hésitait sans cesse à aller aborder la fameuse Alice qu'il avait rencontré. Harold avait déjà assez à faire avec ses propres déboires, merci bien. La seule de son entourage qui semblait totalement insensible à cette vague de romance était Mérida, qui restait fidèle à elle-même, tel un éperon rocheux prit dans la tempête, c'est-à-dire qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire d'invitation, il s'avérait que Tatiana Overland désirait rencontrer les amis de son fils, curieuse qu'elle était de voir ce que cet énergumène avait bien pu attirer dans son entourage. Ce n'était pas dit comme ça, mais c'était le gros de l'idée.

Ceci dit, Harold avait lui aussi très envie de rencontrer la mère de son ami. Surtout car il ne l'avait jamais vu que de loin et qu'à chaque fois, elle lui avait laissé une drôle de sensation, comme un arrière-goût indéfinissable. Et depuis la rentrée, depuis que Jack lui avait appris que sa mère avait réussi à sceller la Voix, Harold était encore plus curieux. Il avait lui-même cherché un temps comment aider Jack avec cet envahisseur et il n'avait jamais été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit. Même la nature même de la Voix lui restait obscure. Alors rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'avait scellée…

« - Harold, tu es encore là ? Tu ne devais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les premières calèches ?

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Elles partent dans cinq minutes », répondit Cédric en souriant.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Harold bondit du lit, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il y avait plusieurs vagues de départ pour le village sorcier, mais s'il ne prenait pas la première, il n'arriverait pas à temps au rendez-vous que Charlie lui avait fixé.

A bout de souffle, il parvint à attraper la dernière voiture, juste avant qu'elle ne prenne le départ. Au bord de la crise d'asthme, il chercha à retrouver son souffle durant tout le trajet. Parvenant finalement à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, il regarda par la fenêtre le village de Pré-Au-Lard qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Il regrettait soudainement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à sa tenue, surtout que maintenant, après cette course endiablée, il devait avoir bel air.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta, Harold descendit rapidement, ayant repéré Charlie en peu plus loin. Saluant vivement le jeune homme, un peu trop peut-être, se morigéna-t-il, il lui emboita le pas quand celui-ci l'invita à le suivre.

Rapidement, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le Trois Balais, où il semblait y avoir une certaine ambiance. Le lieu n'était jamais totalement calme les jours de sortie, mais aussi tôt dans la journée, c'était rare. Poussant la porte, Harold comprit la raison de cette agitation : tous les dresseurs de la Réserves, en tous cas tous ceux qui n'étaient pas venus pour la Première Tâche, se trouvaient là. Ceux qui avaient amenés les dragons étaient apparemment restés en Roumanie pour garder les animaux, mais tous les autres, qu'Harold n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs mois, étaient là.

Heureux de revoir ses vieux compagnons, le Gallois fit le tour de la table, saluant tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à la droite de Wilma, une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien. Charlie, qui s'était assis à sa propre droite, lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant le petit écart entre ses deux incisives.

« - La surprise te plaît ? Tu manquais à pas mal de monde et on s'est dit qu'ils devaient te manquer aussi, donc on s'est arrangé pour que ceux qui étaient restés au pays viennent pendant que ceux qui étaient à Poudlard s'occupent de la Réserve. J. a un peu râler, mais comme il a pu t'ennuyer pendant quelques jours, on l'a fait taire.

\- C'est incroyable ! Déjà que tu es resté quelques jours de plus juste pour venir boire un verre mais qu'en plus tu ramènes tous ce monde, c'est incroyable ! »

Le roux lui fit un nouveau sourire, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

« - Oh, tu sais, je ne fais pas que rester quelques jours…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il n'y a que trois caisses qui sont reparties. Dumbledore a demandé qu'on laisse un dragon et deux soigneurs ici, pour l'année, parce qu'il aimerait que les cinquième et sixième année étudient cette espèce. On a donc choisi de laisser le Suédois ici, parce que c'est le plus calme. Et j'ai demandé à être de l'équipe de soigneurs, vu que je viens du coin. Ma mère a sauté de joie quand elle l'a appris. »

Harold ne put empêcher une petite moue déçue de se former sur ses lèvres. Evidemment, Charlie n'était pas resté pour lui. Qu'est-qu'il avait cru ? En plus, la présence de l'équipe entière prouvait autre chose : ce n'était définitivement pas un rendez-vous.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les deux surprises ne te plaisent pas ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… Voir tout le monde, là, comme ça, ça me rappelle combien la Réserve me manque.

\- Je comprends. Allez, dis-toi que d'ici deux petites années, tu seras là-bas toute l'année et que ce sera l'Angleterre qui te manqueras. »

Le Gallois servit un faible sourire à Charlie, encore déçu des constatations qu'il avait pu tirer quelques secondes auparavant. Puis, secouant la tête, il décida que même si Charlie n'était pas intéressé par lui, il pourrait tout de même profiter de sa présence tout au long de l'année.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'oiseau de proie fondit vers la maison abandonnée. C'était un hibou tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et, dans les ténèbres de ce soir d'automne, l'humain de base aurait bien été incapable de le discerner dans la nuit.

Son message, lui, était déjà beaucoup moins banal. Quant à son destinataire, on ne pouvait, au mieux, le qualifier que d' « étrange », mais en aucun cas de banal.

C'était en vérité un petit être difforme qui reposait dans un immense fauteuil. Un être aux caractéristiques ophidiennes qui hérissa les plumes du volatile, au point que celui-ci se serait enfui à tire-d'aile si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas attrapé à temps, arrachant le message qu'il transportait avant de le relâcher.

« - Quelles sont les nouvelles, Queudver ? siffla, faute de meilleur mot, la créature.

\- Il dit que tout se passe comme prévu, Monseigneur. Que le garçon est très réceptif. Et qu'il a trouvé autre chose, dont il ne peut vous entretenir qu'en direct, de peur que cela tombe entre des mains inappropriées.

\- Vraiment. Je suis curieux. Notre jeune ami a toujours eu un bon flair. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a dégoté. _Nagini_ , crachota-t-il alors dans un long sifflement incompréhensible de la plupart des mortels. _Le hibou se repose sur un arbre du parc. Tue-le._ »

Un immense serpent, long de plusieurs mètres, sortis alors de l'ombre, glissant silencieusement vers la sortie. Le repas était servi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un gros chapitre, pleins de trucs intéressants ! Je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu, mais moi je l'aime bien. J'avais oublié de noter qui affrontait quel dragon et au final, j'ai décidé de les mettre à mon goût, en fonctions des caractéristiques attribuées et de la manière dont le champion allait l'affronter, parce que de ça, je m'en souvenais (l'inoubliable labrador de Cédric. Que le charisme repose en paix.)

A la prochaine, pour du fricotage (NdBêta, laissée par l'auteur : OH MON DIEU), des cours de danse et pleins d'autres choses !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le calme après la tempête

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh **.** Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocapic et des anti-douleurs. (parce que je la fais travailler malade, en plus). Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Zaza's Mind, mc arno, Loupiote54, son.y, Paquerette-san, LadyWyvern, Philou et Sheria Pie pour leur review ! (PS : on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Un grand merci à tous !)

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaire aussi ! Pour la mère de Jack, mystère jusqu'au bout : ). Et oui, ce Noël-ci, c'est l'ultimatum. North et Eric lui avait laissé un an. Il reste à espérer que la scellée sera efficace…

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ici, on se place une ou deux semaines plus tard, donc on ne verra pas la réaction des élèves, surtout que l'action de magie Frost n'était pas non plus incroyable, c'était quelque chose de faisable avec une baguette. Mais on en reparlera plus tard dans la fic =)

Pour les œufs, cela m'a toujours semblé étrange dans les livres qu'on laisse des œufs de dragon, donc plutôt précieux, servir ainsi. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis des faux ici.

Pour Mérida, je trouve que ce chapitre-ci sera encore correct pour elle. Maintenant, c'est un petit chapitre de transition, donc voilà ^^

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que la notation des épreuves était un peu laissée de côté dans le film, c'est peut-être pour cela que ça ne t'a pas marqué.

Quant à Krum, il était beaucoup plus maladroit et beaucoup moins sexy sur terre dans le livre comparé au film (bon, même si monosourcil ^^)

Pour le dragon qui lévite par magie, il me semble en avoir déjà parlé il y a longtemps. Et pour la balade dans le château du dragon, bah ça me semblait un peu risqué de laisser une bestiole pareille se balader à son aise. Très artistique pour un film, mais peu crédible =)

Content que cela t'ait plu, en tous cas !

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow. Et à ceux qui ont aimé la page Facebook. Pour une raison étrange, il y a eu un sursaut de like sur la page, sans que je sache trop pourquoi ^^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 10 : Le calme après la tempête**

Epuisée, Mérida se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Maugrey n'avait définitivement aucune pitié. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle le combattait et, pour un vieillard unijambiste, il était incroyablement vif et puissant. Ceux qui le disaient sur le déclin n'avaient aucune idée de son état réel.

« - Bien. Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Passons à la maîtrise de ton don. Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il te manque pour passer de la simple visualisation à la recherche. Sais-tu comment se déclenche réellement ton don ?

\- Eh bien, quand je touche un objet émotionnellement chargé, il se déclenche et me montre les souvenirs liés. Si je ne sors pas assez vite, je m'enfonce dans les fils temporels et je perçois les différents futurs.

\- Ca, c'est comment il fonctionne. Mais comment se déclenche-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui change dans la seconde où commencent tes visions ? »

Mérida réalisa qu'elle n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour empêcher son don de surgir, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Maugrey sortit un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau jusqu'à ras-bord d'un geste de la baguette.

« - Ca, c'est toi. L'eau, c'est ta magie. La plupart des gens ont une quantité de magie plus ou moins égale à ce que peux contenir leur corps. Certains en ont moins, ils ont donc plus de difficultés à effectuer des sorts et d'autres, comme Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ont plus, ce qui fait qu'elle déborde sans cesse et que, s'ils sont plus puissants, ils sont aussi plus instables. Mais toi, tu es dans la norme. Quand rien ne se passe, ta magie se présente comme ça, dit-il en désignant l'eau calme. Maintenant, imaginons… »

Saisissant une poignée de cailloux qu'il avait apparemment préparés en avance, il les mit en lévitation tout autour du verre.

« - Ceci, c'est la magie ambiante. Elle peut être due à des lignes de forces, mais aussi à des objets comme la tasse, qui sont fortement chargés en émotions. Au contact d'un sorcier, l'émotion devient magie. Et quand tu touches cette tasse… »

D'un geste vif, Maugrey envoya un des cailloux dans l'eau, qui provoqua une éclaboussure et des cercles concentriques.

« - Ta propre magie réagit. C'est ça, qui débloque ton don. C'est parce, via tes mains, la magie des objets vient titiller ta propre source. Je suis à peu près sûr que si tu touchais un sorcier, n'importe lequel, des visions surgiraient aussitôt. »

Deux souvenirs revinrent à Mérida. Deux ans plus tôt, avant que Mrs. Pince ne lui offre ses gants, une pareille scène c'était en effet déroulée. Elle avant percuté Lockhart et elle l'avait entendu crier « _Oubliette_ » ! Et plus tard, elle avait « vu » Krokmou se balader sur l'épaule d'Harold, après que celui-ci l'ai frôlée !

« - Bien, je vois que tu saisis. Maintenant, le tout va être de ne plus dépendre des évènements externes, mais de provoquer ce don.

\- C'est possible ?

\- C'est le même principe que de lancer un sortilège. Tu vas devoir solliciter ta source de magie, cette « eau », et la faire réagir, comme elle le fait lorsque tu touches un objet. Pour l'instant, essaies de faire ça en t'aidant de l'énergie de la tasse, sans la toucher. Quand t'y arriveras, on essaiera sans support. »

Mérida se retint de soupirer. Ses muscles la tiraient comme si elle avait parcouru des kilomètres sur le dos d'Angus. Mais mieux valait éviter de se plaindre. La dernière fois, Maugrey avait semblé devenir fou et l'avait assaillie de sortilèges. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à ces yeux délirants et cette pluie de sorts. Pour la première fois, elle avait réellement eut peur du vieil homme et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Fermant les yeux, elle pensa à ce qu'Harold avait une fois essayé de lui expliquer, après une séance de transformation de Krokmou. Cette histoire de faire « déborder sa magie », cela ressemblait un peu à ce que son ami faisait à ce moment-là. Plutôt faible magiquement, il complétait certainement son propre « réceptacle » avec la magie qu'il puisait chez ses amis. D'après lui, il suffisait « d'étendre son esprit jusqu'à trouver les émanations ». Simple à dire, difficile à faire.

Se concentrant, elle tenta de visualiser l'espace devant elle, où trônait normalement la tasse. Il fallait absolument résister à l'envie de tendre la main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Maugrey ferait si elle s'avisait de ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'air de vouloir provoquer les visions avec un contact direct.

Toujours les yeux fermés, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de « ressentir » l'énergie magique de la tasse. Elle avait bien l'impression de « voir » quelques malheureuses étincelles devant elle, mais rien de semblable à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en touchant l'objet. Elle se risqua tout de même à essayer de les « effleurer », mais rien. Pas une vision. Même pas un chatouillis. Elle commençait à désespérer quand…

« - On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ça sert à rien d'continuer, tu t'fatigues trop pour arriver à quelque chose.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Mérida en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ca fait une bonne heure que tu t'acharnes, petite. »

Une heure ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commencé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Avait-elle réellement passé une heure à se concentrer, elle qui, selon sa mère, avait la capacité d'attention d'un ourson en manque de miel ?

« - On retentera le coup la prochaine fois. En attendant, essaie de t'exercer à « voir » les sources de magie. Le Château en est plein. »

Sans un mot de plus, il la congédia. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, tout comme le couvre-feu, mais Maugrey ne lui donnait jamais de mot excusant sa présence dans les couloirs. Il disait que si elle se faisait attraper par un bon-à-rien de Cracmol comme Rusard, c'était que l'entrainement n'avait pas été efficace.

Se faufilant de passage secret en porte dérobée, la rousse atteignit rapidement la Tour de Gryffondor. Il lui fallut encore deux bonnes minutes pour parvenir à réveiller la Grosse Dame, qui la laissa passer en ronchonnant contre les jeunes gens impolis. Rejoignant enfin son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant comme une masse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - La valse, dit le Professeur McGonagall, est la danse la plus importante qui soit. Peu importe le pays dans lequel vous vous trouvez, la valse sera toujours d'actualité et vous permettra, si pas de briller en société, du moins de ne pas vous ridiculiser. »

Harold doutait grandement de ces dires. Mais vu les rumeurs qui courraient sur les cours de danse que la vieille écossaise avait déjà dispensé, mieux valait ne pas le dire tout haut.

« - Lors du bal de Noël, vous, jeunes gens, représenterez Poudlard et par là-même le Royaume-Uni tout entier. Je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre vous se comporter de manière déplacée.

\- Elle croit vraiment qu'on se tiendra « honorablement » quand les Bizarr'sisters pointeront le bout de leur nez ? marmonna quelqu'un dans l'assistance. »

Effectivement, depuis quelques jours, la rumeur très persistante du groupe de musique sorcier anglais le plus connu courrait dans les couloirs. Les musiciennes étaient connues pour déclencher de véritables ouragans fanatiques sur leur passage.

« - Je vous aie entendue, M. Higgs. Pour la peine, sortez du rang et venez m'aidez pour la démonstration. »

Higgs, ancien attrapeur de Serpentard, était un septième année qu'Harold pouvait, en toute bonne foi, qualifier de « mignon ». Plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds, relativement bien fait grâce à la pratique du Quidditch, seule sa mine continuellement renfrognée l'empêchait d'être véritablement beau.

Un peu maladroit, l'idée de devoir danser avec McGonagall n'aidant sûrement pas, il se dégagea de la foule, s'approchant de la piste. D'une série de gestes secs, la sorcière mit Higgs face à elle, plaçant les mains du jeune homme aux endroits appropriés. La mine figée du Serpentard mis doucement en branle un fou rire discret qui prenait possession des derniers bancs.

« - Les hommes doivent placer leur main gauche sur la hanche de leur partenaire, les dames la leur sur l'épaule gauche. Les deux mains droites doivent être jointes à hauteur de poitrine. De poitrine, M. Higgs. J'aurai cru que vous saviez où cela se situait. »

Gêné, rouge pivoine, le blond remonta sa main droite, tout en essayant d'oublier que sa gauche se trouvait sur la hanche d'une des plus effrayante et puissante personne de Poudlard

« - Mieux. Une fois en place, il vous faut vous déplacer. La valse classique se fait en trois temps. Mr. Rusard ? Musique, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le concierge, dans le même vieux costume râpé que le jour d'Halloween, donna un coup à l'antique gramophone magique, qui émit une plainte qui ressemblait fortement à une promesse de représailles(1), avant qu'une musique lente ne commence à sortir du cornet.

« - Mr. Higgs, suivez mes pas. »

Avec une élégance et une grâce relativement inattendue de la part de cette sorcière si rigide, McGonagall entama la danse. Higgs, pour sa part, avait quelques difficultés à suivre les mouvements fluides de la vieille femme, mais limitait assez efficacement les dégâts en fixant toute son attention sur ses pieds.

« - Une chose ne faire sous aucun prétexte est précisément d'imiter Mr. Higgs. La valse est une danse à deux. Regarder les pieds de son ou sa partenaire est insultant, autant pour vous que pour le deuxième danseur, qui voit ses capacités remises en doute. »

De plus en plus gêné, de jeune homme redressa alors la tête, sans savoir où exactement regarder, effrayer à l'idée de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière. Sorcière qui, décidément, était de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Nul doute que Higgs tiendrait sa langue lors du prochain discours de la sous-directrice.

« - Voilà qui est mieux, signifia-t-elle avant d'arrêter la danse. Jeunes gens, à vous. Tentez de reproduire les mouvements que je vous aie montré. Je passerai dans les rangs rectifiez ce qui ne va pas. »

Emboitant le pas de Mérida, à qui il avait discrètement demandé pendant la démonstration si cela lui allait de danser avec lui, Harold se glissa sur la piste de danse. Maladroitement, il plaça ses mains, aidé par la rousse. Devant le regard étonné de son ami, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

« - J'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis une Lady. Donc je sais danser. J'aime pas, mais je sais. Essaie de me suivre. »

Emmené par son amie, Harold déambula dans la salle, tournoyant doucement. Assez étrangement, il apprécia. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé danser à Beurk, ce qui se résumait grossièrement à « échanger de place et gueuler plus fort que le voisin », mais la valse, c'était agréable. Il retrouvait, dans les pas, un peu des sensations qui l'avait submergé quand il avait dénoué les leys dans la forêt de son village. C'était quasiment le même principe, suivre le rythme de la musique et placer ses pieds au bon endroit.

« - Hicc' ?

\- Hum ? répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu comptes aller au bal avec quelqu'un de particulier ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie de chercher. Ça te dit qu'on y aille entre potes ?

\- Ca me va.

\- Parfait. »

Harold laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de réflexions, c'était purement Mérida. « J'ai la flemme ». Plus que ça, elle était totalement fermée à l'idée de relation amoureuse. Il se souviendrait toujours du grand éclat de rire qu'elle avait poussé quand Marius lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Pour elle, ça tenait tout simplement de l'impensable d'être en couple. Trop de contraintes pour ce que c'était.

Il se demandait franchement si un jour quelqu'un aurait le courage de la faire changer d'avis. Vu le caractère buté de l'écossaise, ce serait certainement un travail de longue haleine. Il souhaitait bien du courage à qui voudrait s'attaquer à l'ours que pouvait devenir Mérida.

« - Très bien, reprit McGonagall, quelques peu effarée devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Une deuxième séance aura lieu d'ici quelques jours. Entre temps, veuillez vous entrainer. »

Les élèves s'égaillèrent rapidement, tels une nuée d'oiseaux, effrayé que la vieille femme revienne sur sa décision d'arrêter la séance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce stressait. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais cela arrivait. Dans la liste de ces moments notables, on pouvait retrouver la session des BUSES, mais aussi une bonne partie des séances animagus, surtout l'ingurgitation de la potion potentiellement mortelle, ou encore le face-à-face avec le Professeur Lupin sous sa forme de lycanthrope. Des évènements relativement exceptionnels, donc.

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'avait rien de particulier. Elle n'allait pas enfreindre de lois, enfin, sachant qu'elle était un animagus illégal et qu'elle aidait Harold à cacher un dragon de compagnie, pas plus que d'habitude. Elle n'allait pas non plus se retrouver face à une créature mortelle quelconque. Non, aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir contacter sa mère et lui expliquer qu'elle n'allait pas passer les vacances chez Mérida mais chez Jack. Dieu merci, sa mère n'était pas encore assez omnipotente pour percevoir que sa fille fréquentait un jeune homme. Le jour où elle l'apprendrait, Alexandre n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

L'autre problème, c'était que ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté. Au début de sa scolarité, elle l'appelait tous les jours, mais petit à petit, elle avait espacé les appels. Mais deux semaines entières, c'était la première fois. Et comme sa mère avait une très mauvaise notion du temps, elle ne se rendait compte de la période sans nouvelle qu'au moment où sa fille l'appelait. Ce qui offrait à Raiponce une belle session d'engueulade, voire pire, de froid. Gothel avait le don de glacer l'atmosphère quand elle était en colère et, en fille bien élevée, la Serdaigle n'osait jamais couper la conversation en première, ce qui rendait la situation longue et gênante.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit son miroir à double sens et souffla :

« - Gothel Tower. »

La surface brillante se troubla, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Puis, l'abondante chevelure sombre et la moue dédaigneuse de sa mère apparurent dans le miroir. Vu son air, elle avait déjà réalisé que sa fille ne l'avait pas contactée depuis un moment.

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes, avant que la jeune fille, qui avait toujours l'impression de retrouver ses cinq ans face à sa mère, n'ose prendre la parole.

« - Bon… Bonjour Mère. Vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui. »

La femme lui renvoya un regard glacial, signalant à sa fille que la flatterie ne la mènerait à rien.

« - Bonjour, Raiponce. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. La voix des mauvais jours. Soit elle avait raté une potion, soit quelqu'un était venu la déranger. Quand le deuxième causait le premier, c'était pire que tout.

« - J'ai… Assez peu de temps libre, ce derniers temps. Depuis que la Première Tâche du Tournoi est passée, les professeurs semblent s'être décidés à mettre les bouchées doubles. »

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, la quantité de travail pour la sixième année étant assez conséquente. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus la totale vérité, mais sa Mère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Toutefois, le regard suspicieux de la plus âgée lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle doutait clairement des paroles de sa fille.

« - Hmmm… Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu soudainement si tu es tellement occupée ?

\- Je… Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne passerai pas les fêtes chez Mérida, cette année. »

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« - Ah bon ? Tu reviens à la maison ?

\- Non, je… Je vais les passer chez Jack. Sa mère nous a invités à venir après le Bal de Noël. Le Poudlard Express partira le 26 et les cours reprennent le 4 janvier, donc ça fera environ une semaine et demie. »

Sa mère fronça ses fins sourcils. Cela sentait mauvais. La plupart du temps, quand elle faisait cette tête-là, c'est qu'elle allait refuser ce que demandait sa fille et se lancer dans un long laïus sur le thème de « c'est pour ton bien ».

« - Raiponce… J'ai accepté que tu ne rentres pas pour les vacances, mais uniquement si tu restais chez ton amie. Les Overland sont une famille beaucoup moins sûre. Le vieux North n'a plus de pouvoir et sa belle-fille n'est pas une très bonne sorcière…

\- Mais Mère…

\- Je préfèrerai sincèrement que tu n'y ailles pas. »

Autant dire que c'était non.

« - Jack sera avec nous. Ainsi que Mérida. Et Harold. Vous les avez déjà rencontrés. Eux sont de bons sorciers. En cas de problèmes, ils seront là.

\- Raiponce…

\- Et la propriété des Overland est protégée par d'excellentes barrières, des magiques et des élémentales. »

Sa Mère ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir. Raiponce avait donc potentiellement gagné. Auparavant, elle était beaucoup moins facile à convaincre, mais la plus âgée avait fini par rendre goût à ces vacances de Noël en solitaire, qui lui permettait de profiter pleinement de l'énergie du solstice.

« - Bien. Mais j'exige que tu me contactes chaque jour. S'il passe un seul jour sans que je n'aie de tes nouvelles, je viendrai te chercher chez les Overland, dus-je démonter pièce par pièce leurs si puissantes barrières.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment, Mère ! »

La conversation continua quelques minutes, la jeune fille prenant des nouvelles et racontant à sa mère les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard. Elle passa précautionneusement sous silence le fait qu'elle avait recroisé son amour d'enfance, dont elle avait d'ailleurs pris soin de ne jamais parler à la plus âgée.

Quand elles eurent terminé, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié, mais si elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle pour Noël, c'était en grande partie pour passer les vacances avec ses amies, mais aussi parce qu'une part d'elle n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se retrouver face à Gothel en chair et en os. Cette histoire d'adoption continuait de la hanter, et, malgré les recherches qu'elle effectuait, elle ne trouvait rien sur des sorciers du nom de « Goldensun ». Elle commençait doucement à épuiser sa réserve d'idées.

Soupirant, elle décida de fermer les yeux. Ça irait peut-être mieux après un petit somme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ambiance de la salle de Potion était étouffante. Malgré le froid qui régnait au-dehors, les feux qui brûlaient continuellement sous les chaudrons donnaient à l'endroit des allures infernales. Et il fallait ajouter à cela le stress ambiant, résultat de la préparation d'un philtre d'apaisement qui, paradoxalement, pouvait exploser à chaque moment de sa réalisation.

En parlant d'explosions…

« - Hicc', non ! »

D'un geste vif, Jack rattrapa la racine que son ami allait lâcher dans le liquide bouillonnant. Etant donné que la classe d'ASPIC mélangeaient tous les, rares, étudiants qui parvenaient à obtenir un Optimal à leur BUSE de potion. Et Snape avait pris un malin plaisir à reformer des binômes, ce qui faisait que Jack, alors qu'il travaillait en duo avec Raiponce depuis la première année, se retrouvait avec Harold.

A se demander comment il avait fait pour obtenir sa BUSE, lui, d'ailleurs. Il était une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Tous les ingrédients qu'il manipulait étaient mal préparés, la plupart du temps mal effeuillés ou épluchés. Et pourtant, quand il faisait attention au geste de son partenaire, Jack avait l'impression qu'il était méticuleux. Mais entre le moment où il finissait de préparer l'ingrédient et celui où il le mettait dans le chaudron, on aurait dit que des feuilles étaient apparues et que la peau s'était régénérée. A n'y rien comprendre.

« - Fais attention, grogna le Serpentard. Il ne nous reste que deux ingrédients pour qu'elle soit finie. Je n'ai pas envie de tout recommencer parce que tu l'auras faite exploser. »

Le philtre d'apaisement était en effet une potion d'une complexité relativement élevée pour des sixième année. Rien de comparable à la potion de chamanisme qu'ils avaient préparée pour le Projet A, mais cela demandait tout de même trois heures de travail ininterrompu et pas moins de trente-deux ingrédients qu'il fallait peler, couper, piler et bien d'autres choses encore. Avec le risque que la potion explose à la moindre mauvaise manipulation.

« - Bon, écoute, je me charge de cette racine, toi tournes dans la potion. Sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois dans le sens inverse. Et tu fais ça trois fois, d'accord ? Ca va ralentir le processus le temps que je prépare les ingrédients restants. »

Harold, toujours très silencieux en présence de Snape, qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise, se contenta d'hocher la tête et de saisir la spatule en bois.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les garçons mirent le liquide d'un bleu doux en flacon, en déposant un sur le bureau de Snape et l'autre dans une armoire, dans un emplacement enchanté pour ne s'ouvrir que sous les doigts du binôme ou ceux du Professeur. Cela permettait à Snape de conserver des doubles des potions, qui lui permettrait de comparer avec l'échantillon remis en cas de problèmes, tous en les gardant éloignés des élèves, certaines préparations étant facilement détournables à de mauvaises fins.

Sortant de la classe, les deux amis se saluèrent, Harold partant pour le cours de Runes, que Jack n'avait pas pris. Ce n'était pas non plus une obligation pour devenir dragonnier, mais le jeune homme appréciait apparemment assez cette matière pour se rajouter du travail. D'après ce que lui en avant dit Marius, qui suivait aussi ce cours, le Gallois était plutôt doué. Jack, qui avait vu l'amulette caméléon, capable de « cacher » plus ou moins un dragon, en action voulait bien le croire sur parole.

Décidant de profiter de la journée claire, même si froide, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le parc. Les feuilles étaient déjà bien tombées, même si l'automne ne touchait pas totalement à sa fin. Les grosses pluies de cette semaine avaient bien aidé à dénuder les arbres.

Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, ses pieds le menèrent vers le banc qu'il appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'il s'y était réfugié durant son petit coup de blues pré-première tâche.

Comme d'habitude, Alice s'y trouvait, un livre à la main. Normalement, les étudiants de BeauxBâtons suivaient un cursus semblable à celui de leur ancienne école, mais la jeune fille, qui s'était tournée vers la carrière d'Enchanteresse, un métier qui n'existait pas réellement en Angleterre, n'avait pas trouvé d'équivalent de certains cours à Poudlard. Elle devait donc les étudier par elle-même, avec l'aide de Mme Maxime, qui était elle-même formée à ce métier.

Timidement, Jack vint s'asseoir sur le banc. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille termina sa page, la marqua, referma son livre puis, dégagea ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un geste que Jack trouvait absolument charmant, leva les yeux vers le garçon.

« - Salut.

\- Sa…Salut. Je… Je ne te dérange pas ? bégaya-t-il tant bien que mal.

\- Non, j'avais fini. Enfin, j'allais me mettre à la pratique, mais tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Ça te dit ? »

Jack, qui s'était quelques peu perdu dans les yeux chocolat de son interlocutrice, mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« - Quoi ? Ah, oui, oui, évidemment ! Tu dois faire quoi ?

\- Tu vois le charme qu'a utilisé Fleur pendant le Tournoi ? C'est une variante, plus dure mais plus courte. En gros, je vais t'endormir.

\- Mais… Il existe déjà des charmes de sommeil, non ?

\- Celui-là à la particularité de passer les barrières mentales de tout type, alors qu'un bon occlumen peut arrêter un charme de base.

\- Occlumen ?

\- C'est quelqu'un qui protège son esprit. Il y a plusieurs méthodes. Mais l'atout majeur, c'est que tu résistes mieux aux sorts de compulsion mentale et qu'on ne peut plus lire tes souvenirs. Alors, prêt ? »

Hochant la tête, Jack la laissa faire. Le seul problème, c'était que le charme ne fonctionnait pas. Du moins, pas comme attendu. Au lieu d'endormir Jack, il passait droit à travers la scellée posée par sa mère et endormait la Voix. Il avait dû faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour ne pas laisser ses pouvoirs éclater d'un coup, ainsi que pour faire croire à la jeune fille que le charme fonctionnait bel et bien.

« - Bon, dit-elle au bout d'une demi-heure, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup en tous cas.

\- De rien.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, cette fois. Je dois aller voir Mme Maxime. Mais si tu veux, je suis libre toute l'après-midi, demain.

\- D'accord. »

Jack, hésitant, la regarda ranger son livre et se lever. Ce n'est que quand elle eut fait quelques pas qu'il trouva le courage.

« - Alice, attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Se mordillant l'intérieur des joues, Jack hésita encore une seconde puis :

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi au Bal de Noël ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, puis sourit.

« - Avec plaisir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La peste soient les objets animés.

Un chapitre assez calme et relativement petit, mais mon dieu qu'il a été difficile à sortir. Non seulement à cause de contraintes extérieurs, mais aussi à cause d'une petite baisse d'inspi. J'espère tout du moins qu'il vous aura plu.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Douceur d'automne

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui ce que vous voulez, mais pas du chocolat ^^ (C'est elle qui le demande )) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à son.y, mc arno, Zaza's Mind, Philou, becca015, Paquerette-san, LadyWyvern et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça va être folklorique. Surtout Mérida en robe de soirée ^^. Ce chapitre-ci n'y est pas consacré, mais le suivant, oui ! J'espère toutefois que ça te plaira quand meêm : ).

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, pas le choix quand on fait un film de faire des choix scénaristiques et esthétiques, mais certains restent vraiment douteux ^^ Gothel s'est laissée persuader facilement, mais c'un autre côté ça l'arrange. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle a d'autres choses en tête, on verra ça plus tard ^^ Pour Harold, ce n'est pas tellement de la maladresse, mais c'est surtout que les plantes entrent en résonnance avec sa nature de Fae, donc elles ont tendance à repousser un peu ^^ Et enchanteresse, c'est un métier un peu semblable à briseur de sort, mais dans l'autre sens et avec une spécialisation dans les magies de l'esprit. Ce chapitre ne parlera pas du bal, mais le suivant, oui !

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Harold et Mérida au bal, c'était gros, j'avoue ^^ Maman Gothel ne s'assouplit pas tant que cela lui profite d'avoir les vacances pour elle seule. Et il y a d'autres petites choses que l'on abordera plus tard ^^

Oui, les coffres à pied. Le Bagage est génial ! (moins que Mémé et la Mort, mais génial quand même).

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais,

L'union fait la force

22/03/2016

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 11 : Douceur d'automne**

Le matin était gris, le plafond de la Grande Salle en était réduit à une immense toile uniforme et terne. Le moral de Jack n'était pas beaucoup plus reluisant. Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'il planchait sur l'œuf et rien, pas une solution. Harold pensait que le cri qui s'en échappait était probablement celui d'une créature magique, mais où chercher ? Mérida aurait pu aider, mais la jeune fille était incroyablement occupée ces derniers temps. Et quand elle ne l'était pas, son air fatigué le dissuadait, ou plutôt Harold et Raiponce se chargeait de le faire, d'aller déranger son amie.

Résultat, il déprimait. Ce qui devenait beaucoup trop courant depuis son inscription à ce fichu tournoi. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un mauvais sorcier, mais tous ces échecs à s'en sortir seul minaient doucement ses certitudes. Il était certain que les autres Champions avaient déjà trouvé la réponse, même si Alice lui assurait que Fleur n'était pas plus avancée que lui. Mme Maxime, malgré le fait qu'elle ait renseigné sa protégée au sujet des dragons, semblait suivre un code d'honneur assez strict qui l'empêchait d'aider sa candidate si elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule.

Le même genre de code qui empêchait Dumbledore de l'aider lui. Le vieil homme, si ce n'est de sincères félicitation après la Première Tâche, n'avait pas semblé vouloir donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice au sujet de ce maudit œuf d'or, qui ne faisait qu'hurler dès que Jack l'ouvrait.

Bref, les yeux plongés dans son chocolat chaud, il broyait du noir. Marius n'était même pas là pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait commencé à fréquenter Patricia Stimpson (1), une Serdaigle qui souffrait de crises d'angoisses. Et qui, entre autres choses, exigeait de son nouveau petit-ami qu'il déjeune avec elle chaque matin, sous peine de crise. Jack était curieux de voir ce qu'il se passerait le jour où Marius déciderait de mettre un terme à leur relation.

Il s'apprêtait à plier bagage, quand une chouette descendit en piqué droit vers lui. Il reconnut La Petite Souris, la chouette de sa mère. Ce pauvre animal, un mâle, soit dit en passant, était le plus souvent appelé simplement « Souris ». Il avait été nommé ainsi par Emma, cinq ans à l'époque, qui venait de lire un conte moldu parlant d'une petite souris ramassant les dents de lait des enfants sages. Et impossible de la faire changer d'avis, la gamine ayant déjà, à l'époque, un mental autour duquel on pouvait plier des barres de fer. L'oiseau était donc resté « La Petite Souris ».

Se posant devant lui, la chouette tendit sa patte, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne décrocher la lettre. Quand ce fut fait, le volatile piqua un morceau de pain, avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile.

Curieux, Jack ouvrit l'enveloppe, révéla l'écriture ronde et régulière de sa mère.

 _« Jack,_

 _Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout se passe bien. Et je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver la solution de ce fameux Œuf d'or._

 _Pour ce qui est des vacances, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le Bel de Noël pose un certains problème. Entretemps, j'ai pu m'arranger avec le Professeur Dumbledore et ton Grand-Père viendra vous chercher avec le Traineau, Valery et toi, dans la matinée du 21 pour que vous puissiez assister à l'enterrement du Roi Houx. Il vous redéposera le 22 dans l'après-midi, pour que vous ayez le temps de vous reposer un peu._

 _Et je suis ravie que tes amis aient accepté de venir passer les vacances chez nous. Le Traineau n'est pas assez grand pour vous tous, donc nous nous rejoindrons la maison en cheminée. Préviens-les pour qu'ils allègent leurs bagages et ne portent pas d'habits qu'ils ne peuvent pas salir._

 _Une dernière petite chose : la scellée tient-elle toujours bien ? J'ai senti quelques mouvements dans sa structure il y a quelques jours. Normalement, rien d'inquiétant, mais je préfère que tu restes prudent, surtout avec la cérémonie de solstice qui approche._

 _Continues ton entrainement et prend bien soin de toi,_

 _Je t'embrasse, ainsi qu'Emma,_

 _Maman._

 _PS : Peux-tu donner la seconde lettre de l'enveloppe à ton frère ? Connaissant Souris, c'est-à-toi qu'il aura déposé la lettre. »_

Repliant la lettre, Jack laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour vous.

Concernant la scellée, sa mère avait sûrement ressentit l'enchantement d'endormissement que lui avait lancé Alice et qui avait directement atteint la Voix. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle de ce phénomène de vive voix, quand il sera rentré chez lui.

Passant déposer sa lettre à Veilleuse, avec qui il bavarda quelques instants, heureux de constater que son petit frère s'était bien intégré, il redescendit vers son dortoir. Il avait oublié de prendre son manuel de botanique. Heureusement, il lui restait une bonne heure avant que son cours ne commence. Dieu bénissent les journées où il ne commençait pas à 8h.

Donnant le mot de passe au tableau gardien, il pénétra dans la salle, avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Personne ne s'y trouvait, Marius étant toujours avec sa belle et les autres étant sans doute partis pour leurs cours.

Fouillant dans son coffre, le jeune homme finit par dénicher le fameux livre dont il avait besoin. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il vit que sur son lit, un autre livre, qu'il ne connaissait pas, reposait.

Le saisissant, il lut le titre.

« - Créatures des lacs d'Ecosses. Je me demande à qui il appartient. »

Ouvrant à la première page, espérant y trouver un nom quelconque, il fit tomber un petit message apparemment coincé entre la couverture et la page.

« Pour Jack,

Regarde au signet,

Un ami. »

Inspectant la tranche du livre, il repéra effectivement un signet. Ouvrant l'ouvrage, il commença à lire.

 _« Merrows, la Sirène d'Ecosse_

 _La Merrow, ou sirène gaëlique, est une créature des eaux spécifique au Royaume-Uni. Elle partage plusieurs caractéristiques avec sa cousine la sirène des mers, mais on peut noter plusieurs différences capitales._

 _En premier lieu, avec sa peau verte et ses cheveux d'algues, on ne peut réellement la qualifier de belle. Ensuite, et surtout, son chant mélodieux n'est audible que sous l'eau. Hors de celle-ci, la structure moins dense de l'air ne laisse entendre que des cris perçants. »_

Le regard de Jack quitta le livre et se posa sur l'œuf d'or, qui trônait sur sa table. Peut-être que la journée n'était pas si grisâtre, finalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ses mains étaient moites contre le cuir. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'allait le retenir si la bête se décidait à faire un tonneau, même si Harold avait vérifié les réglages plusieurs fois. Et elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre avoir un contrôle total sur le vol, comme avec son balai, vu la tête de mule qu'était Krokmou. Mais elle devait le faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui, après plusieurs semaines à le voir courir dans tous les sens pour goupiller cours, amis, Krokmou et l'aide à Charlie, d'emmener voler son dragon à sa place. Proposition qu'elle regrettait amèrement, à l'instant.

« - Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, » répondit-elle, la voix tremblotante.

Le jeune homme, assis derrière elle, hocha la tête, du moins le supposa-t-elle vu le mouvement au niveau de ses cheveux, avant d'énoncer le mot de passe, rendant le mur intangible.

« - Ok. Tiens bien les rênes, tend les puis, quand tu te sens prête, donne un léger coup de talon contre son vol. Une fois en l'air, tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, à part diriger. Il s'en sort tout seul pour le reste. »

Quelque peu tétanisée, Raiponce parvint toutefois à se redresser pour garder le dos le plus droit possible, tendit les rênes et tapota contre le ventre de la bête. Tout excité, celui-ci se précipita tout droit vers le mur et… Sauta dans le vide.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration. Elle avait envie d'hurler, mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable, le souffle lui manquant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était fermer les yeux et prier pour que le reptile reste en l'air.

Après quelques instants de chute libre, elle se sentit remonter puis le vol se stabilisa. Timidement, elle ouvrit un œil, pour constater qu'effectivement, Krokmou planait maintenant haut au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

« - Bien. Au moins, t'as pas vomi. Mais la prochaine fois, faudra essayer de garder les yeux ouverts. Krok' sait normalement qu'il ne doit pas rester près du Château, mais vaut mieux ne pas courir de risque.

\- D'accord, parvint-elle tant bien que mal à articuler.

\- Bon, je vais me transformer pour éviter que l'amulette n'ait trop de surface à cacher.

\- Mais…

\- Au moindre problème, je reprends forme humaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Contente-toi de le garder loin du Château. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se transforma en belette et se logea dans un repli de cuir, apparemment conçu à la base pour y entreposer de petits objets.

Tout de même, le Gallois semblait bien sûr de lui. Pour sa part, Raiponce voyait mille raisons pour que cela se passe mal. Même si Krokmou était adorable, ce qui pour un dragon restait quand même relatif, elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il décidait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cavalier et Harold ne serait probablement pas assez rapide pour reprendre les rênes et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol…

Chassant ses noires pensées, elle profita du vol pour admirer le paysage. C'était… Différent du balai. Quand elle jouait au Quidditch, rien n'avait d'importance, à part les balles et ses coéquipiers. Elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder le reste. Parfois, certains joueurs ne prenaient même pas le temps de se regarder eux-mêmes et prenaient ainsi des risques inconsidérés.

Alors qu'ici… Ici, elle pouvait admirer le soleil d'automne qui, en cette période proche du solstice, sombrait déjà dans la mer verte de la forêt. Ses derniers rayons teintaient le ciel sans nuage d'orange et de rose. Déjà, à l'est, les premières étoiles scintillaient dans la toile bleue du firmament. Et même si Raiponce ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Professeur Sinistra qui, toute excitée, leur expliquait à grand renfort de geste que certaines d'entre elles étaient mortes depuis des années et qu'il s'agissait là de leur lumière qui nous parvenait avec un retard certain, elle les trouvait tout de même magnifiques.

Au final, rien ne nécessita qu'Harold quitte sa forme animale durant le vol. Il profita donc du voyage, confortablement installé dans la selle. Avec délicatesse, alors que la nuit prenait toutes ses aises, la jeune fille entreprit de ramener le dragon vers son nid. Geignant un peu, il se laissa toutefois faire, décrivant une large courbe avant de filer droit vers les tours de Poudlard. Quand Krokmou se posa calmement sur l'herbe de sa cachette, Harold redevint humain, aidant Raiponce à descendre de sa monture.

« - Pas mal, pour une première fois. Encore une ou deux fois, et tu pourras t'en sortir seule. Merci encore de bien vouloir faire ça pour moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu, depuis que le Projet A c'est terminé.

\- Tu n'explorais pas le Château ? Et le Quidditch.

\- La Coupe est annulée, rappelle-toi. C'est moins amusant sans la compétition. Et j'explore le Château, mais à certains moments, j'aime faire autre chose.

\- Je vois. »

Raiponce hésita un moment. Elle hésiter à aborder un sujet qui la titillait. Pourtant, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, du moins quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler de ça sans problème, c'était Harold. Jack était occupé et Mérida… Eh bien, cela la concernait, justement.

« - Hiccup ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas Mérida bizarre, c'est temps-ci ?

\- Bizarre dans quel sens ? Elle n'est pas exactement « normale », la plupart du temps.

\- Eh bien, bizarre par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Elle est fatiguée, je crois. Maugrey lui demande beaucoup. Trop, parfois. Je sais qu'elle ne parle plus trop aux Jumeaux, mais d'après eux, elle revient toujours tard et épuisée de ses séances. Et apparemment, le vieux Fol'œil en a même augmenté le nombre.

\- Attends, tu sais tout ça et tu ne fais rien ? »

Le brun, qui jusque-là tripotait la selle, se retourna brusquement vers elle, le regard noir.

« - Tu crois que je n'ai rien tenté ? Mais elle ne veut rien savoir ! Elle dit que c'est « important ». Et je la considère comme suffisamment intelligente pour savoir discerner ce qui l'est.

\- Mais…

\- Si jamais cela tourne mal. Je serais là. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. »

Raiponce soupira. Elle aurait préféré qu'il monte sur son cheval de bataille, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Harold était le pur britannique dans la tradition du « wait and see ».

« - Bien. Mais je garderai un œil sur elle.

\- Je fais de même, ne t'inquiète pas. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Si ce n'était le froid mordant de cette fin décembre, Harold avait l'impression de revivre le dernier été en Roumanie. Le feu des dragons, l'odeur de la litière ignifugée, les sortilèges, le chant de leur esprit… La présence des autres dragonniers, aussi. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Charlie, évidemment, mais trouver quelqu'un à qui parler librement de sa passion, de la beauté qu'il trouvait dans les muscles puissants qui se déliaient quand ils s'envolaient, dans les couleurs mortifères de leurs flammes… Cela n'avait pas de prix.

Bon, il devait l'avouer, le fait que ce soit le roux était un joli plus. Le seul regret d'Harold, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était que le froid empêchait le plus vieux de manifester ses tendances quelques peu exhibitionnistes habituelles. Fallait bien le dire, la doudoune, c'était quand même moins sexy que le torse-nu.

Se reconcentrant, le Gallois repris son activité. D'un geste doux, il étala la pommade apaisante sur les écailles irritées du Suédois à museau court. Les pluies de ces derniers temps avaient produit pas mal de boue et ils n'avaient vu que trop tard la plaque qui avait séché sur le flanc de l'animal. Même si ça paraissait un peu idiot, au vu de leurs caractéristiques, les dragons étaient des animaux relativement sensibles au niveau de la peau. Celle-ci pouvait repousser la grande majorité des sorts, mais le moindre changement physique pouvait l'irriter. Et un dragon irrité était exécrable.

Dans ces cas-là, être deux était une véritable aubaine. L'un, Charlie en l'occurrence, calmait la bête avec un sortilège tandis que l'autre, ici Harold, soignait l'animal. Et, évidemment, le Gallois donnait un coup de pouce en calmant l'esprit du dragon, même si c'était beaucoup moins efficace sur un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

« - Tu as bientôt terminé ? demanda Charlie. Ça commence à être compliqué.

\- Presque. Tiens encore une ou deux minutes et ce sera bon. »

Le brun était plus qu'impressionné par l'endurance de son comparse. Tenir magiquement un dragon aussi longtemps tout seul était un sacré exploit. D'ordinaire, on faisait converger deux ou trois magies, au moins.

Après un dernier passage pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, le jeune homme fit signe à Charlie que c'était bon. Es deux dragonniers s'éloignèrent, avant que le roux ne libère la bête de son emprise.

« - Une bonne chose de faite. C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Un dernier verre avant de partir ? »

Harold, comme à son habitude, se demanda si le rougissement état pour lui. Mais ce n'était que des divagations. Cela venait plus que probablement de l'effort relativement intense que le roux venait de fournir pour maintenir le dragon.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à me rendre alcoolique.

\- Je t'initie, c'est différent. A la Réserve, vaut mieux savoir tenir l'alcool, au risque de se réveiller dans un enclos sans savoir pourquoi. Et de manière générale, si tu sais tenir la distance avec un dresseur de dragon, tu peux le faire avec à peu près n'importe qui. Sauf Hagrid. Cet homme a une descente incroyable. Alors, ce verre ? »

Le brun hésita puis,

« - Ok, mais un seul. La dernière fois, je me suis trompé de lit parce que j'avais trop bu. »

Partant dans un grand éclat de rire, le roux prit la direction de la petite maison à l'orée de la forêt que Dumbledore lui prêtait le temps de son séjour. Ce n'était pas immense, mais c'était bien suffisant pour une personne seule.

S'installant à la table, le plus jeune attendit que l'hôte ramène de quoi boire, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement. Et pas n'importe quoi : de l'Eau de Salamandre. C'était un produit de la Réserve. On la faisait à partir d'écailles de dragon macérées dans de l'alcool à 80°, autant dire que c'était plutôt méchant. Et selon le type d'écaille, on pouvait obtenir quelque chose de complètement différent.

« - La première cuvée de l'Opaloeil de la Réserve. On n'avait jamais pu tester et étonnamment, c'est plutôt doux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ca reste plus fort que du Pur-feu, mais comparé à celui de Boutefeu qu'on t'a fait boire cet été, c'est du petit lait. »

Le roux lui versa un verre du liquide argenté.

« - On dirait du sang de licorne.

\- On s'est dit ça aussi. Allez, goûte. »

Quelque peu hésitant, sa dernière cuite à l'Eau de Salamandre lui revenant vaguement en mémoire. Vaguement, parce que tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est d'avoir sauté à moitié-nu dans la mare qui se trouvait non loin du réfectoire. Les froides nuits de Roumanie lui avaient valu un bon rhume toute la semaine.

Buvant une petite gorgée, Charlie reposa son verre.

« - Alors, déjà une cavalière pour le Bal ?

\- J'y vais avec Mérida », répondit Harold, tentant de cacher qu'il venait à moitié de s'étouffer avec le mince filet d'alcool qu'il avait tenté d'avaler.

Son interlocuteur lui lança un drôle de regard.

« - Toi et elle,… Vous…

\- Mérida et moi ? Mon dieu non ! On y va juste entre amis. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à chercher quelqu'un et moi non plus. »

Le roux fit tournoyer son alcool dans le verre. Il sembla hésiter puis…

« - Personne en vue ?

\- Personne d'accessible. De toute façon, je n'ai déjà pas le temps de faire tout ce que je veux, alors je ne vois pas trop où je caserais une relation amoureuse.

\- C'est une drôle de manière de penser.

\- Peut-être. Et toi, personne ? »

Harold savait qu'il jouait sur la corde. Un mot de trop et Charlie pourrait tout à fait se mettre à soupçonner ses tendances.

« - Non. Les dragons me suffisent, pour le moment. Et puis, il faudrait quelqu'un capable de me supporter, moi et mon mode de vie. J'ai essayé, quand j'ai commencé à la Réserve, mais c'est dur pour certaines personnes de devoir me partager à part égales avec des reptiles volants.

\- Je comprends. »

Au final, au cours de la soirée, les deux amis vidèrent la bouteille d'Eau de Salamandre. Ce qui est vivement déconseillé pour qui veut être capable de se lever le lendemain.

Un peu titubant, Harold quitta la cabane de Charlie vers les deux heures de matin. Par chance, il ne croisa par Rusard, qui était probablement couché au fond de son lit après sa longue journée à décorer le Château pour Noël.

Se glissant de son propre lit, le jeune homme ne mit pas deux secondes à s'endormir. Le réveil serait probablement plus dur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle sentait avec délice les muscles de ses bras s'étirer, la tracter vers le haut, s'appuyant sur ces sortilèges qui rendaient ses mains aussi collantes que si elles étaient couvertes de glue. Elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt que cela lui permettait de grimper au mur comme un véritable lézard. Depuis, elle s'amusait à escalader les murs du Château. Cela pouvait sembler incroyablement idiot, mais ça la détendait. Avec le Tournoi et les cours de Fol 'œil, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de faire les balades dans la Forêt, comme autrefois. Et de toute façon, Harold était tout le temps pris et c'était moins amusant tout seul.

Donc, pour se dépenser un peu, elle escaladait. C'était probablement un peu risqué, vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel la laissait les cours particulier de Maugrey, mais ce n'était qu'un épuisement magique et son corps, habitué à courir, à monter des heures à cheval, avait besoin d'une vraie fatigue.

Au départ, elle avait eu peur de déclencher des visions en touchant les murs du Château, source d'énergie incroyable, à main nue. Heureusement, les cours de maîtrise de son don semblaient faire effet, car elle avait été capable d'empêcher plusieurs crises. Un sortilège de ballon assurait toutefois le coup au cas où une vision surgirait à l'improviste.

Son objectif du moment, c'était la tour à l'est de celle de Gryffondor. Très haute, presque autant que celle d'astronomie, elle ne disposait pas de plateforme. Et c'était bien dommage, car c'était un excellent point de vue pour admirer le soleil se lever. Elle s'y était déjà posé plusieurs fois en tant qu'Augurey, car il était impossible de passer par les fenêtres. Un tableau devait cacher l'entrée de la pièce, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à trouver lequel. Elle n'avait pas le talent de Raiponce pour arracher les mots de passe aux toiles.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle passa à droite d'une fenêtre puis, prenant appui sur le linteau supérieur, se projeta en avant, s'approchant d'un bon mètre de son point de d'arrivée. Elle serait bientôt à la bordure des tuiles. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant l'aurore. C'était bien suffisant.

S'agrippant au bord du toit, elle se hissa, remerciant la nature et l'entraînement de lui avoir donné des muscles assez costauds pour ça. Une simple transformation animagus aurait suffi à lui faire passer cet obstacle dans le cas contraire, mais c'était beaucoup moins amusant.

S'installant sur une petite surface plane qui surplombait la fenêtre, elle sortir de son sac la couverture qu'elle avait amené pour combattre le froid qui ne tarderait pas à l'assaillir maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en mouvement. S'enroulant dans le tissu chaud, elle portant son regard vers l'est. Le ciel bleu nuit commençait doucement à s'éclaircir, preuve que le soleil ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ce n'était qu'assez récemment qu'elle s'était mise à apprécier le spectacle. Avant, elle préférait dormir. Elle avait toujours aimé ça, rester au chaud sous les couvertures alors que dehors la nature s'éveillait doucement. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle n'y arrivait plus. Le sommeil la fuyait bien avant que le soleil ne réapparaisse. Elle en profitait pour s'entrainer et pour grimper aux murs du Château. Elle s'épuisait dans l'espoir que le lendemain, elle dormirait un peu plus longtemps. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle savait que ce nouveau rythme de vie inquiétait ses amis. Harold était déjà venu tenter de la convaincre de calmer le jeu avec Maugrey et Raiponce ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'effondre à tout instant. Même les Jumeaux avaient, à leur manière, montré leur inquiétude, glissant des potions énergisantes de leur composition dans son sac.

Pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Fatiguée, oui, mais bien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle reprenait, grâce à Maugrey, un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie. Elle arrivait petit à petit à ne plus subir les visions, mais à les contrôler et les provoquer. Avec l'aide de Wisp, elle arpentait les chemins du temps, elle voyait ce qui allait arriver, ou plutôt ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle n'arriver pas encore à discerner clairement ce qu'elle voyait, ne percevant que des ombres chinoises, mais avec le temps, peut-être parviendrait-elle à reprendre une vie normale. Serrer les gens qu'elle aime dans ses bras sans avoir peur de saisir leur futur. Tirer à l'arc sans ces fichus gants. Tout ce que son don lui avait enlevé.

Il fallait juste… Un peu de temps. Trouver les bons mouvements, les bonnes clefs qui permettraient d'ouvrir et de fermer les portes à sa guise. Et elle ne pouvait les obtenir sans efforts. Alors oui, elle était fatiguée, à bout magiquement, mais c'était nécessaire. Cela lui était nécessaire. Peu importe ce que pensaient ses amis. Parce qu'eux pouvaient avoir un semblant de vie normale, malgré leurs dons et particularités. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à ça. Les insomnies et la fatigue était un bien faible prix pour cela.

Au loin, le soleil était désormais presque entièrement sorti de l'horizon. Bientôt, les gens commenceraient à affluer dans le parc. Si elle voulait descendre, c'était maintenant. Repliant la couverture, elle la rangea dans son sac, s'approcha du bord et… Sauta.

La chute ne durerait que quelques secondes. Mais c'était bien suffisant à Mérida pour se transformer. Elle sentit ses ailes sortir, tandis que son corps se rapetissait et se couvrait de plumes. Elle étendit ses ailes, prit le vent et d'un mouvement léger, rasa l'herbe avant de remonter en piqué. Voler était une sensation incomparable. Qu'elle plaignait ceux qui étaient à jamais condamnés à se contenter du balai et du tapis volant. Surfer sur la brise à la force de ses propres muscles, c'était de la véritable magie.

Tournoyant dans les airs, elle bifurqua vers une petite pièce non loin de la Salle Commune. Elle s'assurait toujours de laisser la fenêtre ouverte et s'était arrangée avec les elfes pour qu'ils fassent de même. Cela lui donnait un endroit tranquille où ranger ses affaires et se retransformer à sa guise.

Avec fluidité, l'oiseau redevint une jeune fille. Elle cacha ses affaires derrière la pile de bureau, avant de sortir.

La journée pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Patricia Stimpson fait réellement partie de l'univers HP et fait partie de l'année de Fred et George (et donc de nos héros). J'avoue, j'ai été chercher son nom sur internet. J'avais la flemme d'inventer un autre perso ^^

Voilà voilà. Encore un petit chapitre de transition, mais je l'aime bien. Il a par contre été un peu compliqué à sortir. Pas par manque d'inspi, parce que le plan était fait le lendemain de la dernière publication, mais parce que la première semaine, je suis retombé dans mes vieux travers de lecture de comics (notamment les Grimm Fairy Tales, qui me rappellent délicieusement les contes de la cryptes) et la deuxième semaine, ce n'était pas trop l'humeur, vous comprendrez.

Prenez soin de vous,

A dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bals hivernaux

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui ce que vous voulez, mais pas du chocolat ^^ (C'est elle qui le demande )) Un jour je vous laisserai les commentaires qu'elle me laisse dans le chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours rire.

Merci à Milou-sarcatic-yaoiste, son.y, mc arno, Paquerette-san, Philou et LadyWyvern pour leur review !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, Maugrey n'est pas net. Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Pour Charlie, mystère )

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Gothel va revenir, mais comment ? Mystère. Jack ne déprime pas souvent, mais ça lui arrive, comme à tous. On reparlera un peu plus tard de la mère de Jack. Pour l'ami, ya moyen de trouver, en cherchant un peu ^^

Pour Mérida, elle teste ce qui passe, tant qu'il y a du frisson. En tous cas, je suis content que ça continue à te plaire. J'espère que le chapitre suivant aussi !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Haha, les histoires d'amour frustrantes ! J'aime ça. Mérida ne claquera pas, du moins si elle fait attention. Maintenant, il peut lui arriver d'autres petits problèmes. Pour le livre, réfléchit à qui profitera le fait que Jack comprenne la deuxième épreuve.

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 12 : Bals hivernaux**

Délicatement, du moins selon North, c'est-à-dire avec grand fracas et beaucoup de turbulences, le Traîneau se posa dans le ardin des d'Arendelle, massacrant au passage le massif de roses qui ne demandait qu'à passer l'hiver bien tranquillement.

A peine Jack eut-il le temps de descendre du vaisseau qu'il fut alpagué par un elfe de Maison, l'éternel Raki, serviteur zélé d'Eric. De sa petite main noueuse, il attrapa celle de Jack, le trainant derrière lui. Pour un Elfe de Maison, c'était extrêmement osé, mais Raki, de son statut d'elfe aîné, qui avait même servi de nourrice à Eric, puis à ses filles, disposait de quelques privilèges. Il était en quelques sortes le majordome des d'Arendelle et il valait mieux de pas avoir de boue sur les pieds quand on entrait chez eux. Les Elfes étaient terrifiants quand ils osaient se servir de leurs pouvoirs.

Habitué, Jack se laissa entrainer. La suite se passa comme un rêve, bien que ce ne fût pas très agréable. Il enfila son costume, laissa sa tante faire les derniers réglages, celle-ci espérant chaque année qu'il attrape enfin un peu d'épaule, même s'il semblait condamné à ne pas hériter de la carrure de son grand-père, Dieu merci, et entra dans la salle.

Les membres du Clan, plus nombreux depuis qu'Emma avait atteint l'âge requis et que Kristoff, un jeune Suédois à peine plus vieux qu'Anna, avait été, à l'instar de Veilleuse, recueilli par Edward après avoir démontré ses pouvoirs, étaient déjà dispersés autour du cercueil du Roi Houx.

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge stellaire, la même que celle trônant dans la plus grande salle de la maison de Jack, se mouvait lentement, approchant du moment où le flux de magie sauvage atteindrait son paroxysme, l'instant où la nature entière entrerait en résonance pour fêter la victoire de la vie sur la mort. Car même si l'hiver ne faisait que commencer, ce jour marquait le moment où lentement, le soleil grappillait du temps à la nuit, seconde par seconde. A ce flot infini se mêlait la magie propre au Roi Houx, celle-là même où puisaient habituellement le Clan. C'était donc le moment idéal pour que l'Héritière et son Second filtrent le plus de magie possible et la redistribuent.

Quand l'heure sonna, les deux adolescents, presque des adultes, s'avancèrent, débutant le rituel. Comme chaque année, ils déclamèrent leur texte et se jurèrent aide et protection pour la sauvegarde du Roi Houx, dans l'attente de sa nouvelle montée sur le trône. Quand la couronne fut posée sur la tête d'Elsa et l'anneau serti au doigt de Jack, la seconde partie du Rituel s'enclencha. Et comme chaque année, ce fut le trou noir pour les deux jeunes gens.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées quand Jack se réveilla enfin. Il en était certain car le soleil se couchait seulement lors de début de rituel et en ce moment, le ciel qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre de sa chambre était noir d'encre.

Se dégageant du lit, le Serpentard posa à eine le pied par terre que sa mère débarqua dans sa chambre. Elle portait encore sa tenue de soirée, signe que les invités n'étaient pas encore partis. Il n'était donc pas si tard que ça, peut-être 21h, 22 grand maximum.

« - Te voilà réveillé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu es plus rapide d'habitude. Ne pas pouvoir piocher dans les réserves de cette « Voix » a dû t'affaiblir un peu.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? demanda Jack, inquiet qu'Éric mette à exécution sa menace du Rituel précédant, à savoir le « sortir de l'échiquier » s'il s'avérait une nouvelle fois que la magie sauvage n'avait pas été totalement filtrée et domestiquée, phénomène qu'il imputait à Jack.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, le rassura sa mère avec un doux sourire. J'ai été voir Éric sitôt le Rituel finit et il m'a bien dit que tout était redevenu normal. La scellée a tenu. »

Soulagé, Jack se laissa retomber contre les coussins. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû affronter son oncle. Éric était fort, presque autant qu'Edward, et il était aussi intelligent. Nul doute qu'en cas de soucis, Jack n'aurait pas survécu à la nuit.

Délicatement, Tatiana s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« - Maintenant que cela est passé, nous devons parler, Jack. J'ai senti que la scellée vacillait.

\- Ce n'est que…

\- Laisse-moi parler. Mon pouvoir est bien plus faible qu'autrefois pour certaines raisons. Je ne suis pas une bonne sorcière, mais en être une m'empêche d'utiliser pleinement la magie nécessaire à la scellée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu le ferras un jour, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Ce qui est important, c'est que la scellée va s'effilocher petit à petit et que je ne saurais pas la remettre en place. Tu vas devoir apprendre à maîtriser cette part de toi.

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! J'ai… J'ai suivi les conseils du tableau de Jack Frost, j'ai tenté de ne plus engranger le maximum de magie mais de bien utiliser une plus petite quantité, mais ça n'a rien fait !

\- Cela n'a fait que retarder le problème. Il ne faut pas que tu apprennes à maîtriser la magie Frost. Il faut que tu domestiques de la magie sauvage. C'est ce qu'est la Voix, une entité faite de magie sauvage. C'est pour cela qu'elle te permet de faire tant de chose, parce qu'elle n'est pas raffinée, limitée.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, souffla Jack, épuisé. Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Tendrement, sa mère, posa sa main sur son visage, dégageant ses cheveux. Fermant les yeux, l'adolescent se laissa aller contre cette main qui l'avait tant de fois réconfortée, plus jeune.

« - Cela s'apprend. C'est compliqué, c'est exigeant, mais cela s'apprend. Et tu n'as pas le choix que de le faire. Éric ne te laissera pas mettre en danger sa fille, ni le reste du Clan. Quand les vacances commenceront, chaque jour, pendant une heure, je t'apprendrai ce que je sais. Je ne pourrai pas te montrer, juste t'expliquer, alors ce sera long. Mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Si je devais te perdre, comme j'ai perdu ton père,… Je n'y survivrais probablement pas. »

Tooth, qui avait senti la tête de son fils s'alourdir contre sa main, le recoucha doucement. Il n'avait probablement pas entendu la fin de la phrase. C'était surement mieux comme ça.

« - Tu vas devoir lui dire. »

La jeune femme se retourna prestement, se retrouvant face à North.

« - Sûrement. C'était inévitable. Il y a été plus sensible qu'Emma, du moins pour le moment. Mais je préfère attendre. Il m'en voudra peut-être de lui avoir caché cela. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne quand je lui aurai enseigné tout ce que je peux.

\- Les mensonges ne sont pas une bonne chose, Tatiana.

\- La vérité ne l'est pas toujours non plus, Nicholas. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout devant son miroir, Raiponce tentait d'arranger ses cheveux. Elle les avait, grâce au sort du Secret, raccourcis jusqu'à la moitié du dos et essayait à présent de les coiffer à l'aide d'un peigne-bijou en forme de fleur de lys. Elle préférait d'habitude éviter de porter ce genre de bijoux, qui se perdaient de toute façon dans la masse de ses cheveux, mais celui-là avait attiré son attention lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et, sur un coup de tête, elle l'avait acheté. Sauf que maintenant, elle devait se dépatouiller avec.

« - Attends, laisse-moi faire. »

Marissa, qui venait de finir de se préparer, attrapa le peigne des mains de Raiponce et entreprit de confectionner un chignon plutôt élaboré que la blonde aurait bien été incapable de faire elle-même, habituée à laisser ses cheveux libres ou, à la rigueur, tressé ou en queue de cheval.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- De rien. Tes cheveux sont vraiment beaux. J'aimerais avoir les mêmes. »

Se regardant dans le miroir, la Serdaigle se retint de dire que ses cheveux étaient beaux car magiques. Elle ne les avait jamais réellement soigné, pas comme les autres filles de son dortoir. Ils s'occupaient d'eux tous seuls, en quelque sorte.

« - Voilà, c'est bon. »

Se relevant, la blonde s'inspecta. Elle ressemblait à une de ces filles dans les romans qui partaient pour le bal où elles rencontreraient l'homme de leur vie, un beau ténébreux à l'âme meurtrie. Ses cheveux relevés dévoilaient les épaules un peu bouffantes de sa robe aux tons roses et mauves doux. Sa mère aurait probablement fait une crise de voir sa fille aussi bien apprêtée, mais Raiponce s'en fichait. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait réellement attention aux apparences, autant y aller à fond.

Attrapant le foulard qui complétait sa robe, elle le passa au niveau de ses coudes, vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bon et sorti du dortoir (1). Alexandre était censé l'attendre près de la Grande Salle. En partant maintenant, elle aurait le temps de flâner un peu. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car les talons qu'elle portait l'empêchait de marcher plus vite qu'un hamster au petit trot. Elle le sentait, elle s'en débarrasserait bien vite sous une table quelconque. Sa longue robe lui permettrait de cacher ses pieds nus, à condition qu'elle ne se fasse pas marcher dessus.

Les antiques couloirs de Poudlard, pour l'occasion, avaient été mis à neuf. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Raiponce, qui aimait les vieilles armures rouillées et les tableaux grisés par le temps si typiques du Château, mais elle devait toutefois reconnaître que Rusard et les Professeurs avaient fait du bon boulot.

Partout, d'immenses colonnes de glaces surgissaient, formant de nouvelles voutes garnies de stalactites. Des nymphes gelées ornaient les alcôves et du houx décoraient les rares endroits restant. Aux places stratégiques qu'étaient les croisements de couloirs, des chorales d'armures chantaient des cantiques purement sorciers tels que « Douce Nuit de Yule » ou « La Veillée du Roi Houx ». Voir ces armures animées fit remonter le souvenir d'une autre bien particulière, Simone.

Armure particulièrement pleurnicharde et dépressive au dernier degré, Simone avait été reléguée, comme bien des objets, dans le Couloir des Malaimés, où Raiponce et ses amis avaient entre autre découvert le tableau de Jack Frost premier du nom. Simone, qui attendait le retour de son chevalier, un homme probablement retourné à la poussière depuis des lustres, était alors tombée folle amoureuse d'Harold, qu'elle confondait avec ledit chevalier.

Situation très gênante pour le jeune homme, mais qui s'était révélé profitable, car Simone était devenue, quelques temps plus tard, la gardienne du Projet A, le livre qui retraçait la démarche de la transformation animagus, basée en grande partie sur les notes des Maraudeurs mais aussi sur l'expérience personnelle des quatre adolescents. Nul doute que la prochaine génération à vouloir devenir animagus devrait le mériter, entre le jeu de piste et l'effroyable gardienne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Raiponce remarqua à peine qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la Grande Salle. Alexandre, comme prévu, l'y attendait. Il portait une tenue assez classique, à savoir une robe de bal ouverte sur une chemise gris perle et un pantalon du même bleu que sa robe. Sur son dos, le symbole de BeauxBâtons miroitait d'or pur(2).

« - Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il quand elle fut près de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle. Les gens ont déjà commencé à s'installer ?

\- J'ai croisé quelques personnes, dont ton ami au nom étrange…

\- Ami au… Hiccup ? Enfin, Harold ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Il m'a dit qu'il gardait une table. Mais c'est étrange, il était tout seul.

\- Il y va entre amis avec Mérida. Elle est assez grande pour trouver le chemin et il n'est sûrement pas venu à l'esprit d'Hiccup que ça pourrait être galant de l'attendre en bas des escaliers. Allons le retrouver. »

Prenant le bras que lui tendait son cavalier, elle entra dans la salle, qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Si les couloirs du Château étaient beaux, cette salle était mirifique. D'immenses statues de glace soutenaient des lustres composés de milliers de chandelles. Le ciel magique était parcouru d'aurores boréales chatoyantes. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparues, laissant la place à d'innombrables petites tables rondes dispersées autour de la scène remplaçant la table des Professeurs, devant laquelle on avait dégagé une piste de danse.

Un peu plus loin, elle repéra Harold. Mérida était apparemment arrivée entre temps et était étrangement féminine, ainsi vêtue d'une robe vert forêt. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés cascadaient dans son dos et à sa hanche, un morceau du tartan de son clan était ceint(3).

« - Ah, vous voilà ! Ça va bientôt commencer, dépêchez-vous !

\- Tu es bizarrement excitée par cette idée de bal, Mérida.

\- Ah non, pas par le bal. Mais c'est Jack qui l'ouvre avec les autres champions et vu comme il se débrouillait aux cours, j'ai hâte de le voir ici ! »

Secouant la tête, Raiponce s'installant à table. L'amitié entre Jack et Mérida était réellement tordue.

Comme l'avait prédit la rousse, un son cristallin s'éleva tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore réclamait le silence et les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Le Bal de Noël allait pouvoir commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les immenses chandeliers s'étaient atténués, ne laissant qu'une lueur douce et diffuse pour tout éclairage. Le silence s'étendit gracieusement sur l'assemblée et, un par un, les quatre couples s'avancèrent.

Jack, accompagné de la fameuse Alice dont il parlait tant mais qu'Harold n'avait jamais rencontré, ouvrit la marche. Le Poufsouffle était obligé de reconnaître que son ami, habituellement plutôt du style débraillé, portait bien la tenue de bal. Par-dessus le classique pantalon noir-chemise blanche, il portait une robe ouverte de couleur bleu roi, dont les franges étaient blanchies de telle manière à paraître gelées. Sa partenaire était tout aussi jolie, avec sa robe pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs.

Suivit ensuite Fleur, qui éclipsait totalement Roger Davies, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Sa longue robe la faisait paraître encore plus fine et son charme vélane n'était sans doute pas étranger à l'espèce d'aura qui l'entourait.

Mais la plus grosse surprise venait sans nul doute de la compagne du Champion de Durmstrang. Harold mit un peu de temps à reconnaître cette belle jeune fille au chignon soigné jusqu'à ce que…

« - Hermione ?

\- Ah non, c'est Mérida, moi.

\- Non, elle ! La partenaire de Krum. C'est Hermione !

\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Il est vrai que l'on aurait pu croire à une blague, s'il on avait en tête la jeune fille aux cheveux touffu qu'était habituellement la Gryffondor. De son côté, Ron Weasley, qui siégeait un peu plus loin, semblait avoir du mal à y croire lui aussi, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

En dernier venait Harry Potter, accompagné de Parvati Patil, qui faisait un peu pâle figure à côté des précédents. Il fallait le reconnaître, même si le jeune Potter était un bon sorcier et un excellent joueur de Quidditch, il n'avait, à quatorze ans, ni le charisme ni la prestance de ses trois concurrents.(5) Et son air malade n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Les quatre couples se placèrent au centre de la piste. Sur la scène, un orchestre était soudainement apparu et une lente mélopée commença à s'en élever, menée par le soliste au hautbois(4). Sur la douce mélodie, les Champions et leurs partenaires se mirent à évoluer délicatement, suivant la musique douce qui les accompagnait.

Silencieusement, au point qu'Harold soupçonnait quelqu'un, probablement McGonagall, d'avoir lancé un sortilège de silence sur l'assemblée, les étudiants admirèrent les danseurs qui, harmonieusement, se déplaçaient sur la piste.

Quand la dernière note mourut, les cavaliers et cavalières se séparèrent et, dans un même mouvement, se saluèrent d'une révérence. Il fallut quelques secondes au public pour reprendre ses esprits, avant que quelques timides applaudissements ne retentissent, rapidement suivit par le reste de l'assemblée. Quand le silence fut revenu et que les quatre Champions eurent rejoins leur table, Dumbledore se leva.

« - Jeunes gens, bonsoir. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier nos Champions et leurs compagnons, pour cette magnifique danse d'ouverture, ainsi que l'orchestre Magique de Norvège, qui nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir. Ils nous tiendrons compagnie lors du repas, avant de céder leur place pour la suite de la soirée à un autre groupe de musiciens, ou devrais-je dire de musiciennes. Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : bon appétit. »

Avec son habituel sourire de papy gâteau, le vieil homme se rassit. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, les assiettes restèrent désespérément vide.

« - Tu crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? demanda Mérida.

\- Regardez, il y a des menus, répondit Alexandre. Peut-être qu'il faut choisir. »

Saisissant un des menus, Harold le parcourut rapidement. On y trouvait une sélection des plats divers et variés, mais rien n'indiquait la démarche à suivre pour les obtenir.

« - Bouillabaisse, énonça soudainement Raiponce, devint qui une assiette pleine de soupe rouge-orangé apparut.

\- Comment… ? demanda Harold.

\- Je viens de voir Dumbledore faire », se contenta de répondre la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas idiot. Commandant, pour sa part, un bon ragout bien anglais, le Gallois commençant rapidement à manger, se rendant compte qu'il mourrait de faim, 20 heures approchant à grands pas.

Participant de temps à autre à la conversation, le jeune homme apprécia la succulente cuisine des Elfes de Poudlard, qui s'étaient encore surpassés. Tiens, en parlant d'Elfes…

« - Mérida, tu savais qu'Hermione avait créé une association pour la libération des Elfes de Maison ?

\- Ah, oui, son truc là… S.A.L.E. où je ne sais plus quoi.

\- Elle est sérieuse ?

\- Plutôt. Elle essaie d'embrigader pas mal de monde et elle est plutôt persuasive. Y a déjà une grosse partie des Gryffondor les plus jeunes qui ont adhéré, principalement pour qu'elle les laisse tranquilles. Mais l'idée de libérer les Elfes ne fait pas vraiment son chemin.

\- Vaut mieux. Il vaudrait même mieux qu'elle arrête avec ça. Les Elfes n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires.(6) Elle va finir par se les mettre à dos.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je me mêle pas de ça ! Le dernier qui a essayé s'est retrouvé attaqué par ces maudites chaussettes difformes qu'elle tricote qui libérer les Elfes. »

Sur ces mots, Mérida se remis à engloutir son plat, faisant froncer les sourcils à Harold. La jeune fille avait toujours eu un gros appétit, mais il augmentait encore ces derniers temps. Ce qui, associé à sa fatigue perpétuelle, restait inquiétant. SI ça n'avait pas été Mérida, le Poufsouffle se serait demandé si la jeune femme n'était pas enceinte.

Se détournant avant que son amie ne l'accuse encore de la couver, le Gallois promena son regard sur la salle. C'était amusant de constater qu'à part à sa table et à celle des professeurs, la plupart des petites assemblées se faisaient entre gens de la même maison. Dumbledore avait beau faire, les gens restaient grégaires.

En parlant de la table des professeurs… Harold venait d'y repérer Charlie. Le grand roux était habillé d'une robe faite d'une matière noire et brillante, sans doute de la peau de dragon. C'était une coutume de dresseurs, de garder la peau des animaux de leur Réserve qui mourraient. Certains pouvaient trouver cela sinistre, mais c'était une manière de se rappeler de ses protégés. Et puis, mon dieu que le rouquin était sexy comme ça. S'il avait été une dame du siècle précédent, Harold se serait rafraichi avec son éventail à cette vue.

Le bruit des couverts qui disparaissaient le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Ah, le repas était apparemment terminé(7). La deuxième partie du Bal de Noël pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand la nourriture et les assiettes disparurent, la lumière baissa une nouvelle fois. Au milieu du repas, personne n'avait réellement remarqué que l'orchestre avait arrêté de jouer, mais maintenant que le bruit des couverts n'était plus, le silence se faisait évident.

Puis, les luminaires s'éteignirent, et des torches, posées autour de la scène, s'allumèrent, illuminant cette dernière. De la brume faisait office de rideau et cette lumière vive faisait naître des ombres inquiétantes.

Puis, une forme sortie du brouillard. C'était une femme, aux longs cheveux broussailleux. Elle portait une robe d'un noir poussiéreux, déchirée en de stratégiques endroits. Le tatouage de chaudron sur sa joue terminait le tableau de Wyron Magtail, chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters(8).

Il ne fallut pas une seconde avant que le premier cri de fan hystérique ne résonne. Comme un vol de mouette apercevant un poisson fraîchement échoué, les élèves se levèrent, se précipitant vers la scène. Très rapidement, la piste de danse fut envahie. Avec amusement, Mérida regarda Harold se faire le plus petit possible de peur que, comme lors du Carnaval de Nothing Hill, Raiponce ne l'embarque danser. Heureusement pour lui, Alexandre semblait plus enclin à se déhancher, la blonde n'eut donc pas à choisir sa victime parmi sur ses amis.

Pour sa part, la rousse décida de prendre la direction du bar. Si, durant le repas, il était possible de commander les boissons via la carte, il fallait maintenant aller se servir soi-même. Et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée de la soirée, vu que les Jumeaux étaient déjà en train de trafiquer l'énorme tonneau de bièraubeurre.

Attrapant un verre, rempli à partir d'un tonneau encore vierge de toute intervention du duo de rouquins maléfiques, Mérida balada son regard sur la salle. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'elle pourrait s'amuser mais… Tout cela, c'était trop. Elle supportait de moins en moins les grandes foules, car depuis qu'elle entrainait son don, celui-ci recommençait à se déclencher en présence d'une trop forte concentration de magie. Et toute cette excitation, cette émotion chargeait l'air et perturbait les flux de magie. Sans aucun doute, si elle osait mettre un pied là-dedans, elle plongerait tout droit dans une crise de vision.

Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Maugrey. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'entrainer son don lui permettrait de le maîtriser, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à éviter ainsi le contact. La solitude n'était pas dans sa nature. Alors non seulement elle allait commencer à dépérir, mais cela allait encore plus mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Harold et de Raiponce. Heureusement, le Gallois était suffisamment occupé par son horaire surchargé, notamment depuis qu'il aidait Charlie à s'occuper du dragon et Raiponce état quelques peu dans les nuages, la faute à son amourette. Mais ça ne serait pas éternel et ils auraient vite fait de la coincer pour l'interroger d'ici à la fin de l'année.

« - Ça va ? » demanda soudainement une voix.

Se retournant vivement, elle se retrouva face à Harold, qui la regardait un peu inquiet. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses absences.

« - Oui, oui, ça va. Tu n'es plus avec Jack et sa copine ?

\- Apparemment, Alice est une grande fan de « Magic Works »(9). Donc elle a plus ou moins traîiné Jack sur la piste. Tu as l'air pâle. Tu veux sortir un peu ? Apparemment, ils ont aussi décoré le parc. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille emboîta le pas de son ami. Un peu moins de monde lui ferait du bien.

Effectivement, ils avaient décoré le parc. Et pas qu'un peu. Un peu partout, des fées scintillantes voletaient, décorant les rares feuilles survivantes de fleurs de givre. Sur le Lac Noir, des couples de statues animées faisaient du patin à glace. Des sapins, plus petits que ceux de la Grande Salle, étaient placés un peu partout, décorés de chandelles multicolores. Le Château, sûrement dans la combine, s'arrangeait pour qu'une neige délicate tombe sur l'entièreté du parc, recouvrant l'herbe d'un doux tapis blanc.

Les deux amis déambulèrent au milieu du paysage polaire, profitant du calme de la soirée. Ils s'amusèrent même à effrayer un pauvre couple qui se bécotait dans les buissons, imitant d'un sortilège la voix du Professeur McGonagall leur ordonnant de retourner à l'intérieur du Château. Les regarder détaler comme des lapins, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée pour le jeune homme et les cheveux complètement défaits pour la demoiselle, leur donna un fou rire qui dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Ils s'étaient décidés à se remettre en chasse d'autres pauvres amoureux à effrayer, quand Harold la tira soudainement à l'ombre d'un arbre, lui intimant de se cacher.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Regarde là-bas. »

Suivant la direction qu'il lui indiquait, elle repéra deux silhouettes. L'une d'entre elles était, à n'en pas douter, le Professeur Snape. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui se tenait aussi droit et qui arborait un tel profil. Le nez, certainement. Il semblait discuter avec une certaine véhémence. C'était plutôt étrange connaissant le personnage.

« - Approchons », suggéra-t-elle.

Hochant la tête, Harold se faufila d'ombre en ombre, suivit de près par son amie, histoire d'être assez près de leur cible.

« - … te dis qu'elle est de plus en plus visible. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien vu ! IL revient. Et ce ne sera pas bon pour les gens comme nous.

\- Tais-toi, Igor ! Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça. Ni le bon moment.

\- Alors quand ? s'exclama l'interlocuteur de Snape. Tu me fuis. Tu sors toujours des excuses. Mais il faut regarder la réalité en face ! Toi comme moi savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait tout le temps de vaincre la mort. Il aurait très bien pu y parvenir. Et s'il revient, les traitres comme…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n veux pas en entendre parler que ça n'existe pas !

\- Non, il y a quelqu'un. »

Se retournant vivement, Snape scruta les ténèbres. Mérida, presque inconsciemment, retint sa respiration, se tapissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans l'ombre des arbres. Snape s'avança puis…

« - Mr. Jordan… Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici en compagnie de Miss. Johnson ?

\- On… Regarde les étoiles ? tenta le malheureux Gryffondor.

\- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, filez. SI je vous rattrape, les chaudrons sales vous attendent. »

Profitant du bruit que faisaient les deux tourtereaux, Mérida et Harold filèrent sans demander leur reste. Quand ils furent loin de Snape et de son compagnon mystérieux, les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent. Quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre. Quelque chose de mauvais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour faire simple, la robe de Raiponce est celle du film. Quant au foulard, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien décrit, mais il s'agit des longs morceaux de tissus que les filles portent au niveau des coudes et des reins quand elles sont en « robe de soirée ».

(2) Autant vous prévenir de suite : j'ai très mauvais goût en matière de vêtement. Donc, si c'est moche, j'y peux rien, je fais à mon idée ^^

(3) Petit instant culture : chaque clan écossais à un tartan (le motif quadrillé du kilt ^^) propre.

J'ai décidé de prendre une nouvelle direction dans ma manièr d'écrire : tant que chaque personnage à 1000 mots, c'est bon. Peut-être que Jack en aura 1250 et Hiccup 1025, mais je préfère faire ça comme ça, c'est plus simple au lieu de l'égalité (presque-)parfaite (notons qu'il m'aura fallu plus de cinquante chapitre avant de céder ^^).

(4) Vous n'imaginez pas comme j'ai eu du mal à trouver une musique qui me convenait. Au final, j'ai pris la « Dance of Blessed Spirit » tirée d'Orphée et Euridyce et jouée par le Norvegian Chamber Orchestra. Je vous mettrai le lien ici : « www . youtube watch ? v = TN6DriJ47qY&list=PLvSW0TkZ9kt1w7hoRX9CVTWNK9RDci0mq&nohtml5=False » (pensez à supprimer les espaces. Je mettrais le lien sur la page Facebook.)

(5) Que quelqu'un ose me contredire ! Radcliffe a le charisme d'une moule à moitié crevée (sauf dans certaines scènes). Du moins en VF. J'ai pas encore trouvé le temps (ni le courage) de me taper la VO.

(6) Un jour, j'écrirai une fic sur pourquoi les Elfes ne veulent pas être libres.

(7) Comme me disait Emmawh : petite pensée à tous ces élèves qui mangent lentement et qui n'ont jamais le temps de finir leur assiette…

(8) Alors je sais que dans le film (et dans la plupart des médias), les Bizarr'Sister sont des hommes. Mais d'une part, dans la VF du livre, le traducteur en a fait, pour une raison étrange, des femmes. Et c'est resté chez moi ^^. Pour l'anecdote, le nom de « Bizarr'Sister » vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare, où ce terme désigne les trois sorcières qui prédisent son futur à Macbeth (et chante « Double Trouble », aussi, qui est la chanson que la chorale de Poudlard chante au début du troisième film)

(9) « Vrai » chanson des Bizarr's Sisters : www . youtube watch?v=jNvOKfyFpt4 . C'est la seule des trois que je trouve encore potable.

Pas totalement fan de ce chapitre. J'adore la partie de Jack, mais un peu moins le reste. Je trouve que, si la scène du bal est magnifique à l'écran, elle passe beaucoup moins bien à l'écrit.

Et je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais nous sommes au chapitre 12 et nous abordons seulement les vacances de Noël. Le plus long des arcs du Projet A faisait 13 chapitres…

Je crois que je finirai cette fic à la maison de retraite ^^

Aussi, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Après le chapitre 13, je devrai prendre une petite pause, car la fin du quadrimestre approche et j'ai pas mal de travaux à rendre. Sachant qu'un chapitre, c'est au minimum 4 soirées, bah je ne peux pas goupiller les deux. Normalement, il n'y a qu'un chapitre qui saute et on se retrouve donc avec une pause du 25 avril (date de publication du chapitre 13) au 23 mai (date de publication du chapitre 14). Merci de votre compréhension.

PS : c'était le retour de la note de bas de page ^^ Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas mis autant ^^

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Début de vacances

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Edit : enfin trouvé le temps de corriger. Ça fait quelques jours qu'Emmawh me l'a envoyé, mais j'étais un peu débordé de tous côtés ^^ Un grand merci à elle ! Merci aussi à Paquerette-san, qui m'a fait une petite liste de fautes dans sa review. J'ai suivi ta correction, par contre à certains endroits, je n'ai pas compris où était la faute ^^

Merci à son.y, Mc arno, Paquerette-san, LadyWyvern, Gayl, Milou-sarcistic-yaoïste, Zaza's Mind, Sheria-Pie, Berkano, Philou et Arrianrod pour leur review ! (j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez à me le signaler ! )

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour ce qui est des Frost, on va en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre et le suivant (mais pas trop quand même ^^).  
Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, quel serait donc son secret, tu m'intrigues ^^ Il est peu probable que tu l'ais en entier, ceci dit, j'ai éparpillé quelques indices ici et là, donc il est découvrable. En tous cas, je suis content que cela te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Question retard, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, vu comme ma pause travail c'est étalée ^^

Eric serait effectivement prêt à tuer Jack, si celui-ci met la Clan en danger. Eric n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais, mais il est prêt à faire ce qu'il juge nécessaire pour que les Frost survivent. Et il a aussi quelques griefs contre les Overland.

Raiponce doit tout de même peigner ses cheveux chaque matin et leur appliquer le sortilège, ce qui n'est pas rien vu la masse ^^

J'aime pas Harry. Du moins celui des films. Celui des livres trouve déjà plus grâce à mes yeux.  
Et oui, les notes sont revenues… Pour repartir aussi vite. J'ai pas eu grand-chose de plus à dire dans ce chapitre.

J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendue la suite : )

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 13 : Début des vacances**

C'est les yeux encore lourds de sommeil que Mérida, tirée par Raiponce, monta à bord du Poudlard Express. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures de sommeil dans les jambes. En effet, après avoir surpris la conversation entre Snape et celui que les deux adolescents soupçonnaient d'être Karkaroff, ils s'en étaient discrètement retournés au Bal, en prenant soin de faire un large tour par la Forêt, histoire d'être sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre par l'irascible professeur de Potions. Une fois revenu à la Grande Salle, ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver leurs amis apparemment ivres morts. C'est-à-dire que Raiponce gloussait à qui-mieux-mieux, qu'Alexandre roupillait sous la table, Jack chantaient des chansons paillardes et Alice regardait tristement le fond de son verre, l'air prête à fondre en larme.

Une situation qui aurait pu s'annoncer catastrophique, si toute la population se trouvant dans la Grande Salle n'avait pas été dans le même état. Même la stricte McGonagall avait perdu de sa rigidité, le rouge aux joues. Les deux amis avaient donc lancé une enquête, afin de déterminer ce qui avait pu mettre les résidents dans un état pareil. C'était finalement Harold qui avait découvert le pot-au-rose. Sirotant tranquillement une Bièreaubeurre, il était devenu de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à ce que Mérida le remarque et se souvienne des manigances des deux Jumeaux maléfiques autour des réserves de cette même boisson. Les salauds y avaient versé de l'alcool. Vicieux, ils avaient même pensé à masquer le goût avec une potion et à en retarder l'effet, histoire que tout le monde en ait une bonne dose.

Résultat, la rousse s'étaient donc retrouvée à devoir gérer quatre ado alcoolisés, aidée par un Harold pas totalement sobre. La pire avait certainement été Raiponce, qui courrait dans tous les sens. Ils l'avaient même perdue pendant près de vingt minutes, après qu'elle se soit enfuie quand ils tentaient de la ramener à son dortoir. Et la peste osait encore aujourd'hui être fraiche comme une rose, après l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait subir !

Maugréant et à moitié endormie, elle parvint elle ne savait trop comment à monter à bord du Poudlard Express et à s'asseoir dans le wagon qu'ils avaient trouvé, tout cela sans se faire le moindre bleu. Un véritable petit exploit étant donné qu'elle avançait les yeux pratiquement fermés de sommeil.

Et sitôt installée dans les moelleuses banquettes du train, bercée par le bourdonnement des conversations de ses amis, la rousse tomba endormie. Pour n'être réveillée que quelques heures plus tard, par une Raiponce toujours aussi horriblement pimpante. Dieu maudisse ceux qui ne souffrent pas de la gueule de bois.

Tirant sa valise, heureusement allégée, la Gryffondor descendit sur le quai, suivant ses comparses. Normalement, c'était le grand-père de Jack qui devait venir les chercher, car c'était le seul capable de transporter autant de personnes sans passer par la poudre de cheminette. Celle-ci aurait pu être une solution, mais Jack leur avait avoué, le rouge aux joues, qu'il était interdit de cheminée, sauf urgences exceptionnelles. Une sombre histoire de course-poursuite inter-cheminée quelques années auparavant, d'après ce que Mérida avait compris.

« - Ton grand-père t'a dit où il comptait nous attendre ? demanda Harold, tandis que les quatre adolescents longeaient le quai.

\- Du côté moldu.

\- Et une fois là ? C'est grand.

\- T'inquiète pas, on risque pas de le manquer. Grand-Père est… Plutôt voyant. »

Quelques peu sceptiques, ils suivirent tout de même Jack, qui semblait être persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Traversant le mur qui séparait le quai 9/4 du reste de King Cross, ils se retrouvaient soudainement coincé dans la foule de moldus, pressés de rejoindre ou leur train ou la rue.

« - Il est là-bas, cria Jack, histoire d'être entendu par tout le monde. L'immense homme tout en rouge. »

Regardant dans la direction qu'indiquait le Serpentard, Mérida se dit qu' « immense » était un mot faible. L'homme, pour ne pas dire le géant, était encore aussi grand que son propre père et encore plus large, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait le tour de taille de Fergus, qui aurait du mal à se faire d'une nappe un kilt qui ne soit pas une atteinte à la décence.

« - Ah, vous voilà ! déclara l'homme quand ils l'atteignirent enfin. Dépêchons, continua-t-il avec son fort accent russe. J'ai promis à Tom de ne pas laisser le Traineau trop longtemps dans sa cour. Apparemment, il rend nerveux les autres véhicules. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, le grand-père de Jack les invita à le suivre. Les quatre adolescents, ainsi que Veilleuse, se retrouvèrent avec surprise à devoir monter dans le Magicobus. Heureusement, ils avaient pu réduire leurs malles avant de quitter la gare, sinon le voyage aurait été un poil plus complexe. Ce n'était pas un sortilège très conseillé, d'ordinaire, car il abîmait rapidement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la malle. Cependant, pour les quelques secondes que prenaient le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, où était parqué ce fameux « Traineau », cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Ballotée dans tous le sens, Mérida profita du court voyage pour se demander pourquoi le plus âgé n'avait pas pris ce moyen de transport. Après tout, il ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par le cahot. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander au Serpentard.

Arrivés au Chaudron, les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de rendre leur taille à leur malle, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent avec des vêtements transformés en patchworks et que les pages de leurs livres de cours ne se retrouvent sous la mauvaise couverture de cuir.

« - Venez, c'est garé à l'arrière. Tatiana nous attend pour le souper et nous devons partir vite si nous voulons attendre les côtes irlandaise à temps. »

Suivant le sillage du grand homme, les étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la petite cour où Tom permettait aux clients de garer leurs véhicules magiques. C'était ici qu'Elinor venait parquer l'immense carrosse volant des Dunbroch quand ils devaient se rendre à Londres. La plupart du temps, cette cour était relativement vide, la plupart des sorciers préférant la Cheminette ou le transplanage. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, la majeure partie de l'espace se trouvait être occupé par un immense traineau tout de bois, peint de rouge et d'or.

« - Attendez, on va vraiment voyager en traîneau ? s'étonna Harold.

\- Et tu croyais quoi, petit homme ? Si je dis le Traîneau, c'est le Traîneau. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce était tout bonnement ébahie. Comme Hiccup, elle avait cru que le grand-père de Jack blaguait quand il parlait du Traîneau, que ce n'était qu'un surnom affectueux à un quelconque véhicule. Alors se retrouver face à ce aurait parfaitement pu être le traîneau du Père Noël était donc relativement étonnant. Et excitant. Probablement mieux que le balai, voire aussi bien que les wagonnets de Gringott's qu'elle affectionnait tant.

S'approchant, elle admira le détail du véhicule, qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement magnifique. Du bois sculpté des ailes jusqu'aux pantins de bois articulés en forme de rennes, tout était incroyablement fin. C'était un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Elle se demandait si le grand-père de Jack l'avait entièrement réalisé lui-même.

« - Allez, à bord les petits ! Et attachez bien vos ceintures !

\- Il n'y a pas de ceintures, remarqua Harold, un poil inquiet. Ce qui était assez ironique selon Raiponce, sachant qu'il volait à dos de dragon avec un harnais fait maison et fabriqué avec du cuir récupéré.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Eh bien, accrochez-vous ! »

D'un geste brusque, le vieil homme fit claquer les rênes. C'était purement symbolique, étant donné que les cervidés censés tracter le Traîneau étaient de bois. Cependant, cela sembla activer la magie, car les poupées s'animèrent soudainement, faisant cliqueter leurs articulations. Doucement, ils se mirent à avancer, trainant leur charge. Longeant les murs de la cour, ils prirent du plus en plus de vitesse puis, tranquillement, sans que rien n'indique que quelque chose allait se produire, ils décolèrent avec douceur, comme si ils ne faisaient que suivre une route invisible.

Le Traineau prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, la ville de Londres rapetissa rapidement, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une immense carte routière. Le grand-père de Jack les avait emmenés relativement haut dans le ciel, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir grimper plus. Pourtant, on pouvait encore les voir d'en bas, d'après ce que Raiponce pouvait déduire.

« - Pourquoi ne pas monter plus haut ? Les moldus nous voient toujours.

\- Le bois s'abîme quand il a trop froid, même avec les meilleurs sortilèges du monde. Et il y a un sortilège de caméléon pour les moldus. Posé par le Ministère, après ma virée de Noël en 1986. C'était « trop risqué », d'après eux. J'ai passé une semaine en prison à cause de ça !

\- Une semaine ? Pour avoir volé avec un traineau !

\- Ah non, juste deux jours pour le Traineau. Mais Tatiana, la maman de Jack, a scellé la porte de ma cellule et ils ont mis cinq jours à défaire le sort. Pas une excellente sorcière normalement, mais terrible quand elle est en colère. Maintenant, retourne t'asseoir, petite fille, parce que ça va bouger un peu. On n'est pas loin de Coventry, on risque de croiser des avions. »

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Comme le vieil homme, « North », comme il voulait être appelé, l'avait prédit, ils croisèrent pas moins de trois avions. Ce qui donna lieu à quelques piqués et chandelles, pour le plus grand plaisir des voyageurs. Le conducteur, vu sa manière de piloter, avait définitivement de la chance qu'aucun des cinq adolescents n'ait le mal de l'air, sans quoi le voyage serait très vite devenu très désagréable.

« - Nous atterrissons dans quelques instants. Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage ! s'exclama North quelques temps plus tard.

\- Heu, Jack ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « préparez-vous à l'atterrissage » ? Ca ne doit pas secouer beaucoup plus qu'un carrosse, non ?

\- Eh bien… Disons que les rennes décollent vite mais ils ont un peu de mal à s'arrêter. On va probablement devoir parcourir un ou deux kilomètres au sol avant qu'ils ne se stoppent. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Bah, le Traîneau n'est pas réellement fait pour glisser sur la pelouse. Ca risque de secouer un peu. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le véhicule rencontra violemment le sol. Comme Jack l'avait prédit, les rennes ne s'arrêtèrent pas et semblèrent même accélérer. Et dire que cela « secouait » était un euphémisme. Raiponce avait l'impression de n'être assise sur son siège qu'une seconde sur dix. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que cela ne cesse. Les poupées de bois avaient enfin stoppé leur course, s'arrêtant devant le porche d'une immense maison. Cela n'avait évidemment rien de comparable au Château des Dunbroch, mais restait un manoir de taille honorable. La Serdaigle avait tendance à oublier que Jack venait d'un vieux clan de sorciers reconnus.

Sur le porche de pierre, une petite fille attendait, assise sur un coussin. On ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance avec Jack, dont elle partageait le sourire et les cheveux bruns qu'il avait arboré plus jeune, même si elle avait des traits plus doux et ronds, là où le Serpentard avait un visage plus pointu.

« - Jack ! Veilleuse ! »

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut vers le Traineau. C'était sans doute Emma, la petite sœur de Jack, dont il parlait assez souvent. Après un bref câlin à ses deux frères, elle se tourna vers les autres adolescents, les jaugeant.

« - Ils sont bizarres, tes amis, déclara-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Emma !

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! »

Voyant que cela n'avait pas vraiment dérangé ses amis, qui avaient plus ou moins l'habitude d'être des « bizarres », même dans le monde des sorciers, Jack soupira et laissa tomber.

« - Allez, venez les petits, Tatiana nous attends.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, North » l'interrompit une voix féminine.

Une femme était apparue à la porte. De petite taille et menue, son air farouche la faisait paraître plus forte. C'était sans doute la mère de Jack. Si elle partageait un ou deux traits physiques avec Emma, elle ne ressemblait en rien à son fils. Les traits doux et les cheveux noirs, leur seul air de famille tenait dans la malice de son regard, qu'elle semblait avoir transmise à ses enfants.

« - Eh bien, vous comptez rester dehors ? Entrez donc, le repas va refroidir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold devait s'avouer impressionné. Lui qui venait d'un petit village du Pays de Galles où chaque maison était à la taille de la famille qui y habitait, voir un endroit aussi grand où ne vivaient que cinq personnes, c'était assez désarçonnant.

Suivant la mère de Jack, ils se rendirent tous dans la cuisine, où une grande table était dressée pour huit.

« - Cela va peut-être être un peu juste, mais la salle à manger est vraiment trop grande pour huit personnes, précisa la maîtresse de maison. Au fait, je suis Tatiana, la mère de Jack. Mais appelez-moi Tooth. »

Harold hésita un instant à interroger la femme sur l'origine de cet étrange surnom, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Jack était plutôt irritable, plus jeune, même si sa passe « invisible » l'avait fortement calmé. Et sa mère était peut-être faite du même bois. Sans savoir si elle n'en avait pas hérité suite à sa manie de casser les dents de ceux qui l'ennuyaient, valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Coincé entre l'immense North et la très envahissante Mérida, le Gallois se retrouva à manger tant bien que mal le ragoût qu'avait préparé « Tooth ». Le repas se passa dans un brouhaha certain, notamment grâce à Emma, qui harcelait Veilleuse et Jack de questions tout en tant de leur raconter les derniers dans la demeure des Overland. De leur côté, Raiponce, Mérida et Tooth, qui se trouvaient entre les deux, discutait d'un sujet qu'Harold ne parvenait pas à saisir, même si Mérida était juste à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était à la recherche d'un sujet à discuter avec North, dernière personne de la table actuellement non-occupée, quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui.

« - Alors c'est toi le p'tit gars qui a rendu mon petit-fils invisible ? »

Ah. Il n'avait pas exactement prévu que ce sujet pourrait atterrir sur la table le premier soir. C'était un relatif mauvais départ.

« - Ah, hum, oui. C'était un accident. Enfin, pas vraiment, je voulais le rendre invisible, mais ça a un peu… dérapé. »

Le vieil homme le regarda. Ses yeux bleus clairs, dont avait hérité Jack, le transperçaient de part en part. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon prit sur le fait lors d'une bêtise. L'homme n'allait pas l'engueuler, tout de même ? Pour quelque chose qui remontait à plusieurs années… Puis, soudain, il éclata d'un gros rire tonitruant. Le genre de rire qui mettait à l'amende tous les autres(1).

« - T'inquiète pas, tu nous as rendu service ! Le petit avait choppé la grosse tête et on se demandait ce qu'on allait en faire. Ton sort lui a remis les idées en place. Et puis, d'après ce que nous a dit Dumbledore, t'as déjà été bien punis : supporter mon petit-fils tout seul aussi longtemps, c'est un sacré exploit, crois-moi.

\- Ah, euh… fit Harold, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette réaction somme toute étonnante.

\- Sinon, Jack m'a dit que t'étais un bon bricoleur.

\- Oui. Enfin je bricole deux trois trucs. Rien du niveau du Traineau.

\- Il m'a fallu bien des années avant de pouvoir réaliser le Traineau. Et j'ai mis cinq ans pour le construire d'un bout à l'autre. Il ne faut pas commencer trop grand. Si tu veux, mon atelier t'est grand ouvert.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Jack ne s'intéresse pas à tout cela, tout comme Emma. Veilleuse venait, avant, mais je soupçonne que ce soit pour me faire plaisir. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à tout cela me plairait bien. »

La discussion continua tranquillement, tandis que le ragoût disparaissait des assiettes, remplacé par un gâteau au chocolat. Si les repas étaient aussi copieux chaque jour, Harold ne donnait pas cher de sa ligne. Bon d'accord, ça tenait plus du creux que de la ligne, vu comme il était bâti, mais tout de même.

Le repas se termina sur une énorme vaisselle. Evidemment, il était possible de le faire magiquement, mais cela demandait un effort certain et une très bonne coordination pour éviter que tout ne finissent au sol ou en miette suite à un carambolage. Etant donné qu'ils étaient huit, cela fut fait rapidement.

La soirée ne faisant que débuter, Harold décida de suivre North jusqu'à son atelier, surtout qu'un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants, un certain Edward, avait débarqué pour l'entrainement des trois Frost. Accompagné de Raiponce et de Mérida, elles aussi curieuses de voir le lieu de naissance du Traineau, il se rendit donc à l'arrière de la maison.

Il s'attendait à trouver une pièce de taille correcte, avec un établi, peut-être deux, et pas mal d'outils de menuiserie, voire de mécanique avec de la chance. Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à une immense salle aux allures d'usine, garnies d'un tas de machines toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

« - Waouh, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Pas mal, hein ? C'est une plus petite pièce, à la base, mais mon fils, le père de Jack, l'a ensorcelée il y a des années pour y comprimer plus d'espace.

\- Je peux _vraiment_ utiliser cet atelier ? demanda Harold, ébahi.

\- Eh bien, certaines machines sont dangereuses, donc demande avant, mais sinon oui. »

Le jeune homme se demanda un moment s'il était mort et monté au Paradis. Il était à mille lieux de la petite forge de Gueulfort où il bricolait des machins la plupart du temps incomplets faute de matériel.

Après une petite heure, et des explications de North sur les machines principales, les trois adolescents rejoignirent Jack, ainsi que Veilleuse et Emma, qui devaient normalement avoir fini leur entrainement. Ils les trouvèrent effectivement en train de les attendre dans la cuisine, assis autour d'un chocolat chaud. L'air fatigué, Jack leur proposa de monter dans sa chambre, histoire de finir la soirée tranquillement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Installés tranquillement dans la chambre de Jack, accompagnés de Veilleuse ainsi que d'Emma, qui avaient refusé de quitter leur frère, les adolescents s'amusèrent à se créer une immense cabane de coussins et de couvertures, comme ils le faisaient enfant. Ceci-dit, la magie rendait les choses bien plus faciles, permettant de stabiliser une structure qui, sans ça, se serait surement effondrée dans la seconde. C'est donc enroulés dans d'immenses plaids et en compagnie de la casserole de chocolat qu'ils avaient kidnappé qu'ils commencèrent leur soirée.

« - Alors, vous pensez quoi de ma famille ? demanda Jack. Je sais qu'ils sont un peu bizarres mais…

\- Ils sont géniaux, le rassura Raiponce. Ta mère est très gentille et ton grand-père est incroyable. Par contre, l'homme qui est venu tout à l'heure est un peu… froid, non ?

\- Oncle Edward ? Oui, il n'est pas très expansif, surtout avec les inconnus, mais il est très gentil. C'est le meilleur manipulateur de glace du Clan, à part l'Héritière, donc c'est lui qui nous entraîne.

\- C'est ton oncle ? Il ne vous ressemble pas vraiment, s'étonna Mérida. Dans sa famille, tout le monde partageait des traits, donc c'était étonnant pour elle de voir deux membres d'une même famille si différents.

\- Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Il fait partie du Clan, donc c'est mon « oncle », mais en fait, peu de gens du Clan Frost sont liés entre eux.

\- C'est parce que Oncle Cygnus, il a un flocon de neige dans le cœur, comme nous ! s'exclama Emma.

\- Un flocon de neige ?

\- Oh, c'est… C'est comme ça que l'on nous explique la naissance du Clan, quand nous sommes jeunes.

\- C'est l'histoire de Jack Frost, confirma Emma. Raconte-là, Jack !

\- Je suis sûr que mes amis ne veulent pas entendre un vieux conte de fée, marmonna celui-ci, gêné.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeez, se plaignit la plus jeune.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien l'entendre, dit Raiponce, en souriant. Je suis sûr que Mérida et Hiccup sont d'accord. »

Devant ses deux autres amis hochant la tête, Jack se résigna et commença à conter, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ses frères et sœurs étaient plus jeunes.

 _« Il y a maintenant très longtemps, très très longtemps, vivait Jack Frost, un berger très pauvre, qui n'avait comme trésor que sa famille._

 _Un jour, au cœur de l'hiver, il partit s'amuser avec sa jeune sœur, dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient. Pour ce faire, il l'emmena patiner sur un petit lac près de leurs maison, après avoir rassuré leur mère à propos des risques. Insouciants, ils s'élancèrent donc sur la glace._

 _Mais là, malheur ! La glace qui, de prime abord, avait semblé si solide, n'était en fait qu'un piège. Sous les pieds de la sœur de Jack, elle commençait à se fracturer, de nouvelles fissures apparaissant à chaque mouvement._

 _Doucement, Jack attrapa une branche et parvint à convaincre sa sœur de l'attraper. Mais pour la sortir de là, il dû lui-même se projeter au centre du lac._

 _Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La glace céda et, sous le regard de sa sœur, Jack s'enfonça sous l'eau glacée. Celle-ci, frêle fillette qu'elle était, ne pouvait le sortir toute seule. En courant, elle se rendit donc jusqu'au village, d'où elle ramena plusieurs hommes. Malheureusement, la glace s'était déjà reformée et il était trop dangereux d'essayer de sortir de là quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un qui n'était probablement plus en vie._

 _Pourtant…. Pourtant…. Bien des heures après le départ des hommes, la lune, pleine et brillante, pris possession du ciel. Fière et blanche, elle darda ses rayons vers le petit lac où reposait Jack Frost. Au bout de quelques minutes, la glace sembla se craqueler par le dessous. Et là, baigné de la lumière de la lune, apparu Jack. La peau pâle, presque bleue, il avait maintenant les cheveux blancs._

 _La Lune s'adressa à lui en ces mots :_

 _« - Toi qui sacrifia ta vie pour une autre, reçoit ma bénédiction. Que la glace t'obéisse. Que la neige jaillisse de tes doigts. Et que le froid se soumette à tes ordres. Relèves-toi, Jack Frost, et reprends ta place parmi les hommes. »_

 _Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla au bord du lac. Ne sentant pas le froid, il se dirigea vers sa masure, où il faillit tuer sa famille à cause de la surprise qu'il provoqua. Mais ceux-ci l'accueillir bien vite parmi eux, heureux de le revoir._

 _Au fil du temps Jack parvint à sortir sa famille de la misère. Usant de ses dons pour aider les autres, il vint à jour à secourir un prince de sang, qui fit de lui un duc en remerciement._

 _Bien des années plus tard, Jack, maintenant duc, avait toujours l'air aussi jeune, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Mais quand il voulut des enfants, Jack comprit ce qui rendait cette jeunesse éternelle possible et l'empêchait par la même occasion d'enfanter : il était mort, et les morts ne peuvent donner la vie._

 _Il dû donc trouver une parade. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva le premier Overland, qui s'avéra être un descendant de sa sœur. Cet enfant possédait en lui un flocon de neige, juste au fond de son cœur. Et Jack, se reconnaissant en lui, l'éleva au sein du Clan Frost, le clan de faiseurs de neige._

 _Ainsi, au fil des siècles, d'autres enfants avec un flocon de neige dans leur cœur virent le jour. À chaque fois, on les intégra au Clan, qui devint leur nouvelle famille, une famille qui s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque fois. »_

« - Wow, c'est une sacré histoire ! C'est vraiment comme cela que ça se passe ?

\- Plus ou moins. En fait, les adultes du Clan surveillent les réseaux d'informations mondiaux et quand ils voient passer certains évènements, comme des hivers très long, des lacs gelés tard dans la saison, des choses comme ça, ils se rendent sur place et vérifient qu'il n'y a pas un mage élémentaire dans le coin. C'est comme ça que Veilleuse est arrivé chez nous, il y a quelques années, répondit Jack, tout en remettant la couverture sur son frère, qui s'était endormi contre son flanc.

\- Donc ta famille n'est composée que d'arrivés ?

\- Non, il y a les trois grandes lignées, c'est-à-dire les Overland, les d'Arrendelle et les Cygnus, qui font partie du Clan depuis des centaines d'années. Et puis, il y a ceux qui s'intègrent, mais ils sont rares. Depuis ma naissance, seuls deux sont arrivés, Veilleuse et Kristoff, et c'est déjà un nombre assez exceptionnel. Bon, finit-il en regardant les deux plus jeunes qui roupillaient du sommeil du juste. On met ces deux-là au lit puis on se fait une partie de cartes ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Même celui de Mérida, qui est pourtant très sonore.

Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, même si il n'est pas full action ^^ (Il y a quand même la légende de Jack Frost, que je vous avais promis il y a un moment ^^). La semaine prochaine, il devrait être un peu plus mouvementé.

J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute, parce que je n'ai pas su le finir assez tôt pour qu'Emmawh le relise (en vérité, je l'ai fini ce matin, mais pour ma défense, jusqu'à jeudi, j'étais encore de le rythme « Travailler – dormir – travailler).

A dans deux semaines : )


	14. Chapitre 14 : Surcharge

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à mc arno, Arrianod, Isis Nephtys, son.y, Paquerette-san, Sheria Pie, Philou, Loupiote54 et Un Fan pour leurs reviews !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre et l'histoire de Jack Frost t'aient plu :)

Bonne lecture !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Nope, Raiponce n'a pas de potion contre la gueule de bois. Elle fait juste partie de ces détestables personnes qui sont toutes fraiches quand elles se réveillent le lendemain d'une cuite monstrueuse ^^ Et Harold n'a pas eu de chance, North est direct. Et, heureusement, pas rancunier.

J'aurai effectivement tué pour pouvoir me faire une cabane de coussins magiques, donc légèrement plus grande et imposante que ce que mes faibles connaissances d'architecture de l'époque ne me permettaient ^^

Bonne lecture !

Loupiote54 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que cela t'ait plu.

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure. J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire : )

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 14 : Surcharge**

Blotti au fond de ses couvertures, Jack somnolait. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait les multiples petits bruits qui résonnaient dans la vieille maison, depuis les craquements du toit jusqu'à la respiration d'Harold, qui dormait un peu plus loin. Bon dieu qu'il était bien, là, enroulé dans sa couette.

Il était à deux doigts de se rendormir, après tout il n'était que huit heures du matin et c'était les vacances, quand il vit la porte de sa chambre, à laquelle il faisait face, s'entrouvrir, laisser passer un mince filet de lumière. C'était probablement Veilleuse ou Emma. Même s'ils étaient plus grands, il leur arrivait encore d'avoir des cauchemars, auquel cas ils venaient se réfugier chez Jack.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il souleva son drap, comme d'habitude, histoire que le ou la plus jeune se glisse dessous. Pourtant, au lieu d'un affaissement du matelas, qui lui aurait indiqué qu'il pouvait relâcher le drap, un petit rire doux retentit, faisant lever un œil au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas Veilleuse ou Emma qui était entré, mais sa mère.

« - Maman ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Pas trop fort, tu vas réveiller ton ami. Lève-toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'entrainerai durant les vacances, non ?

\- Aussi tôt ?

\- L'heure autour de l'aurore est la plus propice à ce genre d'apprentissage(1). Dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et ne réveille pas Harold, il a l'air de bien dormir. »

Se redressant, Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun. Effectivement, il avait l'air de roupiller comme un loir, étalé sur le lit, un bras pendouillant sur le côté et la tête enfouie dans son coussin. Aucune once de soutien. Merci l'amitié.

Ronchonnant, le jeune homme se débarbouilla rapidement. Vu le ton empressé de sa mère, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche dans l'immédiat. Après une bagarre contre ses épis, combat qu'il perdit et lui valut quelques piques assaisonnées de ce foutu miroir parlant, il descendit discrètement les escaliers, rejoignant la cuisine, seule pièce dont les lumières étaient allumées. Sa mère y était installée, une tasse de café à la main.

« - Tu as trainé. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, nous allons devoir nous dépêcher. Il faudra te réveiller plus tôt demain matin.

\- Plus tôt ? Mais maman, je suis en vacances ! »

Le regard de la sorcière se durcit et Jack sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« - Que crois-tu exactement, Jack ? Que nous avons le _temps_ ? Nous sommes dans l'urgence. La Scellée peut lâcher à tout instant. Et si tu n'as pas appris à te maîtriser d'ici là, je n'aurai plus qu'à demander à ton oncle de t'abattre. La magie Sauvage ne porte pas ce nom pour faire joli et ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorciers l'ont éliminée de leur vie au fil du temps. Si elle prend le contrôle, elle effacera tout ce qui fait que tu es toi sans hésiter. Tu veux prendre ce risque ? Celui de devenir un danger pour tes amis ? Pour Emma et Valéry ? Juste pour quelques minutes de sommeil ? »

Le jeune homme sentit que tout son sang avait quitté ses joues, le rendant probablement pâle comme un mort. Sa mère n'avait jamais été une tendre. Bien sûr, elle ne les privait pas de gestes d'affection, mais elle n'enrobait jamais ses remontrances de sucre non plus quand ils les méritaient. Mais là, c'était bien plus que les légères engueulades habituelles. Le ton froid et sec rendait cela bien pire.

« - Bien. Je vois que tu as compris. Allons dans le jardin. C'est un bon endroit pour ce genre de magie. »

Toujours muet, Jack emboita le pas de Tooth. Le temps avait été clément en ce début d'hiver, même si le gel avait déjà durci le sol. L'air froid ne gênait pas Jack, qui s'était entouré d'un sortilège de chaleur en sortant. Il était peut-être un Frost, mais pas insensible au froid pour autant.

« - Assied-toi là, dit sa mère en étendant la couverture qu'elle avait emmenée. Pas là, l'arrêta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait du tissus. Sur l'herbe. Tu vas apprendre la magie Sauvage. Le mieux est d'être en contact avec le sol. Et estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas assez rude pour te demander d'enlever pantalon et chaussures. »

Nom de Dieu, qui avait donc échangé sa mère contre un mélange de Snape et de McGonagall ? Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contester, il s'installa en tailleur à même le sol.

« - Bien. Maintenant, commençons. Rappelles-moi d'où viens la magie de la Voix.

\- C'est de la magie Sauvage qu'elle filtre en permanence, alors qu'elle ne devrait le faire qu'au moment du Rituel.

\- Bien. Ce que je vais t'apprendre ici, c'est comment interrompre ce filtrage. Ou tu du moins à contrôler la quantité qui passe, car il est peu probable que tu parviennes à l'empêcher totalement. En faisant cela, tu devrais réduire au minimum les pouvoirs de la Voix, comme le fait la Scellée.

\- En gros je vais devoir installer ma propre scellée ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Mais pourtant, le sortilège posé sur le Clan devrait déjà faire cela, et ça ne fonctionne pas !

\- Ce sortilège est issu de la magie classique. Ce que je vais t'apprendre ici est différent. Et probablement interdit par le Ministère de la Magie. Tu ne devras en parler à personne, Jack. Tu comprends ? »

La bouche sèche, l'adolescent hocha la tête.

« - Parfait. La première chose à faire est de parvenir à sentir les flux.

\- Les flux ?

\- Toute la magie Sauvage circule dans le monde. Dans le sol, les plantes, les animaux… Même les sorciers. Ces derniers ne sont pas très bons, quand il s'agit de repérer les flux, mais ils peuvent y arriver, avec de l'entraînement.

\- Comment dois-je faire ?

\- Ferme les yeux. Tiens-toi droit, pour que ta colonne ferme un angle presque droit avec le sol. Respire profondément et va chercher ta propre magie, comme quand tu fais appel à ta magie Frost. Tu y es ?

\- Oui, murmura Jack.

\- Etends cette magie vers le sol. Tente de l'accrocher à celle du sol. Je t'ai placé sur un courant, tu devrais y parvenir. »

Jack, suivant les instructions de sa mère, tenta de percevoir ce fameux « courant », manipulant délicatement sa magie.

Et soudain, l'hiver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce n'était pas le soleil qui avait réveillé Mérida. Non. C'était la neige. Sur elle. Se redressant vivement, elle eut la surprise de découvrir une jolie couche de poudreuse à même le sol de sa chambre. La fenêtre, qu'elle avait légèrement entrebâillée la veille, les nuits étant douces en Irlande, s'était ouverte en grand, poussée par le vent, laissant entrer la tempête qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

Attrapant sa baguette, elle fit disparaître la matière blanche et ferma brusquement la fenêtre avant que l'averse ne se déverse une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler autre chose que son pyjama, elle se dépêcha de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, négligeant même de réveiller Raiponce, qui continuait à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Pas le temps pour ça. Une neige pareille alors que les températures avoisinaient à peine le zéro degré la veille, ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup de Jack. Et l'idiot était bien capable d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

Dévalant les escaliers, elle manqua de percuter un Harold seulement à moitié réveillé.

« - Tu as vu… ? commença-t-il.

\- La neige ? Difficile de la manquer.

\- Tu crois que c'est… ?

\- Jack ? l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois. Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Dépêchons, l'imbécile pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, où elle ne trouva personne. Une rapide inspection lui permit de repérer North, qui se tenait debout devant la porte du jardin, l'air effaré.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jack… Il s'entrainait avec sa mère et en un instant, tout a dérapé.

\- Et vous ne faites rien ? s'étonna Mérida.

\- J'ai appelé Edward. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Mais… Vous êtes un Frost !

\- De nom. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs il y a bien des années.

\- Et votre magie sorcière ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en n'avez plus non plus ! s'exclama Mérida, que le calme du vieil homme commençait à agacer alors que, visiblement, la situation était grave.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu. J'étais l'Héritier, je ne possédais donc que de la magie élémentaire, répondit l'homme, l'air toujours serein.

\- Et donc vous allez rester là, à attendre ! »

North, qui jusque-là restait concentré sur le jardin, se tourna soudainement vers Mérida, ses yeux clairs brillants au point de faire douter de son incapacité à faire de la magie.

« - Que crois-tu, jeune sotte ? Que je n'ai pas envie de sauter là-dedans ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon petit-fils et ma belle-fille, au cœur de cette tempête ? Mais si j'y vais, je risque, au mieux, d'être blessé et au pire de perturber Jack, alors qu'il tente de retrouver le contrôle. Moi, je sais où est ma place, _devchurka_ (2). Il faudrait que tu apprennes la tienne.(3) »

Presque enragée par la diatribe de North, qui mettait ouvertement ses capacités en doute, Mérida le contourna et se précipita dehors, s'entourant rapidement de quelques sortilèges de protection. Le vieillard ne voulait peut-être rien faire, mais elle n'allait pas laisser Jack dans le pétrin en attendant que son oncle daigne arriver.

Baguette en main, elle fit souffler un courant d'air chaud, écartant le rideau de neige. On ne voyait rien à un mètre de distance et l'épaisseur de la couche au sol augmentait de plus en plus. Heureusement, trouver le Serpentard n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de suivre le vent. Le jeune homme se trouvait, tout comme sa mère, au centre du cyclone. Flottant à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol, il semblait en transe, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Face à lui, sa mère, le bras tendu, tentait de le contenir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cria-t-elle quand elle vit Mérida.

\- J'allais pas rester sans rien faire ! »

La femme sembla prête à la renvoyer à l'intérieur, avant de constater que la tempête à l'extérieur de l'œil de cyclone s'était encore accrue.

« - Maintenant que tu es là, aide-moi.

\- Comment ?

\- Il faut épuiser sa magie. Actuellement, il puise dans un leys, mais c'est un petit, ça ne continuera pas indéfiniment.

\- Et je fais comment ?

\- Enflamme-le !

\- Pardon ?

\- Enflamme-le. Jette lui un incendio ou même quelque chose de plus fort, tu sais.

\- Je vais le blesser !

\- Non, juste le déconcentrer. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Fais-moi confiance ! »

La rousse hésita un instant. Puis :

« - I _gnis_! »

Une longue langue de feu, semblable à un fouet, s'échappe de sa baguette. _Ignis_ n'était pas beaucoup plus puissant qu'un _incendio_ , mais il était plus précis et moins gourmand. D'un geste, elle enroula le sortilège autour de Jack. Sa peau sembla un instant se recolorer, avant de retrouver sa pâleur. Autour d'eux, la tempête s'affaiblissait.

« - Continue, cria Tatiana par-dessus le vent.

\- Aidez-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas, j'essaie de couper la connexion au leys ! »

Mérida ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la sorcière, mais elle sentait ses sortilèges protecteurs céder. Le bout de ses doigts bleuissait déjà et si la protection tombait complètement, son pyjama ne la protègerait pas bien longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à flancher, quand une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle vit avec une certaine surprise Harold et Raiponce surgir, entourés par une véritable tempête de feu produite par la blonde.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harold.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une histoire de leys, je n'ai pas tout compris. Tooth essaie de le déconnecter. »

Une étincelle de compréhension s'illumina dans le regard du brun, qui se dirigea vers la plus âgée, à l'oreille de laquelle il glissa quelques mots. Le regard grave, elle hocha la tête, avant de lui attraper la main.

La tempête sembla perdre de la puissance. Doucement, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'hiver polaire se transforma en affrontement entre la neige et l'herbe, car autour de Tatiana et Harold, le sol verdissait peu à peu, l'herbe et les fleurs se dégagea de la couche blanche. Mais l'Ecossaise n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sujet, son sortilège nécessitant toute sa concentration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle brûle Jack vif non plus. Derrière elle, Raiponce continuait à maintenir les protections qui l'empêchaient de geler sur place.

Puis, la tempête sembla diminuer. Non pas se calmer, juste se restreindre. La jeune fille pouvait presque apercevoir le ciel bleu juste au-delà de la limite. Puis apparu une silhouette qu'elle ne reconnut que quand il fut à moins d'un mètre : Edward Cygnus. Une fine rapière en main, il semblait trancher la tempête, la faisant reculer peu à peu.

Dans un mouvement circulaire, comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie, il commença à circonscrire la tempête petit à petit, sans que cela ne semble lui demander d'effort particulier. Mérida commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était considéré comme un des plus puissant membre du Clan Frost.

Jack parut perdre un peu de sa puissance, au fur et à mesure qu'Edward s'approchait, tandis que Tooth et Harold étendaient leur champs d'herbe fleurie. La pâleur de sa peau s'estompa peu à peu, tandis que la tempête s'épuisait. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque, la rousse diminua son sort pour ne plus laisser qu'un mince filet de feu. De toute manière, elle n'était pas capable de faire grand-chose de plus, elle était quasiment à sec question magie.

Tout en douceur, la tempête prit fin. Et Jack s'écroula au sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est pratiquement épuisée que Raiponce arrêta son sortilège. Maintenir quatre personnes au-dessus du stade d'hypothermie au milieu d'une tempête de neige et aussi longtemps avait drainé la quasi-totalité de ses forces. Surtout qu'à part la mère de Jack, ils étaient tous en pyjama. Ni Mérida ni Harold n'avaient pris le temps de se couvrir en découvrant la neige et elle-même n'avait pas pu attraper de vêtements plus chauds quand le Gallois avait surgi dans sa chambre, paniqué, pour lui dire que Jack semblait avoir perdu le contrôle sur sa magie et que Mérida avait foncé droit dans le blizzard.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu s'aventurer dehors une fois descendus, car la neige avait atteint plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut pendant ce temps. Une brève accalmie, qui était sûrement due au sortilège de feu de la rousse, réalisait maintenant Raiponce, leur avait permis de tenter le coup, sans prendre garde aux avertissements de North.

A l'aide de sorts de feu et de chasse-neige, ils étaient finalement parvenus à atteindre le centre de la tempête, où se trouvaient Jack, Tooth et Mérida. Cette dernière cria quelque chose à propos des leys à Harold, qui prit alors la direction de la mère de Jack. Sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'était exactement ces leys, la blonde entreprit de maintenir Mérida en vie, avant que ses sortilèges de protection ne lâchent.

Finalement, ils étaient parvenu à contenir quelque peu Jack, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée salutaire d'Edward Cygnus. Leurs efforts combinés étaient finalement parvenus à arrêter la perte de contrôle de Jack, qui s'était alors évanoui.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en danger de mort, la blonde prit le temps de réfléchir. Jack leur avait avoué, il y a maintenant assez longtemps, avoir une espèce de « double maléfique » qui pouvait le contrôler. Était-ce qui était arrivé ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi « Jack Frost », comme le Serpentard l'appelait, que le blanc avait décrit comme n'aimant pas beaucoup Harold, n'avait-il pas attaqué le Gallois à vue ?

En parlant de ce dernier, qu'avait-il exactement fait ? Il avait presque foncé sur la mère de Jack dès que Mérida avait parlé de leys. Raiponce n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces machins. Elle était plutôt calée en magie classique, pourtant. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait probablement de magie étrangère. Peut-être en lien avec les Runes ? Le Poufsouffle n'était pas mauvais là-dedans. Mais dans ce cas, quel lien avec la magie de Clan Frost ? Il faudrait qu'elle pense à interroger son ami. Il serait difficile de tirer quelque chose de quelqu'un d'aussi secret qu'Harold, mais elle commençait à avoir de l'expérience.

Marchant doucement vers la maison, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva soudainement au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Essayant de se relever, elle ne put que constater que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Elle était à deux doigts de la crise de panique, quand elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever délicatement.

Il s'agissait d'Edward Cygnus. L'air bien plus doux qu'au moment d'arrêter Jack, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, la soutenant au niveau du dos de sa main droite tandis que le bras gauche s'était logé à l'arrière de ses genoux.

« - Vous avez trop forcé, se contenta-t-il de dire. Au point de tirer sur votre énergie physique pour nourrir votre magie. Il va falloir vous reposer. Quelques heures de sommeil et vous pourrez à nouveau marcher. »

Gênée, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de rétorquer au mage qu'elle savait quand même se débrouiller toute seule, mais elle n'était pas assez idiote pour sortir un tel mensonge. Ses jambes étaient totalement inertes. Et sans l'explication du plus vieux, elle serait sans doute en train de faire une crise de panique.

Avec délicatesse, il la porta jusqu'à son lit, sans toutefois pousser jusqu'à la border. La mère de Jack, aussi épuisée qu'eux, prit toutefois le temps de passer dans les chambre pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien et que personne n'avait besoin de rien, avant de laisser les rênes de la maison à North et Edward et de rejoindre son propre lit. En quelques instants, Raiponce, rapidement imitée par Mérida, replongea dans un profond sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle en ressortit. Un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était quasiment treize heures. Cela faisait donc près de trois heures trente qu'elle dormait.

A côté d'elle, Mérida était toujours profondément assoupie. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu l'énergie colossale qu'elle avait déployé pour maintenir son sortilège de feu. Discrètement, la blonde se glissa hors de son lit. Elle y avait passé suffisamment de temps aujourd'hui. Peut-être les autres étaient-ils déjà réveillés ? Il faudrait aussi qu'elle remercie l'oncle de Jack pour son aide, s'il était toujours là.

La maison était presque totalement silencieuse. A l'extérieur, c'était le calme plat, pas un souffle de vent, comme si le temps avait voulu se faire pardonner pour la tempête. Doucement, la jeune fille se faufila jusqu'au salon, où elle avait pu apercevoir de la lumière depuis le palier.

Elle y trouva North, en compagnie d'Harold ainsi que d'une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Assez menue et les cheveux roux longs et marbrés d'une mèche blanche, elle semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle-même, mais plus vieille que Veilleuse. Quelque chose entre quatorze et quinze ans.

« - Ah, Raiponce ! Enfin une éveillée ! s'exclama-t-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée depuis l'accident. Ton ami m'a rejoint il y a bien une demi-heure et depuis, plus personne. Tatiana ne devrait pas se lever avant encre une bonne heure, la connaissant, sans parler de Jack. Mais j'aurai cru les amis de mon petit-fils plus résistants !

\- Ah, hum… Mérida dormait quand je me suis réveillée, mais elle a toujours eu du mal à se lever.

\- Je vois. Je te présente Anna, la fille d'Eric d'Arendelle, un membre du Clan. Elle va venir passer les vacances avec nous, du moins jusqu'au nouvel an. Ses parents sont partis enquêter sur un possible nouveau membre du Clan.

\- Enchanté, dit la jeune fille, apparemment assez énergique. Jack parle beaucoup de vous, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? Et il dit quoi ? »

Peut-être que finalement, cela n'allait pas être si long que ça, d'attendre que les autres se réveillent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Perdu au milieu du bruit du réveillon de la nouvelle année, Harold réfléchissait. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Jack avait oscillé entre le rêve éveillé et le profond sommeil la majorité de ceux-ci. Ce n'était que depuis la veille qu'il avait retrouvé la pleine possession de ses capacités. Quant à sa mère, si elle s'était vite remise sur pied, du moins en apparence, Harold savait qu'elle avait été très affectée par l'expérience. Il le savait pour l'avoir vécue avec elle.

Lors de la perte de contrôle de Jack, il s'avéra que ce dernier était lié à un leys relativement faible. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été surpris que la sorcière sache s'y glisser et les manipuler. Cependant, cela lui avait coûté beaucoup et elle ne s'en serait certainement pas sortie indemne s'il n'était pas venue l'aider, sans arrogance aucune.

Une question restait : comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Que Jack puisse s'y connecter, ce n'était qu'à moitié étonnant. D'après ce qu'il leur avait expliqué suite à son réveil, la magie Frost était une version raffinée de la magie sauvage, qui était filtrée par l'Héritier et le Second, Elsa et Jack en l'occurrence. Cependant, Tatiana Overland n'était pas liée au Clan Frost par le sang. La raison se trouvait donc ailleurs.

Mais où ? Malgré ses recherches, ainsi que celles d'Hermione, il n'avait rien trouvé sur des sorciers capables de manipuler les leys. Cependant, il avait déjà eu du mal à réunir plus que quelques pages sur le sujet, donc il était tout à fait possible que ce type de magie, probablement considéré comme de la « magie noire » par le Ministère, ait été peu à peu effacée de la mémoire des sorciers.

Il était donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait confronter la mère de son ami. Ce qui était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. C'était le genre de chose qu'il préférait aborder en tête-à-tête. Et la sorcière semblait l'avoir compris, car depuis son réveil, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être seule, passant la majeure partie de son temps avec sa nièce Anna ou avec ses enfants.

Ce n'était que ce soir qu'il entrevoyait enfin une possibilité : pour le Nouvel An, les Overland recevaient l'ensemble du Clan. Et en bonne maîtresse de maison, il arrivait à Tatiana de se rendre à la cuisine de temps à autre pour veiller sur le travail de l'Elfe des d'Arendelle, spécialement mandé pour l'occasion. Le Gallois n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre qu'elle s'y rende et la suivre. Ce n'était pas une technique très loyale, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire d'autre.

Tandis qu'il était un train de discuter avec Kristoff, un grand blond sympathique qui avait été associé au Clan durant l'année, le Poufsouffle aperçut Tatiana en train de prendre la direction de la cuisine. S'excusant rapidement auprès de son interlocuteur, auquel il invita une excuse d'envie pressante, il suivit rapidement la sorcière.

« - Raki n'a pas besoin que Maîtresse Tatiana se déplace tout le temps, entendit-il en s'approchant.

\- Je sais, Raki, mais c'est ma cuisine, j'aime savoir ce qu'on y fait. Ah, Harold, dit-elle tandis que le plus jeune sortait de l'ombre de la porte, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à me suivre.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, vous m'évitez constamment ! Et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la crise de Jack. Comment pouvez-vous utiliser les leys ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre indication dans les livres.

\- Et toi, comment l'as-tu apprise ?

\- Une fée m'a montré le chemin, répondit Harold, sans pour autant dire toute la vérité.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il si étonnant que je sache moi aussi utiliser les chemins de force ? Je pourrais simplement l'avoir appris d'une fée, tout comme toi. »

Harold regarda la sorcière, qui était tranquillement appuyée contre le plan de travail. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait senti une grande différence entre sa manière de faire à elle et ce qu'il pratiquait ?

« - Cela ne suffit pas. J'ai essayé d'apprendre à une amie à moi comment faire et elle en a été incapable, contra le jeune homme, en se remémorant les tentatives d'Hermione. De plus, vous ne pratiquez pas comme moi. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais votre façon de faire semble plus… Fluide.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu as réussi à l'apprendre, toi, c'est que tu n'es pas tout à fait normal non plus. Mais tu as raison. Je ne l'ai pas appris d'une fée. C'est un don de naissance, qui s'est affaibli au fil des ans, par manque d'utilisation. Je l'ai malheureusement transmis à Jack, d'une certaine manière, ce qui affecte son don de Frost. Ce n'est rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Harold restait sceptique. Mais pousser l'investigation plus loin, c'était devoir révéler sa parenté avec les dryades, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire.

« - Tout le monde a ses secrets, Harold. Si tu attends des autres qu'ils respectent les tiens, tu dois respecter les leurs. »

Sur ces mots, la sorcière sortit de la cuisine, le laissant seul avec Raki. Le jeune homme soupira. Elle avait frappé juste. S'il ne voulait pas que son ascendance soit mise en lumière, il devait faire profil bas et fouiller la vie des autres n'était pas la meilleure manière d'y arriver.

Pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait chez la plus âgée. Il n'était pas capable de dire quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose. Et il ne lui restait que trois jours pour mettre des mots dessus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Après vérification, le soleil se lève à 8h40 et quelques le 26 décembre. Heure que je trouve horriblement matinale pour un jour de vacances, gros dormeur que je suis.

(2) « Fillette », « gamine » en russe.

(3) Ca peut sembler cru de la part de North, mais n'oublions pas que le Père Noël ne fait pas que récompenser les braves enfants, ils s'occupent aussi des sales gamins (enfin, en fait, c'est plus le rôle du Père Fouettard/Krampus, mais j'aime imaginer le bonhomme sympathique qui se transforme en cauchemar pour les enfants mal-élevés, plutôt que deux êtres distincts).

Sinon, la scène de Mérida n'était absolument pas prévue, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que ma résolution de ne plus faire quatre partie égales entre les quatre perso me sert, avec Mérida qui a bien 200 ou 300 mots en plus que ses compères.

D'ailleurs, à part la scène d'Harold, quasiment tout le chapitre est un imprévu. A la base, il y a un long moment, j'avais écrit totalement autre chose, mais la fic a tellement changé entre temps que ça ne colle plus du tout ^^ De plus, normalement, ils auraient déjà dû être de retour à Poudlard à la fin du chapitre ^^

Et rien à voir, mais je suis frustré. Parce que j'ai pleins d'idées pour pleins de trucs, notamment l'Hijack Week (de décembre 2014. Je suis limite gêné dès que je pose les yeux sur le fichier word…), mais aussi une fic BF et un OS/mini-fic Merlin et que je n'ai pas le TEMPS d'écrire. Que le ciel maudisse les examens.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Incompréhension

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à , Un Fan, Paquerette-san et son.y pour leur reviews (on sent que c'est les examens, moins de lecteurs ^^)

Un Fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça va finir en chasse au secret. Ce n'est jamais bon de les garder aussi longtemps. Et non, ils n'assistent pas à la cérémonie du Clan. Celle-ci se tient au solstice et là, c'est le Nouvel An, qui est plus une fête familiale. Pour Tatiana, je garde la surprise )

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Tooth, je ne dirai rien ) L'oncle de Jack qui a dit qu'il l'éliminerait en cas de problème, c'est Eric, le père d'Elsa. Quant à Edward Cygnus, il s'agit de la même personne.

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 15 : Incompréhension**

Assis dans l'herbe, Jack essayait de ne pas paniquer. Ce qui était assez compliqué sachant qu'il allait retenter la même expérience que la semaine dernière, à savoir maîtriser de la magie sauvage, ou du moins se connecter au flux. Ce qui rendait sa panique compréhensible, étant donné que la fois précédente, il avait failli plonger le manoir dans une véritable ère glaciaire.

Des frissons le parcoururent quand il se remémora les évènements. La connexion au leys. La magie Sauvage qui déferlait à travers lui, tel un raz-de-marée emportant tout sur son passage. Puis le noir. Et enfin, le réveil, plusieurs heures après. Apprendre ce qu'il avait causé, ce que la Voix avait probablement causé, vu sa perte de conscience, et ce qui avait failli arriver. Si l'oncle Edward n'était pas arrivé pour contenir la tempête, elle se serait rapidement étendue et, ancienne famille ou pas, les Overland auraient sans nul doute eu quelques démêlées avec la justice.

Cette presque-catastrophe avait poussé sa mère à prendre quelques précautions pour le second essai. Elle l'avait laissé récupérer le plus possible et avait demandé assistance. Ce qui expliquait qu'aujourd'hui, l'entrainement se faisait en présence de l'oncle Edward, qui pourrait gérer les débordements, ainsi que d'Hiccup, apparemment apte à aider sa mère au niveau des leys.

Enfin, ça, c'était la base. Mécontente d'être laissée sur le côté, Mérida avait argué qu'elle pourrait aider en cas de problème. Quant à Raiponce, elle s'était simplement pointée ce matin et s'était installée, tout naturellement. Bref, Jack avait l'impression d'être un illusionniste prêt à se donner en spectacle.

Au signal de sa mère, il ferma les yeux et tenta de rentrer en transe, sans pour autant plonger aussi profondément que la dernière fois. Le truc, selon Hiccup, c'était de s'arrêter au moment où il sentait sa conscience vaciller. Facile à dire, mais à faire… Le Gallois avait eu bien de la peine à lui expliquer ce qu'il entendait par « vaciller », d'ailleurs. Il avait comparé ça avec la dernière seconde avant de s'endormir, mais qui se rappelait de cette seconde, franchement ?(1)

Se calmant le plus possible, le Serpentard partit à la recherche du leys. Normalement, il devait être encore plus fin que la dernière fois, vu tout ce qu'ils en avaient tiré. Il finit par le trouver, fin serpent bariolé qui s'écoulait paresseusement vers un autre leys bien plus imposant, celui qui passait droit sous la maison.

Délicatement, Jack chercha à s'y connecter, plongeant plus loin dans la transe, cherchant ce fameux moment de basculement entre conscience et inconscience. Respirant lentement, il étira le fil de magie, tentant de la dévier de son cours. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'utiliser, seulement devenir capable de la ressentir et de l'empêcher de passer.

Il y était presque, quand la connexion coupa soudainement. Déstabilisé, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retrouvant face à sa mère et Harold tous deux essoufflés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le jeune homme ?

\- Tu as plongé trop loin, alors ils t'ont coupé du leys, répondit Mérida.

\- Trop loin ?

\- Regarde autour de toi. »

Se redressant, Jack se rendit compte que tout autour de lui était blanc. Pas blanc de neige, mais de givre. Le sol autour de lui avait gelé. A un point tel, constata-t-il en cueillant un brin d'herbe, que ce dernier n'était pas simplement couvert de cristaux de glace, mais qu'il était gelé jusqu'au cœur, se transformant en quelque chose d'aussi fragile que du cristal.

« - Je ne m'en n'était pas rendu compte…

\- C'est peut-être trop risqué de commencer par la pratique, énonça Tatiana, quand elle eut repris son souffle. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas y arriver juste à l'instinct. On va devoir passer par la théorie.

\- Non ! »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard un peu incrédule.

« - Non ?

\- Je… Je peux y arriver. Je ne suis pas loin. Quand vous m'avez interrompu, j'étais parvenu à me saisir de la magie du leys sans perdre conscience. Je dois juste apprendre à l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à mon centre magique.

\- Jack…

\- Je peux y arriver, répéta-t-il. Laissez-moi juste une chance. »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, lançant un regard vers Harold, qui devrait l'aider à couper la connexion si cela tournait court. Et s'opposer au passage d'un leys n'était ni facile, ni reposant à faire.

« - Ca ira, répondit le Gallois, bien qu'un peu essoufflé. Je peux le faire encore une fois, mais ça risque d'être assez désagréable pour lui, la coupure sera beaucoup plus brutale. Si ça te va… commença-t-il en interrogeant Jack.

\- C'est bon. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Pas forcément la manipuler, mais m'en approcher et me déconnecter moi-même.

\- Bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

Inspirant, Jack se replongea en transe. A chaque essai, c'était plus simple. Peu à peu, il commençait à comprendre où regarder pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Plutôt que de foncer dans le leys, il essaya de percevoir comment la magie s'en échappait. Sa mère et Harold étaient capables de l'utiliser sans tout faire exploser, c'était donc qu'il y avait un moyen de puiser l'énergie sans tout se recevoir en pleine face. Un moyen qu'ils avaient instinctivement compris mais que lui devait chercher.

Puis, il finit par les apercevoir. C'était discret. Infime. Presque invisible. Le leys ne filait pas droit. Outre ses méandres, il y avait des dizaines, des centaines de filins de magie qui s'écartaient du cours principal avant de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, tellement serrés qu'on ne les voyait qu'à peine, mais ils existaient.

Doucement, il en effleura un. Une infime quantité de magie lui parvint. C'était si peu. Juste une étincelle. Il étendit la main, englobant deux fillins. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était presque englouti par la magie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante décharge lui traverse le corps.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, il se retrouva face à ceux écarquillés d'Harold, dont l'iris vert semblait avoir dévoré pupille et blanc. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, car les yeux de son amis lui parurent on ne peut plus normaux la seconde d'après.

« - Je t'avais dit que ça ferait mal », souffla celui-ci, apparemment fatigué.

Oui, il avait eu mal. Mais il avait aussi avancé un peu plus loin. Et ça valait bien la horde de fourmis qui semblait parcourir son corps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - La magie Sauvage est dangereuse car elle ne pense pas. De ce point de vue-là, l'analogie que fait Jack entre un leys et un cours d'eau est loin d'être idiote. Comme l'eau, la magie Sauvage suit son cours, simplement. Quand on se connecte à elle, on se présente comme une déviation, mais cela signifie que l'entièreté de la magie contenue dans le leys se déverse en nous. Le tout est de contrôler le débit de magie. »

Assis dans le salon, Harold suivait le cours donné par la mère de Jack avec intérêt. Il n'aurait pas cru devoir suivre des leçons pendant les vacances, ni même simplement le vouloir, étant donné la masse de travail scolaire qu'il avait déjà, mais il ne pouvait passer à côté d'informations sur la magie Sauvage.

« Tooth » avait en effet décidé qu'il était nécessaire de donner à son fils des notions théoriques un peu plus poussées de ce qu'était exactement la magie Sauvage et de comment la contrôler. Dit comme cela, ça pouvait paraître évident, mais cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, pas plus qu'à Harold. Elle avec son don et lui-même avec son ascendance avaient une capacité naturelle à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette magie et où était la limite entre « prendre » et « être englouti ».

Jack non. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé le matin même. Une première tentative s'était soldée par un échec total. La seconde avait été moins grave et aurait même pu être une réussite, si le Serpentard n'avait pas cédé à la tentation du « plus ». Pour avoir manipulé une grande quantité de magie Sauvage, notamment en déliant les nœuds des leys de Beurk, Harold savaient qu'il était difficile de résister à l'envie de prendre toujours plus de cette magie qui ne « demandait » que ça.

Le tout était de tomber une fois et d'en subir les conséquences. Pour lui, c'étaient la fois où il avait rendu Jack invisible. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps, mais il avait finalement compris que c'était probablement la magie Sauvage, nourrie de sa colère, qui avait modifié le sort d'une telle manière. Avoir dû supporter Jack aussi longtemps lui avait servi de leçon quant aux limites qu'il fallait s'imposer. Agir sous le coup de la colère en était une, car cela lui avait fait employer plus de magie nécessaire, ce qui avait eu des conséquences plutôt dérangeante.

On aurait pu croire que recouvrir tout le manoir de neige suite à une perte de contrôle aurait été la leçon de Jack, mais non. Le problème était, d'une part, le fait que le blanc ait sombré dans l'inconscience et d'autre part l'existence de la Voix, bouc émissaire idéal. Pour Jack, ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé cela. Mais Harold, pour avoir vu agir la Voix, cet être qui le détestait pour une raison étrange et qui n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion de le lui rappeler, ce n'était pas aussi clair. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas elle la responsable. C'était juste un Jack submergé. Fallait-il encore que son ami le comprenne.

« - Jack, dit Tatiana, qui avait continué le cours, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as décelé des « fuites » dans le leys qui te permettent de puiser des quantités minimes de magie. Ce n'est pas la technique que j'utilise, ni celle d'Harold, apparemment.

\- Vous faites comment, alors ? interrogea le Serpentard, qui se tourna vers Harold, pensant probablement qu'il était celui le plus proche de lui en matière de maîtrise.

Le brun hésita un instant. Sa technique n'était probablement pas très orthodoxe. Ni même très conseillée, probablement.

« - Eh bien je laisse venir. Et quand j'ai assez, je coupe les vannes.

\- Tu… Coupes les vannes. Comment t'arrive à « couper les vannes » d'un truc pareil ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le fais, c'est tout.

\- C'est là la différence entre toi et nous, Jack. Pour ton ami et moi, c'est quelque chose de naturel. Je ne dis pas que la magie Sauvage nous obéit, mais nous savons comment la faire plier, instinctivement. Toi, tu dois apprendre à faire cela, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

\- Qui y ressemble ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement apprendre à faire comme vous ?

\- Parce que c'est impossible. Ou du moins très difficile. Nous agissons dans l'urgence, Jack. Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher un moyen d'adapter notre voie à tes spécificités. L'important est que tu y arrives, peu importe le moyen. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu te donner ce cours théorique avant de te laisser essayer. Parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'emprunter les voies normales, nous devons sortir des chemins battus. »

Harold fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle « urgence » ? Evidemment, Jack et Tatiana lui avait parlé de la scellée, mais que s'était-il passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait faibli pour que cela inquiète tant la mère de son ami ?

« - Alors je fais quoi ? s'énerva l'adolescent. Je retente, encore et encore, je tâtonne au risque que la Voix reprenne le contrôle et ensevelisse la Manoir, comme au début des vacances ?

\- Ce n'était pas la Voix, dit Harold sans s'en rendre compte, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? »

Ah. Mauvais délire. Il aurait peut-être dû tenir sa langue. Ou c'était peut-être le bon moment pour une prise de conscience.

« - Ce n'était pas la Voix qui a perdu le contrôle, Jack. C'était toi. Simplement toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répondit le blanc, agressif.

\- J'ai déjà eu affaire à la Voix. Elle me hait. Elle ne serait pas passée à côté d'une occasion de m'ennuyer. Ce jour-là, tu m'as regardé et tu ne m'as pas vu. Même quand j'ai commencé à puiser dans le leys pour l'épuiser, tu n'as pas réagi.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Si. Ça veut tout dire. La magie Sauvage, mal maîtrisée, est dangereuse. Encore plus pour toi qui n'a pas d'affinité particulière pour sa maîtrise.

\- Mais je…

\- Tu la raffines pour le Clan. Je sais. Tu me l'as expliqué. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Cette partie-là est instinctive et ne peut mener qu'à un type de magie, celle des Frost. Tu dois apprendre à filtrer et à utiliser la magie Sauvage en tant que tel. Et comprendre qu'il est important de connaître ses limites, parce que tu risques, toi, pas la Voix, de te mettre en danger et de mettre en danger les autres. »

Le Gallois regarda son ami, soudainement muet. Ce n'était absolument pas diplomate. Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait.

Espérons, du moins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le train siffla deux fois, commençant son long voyage, les roues se mettant lentement en marche. C'était amusant de constater la minutie avec laquelle les constructeurs avaient fait pour qu'absolument tout dans le Poudlard Express, de son apparence à son fonctionnement, ressemble à un train moldu, sachant que le quai était caché et inaccessible à la majorité des moldus, ceux devant accompagner un élève ayant reçu une autorisation spéciale.

Confortablement installée dans la cabine qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée, Raiponce était plongée dans un livre. Habituellement, elle préférait passer son voyage a discuter ou à jouer aux échecs, entre deux rondes de préfet. Mais d'ordinaire, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien qu'ils soient quatre, cette fois-ci, n'avait pas lieu.

La veille, Jack leur avait montré ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de l'œuf. Que les cris qui en sortaient n'étaient autre que le chant des Merrows, des sirènes gaëliques, qui révélait toute sa beauté dès qu'on l'entendait sous l'eau. Tous les quatre dans la salle de bains des Overland, ils avaient donc tour à tour plongé la tête, écoutant les paroles qui s'échappaient de la coquille dorée. Cela avait donné lieu à beaucoup d'éclaboussures et à un regard étrange de Tatiana, quand elle les avait découverts ainsi.

Une fois séchés, ils avaient mis les paroles sur papier, aidés de Jack qui replongeait de temps à autre la tête dans une bassine d'eau histoire de vérifier en cas de doute. Au final, ils avaient obtenu ceci.

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

La conclusion était vite arrivée. Si c'était bien des Merrows qui chantaient, cela signifiait que Jack allait devoir plonger dans le Lac Noir, où une colonie de ces êtres avait élu domicile. Ce qui posait plusieurs problèmes.

Déjà, Jack allait devoir apprendre à respirer sous l'eau. Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus aisée, même avec la magie. Se faire pousser des branchies était d'un trop haut niveau de métamorphose. La transformation animale aurait pu marcher, mais cela comportait de nombreux risques. Notamment un conflit avec l'animagus chat du jeune homme. La solution la plus simple restait un sortilège de Têtenbulle, mais ce n'était pas sans risques. Si le sort prenait fin ou que Jack n'avait pas prévu suffisamment d'oxygène au départ, la situation pouvait vite devenir catastrophique.

Outre ce problème, d'autres étaient tout aussi préoccupants. Le Lac Noir ne portait pas son nom pour rien et ses eaux étaient sombres. Ils allaient devoir prévoir le coup et entrainer le Serpentard aux sortilèges informulés, au moins les basiques, qu'il puisse voir et se défendre. Les Merrows n'étaient pas les seuls habitants du Lac, qui abritait quelques créatures agressives.

Il fallait aussi trouver ce que les paroles entendaient par « _ce qui t'est le plus cher »._ Un objet ? Une personne ? La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas trop du « _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »._ Ce n'était qu'une simple limite de temps. Dumbledore ne permettrait pas que l'on mette quoique ce soit en danger, surtout si c'était si cher aux Champions.

Soupirant, la blonde referma son livre. Rien là-dedans n'indiquait comment respirer sous l'eau sans risque. Le livre se contentait de lister ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Ce qui n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, bien que liquider Jack soit extrêmement tentant certains jours. Surtout ceux où il se plaignait, ce qui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il était étonnamment calme. Depuis le début du voyage, il se taisait, ne répondant que de temps à autre à Marius qui tentait de le dérider. Mais même le joyeux Serpentard avait arrêté et s'était tourné vers Harold et Mérida, qui disputaient une suite de parties de Bataille Explosive. Vu qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre couvert de suie, Raiponce en déduisait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins à égalité.

Puis, d'une manière surprenante, le blanc prit la parole.

« - Vous pensez… Vous pensez que je dois prévenir Potter ? Pour l'œuf et les sirènes ?

\- Le prévenir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Cette idée me trotte en tête depuis un moment. Depuis avant les vacances, en fait.

\- Avant les… Attends, tu savais déjà que tu devais affronter des sirènes avant que l'on parte ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous le dire avant ? s'énerva Raiponce.

\- Bah… En fait, j'avais prévu de vous le dire au début des vacances puis ça a tourné en cacahouète et j'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Tu mériterais que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, pour la peine !

\- Mais Raiponce », geignit le garçon.

Toujours râlante, la jeune fille rangea son livre et partit faire sa tournée de préfète. Il savait depuis avant Noël. _Avant_ Noël. Le sale petit… Et maintenant, il venait comme une fleur, attendait de l'aide. C'était tout Jack.

Bon, il n'avait pas totalement tort, les évènements des vacances avaient chamboulés les plans. Mais quand même !

Encore un peu énervée, elle signala sèchement à deux amoureux que les toilettes, non-mixtes, n'étaient pas un endroit pour se bécoter. Et non, elles ne l'auraient pas plus été si elles avaient été mixtes. De manière générale, les toilettes quelles qu'elles soient n'étaient pas un lieu pour ça.

Ces deux amoureux firent dériver ses pensées vers son propre amoureux. Alexandre était resté à Poudlard durant les vacances, le voyage jusqu'en France étant un peu trop long par carrosse volant et les voyages par cheminette très chers.

Ils avaient profité de cette proximité pour discuter par lettre. C'était drôle comme Alexandre était tout de suite plus prolixe sur papier. A croire qu'il était toujours timide avec elle dès qu'elle était en face de lui. Une part d'elle trouvait cela mignon, une autre un peu agaçant, car c'était toujours à elle d'initier tout mouvement de couple. Que ce soit prendre la main, embrasser,…

Elle en venait à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée de retenter le coup. Leur amourette de vacance s'était terminée il y a bien longtemps et ils auraient peut-être dû en rester là. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent.

Rapidement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Comme vous le voyez, la licorne préfère la douceur féminine à la brutalité masculine. »

Comme vous le voyez, comme vous le voyez, c'était vite dit. Mérida, pour sa part, ne voyait rien vu que la remplaçante d'Hagrid, une certaine Mrs Gobe-Planche, avait interdit aux garçons de s'approcher de plus de dix mètres de l'enclos au paissait deux chevaux au front orné d'une corne, leur fournissant des jumelles pour pouvoir voir le sujet de la leçon.

Mérida savait sans nul doute qu'Hiccup était présentement en train de râler. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà pu apercevoir des licornes durant leurs escapades dans la forêt et elle savait que le Gallois appréciait beaucoup l'élégance et l'agilité de ces créatures.

Se reconcentrant sur le discours de l'enseignante, elle se demanda ce que devenait Hagrid. La veille, Rita Skeeter, journaliste de tous les ragots, avait publié un article sur lui, ou plutôt sur Harry Potter, dans lequel elle citait Hagrid dans la liste des « amitiés particulières du jeune Potter », signalant le statut de demi-géant du garde-chasse.

Cela n'aurait pas dû porter à conséquence. Tout le monde savait qu'Hagrid avait du sang de géant, sauf les imbéciles qui pensaient qu'une potion de croissance pouvait faire de telles choses. Une potion de croissance donnait un individu difforme, aux membres de tailles diverses, pas un homme construit sur le modèle 15/10ème de l'être humain de base.

Malheureusement, si cela n'était pas important tant que ce n'était pas officiel, maintenant que c'était dans le journal, cela le devenait. « Qu'allaient penser les parents ? » semblait être le mot d'ordre. Cela dit, les élèves, eux, s'en moquaient pas mal. Lupin était un loup-garou, mais aussi le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'ils avaient eu depuis des années. Alors un demi-géant, ma foi…

Mais le plus touché était sans conteste Hagrid. Depuis hier, il s'était enfermé dans sa cabane et refusait d'en sortir. Au point qu'on avait appelé Mrs. Gobe-Planche en express

Reportant son attention sur le cours, Mérida observa la femme, aussi sèche qu'Hagrid était bon-vivant, expliquer aux filles les caractéristiques des licornes, du poulain à la robe dorée jusqu'au vieil animal argenté, en passant par l'adulte au pelage de nacre. Elle était sans conteste intéressante… Mais elle n'était pas Hagrid. Ni même Brûlopot.

L'ancien Professeur, bien que plus tempéré qu'Hagrid, n'aurait jamais montré des licornes, créatures douces et pacifiques, à des sixièmes années. Les licornes, ils avaient vu cela lors de leur troisième. Brûlopot leur aurait montré des manticores, des hydres… Des créatures peut-être dangereuse, mais dont la connaissance état nécessaire pour des élèves qui, comme eux, s'étaient spécialisés dans le Soin aux Créatures Magiques car ils ambitionnaient de devenir médicomages, soigneurs, … Et les licornes, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne blessaient jamais personne et n'avait en rien besoin de l'homme pour se cacher des moldus.

Bon, Gobe-Planche n'aurait pas su obtenir une manticore aussi rapidement, mais même, il y avait un dragon à deux pas, gardé par un des meilleurs dresseurs de dragon de la réserve de Roumanie. Au lieu de cela, ils regardaient les animaux les plus pacifiques au monde après le ver de terre, avec une moitié de la classe qui ne pouvait même pas s'approcher d'eux.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Mérida soupira de soulagement.

« - Vivement qu'Hagrid revienne, grommela Harold dans sa barbe. Comme si le fait qu'il soit demi-géant puisse nous gêner. Il n'y a bien que la bande à Malfoy qui trouve quelque chose à y redire.

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore va surement arranger ça rapidement.

\- J'espère. Parce que passer deux heures de mon cours principal assis à dix mètres des créatures étudiées, c'est horriblement long et ennuyeux. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai promis à Charlie de passer lui filer un coup de main, comme j'ai pause ici. On se revoit en potion ?

\- Sans problème. »

Mérida regarda son ami s'éloigner, apparemment pressé de rejoindre Charlie. Ah, Harold et ses dragons. Hier, ils avaient retransformé Krokmou, qui avait passé les vacances sous forme féline, et rien qu'à voir la ferveur avec laquelle le Gallois s'était occupé de l'animal, elle pouvait dire qu'il le préférait mille fois sous sa forme de reptile.

Mérida jeta un coup d'œil à son propre horaire. Elle avait une heure avant que la séance pratique de Métamorphose ne commence. Le temps d'aller le voir.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, elle entreprit de grimper jusqu'au second étage, empruntant passages secrets et escaliers dérobés avant d'avancer plus vite, sa destination se trouvant dans l'aile opposée.

Arrivée à destination, elle hésita un instant, avant de toquer.

« - Entrez » grogna une voix rauque.

Poussant la porte, elle pénétra dans l'antre de la bête.

« - Ah, te v'là, toi. J'me d'mendais quand est-ce que tu viendrais.

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Tu t'es entrainé ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ? »

Mérida hésita. Maugrey n'aimait pas quand elle émettait des doutes sur sa méthode.

« - Je perds de plus en plus le contrôle. J'ai failli m'évanouir au Bal de Noël, tellement il y avait d'émotions. Je n'ai même plus besoin de toucher les choses, juste de passer à proximité.

\- C'est l'évolution normale de ton don. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il évolue plus vite que ta maîtrise. Il aurait sans doute suivi le même chemin si tu ne t'étais pas entrainée, mais dans ce cas, tu aurais perdu le contrôle bien plus vite et bien plus souvent. Crois-moi petite, je sais c'que j'fais.

\- Vous… Vous croyez qu'il va continuer à grandir ?

\- Ça, j'en sais rien. Mais le don de voyance, c'est jamais facile. Donc, c'est important que tu continues, petite. Pour pouvoir espérer contrôler ça. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tant qu't'es là, si on révisait les sorts ? Pour voir si t'as pas rouillé entre la dinde et la bûche. »

Hochant la tête, Mérida prit la direction du petit bureau qu'elle occupait habituellement, le repoussant contre le mur.

Dos à l'ancien auror, elle manqua le rictus qui passa rapidement sur ses lèvres couturées. Et les yeux étrangement nets de la silhouette floue qui se reflétait dans la glace à l'ennemi.(2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Vraie question d'ailleurs. Je sais pas vous, mais perso je suis incapable de me rappeler le moment où je m'endors (et accessoirement, je raconte ma vie. Voilà voilà).

(2) Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, la glace à l'ennemi est un artefact que Maugrey possède et qui permet de détecter les personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions. Ces personnes ont un reflet qui se fait de plus en plus net. De base, ça ne marche que pour ceux ayant de mauvaises intentions envers le propriétaire du miroir, mais j'ai un peu bidouillé ^^

Fiou, un chapitre au finish. Pour tout vous dire, on est mercredi, il est deux heures du matin et ça fait bien cinq six heures que j'écris (bon, pas d'affilée, j'ai eu quelques contre-temps, sans quoi je ferai déjà dodo ^^)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se retrouve dans une semaine et demi !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Préparation

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à Un Fan, Paquerette-san, Mc Arno, son.y et Sheria Pie pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Un fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Si, les gens se le demandent, surtout Raiponce ^^ Pour Mrs Gobe-Planche, elle n'est pas de moi, mais de Rowling. J'ai essayé d'y être fidèle : )

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Mérida et Maugrey, je ne dis rien, mais effectivement c'est pas tout innocent. Pour Jack et Harry, on voit ça dans le chapitre. Et pour les relations amoureuses, mystère ^^

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 16 : Préparation**

Dans les cachots sombres et humides, au cœur des vapeurs bouillonnantes, un homme se tenait. Un homme qui avait terrorisé plus d'élèves qu'il n'y avait d'étoiles dans le ciel. Un homme qui hantait les songes cauchemardesques de bien des jeunes adolescents.

« - Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera dédié à la finalisation de votre potion d'Amortentia. Ceux qui n'ont pas fini aujourd'hui recevront un T. Et que ceux dont la potion n'est pas jaune pâle sortent immédiatement, ils n'ont aucune chance de la rattraper. Du moins, pas vu votre niveau plus que minable. »

Severus Snape.

Mérida n'avait jamais réellement craint celui que l'on appelait « La chauve-souris des cachots ». Elle n'était pas excellente en potion, loin de là, mais l'avantage de partager les cours avec les Jumeaux Weasley, terreurs incontestées de Poudlard, c'était que ces derniers prenaient toute l'attention et que Snape avait bien trop à faire avec eux pour martyriser convenablement les autres élèves.

Le hic, c'est que maintenant que les Jumeaux, qui avaient totalisé cinq BUSEs à eux deux, n'étaient plus là… Eh bien Snape se rendait compte qu'il y avait d'autres élèves méritant son courroux. Notamment Mérida, avec son niveau en potion plus que moyen.

Heureusement pour elle, elle travaillait avec Jack, ce qui équilibrait le tout. Parce que toute seule, sans être une catastrophe totale en potion, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait exploser un ou deux chaudrons depuis le début de l'année, quand bien même elle faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle avait réellement besoin de cet ASPIC en potion.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle fasse exploser son chaudron. Enfin, pas exactement exploser, mais plutôt le faire produire de la fumée. Assez de fumée pour permettre à Raiponce et Harold puisse se faufiler dans la Réserve pour récupérer quelques ingrédients. Des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'un philtre d'apnée. Il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose, la plupart des composants pouvant s'acheter à Pré-au-Lard, mais les crochets de serpencendre coûtaient horriblement cher. Donc, case Réserve de Snape.

A la base, ils avaient pensé entrer par la porte qui donnait dans le couloir, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait lors de la réalisation de la potion de chamanisme, mais l'enseignant avait renforcé ses sortilèges depuis et il était bien trop risqué de tenter de les défaire. Donc, obligation de passer par la porte qui donnait sur la classe.

Globalement, il ne fallait qu'une ou deux minutes à Harold et Raiponce pour trouver ce qu'il fallait, la belette ayant un bon odorat et Raiponce des ailes. Seulement, une ou deux minutes avec Snape qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant vous, c'était long.

Respirant un grand coup, la Gryffondor attrapa la racine de gentiane. Il en fallait dans la potion de base, mais ajouter le double de la quantité nécessaire ferait fumer la potion comme un feu de brousse. De plus, ce n'était pas trop compliqué à rattraper, ce qui permettrait à Mérida d'éviter le T. Si Snape la laissait faire au lieu de simplement la mettre dehors. Heureusement, vu que Jack était son partenaire, le directeur de Serpentard devrait se montrer indulgent, car pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Mérida, il semblait apprécier le jeune homme.

D'un geste brusque, elle reversa donc le bol rempli de gentiane broyée. Et le monde devait jaune. Littéralement. Sans un bruit. De la fumée jaune pétant s'échappait de son chaudron, se répandant dans toute la pièce. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Raiponce et Harold se faufiler vers la droite, là où se trouvait la porte de la réserve.

« - Qui a ait ça ? »

Restait à affronter Snape. Elle sentait un courant d'air, indiquant que l'enseignant était en train d'essayer de disperser la fumée. Mais elle avait prévu le coup.

« - Je crois que c'est moi, monsieur. » dit-elle.

Dans le même temps, elle marmonna un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'occasion, qui produisait une fumée épaisse dont la couleur était facilement changeable. Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne le temps que ses amis reviennent.

« - Miss Dunbroch. J'étais étonné qu'aucune catastrophe ne se soit produite depuis le début de l'année, vu votre niveau digne de vos cousins. Le Professeur McGonagall a insisté pour que je vous accepte dans ma classe, malgré votre Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSEs. Pour ne pas « faire inutilement obstacle à votre choix de carrière ». Sachez que si vous ne parvenez pas à me produire une Amortentia convenable à partir de votre soupe fumante, vous pourrez faire une croix sur cette fameuse carrière. »

D'un geste rageur, Snape, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là à cause de la fumée, dissipa les vapeurs, révélant qu'il se trouvait juste à côté du banc de Mérida. Révélant aussi, par la même occasion, qu'Harold et Raiponce étaient revenus à leur place. Et vu leur grand sourire, ils avaient réussi.

« - M'avez-vous compris, Miss Dunbroch ?

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Dès que l'enseignant eut tourné le dos, Jack envoya à Mérida un clin d'œil complice, indiquant qu'il l'aiderait à reprendre sa potion. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs. C'était pour lui qu'elle s'était fait engueulé. Parce qu'il aurait été trop étrange que Jack Overland, petit prodige des potions, fasse une erreur aussi énorme que se tromper dans les proportions de gentiane.

Il ne fallut finalement pas grand-chose. Un peu plus de poudre de pixie et moitié moins de fleur de sureau permit à la Gryffondor d'obtenir une potion, si pas parfaite, du moins potable. Au grand déplaisir de Snape, qui aurait surement adoré bouter cette pistonnée de McGonagall hors de sa classe.

« - Bien. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez su rattraper votre bêtise. Pour le prochain cours, veuillez apprendre à lire. Une nécessité, à votre âge. Et si un tel accident venait à se reproduire, soyez sûre que je vous jetterai hors de cette classe si vite que vous n'auriez pas le temps de le comprendre. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Quand elle fut sortie, ses amis, qui avaient quitté la classe un peu plus tôt, lui sautèrent quasiment dessus. Elle eut même droit à un viril coup de poing sur l'épaule de Jack, qui disait lui en devoir une.

Et il avait intérêt à s'en souvenir. Parce que Mérida s'assurerait qu'il allait le lui revaloir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La Salle de Bain des Préfets avait énormément d'avantages. De un, elle servait rarement, même aux Préfets, car elle était perdue dans une aile du Château perdue loin de tout, on y était donc rarement dérangé. De deux, on y avait une bonne centaine de robinets déversant eaux parfumées et savons de toute sorte. De trois, cette foutue baignoire faisait littéralement la taille d'une piscine

Elle avait aussi un sérieux inconvénient.

« - Sois pas timide, petit Serpent, retire donc la mousse, qu'on y voit clair. »

En la personne de Mimi Geignarde.

Mimi Geignarde était le fantôme d'une jeune fille qui avait trouvé la mort en regardant le Basilic de Serpentard dans les yeux cinquante ans plus tôt. Depuis, elle ne cessait de se plaindre, méritant pleinement le nom de « Geignarde » qui lui avait été attribué de son vivant.

Le seul moment où elle ne râlait pas, c'est quand on la laissait traîner ses yeux dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Raison pour laquelle Dumbledore ne faisait rien contre ça. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait contrariée, elle était venue hanter sa salle de bain personnelle. Du coup, il lui avait donné la permission d'hanter les tuyaux qu'elle voulait, tant que ce n'était pas les siens. Mieux valait les élèves que lui. A son âge, on avait besoin d'un certain confort.

Bref, Mimi matait. Et faisait fuir les Préfets, par la même occasion. Ce qui arrangeait Jack, quelque part, qui n'était pas réellement pudique. Il pouvait donc parfaitement profiter de la Salle de Bains des Préfets sans en être un. A condition de penser à emporter un maillot. Parce qu'il avait ses limites, tout de même.

Mais s'il était là aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour profiter du bain. Ni de la présence de Mimi, qui était somme toute agréable, quand elle ne se plaignait pas. Non, aujourd'hui, il s'entraînait.

Hier, les Jumeaux Weasley lui avaient vendu les ingrédients venant de Pré-au-Lard, au prix exorbitant de deux gallions et d'une reconnaissance de dette (1). Ajouté aux crochets de Serpencendre récupérés par Harold et Raiponce, il avait alors eu en main tous les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion d'apnée. Potion qui portait mal son nom, d'ailleurs, car c'était plus une potion de respiration sous-marine, aux effets semblables à ceux de la branchiflore, une plante qui faisait pousser des branchies le temps d'une heure, mais aux effets moins aléatoires. Toute la magie du monde ne pouvait obliger le corps à se passer d'oxygène. Il fallait trouver des moyens dérivés.

Bref, maintenant que la potion était tirée, il fallait la boire. Raiponce lui avait assuré connaître l'endroit parfait pour s'entrainer, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui montrer comment y accéder. En attendant, il se rabattait donc sur la Salle de Bains, qui présentait tout de même deux bons mètres de profondeur à certains endroits. Ça ne valait pas le Lac Noir, mais c'était déjà ça.

Attrapant le flacon de potion, il l'avala cul-sec, avant de plonger aussi vite. Les effets étaient rapides, il ne fallait donc pas traîner en surface, au risque de s'étouffer.

L'adolescent passa donc la demi-heure qui suivit, ce qui correspondait à la dose qu'il avait pris, à nager sous l'eau et à se reposer allongé sur le carrelage du fond.

Les doses de trente minutes étaient les plus pratiques, car sinon il risquait de se retrouver coincé sous l'eau. Le jour de l'épreuve, il faudrait donc qu'il emporte une sacoche de fiole. La tâche durait censément une heure entière, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Tous les habitants du Lac n'étaient pas sympathiques et on avait vite fait de se retrouver coincé. C'était ce qui lui avait fait préférer le philtre d'apnée à la branchiflore, outre l'apparence de queues de rats emmêlées de la plante.

Quand la potion prit fin, le jeune homme remonta à la surface, les yeux rouges. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un sortilège de protection plus puissant. Si l'eau claire, bien qu'un peu savonneuse, de la baignoire parvenait à la traverser, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état seraient ses yeux après une heure dans les eaux sombres du Lac Noir.

Sortant du bain, il entreprit de se sécher, tout en faisait abstraction des gloussements de Mimi. Bon dieu, elle devait vraiment se sentir seule, parce qu'avec ses trois poils sur le torse et les petits poignets d'amours qui s'étaient installés depuis son arrivée à Poudlard (2), il n'était pas exactement une gravure de mode.

Remballant toutes ses affaires, qu'il cacha dans un sac à dos sans fond que lui avaient offert ses amis pour Noël, il se faufila hors de la Salle de Bain. On était au cinquième étage et il devait descendre jusqu'aux cachots sans se faire prendre par Rusard, vu l'heure tardive. Ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu, du moins pas pour les Champions, qui étaient autorisés à se balader une heure supplémentaires pour « s'entrainer », mais le vieux cracmol n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, champion de Poudlard ou pas.

Se faufilant dans les couloirs, il avait presque atteint son but, quand une rencontre impromptue manqua de le renverser au sol.

« - Potter ?

\- Oh, salut Overland. »

C'était bien le second Champion de Poudlard qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. Un Champion qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, vu les cernes qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux.

Après une très brève discussion, que l'on pourrait résumer à un échange de banalités, les deux élèves reprirent leur chemin. Mais Jack n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il se retourna.

« - Potter !

\- Hum ?

\- L'œuf. Prend un bain avec. Ca pourrait t'aider.

\- Un… Bain ?

\- Ouaip, un bain. L'eau, c'est toujours bon pour la réflexion. Pour être tranquille, rien de mieux que la Salle de Bain des Préfets, au cinquième. Le mot de passe, c'est « Fraîcheur des pins ». »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard étrange. Avant d'hausser les épaules, de le remercier et de faire demi-tour.

Jack, de son côté, ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A les voir comme ça, réunit autour d'un étang muni d'une petite cascade, en maillot de bain, on aurait pu les croire en plein été, en train de s'amuser tout en se rafraîchissant.

La vérité, c'était que l'on était en plein mois de janvier, qu'il gelait toutes les nuits et que de la neige tombait régulièrement. De plus, ils ne s'amusaient pas vraiment, sauf Mérida qui faisait de temps à autre la bombe depuis le haut de la cascade, mais entraînaient Jack pour son épreuve.

Et autant dire que ça n'avait pas été de la tarte. Le premier problème, outre l'horaire, avait été de convaincre Harold de se mettre en maillot. Ce qui, avec tous les complexes que se trainait son ami, n'avait pas été chose aisée. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien horrible ou monstrueusement difforme. Un poil rachitique, mais moins qu'à son arrivée, vu qu'on avait maintenant de la peine à compter ses côtes. Poudlard l'avait quelque peu remplumé (3).

Actuellement, le jeune homme faisait face à Jack (4), lui expliquant les différents sortilèges qu'il avait trouvé. Raiponce, elle, servait de cobaye, la plupart des sorts faisant partie de la classe « haut niveau » et requérant donc une trop grande puissance magique pour le Poufsouffle.

« - Tu as tout compris ? demanda le brun. Ici, on va s'entrainer avec un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour aller sous l'eau, mais ce sera la même chose avec la potion. Sauf que là, tu ne pourras pas parler du tout.

\- Ça va. Dis, Hiccup…

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de la Magie Sauvage pour réaliser ces sorts ? Je sais pas tu n'as pas beaucoup d'énergie magique, mais avec ça… »

Raiponce, qui regardait Mérida sauter une nouvelle fois, tendit l'oreille. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à dénicher les secrets de son ami gallois, même si pour le moment, elle était plus concentrée sur la Seconde Tâche. Mais en apprendre plus sur la relation entre Harold et la magie Sauvage, c'était déjà ça de pris.

« - La magie Sauvage se marie mal avec les sorts classiques. La preuve, la dernière fois que j'ai mélangée, même si c'était inconscient, tu t'es retrouvé invisible pendant plusieurs mois. Et tu es réapparu avec les cheveux blancs. Et puis…

\- Et puis… ? »

Harold soupira. Il en avait trop dit, lui-même s'en rendait-compte. Jack ne le laisserait pas filer. Et si jamais, Raiponce se tenait prête à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« - C'est de la magie brute. De ce fait, elle fonctionne un peu comme la haute magie noire. Rien n'est gratuit. On paye toujours l'utilisation et ne sait jamais comment, ni combien. La plupart du temps, c'est simplement en développant une addiction. C'est pour ça que j'évite de m'en servir trop souvent, parce qu'on devient vite drogué. Et parfois, on paye plus cher. Ça peut aller jusqu'à disparaître dans la magie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que cela m'arrive. Surtout quand j'ai Raiponce et Mérida pour les démonstrations.

\- Maman et toi ne m'aviez pas dit que je risquais d'être dépendant ! Ou de mourir !

\- On risque toujours de mourir quand on fait de la magie. Mais tu ne crains pas grand-chose. Ton corps est habitué à filtré de la magie Sauvage en grande quantité. C'est comme si, depuis ta naissance, tu avais absorbé un peu de poison à chaque fois. A force, tu y es devenu insensible. Du moins, pour les quantités normales. Quand tu prends trop, tu sombres. Comme quand tu as perdu le contrôle avant la nouvelle année.

\- C'était…

\- Ton prix à payer. Laisser ton corps à la magie, le temps qu'elle s'épuise. Ce qui n'aurait pas été cher payé, pour quelqu'un de normal. Pour un Frost, c'est légèrement plus ennuyant. Bref, assez parlé de ça. On se lance les sorts de Têtenbulle et on plonge. Raiponce, tu montres et Jack, tu imites. »

Hochant la tête, la Serdaigle se jeta le sortilège avant de plonger dans le bassin. L'avantage de la salle de la Cascade, à part le fait qu'elle n'était connue que de très peu de personne, était que son étang avait une bonne profondeur, jusqu'à quatre mètres par endroit.

Quand Harold lui eut donné le signal, la jeune fille se concentra et jeta le premier sort droit sur une cible invoquée un peu plus tôt. C'était une version plus puissante de l'expulso, qui était assez forte pour envoyer quelqu'un voler sur vingt à trente mètre en surface. Mais sous l'eau, la puissance était amoindrie, donc la cible ne recula que de quelques mètres. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour écarter des strangulot.

L'après-midi passa plutôt vite. Quand Raiponce fut fatiguée, elle laissa la place à Mérida, qui avait révisé une partie des sorts la veille. Pour elles, c'était relativement simple, mais Jack devait les lancer en informulé, c'est-à-dire sans prononcer la formule, ce qui n'avait jamais été son fort.

De plus, Harold était un professeur particulièrement exigeant. Par certains aspects, il rappelait fortement McGonagall à Raiponce. Il n'hésitait pas à lancer un sort de chatouille, auquel Jack était particulièrement sensible, dès que ce dernier faisait mine de marmonner la formule. Ce dernier arrêta donc rapidement d'essayer de gruger le système. Encore plus quand Mérida, au moment où ils remontaient à la surface, souligna malicieusement que les Merrows aimaient bien croquer un bout des hommes qu'elles rencontraient.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaitre, ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir par les grandes fenêtres à sens unique de la salle, le Gallois décida que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui mais que Jack, qui avait vu tous les sorts, devrait revenir demain pour les répéter encore une fois. Au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier, tout courbaturé, qui ne se serait surement pas inscrit au Tournoi s'il avait su tout le travail que cela lui demanderait.

Il tenta bien de gagner une petite journée de repos auprès de son enseignant, mais celui-ci, intraitable, lui signala qu'il se reposerait quand il serait en vacances.

Définitivement McGonagall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold hésitait.

Parce que Charlie l'avait invité à boire un verre. En rougissant. Encore. Et ça donnait des idées à Harold. Pourtant, le roux lui avait dit, il y a quelques temps, que les dragons lui suffisaient comme compagnie. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à espérer ?

Probablement parce qu'il était amoureux. Et un peu maso, aussi. Et, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer quelque part, aussi parce que Charlie avait un corps à damner un saint(5), un sourire à tomber et de ces yeux…

Bref, Harold était foutu. Littéralement. Et dire qu'il allait probablement passer une journée en tête-à-tête avec son coup de foudre. Chose qu'il avait volontairement accepté. Définitivement maso.

« - Que de soupirs, mon jeune ami. »

Surpris car il pensait être seul, Harold se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, à savoir son lit, pour se retrouver face… à un chat rose à rayure.

« - C'est pas vrai, encore toi ?

\- Nous savons tous les deux que je t'ai manqué, Harold Haddock. »

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Harold se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venu voir comment allait mon humain préféré. Enfin, presque-humain.

\- Ce n'est pas une manière agréable de venir saluer une vieille connaissance.

\- Connaissance ? Tu m'en vois vexé, Harold Haddock. J'espérais être plus qu'une vieille connaissance.

\- Ne fais pas de manière, le Chat. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Le Chat, présentement occupé à se laver les oreilles à l'aide de sa patte, lui envoya un regard intéressé.

« - Pas le moment ? Oooooh, j'adore les moments qui n'en sont pas. Ce sont mais non-moments préférés ! Raconte tout à ton vieil ami.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas.

\- Tout m'intéresse, jusqu'à ce que ça ne m'intéresse plus. »

Harold, toujours allongé sur son lit, prit deux secondes pour réfléchir à sa situation. Était-il réellement sur le point de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec un chat ? Bon, d'accord, un chat parlant, capable de se dématérialiser et rose. Mais un chat quand même.

Oh, et puis, au point où il en était.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît et… et moi, je ne lui plais pas.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Te l'a-t-il dit ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors comment le sais-tu ? Ou bien sais-tu des choses que tu ne peux savoir ?

\- C'est pas ça, il m'a juste dit qu'il n'était intéressé par personne.

\- C'est quelqu'un, ce personne ? »

Harold avait oublié. Discuter avec le Chat, c'était un ticket pour la migraine.

« - Non, c'est juste personne. Personne ne l'intéresse.

\- Alors si ce personne n'est pas quelqu'un, tu peux plus facilement remplacer personne qui si personne avait été quelqu'un.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

\- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas le saisir.

\- Parce que je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Alors deviens-le.

\- Devenir quoi ?

\- Capable. Tu te morfonds, Harold Haddock. Et ce n'est pas bon. Si l'humain perd face à la dryade, cela risque de mal tourner. Alors relève-toi. Et même si tu n'es pas le personne de ce quelqu'un, eh bien la vie est ainsi faite. »

Muet, Harold fixa le Chat pendant une bonne minute.

« - C'est gênant. Mon rose va finir par s'abîmer, si tu me fixes comme ça.

\- C'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé, le Chat.

\- Je dis toujours des choses censées. Si elles n'ont pas de sens pour toi, c'est qu'elles en ont pour quelqu'un d'autre qui ne m'a pas entendu.

\- Disons, censé et compréhensible. »

Le Chat se contenta de sourire. Et malgré le nombre de fois où il avait été témoin de cela, ça continuait à énormément perturber Harold. Un chat n'aurait pas dû pouvoir sourire.

« - Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard. Merci pour cette petite conversation, le Chat.

\- De rien, Harold Haddock. Je risque de trainer assez loin, je te reverrai dans peu de temps. »

Et sur ces mots, le Chat s'effaça.(6)

Requinqué, même si il sentait pointer un mal de tête, Harold remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant de descendre. Normalement, Charlie l'attendait près des calèches pour le départ de onze heures.

Comme prévu, le grand roux se tenait devant le portail. Se redressant, Harold se remémora les paroles du Chat. Si Charlie n'était intéressé par personne, et bien au moins, il n'avait pas de concurrence. Et tant pis s'il se prenait un râteau. Ce ne serait probablement pas le dernier.

Le tout, c'était de rester subtil.

Souriant, mais pas trop, gêné qu'il était par ses dents un peu tordues, il s'avança vers le dresseur de dragon, le saluant.

« - Pile à l'heure, lui dit Charlie. Alors que Cédric me disait que tu n'étais pas habillé quand lui était descendu et qu'il est arrivé il y a moins d'une minute. Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour te déplacer aussi vite.

\- Tes frères m'ont montré quelques trucs.

\- Tu as réussi à faire cracher leurs secrets aux jumeaux ? Comment ?

\- Ils me devaient un ou deux services. Des coups de mains pour leurs tours.

\- Vraiment ? Toi, Harold, tu as aidé mes frères pour leurs farces ?

\- Si tu le dis à quiconque, je le nierai. »

Après un petit clin d'œil qui manqua de faire défaillir le Gallois, Charlie désigna une des calèches.

« - On monte ? Sinon, elles vont partir sans nous. »

Le voyage se déroula calmement, entre histoires de dragons et anecdotes stupides. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez Charlie : ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, pas vraiment doué dans le social, c'était assez extraordinaire.

Arrivé au terminus, Harold prit la direction du village, quand Charlie le retint par le bras.

« - Nous n'allons pas à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui. Je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore, il m'a permis de te faire sortir.

\- Et on va où ?

\- Ça te dit, une petite journée à Londres ? »

Eh bien, ce n'était peut-être pas un rendez-vous, mais si Harold se débrouillait bien, nul doute que ça deviendrait le premier dans ses souvenirs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière, plus que les deux Gallions, qui avait coûté à Jack. Les Jumeaux avaient tendance à faire payer les dettes qu'on leur devait en service, plutôt qu'en argent. Et ce n'était pas un cadeau.

(2) Oui, parce que vu les repas, je ne sais pas exactement comment les sorciers font pour rester minces. Sérieusement.

(3) Ouais, j'insiste. Poudlard fait grossir. Sauf ceux qui sont trop lents pour finir leur assiette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

(4) Face-à-face en maillot. Lâchez les yaoïstes.

(5) Dresseur de Dragon, ça vous donne des bras bien costaud et un cul d'enfer. A méditer.

(6) Le retour du Chat ! Bon dieu, vous n'imaginez pas le pied que je prends à chaque fois que j'écris une scène avec celui-là.

Franchement, je suis méga-content de ce chapitre. De un, parce que j'ai réussi à l'écrire facilement, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent. De deux, parce que le Chat. Et puis, si ce qui s'y passe n'est pas primordiale, ce le genre de petit chapitre reposant que j'aime, même si je sais que vous, vous préférez l'action.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le Lac

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à Arrianrod, Isis Nephtys, LadyWyvern, Milou-sarcastic-Yaoiste, Loupiote54, mc arno, Paquerette-san et Un Fan Acro pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passé. Oui, on finira par connaître le secret de Tooth, à un moment, mais pas dans l'immédiat. L'action diminue un peu pour les filles, oui, mais c'est parce qu'on était chez Jack, donc j'en ai profité pour approfondir son côté. Et comme on parlait Magie Sauvage, Harold en a profité aussi ^^

Bonne lecture !

Loupiote54 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'adore le Chat aussi ^^ Pour cette théorie sur la magie qui carbure au gras, j'ai déjà lu ça dans une fic, je pense. Le Chemin des Ames, je crois, mais pas sûr. Et Harold fait un bon prof, oui. La preuve, il a réussi à apprendre aux Juemaux de Beurk à voler sur des dragons ^^

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Acro : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Content que ça te plaise autant : ) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi.

Le couple arrivera peut-être. Qui sait ? :p

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 17 : Le Lac**

Le temps était doux pour la mi-février. Le ciel de Londres, fait exceptionnel, était même relativement dégagé, permettant au soleil d'hiver de tenter tant bien que mal de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Harold déambulait dans la capitale, flânant d'un magasin à l'autre. Il n'était pas un grand fan de lèche-vitrine, partant du principe qu'il ne fallait acheter que quand c'était nécessaire, mais la compagnie du jour rendait le tout agréable.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais Londres. Tu m'avais dit ne jamais avoir vraiment bougé du Pays de Galles.

\- Je n'y suis venu qu'une fois, l'année passée. On a été voir le Carnaval de Notting Hill. C'était plutôt chouette.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurai emmené ailleurs. »

Harold hésita à laisser Charlie douter quelques instants. Raiponce disait souvent que l'important, c'était de se faire désirer et de laisser l'autre dans l'attente, juste assez pour maintenir son attention éveillée. Mais là, le roux avait plus l'air déçu qu'autre chose.

« - Je ne connais qu'une petite partie de la ville. Et j'adorerai retourner sur Portobello Road. Je n'ai pas pu tout faire la dernière fois. »

Apparemment ragaillardi, le plus âgé entraina alors le Gallois vers un des nombreux faux-murs qui permettaient aux sorciers de se retrouver à l'abri et avec une cheminée à disposition, ce qui facilitait grandement les déplacements. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils surgissaient à l'autre bout de la ville, à deux pas de l'immense brocante.

Essayant de refluer le rougissement qui avait surgi quand il s'était retrouvé coincé avec Charlie dans le petit espace de voyage, Harold se mit à flâner entre les stands, tout en gardant en œil sur le dresseur de dragon. C'était terrible à réaliser, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était lancé dans l'aventure, suivant les conseils du Chat, mais étant donné qu'il avait à peu près autant d'expérience en matière de drague que pour l'élevage des chartiers, cela s'avérait quelques peu compliqué.

Faisant mine d'être intéressé par un étalage quelconque, le jeune homme tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait pu voir comme scène de séduction à Poudlard. Et le peu dont il se rappelait n'était pas bien brillant. Proposer un rendez-vous à Charlie était inutile, étant donné que c'était sa situation actuelle. Quant à lui faire du rentre-dedans, comme le faisait fièrement l'étudiant mâle beauf moyen, c'était loin d'être tentant.

Restait une solution. Provoquer une situation à potentiel romantique. Il avait déjà vu faire Raiponce avec Alexandre, ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué. Histoire de ne pas passer pour une girouette changeant d'avis chaque seconde, il attendit tout de même une petite vingtaine de minutes

« - Charlie ?

\- Hmm ? demanda celui-ci, relevant la tête de l'étal de chapeaux qu'il examinait(1).

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir Hyde Park ? Raiponce m'a dit que c'était un bel endroit, mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller voir la dernière fois.

\- Sans problème. Selon le plan, la prochaine cheminée n'est pas loin, on n'a qu'à l'emprunter. »

Après un nouveau voyage, qui donna encore une fois des rougissements peu discrets à Harold, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à deux pas de Hyde Park. Et il ne fallut pas dix minutes à Harold pour se rendre compte que cela avait été une bonne idée.

Le décor, à savoir le point d'eau, la fontaine, les écureuils gambadant joyeusement dans l'herbe, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un décor tiré des romans à l'eau de rose qu'Astrid lisait en cachette. L'idéal aurait été que Charlie lui attrape délicatement la main ou passe son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le Gallois décida que Hyde Park n'apporterait rien de plus. Miment le fait d'avoir froid, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais étant donné qu'il avait vécu douze ans avec une température moyenne de 4 degré Celsius, il souffla dans ses mains. Et Charlie fonça droit dans l'invitation.

« - Tu as froid ? On peut aller boire quelque chose de chaud, si tu veux. »

Hochant la tête, le brun laissa le plus âgé le conduire vers un café un peu plus loin. L'affaire n'irait probablement pas plus loin aujourd'hui, mais Harold était confiant. Il avait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour attirer le roux dans ses filets. Et même s'il n'y arrivait pas, il retournait travailler à la Réserve dès le mois de juillet. Ce serait alors un peu plus délicat, vu le penchant pour les ragots de la majeure partie des dresseurs de dragons, mais pas infaisable.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula comme les nombreux soirs où les deux hommes se retrouvaient autour d'un verre après avoir soigné le dragon resté à Poudlard, l'alcool en moins. Charlie était le seul capable de transplaner, il était donc interdit de boisson et il n'avait pas envie de devoir expliquer au Professeur Chourave, qui était une vraie mère poule, pourquoi il ramenait de leur sortie un Harold ivre. Aujourd'hui, c'était café et chocolat chaud.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître à l'ouest, les deux hommes payèrent leurs consommations avant de prendre la route du retour. Les élèves avaient jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour rejoindre les calèches qui les mèneraient à Poudlard, il ne fallait donc pas trop traîner. Dans le pire des cas, Charlie transplanerait directement près de l'entrée du Château, mais il valait mieux éviter, au risque de susciter quelques questions. Surtout que Rita Skeeter trainait encore dans le coin.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à attraper une des dernières calèches. Il faisait donc presque noir quand Harold raccompagna Charlie jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il occupait. Pas que le roux ait besoin d'un garde du corps, mais Harold n'avait pas envie de voir l'après-midi se terminer aussi vite.

« - Merci pour la sortie, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent sur le pas de la porte.

\- De rien. Ça m'a permis de changer d'air. Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour qu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on puisse repartir quelque part.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Après un dernier au revoir, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Mais Harold n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il se retournait déjà.

« - Charlie, attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Se rapprochant, Harold se mis sur la pointe des pieds, le roux étant légèrement plus grand que lui, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Et de s'enfuir dans la seconde.

Il n'avait pas vu la réaction de Charlie, mais nul doute qu'il avait là fait une énorme bêtise. (2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plongée dans l'eau, Mérida rêvassait. Elle pensait à son lit, si doux et confortable, qui l'attendait. Qu'elle aurait déjà pu rejoindre si elle n'avait pas promis d'aider Jack pour son entrainement. Qui consistait actuellement à s'habituer au combat aquatique. Comprenez que Jack lançait des sortilèges et que ses amis jouaient, au choix, une merrow ou un strangulot.

A eux quatre, ils avaient quelque peu modifié le bassin de la Salle de la Cascade, assombrissant temporairement l'eau et ajoutant des rochers, ce qui permettrait aux assaillants de se dissimuler et habituerait Jack aux conditions du Lac Noir, dont les eaux étaient fort troubles et le fond très rocailleux.

Cachée derrière un rocher, Mérida attendait donc. Harold avait caché un objet quelque part au dans l'eau, et le but de Jack était de parvenir à le retrouver. Bien évidemment, c'est ami allaient lui barrer la route. Sortant sa baguette, la Gryffondor décocha un sort informulé un peu plus loin, alors que le blanc arrivait, pour provoquer quelques remous dans le sable.

Suspicieux, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment vers l'emplacement du mouvement d'eau, attendant une attaque quelconque. Attaque qui, contrairement à ses attentes, surgit dans son dos. D'un mouvement vif, Mérida quitta son abri, profitant de l'obscurité ambiante pour s'approcher. Jack voulait un adversaire pour ses entrainements ? Il allait en avoir un. On ne séparait pas une Mérida fatiguée de son lit impunément.

D'un dernier mouvement de jambe, elle atteignit sa cible, toujours en train de scruter l'emplacement du leurre. D'un geste brusque, elle lui pointa sa baguette droit sur la gorge, le faisant se figer.

Rapidement, Jack mit les mains en l'air, signifiant son abandon. Se dégageant, Mérida remonta alors à la surface, sa chevelure lourde d'eau flottant autour d'elle. Un jour, elle se raserait le crâne pour se débarrasser de ces maudits cheveux. Harold et Raiponce, à qui la rousse avait envoyé un signal lumineux, ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« - Encore perdu ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Ouep, Mérida m'a eu, répondit le Serpentard, râlant un peu. Mais sa technique était fourbe !

\- Les Merrows ne sont pas des créatures gentilles, blanc-bec, trancha la Gryffondor. Elles n'auront pas ordre de vous blesser, mais sûrement celui de vous entraver. Et elles ont des techniques de chasse en groupe très efficaces. »

Se hissant sur la berge, la jeune fille entreprit de sécher ses boucles, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, même avec un sort, car sécher d'un grand coup de magie les rendrait électrique deux bons jours.

« - On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre, de passer autant de temps dans ce bassin.

\- Je pense que ça vaut mieux, oui, confirma Harold. On remet ça dans trois-quatre jours ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il sortait lui aussi de l'eau.

\- Trois ou quatre ? Pourquoi aussi longtemps ? s'inquiéta Jack. La Tâche approche et…

\- Tu as encore presque un mois, Jack. Et ça fait une semaine que l'on t'entraîne chaque jour. On doit nous aussi travailler de notre côté. Rien ne t'empêche de répéter les sorts de ton côté. On ne sera pas là pour te tenir la main le jour J. Alors débrouille-toi un peu ! »

Mérida cessa de sécher ses boucles pour regarder Harold, un peu surprise. Il arrivait au Poufsouffle d'être sec, surtout quand les autres se mettaient en danger. Ce qui était relativement ironique, d'ailleurs, parce que lui ne pouvait pas voir une situation dangereuse sans foncer dedans. Mais passons. S'il était parfois un peu cassant ou intransigeant, il n'était jamais aussi… Froid vis-à-vis du ressenti des autres. C'était visible que Jack s'inquiétait pour l'épreuve qui approchait doucement. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient toujours réussi à déterminer ce qu'ils devraient arracher aux mains des sirènes.

Ceci dit, le Gallois était bizarre depuis quelques jours, ce qui expliquait peut-être son comportement. Mérida allait devoir creuser. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, mais le brun était devenu un peu plus froid peu après la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir Charlie. Elle savait qu'ils avaient passé la sortie au village sorcier ensemble, même si elle ne les avait pas croisés de l'après-midi.

Séchant le reste de son corps d'un mouvement vif de la baguette, elle attrapa ses affaires et partit se changer derrière les paravents que Raiponce avait amenés. Encore un truc trouvé dans les réserve des Elfes, apparemment. Décidément, avoir ces petits êtres dans sa poche rendait de grands services.

Une fois rhabillée, la rousse salua ses amis avant de prendre la direction de sa Salle Commune. Harold l'avait peut-être dit sèchement, mais il n'avait pas tort : aider Jack prenait du temps. Et la sixième année n'était pas une tendre au niveau travail. Il lui restait encore la moitié de son travail de SACM sur les Griffons à rendre pour demain. Hagrid était peut-être gentil, mais il restait étrangement intraitable sur les délais.

Hagrid qui avait d'ailleurs repris son poste il y a maintenant deux semaines, à la plus grande joie de Mérida, qui ne voulait plus voir de licornes pour les sept prochaines années. Dumbledore était, d'après la rumeur, passé voir le garde-chasse et le lendemain, celui-ci avait repris son poste. Quelques élèves, comprenez Malfoy et sa bande, continuaient bien à faire semblant d'être effrayé par l'homme et à ricaner dans son dos, mais la majeure partie de Poudlard n'avait pas réellement tenu compte des affirmations de Skeeter. Les plus vieux avaient appris aux plus jeunes qu'il ne fallait rien craindre d'Hagrid et tout était rentré dans un ordre relatif.

Saluant la Grosse Dame et entrant dans la Sale Commune, Mérida hésita un moment à aller chasser quelques première année de son fauteuil au coin du feu. Mais si elle s'installait là, nul doute qu'elle ne mettrait pas dix minutes à s'endormir. Mieux valait se contenter d'une des chaises en bois.

Aller, plus que vingt centimètres à écrire, avant de pouvoir atteindre le saint Graal. Son lit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les abords du lac, si paisibles en d'autres temps, étaient maintenant garnis d'immenses gradins, bien qu'ils restent bien moins impressionnants que ceux du terrain de Quidditch.

C'était toutefois suffisant pour donner à Jack une boule au ventre terrible. Il n'avait pas de mal à supporter d'être le centre de l'attention, d'ordinaire. Toutefois, avoir une école entière, deux délégations et un jury qui vous fixent alors que vous êtes en maillot de bain et en plus entre le musculeux Victor Krum et la divine Fleur Delacour, c'était une autre histoire. Jack ne s'était jamais trouvé moche, mais entre ces deux-là, il y avait de quoi se faire quelques complexes. Heureusement, il y avait le monosourcil du Bulgare et la moue dédaigneuse de la blonde pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits non plus.

Et puis il y avait Potter. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux plissés pour essayer de voir quelque chose sans les lunettes qu'il avait dû abandonner et ses côtes saillantes. C'était un peu mesquin, mais Jack était presque content de le voir aussi chétif, parce que ça lui remontait un peu le moral vis-à-vis de sa propre situation.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé, ce qui parut une éternité à Jack qui se les gelait un peu, avec son maillot de bain en plein mois d'avril au sein du parc d'un Château qui, rappelons-le, était très à cheval sur le temps qu'il devait faire, à savoir « Chaud en juin – froid en janvier », Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comme les Champions l'ont découvert grâce à leur Œuf d'or, ou peut-être pas, ils vont devoir plonger au sein du Lac Noir de Poudlard afin de reprendre aux Merrows l'être qui leur est le plus cher. »

L'être le plus cher. Jack sentit la panique monter en lui. Une des personnes la plus chère à son cœur se trouvait ici, à Poudlard. Rapidement, il parcourut la foule, retrouvant le groupe d'Harold, Raiponce et Mérida… Mais pas Lui. Ils lui avaient pris Veilleuse.

« - Pour ce faire, ils auront une heure entière à partir de mon signal de départ. Prêts ? A trois… Un…. Deux… »

Le trois fut étouffé par le BOUM tonitruant du canon de Rusard. Sans attendre, Jack déboucha la première des fioles, protégées elles par un petit sort de Têtenbulle pour qu'elles soient ouvrables sous l'eau, et plongea dans la seconde. L'immonde sensation des branchies qui vous poussent dans le cou survint dans l'instant et la première gorgée d'eau glacée fut pour Jack comme une bonne bouffée d'air frais pendant une journée chaude et humide. Un Sort du Palmipède lui permis de modifier ses mains et ses pieds pour avancer plus efficacement dans l'eau. L'entraînement avait payé. Le tout, maintenant, était de garder un œil sur le temps et sur les créatures du Lac.

Les eaux étaient sombres, comme prévu, mais un simple _Lumos_ lui permis de voir un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas le plein jour, mais c'était mieux que rien. Mettant sa baguette dans un étui fixé au poignet, qui lui permettrait de l'attraper rapidement en cas de pépin, il se mis à avancer. Il avait perdu les autres de vue, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas : le Lac était immense et si Harold n'avait pas pu trouver une carte précise du fond, alors les autres Champions non plus. Ils étaient donc certainement en train de se préparer eux aussi.

Jack se décida à plonger droit vers le fond. D'après Mérida, les Merrows aimaient s'installer tout au fond des lacs qu'elles habitaient. En descendant sans arrêt, il finirait bien par tomber sur leur village. La Gryffondor lui avait aussi conseillé de regarder les algues, étant donné que les sirènes d'eau douce avaient tendance à cultiver les variétés comestibles.

Plus il s'enfonçait, plus les eaux devenaient noires, le soleil n'était plus qu'une minuscule tache au loin. Sentant le bracelet, ensorcelé par Raiponce pour devenir plus petit toutes les vingt-sept minutes, se resserrer autour de son poignet, il se dépêcha d'avaler une autre fiole. Plus que trente minutes. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs strangulots et même le Calamar géant, mais pas une seule Merrows. Où diable pouvaient bien se trouver ses fichues femmes-poissons. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il remonterait à la surface trop tard. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Dumbledore pour ne pas croire la chanson qui prédisait un destin funeste au Trésor arraché une fois l'heure écoulée, mais nul doute que cela lui coûterait des points lors du vote.

Puis, sous le rayon de son Lumos, il aperçut des algues étrangement implantées. Bien trop rangée pour que cela soit naturel. Les fameux champs des Merrows dont parlait Mérida.

Renonçant à la discrétion que lui offrait son premier sort de lumière, il lança un _Lux Maxima_ , illuminant une bien plus grande zone. Au-delà des champs apparurent alors de petites constructions en pierre. Pas vraiment des maisons, plus des entrepôts.

S'approchant d'eux, il l'entendit alors au loin. La chanson de l'œuf.

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

Suivant son oreille, Jack s'enfonça plus loin dans le Lac.

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

Remplaçant les entrepôts, les premières maisons apparurent. Et les premières Merrows aussi. Bien plus laides que l'image de son livre.

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Les cheveux verts flottant, la peau incrustée d'écailles éparses, les dents jaunes et pointues, rien ne donnait envie de s'approcher. Et leur air agressif n'arrangeait rien.

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

Mais ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressait. C'était le chœur, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, chantant au pied de quatre immenses colonnes. Et sur celle de droite, Veilleuse était attaché.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce se mordait les joues. Elle n'était pas loin de percer la peau, mais elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les grandes toiles pendues au milieu du lac. On y projetait, par un habile procédé magique, quelque chose ressemblant énormément au cinéma. Mais au lieu de jeu d'ombres et de lumière, on retransmettait en réalité les souvenirs de quelques personnes judicieusement placées dans le Lac, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Cela demandait une grande maîtrise, car il fallait lier ensemble plusieurs subconscients et un sorcier devait attirer les souvenirs à lui avait de les projeter. Mais les Langues de Plomb étaient doués.

Tous les sorciers présents avaient ainsi pu suivre la progression des quatre champions, même si ils avaient parfois disparu des écrans. Aucun n'avait utilisé la même technique pour respirer sous l'eau. Fleur avait utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle, Harry la Branchiflore. Deux moyens faciles à mettre en place, mais avec des risques. Krum, lui, avait été audacieux. Il avait tenté la transformation en requin. Plutôt bien réussie, d'ailleurs, surtout en prenant en compte que la Métamorphose n'était pas le point fort de Durmstrang, plutôt tourné vers la DCFM.

Des quatre Champions, un seul était déjà remonté à la surface alors que quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il s'agissait de Fleur Delacour. Qui n'avait malheureusement pas réussi 'épreuve. D'après ce que Raiponce avait compris, elle était tombée face à un groupe de strangulots hargneux et avait été obligée d'abandonnée et de remonter. On lui avait alors interdit de replonger, considérant qu'elle avait abandonné. Depuis, elle fixait anxieusement la surface de l'eau. La Serdaigle se demandait qui pouvait bien se trouver là-dessous.

Pour Jack, il s'agissait apparemment de Veilleuse. Le petit garçon avait disparu et il avait semblé tellement excité quelques jours plus tôt qu'il fallait bien ça pour l'avoir empêché d'assister à l'épreuve. Du côté de Potter, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient eux-aussi absents. Mais Raiponce était pratiquement sûre que c'était Ron Weasley son « trésor ». Hermione Granger, qui avait été vue très proche de Viktor Krum, était probablement celui de l'attrapeur bulgare.

Reportant son regard vers l'écran, Raiponce vit que Jack, réapparu il y a quelques temps sur les radars, avaient décroché son trésor, qui était bel et bien Veilleuse, avant de commencer à remonter. Une autre forme se tenait près des piliers, sûrement Potter vu que la forme n'arborait pas une tête de requin, et elle semblait être en conflit avec les Merrows. Connaissant le Gryffondor, il voulait sans doute récupérer ses deux amis au lieu de ne prendre que le jeune Weasley.

Krum était en train d'arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, quand Jack perça soudain à la surface du Lac. Il avait dû remonter en ligne droite. Toujours équipé de branchies, il resta sous l'eau, portant Veilleuse sur son dos pour que ce dernier soit à l'air.

Avec ses deux amis, la blonde dévala les gradins. Normalement, rien de grave n'avait dû arriver. Ils s'étaient entrainés pour ça. Jack n'était pas parfait, il ne maîtrisait pas tous les sorts à la perfection, mais rien de bien grave. Il fallait cependant qu'elle s'en assure.

Quand elle parvint au rivage, Jack était sorti de l'eau. On avait dissipé les effets de la potion, lui permettant de ne pas devoir rester dans le Lac. Quand à Veilleuse, il avait été sorti de son sort de stase et, tout comme son grand frère, était enroulé dans une grande couverture, sous le regard inquiet d'une Mrs Pomfresh pestant contre les directeurs d'écoles inconscients. Le jeune adolescent semblait partagé, à la fois déçu de ne pas avoir assister à l'épreuve et heureux d'être le « plus cher trésor » de son frère.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Sans problème. J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver le village. J'ai cru ne pas y arriver à temps. Mais une fois là-bas, c'était simple. Par contre… Potter était déjà là.

\- Quoi ? Mais il était encore en bas quand tu es arrivé ici.

\- Je sais. Je crois qu'il prend la dernière partie de la chanson très au sérieux. Il semblait vouloir emporter la petite fille aussi.

\- La petite fille ?

\- Probablement de la famille de Fleur. Ils ont déjà donné mes points ?

\- Ah, euh…

\- Tu as eu 47 points, intervint Harold. Tu es le premier revenu, mais tu as dépassé le délai d'une minute. (3). D'ailleurs, les autres devraient se dépêcher où ils vont avoir des scores véritablement bas avec la limite de temps. »

A peine le Gallois eut-il dit ça qu'un être mi-homme mi-poisson(4) surgit soudainement des flots, tenant contre lui une forme plus petite. Krum venait de remonter à la surface, Hermione dans les bras.

Mrs Pomfresh, aidée du Professeur McGonagall, se dépêcha de rendre forme humaine au Bulgare. Une métamorphose ratée pouvait vite devenir très dangereuse si on s'en occupait trop tard. Et à n'en pas douter, Krum aurait été détransformé avant même de partir si on avait écouté l'avis des deux sorcières.

L'attrapeur professionnel obtint quarante points pour ses efforts. Un résultat probablement fortement influencé par son opiniâtre directeur, malgré la métamorphose ratée et le retard. Ne restait plus que Potter, qui traînait. Il avait pris de la Branchiflore, ce qui signifiait qu'il disposait d'environ une heure, un peu plus ou un peu moins selon la qualité de la plante. Sauf que l'heure était dépassée de plusieurs minutes, maintenant.

Soudainement, l'adolescent jaillit comme une fusée de l'eau, entraînant deux corps avec lui. Il s'était apparemment propulsé par magie. Péniblement, il tracta les deux autres personnes, à savoir Weasley et la petite fille dont parlait Jack, vers la rive.

La plus rapide à agir pour récupérer les derniers arrivants ne fut étonnamment pas Mrs Pomfresh, mais Fleur, qui récupéra la fillette et aida Harry à sortir de l'eau. Elle tenait apparemment beaucoup à l'enfant, au point de perdre son air arrogant habituel.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les participants précédents, les jurés ne donnèrent pas leur note directement. Principalement parce que Dumbledore était présentement en train de discuter, à l'aide de cri perçants rappelant ceux de l'œuf, avec ce qui semblait être le chef des Merrows.

Après quelques minutes, le vieillard se releva et parti vers la tribune du jury, qui délibéra un long moment. Et finalement.

« - Après confirmation de la part de la tribu des Merrows que Harry Potter était le premier champion arrivé et qu'il a combattu le peuple de l'eau afin de remonter pas un mais deux otages après constatation de l'absence de Miss Delacour, le jury attribue à Monsieur Harry Potter quarante-cinq points.

\- Tu es à égalité avec lui, constata Mérida.

\- Ouaip, répondit Jack. Tout va se jouer avec la dernière tâche. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour une raison étrange, j'ai l'image de Charlie avec un chapeau de cow-boy en tête depuis le début de l'écriture. Fallait que je le place. Voilà.

(2) Cette partie de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, je la trouve bof, parce que je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des relations classiques. De l'autre, je l'aime bien, parce que c'est du pur Harold qui réfléchit toujours trop avant de tout foutre en l'air sur une action spontanée.

(3) « vrais » point et véritable justification du livre. Je l'ai gardé, mais je trouve ça chelou que Cédric (et ici Jack) ait eu 47/50, vu la mauvaise foi de Karkaroff durant la première tâche.

(4) Et re mi-homme derrière ! … Je ne sais plus d'où vient cette référence. Elle m'a marqué, cependant.

Ce chapitre… Me plaît. Moins que le précédent, mais il me plaît quand même.

Allez, à dans deux semaines !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Retombées

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à son.y, mc arno, Un Fan Accro, Paquerette-san, Plume de Pan, Sheria Pie, LadyWyvern et Zora324 pour leur review !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Réaction de Charlie dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Accro : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour ce qui est du couple Harold/Charlie, avec Emmawh, on était tombé d'accord sur « Dragon's Lovers ». Parce qu'Hicclie ou Charliccup, c'est bof ^^

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que tu recrieras « Enfin » après ce chapitre ^^ Je suis content que la seconde Tâche t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite le fera tout autant :)

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 17 : Retombées**

C'était l'esprit occupé qu'Harold nettoyait l'enclos du Suédois à Museau Court resté à Poudlard. La magie ne pouvant être utilisée, le fumier de dragon y réagissant très mal, c'était un travail long et pénible. Mais les stages à la Réserve l'avait habitué et il avait même fini par apprécier. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, comme depuis un mois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'occasion de réfléchir. Encore moins avec Charlie qui était soudainement devenu beaucoup moins loquace et tactile, ce qui était limite effrayant quand on connaissait le bonhomme, et ce depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Qui remontait à presque un mois. Un mois que les deux hommes se contentaient d'échanger le strict minimum, chacun dans sa zone de sécurité.

Jusque-là, la préparation de Jack pour la Seconde Tâche l'avait occupé, le Gallois avait donc mis ce problème de côté. Mais maintenant que la Tâche était passée et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la révélation de la nature de la dernière épreuve, le problème lui revenait en pleine face.

Embrasser Charlie avait été une idée idiote. Ecouter le Chat, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus apparu depuis, lui dire qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer, une erreur. Croire qu'il avait la moindre chance, une bêtise monumentale. Résultat, il avait foutu en l'air une des relations qui lui était la plus précieuse. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. Si encore il avait craqué après une des nombreuses soirées alcoolisées qui suivaient les soins apportés au dragon, il aurait pu prétexter ne pas tenir l'alcool. Mais après la journée à Londres ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « Désolé, le chocolat m'est monté à la tête » ?

D'un geste rageur, il balança une nouvelle pelletée de bouse.

« - Le but, c'est de le mettre dans la brouette, pas à côté. »

Surpris, Harold se retourna pour se retrouver face à Charlie, qui arborait son fameux sourire que le Gallois trouvait à croquer, le regardant par-dessus les sangles qu'il était occupé à réparer. Puis, semblant se rappeler la situation, le sourire du roux se transforma en moue gênée, avant de baisser les yeux vers son ouvrage.

Agacé, Harold craqua. Plantant sa fourche dans le tas fumant, il se dirigea vers le petit établi, s'asseyant en face du dresseur de dragon. Qui osa un timide coup d'œil avant de rebaisser les yeux vers l'ouvrage de cuir.

« - Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je dois finir ça.

\- Tu comptes emmener le dragon quelque part ?

\- Non…

\- Alors ça attendra. »

Un air surpris se peignit sur le visage du roux. Il n'avait jamais dû voir Harold autoritaire. C'est vrai qu'il l'était rarement. A la réserve, on obéissait ou on finissait grillé avant de comprendre. Le reste du temps, il ne se montrait intransigeant que lorsqu'il devait enseigner des choses dangereuses à ses amis, comme voler sur le dos de Krokmou.

« - Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé quand on est revenu de Londres. Je t'ai embrassé sur un coup de tête. Je préfère… Je préfère que l'on oublie ça. »

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, le roux fixa alors ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Moi je ne veux pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas oublier, Harold. J'ai même envie de recommencer.

\- Recomm… ?

\- Recommencer. T'attraper par la nuque et t'embrasser(1). Ce que je ferai certainement si tu ne sentais pas le fumier et moi le produit de tannage.(2)

\- Mais… Mais tu…

\- Mais je ?

\- Ça fait un mois que tu ne me parles quasiment pas, que tu m'évites et…

\- Et je ne savais pas si tu avais eu réellement envie de m'embrasser ce jour-là ou si c'était un juste… Arrivé. J'ai voulu te laisser le temps de mettre tout ça au clair. Et tu l'as pris, ce temps.

\- Je… Je ne…

\- Je te propose quelque chose : laissons tomber les corvées d'aujourd'hui, on aura bien le temps demain. On va aller se changer, histoire de sentir un peu meilleur, puis on va s'installer autour de la table et mettre les choses à plat. Ça te va ? »

Incapable de trouver les mots, lui qui était prêt à partir en croisade quelques minutes avant, le plus jeune hocha la tête, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il allait avoir besoin d'eau. Froide, histoire de bien se remettre les idées en place. Parce que l'image de Charlie basculant l'établi pour l'embrasser ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. Et ce, malgré les odeurs.

Une fois propre, le brun s'installa dans le salon, laissant la place au dresseur. Perdu, il commença à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela pouvait se passer ainsi. Dans sa tête, plusieurs possibilités avaient coexisté, allant de rejet pur et simple du roux à une acceptation bancale des excuses d'Harold. Mais l'imaginer lui dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, ça n'avait même pas effleuré le Poufsouffle.

Quand le Weasley réapparut enfin, Harold avait déjà commencé à grignoter les ongles de sa seconde main.

« - Bon, fit le roux, s'asseyant face au Gallois. Je crois que je te dois quelques explications.

\- Des explications ?

\- Tu me plais. Depuis ton premier séjour à la Réserve.

\- Je te plais ? Mais tu n'es pas…

\- Gay ? C'est l'image que j'ai donné. Le Chevalier Blanc attendant que sa Princesse se montre. Ça donnait le change auprès des parents et des amis. Le monde des sorciers n'est peut-être pas très regardant à ce niveau-là, mais il reste pas mal de réactions homophobes, tant chez les enfants de sorciers que chez les nés-moldus(3). Et j'avais quatre petits frères à Poudlard. Bref, passons. Tu me plaisais. Mais tu avais seize ans. Tu sentais encore le lait.

\- Hé !

\- Ne le prends pas mal, on est tous arrivé à la Réserve comme ça. Donc, tu me plaisais, mais j'ai préféré attendre. Et j'ai bien fait. En deux mois, tu étais déjà bien différent du petit Gallois arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt. Et à chaque fois que tu revenais, que je te revoyais, je te trouvais changé. En mieux. Alors, quand je suis revenu ici, pour la première tâche, J. m'a dit de foncer.

\- J. t'as… J. est au courant ? s'exclama Harold.

\- Comme la plupart des dresseurs de la Réserve. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour cacher mes sentiments. Il s'est d'ailleurs bien amusé à nous mettre dans la même chambre, l'été dernier. Donc, quand nous sommes revenus ici, j'ai décidé d'essayer de te séduire. Mais tu n'es pas facile. Ou je ne suis pas doué. Sûrement un peu des deux. Alors maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce que toi tu veux réellement. »

Harold, toujours estomaqué devant ces révélations, se retint de dire à Charlie qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de le séduire. Bon sang, si le roux s'était contenté de lui dire ça il y a quelques mois, Harold n'aurait pas pris une seconde de réflexion.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le Gallois quitta sa chaise, contourna la table et se retrouva face à Charlie. Qui le regardait, une légère appréhension dans les yeux. Puis, doucement, le brun se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux (4). Sans s'enfuir, cette fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Raiponce déposa la tasse de thé noir qu'elle était occupée à siroter entre deux morceaux de pain grillé et tendit le bras. Rapidement, une petite chouette chevêche descendit en piqué et vint s'y poser. Gratifiant l'oiseau d'un bout de lard, elle entreprit de défaire de sa main libre le lacet qui retenait le journal à la patte du volatile.

La chouette repartie, elle reprit sa tasse, tout en parcourant le journal. Son petit rituel, c'était de ne jamais commencer par la Une. Elle lisait les petits trucs. Les potins. Les offres pour divers objets à vendre. Et même la rubrique nécrologique, parce que c'était toujours utile de savoir qui avait passé l'arme à gauche (5). Puis, une fois cela fait, elle retournait à la première page et lisait les articles plus importants.

C'est donc après avoir appris la mort de Mrs. Helena Rinhound, une veuve centenaire, mariée pas moins de sept fois, que Raiponce se retrouva face à une Une qui manqua de la faire exploser de rire. Qui diable avait bien eu l'idée d'écrire qu'Hermione Granger était une sirène qui mangeait à plusieurs râteliers, cherchant l'amant le plus riche et célèbre ?

Ah. Rita Skeeter. Evidemment. Elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune Gryffondor avait bien pu faire à la journaliste, mais Raiponce espérait pour elle que la plus âgée trouverait vite une autre victime. Skeeter était connue pour pouvoir vous couler votre réputation en quelques articles. Elle avait le don de tourner les histoires banales en suite d'anecdotes sordides. De plus, elle publiait dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui était le quotidien le plus lu du monde magique anglais. Granger allait être affichée dans les trois-quarts des chaumières magique du Royaume-Uni.

Il était tout de même désespérant, se dit la Serdaigle, de constater que la Une du journal le plus vendu se concentrait sur une histoire de mœurs adolescente. Ne se passait-il donc rien dans le Monde Sorcier ? Le Conseil des Mages allait bientôt élire le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Même si il était quasi-certain que Fudge allait être réélu, il aurait été intéressant de faire un article dessus.

Soupirant, elle referma le journal, qu'elle déposa sur la table pour le suivant qui le voudrait. A cinq mornilles pièce, autant le laisser en libre-service. Ramassant son sac, elle prit la direction du parc. Aujourd'hui avait lieu une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle devait retrouver Mérida aux calèches dans dix minutes. A la base, elle avait prévu d'y aller avec Alexandre, mais ils avaient, d'un commun accord, mis un terme à leur relation il y a deux jours. Les amours de vacances n'étaient pas faits pour durer ou pour reprendre. Elle avait cru pouvoir faire tenir leur couple, mais s'était se battre contre des moulins.(6) Mieux valait se quitter en bon termes que de s'aigrir de la présence de l'autre.

Grimpant dans la calèche, elle sortit un livre de son sac, un roman policier moldu qu'elle avait trouvé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue au village sorcier. Mérida ne serait probablement pas à l'heure, alors autant se mettre à l'aise. Elle avait bien proposé à Harold et Jack de venir, histoire de se refaire une sortie à quatre, mais le Serpentard avait promis à Alice d'aller avec elle et le Gallois devait apparemment s'occuper du dragon avec Charlie. Il y passait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de temps. Ce qui avait étonné Raiponce, qui avait appris en SACM que les dragons s'en sortaient très bien tout seuls la majeure partie du temps. Mais bon, c'étaient eux les dresseurs. Peut-être le Suédois était un dragon particulièrement dépendant.

Comme attendu, Mérida arriva à la dernière minute. Essoufflée et rouge.

« - Désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillée.

\- Comme d'habitude. »

Elle tendit le petit baluchon qu'elle avait préparé à son amie, un sac contenant deux pommes et un sandwich.

« - Merci ! s'exclama Mérida, croquant dans la pomme. Je croyais avoir le temps de passer prendre quelque chose, mais je me suis retrouvée bloquée dans la foule.

\- Parle pas la bouche pleine, tu vas mettre des postillons de pomme partout.

\- Oups, désolée, répondit la rousse, apparemment aucunement désolée. Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part en particulier, aujourd'hui ?

\- Juste racheter de l'encre chez Scribenpen. Et peut-être passer voir chez le libraire s'ils ont la suite de ce livre. Et toi ?

\- Juste chez l'apothicaire. J'ai besoin de plumes de roc.

\- Des plumes de roc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Moi, rien, mais les jumeaux en veulent. Et comme ils sont interdits de sorties au village depuis qu'ils ont fait exploser Derviche&Bang, c'est moi qui fait les courses. Dans certains cas, ça me permet de ne pas payer quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'accumule les services rendus. »

Raiponce hocha la tête, comprenant le raisonnement. Il n'était pas bon avoir des dettes envers les jumeaux Weasley et ils étaient de bons atouts à avoir dans la manche. Arrivée au village, les deux filles descendirent de la calèche. Heureusement qu'il y avait plusieurs départs de calèche. Près de cent-cinquante étudiants qui déferlaient sur le tranquille petit bourg, ce serait un carnage. Sans compter la quarantaine d'élèves étrangers qui s'était ajoutée cette année.

Comme il n'était que neuf heures et demi, Raiponce avait donc tout le loisir d'observer les élèves qui avaient fait le voyage en même temps qu'elle. Elle identifiait quelques têtes connues, ainsi qu'une grande majorité d'élèves de Durmstrang. Et du coin de l'œil, elle crut même apercevoir un duo qui ressemblait étrangement à Harold et Charlie, à savoir un brun assez fluet et un roux assez costaud. Mais les deux étant en train de prendre soin d'un dragon, c'était impossible qu'ils soient là.

La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée, elle était célibataire depuis une semaine, ce qui était à la fois un peu déprimant et libérateur, et sa meilleure amie semblait d'une humeur radieuse. Bref, ça allait être une bonne journée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack ne savait pas où se mettre. Ni quoi faire exactement. Avec Andréa, c'était relativement simple, elle s'occupait de tout. Prévoir les rendez-vous, les moments à deux… Elle faisait même la conversation toute seule.

Avec Alice, c'était une autre paire de manche. Oh, bien sûr, elle parlait, mais elle était beaucoup plus avare de parole qu'Andréa. Le pire était sans conteste quand elle l'écoutait en souriant. Jack avait toujours vécu avec des femmes ayant beaucoup de choses à dire. Sa mère, sa sœur, puis Raiponce et Mérida. Alors se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui désirait autant l'écouter qu'être écouter, c'était perturbant. Très perturbant. D'autant plus que ce sourire dévoilait de petites rides d'expressions au coin des yeux.

Bref, il était au Trois Balais et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se concentrait donc sur sa choppe de Bièraubeurre en espérant que le silence gênant ne s'éterniserait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Alice sembla avoir pitié.

« - J'ai été très impressionnée par ta performance durant la Seconde Tâche. Comme beaucoup de mes camarades. On ne s'attendait pas à voir un Champion utiliser une potion. D'après Mme Maxime, elle est très compliquée. »

Ah. Potion et Tournoi. Ça, il pouvait gérer.

\- Merci. Mes amis m'ont aidé à la réaliser. Le tout, c'est d'être précis. Quand on a les bons ingrédients et le bon matériel, suffit d'être rigoureux et de suivre la recette. La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas ça et se sentent obligés d' _innover_ alors que les techniques de base sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants.

\- Dévier de la recette peut parfois donner des résultats intéressants.

\- Quand on fait de la recherche, oui. Quand on a besoin d'une potion, c'est plus risqué qu'autre chose. On pense toujours savoir comment vont réagir les ingrédients, mais il suffit de peu, qu'un soit un peu moins frais, qu'il fasse plus froid, que la découpe soit moins fine… Pleins de raisons pour lesquelles une potion peu se transformer en produit dangereux. Et… »

Se rendant compte qu'il s'emportait, Jack se tut, rougissant. Quand on parlait de potion, il perdait vite sa retenue.

« - Désolé, je dois te paraître ennuyeux à parler de potion.

\- Non, non, c'était intéressant. »

Jack levant un sourcil, légèrement surpris. Était-elle sincère ? Difficile à dire. Pour ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir pour lui faire plaisir. Comme la fois où il avait tenté de s'habiller un poil mieux un weekend et que la première chose qu'elle lui avait dit en le voyant c'était que son vieux pull bleu délavé lui allait mieux. Elle était d'une honnêteté qui frisait parfois l'impolitesse. De ce côté-là, elle lui rappelait un peu Mérida, mais en moins garçonne. Heureusement, c'était la seule chose chez elle qui rappelait la rousse à Jack. Mérida était une excellente amie, mais ils n'étaient absolument pas faits pour aller ensemble.

« - Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? proposa soudainement la jeune fille. On m'a dit que Derviche&Bang valait le coup d'œil, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps chez Honeyduke les fois précédentes que je n'ai jamais le temps d'y aller. Il faudrait aussi que je passe chez le libraire, mais si tu n'as pas le temps…

\- Non, c'est très bien. Je devais aussi passer chez Derviche&Bang. Les Jumeaux ont besoin d'un peu de matériel.(7) »

Avalant le fond de son verre, Jack se leva, tendant la main à sa compagne.

Le passage au bazar de Pré-au-Lard fut relativement rapide. Jack acheta la brosse exfoliante magique dont les Jumeaux avaient besoin(8) et Alice, après un tour, craqua pour un collier en forme de fer à cheval auquel était associé un sortilège d'esprit calme. Quand Jack s'étonna de cet achat, elle lui donna un sourire doux, avant de répondre.

« - Je perds parfois le contrôle. Petite, j'avais de grosses crises de colère. J'ai appris à garder mon calme, mais parfois ça ressort. Je cherchais un collier comme celui-là depuis longtemps, mais les objets enchantés sont rares en France, on préfère ensorceler les lieux. Ma maison l'est. Mais pour les objets, c'est compliqué, alors je profite d'être en Angleterre. Vous êtes vraiment bons pour ça.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais même pas qu'on était spécialisés là-dedans.

\- La plupart des pays en ont une. Au niveau des écoles, mais aussi au niveau de la formation. Les pays de l'est sont plus portés sur les créatures magiques, par exemples.

\- Comme la Réserves de Roumanie ?

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça que pas mal d'élèves bougent après leur scolarité classique. Par exemple, les meilleurs potionnistes sont allemands. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Snape. S'il voulait réellement exceller dans le domaine des potions, il devrait faire un apprentissage chez un maître allemand. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi ce pays. Si l'Histoire de la Magie leur apprenait ça, plutôt que les sempiternelles guerres de gobelins, peut-être aurait-il la force de ne pas s'endormir en cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à la librairie. Pendant qu'Alice discutait avec le vendeur afin de savoir s'il avait ou non en stock le livre dont elle avait besoin, Jack flânait entre les rayons. Il n'était pas porté lecture mais sa mère lui disait toujours que tant qu'à être dans une librairie, autant regarder, parce qu'on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber. Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

 _« Les Voies Telluriques : comprendre la magie des Anciens »_

Le livre avait l'air vieux. Ce qui était logique, étant donné qu'il était dans la zone « Seconde main ». Mais celui-là était tellement abîmé qu'il semblait plus être de quinzième ou seizième main. Mais plus incroyable que son état, c'était le sujet dont il traitait. « Voie Tellurique » était un des noms que l'on donnait au Leys. D'après ce qu'il en savait, les livres sur le sujet se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. D'une part parce que c'était un genre de magie assez obscur et d'autre part parce que de nombreux ouvrages avaient été détruits, jugés « trop dangereux ».

Sans hésiter, Jack saisit le livre et passa rapidement à la caisse. Il allait avoir de la lecture pour ce soir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le vent ébouriffait ses plumes. Mon dieu, si elle n'avait pas eu ça, elle aurait probablement tourné folle depuis longtemps. Enfin, plus folle qu'une fille qui a des visions incontrôlables, entendons-nous. Ce qui plaçait déjà la barre assez haut. Bref.

Profitant d'un courant d'air ascendant, elle monta encore plus haut. Le soleil descendait doucement derrière la Forêt Interdite. La lumière tamisée du couchant donnait à cette zone si dangereuse une allure irréelle, les pins s'illuminant de tendres couleurs chaudes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Elle proposerait bien à Harold d'aller y faire un tour dans la semaine. Ni elle ni lui n'avait réellement eu le temps de se consacrer à cela, cette année, alors qu'ils se l'étaient promis durant les vacances. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient chamboulé leurs plans. Ils avaient à peine le temps de se voir, entre l'aide qu'ils apportaient à Jack, les cours, le travail du Gallois avec Charlie, ses propres leçons avec Maugrey… Même les sorties Pré-au-Lard, comme celle de la semaine dernière, n'étaient plus une occasion pour se retrouver, tellement ils avaient à faire. C'était terrible de grandir.

Penchant son corps, elle vira de bord, descendant vers les serres de botanique. Elle commençait à se fatiguer après un si long vol. La roseraie, souvent vide à cette heure-ci, ferait un parfait lieu de repos. Et même si quelqu'un la voyait, les Augurey n'étaient pas rares dans la région. Dun mouvement gracieux que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonné un oiseau pareil de savoir faire, elle se posa près de la fontaine qui trônait au cœur du jardin de rose.

La pièce d'eau représentait Pyrame et Thisbé, deux amants malheureux qui, par une suite de hasards, avaient tous deux trouvé la mort.(9) Mais ce n'était pas tant pour les amants, qui laissaient la jeune fille indifférent, que pour l'eau de la fontaine, qui étaient suffisamment propre pour qu'elle s'y désaltère après un aussi long vol. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait en tant qu'humaine, mais la forme d'oiseau lui enlevait pas mal de barrières.

Plongeant son bec dans l'eau, elle but de longues gorgées.

 _« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle quittée ? »_

Quoi ?

 _« Je voudrais juste qu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis. »_

Oh non, non, pas maintenant.

 _« Tous des connards. »_

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. La tristesse. L'incompréhension. La solitude. Une avalanche de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Qui appartenaient à des élèves qui étaient venus épancher leur cœur dans cette fontaine ou qui viendraient le faire. La frontière entre passé et futur devenait vite floue. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

Non, le plus urgent, c'était que l'augurey paniquait. Et qu'elle venait de perdre le contrôle. Dans une suite de mouvements désordonnés, l'oiseau s'envola à tire-d'aile loin de tous ces sentiments. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois qu'une crise de vision avait commencé, tout pouvait en provoquer une nouvelle. En survolant le parc, elle le vit soudain rougi de sang puis la seconde d'après rempli d'élèves profitant du soleil de midi. Elle vit la forêt brûler et des monstres en sortir. C'est dans cet état de confusion intense, tentant de surmonter les visions et de récupérer le contrôle d'un animagus qui entendait bien le garder, qu'elle percuta un mur.

Et en une seconde, le monde devint noir.

Quand elle revint à elle, Mérida était confortablement installée. Et, vu le cri pitoyable qu'elle poussa quand elle tenta de parler, toujours un oiseau. Mais le sentiment d'être couverte de plume était déjà un sacré indice, même sans ça.

« - Te voilà de retour parmi nous, mon beau. Tu t'es pris un sacré choc. »

Elle connaissait cette voix.

« - J'ai cru que t'allais rester sonné plus longtemps, d'ailleurs. T'as fait une de ces marques dans ma porte. »

Un coup d'œil, bien qu'elle dû batailler quelques secondes pour parvenir à lever la tête, lui confirma ses doutes. Elle était tombée chez Charlie. Coup de pot. Non seulement c'était un des meilleurs pour la remettre rapidement en forme, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'Harold allait sans doute passer d'ici peu. Il la reconnaîtrait et l'aiderait à s'échapper efficacement. En attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de la chaleur et du confort de ce tas de couverture.

Ecoutant Charlie babiller, parlait-il toujours autant ?, elle laissa son regard parcourir la chaumière. Elle avait déjà rendu visite à son cousin, mais elle n'avait jamais prêté attention au lieu où il vivait. C'était pas bien grand, une pièce principale qui faisait office de salon-cuisine-salle à manger, une autre plus petite avec chambre et salle de bain.

Avec douceur, l'homme, qui s'était approché quand Mérida observait les lieux, posa sa main sur sa tête. Quand il constata que l'oiseau n'était plus trop nerveux, il attrapa le bec et y glissa une potion au gout infect, mais qui eut pour effet de faire disparaitre les maux de crâne de la jeune fille. Cette dernière hésita un instant à se retransformer devant son cousin, mais c'était risqué. Elle n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens, elle venait d'avaler un médicament qui, de base, était destiné à des animaux et Charlie n'était pas le plus doué de la famille en métamorphose. Mieux valait attendre de pouvoir partir tranquillement et de trouver Raiponce.

Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Harold.

« - Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé de si extraordinaire ? », demanda ce dernier en… déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Charlie ?

Mérida essayait de tout replacer dans l'ordre. Harold venait d'embrasser Charlie. Qui n'avait pas protesté et qui avait même approfondi le baiser. Et il tenait actuellement la main du Gallois. Cela voulait dire que…

« - Tu vas voir, répondit le roux en souriant. Il s'est cogné contre ma porte. »

Quand Harold se retrouva face à un Augurey bien connu qui pratiquait la variante aviaire de la mâchoire décrochée, il sut qu'il allait devoir donner quelques explications.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Insérez hurlement d'Emmawh ici : « ENFIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

(2) Les produits pour tanner et entretenir le cuir, ça pue. Horriblement. On utilise notamment de l'amoniaque. Qui est un produit présent dans l'urine (et qui lui donne en partie son odeur). On a d'ailleurs utilisé l'urine chez les tanneurs très longtemps (et on l'utilise encore dans certains pays). Voilà, c'était la minute science et tue-l'amour.

(3) Oui parce que selon JK Rowling, les Sorciers sont très tolérants vis-à-vis de la couleur de peau et de la sexualité. Moi je pointe plutôt la flemme de développer cet aspect de la société. Parce que quand on est assez con pour faire de la ségrégation sur le principe du sang, on s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

(4) Bon, pas de gros baisers baveux. Mais je suis pas fan des combats de langue (et vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de microbes qui vous échangez avec votre partenaire quand votre salive joue aux vases communicants).

(5) Expression que j'adore (juste derrière « Manger les pissenlits par la racine », pour ce qui est des expressions morbides), mais très dure à placer en temps ordinaires.

(6) Les sorciers lisent-ils Don Quichotte ?

(7) Multiplier les agents de liaison et éviter d'utiliser des moyens de transports facilement retournables comme les hiboux. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais génies du mal.

(8) Mieux vaut ne pas savoir pourquoi ils en ont besoin.

(9) Pour faire court : Thisbé attends Pyrame dans un coin reculé, car leurs parents reprouvent leur amour. Un lion à la gueule ensanglantée apparaît et attrape le châle de Thisbé qui parvient à s'enfuir. Découvrant le voile sanglant et déchiré en arrivant, Pyrame pense sa bien-aimée morte et se suicide. Thisbé, revenant sur ses pas pour retrouver son homme, le découvre mort et se donne elle-aussi la mort. Joie, bonheur et licornes.

Je sais, c'est moche de vous laisser sur une fin pareille ^^

Sinon, j'ai fait mon décompte et il reste environ quatre à cinq chapitres. Tout dépend de comment je gère le final de la 3e tâche, ce qui va être complexe étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'un seul des quatre qui y assiste en direct. Bref, je sens que je vais me filer des maux de tête ^^

A dans deux semaines !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Explications et Réflexions

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à Loupiote54, Isis Nephtys, Sunwings, mc arno, Blue/son.y, Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste, Un Fan Acro, Plume de Pan, Gayl, Paquerette-san, Arrianrod et LadyWyvern pour leur review ! (Vous avez fait péter le compteur cette semaine. Retour de vacance ?)

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Blue : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'aime aussi beaucoup la partie de Mérida (même si elle a perdu un peu de sa superbe dans le tas ^^). Jack est bien amoureux d'Alice, seulement, comme il le dit, elle est très différente d'Andréa ou des autres femmes qu'il côtoient, qui ont une présence très forte. Et non, quand je dis « En direct », c'est vraiment en direct. Sans spoil, si la majeure partie de l'épreuve est visible par le public, la scène dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton ne peut être vue que part Jack et Harry. Sauf que c'est une grosse partie de la résolution de l'intrigue de l'arc. Et je ne dirais rien vis-à-vis de la mort potentielle de qui que ce soit )

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Acro : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Il ne peut pas toujours y avoir de l'action ^^ Raiponce finira bien en « vrai couple » (même si ses amoureux précédents n'étaient pas des faux ^^). C'est juste qu'elle a une adolescence classique de ce point de vue là : elle tombe amoureuse, le temps passe, les sentiments que l'on croyait éternels s'effritent, et puis ça recommence. Le truc, c'est que comme ses amis ont des aventures romantiques moins classiques et qu'en plus JKR nous a habitué à une jeunesse sorcière relativement prude, bah ça contraste un peu. Mais pour travailler avec des ados, Raiponce est une ado classique côté amoureux ^^

Côté Alice, c'est un perso que j'aime bien, donc elle va probablement rester quelques temps. Ou finir par exister dans la fic indépendamment de son histoire amoureuse avec Jack.  
Et Mérida est une célibataire, ouaip (on en reparle un peu dans ce chapitre). Pour l'enquête, à la base, cela devait durer un peu plus longtemps, puis j'ai eu l'idée du dernier chapitre ^^

Et le mot « qualitatif » existe, mais avec « qu » mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'il soit applicable ici ^^

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Nope, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre-là. Et pas beaucoup non plus dans celui qui vient. L'action devrait réellement débuter dans deux chapitre, soit le 21.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 19 : Explications et réflexions**

Mérida attendait. Assise à l'arbre-table, cet arbre télépathe qui avait pris la forme d'une des tables de la Grande Salle au moment de choisir sa forme définitive. C'était là qu'elle avait proposé à Harold de se retrouver après qu'il lui eut permis de s'échapper de la petite maison de son cousin Charlie Weasley. Le brun avait, sur le moment, voulu lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de voir, à savoir son cousin préféré et son meilleur ami s'embrassant, mais elle lui avait demandé de reporter ça au lendemain. Charlie, croyant avoir affaire à un Augurey s'étant pris une porte, venait de lui administrer une dose de cheval pour calmer la douleur et l'endormir. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Elle avait donc donné rendez-vous au brun ici même, à 14 heures. Et vu qu'il était presque quart, soit il s'était dégonflé, soit il était encore tombé dans une aventure quelconque. Probablement la seconde option. Harold semblait littéralement les attirer. Le pire restant le jour où, totalement par hasard, il était tombé sur un œuf de dragon en se baladant dans la forêt. Le genre de choses qui n'arrivaient que dans les livres. Il était donc probablement en train de se débattre avec une créature quelconque échappée du cours de SACM ou en train d'aider un élève dont le sortilège avait mal tourné.

Prenant son mal en patience, ce qui lui arrivait rarement mais pour le coup, elle avait vraiment envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, elle sortit de son sac la carte de la Forêt, qu'elle et Harold avait entrepris de compléter quelques années plus tôt. Mais la Forêt étant vaste et les sorties moins fréquentes, elle n'était toujours pas complète.

Ils avaient même établi tout un code de symboles pour signifier les endroits intéressants, ceux où on pouvait trouver des ingrédients rares ou les endroits dangereux. Ceux où, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils avaient vécu leurs meilleures aventures. Comme l'antre des Acromentules, des araignées surdimensionnées originaires de Bornéo et friandes de chair fraîche. Ils essayaient d'en rester éloignés, mais pour les besoins du Projet A, ils avaient dû s'y aventurer afin de récupérer de la soie d'Acromentule. Ce qui avait donné lieu à tout un spectacle d'acrobates et à une course-poursuite mémorables incluant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Un craquement fit redresser la tête à Mérida. Harold venait d'arriver. Pieds nus, comme souvent quand il se promenait en forêt tranquillement. La jeune fille, qui n'était pourtant pas peureuse, n'aurait fait pareil pour rien au monde. Pas dans un bois où vivaient de fausses feuilles mortes anthropophages et d'autres créatures du même acabit.

« - Salut, fit l'adolescent, alors qu'ils se regardaient en chiens de faïences.(1)

\- Salut. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis sur la route. Une dizaines de pitiponk(2) se sont enfuis au premier sous-sol.

\- Je vois. »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer. Puis Mérida se lança.

« - Alors… Toi et Charlie… Vous êtes… Ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu après la deuxième tâche. Mais on se tourne autour depuis plus longtemps. C'est… Compliqué.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru… De ce bord-là. Lui non plus, à vrai dire. Enfin, la famille se demandait s'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un en Roumanie, mais j'avoue qu'on n'avait pas pensé à toi.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour cacher que je préférais les garçons. Et je n'aurais pas pensé à moi non plus comme partenaire pour Charlie. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment bien assortis.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire… Regarde Charlie et regarde-moi. Il est beau, gentil, travailleur, amusant… Il pourrait trouver mieux que moi. Facilement. »

Mérida se retint de taper sur le crâne épais de son ami. Elle détestait sa manie de se dévaloriser. Elle devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas un canon de beauté. Mais il avait son charme et toutes ses autres qualités qui faisaient que Mérida pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que Charlie voyait en Harold. Parce que Charlie était un amoureux des dragons et qu'il retrouvait dans le Gallois ce même feu qui brûlait en lui. En parlant de dragon…

« - Tu lui as dit pour Krokmou ? demanda-t-elle, interrompant son ami dans sa tirade défaitiste.

\- Pas encore. Tu sais… Pour le moment, on se voit tout le temps. Pendant les vacances, ce sera la même chose. C'est facile de faire tenir une relation comme ça. Mais l'année prochaine, on va être séparé plusieurs mois. Si on est encore ensemble après ça, je lui dirai. De toute façon, après mes ASPIC, j'irai probablement en Roumanie. Je m'arrangerai pour que Krok' rentre dans le cheptel de la réserve. »

La rousse hocha la tête. C'était du pur Harold. Un plan réfléchi jusqu'au détail. Qui capoterait probablement quelque part, comme d'habitude, mais bon.

« - Tu sais, reprit-elle, j'avais fini par croire que tu étais comme moi. Bien tout seul. Et qu'on aurait passé nos après-midi à se moquer des amoureux éperdus autour d'une bière.

\- Tu… Tu finiras par trouver la personne qu'il te faut, Mérida.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » rétorqua-t-elle un peu brusquement

Harold, surpris du mouvement d'humeur, haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu sais, depuis que je suis gamine, ma mère me bassine avec mon futur mariage. Et même Raiponce, ces derniers temps, n'arrête pas. Dès qu'elle voit un joli garçon, elle me fait « Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? » ou « Il a l'air de te trouver à son goût ».

\- Elle pense bien faire. Elle est bien quand elle est en couple. Même si elle ne le reste pas toujours très longtemps. Elle croit que toi aussi…

\- Elle croit mal. Elle ne comprend pas que je suis bien toute seule. Je… Je peux faire ce que je veux. Pas de compte à rendre. Pas besoin de faire attention. Pas besoin de dégager du temps. Je… J'aime ma vie comme elle est. J'aime être célibataire. »

Harold ne sut quoi dire. Mérida ne lui en demandait pas tant. Elle lui demandait juste de comprendre. Parce qu'il était probablement un des rares de son entourage à pouvoir le faire, étant donné que lui aussi avait des amours particuliers(3).

Et Harold comprit. Peut-être pas le ressentit de Mérida, mais ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sans un mot, il se leva, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et encercla les épaules de la jeune fille de son bras. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était ce qui lui fallait. Juste du soutien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce, calée entre deux hautes étagères, essayait de respirer calmement. Si elle commençait à stresser, elle allait faire des bêtises et nul doute que Mrs. Pince débarquerait. Ce qui serait extrêmement mauvais, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans la Réserve.

Certes, elle avait en sa possession une autorisation dûment signée de McGonagall l'autorisant à consulter des livres normalement interdits, mais tous concernaient la Métamorphose. Dont les étagères se trouvaient quatre rangées plus loin par rapport à où elle se trouvait, à savoir le coin consacré aux magies non-orthodoxe. Mais c'était ici qu'elle avait le plus de chances de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulait savoir comment fonctionnait la Magie des Leys.

Elle aurait pu évidemment demander à Harold, mais le jeune homme devenait très évasif quand on abordait le sujet. Alors si elle venait lui demander ce qui faisait qu'un sorcier était capable de se plonger dans la magie Sauvage et comment cela marchait exactement, il allait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Déjà qu'il avait fait promettre à Jack, avec l'aide de la mère de ce dernier, de ne rien dire à personne parce que « c'était trop dangereux ». Raiponce jugeait elle-même de ce qui était dangereux pour elle, merci.

Puisqu'on ne voulait pas lui expliquer, elle allait trouver elle-même. Ce qu'était la Magie Sauvage, les Leys, comment ça fonctionnait et comment y puiser. C'était un atout incontestable à mettre dans sa manche. Une réserve de magie constante et des possibilités frisant l'infini. De quoi pouvoir se protéger et protéger les autres en cas de soucis. Et vu les évènements du début d'année, les soucis n'allaient peut-être pas tarder. Raiponce avait franchement de mal à croire que la Marque des Ténèbres avait resurgi juste par nostalgie d'un mangemort esseulé. Quelqu'un qui avait à ce point soif de terreur était de mauvais augure. Au mieux, il resterait seul et ne produirait que peu de dommages, au pire il parviendrait à rassembler des gens lui ressemblant. Dans tous les cas, ça sentait mauvais.

Saisissant un nouveau livre, elle parcourut rapidement la table des matières. La liste des chapitres était à donner des sueurs froides, entre les sorts de torture et ceux de transformations. Reposant rapidement le livre, elle en sortit un autre, tout en priant pour ne pas tomber sur un exemplaire hurlant. Normalement, Mrs Pince les indiquaient, mais comme elle n'était pas censée s'en approcher, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer ne pas se tromper.

Reposant un énième livre, elle ressortit sa liste. Elle avait retranscrit toutes les caractéristiques de la Magie Sauvage et des Leys qu'elle avait pu grappiller auprès d'Harold et de la mère de Jack. Elle pouvait déjà barrer « Magie noire ». Si le Ministère l'avait effectivement classé dans cette catégorie, c'était aussi beaucoup trop vaste. Elle avait espéré trouver quelques pistes, mais rien. Autant passer au second mot.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle avait déjà épuisé cinq mots de la liste. Mais il lui en restait encore une petite dizaine. Heureusement que l'autorisation de McGonagall n'était pas restrictive en temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus en perdre trop, étant donné le travail conséquent qu'elle devait rendre à son professeur.

Passant à un nouveau mot, elle fit glisser sa main le long des reliures, tout en évitant celles qui ressemblaient un peu trop à de la peau humaine à son goût, tentant de trouver quelque chose rentrant dans la catégorie « énergie ». C'était un mot qui revenait assez souvent dans les discours des deux praticiens, à savoir qu'il s'agissait de puiser directement dans l'énergie terrestre. Elle finit par sélectionner une énorme encyclopédie qui s'intitulait « Les Grandes Puissances ». Elle semblait récapituler tous les types d'énergie magique que l'on pouvait trouver.

S'installant à une table, pas trop loin de l'étagère car les livres y étaient liés et une alarme se déclenchait quand on les éloignait, elle entreprit de parcourir la table des matières. Des dizaines, des centaines d'énergies magiques y étaient répertoriées. Une partie était même sûrement imaginaire. Toutefois, un petit mot attira le regard de Raiponce. « Tellurique ». Lui aussi faisait partie de la liste, mas elle avait dû le supprimer, ne trouvant rien. Tournant rapidement les pages, elle arriva à l'article. Il ne contenait que quelques lignes, mais c'était déjà un début.

 _« L'énergie Tellurique, aussi nommée à tort « Magie Sauvage », est l'énergie qui alimente toutes les plantes magique. Elle parcourt la terre via des canaux nommés « Leys ». Il est facile de retrouver ces canaux, ils sont souvent parsemés des constructions à caractères magiques, comme Stonehenge, encore d'Arbres à Fées ou encore de Pierres à Vœux._

 _Etant liée à la nature, il est logique que cette énergie soit principalement maniée par les Êtres vivant en harmonie avec elle, telle les Dryades, les Botrucs ou les Fées. Il fut un temps où l'homme était capable lui aussi d'y puiser, malheureusement le formatage de la magie initié aux alentours de l'an mille rend cette pratique quasiment impossible pour un sorcier normal. De ce fait, les peuples la maniant encore étant extrêmement discrets, la majeure partie des connaissances s'est perdue au cours des siècles derniers. »_

Suivait alors d'autres explications reliant l'énergie tellurique à d'autres types d'énergies ainsi que plusieurs schémas montrant comme étaient disposés des leys autour de sites célèbres. Bref, rien de très utiles. Poudlard était très certainement bâti sur un de ces confluents, mais si elle ne savait pas comment l'atteindre, ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Refermant le livre, elle se dirigea vers une autre étagère. Si l'encyclopédie ne lui avait pas appris comment faire, elle lui avait toutefois donné le nom de créatures capables d'user des Leys. Fées et Botrucs, elle pourrait trouver facilement dans la section classique de la bibliothèque. Ce qui l'intéressait un peu plus, c'était les Dryades.

Elle connaissait ces êtres de par les légendes, mais ne les ayant jamais vu dans ses livres de cours, elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de mythes. C'était peut-être le cas, mais si jamais elles existaient vraiment, autant profiter de la Réserve pour chercher.

Rapidement, elle dénicha un livre intitulé « Créatures des Bois ». Le recueil compilait des descriptions de pas mal de créatures qui avait déjà un pied dans les légendes du monde sorcier tellement elles étaient rares ou puissantes. Le chapitre sur les Dryades n'était pas le plus long, mais c'était déjà bien fourni.

Saisissant plume et parchemin, elle lista rapidement une série d'informations utiles. Lieux où elles vivent, pouvoir, etc. C'était extrêmement intéressant. Apparemment, elles pouvaient même se croiser avec l'être humain, ce qui donnait des enfants particuliers héritant de certaines capacités de leur mère. Relisant la liste de leurs pouvoirs, une idée émergea au creux des pensées de la Serdaigle.

Cela ressemblait étonnement à… Et si… ?

Elle allait devoir pousser ses recherches un peu plus loin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous donné par Ludo Verpey, Jack sentait son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la Seconde Tâche avait eu lieu (4) et on allait enfin leur expliquer ce qu'on leur réservait pour la finale. Le pire dans tout cela n'avait pas vraiment été l'attente, mais plus la spéculation des autres élèves, qui avaient une imagination monstrueusement fertile quand il s'agissait de trouver des épreuves effrayantes. Gorgone, Harpie, Démon, duels contre les Directeurs des trois écoles, épreuves de logique à faire perdre pied… Bref, Jack avait eu de quoi stresser.

Arrivant au lieu prévu, il constata qu'il ne manquait que Verpey, les trois autres se trouvant déjà là. Et vu leur tête, eux aussi se trouvaient dans leurs petits souliers. Krum était encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude, semblant en vouloir à la création tout entière. Fleur se rongeait un ongle, ce qui en disait long sur son état de stress vu comme elle était précieuse. Quant à Potter, il semblait être à deux doigts de rendre tout son déjeuner. Compatissant, Jack lui offrit un maigre sourire, qui lui rendit le plus jeune. Tous dans le même bateau, après tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, Verpey finit par arriver de son pas sautillant. Directeur du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques du Royaume-Uni, c'était un ancien joueur de Quidditch. Les années avaient légèrement arrondis son ventre, mais il avait gardé une carrure d'athlète et une bonne humeur à toute épreuve.

« - Et alors mes champions, la forme ? J'espère que vous êtes prêts, on vous a concocté une épreuve aux petits oignons. »

Un peu trop de bonne humeur, peut-être.

« - Eh bien, quelle énergie. Il va vous falloir être un peu plus motivé le Jour J. Allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous dévoiler ce qui vous attends. »

Si le monde était bien fait, à ce moment précis, le fichu pas sautillant de cet homme horriblement joyeux allait se prendre dans une racine quelconque et il allait s'étaler dans une bouse quelconque, mettant un peu de baume au cœur des quatre adolescents. Malheureusement pour Jack, rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Verpey resta insupportablement joyeux.

L'homme, suivit des Champions, prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Allaient-ils leur imposer un match comme épreuve ? Si oui, c'était terriblement injuste. Entre Krum qui jouait à un niveau international et Potter qui était reconnu comme un des meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard, les paris étaient clairement truqués. Jack ne se débrouillait pas trop mal sur un balai, mais rien du niveau des deux autres. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Quidditch.

Mais la vue du terrain lui fit rapidement réviser ses prévisions. Sur toute la surface de l'immense espace vert, un dédale s'étalait, formé par des haies d'environ un mètre de hauteur.

« - C'est chouette, hein ? s'exclama Verpey. Pour l'instant, c'est encore bas, mais donnez-leur un mois et les bons soins d'Hagrid et elles devraient approcher les six mètres de hauts. »

Jack essaya d'imaginer. Six mètres. Environs trois fois et demi sa taille. C'était immense. Et oppressant par avance.

« - Le but de l'épreuve sera d'atteindre le centre du labyrinthe afin de se saisir de la Coupe du Vainqueur, expliqua le juge. Et n'essayez pas de commencer à mémoriser le trajet, ce sont des haies mouvantes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Et… C'est tout ? demanda Fleur.

\- Evidemment, non, vous vous en doutez bien. Le labyrinthe sera truffé de pièges, de sortilèges et de créatures magiques en tous genres. »

Jack dressa un rapide listing. Il allait avoir besoin de sorts de repérage, d'enchantements pour en briser des maléfices et de quoi se défendre contre des êtres magiques, probablement fournis par Hagrid, donc fortement dotés en terme de crocs, de griffes, et de poison. Il allait devoir s'entraîner. Beaucoup.

Vinrent quelques explications rapides durant lesquelles Jack appris notamment la date de l'épreuve, à savoir le 24 juin au soir, soit dans moins d'un mois. Pire encore, entre aujourd'hui et cette date, il y avait les examens. Et si Jack, en tant que Champion, en était dispensé, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Qui n'allaient donc pas pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mauvais plan.

Quand Verpey eut fini d'expliquer les modalités, il leur demanda s'il leur restait quelques question et devant l'absence de réaction, les laissa repartir. Un peu dans les nuages, perdu qu'il était dans ses réflexions, Jack décida de ne pas rentrer au Château mais de prendre un peu de temps pour se promener. Il n'était pas du genre à aller balader dans la Forêt Interdite, comme Harold et Mérida, mais il aimait bien le parc. Dernièrement, il avait même pris l'habitude d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc proche d'un leys minuscule. Il s'y connectait et se laissait emporter. Il n'essayait même pas d'utiliser l'énergie qui y coulait, il l'effleurait seulement, laissant ses soucis s'enfuir le long du courant. Harold lui avait dit de faire attention quand il pratiquait la magie Sauvage, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment pratiquer comme il avait pu le faire pendant les vacances, il supposait donc qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Arrivé au banc, il s'allongea dessus, les mains jointes derrière le crâne. Le ciel de Mai était clair, seuls quelques nuages venaient troubler le bleu azuréen. Dégageant une main, il la laissa toucher le sol. A force, il n'avait plus besoin d'être en contact direct pour trouver ce leys en particulier, mais la force de l'habitude faisait qu'il s'y sentait pratiquement obligé.

Rapidement, il sentit la magie Sauvage lui lécher les doigts. Rapidement, sa propre magie, celle des Frost, réagit à ce contact, ronronnant de bonheur face à cette sœur. Jack n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le bas avait déjà dû se couvrir de fleurs de givre.

Le nœud de son estomac, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la rencontre avec Verpey, se défit doucement. Il avait probablement fait une de ses « crises existentielle près-tâche » comme disait Raiponce. Lâchant un soupir, il retira sa main, coupant le flux. Même s'il était quasiment sûr de ne rien risquer, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il avait vu les dégâts qu'avait causés sa magie la dernière fois.

Soupirant, il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le ciel, pensant à tous les sortilèges qu'il allait devoir réviser. Mais que diable lui avait-il pris de s'inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien en selle, Harold s'accrocha aux rênes de Krokmou tandis que le dragon effectuait un piquet droit vers les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'ils volaient ensemble et cela avait fait un bien fou à Harold, probablement autant qu'au reptile. Depuis quelques mois, entre les cours, l'autre dragon, l'entrainement de Jack puis, plus récemment, les examens approchant et Charlie, le Gallois n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour d'aussi longues balades. Evidemment, il emmenait voler le Furie Nocturne au moins tous les deux jours et venait passer du temps avec lui tous les soirs, mais il n'avait plus fait de longues balades crépusculaires depuis bien trop longtemps.

D'un mouvement sec, il bifurqua. Il y avait une petite clairière, découverte avec Mérida durant leur dernière randonnée, un peu plus loin. Cela permettrait au deux compères de se reposer un peu. Il faudrait vraiment qu'Harold pense à rembourrer cette selle.

Installé contre un arbre, Krokmou lové à côté de lui, Harold sortit le livre qu'il avait embarqué dans l'éventualité d'une halte. Un simple livre de sorts en tous genres, donc pas très intéressant, mais il avait promis à Jack de chercher quelques sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utiles dans le labyrinthe. Autant commencer par des basiques et chercher le compliqué plus tard. La magie n'est souvent pas affaire de puissance mais de réflexion. Le bon sort au bon moment. Ce qui avait immensément déçu Jack, qui se voyait déjà exploser une créature de dix mètres de haut dans un déluge de flammes et d'explosions colorées. Bon, c'était aussi possible de faire ça. Mais uniquement si l'on souhaitait s'évanouir dans les minutes qui suivaient et donc rester à la merci des autres créatures passant dans le coin.

Tournant les pages décrivant enchantements pour soigner la calvitie et sort contre les engelures, il laissa son esprit dériver. Pour en arriver à un sujet qui occupait pas mal ses pensées ces derniers temps, à savoir Charlie.

Cela faisait pratiquement trois mois qu'ils étaient passés « d'ami » à « amoureux »(5). Et ma foi, le changement n'avait pas été drastique. Evidemment, il leur arrivait de s'embrasser, les frôlements se faisaient plus courants et plus insistants et les câlins étaient monnaies courantes, parfois agrémentés de quelques « plus » qui faisaient rougir Harold quand il y repensait. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, parce qu'Harold ne souhaitaient pas découcher vu les commères qui peuplaient son dortoir, mais il leur arrivait de prendre des pauses pendant le travail.

Mais à part ça… Tout était comme avant. Ils étaient devenus des amis avec bénéfices. Des bénéfices qu'ils cachaient. Sur ce point-là, ils étaient vite tombés d'accord. Charlie étaient dans le placard depuis trop longtemps pour en sortir aussi vite et quant à lui… Eh bien, si Mérida n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes, il préférait que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais plus il y avait de personnes au courant d'un secret et plus celui-ci avait de chance d'être révélé. Et il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive aux oreilles de son père.

Son père… Harold n'avait plus pris le temps d'y penser depuis un long moment. Entre les vacances d'été où il partait pour la Roumanie et celles de Noël qu'il avait passé chez Jack, il n'avait pratiquement pas passé de temps à Beurk. Il se demandait comment s'y passait la vie maintenant. Comment allait Simon, le doux jeune homme qui avait abandonné la voie du Tueur de dragon pour s'occuper d'enfants ? Comment s'en sortait Astrid, à qui il avait appris des bases de magie non-offensive ? Que devenaient les enfants qu'Harold avait lui aussi gardé ? Et que devenaient les Dryades ? Il n'aurait pas osé s'approcher de leur territoire, pas depuis qu'il avait refusé l'offre de la Reine.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'aux prochaines vacances, il devrait reculer un peu son départ pour la Roumanie. Passer un peu de temps à Beurk. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il n'aimait pas son village et assez peu les gens mais… ça lui manquait. La houle verdâtre de la mer d'Irlande. Les dragons de toutes sortes qui volaient dans le ciel, alors même qu'au sol les humains mettaient au point des stratagèmes pour les tuer. Les piques parfois méchantes des autres ados, auxquelles il saurait aujourd'hui répondre. L'hésitation permanente de son père qui ne savait pas comment agir face à ce fils pas tout à fait viking, pas tout à fait humain.

Chassant ses pensées, il ferma le livre qu'il avait à peine lu et se releva.

« - On n'y va mon grand ? » demanda-t-il à Krokmou, qui profitait des derniers rayons du soleil de mai.

Emettant son grognement affirmatif habituel, l'animal se redressa et s'ébroua, chassant les brins d'herbes qui s'étaient logés sur ses écailles. Grimpant sur le dos de l'animal, il s'attacha et ensemble, ils décolèrent droit vers le ciel qui se teintait d'ocre alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Encore une chose qui lui manquait, tiens. Les magnifiques couchers de soleil de Beurk.

Cette fois, c'était décidé. En juillet, il rentrait à la maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Ouaip, encore une vieille expression. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que sont des « chiens de faïence », ce sont des vieux bibelots en forme de chien en position de chasse, à savoir museau en avant et patte levée. Ils allaient souvent par deux et se faisaient face.

(2) Créature du monde d'Harry Potter

(3) N'oubliez pas que l'on est en 93. Côté moldu, ça ne fait que 3 ans que l'homosexualité n'est plus sur la liste des maladies mentales de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé.

(4) Le saut dans le temps entre les deux (bien qu'il se soit passé plusieurs choses) peut sembler brutal, mais c'est la même chose dans le livre, il ne se passe rien de mars à mai, pratiquement.

(5) Cela faisait précisément 2 mois et 29 jours. Oui, Harold tenait un compte précis. Et il refusait de penser au fait qu'il se comportait comme une adolescente tout juste pubère.

Et voilà. Encore un chapitre que j'aime bien. Ils prennent tous une direction qui me plaît. Surtout Mérida, pour le moment. Alors que franchement, rien de ce qui est écrit dans ce chapitre n'était prévu à la basé, à l'exception de l'explication d'Harold à propos de Charlie et de la révélation de la 3e tâche.

Ah, et petite précision : quand je dis qu'il reste quatre-cinq chapitres (trois-quatre, maintenant), c'est avant la fin de l'arc ^^ Il me reste encore l'année Ombrage, le Prince de Sang-mêlé et l'année « Voldy au pouvoir » avant la fin de la fic. Plus un épilogue. En comptant que les parties suivantes devraient être moins longues que celles-ci (pas de beaucoup), comptez qu'il reste encore 60-70 chapitres à écrire. Soit trois ans si je reste à mon rythme. Ouaip. Fic-fleuve.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Juin

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à Kaisuky, Arrianod, mc arno, Plume de Pan, LadyWyvern, Son.y, Un Fan Acro, Sheria Pie, Paquerette-san, Cheschire, kalista-waneta et Ninounines pour leur review ! (Ma boite ff . net bug un peu et comme j'ai un peu cafouillé, je ne sais plus exactement si j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !)

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu : ) Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire, juste des petits coups de mou de temps à autre, comme ici ^^ Mais j'entends bien mener cette fic à son terme !

Bonne lecture

Son.y Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Raiponce, on verra ce qu'elle a découvert dans ce chapitre. Pour Mérida, elle va rester célibataire pour le moment. Parce que comme je l'imagine et comme je l'écris, c'est ce qui lui convient, jusqu'à maintenant : )

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Acro : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour les réactions de Raiponce et Jack, faudra attendre un peu. Pour Raiponce et la Magie Sauvage, on voit ça dans ce chapitre. Et mystère, qu'adviendra-t-il de Jack ?

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 20 : Juin**

Elle faisait peut-être une bêtise. Non, elle en faisait très probablement une. Mais, entre tous les défauts de Raiponce, son insatiable curiosité était le pire. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à réfréner. Ce qui expliquait que, même après avoir découvert les risques liés à la magie des Leys, même après les avertissements d'Harold et de Tatiana, même après la description très physique et très sanglante de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui abusaient de ce pouvoir, elle se trouvait actuellement toute seule dans une salle obscure. Une salle où passait un nœud tellurique important, un des nombreux qui parsemaient le Château. Sachant cela, il n'était plus vraiment étonnant que ce dernier ait acquis une personnalité propre au fil des siècles. Construire une école, lieu d'excellence pour tout ce qui concernait le drame et les passions insensées, sur un terrain parcouru par une magie sensible aux émotions était un pari risqué, mais qui avait porté ses fruits.

Minutieuse, Raiponce continua à tracer le pentacle le plus parfait possible. Ce n'était techniquement pas nécessaire à la pratique. Cependant, cela allait installer une « ambiance ». Si elle n'était pas dans une pièce fermée, la jeune fille aurait même risqué quelques bougies. Lupercus, vieil auteur romain qui avait rédigé ce qu'elle avait trouvé de plus complet sur les Leys, ou du moins une magie en approchant, conseillait de ce mettre dans un « bain d'ondes ésotériques ». Raiponce n'était pas totalement sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle avait bidouillé au mieux.

Elle avait bien pensé demander des conseils à Harold, mais outre le fait qu'il l'aurait certainement mise en garde encore et encore, elle n'avait pas su trouver un moment calme pour en parler avec le Poufsouffle. Entre les cours, les moments où le jeune homme travaillait avec Charlie, les vols en Krokmou, les devoirs de Préfète de Raiponce, les séances d'entrainement de Jack pour la troisième tâche et les examens qui approchaient, cela s'était montré impossible. Ce qui ennuyait vraiment Raiponce. Pour les Leys, oui, mais aussi pour autre chose.

Pendant ses recherches, la jeune fille était tombée sur les Dryades. Cela avait même été son vrai point de départ. Le truc, c'est qu'à force de lire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Harold. Avec ses petites manies, comme marcher pied nu dans la forêt. Sa capacité à comprendre les animaux et créatures magiques. Son habilité à maîtriser l'énergie sauvage. Et des tas de petits détails que Raiponce avait engrangé d'années en années. Bien sûr, rien n'indiquait réellement qu'Harold soit en partie Dryade. Les croisements entre humains et Faes étaient légions, dans les temps anciens et cela ressurgissait parfois dans les lignées. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les Frost, congrégation de descendants de Faes des glaces, même si une partie du Clan l'avait oublié. Cependant, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était peut-être possible Harold ne soit pas qu'un hasard génétique. Et son instinct était souvent bon.

Cependant, il allait falloir prendre des précautions avant d'aborder le sujet. C'est pourquoi Raiponce préférait attendre de voir le Gallois seul-à-seul. Ce qui n'était pas facile. La jeune fille s'était donc rabattue sur ses recherches en attendant.

Finissant le pentacle, elle rangea les craies et disposa des représentants des quatre éléments sur les branches. Encore et toujours des croyances, mais c'était important. Toujours cette fameuse ambiance.

S'allongeant dans le pentacle, la tête dans la branche supérieure et un membre dans chaque autre, elle ferma les yeux et plongea en méditation. Le truc, c'était de ne pas se laisser aller à la facilité en reproduisant le schéma méditatif de la transformation en animagus. Ici, elle ne devait pas aller vers son intérieur mais s'ouvrir au monde. Etendre ses sens. Sentir le flux qui parcourait le sol.

Respirant à fond, elle tenta d'étendre sa magie, comme lorsqu'Harold puisait dans la sienne pour transformer Krokmou. C'était habituellement le Gallois qui faisait le gros du travail, mais elle avait déjà une certaine pratique.

Doucement, elle balaya la pièce de sa magie. C'était amusant de constater que son pentacle, tracé avec une banale craie piquée dans une classe abandonnée, possédait quand même un peu de pouvoir. Avec les bons mots, elle serait surement capable de faire apparaître un peu de fumée. Ou de griller une mouche malchanceuse.

Doucement, elle s'enfonça plus loin. Au-delà de la première couche de pouvoir, de cette magie de tous les jours qui ruisselait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la condensation matinale. Elle avait besoin de la rivière.

Tâtonnant dans le noir, elle tomba soudainement dessus. Dedans en fait. En plein cœur du torrent. Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'essayer d'utiliser l'énergie, parce que celle-ci manquait à chaque instant de l'engloutir.

Sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que s'agripper tant bien que mal à sa magie propre, elle se senti être ballotée dans tous les sens. Elle savait que si elle lâchait, c'était fini. Elle ne l'avait lu nulle part, mais elle le savait au fond d'elle. C'était le genre d'expérience dont on ne revenait pas. Et ça lui foutait une trouille de tous les diables. La panique s'insinuait en elle comme un serpent entre les feuilles mortes. Elle ne pouvait pas crier. Pas bouger. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle s'échappa du courant, ramenant toute sa magie vers elle. Sans attendre, elle s'écarta du pentacle, dans lequel elle s'était sentie emprisonnée tout au long du processus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures avait-elle passé dans ce leys ?

Tremblante, la respiration hachée, les mains moites et agitées de soubresauts, elle se laissa aller contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes près de son buste. Des taches sombres apparurent sur ses genoux qui étaient venus se caler juste sous ses yeux.

Quand avait-elle commencé à pleurer ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold était inquiet. Cela lui arrivait souvent. C'était sa nature de s'inquiéter. De trop réfléchir, comme disait Mérida. Ce qui, venant d'une impulsive finie, était assez comique. La majeure partie des gens réfléchissait trop, selon ses standards à elle. Et Harold était bien pire que la majorité des gens.

Actuellement, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ses amis. D'abord, Mérida, qui depuis de longs mois semblait s'épuiser petit à petit. Harold avait essayé de la faire parler, mais il s'était heurté à un véritable mur. Ensuite, le cas de Raiponce. La blonde était devenue bizarre, depuis quelques temps. Plus silencieuse, plus renfermée. Plus nerveuse, aussi. Ce qui se traduisait notamment par des soucis au niveau de ses sorts. Harold avait essayé de lui en parler, mais la jeune fille semblait le fuir comme la peste. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Objectivement, il ne voyait que deux choses : soit son amie l'avait vu avec Charlie et avait mal pris le fait de ne pas avoir été mise au courant, soit il y avait eu un problème avec Krokmou. Il en avait parlé avec Mérida, mais apparemment Raiponce la fuyait aussi. Autant dire que la situation était tendue.

Le dernier ami qui l'inquiétait, c'était Jack. Parce qu'après une semaine d'entrainement, que ce soit avec Mérida ou avec lui, le jeune homme ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Jack n'avait jamais été bon en duel, mais là on frisait la catastrophe. Le Serpentard se prenait un sort sur deux alors qu'il était censé les éviter. Cinquante pour-cents, c'était déjà pas mal, mais le truc était qu'Harold, contrairement à Mérida, s'était montré gentil. Jack aurait dû pouvoir esquiver facilement. Et en plus, les mélanges de sorts donnaient de drôles de trucs, notamment de petits tentacules violets qui avaient poussés un peu partout, perturbant Jack, qui avait alors reçu quasiment deux sortilèges sur trois.

Soupirant, Harold décida d'arrêter le massacre. Son profond soupir lui valut un regard de chiot triste de la part de son ami.

« - Désolé », marmonna ce dernier.

Le Poufsouffle soupira une nouvelle fois, se frottant les yeux. Le sommeil devenait une denrée trop rare.

« - C'est pas grave. Allez, viens ici, qu'on essaye de te débarrasser de ces tentacules », dit-il, tout en se faisant la remarque qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à une mère essuyant le visage plein de chocolat de son bambin à son goût.

Il fallut plus que quelques « Finite » pour venir à bout des difformités faciales de l'Irlandais, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harold parvint enfin à rendre une apparence normale à son ami.

« - Bon, reprit-il. Je crois que l'esquive, c'est mort. On va plutôt se concentrer sur la défense. De toute façon, dans le labyrinthe, si les murs sont aussi étroits que tu le dis, tu ne pourras esquiver qu'en te jetant à plat ventre.

\- Alors pourquoi on s'est entrainé comme ça ?

\- J'avais espéré que ça te donnerai quelques réflexes, mais c'est apparemment une cause perdue, avoua Harold en grimaçant devant son échec. On va essayer de se concentrer sur la défense. Il y a pas mal de sortilèges défensifs facilement maîtrisables à ton niveau.

\- On peut aussi essayer avec un mur de glace. Oncle Edward me dit souvent que mon père s'en servait beaucoup lors des duels.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

L'entraînement reprit. Jack maîtrisait les sorts de protection plutôt bien. De manière générale, il s'en tirait bien en magie. C'était le côté physique du duel qui posait problème. Mais Harold laissait à Mérida le plaisir de gérer ça.

Ils continuèrent un long moment, testant la résistance des boucliers du plus faible au plus puissant que connaissait Jack, tout en émaillant la séance de pauses plus ou moins longues pour que les deux garçons reprennent quelques forces.

Pendant une de ces pauses, Harold prit le temps de réfléchir. Devait-il profiter de ce moment « entre mecs » pour parler à Jack de Charlie ? D'un côté, ça ne regardait pas vraiment son ami, de l'autre il avait l'impression de lui mentir, de ne pas être totalement honnête. Evidemment, Jack, lui, n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de parler à Harold de ses copines, que ce soit Andréa, Alice ou les quelques adolescentes avec qui il n'avait échangé guère plus qu'un bisou. Mais c'était différent. Jack s'intéressait aux filles, ce qui était normal pour un ado. Et Charlie n'en était définitivement pas une. Son ami comprendrait-il ?

Harold ne s'était jamais posé la question. Bien sûr, Charlie lui avait parlé de ses propres craintes. Evidemment, lui-même avait décidé longtemps auparavant de ne rien dire à son père et donc, pour ne pas prendre de risque, de ne rien dire à personne. Son excuse, à l'époque, était que de toute façon il n'avait personne à présenter, donc pourquoi en parler ? Le truc, c'est que maintenant, il avait quelqu'un. Et que si ça prenait plus d'ampleur, il arriverait un moment où Charlie voudrait qu'ils sortent au grand jour. Comment le prendrait ses proches, à ce moment-là, s'il ne leur avait rien dit ?

Raiponce se vexerait probablement une petite semaine, elle qui aimait tout savoir, avant d'oublier. Mais Jack ? Leur amitié était spéciale. Démarrée sur les bases les moins probables au monde, celle d'un harceleur et d'un harcelé. Réunis par une blonde manipulatrice dans le but totalement illégal de devenir animagus à quatorze ans. Mais de fil en aiguille, de soirées en soirées, de semaines en semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés. C'était normal. Humain. Sociologique. Deux personnes qui se côtoient aussi intimement autant de temps finissaient par devenir amies. Voire plus si elles étaient totalement coupées d'autres relations(1). Et puis Harold n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations, alors celle avec Jack, qui tombait presque du ciel, il n'avait pas craché dessus. Un peu au début, il fallait l'avouer.

Il lâcha un énième soupir. Que faire ?

« - Ça va ? demanda soudainement Jack.

\- Hmmm ?

\- T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

\- Non, non, je reprends juste des forces encore une ou deux minutes et on s'y remet. Faut encore tester ton fameux bouclier de glace.

\- Ok », lui répondit son ami, l'air un peu désespéré face à cet entrainement qui n'en finissait pas.

Harold prit une décision. Il en parlerait à Jack. Juste pas aujourd'hui.(2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une salle, au plus profond des cachots. Enfin, pas vraiment au plus profond. Mais loin dedans, quand même. Y était disposée toute une série de chaudrons strictement identique et, pour la plupart, bouillonnant.

La plupart, parce qu'actuellement, celui de Mérida ne bouillonnait pas vraiment. Il semblait plus faire des vagues. Chose que ne devait absolument pas faire un élixir de Malchance à cette étape de la préparation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que de toutes les maudites potions qu'ils avaient étudiées cette année, Snape choisissent l'élixir de Malchance, à savoir une des plus compliquées, pour son examen ? Ce truc était une véritable horreur. Il fallait couper, trancher de biais, écraser, broyer, presser, tourner dans un sens, dans l'autre, en huit, jouer avec la chaleur… C'était le genre de potion qui, si elle tombait aux ASPIC, pouvait être ratée sans pour autant mettre l'élève dans le rouge, c'était dire.

Sauf qu'avec Snape, l'erreur n'était pas permise. L'examen des sixièmes était le dernier qu'il pouvait donner dans le cursus, étant donné que les ASPIC étaient gérés par des externes. C'était donc sa dernière chance « d'écrémer » la classe, éliminant ceux qu'il jugeait trop faibles. Et Mérida ne pouvait se le permettre. Sans l'ASPIC de potion, adieu la Mage de Guerre. Même le métier d'Auror lui serait fermé.

Respirant un grand coup, elle se concentra. Elle avait revu ce fameux élixir avec Jack. Il avait travaillé avec elle les ingrédients, les interactions. Quelles sont les questions à se poser quand il y a un problème ? Ah oui, d'abord se demander quand la potion a tourné. Quelle est la dernière étape effectuée où tout allait bien ? Reprenant sa liste, elle constata que la dernière fois que la potion avait été plus ou moins concordante, c'était à l'étape douze. Bien.

Ensuite. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après. Juste après. Elle avait rajouté l'asphodèle. La potion avait tourné violet au lieu de bleu et elle avait espéré que ça ne serait pas trop grave. Apparemment, ça l'était. Troisième question : qu'avais-elle fait de travers ? Le plus probable, c'était qu'elle avait mis trop d'asphodèle. C'était son défaut, le manque de précision et la croyance que plus c'est mieux que moins. Ce qui n'était pas toujours vrai. Comme ici. Allez retirer un ou deux grammes de poudre d'asphodèle perdus dans trois litres de liquide.

Dernière question : Comment rectifier le tir ? Sans hésiter, la jeune fille attrapa son livre, exemplaire vierge auquel elle avait droit, et fonça à la fin. Beaucoup d'élèves l'ignoraient, parce que Snape se gardait bien de le dire et que la majeure partie ne lisait pas les livres de cours, mais il existait une table en fin d'ouvrage, qui reprenait les ingrédients les plus courants et comment les contrebalancer. Heureusement pour elle, l'asphodèle faisait partie de la liste. Voilà. Poil de loup gris. Un par gramme d'asphodèle superflu. Ne pas mettre si la potion contient de l'eucalyptus. Très bien. Pas d'eucalyptus dans l'élixir de Malchance. Va pour le poil de loup.

Se déplaçant rapidement, elle prit le nécessaire dans l'armoire et revint à sa place pour y voir Snape, penché au-dessus de son chaudron, tel un vautour attendant que l'animal en bas rende l'âme.

« - Cela me semble mal engagé, Miss. »

Sans répondre, il n'attendait que ça, elle reprit place, prit le premier poil et le laissa tomber. Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Rien ne change. Deuxième poil. Pareil. Troisième. La potion reprend une couleur bleu pâle et commence à faire des bulles. Ce qu'elle est censée faire. Mérida est tirée d'affaire.

Un coup d'œil vers Snape. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil. Ce qui, pour l'homme, équivaut à un cri d'étonnement. Puis il s'en va tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre. Mérida a montré patte blanche.

Concentrée, elle reprend sa potion, s'attachant à mesurer les quantités exactes au gramme près. Pas la peine de se refaire une frayeur. Surtout qu'elle avait eu de la chance avec l'asphodèle, en supposant que c'était bien ça le problème et qu'elle en avait mis trop, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle en aurait autant la prochaine fois.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Mérida mettait son élixir en bouteille. La potion était un peu trop épaisse, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait causer ça. Les poils de loup, peut-être. Bref, elle n'aurait pas un Optimal, mais cela devrait bien lui valoir la moyenne. Peut-être même un Effort Exceptionnel, si Snape prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait su rattraper sa bourde.

Déposant les deux fioles réglementaires dans la boite destinée au Professeur, plus une dans un petit box scellé qui servirait en cas de soucis d'équité lors de l'analyse et de la note, elle récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Jack l'attendait dans le couloir. Le jeune homme était dispensé d'examens, suite à son élection en tant que Champion de Poudlard, mais il avait insisté pour passer celui de potion, parce que ça ferait tache sur son CV si jamais on constatait qu'un aspirant à ma Maestria n'avait jamais passé son examen de sixième année. Il n'avait pas non plus passé celui de quatrième, suite à l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, mais c'était bien moins grave.

« - Ça a été ? demanda-t-il.

\- A deux doigts de la catastrophe, mais j'ai récupéré. Je te pose pas la même question, je suppose ? »

Un sourire orgueilleux naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il se savait bon en potion. Et il l'était. Même plus.

« - Tu as le temps de faire un petit entraînement ?

\- J'ai pas examen avant deux jours et c'est Défense. Ça devrait aller. Mais une heure, pas plus. J'ai vachement besoin de dormir. T'as intérêt à le gagner, ce Tournoi, avec tous le mal que je me donne. »

Mérida regretta bien vite ses paroles. Elle avait peut-être plus besoin de sommeil qu'elle ne le pensait. Entre les entrainements, les examens et ses visions de plus en plus invasives, il lui manquait pas mal d'heures au compteur.

Allez. Plus que quelques jours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack s'ennuyait. Mais vraiment. Installé au fond de la classe, il regardait ses camarades passer l'examen de Botanique. Parce que même si on l'avait exempté d'examen, il devait toutefois être présent dans la salle lors de ces derniers. Parce qu'en tant que sorcier, c'était vraiment trop facile de tricher. Lui trouvait ça aberrant. Il y avait quelque chose comme une centaine d'autres élèves qui flânaient dans les couloirs. Eux pouvaient facilement aider ceux en examen et on ne les enfermait pas pour autant.

Soupirant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Mrs Chourave, ce qui avait autant d'effet que celui d'une mignonne souris vu l'autorité de l'enseignante, il se replongea dans la pile de journaux qu'il avait embarqué. Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à ça, mais Marius avait eu la gentillesse de lui en mettre de côté. Les nouvelles n'étaient plus très fraîches et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire de profiter de ces moments pour réviser la théorie des sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utile, surtout que la Troisième Tâche se déroulait ce soir, mais Jack faisait réellement une overdose de magie. Un mois qu'il ne faisait que ça. Actuellement, il avait besoin de potins et d'articles.

En parlant d'article, Potter en avait encore bavé pendant le mois de juin, de ce qu'il voyait. Skeeter devait vraiment avoir une dent contre lui et ses amis. Après l'article qui dépeignait Granger comme une croqueuse de diamants, en voilà un qui décrivait le Survivant comme fou et dangereux. Et même avec un avis de Médicomage. La vieille harpie avait mis le paquet. Elle qui ne s'encombrait d'habitude que de rumeurs… Si Jack n'avait pas l'habitude de remettre systématiquement en doute la parole de la journaliste depuis son article sur le Clan Frost quelques années plus tôt, il aurait surement foncé droit dans le panneau.

Une fois l'article fini, il parcourut rapidement les autres, tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres, avant de s'attaquer aux mots croisés. Il n'était pas bon à ça, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Trouver un seul des mots de la grille était déjà une petite victoire. Compléter la moitié, comme lors de l'examen de SACM, un véritable triomphe. Il venait de trouver le mot correspondant à « Lézard sans pattes »(3), quand la porte de la salle de classe s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit de première ou deuxième année qui semblait incroyablement gêné.

« - Ex…Excusez-moi… Mais… Mais Jack Overland est demandé… Par le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Un bref regard au Professeur Chourave lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller. Ramassant ses journaux, il sortit discrètement, suivant le plus jeune, qui semblait à deux doigts de la liquéfaction. Eh ben, heureusement qu'on l'avait pas envoyé chercher Potter.

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Jack, le gamin ne le conduisit pas au bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il savait situer depuis une visite en deuxième année, pendant sa période invisible, mais vers le parc.

« - On t'a dit pourquoi je devais venir ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- No…Non. Je… Je dois juste vous conduire au parc. »

On vouvoyait les sixièmes, maintenant ?(4) Bref. Vu la gêne du plus jeune, Jack n'osa pas poser d'autres questions. Il verrait bien à l'arrivée. Et ce qu'il vit… Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Sur la pelouse, sa famille l'attendait. Sa famille restreinte, avec son grand-père, sa mère, sa sœur et Veilleuse, mais ça faisait du bien.

« - Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Content de voir que ça te fait plaisir, répondit son grand-père avec son éternel sourire de Père Noël. Sa dégaine lui valait d'ailleurs un regard totalement émerveillé de la petite sœur de Fleur, dont la famille se trouvait à quelques mètres. La petite avait huit ans, selon les souvenirs de Jack, ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

\- C'est pas ça mais c'est… Surprenant.

\- C'est la tradition. Les familles viennent soutenir les Champions. On sera là aussi ce soir, pour l'épreuve. »

Une brique tomba droit dans l'estomac du Serpentard. Depuis ce matin, il essayait d'oublier que ça approchait, se noyant dans les journaux et les mots croisés. Voyant le désarroi de son fils, Tatiana s'approchant, le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Tu es devenu trop grand. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était toi qui calais ton visage contre mon épaule. Maintenant, c'est l'inverse. »

Jack referma ses bras. Sa mère n'avait jamais été une grande câline. Quand il était enfant, oui, mais la mort de son père avait fait disparaître ce côté-là. Autant en profiter, quand l'occasion se présentais.

« - Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle après s'être détachée.

\- Je crois. Harold, Mérida et Raiponce m'ont aidé. On s'est pas mal entraînés. Mais ça dépendra de ce que je vais devoir affronter dans le Labyrinthe.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. »

La petite famille continua à discuter, tout en se promenant dans le parc. Il leur restait une bonne heure avant le souper, qui avait été avancé pour que l'épreuve ne commence pas trop tard. Pas que cela soit très important pour Jack, qui était pratiquement sûr de ne pas être capable d'avaler grand-chose de solide, au risque de le remettre aussi vite. Et plus l'heure approchait, plus cela devenait une certitude absolue.

Une certitude qui devint un fait quand il fut installé à table. Tout en gardant un œil sur sa famille installée près des professeurs et en prêtant une oreille distraite à Marius qui babillait, comme toujours. Mordant dans un toast, il dû faire appel à toutes ses bonnes manières pour ne pas le recracher aussi vite. Il réussit tant bien que mal à l'avaler.

Et puis Dumbledore se leva. La Troisième Tâche allait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Alors j'ai lu ça quelque part. Mais je ne sais plus du tout où et j'ai un peu la flemme de chercher. Ça reste toutefois assez logique. Un peu comme un dérivé du Syndrome de Stockholm. L'homme étant un être social par nature (voire grégaire. Mais ce mot est fortement péjoratif à mon sens), bah il a besoin d'entrer en relation. Je vais couper là parce que c'est le genre de trucs qui m'intéresse à mort et à propos duquel je peux parler TRES longtemps.

(2) Bon, là, c'est le moment où je parle un peu de ma vie. Je trouvais super important de donner à Harold ce genre de réflexion « J'en parle/J'en parle pas. A qui ? Quand ? Etc. » parce que c'est le genre de questions qui turlupinent les jeunes aux orientations sexuelles/romantiques différentes (pas tous, cependant). Je sais d'expérience que c'est quelque chose qui reste parfois un peu abstrait pour les hétéros (sans offenses), parce que eux ne passent pas par là. En aucun point. Genre, vous ne devez _littéralement_ pas annoncer que vous êtes hétéros parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous le soyez. Et si vous êtes tolérants face aux autres sexualités, ce truc de ne pas avoir à vous poser de question fait que ça vous semble très étrange que d'autres se les posent. Bref. C'était le moment déballage.

(3) Orvet. Jack ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un orvet, mais c'était un mot qui revenait souvent.

(4) Là se pose le problème qu'en anglais, ce truc serait intraduisible. Vous vous en foutez probablement un peu, mais c'est le genre de truc qui me turlupine (j'aime placer ce mot).

Et voilà. Encore désolé du retard. J'ai eu mes examens, puis la vague de chaleur et, faut bien l'avouer, une baisse de motivation. Une grosse, comme j'en avais plus connu depuis pas mal de temps. C'était même pas la page blanche, parce que je savais ce que je voulais écrire, preuve en est que le chapitre est venu très rapidement une fois que je me mettais à écrire, mais je n'avais juste pas envie de m'y mettre.

Sinon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime beaucoup la partie de Raiponce. Pour Harold, on en revient encore à Charlie, je sais, mais c'est important, pour le moment. Surtout que dans le prochain arc, notre joli rouquin sera bien moins présent.

On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite, avec la tant attendue Troisième Tâche.


	21. Chapitre 21 : La troisième Tâche, part 1

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^) **ATTENTION, CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE !**

Merci à SunWings, Cheschire, Ninounines, Arrianrod, Kaisuki, son.y, , Un Fan Acro, LadyWyvern, Guest, Paquerette-San et Scrasch pour leur review ! Au fait, on a dépassé les 100 000 mots et surtout les 200 reviews ! Merci infiniment : )

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu : )

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Acro : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Raiponce a beau être intelligente, elle n'en reste pas moins un peu inconsciente. Espérons que ça lui aura appris quelque chose.

Bonne lecture !

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content de voir que la tension que j'installe prend ^^ Je suis aussi très content de voir que mes réflexions avec Harold trouvent des échos chez les lecteurs. Et si la fic ne se passe pas très loin dans le passé, faut pas oublier que l'époque était beaucoup moins roses pour les sexualités divergentes (déjà que c'est pas toujours la gloire de ces temps-ci…)

Bonne lecture !

Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très content que la fic te plaise : ) La troisième tâche, c'est (en partie) ci-dessous. J'espère que tu aimeras. Et merci pour tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 21 : La troisième Tâche, partie 1**

Le bruit de couverts et de conversation résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Et c'était encore pire que d'habitude, car au vacarme ambiant s'ajoutait la frénésie de la Troisième Tâche, qui approchait à grands pas. Au point qu'on comptait le temps restant en minutes et non en heures.

Harold ne participait pas à tous cela. Enfin, pas de la même manière. L'approche de la tâche le stressait. Au point qu'il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'il était devenu animagus, la belette accélérant son métabolisme et le forçant à manger plus.

Ce qui le stressait, c'était que Jack n'était pas totalement prêt. Du moins, il ne l'était pas la dernière fois qu'Harold avait participé à l'entrainement, une semaine plus tôt. Ses examens principaux, à savoir SACM et Botanique, avait eu lieu cette semaine et ses amis l'avaient donc renvoyé vers ses livres, assurant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il avait bien essayé de résister, mais pas tellement. Il avait besoin d'avoir les notes les plus hautes possibles pour la Réserve. Pas que le directeur lui aurait refusé un poste, mais le vétérinaire, à qui il avait fait une demande d'apprentissage, lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait avoir des O au moins en SACM et Botanique. En Potions, c'était un plus, mais un E suffisait. Il pourrait lui enseigner cela, mais n'avait ni le temps ni le courage pour les deux autres matières.

Harold avait donc prévu d'aller voir Jack après l'examen de Botanique, qui avait eu lieu ce matin. Sauf que les Champions avaient été appelés. De ce qu'Harold avait compris par après, leurs familles étaient venues pour les soutenir. Il n'avait donc pas pu voir l'adolescent. Couplé à Mérida, qui lui avait dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment, tout cela rendait le Gallois nerveux. Parce que bien souvent, les pressentiments de Mérida n'étaient pas que ça. Surtout que ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle retombait dans les mêmes problèmes que quelques temps plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne parlent de son don à Mrs. Pince. Mais la jeune fille soutenait qu'elle allait bien et que la fatigue ne venait que des examens. Harold se sentait un peu honteux de la laisser le convaincre, parce que la situation avait commencé bien avant les examens. Si cela perdurait au-delà, il ferait fi des excuses de son amie et enquêterait. Tant pis si elle lui en voulait après ça.

Des soucis plein la tête, le jeune homme vit à peine le dîner passer et quand le Professeur Dumbledore annonça que les élèves pouvaient d'ors et déjà se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour s'installer près des gradins. Les Champions, quant à eux, étaient conviés à rejoindre la tente dédiée.

Retrouvant Mérida et Raiponce, qui était toujours aussi distante, Harold prit la direction du terrain. Il faudrait aussi qu'il se penche sur le cas Raiponce. Si elle avait repris une relation normale avec Mérida, elle semblait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, fuir les deux garçons du groupe. Au moins, elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Quelques temps plus tôt, elle ressemblait à un vrai zombie, au point qu'ils avaient pensé l'envoyer chez Pomfresh de force.

Suivant la foule des élèves, ils se retrouvèrent près de stade, mais s'arrangèrent pour quitter la cohue un peu avant. Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la tente qui abritait les Champions. Harold tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son particulier ne sortait. Les familles avaient surement déjà rejoint les gradins. Il interrogea Mérida du regard. La jeune fille, habituée à la chasse, avait une ouïe plus fine que la sienne. Après confirmation de ses doutes, il se faufila sous la toile, suivit de ses amies. Heureusement pour lui, celui qu'il cherchait se tenait tout prêt de l'ouverture.

« - Jack » souffla-t-il.

Sursautant, le Serpentard se retourna, se retrouvant face à son ami.

« - Harold ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- On est venu t'encourager, répondit Mérida en apparaissant derrière le Gallois. Mais si t'es pas content, on s'en va.

\- Non… Non. Merci d'être venus.

\- Ça va aller ? »

Le Serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Vu l'état, il avait dû passer les dernières vingt minutes à se martyriser le crâne.

« - Je crois. Tout dépend de ce que je croiserai dans le Labyrinthe. Je peux gérer la plupart des créatures, parce qu'ils ne mettront probablement pas quelque chose d'aussi dangereux qu'un dragon et j'ai déjà eu affaire à un dragon. Un vicieux, en plus. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est le sortilège. Je peux en briser certain, mais il y en a d'autres qui demandent des trucs précis. J'ai étudié ce que tu m'as donné mais… »

Harold jeta un coup d'œil. La tente était divisée en boxes dédiés aux différents Champions. Peu de risque. Entrant totalement dans la tente, il s'avança vers Jack, posant sa main sur son épaule. Mérida, plus directe, donna un coup de poing amitieux et Raiponce lui offrit un sourire doux. C'était pas grand-chose, mais cela suffit à rassurer le Serpentard.

« - Ma mère m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle gardait des places près d'elle. Apparemment, tu as beaucoup manqué à Emma, Raiponce. Je lui ai dit que je ne vous verrai sûrement pas, mais elle semblait être certaine que j'allais vous croiser.

\- On essaiera de la retrouver. Tu as eu d'autres infos sur l'épreuve, depuis ?

\- Rien. Verpey nous a dit qu'il nous expliquerait juste avant d'entrer. On doit se rendre au Labyrinthe quand le coup de canon résonnera. » Un petit silence s'installa. « Vous devriez y aller. Avant qu'on ne vous prenne vos places. »

Après de derniers encouragements, les trois adolescents quittèrent la tente, se dirigeant vers les gradins. Harold, un peu inquiet, espéra que tout irait bien. Après tout, il n'y avait de raison que ça tourne mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce n'était pas à son aise. Vraiment pas.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude auparavant. Avant, elle était bien partout, louvoyant entre les gens, entretenant ses amitiés et créant de nouveaux liens. Mais depuis le jour où elle avait eu l'idiotie de se plonger dans un Leys, tout ce qui lui semblait si naturel était devenu effrayant.

Au début, elle fuyait tous les contacts. Puis, petit à petit, elle était parvenue à se reprendre. Les seuls avec qui elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, c'était ceux pratiquant la Magie Sauvage, à savoir Harold et Jack. Elle avait beau essayer de revenir vers ses meilleurs amis, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête la violence du Leys et le fait que ces derniers parvenaient à le maîtriser. Parce que ça lui faisait peur. Une trouille de tous les diables. Elle n'avait pas réussi à grappiller la moindre étincelle de magie, mais elle avait été transpercée de part en part. Et rien que l'idée de ce que l'on pouvait faire de cette puissance l'effrayait. Une peur presque animale, qui lui tordait les entrailles dès qu'elle voyait les deux garçons.

Alors se retrouver ici, en compagnie d'Harold et de la mère de Jack, elle aussi capable d'utiliser ces Leys, c'était angoissant. Couplé à la foule qui lui rappelait dangereusement le flot de magie, ça devenait une torture. Elle sentait sa respiration se faire plus difficile. Son cœur accélérait de plus en plus. C'était mauvais.

Une main fraiche attrapa la sienne. Et la peur reflua. Un peu.

Ouvrant des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés, elle se tourna vers le possesseur de la main. Qui se révéla être Tatiana. Le souffle de Raiponce se coupa.

« - Calme-toi, dit doucement la brune, parvenant étrangement à se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

\- Je…

\- Jouer avec cette magie était une mauvaise idée.

\- Comment vous…. ?

\- Comment je sais ? Tu n'es pas la première que je vois comme ça. On apprend à lire les signes. Anxiété. Peur de la foule. Tu fuis ceux qui maîtrisent la magie Sauvage.

\- Je ne fuis pas !

\- J'ai vu Jack un peu plus tôt, cette après-midi. Il m'a dit que depuis quelques temps tu étais étrange. Que tu les évitais, lui et Harold. Il s'inquiète. Ils s'inquiètent tous. Mérida te couve sans arrêt du regard. Jack se demande ce qu'il a fait. Et Harold n'ose pas t'approcher. C'est injuste de les mettre de côté. Pour eux comme pour toi.

\- Mais ils… Je…

\- Vous avez fait des bêtises bien plus graves que d'aller tripatouiller dans un leys. Ils vont surement te sermonner et t'en vouloir un peu d'avoir fait ça toute seule.

\- J'ai été idiote, hein ? »

Tatiana souri doucement.

« - Un peu. Mais rien de grave. Cela dit, il va falloir que nous parlions. La plupart des personnes ne sont pas faites pour jouer avec ce type de magie. Ou plutôt, elles ne sont plus faites. Bref. Il va être nécessaire de vérifier que tu n'as pas de séquelles. Ou d'addiction.

\- D'addiction ?

\- La magie Sauvage peut avoir cet effet, un peu comme la Magie Noire. L'envie d'en avoir toujours plus. Et si j'en crois les informations que Jack m'a donné, il y a de fortes chances que tu en souffres. Rien que la crise d'angoisse que tu viens d'éviter est un bon indice.

\- Et… Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Maintenant, taisons-nous, je crois que ça va commencer. »

Raiponce aurait bien voulu obtenir plus d'information, mais le vacarme de la foule augmenta soudainement. Pas comme une vague d'excitation, ce qui arrivait souvent dans les stades, mais plus comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement tourné le bouton du volume. Etrange.

La voix de Ludo Verpey ne laissa pas à la jeune fille le temps de se poser plus de question. Le directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et accessoirement juge du Tournoi, expliqua alors les règles de l'épreuve. Le but des participants serait d'atteindre en premier le centre du Labyrinthe, où se tenait la Coupe du Vainqueur. Tous les coups étaient permis, sauf l'utilisation de sortilèges mortels. Il était aussi interdit de se déplacer dans le Labyrinthe autrement qu'en suivant les haies. Tout participant qui tenterait de couper, littéralement, se verrait disqualifié (1). Si un Champions souhaitait abandonner, il lui suffirait de lancer des étincelles rouges dans le ciel.

L'entrée dans le Labyrinthe se ferait selon l'ordre des points reçus lors des précédentes épreuves, par intervalle de cinq minutes entre les participants. Les deux Champions de Poudlard entreraient donc en premier, suivit de Krum puis de Fleur.

Le sorcier remit alors à chaque participant une petite caméra magique, qui ressemblait énormément à un Vif d'Or. Cela permettrait aux spectateurs de suivre la Tâche. Une fois cela fait, un premier coup de canon retentit et les deux Champions entrèrent dans le dédale, disparaissant à la vue de tous, laissant les écrans reprendre le flambeau, comme lors de la Seconde Tâche.

Inconsciemment, Raiponce commença à ronger son ongle. Prise dans le contrecoup de sa bêtise, elle n'avait pas été aussi acharnée avec l'entrainement de Jack que pour les deux Tâches précédentes. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités, mais les juges avaient démontrés leur imagination en terme d'épreuve. Le pire scénario serait que Jack perde confiance. Quand ça lui arrivait, il ne parvenait à se reprendre que difficilement. Elle en venait à regretter l'arrogance qu'il affichait durant leurs premières années à Poudlard. La Voix avait beaucoup affaibli ses croyances en ses capacités.

Pour le moment, alors qu'un deuxième coup de canon retentissait et que Krum entrait à son tour dans le Labyrinthe, aucun des deux participants n'avait croisé de piège ou de monstres. A croire que c'était une simple épreuve d'orientation.

La suite lui donna tort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Jack avançait dans les ténèbres du Labyrinthe. Les hautes haies couplées à un soleil presque couchant faisaient qu'on ne voyait pas bien loin. A moins de deux mètres de l'entrée, il avait été obligé de lancer un sortilège de Lumière. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu le coup et le jeune homme avait appris à faire apparaître une sphère de lumière au lieu du simple « _Lumos »,_ ce qui libérait sa baguette et lui permettrait de conserver de la lumière même s'il devait se battre. C'était donc avec une sphère luminescente dans la main droite et la baguette dans la main gauche. Son pouce voyageait doucement sur le bois, dans un geste rassurant. Sa baguette ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il pouvait compter sur elle.

A pas prudent, il continua de s'avancer. Un coup de canon au loin lui indiqua que cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il était dans le Labyrinthe. Il n'avait pas avancé très vite, mais l'important n'était pas la vitesse. Pas dans un dédale végétal mouvant où se terraient monstres et pièges de toutes sortes. Non, l'important, c'était la prudence. Ses amis lui avaient assez répété ces derniers jours.

Pour le moment, il n'avait encore rien croisé de dangereux. Si ce n'est le silence oppressant, le Labyrinthe n'était pas vraiment effrayant. Sauf qu'il était là, le silence. Et qu'il donnait aux ombres une consistance angoissante. Si Jack parvenait à contrôler sa respiration, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à la chamade. Et ça, c'était le bon plan pour attirer toutes bestioles amatrice de chair fraiche, parce que ça le désignait comme une proie. Il n'y a que les proies qui ont peur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part se préparer au pire. Et le pire se présenta devant lui.

Sortant des ténèbres, posant une patte après l'autre, il se montra. Un Cynospectre(2). Un putain de chien-fantôme. Un animal grégaire. Comme le prouvait les autres canidés qui apparaissaient derrière le premier animal(3).

Etouffant un juron, Jack raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Les Cynospectres étaient, par définition, morts et pratiquement intangibles. La magie de glace ne leur ferait donc rien. Il allait falloir se concentrer sur la classique.

Le Serpentard tracha l'air d'un mouvement vif. La meilleure défense face aux esprits, c'était la magie pure. Pas de sorts, pas de mots. Juste de la magie. Cela sembla marcher, le chien-fantôme reculant. Les autres firent minent d'avancer, mais le premier grogna. D'accord. Fonctionnement de meute. Jack venait plus ou moins de défier le chef et de blesser sur amour-propre. Parfait. Vraiment.

La magie pure ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était épuisant. Il fallait une autre solution. Mérida lui avait montré un sortilège contre les esprits, mais il ne l'avait pas revu en profondeur. Il n'avait pas pensé en rencontré. Maintenant, il allait devoir le retrouver, et vite. Ou il allait finir en pâté pour chien. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Relança un trait de magie, le chien étant trop près de lui à son goût, Jack se concentra. Il avait le sortilège sur le bout de la langue. Il y avait « Spiritus » dedans, il en était certain. Il ne lui manquait que le dernier mot. C'était… Fu…

« - _Spiritus Fugit ! »_

Le canidé lâcha un couinement de douleur, lançant un regard épouvanté au sorcier. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être blessé par autre chose qu'un membre de sa race. Jack relança le sortilège, faisant reculer l'animal, qui finit par prendre la fuite. Un premier pas de fait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait perdu dans ce combat, mais c'était déjà trop.

Avançant prudemment, il ne croisa plus d'autre créatures, mais eu droit à un sortilège d'aveuglement et à un filet du diable(4). Rien de bien sorcier, même s'il avait un peu paniqué face au sortilège. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un nouveau carrefour, quand un cri retentit. Plus que probablement Fleur. N'hésitant qu'un petit instant, il fonça vers le cri. C'était tout proche.

Effectivement, moins d'une centaine de mètres plus loin, il trouva Fleur, au sol, Krum la surplombant. Le Bulgare releva la tête, fixant sur regard sur Jack qui en eu des sueurs froides. D'un geste brusque, le joueur de Quidditch redressa sa baguette et le Serpentard n'eut que le temps d'entendre le sort avant de s'écrouler.

« - _Endoloris_ ! »

C'était effroyable. Des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'enfonçaient dans chaque millimètre de son corps. Il entendit un hurlement. Le sien. Son corps s'arc-bouta, les vertèbres malmenées craquèrent, ses doigts enfoncés dans le sol s'écorchèrent. Sa voix se brisa. Il voulait mourir. Juste mourir. Que ça s'arrête.

Et ça s'arrêta. Krum était au sol. Jack, le souffle court, se redressa doucement. Potter le regardait, l'air inquiet.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Question stupide. On venait de lui lancer un doloris. Il ne pouvait littéralement _pas_ aller bien. Mais Jack savait être reconnaissant. Il évita donc de faire la remarque.

« - Ça peut aller.

\- C'est lui qui a assommé Fleur ?

\- Je crois. Elle était comme ça quand je suis arrivé après son cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'ai essayé de réveiller Fleur, mais rien n'y fait.

\- On envoie des étincelles rouges. Ils vont venir les chercher. »

Potter hocha la tête, avant de lever sa baguette, illuminant le ciel. Jack, de son côté, se relevait tant bien que mal. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Doucement, il se lança plusieurs « _Solvit »_ , un sortilège qu'il avait appris pour la Seconde Tâche et qui servait à détendre les crampes.

Il échangea encore quelques phrases avec Potter, avant qu'ils ne décident d'un commun accord de se séparer. Potter était décidemment trop fair-play. Quand on avait un adversaire dans l'état de Jack, on évitait la pitié.

Secouant la tête, Jack se remit en marche. Il avait un trophée à trouver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le ventre de Mérida se tordit quand elle vit Jack tomber au sol. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Krum ? Il était peut-être un peu taciturne, mais de ce qu'Hermione en disait, il était plutôt gentil. Et résolument pas du genre à utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable pour gagner un stupide Tournoi. Celui-là encore moins que les autres : il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de remporter la victoire pour obtenir de la gloire ou de l'argent, son statut de joueur international suffisait amplement.

Quand un éclair rouge traversa l'écran et figea Krum, la jeune fille libéra un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir retenu. Vu que Delacour était à terre, c'était probablement l'œuvre de Potter. Qui allait probablement achever Jack, mais peu importe. Mieux valait perdre plutôt que de rester sous Doloris. Maugrey avait bien assez insisté sur les effets à long terme du sortilège.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la Gryffondor, Potter ne stupéfixa pas Jack mais l'aida à se relever. La posture raide du jeune homme montrait que le sort de douleur n'avait pas été sans effet. Heureusement, Krum ne l'avait maintenu que quelques secondes, pas assez pour des dégâts sérieux. Et Jack avait le bon réflexe de détendre les crampes à coup de sortilèges.

Elle le regarda avancer dans le Labyrinthe. Ses grimaces ponctuelles prouvaient que ses jambes le faisaient encore souffrir. Il finit par s'arrêter un peu plus loin et posa sa main sur ses mollets. Ceux-ci se couvrirent d'étoiles de givres, sans que Mérida n'en comprenne l'utilité. La glace pouvait soulager certaines douleurs, oui, mais des crampes ? Cela sembla toutefois marcher, vu que Jack reprit la route.

Il tomba rapidement dans un nouveau piège, une sorte de brouillard qui semblait le désorienter, vu qu'il revint sur ses pas, surpris de retomber sur le carrefour où gisait encore des traces de l'affrontement entre Delacour et Krum. Lâchant un soupir, le jeune homme décida de prendre un autre chemin. Qui le mena face à un groupe de botruc(6) qui semblaient avoir élu les haies du Labyrinthe comme leur arbre. Un simple sortilège de feu les fit déguerpir. Mérida sourit. Son ami avait retenu ses conseils.

Jack continue son périple. Les gradins sont silencieux. Même si les russes et les français ont fait un tôlé lors de l'élimination de leurs champions, ils sont maintenant captivés par l'épreuve. Ce n'est pas un combat, parce que Potter a épargné Jack et que celui-ci a assez d'honneur pour lui rendre la pareille. Non, c'est juste une course vers le cœur du Labyrinthe, sans que le public puisse savoir si ils sont proches ou loin du but. Cela fait maintenant près de trente minutes qu'ils se sont séparés et plus d'une heure trente qu'ils se sont perdus entre les haies. Ils pourraient aussi bien être à deux pas du Trophée qu'à l'autre bout du dédale.

Jack passe un nouveau carrefour et se retrouve soudainement face à une gigantesque araignée. Mérida se mord la lèvre. Une Acromentule. Et Hagrid n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, celle-là est énorme, même pour la race. Un bête « _Aragna Eximae_ » ne lui ferait rien.

Le combat s'engage, et il est mal parti. Jack esquive, lance des sorts, mais ses jambes restent encore raides des douleurs infligées plus tôt et ses sorts ricochent sur la chitine de la bête. De plus, l'araignée est agile et Jack n'est pas doué pour éviter quoi que ce soit. Il finit par basculer côté Frost, érigeant des murs de glace pour bloquer les attaques de la bête. Il essaie de l'enfermer, mais elle parvient à grimper le long des parois. Jack applique donc la même tactique que face au dragon : il gèle les pattes et fuis.

Le destin, ou la chance, fait qu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec Potter. Encore. Et la Coupe de Vainqueur est apparue en fond. Les deux pensent apparemment à foncer dessus, mais l'araignée, qui s'était libérée entre temps, leur bloque le passage. Pas le choix, il va falloir l'abattre.

Mais Mérida ne voit pas tout ça. Elle ne voit pas les traits de couleurs qui sortent des baguettes et qui ne font que chatouiller le monstre. Elle ne voit pas les esquives maladroites. Elle ne voit que le Trophée. Cette immense coupe qui trône sur son piédestal. Sa tête bourdonne. C'est mauvais. Elle a appris à reconnaître ça comme un signe de vision imminente. Ça ne faisait pas ça avant, mais depuis que Maugrey l'entraine, ça arrive de temps à autre. Mais il aurait mieux valu que cela survienne partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, dans ce bain de foule. Parce qu'elle le sait, la première vision va la rendre réceptive à tout son environnement et les autres vont s'enchaînées les unes après les autres. Elle doit empêcher ça.

Pourtant, elle ne peut pas détacher son regard de la coupe. C'est magnétique. Une voix résonne dans sa tête. Beaucoup trop claire pour que ça puisse être quelqu'un du public _. «_ _Elle est de retour. Ils l'auront tous remarquée... Maintenant, nous allons voir... Nous allons savoir... »_

La voix est aigue. Sifflante. Désagréable. Mérida ne l'a jamais entendue. Parce qu'une voix pareille, elle l'aurait retenue. Une seconde vision arrive. Elle voit une lande désertée. Des tombes en ruine. Du lierre partout. Au loin, une maison délabrée qui surplombe tout depuis sa colline. Des hommes, elle ne distingue par leurs visages mais elle sait, au fond d'elle, que ce sont des hommes, se tiennent en cercle. Au centre, des autres semblent s'affronter. Aucun son ne lui parvient. Elle voit les éclairs lumineux, elle devine les rires gras et les cris de douleur.

« - Mérida ? »

Mérida n'entend rien. Mérida se perd. Elle a oublié son collier ce matin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue dans une vision. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de Wisp pour la ramener. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait eu bien du petit feu follet pour la guider, mais de là où il est, sur la table de nuit, enfermé dans son pendentif, il ne peut rien faire.

Une main saisi la sienne. Elle le sent. Mais elle ne dit rien, enfoncée dans le tourbillon de futurs. Elle se sent bouger. Et une phrase ressort du méli-mélo qu'est devenue sa vision.

 _« Tue l'autre »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cette règle n'est pas citée, dans le livre, mais j'ai préféré l'ajouter. Parce que je sais pas vu, mais si je me retrouve dans un Labyrinthe comme ça, moi je coupe en ligne droite.

(2) Créature du monde d'Harry Potter. Je crois qu'il n'est apparu que dans les jeux vidéos.

(3) C'est cliché, ouais. J'aime les clichés.

(4) Plante de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Carnivore, elle étrangle ses victimes. Il est toutefois possible de lui échapper en se détendant ou en utilisant la lumière vive.

(5) Je me suis rendu compte par après que j'ai inconsciemment modifié la scène. Normalement, Harry trouve Fleur puis il rencontre Krum. Mais rien ne dit que Krum est celui qui a attaqué Fleur. Ceci dit, j'aimais la scène et je n'ai pas envie de la modifier ^^

(6) Les botrucs sont de petits lutins des bois tiré du monde d'HP. Gardiens des arbres, surtout ceux servant à fabriquer les baguettes, ils peuvent se montrer dangereux si l'on s'en prend à leur protégé. Mieux faut garder leurs longs doigts loin de vos yeux.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois du retard. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse ce coup-ci, juste… ça voulait pas. Et ça me déprime un peu. Parce que ce final de l'arc, je rêve de vous le montrer depuis des mois. Et que j'ai l'impression de le foirer. Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

On se retrouve très vite, le 26, pour ce qui devrait être avant-avant-dernier chapitre de l'Arc du Tournoi.

A la prochaine !


	22. Chapitre 22 : La Troisième Tâche, part 2

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^) **ATTENTION, CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE !**

Merci à SunWings, mc arno, Loupiote54, Cheschire, Plume de Pan, Arrianrod, Paquerette-san, son.y, MarianWeiss-Luna et Un Fan Acro pour leur review !

 **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je m'y attèle dès demain !**

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 22 : La troisième Tâche, partie 2**

Captivée par les écrans retransmettant le combat de Potter et de Jack face à l'araignée géante, Raiponce mit du temps à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Mérida. Mais le silence pesant qui régnait sur le stade lui permis d'entendre le bruit étranglé que son amie vint à émettre. Surprise, Mérida étant toujours étonnamment silencieuse durant les moments de tension des évènements sportifs, elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor, pour la trouver complètement immobile, le bouche entre-ouverte, figée dans un cri muet.

« - Mérida ? »

Pas de réponse. La blonde mit quelques instants à reconnaître cet état qu'elle n'avait plu vu depuis des mois, depuis qu'ils avaient été voir Mrs Pince pour qu'elle aide Mérida : une crise de vision. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait être influencée par tout son environnement, provoquant des visions en cascade. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il fallait la sortir de là.

Sans trop réfléchir, elle agrippa son amie, tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher directement sa peau. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ça amplifiait les visions, surtout celle concernant la personne en contact. Et Raiponce avait lu assez de livres qui finissaient mal pour ne pas avoir envie de connaître son futur.

Dévalant les gradins, elle extirpa Mérida de la foule le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la jeune fille voyait, mais ça avait l'air grave, vu son état. D'ordinaire, elle revenait entre les visions, mais cette-fois, elle semblait complètement plongée dedans, catatonique. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène chez Pomfresh, dans la tente prévue pour le retour des Champions. Normalement, c'était interdit aux élèves, mais l'infirmière ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un dans le besoin. De plus, elle faisait partie du personnel enseignant et était donc au courant du don de Mérida.

« - Mrs Pomfresh ! s'exclama Raiponce, entrant sous la tente.

\- Miss Tower ? s'étonna l'infirmière, occupée à vérifier l'état de santé d'une Fleur Delacour toujours évanouie. Vous ne pouvez…

\- Pas vous trouver ici. Je sais. Mais Mérida fait une crise de vision et…

\- Je vois. Aidez-moi à la mettre dans un lit. »

Obéissant, Raiponce approcha son ami d'une des couches, l'allongeant délicatement.

« - Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais concentrée sur le Labyrinthe, puis elle a fait un drôle de bruit et je l'ai trouvée comme ça. Elle n'a rien dit depuis et elle n'a pas résisté quand j'ai voulu l'amené ici.

\- Je vois. Savez-vous ce qu'elle fait quand elle a une crise de vision ? Un mantra, un bruit particulier qui la rassure, un objet,… ?

\- Je… Je crois qu'elle a un collier. Un cadeau d'Harold. Elle ne le met pas tout le temps mais elle joue souvent avec quand il est à son cou.

\- Très bien. Savez où il se trouve ?

\- Probablement dans son dortoir. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Sans laisser une seconde à l'infirmière, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, courant quasiment. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi alerte et vivante depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Oubliées les questions sur les leys, les angoisses et les peurs, ne comptait plus que Mérida.

Remontant les escaliers, employant chaque passage secret qu'elle connaissait, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver au septième étage, là où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Le souffle court et avec quelques points de côtés, elle parvint tout de même à lancer le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame sans arrêter sa course, qui continua jusqu'au dortoir des filles de sixième année. Heureusement pour elle, le médaillon de Mérida n'était pas caché, mais posé bien en évidence sur la table de nuit.

Sans attendre, elle prit le collier et fit demi-tour aussi vite, dévalant les escaliers et repoussant le tableau masquant la sortie, ce qui lui valut une diatribe enflammée de la part de la Grosse Dame, dont elle n'entendit que les premiers mots, ayant vite tourné au bout du couloir.

La descente fut plus rapide que la remontée. Du moins, elle aurait dû l'être, notamment grâce au toboggan caché reliant les étages six et trois. Mais à la sortie de celui-ci, une voix bien connue, celle d'un professeur, la fit reculer. On n'explore le Château durant six ans et principalement de nuit sans acquérir quelques automatismes.

Plaquée contre le mur, Raiponce tendit l'oreille.

« - Le plan se déroule à merveille, disait l'Auror, marmonnant pour lui plus qu'autre chose. Overland est parti avec, mais il ne pourra rien. Le Maître s'en occupera. »

Overland ? Que voulait Maugrey à Jack ? Il n'avait pas semblé lui accorder la moindre attention au cours de l'année. Et que faisait le vieil homme ici, en train de se parler à lui-même ? D'accord, il n'était pas connu pour être le sorcier le plus sain d'esprit du coin, et i n'occupait pas la première place pour l'unique raison que Dumbledore y était accroché comme une moule à son rocher, mais Raiponce était pratiquement sûre que l'Auror était parmi ceux qui devaient patrouiller.

Secouant la tête, elle se décida à ressortir du passage secret. Si, par réflexe, elle s'était cachée, elle ne faisait pourtant rien de mal. Et elle devait vite retrouver Mérida. Mais il fallait que ça ait l'air réaliste. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas que Maugrey suspecte qu'elle ait pu entendre ce qu'il disait. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait aider son amie. Elle se pencherait sur le cas de l'Auror quand celle-ci irait mieux.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle se remit à courir, déboulant dans le couloir et manquant de rentrer droit dans l'enseignant.

« - Tower ?

\- Désolée Professeur, je dois aller retrouver Mme Pomfresh. Je suis allée chercher une potion pour elle. »

Sans laisser à l'homme le temps de placer un mot, elle reprit sa course, le collier serré dans sa main. Mérida comptait sur elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos et c'était à mi-chemin entre désagréable et dégoûtant. En vrai, c'était le deux. Et tout ça à cause de ce maudit uniforme de Champion de Poudlard beaucoup trop chaud pour un mois de juin, même en Ecosse et à l'ombre d'une haie. Oh, et c'était aussi la faute de cette putain d'araignée géante que lui et Potter avait fini par abattre. Parce que cette bestiole de l'enfer l'avait fait courir bien trop longtemps à son goût. Bref, Jack en avait marre.

Heureusement pour lui, le Trophée se trouvait à deux pas. Quelques mètres et il pourrait mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Retourner chez lui et dormir. Si fort et longtemps que ça ressemblerait à un coma. Sauf que…

« - Vas y », lança Potter.

Sauf que sa conscience le travaillait. Parce Potter était là, blessé à la jambe à cause de l'araignée que Jack avait amené jusqu'à lui. Le même Potter qui lui avait dit pour les dragons, même si c'était inutile vu que Jack était au courant. Le même Potter qui avait toujours un mot sympathique pour lui avait le début d'une épreuve. Le même Potter qui l'avait sauvé du doloris de Krum. Et Jack avait beau avoir énormément de défauts, il n'était ni ingrat ni insensible. Soupirant, il se pencha vers la blessure du Gryffondor.

« - Si tu parles de ça à quiconque, je te gèle les intestins.

\- Il y a des caméras.

\- T'auras qu'à inventer quelque chose de crédible. »

Inspirant un grand coup, il posa sa main sur la plaie. Si il y avait un côté de la magie Frost qu'il n'avait jamais exploité, c'était celui-là. Habituellement, seul l'Héritier se risquait à le faire, parce que ça prenait énormément de magie. Mais Jack savait qu'avec la présence de la Voix, il ne risquait pas d'en manquer. Se concentrant, il posa sa main sur la plaie. Rapidement, des fleurs de gel se développèrent autour, tandis que la chair et la peau semblait se reconstituer. L'entaille n'était pas très importante, mais Jack sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la refermer complètement.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une fine ligne, il attrapa sa baguette t lança rapidement un sortilège de bandage. C'était pas de travail de pro, mais c'était déjà ça. Le Serpentard lança un coup d'œil au plus jeune. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte d'étonnement, lui donnant un air niais. Il sembla sortir de sa torpeur près à poser une question.

« - Comment… ?

\- Secret professionnel. Maintenant lève-toi et va chopper ce maudit trophée avant que je change d'avis.

\- Que j'aille quoi ?

\- J'aurai déjà dû y rester deux fois. En décomptant que je viens de te soigner, je t'en dois toujours une. J'aurai jamais atteint le trophée sans toi. Donc il te revient. Je répète, vas prendre cette maudite coupe avant que je ne change d'avis et ne t'assomme.

\- Non. »

Jack leva un sourcil. Ce gamin était-il aussi atteint que le prétendait Skeeter ? Parce que là, il lui offrait la victoire sur un plateau d'argent, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu qu'ils étaient les deux derniers candidats en lice, et il refusait.

« - Comment ça, « non » ?

\- Prends-le avec moi. Tu le mérites tout autant. »

Ciel. Un accès de chevalerie. Jack détestait les Gryffondor et leur « sens de la justice ».

« - Prends-le, bon sens.

\- Non. »

Serait-il mal vu d'assommer le Survivant soudainement alors qu'il venait de lui proposer la victoire ? Considérant le fait qu'ils étaient retransmis en direct et qu'ils étaient probablement ridicule, peut-être pas.

« - Très bien, lâcha Jack, qui n'était pas d'humeur à combattre. Faisons ça. Tu sais marcher ?

\- Ça devrait aller », répondit Potter, apparemment fier de sa victoire.

Clopin-clopant, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en très grande forme, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se rendirent jusqu'au Trophée, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Allez savoir ce que les organisateurs avaient bien pu mettre sur le chemin vers la victoire.

Pourtant, rien ne vint perturber leur avancée. Arrivés devant le Trophée, Jack lança un regard à Potter.

« - Dernière chance, tenta-t-il.

\- A trois, on le prend, répondit le Gryffondor sans se soucier de sa remarque. Et si tu ne l'as pas fait, je demanderai un sort à Hermione. »

Jack sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de son dos. Granger était connue pour connaître pas mal de sorts obscurs mais parfaitement légaux.

« - Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Au trois, le Serpentard se saisit du la coupe. Au lieu de l'explosion de feu d'artifice à laquelle il s'attend, ou encore la disparition soudaine du Labyrinthe autour d'eux, il sent juste un crochet métaphysique qui lui transperce le nombril et le monde devient flou tout autour de lui. Il connaît cette sensation. Un portoloin.

Rencontrant brutalement le sol, bien qu'il soit resté sur ses pieds, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas quand on utilisait ce moyen de transport, Jack dû retenir le contenu de son estomac qui avait apparemment une grande envie de faire la rencontre du sol.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme constata qu'il n'avait pas atterrit dans un endroit beaucoup plus rassurant que le Labyrinthe. La nuit était tombée et il ne pouvait pas voir très loin, mais il distinguait au loin une grande bâtisse et en contre-bas, ce qui semblait être les lumières d'un village.

Autour de lui, rien n'éclairait les ténèbres et il ne pouvait que deviner quelques obstacles. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, un feu brûlait, illuminant les alentours. Cette lumière rappela à Jack qu'il était capable d'en produire et alluma sa baguette, éclairant les obstacles qu'il pouvait distinguer dans les ténèbres. Des tombes. Ils étaient dans un cimetière.

« - Tu crois que ça fait partie de l'épreuve, demanda Potter, incertain.

\- Je ne sais. Peut-être parce qu'on a pris tous les deux la Coupe ? Il n'est censé y avoir qu'un vainqueur. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, apparemment peu convaincu.

« - Quelqu'un vient. »

En effet, une petite silouhette s'approchait, portant dans ses bras un paquet. Jack s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide quand…

« - Tue l'autre. » (1)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était perdue. La vision s'était enfin stabilisée. Les derniers mots entendus, « Tue l'autre », avait éclairci sa vue. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la lande désolée. A ses pieds gisait le Trophée du Vainqueur, abandonné dans l'herbe. Elle pouvait apercevoir plus loin une silhouette qui se mouvait lentement et deux autres statufiées à quelques pas d'elle. Une chevelure blanche qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où.

« - Jack ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais c'était à peu près aussi efficace que de crier dans une tempête. Mérida n'avait aucune emprise physique sur ses visions, parce que le passé était figé dans la pierre et que le futur n'existait pas encore.

Elle vit la silhouette lever sa baguette vers Jack. Elle n'entendit pas les mots du sort mais la lumière verte ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature mortelle du maléfice. Comme au ralenti, l'Ecossaise observa le trait lumineux s'avancer vers son ami, qui tenta un mouvement pour l'esquiver, mais c'était peine perdue. Jack était une bille en matière d'esquive, Harold s'en était assez plain pour qu'elle le sache. Elle vit le sort faucher son ami, qui bascula vers l'arrière. Elle connaissait les effets, Jack était déjà mort, mais tant qu'il n'était pas au sol, elle continuait à espérer. Espérer qu'il allait trouver une pirouette, comme il le faisait toujours.

Tout espoir s'envola quand, au contact du sol, son ami vola en éclat. Littéralement. Surement dû à sa nature de Frost. Allez savoir, le Monde Magique était bizarre. Mérida savait qu'elle aurait dû être triste. Hurler. Pleurer. Son ami venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Mais elle était étrangement détachée de tout ce qui l'entourait. Devant elle, la vision continuait, mais elle ne voyait que l'endroit où le Serpentard avait chuté. Jack était mort. Aussi bêtement que ça. Il avait affronté un dragon, plongé dans un Lac où vivait un calamar vivant et survécu au Labyrinthe, tout ça pour finir fauché par une lumière verte. Le bougre d'idiot n'avait même pas pensé à prendre sa forme d'animagus, qui lui aurait sûrement permis d'éviter le sort. Probablement qu'on y pense pas, quand on voit la lumière verte qui hante les histoires d'horreur se diriger droit vers vous.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que Mérida ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voyait. Était-ce le passé ? Un futur hypothétique ? Ou même le présent ? Après tout, Mrs. Pince l'avait prévenue, ça lui arriverait probablement à un moment, le présent n'étant que le futur en train de se dérouler. Foutu pelote de laine temporelle.(2)

Mérida sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que le fait l'atteignait doucement. C'était une vision qui était peut-être déjà passée ou en train de se dérouler. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Même pas en sortir. Elle était coincée au-dessus de ce fichu Trophée, à regarder le lieu où venait de mourir un de ses meilleurs amis. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas été fichue de mettre son collier ce matin, trop exténuée pour penser correctement, après des mois de fatigue. Au fond, c'était sa faute. Tout. Parce qu'elle avait exigé un entrainement de Maugrey. Parce qu'elle avait été au-delà de ses capacités. Parce qu'elle était trop fière pour le reconnaître, pour accepter le fait d'avoir besoin d'aide. Elle était une putain d'idiote. Si elle avait eu deux sous de bon sens à la place de sa marmite d'orgueil mal-placé, peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose. C'était sa faute. Sa grande et entière faute.

Elle voulait sortir d'ici. Se réveilleur. Mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Jack dans ses bras et le charrier un peu, juste pour vérifier qu'il était vivant et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. S'excuser auprès d'Harold, qu'elle envoyer bouler en boucle depuis plusieurs semaines à chaque fois qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait. Mettre une bonne claque à Raiponce pour qu'elle se reprenne un peu avant de lui filer un verre de Bièreaubeurre et d'écouter ses problèmes. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire, coincée dans sa vision. Elle avait vu ça dans les livres, des voyants bloqués dont le corps réel dépérissait. Elle allait mourir là, à contempler l'endroit où…

Un courant d'air passa sur sa joue. Comme une caresse. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne ressentait rien sur le plan astral. Rien à part…

« - Wisp. »

Le petit feu follet apparut devant elle, toujours nimbé de ses volutes bleues. Elle était toujours fascinée par la danse de ces dernières. Le petit être lui fit signe de la suivre, comme il faisait toujours.

« - Je ne peux pas bouger. »

Même méthode que d'habitude. Des lettres successives qui apparaissent. « Veux pas ».

« - Ce n'est pas une question de volonté ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

« Trouve le chemin. »

« - Merci Dumbledore. D'autres phrases comme ça ? Il n'y a aucun chemin. »

« Ami. Trouve. Suis le chemin. »(3)

Elle avait hérité d'un homoncule énigmatique dans les moments de crise. Génial.

« Concentre. »

« - Sur quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Elle. »

Elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule elle qui correspondait réellement à la définition d'ami. Raiponce. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur Raiponce. Qu'elle trouve le chemin jusqu'à elle.(4) Wisp allait l'aider.

« - Ramène-moi à Raiponce, Wisp. S'il-te-plaît. »

Le feu follet ne pouvait pas sourire, mais Mérida était sûre qu'il le faisait. Il lui indiqua de la suivre. Et Mérida fit un pas. Elle rentrait chez elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Harold traversa l'entièreté du terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait près de trente minutes que Jack et Potter avaient disparu. Entre-temps, Mérida, qi avait apparemment fait une crise de vision, s'était réveillée et affirmait avoir « vu » où ils se trouvaient. La scène qu'elle décrivait été effrayante. Terrifiante. Parce que Jack y était mort. Et qu'Harold avait bien du mal à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une simple vision d'un futur possible, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie.

Mais s'il traversait maintenant le terrain de Quidditch à toute allure, ce n'était pas à cause de la vision, mais plutôt du fait que Potter était réapparu, le Trophée dans une main et Jack dans l'autre. Mais l'élève venu informer le Gallois n'avait pas su lui dire dans quel état son ami était revenu. C'était donc la peur au ventre qu'Harold courrait.

Un attroupement se tenait un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, Harold vit Maugrey qui emmenait Potter, probablement dans un endroit calme pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits loin des élèves et des journalistes, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à courir. Jack était là. Coucher sur une civière.

Harold se sentit trembler. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient inconsciemment et autour de lui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'herbe dépérissait doucement. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, non, non…

« - Calmez-vous, Mr. Haddock ! »

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Mais obnubilé par l'image de son ami allongé là, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur cuisante et bien physique ne s'abatte sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

« - Vous m'avez giflé, constata-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Vous perdiez le contrôle. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer un semi-Fae hors de contrôle au milieu de tous ces journalistes, répondit le vieil homme à voix basse.

\- Jack…

\- Va bien. Votre ami va bien. Il a reçu un coup sur la tête et a dépensé beaucoup de magie. Mais il va bien. Mrs. Pomfresh va l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Allez chercher vos deux amies et rejoignez-là. Veillez sur Mr. Overland le temps que j'arrive. Ne laissez personne l'approcher, à part sa famille, Mrs. Pomfresh ou moi-même. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Harold hocha doucement la tête. Aller chercher Mérida et Raiponce. Veiller sur Jack. Ça, il pouvait faire.

« - Concentrez-vous sur votre mission, Mr. Haddock. Gardez le contrôle. »

Garder le contrôle. Ne pas céder à la tentation de puiser dans les courants tellurique. Première leçon. La plus importante.

Presque mécaniquement, le Poufsouffle fit demi-tour, rejoignant la tente où il avait abandonné ses deux amies en leur promettant de leur rapporter des nouvelles. Jack n'était pas mort. Mérida allait pouvoir se relever de sa vision. Arriver sous le tente, il ne put qu'avancer que de quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

« - Il va bien, souffla-t-il aux filles. Il… Il est évanoui, mais il est vivant. Il est à l'infirmerie, on doit le rejoindre. »

Il vit Mérida avancer sa main vers lui, essuyant sa joue. Pourquoi était-elle mouillée ? Il ne pleuvait pas. Pourtant il sentait l'eau glisser sur sa peau. Ses larmes. Il s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Tout comme Raiponce et Mérida. Le contrecoup leur tombait dessus.

Avec difficulté, il se releva, son corps tremblant toujours. Il tendit la main à Mérida, qui l'attrapa. Raiponce se plaça de l'autre côté de la Gryffondor et l'aida elle-aussi à se lever. La crise de vision l'avait laissée pantelante et échevelée. Même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, elle ne saurait pas aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie seule. Mais qu'importe. Parce qu'Harold n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire lui-même, alors il aurait été bien hypocrite de la juger.

Ils mirent du temps à arriver à destination. Parce que la fatigue les abattait. L'adrénaline, la même qui avait permis au Gallois de remonter l'entièreté du terrain aussi vite, l'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps, ne laissant que des crampes.

Quand ils franchirent la porte de l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh leur adressa le regard qu'elle réservait à ceux qui, selon elle, devraient être allongé sur un lit avec une potion de doux-rêve et un chocolat chaud plutôt que debout. Mais elle ne leur fit pas de remarque et leur indiqua le lit où Jack était allongé.

Un bandage entourait la tête du Serpentard. Sa peau était crayeuse, rappelant à Harold la période où son ami était invisible. Il respirait doucement, preuve en était de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Il dormait, probablement aidé par la potion dont le flacon trônait encore sur la table de nuit. Les tremblements reprirent. Les jambes d'Harold lâchèrent. Heureusement, Mrs. Pomfresh semblait avoir prévu le coup et disposé des chaises près de lit.

« - Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. »

La voix douce fit sursauter Harold. Il n'avait même pas vu Tatiana, qui se tenait assise juste à côté du lit, tenant fermement la main de son fils. North se trouvait un peu plus loin, ses deux petits-enfants dormant contre lui. Marius, à côté du géant, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

« - Je suis contente, reprit-elle, de voir qu'il a trouvé de telles personnes pour s'entourer. C'est bien. »

L'adolescent ne sut que répondre. Pas plus que ses amies, qui fixaient elles aussi la sorcière. Celle-ci n'attendait d'ailleurs rien en retour, fixant son fils, comme si elle allait pouvoir le soigner rien qu'en le regardant.

Un poids se posa sur son épaule. Mérida. La jeune fille s'était endormie, soulagée de voir qu'elle avait mal interprétée sa vision. Harold bougea un peu, la repositionnant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Raiponce bougea les jambes de la rousse, les faisant s'allonger sur ses propres cuisses, pour que le dos de Mérida puisse s'appuyer contre le côté d'Harold. La position était étrange et un peu inconfortable, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner la Gryffondor, dont le souffle s'était déjà apaisé.

Tout allait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Vous me détestez, là, hein ? Eh bien dites-vous que dans le plan de base, un chapitre devait s'arrêter juste là. Mais ça s'est pas goupillé correctement. Ce qui est franchement dommage.

(2) C'est dans Doctor Who, où en VO il parle de « Timey Winey » pour décrire le temps comme une énorme masse de fil qui s'emmêle (avant de préciser que ce n'est absolument pas ça. Cette scène est épique.) Seulement, je sais pas trop comment ils ont traduit ça en VF, donc pelote de laine temporelle. Voilà.

(3) Ouaaaaais, je sais, c'est cliché. Mais si les clichés en sont, c'est qu'ils marchent, quelque part (pas tous. Et pas tout le temps. Ouep, je fous ma propre justification à l'eau. Bref.)

(4) Je me rends compte que j'installe une espèce de bromance entre Raiponce et Mérida. C'est quoi le féminin de bromance ? Sismance ? Parce que c'est moche, comme mot.

Je suis super content. Je suis (plus ou moins) à l'heure. J'ai pris un pied de dingue à écrire ce chapitre. Et j'en suis super content, même si j'ai pas pu respecter le plan que j'avais construit au début. Mais peu importe, parce qu'au final, je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés.

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve dans deux petites semaines, pour un final qui, je l'espère, vous plaira lui aussi. Et puis, on attaquera l'Ordre de Phénix. Ça promet : )


	23. Chapitre 23 : Renaître de ses cendres

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

Merci à SunWings, Kaisuky, mc arno, Isis Nephtys, Plume de Pan, Un Fan Acro, Cheschire, Sheria Pie, Milou-Sarcastic Yaoiste, son.y, Arrianrod, Paquerette-san, Loupiot, LouLohan, SenritsuHime, Gayl, Leelander, BigFourFan, LittleShine, Vivet-Doté et fan pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Un merci spécial à Philou, qui a laissé plusieurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents.

Un fan Acro : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu :) Pour le résumé de ce qui s'est réellement passé, je te renvoie ci-dessous. La vision de Mérida n'est pas fausse, cependant. Vous avez juste extrapolé )

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Jack s'en sort. Reste effectivement à savoir comment, ce qu'on explique dans ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais la suite est enfin là. Et normalement, on reprend un rythme normal d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En tous cas, je suis content que cela t'ait plu et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Bonne lecture !

LittleShine Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments :) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant.  
Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 23 : Renaître de ses cendres**

L'infirmerie était calme. Mérida et Harold dormaient toujours. Marius, lui, s'était roulé en boule contre le mur et s'était lui aussi assoupi. North avait couché Emma et Veilleuse sur le lit adjacent à celui de Jack, restant assis à côté d'eux. Quant à Tatiana, elle se tenait pour le moment face à Raiponce, ses mains sur sa tempe.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange que la mère de son meilleur ami actuellement allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie prenne le temps de vérifier les effets que la Magie Sauvage avait eu sur elle en ce moment précis. Mais Tatiana Overland était quelqu'un de pragmatique, ainsi lui avait-elle répondu que son fils souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale et que tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était le laisser dormir et attendre que les potions agissent. Alors autant rentabiliser le temps.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Raiponce à voix basse, de peur de réveiller les autres.

\- Je visionne tes souvenirs.

\- Vous… Quoi ? Vous êtes légilimens ?

\- Pas exactement. Puis-je demander comment tu en viens à connaître la légilimancie, une magie plus ou moins illégale ?

\- Les pratiques d'occlumencie peuvent être utiles et elles sont légales. La curiosité a fait le reste.

\- Je vois. Maintenant, détend-toi et laisse-moi voir. »

Raiponce n'était pas totalement sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, aussi ne fit-elle rien, laissant la sorcière faire ses tours. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et respirait lentement, ce qui rappelait à la blonde certaines des techniques de méditation qu'elle avait listée avec Harold pour le Projet A. S'élancer dans un autre esprit fonctionnait-il sur le même principe que s'enfoncer dans le sien ? Et c'était étrange, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que la légilimancie fonctionnait mieux avec un contact visuel, pourtant Tatiana n'en avait entamé aucun. Que faisait-elle donc ?

« - Pense moins fort. Tu perturbes le flux, je n'arrive pas à remonter.

\- Oh… Désolée. »

Raiponce essaya donc. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça ne le paraissait, de ne pas penser. C'était comme dire à quelqu'un de ne pas faire attention à l'éléphant au milieu de la pièce. Fatalement, il voyait l'éléphant. Encore plus qu'avant. (1)

Tatiana semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, quand la porte s'ouvrit, frustrant Raiponce. Elle allait devoir attendre.

Heureusement, les personnes entrant en ce moment dans l'infirmerie étaient assez intéressantes pour que Raiponce mette son agacement de côté. Pour le moment.

Potter, Dumbledore et McGonagall venaient d'arriver.

Mrs. Pomfresh, fidèle à son poste, entraîna le Gryffondor vers un lit, le forçant à s'asseoir. Elle voulut lui faire boire une potion, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« - Pas maintenant, Poppy. Je sais qu'il faut que Mr. Potter se repose, mais il est nécessaire que je sache ce qui s'est exactement passé ce soir.

\- Albus, ne faudrait-il pas faire sortir ces jeunes gens d'abord ?

\- Minerva, nul doute qu'ils seront au courant bien assez tôt. Si Mr. Overland ne leur dit pas, Miss Tower parviendra à obtenir les informations que nous lui refusons. Evitons-nous du travail. »

McGonagall pinça ses lèvres si fort que Raiponce se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas se faire mal.

« - Bien. Harry, je vais avoir besoin que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé. Dans le moindre détail. »

Le jeune homme sembla un instant déstabilisé par cette demande directe, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - Quand… Quand nous avons saisi le Trophée, on… C'était un portoloin. On a juste pensé que c'était une nouvelle partie de l'épreuve, une surprise des juges.

\- Et où vous a-t-il emmené ?

\- Dans un vieux cimetière. Les tombes étaient abimées. Je… J'ai vu les lumières d'un village, mais c'était loin. Par contre, il y avait un grand manoir sur une colline un peu plus loin. »

Si Potter, plongé dans son récit, ne sembla pas le remarquer, Raiponce était, elle, certaine d'avoir vu Dumbledore arborer un air étrange, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la révélation. Où qu'il soit, ce cimetière était spécial, au moins pour le vieux sorcier.

« - Ensuite, continua Potter, on a vu une silhouette au loin. On a donc avancé vers elle, pensant que c'était un examinateur. Mais… Mais…

\- Il a ordonné de l'abattre, intervint Mérida, venant en aide au jeune Gryffondor. Je… C'est ce que j'ai vu. « Tue l'autre ». Et l'homme a lancé un sort vert, un Avada et Jack… Il a… Il est tombé en morceaux. Littéralement. », raconta le rousse, les yeux hantés par le souvenir de la vision.

Potter hocha la tête, confirmant les propos de la rousse et la remerciant en même temps. Même si Jack et lui n'était pas amis, voir le Serpentard mourir ainsi, même si Jack avait apparemment réussi une énième pirouette, avait dû constituer un sacré choc.

« - Après… L'homme,… c'était Peter, Peter Pettigrow. Il… Il tenait un paquet de couvertures et… En fait, c'était Voldemort, déclara-t-il sans se soucier du frisson qui parcouru la petite assemblée au nom du mage noir.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort il y a des années, intervint North. Dézingué par le petiot ici.

\- Malheureusement, Voldemort a trouvé un moyen de contourner sa propre mort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il refait surface ces dernières années, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser le stade d'esprit désincarné.

\- Albus, vous devez plaisanter ! »

Raiponce était tout aussi sceptique que North vis-à-vis du retour du mage noir. Un grand principe de la magie était qu'on ne peut ramener les morts à la vie. La Nécromancie était tout au plus un fantasme. Mais, de peur de se faire mettre dehors, elle préféra garder ses pensées pour elle.

« - J'aimerai beaucoup, Nicholas. Mais Voldemort est bel et bien en vie. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Harry ?

\- Il… Queudver a commencé un genre de rituel. Il a mis Voldemort dans un grand chaudron. Après, il a pris un os dans une tombe, un peu de mon sang et… et il s'est coupé la main. Et… Voldemort est sorti du chaudron. »

L'adolescent semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à raconter son histoire, ce que Dumbledore sembla lui aussi comprendre.

« - Prenez tout votre temps, Harry. Si vous voulez vous arrêter une minute…

\- S'il veut, je peux continuer. Je me suis réveillé à ce moment-là. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold, toujours assis près de lit de Jack, fit un bond en entendant son ami, supposément endormi, parler. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait fondu sur le Serpentard, le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Je t'ai cru mort, putain d'imbécile.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à l'être si tu ne desserre pas ton câlin. »

Se rendant compte de son geste, le brun rougit et lâcha son ami. Raiponce et Mérida s'étaient elles aussi rapprochées, tout comme la famille de Jack. Dumbledore, lui, arborait un mince sourire.

« - Content de vous revoir parmi nous, Mr. Overland. Je suis certain qu'Harry vous serrait gré de continuer l'histoire à sa place. Et il serait intéressant que vous nous racontiez aussi comment vous êtes devenu le deuxième sorcier à survivre au Sort de Mort. »

L'air exténué, Potter hocha la tête, avant de se renfoncer dans les coussins. Jack prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« - Je n'ai pas « survécu » à proprement parler. Je… Je ne suis pas doué pour éviter les sorts. Alors mon oncle, Edward, m'a appris un truc cet été. Ce… C'est un peu compliqué et c'est censé être secret, mais… En gros, l'Héritier du Clan Frost est capable de donner une étincelle de vie, liée à la sienne. C'est comme ça que sont créés les Gardes de Glace. Moi, je ne suis que le second du Clan, je ne peux normalement pas faire ça. Mais je suis capable de diviser une partie de mon « être » et le donner à une création.

\- Jack, tu n'as pas… commença North.

\- Pas grand-chose. Une ou deux années de vie, peut-être. Ça a suffi au sort pour considérer qu'il avait « pris une vie ». Seulement, je ne suis pas censé faire ça. Je me suis évanoui tout de suite après et le souffle du sort m'a projeté plus loin, derrière une tombe, heureusement pour moi. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai trouvé une espèce d'homme, debout au milieu d'un cercle d'autres hommes.

\- C'était les Mangemorts. Il les a rappelés en appuyant sur la marque de Peter, intervint Potter.

\- Ils l'appelaient « Maître », en tous cas. Il… Il parlait de lui-même comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a fait détacher Potter et la emmené au milieu du cercle. J'étais… J'essayais toujours de reprendre mes esprits, mais je n'arrivais pas à me relever.

\- Vous vous êtes cogné la tête, c'est normal, lui répondit Dumbledore.

\- Je n'avais plus de magie Frost, et ma magie sorcière avait été pas mal entamée par le labyrinthe, donc je suis resté derrière, à attendre le bon moment pour essayer de nous sortir de là. Potter et l'homme ont commencé un duel mais… Il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange quand leurs sorts se sont rencontrés. Leurs baguettes se sont reliées. Puis, un dôme est apparu et je ne voyais plus grand-chose. Les mangemorts non plus. Ils ont commencé à paniquer.

\- C'était… J'ai vu mes parents. Et Bertha Jorkins, ainsi qu'un vieil homme que j'avais vu Voldemort tuer dans un rêve. Ils… Ils m'ont aidé à m'échapper. Ma mère m'a dit de… De rompre le fil et de m'enfuir, avec Overland, jusqu'au Portoloin.

\- Priori Incantatum, expliqua Dumbledore. La Remontée des Sortilèges. C'est un phénomène rare. Quand deux baguettes sœurs se rencontrent, cela devient un combat de volonté et celui qui l'emporte « oblige » la baguette de l'adversaire à recracher les derniers sorts pratiqués. Ce que tu as vu, Harry, ce sont des… Des échos. Pas les vrais personnes, juste… des empreintes.

\- Ils… Ils interagissaient avec moi. Comme si ils étaient vivants. Ou des fantômes.

\- L'âme est un domaine peu exploré de la magie. Et comme je l'ai dit, la Remontée est un phénomène rare. Une impliquant une baguette ayant autant tué que celle de Voldemort encore plus. Qui sait, c'était peut-être là un lien avec l'au-delà. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Le dôme a disparu et j'ai vu Potter courir vers moi. J'ai rassemblé ce que je pouvais et je me suis relevé. On a attrapé le Portoloin et je me suis évanoui aussitôt. »

Dumbledore hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« - Je vois. Merci beaucoup, jeunes gens. Je crois que vous avez tous besoin de repos. Et j'ai un gardien tout désigné pour vous. Sniffle ? »

Un grand et hirsute chien noir poussa alors la porte du bout de son nez. Même fatigué, Harold n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître : Sirius Black était à Poudlard.

« - Albus, un chien, dans une infirmerie…

\- Il est très propre, Poppy, je vous l'assure. Et je ne peux imaginer meilleur gardien pour ces enfants. Maintenant, laissons-les dormir. »

Pomfresh sembla vouloir rétorquer, mais le regard sérieux du Directeur parvint apparemment à la convaincre de garder ses pensées pour elle. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, elle entreprit alors de conduire tous les adolescents présents vers des lits, du moins ceux qui n'y étaient pas encore allongés. Harold, soudainement épuisé maintenant que la pression était redescendue, se laissa faire, s'enfonçant dans le confortable matelas qu'on lui proposait. Se laissant doucement dériver, sans pour autant s'endormir, il vit ses deux amies se pelotonner dans un seul lit, Mérida refusant de laisser Raiponce s'éloigner, tandis que Jack était déjà parti dans un sommeil profond, tout comme Potter, qui s'était assoupi sans demander son reste.

A côté du Survivant, assis droit comme une statue, se tenait l'énorme chien noir qu'incarnait Sirius Black. L'animal semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'Harold l'avait vu, même si il restait toujours effroyablement mince. Le Gallois se demandait où l'évadé avait bien pu passer les derniers mois et pourquoi diable se trouvait-il encore au Royaume-Uni. A sa place, Harold se serait barré loin, à l'autre bout du monde, et aurait recommencé sa vie. Mais peut-être Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé de rester dans le coin ? Après tout, c'était le vieux sorcier qui l'avait amené à l'infirmerie.

Laissant toutes ces questions en suspens, Harold ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida avait le sommeil lourd. Très lourd. C'était quelque chose de pratiquement obligatoire quand on avait grandi dans un vieux château où tout grinçait, en compagnie d'un homme ronflant extrêmement fort(2). Malgré cela, il restait difficile d'ignorer l'homme qui hurlait présentement comme un goret à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

Ouvrit un œil, elle vit un homme, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, faire face à Dumbledore. L'homme politique, avec un courage commun aux héros et aux abrutis, hurlait sur le vieux sorcier, le visage rouge et tordu de colère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la rousse à Harold, lui aussi réveillé.

\- Plein de choses. Apparemment, Maugrey était un mangemort déguisé avec du Polynectar, le fils de Barty Croupton. Dumbledore l'a capturé, mais Fudge s'est pointé avec un détraqueur qui n'a apparemment pas su résister à l'envie d'embrasser le faux Maugrey. Et maintenant, Fudge refuse de croire au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, malgré le témoignage de Potter et celui de Jack. Il dit que Potter est fou, en s'appuyant sur l'article de Skeeter, et que Jack a reçu un coup sur la tête et que donc, il délire. Il dit que ce n'est qu'un fou isolé.

\- Mais… Jack et Potter ont vu des mangemorts, non ? Ils ne savent pas donner des noms.

\- Jack est toujours endormi, mais Potter l'a fait. Le problème, c'est que tous les noms qu'il a donné sont ceux de gens ayant été blanchis après la guerre. Des sang-purs, riches et de gros donateurs pour les institutions ministérielles. Fudge refuse de ne faire qu'enclencher une enquête. Et depuis, il hurle. »

La dispute continua encore plusieurs longues minutes, même si cela se résumait au ministre hurlant sur Dumbledore, l'accusant de vouloir semer la panique et voler son poste, tout en oubliant allègrement que Dumbledore avait refusé le poste de ministre plus d'une fois. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une des phrases d'Harold frappa Mérida.

« Maugrey était un mangemort déguisé. »

Le même Maugrey avec qui elle avait passé des heures, enfermée dans une salle de classe. Qui lui avait lancé sort après sort. Qui lui avait expliqué mainte et mainte fois que la magie n'était ni blanche ni noire, que seules les intentions derrière l'étaient.

Qui lui avait dit de relâcher son don pour mieux le maîtriser.

Elle serra les draps pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Comment n'avait-elle rien vu ? Elle était probablement celle qui avait passé le plus de temps en tête-à-tête avec l'homme et elle était restée complètement aveugle. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle avait subi crises de vision et crises d'angoisse dans l'espoir de parvenir à maîtriser ce fichu don, tout cela sur les conseils du soit-disant auror. Mais quelle foi accorder à ces conseils, maintenant ? Quel but avait-il réellement poursuivi ? Quels dégâts avait-il déjà causé dans sa potentielle maîtrise de ces maudites visions ?

Une voix, différente des hurlements de banshee que poussait Fudge depuis tout à l'heure, la tira de ses pensées angoissantes.

« - Cela suffit, Cornélius. Si vous souhaitez rester ainsi borné, je pense que cette conversation n'a plus lieu d'être. Retournez au Ministère, cachez-vous la tête dans le sable si vous le désirez. »

L'homme politique sembla un instant choqué de la perte de calme du célèbre sorcier. La nuance de rouge de son visage s'intensifia, au point que Mérida se demanda un instant s'il allait exploser, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne s'en aille en tempêtant et en promettant au Directeur de Poudlard des représailles.

Sans sembler remarquer Harold et Mérida, ainsi que Raiponce, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Snape, qui était entré, ainsi que vers Sirius, toujours sous forme de chien.

« - Il semblerait que nous allons devoir nous passer de l'aide du Ministère. Sirius, Severus, je veux que vous alliez à la recherche de nos anciens camarades. Arthur, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le patriarche des Weasley, essayez de sonder au Ministère qui pourrait être intéressé. Restez discret, cependant. Je crains que Cornélius ne prenne des mesures strictes envers ceux qui me soutiennent. Nous allons devoir nous organiser rapidement et trouver de nouveaux alliés et…

\- Professeur, je souhaite vous aider. »

Mérida sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Raiponce agisse aussi soudainement.

« - Jeune fille, ce n'est pas un travail pour une enfant…, commença Molly Weasley.

\- Je suis majeure. Et je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés alors que je peux faire quelque chose.

\- Nous souhaitons aussi aider ! intervint alors Mérida, après une brève concertation muette avec Harold. Et je suis sûre que Jack voudra aussi.

\- Et comment pensez-vous que quatre jeunes gens même pas encore sorti de Poudlard puisse aider ? souligna Snape.

\- Nous… »

Incertaine, Raiponce se tourna vers ses amis. Si elle leur révélait sa capacité d'animagus, ils feraient rapidement le lien avec eux. Mérida s'en moquait, sa famille était connue pour ça. Quant à Harold…

« - Nous sommes des animagus. »

Il semblait s'en ficher aussi. Ceci dit, Dumbledore était apparemment déjà au courant pour Krokmou, alors une petite illégalité en plus ou en moins sur le CV du Gallois, ma foi… Les adultes, eux, les regardent en silence. Molly et McGonagall semblent sceptiques, tout comme Snape. Dumbledore souri et Black…

« - Vous avez trouvé les notes des Maraudeurs ? s'exclame-t-il, tout excité.

\- Dans une statue, confirme Raiponce.

\- AH ! Je savais bien que quelqu'un trouverait ! Et Lunard qui m'assurait qu'elles finiraient par pourrir là parce que personne n'irait draguer un tableau pour avoir le mot de passe !

\- Que…Vous ETIEZ un Maraudeur ?

\- Patmol, pour vous servir. »

C'était… Inattendu, pour le moins.

« - Vous voulez dire que vous avez sciemment laissé des notes pour apprendre à des enfants à devenir animagus ! », intervint alors McGonagall, qui semblait s'être remise du choc.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de dire qu'eux-mêmes avaient remis les notes dans une cachette. Sous un format beaucoup plus lisible. Définitivement pas.

« - Eh bien…

\- La question n'est pas là, Minerva. Pas pour l'instant. Ces jeunes gens sont apparemment très talentueux. S'ils souhaitent se joindre à notre cause…

\- Albus, ce ne sont que des enfants ! se récria Molly Weasley.

\- Comme Miss Tower l'a souligné, ils sont majeurs.

\- Mais Albus…

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible et volontaire, Molly. Surtout avec le Ministère qui nous tourne le dos. En temps normal, je ferais mon possible pour éviter cela, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Ils…

\- Ne feront pas de missions dangereuses. L'affaire est close. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous. Ils font réunir tout le monde. »

En quelques instants, la salle fut désertée, ne laissant que les adolescents et le directeur.

« - Pour l'instant, l'urgence de la situation nous sauve. Mais n'ayez aucun doute : ils exigeront des réponses et remettront plus d'une fois votre appartenance à l'ordre en question.

\- L'ordre ?

\- L'Ordre du Phénix. Le dernier rempart face à Lord Voldemort. » (3)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack se réveilla une nouvelle fois, le monde était encore un peu flou et beaucoup trop lumineux. Les yeux plissés, le jeune homme retourna sous la couverture, bien à l'abri de toute cette lumière. Il était prêt à se rendormir, quand une voix l'interrompit.

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! Parfait. Sortez de là-dessous, j'ai des tests à faire. »

Grognant, Jack s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps. Hors de question qu'il bouge tant que le soleil passait par cette fenêtre horriblement grande qui donnait sur son lit. Et la nuit avait intérêt à être sans lune.

On ne lui laissa toutefois pas le choix et il sentit avec un certain désespoir le tissu glisser loin de lui. Même l'oreiller, sous lequel il avait tenté de se cacher, s'envola au loin.

« - Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et asseyez-vous. »

Ronchonnant contre les infirmières sans pitié envers leurs patients malades, le jeune homme se redressa, les yeux toujours fermés.

« - Vos blessures sont refermées. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fatigué. Un peu nauséeux. Et la lumière fait mal.

\- Voyons cela. Ouvrez les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris le moment où j'ai dit que la lumière faisait mal ?

\- J'ai fermé les rideaux. Ouvrez. »

Délicatement, le Serpentard releva les paupières. La salle était en effet plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Tout le monde semblait être parti.

« - Où sont les autres ?

\- Je les ai mis dehors. Aucun d'entre eux n'était malade, ils n'avaient donc pas de raisons de manquer le banquet. Suivez le mouvement de mon doigt.

\- Je peux aller y assister aussi ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé aujourd'hui.

\- Vous n'avez rien mangé aujourd'hui. Et le banquet avait lieu hier, mais les elfes vont envoyer une assiette. Regardez bien cette sphère et dites-moi à quel moment la lumière devient douloureuse. »

Jack fixa son regard sur la petite boule gris pâle qu'avait fait apparaître la sorcière. La sphère s'illumina doucement, intensifiant peu à peu la force de sa lumière.

« - Stop ! intervint-il soudain.

\- Bien, constata l'infirmière en faisant disparaître la boule. Vous ne semblez pas avoir de séquelles, il fallait juste un peu de temps d'adaptation à vos yeux. Mangez, puis vous pourrez repartir. »

Hochant la tête, Jack attrapa l'assiette soudainement apparue sur la table de nuit et entreprit de la nettoyer consciencieusement tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les évènements de la journée. Il se souvenait clairement du Labyrinthe. Il était arrivé au Trophée et l'avait saisi en compagnie de Potter. L'objet les avait emmenés dans un endroit sinistre et c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir vu un petit homme, puis un éclair vert et deux mots l'avaient poussé à sacrifier deux ans de vie dans l'animation d'une statue de glace qui avait pris le sort à sa place. Mais à partir de là, ça devenait beaucoup plus flou.

Il revoyait Potter au centre d'un cercle d'hommes en noir. Un dôme doré s'étendant au-dessus du Griffondor et de son adversaire. Plus tard, il s'était levé et avait couru jusqu'au Trophée. Puis, le noir.

Un autre souvenir, qui se déroulait cette fois dans l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait d'avoir raconté ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore. Ses amis et sa famille étaient là.

Il était en train d'essayer d'éclaircir ces quelques remontées éparses, tout en grignotant son pain grillé, quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Harold, Raiponce et Mérida.

« - Ah, je vous avais dit qu'il devait être réveillé, maintenant ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Tu avais aussi dit ça les quatre dernières fois où nous sommes passés.

\- Détail, détail. »

Même s'ils semblaient enjoués, Jack pouvait facilement voir que ses amis étaient fatigués. Usés, même. Mais Mérida était la pire. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient des cernes violettes qui témoignaient d'une nuit courte et ses traits étaient tirés. Il lui manquait la hargne qui la définissait habituellement.

« - Pomfresh t'a dit quand tu pourrais sortir ? demanda Harold, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Quand j'ai fini de manger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier ? C'est… Flou après le moment où j'ai saisi le Trophée. »

L'expression du Gallois s'obscurcit.

« - Tu… Potter et toi avez été transportés. Le Trophée était un portoloin. Ça vous a apparemment emmené dans un genre de cimetière où… où…

\- Où tu as failli mourir, termina doucement Raiponce. D'après Potter, Pettigrow a fait renaître Tu-Sais-Qui avec un rituel. Mais vous êtes parvenus à atteindre le Trophée avant qu'ils ne vous tuent. Tu avais une commotion cérébrale, donc tu t'étais évanoui. Le portoloin n'est apparemment pas bon pour ce genre de chose. »

Jack déglutit douloureusement. Les souvenirs devenaient peu à peu plus clairs, au fil des explications. Les sentiments remontaient. L'étonnement face à la téléportation. La peur face aux deux mots qu'avaient prononcé l'homme, ce « Tue l'autre ! ». La terreur en voyant la baguette de lever vers lui, le sort de mort verdoyant déjà au bout de l'arme. Les deux secondes de réflexion avant de pousser un double de glace vivant devant lui. La douleur à sa tête quand il était tombé au sol.

Le jeune homme sentit deux mains lui saisir les épaules.

« - Jack, calme-toi, c'est fini. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à respirer de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure du retour de ses souvenirs. Mérida lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, la gorge sèche.

« - Et… Et ensuite ? Je me souviens avoir parlé à des gens.

\- Peu de temps après que tu sois arrivé ici, Dumbledore a amené Potter. Apparemment, Maugrey était un mangemort sous polynectar, et il a essayé de finir le travail. »

Jack risqua un coup d'œil vers Mérida. La jeune fille avait encore plus pâli à la mention de Maugrey.

« - Potter a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Et à un moment, tu as pris la relève. Ensuite, on s'est tous endormis, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Fudge était là. Il… Il a refusé de croire que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, disant que Potter était fou et que tu avais reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- Mais… Et Maugrey ?

\- Mort. Ou du moins, incapable de témoigner. Le Ministre a amené un détraqueur avec lui et avant que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose, cette horreur a aspiré l'âme du faux-Maugrey. Quand Fudge est parti, Dumbledore a commencé à donner des ordres. Apparemment, lors de la dernière guerre, il menait un groupe de défense contre Tu-sais-Qui. On… On l'a rejoint. On lui a dit que l'on était des animagus. »

Le Serpentard s'étouffa sur le morceau de pain qu'il continuait à grignoter.

« - Vous avez QUOI ?

\- On leur a dit. Ils ne nous auraient pas laissé aider sans ça.

\- Mais…

\- Ils ne diront rien au Ministère. Trop risqué. Poudlard n'est pas exactement dans les petits papiers du Ministre, alors révéler que quatre adolescents sont parvenus à devenir animagus sous le nez des professeurs, ça risquerait de mettre le feu aux poudres. »

« - Bref, reprit Raiponce, sans se soucier de l'air sceptique qu'arborait Jack. Après ça, Pomfresh nous a mis dehors pour le banquet. C'était… Bizarre. Dumbledore a annoncé que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, même si le Ministère refusait de le croire. Que Potter et toi aviez manqué de mourir. C'était… Solennel. Ensuite, quand le banquet s'est fini, on a tous les trois reçu une note pour venir le rencontrer dans son bureau aujourd'hui. On allait s'y rendre quand on est passé.

\- Oh… Je suppose que vous feriez mieux d'y aller, alors, répondit Jack, un peu déçu.

\- On est passé te prendre, idiot », lui répondit Mérida avec un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui laisserait surement un bleu.

Fatigué, peut-être, mais pas plus douce.

« - Sauf… Sauf si tu ne veux pas en faire partie, reprit Harold. On peut comprendre, on a choisi pour toi et…

\- Je veux. J'ai… J'ai failli mourir. Juste comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça puisse arriver à d'autres. »

Avec un sourire doux, le brun serra la main de Jack. Le Serpentard savait que ces souvenirs allaient le hanter un moment. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Ça allait s'arranger.

En attendant, ils avaient un vieux mage à voir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore pencha sa « Théière du Monde » n°19, à savoir l'Aborigène ornée de dessins du Temps du Rêve, versant un délicat thé fumant dans la tasse appareillée. Il avait passé la dernière nuit à courir partout à travers le Royaume-Uni, rappelant de vieux alliés. Mais en ce moment, il allait devoir en débaucher de nouveaux, même s'ils étaient déjà en grande partie volontaires. Et pour ça, l'image du vieux sorcier serein au cœur de la tempête allait être utile.

Les quatre adolescents qui allaient bientôt arriver avaient été un travail de longue haleine. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, le vieil homme avait fait son possible pour que, le jour venu, ils soient disposés à l'aider, même si certains évènements, comme leur réunion, étaient indépendants de sa volonté. Ces quatre-là étaient des pièces maîtresses. Des enfants dotés de dons inhabituels qui seraient sans aucun doute utiles. Certains trouveraient probablement cela immoral, d'ainsi manipuler des jeunes gens influençables, mais après deux guerres, et bientôt une troisième, Albus savait que le Plus Grand Bien demandait parfois des actions condamnables.

« - Entrez ! » s'exclama-t-il avant que l'on ne toque.

Bon dieu, il adorait faire ça.

« - Ah, jeunes gens. Ravis de vous revoir parmi nous, Mr. Overland. Je suppose que vos amis vous ont expliqué les évènements d'hier ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Parfait. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Une tasse de thé ? »

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore prit sont petit instant de silence puis appuyer la tension, avant de se mettre à parler.

« - Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas en tant qu'élèves, mais en tant que sorcier. Lord Voldemort, continua-t-il en faisant fi du frisson qui les parcourra au nom maudit, est revenu à la vie hier. Sans l'appui du Ministère, nous allons devoir nous battre et pour cela, j'ai décidé de faire renaître l'organisation qui a déjà combattu durant la première guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Albus savoura l'expression fascinée qu'arborait son auditoire.

« - Etes-vous toujours d'accord de nous rejoindre ? Ce sera dangereux. Je ne vous attribuerai évidemment pas de missions trop risquées, vous êtes jeunes, mais le Ministère ne nous fera pas de cadeaux et Voldemort encore moins. Comprenez-vous ? »

Hochement de tête général.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne peux dire qu'une chose. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Tout se déroulait à merveille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Fin du Premier Arc**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Il est cependant toujours difficile de ne pas voir un éléphant dans une pièce, à moins que celle-ci soit très grande. Ou l'éléphant très petit.

(2) Dieu merci, Fergus dormait loin de la chambre de Mérida. Parce qu'on peut avoir le sommeil aussi lourd qu'on veut, dans la pièce mitoyenne à la chambre d'un homme faisant le bruit d'un arbre qu'on abat à chaque respiration, c'est tout une aventure.

(3) Total drama.

Et voilà, un arc de fini. Je suis infiniment désolé d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps, les aléas de la vrai vie ^^ Normalement, je devrai pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.

Le premier chapitre de l'Arc 2 (qui n'a pas encore de nom) arrivera dans deux semaines. Il est peu probable que cet arc soit aussi long que celui-ci. Il est de manière générale peu probable qu'un arc futur soit aussi long que l'arc 4, d'ailleurs.

A bientôt !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Contrecoups

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

 **CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE !**

 **(parce que je suis totalement à la bourre, mais j'ai une excuse, j'étais complètement malade ^^)**

Merci à Lyna97, Vivet-Doré, Crossfan66, BigFourFan, mcarno, Zaza's Mind, son.y, Arrianrod, SeritsuHime, SheriaPie et Guest, pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que cela t'ait plu et que tu aimes mon Dumbledore.

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Mérida, effectivement, elle ne va pas très bien. On verra ça plus en profondeur dans les chapitres qui viennent.

Bonne lecture !

Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ombrage arrive, oui, mais il faudra encore quelque chapitres. Pour la nature d'Harold, seul Dumbledore, Stoik et Gueulfort sont au courant. Les amis d'Harold savent qu'il a certains dons, comme comprendre les animaux ou jouer facilement avec les Leys, mais c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou liste de follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Second Arc : La guerre cachée

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 24 : Contrecoups**

Le Poudlard Express s'approchait de King's Cross à toute allure, des dizaines de jeunes sorciers à son bord. Parmi eux, quatre jeunes gens, dont les vacances allaient être sensiblement différentes de l'ordinaire.

En premier lieu, ils étaient tous majeurs, ce qui signifiait que légalement, il leur était permis de pratiquer la magie hors des murs de l'école. Evidemment, dans les faits, vu qu'ils étaient tous issus de familles sorcières, ils n'avaient guère attendu l'âge légal avant de se mettre à jeter quelques menus sortilèges pour alléger le quotidien (1). Ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale, mais il était tout de même nécessaire de le souligner.

Ensuite, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, l'un d'entre eux, Harold, n'allait pas mettre le cap sur la Roumanie mais rentrer chez lui, à Beurk, petit village des Tueurs de Dragons. Pas que cela l'enchantait particulièrement, mais c'était une demande de d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, dans le cadre des actions de l'Ordre du Phénix. On ne discutait pas avec le vieux sorcier.

Et enfin, Raiponce et Mérida, qui avaient l'habitude de passer leurs vacances ensemble au Château des Dunbroch, du moins une grande partie de l'été, devraient cette année se séparer dès leur arrivée à Londres. Gothel Tower, la mère de Raiponce, avait en effet exigé que sa fille revienne au bercail immédiatement.

Cela n'enchantait guère Raiponce. N'allez pas imaginer qu'elle n'aimait pas sa mère, loin de là. Elles avaient même une relation relativement fusionnelle. Mais après des années à être enfermée dans sa maison suite aux multiples phobies dont souffrait Gothel, elle n'avait jamais vraiment hâte d'y retourner. Surtout qu'elle devait aussi trouver le moyen d'aborder le fait qu'elle était dorénavant au courant de son adoption. Le sujet était facile à éviter durant leurs très fréquentes discussions par miroir à double sens, parce que Raiponce avait toujours la possibilité de mettre fin à l'échange. Mais en face-à-face constant pendant deux mois, ça allait être une autre affaire.

En clair, Raiponce était stressée, chose inhabituelle chez elle, qui avait pour habitude de contrôler la majorité des variables d'une situation et donc de pouvoir les affronter avec un calme relatif. Sauf que Gothel Tower était tout sauf une variable contrôlable. Surtout si, comme Raiponce le soupçonnait, elle était actuellement en crise de paranoïa, comme elle en avait de temps à autres. Des périodes où elle était persuadée que tout le monde était contre elle et souhaitait emmener Raiponce au loin. Ces crises s'étaient faites plus rares, voire presque inexistante, ces dernières années, mais la Serdaigle savait reconnaître les signes.

Elle entendit le train siffler trois fois, ce qui signifiait qu'ils approchaient d'un de ses deux uniques arrêts. Tranquillement, la machine ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter pleinement. Ils étaient à Londres.

Le ballet éternel s'enclancha, parfaitement huilé. Tout le monde attrapait sa valise. On se bousculait pour descendre en premier, avec les Préfets essayant tant bien que mal d'organiser tout cela. Les plus âgés se refusaient à quitter les bras de leur chéri.e, tandis ques les plus jeunes courraient rejoindre ceux de leurs parents. Bref, l'habituel.

Sur le quai, Raiponce embrassa une dernière fois ses amis, leur promettant de les tenir au courant et d'essayer de négocier avec sa mère de pouvoir passer le mois d'août loin de la maison. Dumbledore avait apparemment trouvé un quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dont l'adresse, grâce à un puissant charme, n'était connue que de lui, et avait déjà prévu d'y tenir des réunions rapidement. Heureusement, il s'était montré compréhensif quand Raiponce lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir assister aux premières, à cause de sa mère. Le vieil homme avait apparemment déjà travaillé avec Gothel Tower et connaissait son caractère particulier. Il lui avait donc simplement demandé de rester en contact avec lui et de se montrer prudente dans ses lettres, au cas où elles seraient interceptées.

Empoignant sa valise, elle prit la direction du bout du quai, où sa mère l'attendait déjà. Comme Raiponce le craignait, elle semblait être en pleine crise de paranoïa. Pâle, nerveuse, les cheveux dont elle était si fière sales et emmêlé, elle ressemblait plus à une échappée de prison qu'à la grande sorcière qu'elle était. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle n'était pas restée trop longtemps toute seule dans cet état.

« - Mère, je suis là !

\- Raiponce ! »

Sans attendre un instant, la sorcière plus âgée se précipita en avant, attrapant sa fille dans ses bras.

« - Oh, ma douce, ma jolie fleur. Je ne te voyais pas arriver, j'ai cru que l'on t'avait emmenée, mais il y avait tellement, tellement de gens, je…

\- Je suis là, Mère. Je suis là et nous allons bien. Personne ne m'a fait du mal. Allons, rentrons à la maison.

\- Oui… Oui, tu as raison, répondit Gothel, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Rentrons à la maison, nous y serons à l'abri. »

Sans perdre de temps, la sorcière saisit le bras de la jeune fille et transplana. Raiponce avait heureusement eu le bon réflexe d'attraper ses bagages avant d'être téléportée.

Etonnement, Gothel ne les emmena pas, comme à son habitude, droit dans le salon, mais les fit atterir à l'extérieur, près du petit sentier qui longeait le bois, à moins de cinquante mètres de leur maison. Maison qui, de manière toute aussi étonnante, ne se trouvait plus là.

« - Mère ?

\- Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai engagé les meilleurs(2). La maison est incartable, invisible et protégée de la majorité des attaques magiques. J'ai voulu mettre en place un Fidelitas, avec moi comme Gardien de Secret, mais crois-le ou non, pratique personne n'est capable de le lancer et les rares refusent. Dans quel monde vit-on !

\- Mère… Pourquoi tout cela ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que nous sommes en danger, Raiponce ! On va essayer de t'enlever à moi et je ne peux le permettre !

\- Mère, personne ne va m'enlever. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ce sont simplement vos insécurités qui…

\- Rien de tout cela, Raiponce ! Je suis ta mère, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi et tu vas m'écouter !

\- Allons, Mère…

\- J'ai dit que cela suffisait ! »

Et avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Raiponce vit sa Mère lever sa baguette et le monde entier devint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis en tailleur au centre de la salle d'entrainement, Jack méditait. Ou du moins, essayait, parce que jusque-là, il n'était pas arrivé à grand-chose. Mais de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose pendant les séances d'entrainement de l'Oncle Edward, vu que son petit tour pour échapper à la mort avait eu pour conséquence de le vider entièrement de magie Frost. Ce qui était inattendu, vu sa capacité à en accumuler sans cesse, mais aussi extrêmement perturbant. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu ses pouvoirs. Il lui suffisait d'une seconde pour rafraîchir sa boisson, créer une boule de neige à lancer sur son grand-père ou transformer les escaliers en toboggan géant(3). Et là… Plus rien. Pas un flocon. Même pas capable de faire tomber la neige en juillet, ce que n'importe quel Frost possédant le Don pouvait faire dès le plus jeune âge.

Et donc, pour essayer de retrouver sa réserve de magie, Edward l'avait mis à la méditation. Oh, il s'y connaissait déjà. On ne devenait pas animagus, chose que sa mère avait par ailleurs appris et qui lui avait valu un sacré savon, sans méditer. Mais c'était d'un genre différent. La méditation animagus le menait à l'intérieur de lui, à la recherche de son animal. La méditation d'Edward avait pour but de l'ouvrir à l'extérieur, de se rendre perméable à la magie ambiante pour refaire ses réserves. C'était donc bien plus facile de se déconcentrer. Surtout que…

 _« Si tu ne m'avais pas enfermé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »_

ELLE était revenue. La Voix. Apparemment, créer le double de glace et l'animer avait fait complètement sauter la scellée. Oh bonheur.

 _« Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de moi aussi facilement. »_

« La ferme. »

 _« Toujours aussi facile à énerver. »_

Malheureusement, comme sa mère l'avait prédit, il n'avait pas été possible de remettre une scellée. Jack était donc condamné à écouter les remarques de l'autre, qui ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de sujet de conversation, au plus grand malheur du jeune homme. Commentaire sur le physique de Jack quand il passait devant le miroir le matin. Sur sa faiblesse quand il méditait. Sur ses amis quand il se rendait aux réunions de l'ordre…

En parlant de réunion, celle d'aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il allait devoir se mettre en route.

« - Désolé, Oncle Edward, je dois y aller, pour… ce que tu sais. »

Edward, qui était au courant pour l'Ordre, tout comme la mère et le grand-père de Jack, hocha la tête. Veilleuse et Emma, qui avait enfin rejoint l'entrainement, jetèrent un regard étrange à Jack, comme à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait pour « ce que les adultes savaient ». Sa mère avait exigé qu'on laisse les deux enfants hors de la situation. Jack s'était montré perplexe, jugeant qu'on ne pouvait pas garder quelqu'un comme Emma loin d'un secret aussi gros, mais il avait obéi.

Descendant dans la cuisine, histoire d'attraper quelque chose à manger, il tomba sur sa mère.

« - Tu pars déjà ?

\- Oui. Mrs Weasley m'a demandé de passer un peu plus tôt, elle a besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser d'objets ensorcelés et elle ne fait pas assez confiance aux Jumeaux pour leur mettre des trucs potentiellement dangereux entre les mains.

\- Je vois. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Raiponce. »

L'estomac serré, Jack secoua la tête. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient séparés à la gare de Londres et personne n'avait de nouvelles de la blonde.

« - Rien. Pas une lettre, même à Dumbledore. Mérida dit que si dans une semaine, il n'y a toujours rien, elle ira jusque chez elle.

\- Pourquoi attendre ?

\- La mère de Raiponce faisait un début de crise de paranoïa, d'après elle, donc Raiponce l'avait prévenue qu'elle aurait peut-être du mal à communiquer avec nous. Mais ça reste inquiétant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Si… Si tu as des nouvelles, dis-lui de me contacter. Elle m'avait demandé un petit quelque chose. »

Intrigué, Jack voulu demander à sa mère de quoi elle parlait, mais celle-ci avait déjà fait demi-tour. Mettant ses interrogations de côté, il se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et de transplaner au douze, Square Grimmauld.

Le Square Grimmauld était une petite place londonienne, comme il en existe des dizaines à travers la ville. Et dans ce quartier purement moldu, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Jack, se trouvait la maison principale de la famille Black, sangs-purs par excellence(4). Aujourd'hui propriété de Sirius Black, dernier membre de cette famille, ce dernier l'avait donnée à Dumbledore pour en faire le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Mais le vieux sorcier n'en était pas resté là. Il avait ensorcelé la maison avec un sort d'une puissance monstrueuse, le Fidelitas. Le sortilège enfermait des informations dans le cœur de quelqu'un, le Gardien du Secret, qui devenait le seul à pouvoir les révéler. Ainsi, le 12, Square Grimmauld, était totalement invisible et introuvable pour quiconque n'avait pas été mis dans le confidence par le Directeur de Poudlard.

Seulement, qui dit maison de vieille famille férue de magie noire dit objets maléfiques. Beaucoup d'objets maléfiques. Molly Weasley avait donc mis toute sa famille, actuellement logée là, à contribution en les faisant nettoyer la maison. Le problème était que, de base, les enfants Weasley étaient des chahuteurs nés, mêmes les ainés, qui le cachaient juste mieux(5). Il n'y avait donc personne pour s'attaquer aux objets à potentiel destructeurs, sauf les malheureux membres trop facilement influençables qui cédaient aux demandes de la matriarche Weasley. Comme Jack.

Le pire, c'était qu'il était quasiment le seul. Mérida avait dit non, purement et simplement, sans s'expliquer, bien que Jack savait que c'était à cause de son don. Des objets aussi chargés que ceux des Black le déclencherait pratiquement à chaque instant. Harold avait lui aussi refusé, profitant des réunions pour disparaître on ne savait où avec Charlie Weasley. Jack était sûr qu'il passait leur temps à discuter de la Réserve de Roumanie, où le Poufsouffle n'avait pu se rendre cette année à cause d'une mission de l'Ordre. Et le blanc n'avait sérieusement pas le cœur à empêcher son ami de parler de dragons. (6)

C'était pourquoi le Serpentard se retrouvait actuellement en compagnie de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black, à trier des objets puants la magie noire en attendant la réunion. Et encore, l'elfe de l'aidait même pas. A moitié fou et totalement obsédé par « l'héritage de ma bonne maîtresse », il se contentait en réalité de rôder et de chiper de temps à autre un objet, tout en insultant Jack et tous ceux qu'il croisait à voix basse.

Il jetait ce qui semblait être un œil humain flottant dans une boule de verre remplie d'eau, quand on l'appela dans la cuisine. Ah, la réunion commençait enfin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans un « POP » retentissant, Mérida apparut dans la petite ruelle attenante au 12, Square Grimmauld. Des vieux sorts, datant de la construction de la maison et remis à neuf par Dumbledore, empêchait quiconque de transplaner directement à l'intérieur du QG de l'Ordre. Le seul moyen d'entrée, excepté la porte, évidemment, était la cheminée. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que détestait Mérida, c'était le voyage par poudre de Cheminette. Elle en ressortait invariablement malade.

Heureusement, elle avait pu passer son permis de transplanage juste après la fin de l'année scolaire. Ses parents ne faisant pas officiellement partie de l'Ordre, même si son père avait assuré à Dumbledore qu'il lui fournirait de l'aide en cas de besoin, cela avait été une véritable nécessité pour pouvoir se rendre aux réunions sans prendre la cheminée, la Magicobus étant proscrit. Voir des sorciers se rendre régulièrement à une petite place moldue sans intérêt, cela aurait vite éveillé l'intérêt du Ministère.

D'un pas rapide, la jeune fille rejoignit le perron du numéro 12, totalement invisible pour le commun des mortels. Elle était toujours impressionnée de se dire qu'une telle bâtisse était totalement invisible. Bien sûr, Poudlard aussi l'était, dans son genre. Mais le Château se trouvait au milieu de nulle part et avait toujours été caché. Là, la maison avait soudainement disparu il y a quelques semaines et personne n'avait rien remarqué. C'était de la fameuse magie.

Délicatement, elle entrouvrit la porte. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, celle-ci grinçait horriblement et ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire du bruit dans le couloir car…

« BADABOUM ! »

« - IMMONDES FILS DE CHIENS ! ENGEANCES DE MOLDUS ! DES TRAÎTRES A LEUR SANG DANS MA MAISON ! »

On risquait de réveiller Mrs. Black.

« - Désolé, désolé ! Foutu porte-parapluie. »

Evidemment, c'était Tonks qui était à l'origine de la gaffe. Mérida ne comprendrait jamais comment elle avait fait pour passer les tests de discrétions obligatoires pour le diplôme d'Auror. La jeune fille était maladroite au possible. Cela était dû à sa condition de métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire un sorcier capable de changer d'apparence à son bon vouloir. C'était monstrueusement pratique car indétectable, même avec des sortilèges de révélation. Seul souci, c'est qu'avec la fluctuation constante de leur centre de gravité(7), les métamorphomages étaient affublés de gros problèmes d'équilibre.

« - Salut Tonks. Un coup de main ?

\- Volontiers Princesse. Oh, ferme-là, vieille carne ! » cria-t-elle au portrait de Mrs. Walburga Black, ancienne matriarche de la noble lignée des Black, qui continuait à hurler ses injures.

Avec une grimace face au volume sonore de la peinture, Mérida attrapa le rideau de droite tandis que Tonks se saisissait de celui de gauche, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Millimètre par millimètre, la tenture avança, jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le tableau, le faisant taire. C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait ensorcelé le tissu pour que la vieille femme s'endorme dès que les rideaux étaient tirés. Le tout était de parvenir à la fermer, ce qui n'était jamais sans peine. Mérida était pratiquement sûre que Kreatur, le vieil elfe de la famille, totalement fidèle à Walburga, était derrière tout cela. Il vénérait sa maîtresse et était prêt à tout pour faire partir l'Ordre. Mais comme il était officiellement la propriété de Sirius et que celui-ci lui avait interdit de faire de mal aux membres de l'Ordre, l'elfe avait dû trouver des moyens détourner d'empoisonner le monde. Et la petite crasse était douée.

« - Merci Princesse. Allez viens, on va être à la bourre ! »

D'un geste naturel, Tonks attrapa Mérida par les épaules et l'entraina vers la salle à manger, tout en babillant sur sa semaine. La rousse était toujours circonspecte vis-à-vis de leur relation. Elles ne s'étaient rencontrée que la semaine dernière, mais la jeune auror s'était tout de suite montrée amicale et inclusive, autant pendant les réunions que lors des quelques jours de stage que Mérida avait fait au bureau de Aurors, ce qui faisait que maintenant, elle n'hésitait pas à la classifier comme amie, mais cela n'en restait pas moins étrange. L'Ecossaise n'était pas vraiment une solitaire, mais excepté les membres du Projet A, elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis, principalement à cause de sa franchise, ainsi que ses manières de garçon manqué(8). La nouveauté de tout cela était donc un peu étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Même si…

« - Alors, Princesse, des nouvelles de ta petite blonde ? »

Tonks refusait d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom depuis qu'elle avait découvert que la famille de Mérida descendait soi-disant de rois écossais mythiques.

« - Toujours pas. Je vais attendre encore quelques jours puis j'irai voir chez elle. J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois d'envoyer des lettres, mais le hibou revient avec.

\- Et sa cheminée ? On utilise ça au bureau, pour discuter. Si ce n'est pas trop loin et que tu ensorcelles le papier pour résister au feu, ça peut marcher.

\- Sa maison n'est pas reliée au réseau.

\- Je vois. Tiens-moi au courant si je dois lancer un avis au bureau. Au fait, je t'ai apporté les livres dont je t'avais parlé !

\- Encore avec la nouvelle recrue, Tonks ? »

Mérida se figea. Alastor Maugrey, le vrai, se tenait juste à côté de leurs chaises, son œil bleu électrique pointé directement sur Mérida tandis que le normal fixait Tonks. La rousse avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait entrainé et qui avait détruit toutes les barrières qui retenait son don, la rendant hyper-sensible au vision, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« - Hey, Maugrey. Ouaip, je lui disais justement que j'avais été recherché mes vieux manuels. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour Mage de Guerre, mais ça couvre déjà toute la formation des Aurors.

\- J'vois. J'ai 'core quelques livres d'mon temps d'formateur. J'te les apporterai. Ça f'ra du bien à la brigade de voir de sang neuf. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils s'contentent de récupérer des Aurors. »

Toujours tendue, Mérida hocha la tête. Maugrey s'éloigna en claudiquant, lui permettant de se remettre à respirer. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Amie, peut-être. Mais pas assez proche pour que Mérida s'épanche sur ses problèmes. Dieu que Raiponce lui manquait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Confortablement installé sur le lit de Charlie, Harold l'écoutait avec attention lui décrire les derniers évènements de la Réserve (9).

« - L'Opaloeil se porte comme un charme, d'ailleurs. On a agrandi son bassin, parce qu'apparemment, Monsieur nous fait une petite poussée de croissance. Il a mué partout, ça nous a pris des jours pour tout ramasser, surtout qu'il était de mauvais poil. Il a manqué d'assommer J.

\- Ça me manque, soupira Harold.

\- Je sais. Quand j'ai fait mon propre stage au Ministère, j'avais déjà travaillé un an en Roumanie et le temps était horriblement long. Dis-toi que tu fais ça pour l'Ordre et qu'une fois que tout sera fini, tu pourras repartir à la Réserve. »

Se calant contre le roux, qui était beaucoup trop confortable pour qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de magie là-dessous, le Gallois soupira. Il savait que son stage au département des créatures magiques était important, car cela lui permettait d'entrer et de sortir du Ministère sans être suspect, ce qui était essentiel. Peu de membres de l'Ordre pouvait se le permettre. Les « vieux » comme Mr. Weasley étaient sous surveillance et les quelques nouveaux membres n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour être réellement efficace. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que la Réserve et les dragons manquaient affreusement à Harold.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des avantages à la situation. Déjà, il évitait les remarques goguenardes des autres dresseurs de dragon, qui avaient semblé trouver très amusant d'ennuyer le gentil Harold à propos de sa relation avec Charlie la dernière fois que l'adolescent les avait vu.

Ensuite, il avait pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, retourner à Beurk pour plus que quelques jours. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le village et ses habitants indélicats avaient manqués à Harold. Certains, comme Gueulfort ou Simon, plus que les autres, mais quand même. Evidemment, regarder la Chasse ou les combats dans l'Arène lui était impossible, mais retrouver les lieux de son enfance lui faisait du bien.

Et enfin, il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec ses amis. Malgré toutes les avancées magiques du monde sorcier, les communications entre la Roumanie et le Royaume-Uni étaient compliquées. Les pauvres hiboux mettaient des jours, si pas des semaines, à faire le voyage et les autres moyens, comme les miroirs à double-sens, étaient loin d'être gratuit. Alors qu'ici, il voyait Mérida et Jack plusieurs fois par semaines. Seule Raiponce manquait à l'appel. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à devenir réellement inquiétant.

« - Nous devrions descendre avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à venir nous chercher. »

Un peu déçu de devoir se lever, Harold accepta tout de même. Le secret de leur relation était important pour Charlie. Le plus jeune s'en moquait un peu, ayant passé une grande majorité de sa vie à ne pas être accepté par beaucoup de gens. Et il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de la réaction de ses amis. Ils étaient passés par pire que « Je préfère les garçons et je sors avec le cousin sexy de Mérida ». A la réflexion, les filles lui en voudraient peut-être d'avoir caché la deuxième partie.

Mais Charlie… Charlie était un golden boy. Un garçon parfait. Et il avait du mal à laisser sortir qu'au final, il n'était pas totalement dans la norme. Ajouté à la peur de voir ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes subir les retombées de la révélation, car après tous les adolescents ne sont pas des gens tendres, et le voilà enfermé dans son placard depuis dès années. De temps à autre, Harold, qui en avait un peu marre de devoir se cacher (10). Mais dès que le sujet arrivait sur la table, Charlie se refermait comme une huître.

Chassant ses idées sombres, Harold se releva et défroissa rapidement ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, avant de se diriger vers la porte, Charlie à sa suite.

La majeure partie des membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà là, discutant dans l'ancienne salle à manger des Black, seule pièce assez grande pour permettre à une petite vingtaine de personne de s'y tenir sans se marcher dessus. Harold se glissa à côté de Mérida, en grande discussion avec Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror et nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre. Elle était quelque chose comme la nièce au second degré de Sirius, sa mère était la cousine de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Tous les membres n'étaient pas là, certains, comme Hagrid, étant en mission, d'autres n'ayant pas su se libérer. Ce ne serait sûrement qu'une réunion de routine qui permettrait à tout le monde d'être au courant des dernières avancées dans les différentes missions en cours.

« - Bien, dit Dumbledore, assit en bout de table. Je propose que nous commencions. Severus devrait nous rejoindre au cours de la réunion. »

Ah, oui, Snape. Harold avait toujours du mal à croire que le sinistre Professeur de Potions était un « gentil ». Encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que l'homme avait été un mangemort. Mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et c'était là leur seule source d'informations directes sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme le Gallois l'avait prédit, la réunion ne fut qu'un résumé de la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Mondingus Fletcher, truand professionnel et revendeur de tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, leur avait transmis les rumeurs qui courraient au cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tonks, qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, et Kingsley, un autre auror, avaient fait état des évènements notables qu'ils avaient pas remarquer. Tout le monde y allait de son petit grain de sel, les évènements inhabituels, les choses comme ça. Mais une seule conclusion sortait de tous ce fouillis.

Le mage noir se faisait incroyablement _discret_.

Profitant probablement de la cécité volontaire du Ministère de la Magie, Voldemort prenait son temps, rassemblait ses forces petit à petit, sans faire le moindre remous. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où il serait près et lancerait ses forces à l'assaut du monde magique.

S'il on demandait l'avis d'Harold, tout cela sentait très mauvais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) En effet, si le Ministère de la Magie est capable de repérer les lieux où de la magie est pratiquée, il ne peut identifier clairement le coupable. Les jeunes sorciers issus de familles magiques pratiquent donc couramment la magie chez eux bien avant leur majorité. Une rumeur voudrait que le Département des Mystères ait mis au point, il y a déjà plusieurs années, un système capable d'identifier clairement le sorcier jetant le sortilège mais, pour une raison obscure, le projet ne fut pas approuvé par le Magenmagot. Cela n'a probablement rien à voir avec le fait que ce dernier est en grande partie composé de vieilles familles sorcières qui profitait allègrement de ce système à moitié aveugle.

(2) J'ai failli mettre « J'ai dépensé sans compter », mais je me suis dit que, de un, ça collait pas super bien et que de deux, la référence passerait au-dessus de la tête de la majorité des gens ^^

(3) Réalisant ainsi le rêve de tout enfant vivant dans un.e maison/appartement avec un grand escalier.

(4) Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Black, si anti-moldu, s'étaient installé en plein cœur de Londres, au milieu de ceux qu'ils détestent.

(5) Percy était une exception. Jack était presque tenté de croire les rumeurs répandues par les Jumeaux, à savoir que leur frère était un fait un changeling, un bébé laissé par les fées en échange de véritable enfant.

(6) Je suis totalement sûr qu'Harold et Charlie disparaissent effectivement pour parler de dragon. TO-TA-LE-MENT.

(7) Le centre de gravité, c'est l'endroit où s'applique votre poids. Je vous renvoie à vos cours de physique de secondaire. Cela dit, après quelques recherches, ma théorie sur la maladresse de Tonks s'est effondrée, parce qu'en fait, le centre de gravité change tout le temps, selon notre position. Mais j'aime ma théorie, donc je la garde. Et puis, TGCM !

(8) Et, selon Jack, de sa brutalité. Mérida lui avait mis un coup à l'épaule pour sa réponse.

(9) Vous voyez ? ^^

(10) Mentir, par contre, ne lui posait pas de problème. Il mentait sans cesse. A tout le monde. C'était devenu une sorte de seconde nature. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être fier.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Juillet

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

 **Merci à Emmawh pour sa correction !**

Merci à LittleShine, Isis Nephtys, Lyna97, Paquerette-san, son.y, mcarno et Un Fan de Retour pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

LittleShine : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis de retour et (plus ou moins ^^) régulier. Je suis content que ça continue à te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Lyna97 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, faire du teasing est ce que je préfère ^^ J'ai effectivement fort appuyé sur la disparition de Raiponce, maintenant vu que son pdv se termine sur « tout devint noir », on se doute qu'elle a pas juste fait une syncope ^^ Et Mérida et Raiponce sont définitivement best bro' ^^

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Content que ça t'ait plu. Et bien vu, Mérida est effectivement déjà au courant (rappel de la mythique scène de la porte) mais j'avais oublié ce fait. C'est ça de ne pas écrire pendant des mois ^^

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan de Retour : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'ai enfin retrouvé du temps pour écrire (enfin, faut le dire vite, je suis tout le temps à la bourre pour poster ^^). La Voix ne va pas se contenter d'être passive, non, on s'en doute. Reste à voir ce qu'elle va faire. Pour le moment, elle est bloquée, car se force dépend de la quantité de magie sauvage qu'emmagasine Jack et là, il est à sec après le deus ex machina de la troisième tâche. Pour Charlie et sa peur du coming out, c'est expliqué dans un chapitre, je ne sais plus lequel. En fait, au début, il avait peur de la réaction de sa famille et des conséquences sur ses frères et sœurs (il était encore à Poudlard). Et une fois que tu as commencé à mentir, c'est dur de s'arrêter.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 25 : Juillet**

Le vent salé du large charriait les odeurs propres à l'infâme mer de Beurk. Un mélange de poissons, d'algues en décomposition et de souffre dû à la forte présence des dragons. De temps à autre, la vapeur brûlante soufflée par un ébouillantueur jaillissait d'entre les vagues, telle l'eau s'échappant de l'évent d'une monstrueuse baleine.

Au loin, des terreurs terribles chassent des mouettes dans le ciel crépusculaire. C'est un spectacle relativement rare, car les volatiles avaient appris, au fil des générations, à ne pas s'approcher de ces côtes. Les mouettes idiotes ne survivent pas bien longtemps, dans ce ciel qu'elles devaient partager avec des reptiles magiques volants.

Assis sur la plage, Harold profitait du spectacle. Ces dernières années, son passage à Beurk était tellement rapide qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de simplement se poser quelque part et respirer à pleins poumons (1). C'était idiot, quand on y pensait. Il avait passé tellement de temps à vouloir fuir loin de ce village, loin du poids des traditions, et le voilà maintenant nostalgique. Définitivement idiot. Mais Harold n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Enfin, si, il était intelligent. Disons plutôt qu'il n'était pas une personne censée. Après tout, il avait appris la transformation animagus en se basant sur un tas de parchemins écrits par dieu sait qui et avait rejoint un groupe de rebelles. Oh, et il avait pris la décision, en trouvant un œuf de dragon, d'en prendre soin et d'élever le Furie Nocturne qui en était sorti.

En parlant du loup… Krokmou, comme toujours transformé en chat maintenant que l'école était finie, était en train de revenir vers son maître, la queue fièrement dressée. Arrivé aux pieds du jeune homme, il déposa un crabe bien malmené, fruit de sa trépidante expédition de chasse. Lui aussi semblait particulièrement aimer retrouver le petit village gallois, pour une raison quelque peu obscure. Après, c'était certain, on trouvait beaucoup moins de poisson frais au cœur de la Roumanie. Dieu quelle ironie. Un dragon qui se sentait bien dans le village où les hommes en tuaient des dizaines chaque année.

Gratouillant le félin pour le féliciter de sa prise, Harold n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui.

« - Ah, te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Sursautant, ce qui fit tomber Krok' des genoux où il s'était installé, Harold tourna la tête vers Astrid.

« - Oh. Salut.

\- Ouais, « salut ». Tu étais censé me retrouver à l'orée du bois il y a une demi-heure ! »

Une demi-heure ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était resté assis là pendant près de deux heures ? Il… N'avait pas vu le temps passer. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il avait perdu la notion du temps en admirant l'étrange bouillabaisse géante que formait la mer de Beurk. Ces absences lui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de la nature et le temps filait soudainement à une vitesse monstrueuse. Il s'était déjà demandé si c'était le sang de Dryade qui faisait cela. Après tout, les dryades étaient des arbres. Peut-être qu'elle avait une perception du temps différente ? Avec une vie potentielle de plusieurs centaines d'années, voire des milliers, leurs secondes étaient-elles les heures, les jours, ou mêmes les semaines des humains ? Le monde changeait-il de visage le temps qu'elles clignent de l'œil ? S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvais termes avec Brunehilde, Harold se serait peut-être risqué à lui poser la question. Bref.(2)

« - Désolé. Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, Astrid soupira, rappela férocement à Harold Raiponce quand Mérida, Jack ou lui-même avaient encore fait une bêtise, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable à côté de lui.

« - Pas grave. De toute façon, je me sentais pas d'attaque pour faire de la magie aujourd'hui.

\- Dur entrainement ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Je compatis. »

Consciente qu'Harold n'approuvait pas du tout l'entrainement des Chasseurs de Dragons, Astrid avait vite appris à ne pas épiloguer sur pourquoi l'entrainement avait été dur ou ce qu'elle y avait appris. Elle n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus sensible du coin, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant idiote.

« - Dis… Pourquoi tu es revenu ici, cette année ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tous les dragonniers doivent faire un stage au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. D'habitude, ça se fait pendant la première année de travail, mais pour éviter ça, le directeur de la Réserve m'a conseillé de le faire tout de suite.

\- Je sais. Mais pourquoi être revenu à Beurk ? Tu n'as jamais aimé être ici. Et je sais que tu as des amis à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pas être allé chez eux ?

\- J'aime Beurk. En gros. Je n'aime pas la Chasse. Je n'aime pas Spitelout, Rustik et tout ceux-là. Mais j'aime Beurk. C'est chez moi. Il n'y a aucun lieu semblable à son chez soi (3). Et… J'aimerai essayer d'arranger les choses avec mon père. J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que de mauvaises choses vont se passer. Et je ne voudrais pas le quitter sur cet espèce de malaise constant qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Tu sais qu'il t'aime, hein ? »

Harold ne trouva rien à répondre. Au fond de lui, il le savait, oui. Mais une partie de sa conscience soulignait toutes les déceptions qu'il avait infligé à son père et mettait en avant leur relation qui s'était dégradée d'année en année. C'était triste à dire, mais Stoick Haddock, à l'heure actuelle, ne connaissait plus son fils. Il ne savait pas qu'il était animagus. Que Krokmou n'était pas vraiment un chat. Qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre le poste de chef du village après ses études ou même simplement revenir à Beurk. Qu'il avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Ou même qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Avec un autre homme.

Non, définitivement, leur relation n'était pas… « familiale ». Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Harold n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour arranger cela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des dossiers pleins les bras, Mérida traversait le Ministère d'un pas rapide. Dieu merci, les Aurors étaient exceptés du dress-code « robe correcte et talons » qui semblait être la norme pour les femmes. Mérida n'aurait probablement pas survécu deux pas perchés sur des talons, même avec les heures d'entrainement à la « marche de dame » que sa mère lui avait fait subir.

Non, pour les Aurors, hommes comme femmes, les habits étaient confortables et pratiques. Vêtements de style moldu, avec une robe de sorcier ouverte par-dessus, parce que les vieux barbons du ministère auraient probablement été outrés de voir un sorcier habillé comme un moldu dans le sacro-saint du monde magique sans un vêtement plus typique. Idiots qu'ils étaient, parce que son pantalon léger et son t-shirt étaient mille fois plus confortables qu'une robe.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que Mérida pouvait pratiquer la marche rapide tout à son aise au travers des couloirs, transportant les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Tonks, sa maître de stage. Et les Aurors avec des stagiaires étant habituellement cantonnés à des affaires « faciles », la rousse se retrouvait donc à faire le passe-passe entre le bureau de la Métamorphomage et le bureau de la police magique, qui lui refilait les cas ne relevant, contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu penser au début, de leur ressort. C'est-à-dire, pour faire court, tous les vols et agressions mineurs où on avait découvert des traces d'usage de la magie noire, domaine réservé des Aurors.

Bien sûr, Mérida n'envisageait pas d'entrer chez les Aurors. Non, elle, elle voulait faire partie des Mages de Guerre. Des sorciers spécialisés dans le combat, qui étaient employés par le Ministère, mais aussi par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers(4) lors de conflits internationaux. Mais comme les Mages de Guerre n'acceptaient jamais de stagiaires, leur métier étant beaucoup trop dangereux pour des gens non-formés, c'était au bureau des Aurors que Mérida avait postulé. D'ailleurs, si la jeune fille persévérait dans cette voie, elle devrait d'abord entrer chez les chasseurs de mages noirs et faire trois ans de service sans taches, ce qui promettait d'être compliqué vu sa tendance à être tête brûlée, chose pas forcément bien vue dans le métier, avant de pouvoir faire sa demande d'entrée.

Son stage n'en était pas pour autant sans intérêt. Mérida, bien que piètre investigatrice, appréciait apprendre les techniques des Aurors, que ce soit pour les filatures ou le combat. Tonks était d'ailleurs une excellente enseignante, du moins pour le combat, car elle était incapable d'apprendre à quiconque les techniques propres aux Métamorphomages qu'elle utilisait pour tout ce qui relevait de la discrétion et du transformisme.

Et entre deux leçons, Mérida faisait donc des allers-retours pour récupérer ces fameux dossiers.

Mais ces multiples voyages n'avaient pas que ce but. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, Mérida en profitait aussi, à l'instar d'Harold qui travaillait à l'étage au-dessus, pour laisser trainer ses oreilles. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait grand soin de ne pas révéler son retour, ses sbires n'étaient pas aussi prudents et il arrivait que ceux présents au Ministères, tels Lucius Malfoy ou encore Rockwood, aient des discussions de couloir. Mais les espions de Dumbledore ne surveillaient pas que ces personnes-là. Ils se concentraient aussi les pontes du Ministère, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises de Fudge, qui semblait avoir une dent contre Dumbledore depuis leur dispute de juin, ou même sur les petites gens, qui avait toujours de bons ragots à raconter.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ragots…

« - Tu as entendu ce que le Ministre a décidé pour Poudlard ? demanda Alberta Snul, secrétaire du département de la Justice et commère notoire, à son amie Elise Jolik, autre commère tout aussi connue.

\- Tu parles de Dolorès Ombrage ?

\- Ouiiii. Apparemment, il a décidé d'appliquer un tout nouveau décret qui autorise le ministère à choisir un Professeur si le Directeur en est incapable et il va nommer Ombrage comme Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je plaindrais presque le vieil homme de se retrouver avec un poison pareil sur les bras.

\- Dumbledore n'a trouvé personne ?

\- Non. Mais vu ce qui est arrivé aux derniers, pas étonnant que ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon.

\- On n'est qu'en juillet, souligna alors Elise. Il a encore le temps.

\- Fudge ne compte pas lui laisser ! Il va essayer d'imposer Dolorès dès maintenant ! »

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Mérida sortit du recoin où elle s'était réfugiée pour écouter tranquillement pour écouter, continuant son chemin et passant le plus naturellement du monde devant les deux sorcières. Dolorès Ombrage. Elle allait devoir prévenir Dumbledore au soir, même si il était certainement déjà au courant.

Mérida ne connaissait pas très bien Dolorès Ombrage. Elle était sous-secrétaire d'état, dieu sait ce que cela voulait dire et quelles fonctions elle exerçait donc, et ne s'occupait donc pas des stagiaires. A vrai dire, la rousse était même sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu près du quartier des Aurors ou du département de la police magique.

Pourtant, la femme était dure à manquer. Courte sur pattes, elle s'habillait constamment en nuance de rose, avec une préférence pour un immonde rose bonbon qui piquait les yeux. Criarde, elle avait une voix suraigüe ce qui, couplée à sa manie d'être persuadée d'avoir toujours raison et de savoir mieux que les autres ce qu'il fallait faire, la rendait pratiquement insupportable une fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, si la vue n'avait pas déjà fait une bonne partie du travail. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle n'avait jamais obtenu un poste plus élevé que sous-secrétaire parce que cela signifierai devoir lui assigner des assistants et personne ne voulait obliger quelqu'un à travailler toute la journée sous les ordres de Dolorès Ombrage.

Et on allait l'imposer à toute une génération de jeunes sorciers. On allait l'imposer à des petits premières qui ne connaissaient rien du monde magique.

Si ce projet aboutissait, l'année promettait d'être folklorique.(5)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Regarde, comme ça. Tu pars du cœur vers ta main, expliqua Jack.

\- Pourquoi le cœur ?

\- Parce que c'est de là que viennent les sentiments.

\- La maîtresse, elle a dit que les sentiments venaient du cerveau et que l'histoire du cœur, c'était que des vieilles croyances. »

Jack soupira. Que Mrs Robinson soit maudite, elle et ses leçons de sciences.

« - Mrs Robinson a raison. Mais en magie, ce n'est pas la science qui compte mais ce qu'on croit. Et de manière générale, les gens croient que les sentiments viennent du cœur. Comme la magie Frost est un peu plus sauvage que la magie sorcière, elle se base sur ces sentiments. Tu comprends ? »

L'air un peu perplexe, Emma hocha toutefois la tête.

« - Bien. Maintenant, concentre-toi. Respire profondément et essaie de trouver tes canaux de magie. Tu te souviens ? On l'a fait la dernière fois. Partir du bout de ton index…

\- Et remonter le courant comme un saumon !

\- Voilà, c'est ça. »

Essayant d'ignorer le ricanement moqueur de son oncle, qui avait eu une manière beaucoup moins poétique d'apprendre à Jack la magie Frost, à savoir sur base de schémas, le jeune homme offrit un sourire à sa sœur, qui fronçait ses petits sourcils, toute concentrée.

C'était la tradition pour l'apprentissage de la magie, dans le Clan. Les parents apprenaient à leur aîné et celui-ci apprenait à leur tour à leurs cadets. Le père de Jack étant mort et ses deux autres parents incapables de pratiquer la magie du Clan, c'était Edward qui s'était chargé de lui apprendre. Veilleuse, le second, avait été la première expérience de Jack en tant qu'enseignant, bien que cela se soit fait en duo avec l'oncle des garçons. Et maintenant, Emma, enfin en âge, était devenue l'élève du Serpentard.

Une élève difficile, d'ailleurs. Contestataire, curieuse, expérimentant sans cesse. Le sage et obéissant Veilleuse avait était beaucoup plus facile (6).

« - Jack, regarde ! »

Se reconcentrant, le jeune homme portant le regard sur la main de sa sœur, où flottait un petite étoile de glace.

« - C'est très bien ! Maintenant, essaie de la faire bouger.

\- Comment ?

\- Imagine-là flotter. Envoie-la-moi ! »

Fixant ses yeux sur l'étoile, Emma se concentra. Tellement fort qu'au lieu de flotter paisiblement vers lui, comme Jack s'y était attendu, l'étoile parti à toute vitesse droit vers sa poitrine. D'un mouvement vif, il fit disparaître la création gelée.

 _« Si petite et déjà un danger public. J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ta famille ? »_

« Tais-toi. »

« - Voilà, c'est presque ça. Mais plus doucement. Ça reste de la glace, donc c'est dangereux, ok ?

\- Désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, essaye d'en faire apparaître une autre, d'accord ? »

Laissant Emma s'entrainer, Jack alla s'asseoir près de son oncle.

« - Elle s'en sort bien, non ?

\- Pas mal. Mais franchement, Jack. « Le saumon remontant la rivière ? »

\- Ça vaut parfaitement ton horrible schéma que j'ai mis deux jours à comprendre. Tu dessines mal, Oncle Edward.

\- Je trouve qu'au final, j'ai pas fait un si mauvais boulot.

\- J'ai percé un trou dans le mur durant la première leçon où j'ai fait apparaître de la glace.

\- Etant donné que ton élève a manqué de te percer la poitrine, je trouve que le mur, c'était pas si mal.

\- Jack, regarde ! »

Se tourna vers Emma, l'adolescent la trouva en train de faire tourbillonner une dizaine de petites étoiles autour d'elle. Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les formations gelées avaient des bords particulièrement tranchants et des bouts forts pointus. On disait que les premières créations traduisaient souvent l'orientation du mage. Nul doute qu'Emma serait bien plus axés sur la magie offensive que Jack.

« - Bien ! Maintenant, essaie d'en faire disparaître une seule, d'accord. Choisis en une, montre-la-moi et fais la disparaître. »

L'entraînement continua ainsi une petite dizaine de minutes supplémentaires. Les jeunes mages de glace n'étaient pas capables de grande réserve de magie sauvage filtrée, celle-ci s'épuisait donc vite. Et comme Jack lui-même n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire remonter son niveau de magie assez haut pour s'entrainer correctement, ça ne servait à rien de continuer plus longtemps.

A vrai dire, le seul qui aurait pu profiter d'un entraînement plus long, s'était Veilleuse, mais Eric, le père d'Elsa, avait décidé de le prendre une semaine pour l'entraîner. Ou plutôt, pour entraîner Elsa. Anna étant dépourvue de toute magie, l'Héritière n'avait jamais pu enseigner à qui que ce soit. Maintenant que Veilleuse avait de bonnes bases, il pouvait apprendre auprès d'elle sans qu'elle ne risque de le blesser. Elsa avait beaucoup de magie, mais son contrôle était trop aléatoire pour laisser quelqu'un sans aucune formation apprendre avec elle.

Laissant Emma et Cygnus, Jack descendit jusqu'à l'atelier de son grand-père. Celui-ci devait déjà être revenu de la petite enquête que Jack lui avait demandé de mener.

« - Grand-père ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

\- Ah, Jack, je t'attendais !

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles de Gothel Tower depuis la fin du mois de juin. Elle a apparemment acheté énormément de choses à ce moments-là, ingrédients, nourriture, etc… Mais depuis, plus rien. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un Enchanteur pour ensorceler sa maison, mais j'ai interrogé tous les hommes du métier et aucun n'a accepté sa demande.

\- Pourquoi refuser ?

\- Elle voulait poser des sorts illégaux. Rendre sa maison invisible et incartable. Aucun enchanteur n'aurait risqué sa licence pour tout l'or du monde. Le Ministère est intraitable avec ça depuis la dernière guerre. Mais elle a parfaitement pu trouver quelqu'un dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les potionistes ont souvent des contacts un peu louches pour les ingrédients rares.

\- Je vois. Merci, Grand-père.

\- De rien p'tit. J'espère qu'on retrouvera ta copine. Une bonne gamine.

\- J'espère aussi. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est la tête embrumée que Raiponce se réveilla, allongée dans un lit. Se secouant la tête, elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Soyons méthodique.

Elle commença par remuer les mains. Un peu engourdies, mais apparemment fonctionnelles. Elle les fit tourner deux trois fois pour assouplir les poignets, avant d'essayer de les lever. Les bras semblaient ok. Parfait.

Elle recommença le même manège avec ses jambes. D'abord les orteils, puis les chevilles et enfin les mouvements plus larges. Bon. Tout semblait être en état de fonctionnement.

La tête toujours bourdonnante, elle se redressa doucement. Le monde tanguait horriblement et sa gorge était sèche comme un désert. Inspectant la pièce, elle ne la reconnu pas. Au premier abord, elle avait pensé être dans sa chambre, quoi de plus normal vu qu'elle était censée être chez elle, mais la pièce était pratiquement nue et dépourvue des grandes fenêtres qu'elle appréciait.

Maintenant assise, elle essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce malgré le mal de crâne qui pulsait derrière ses yeux. Elle se souvenait être descendue du train, avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, puis s'être dirigée vers sa mère, qui semblait très nerveuse. Elles avaient transplané et là… La maison avait disparu.

Elle revoyait sa mère lui expliquer toutes les nouvelles protections, ainsi qu'avoir essayé de la persuader que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ensuite, sa baguette qui se levait et…

Bon sang, c'était sa mère ! La crise de paranoïa avait dû être plus grave que celles qu'elle avait déjà eu et Raiponce s'était mise en travers de sa route. La jeune fille sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la panique montait en elle. Sa mère avait rendu la maison pratiquement introuvable et l'y avait enfermé. Si Raiponce ne trouvait pas un moyen de sortir. Ou de prévenir quelqu'un. Elle avait dit à ses amis qu'elle resterait en contact par hiboux. Mais qui savait depuis combien de temps elle était là. Un jour ? Une semaine ? Plus ? Peut-être que personne ne la cherchait, pour le moment. Et qui sait combien de temps on mettrait avant de réellement commencer à s'inquiéter ? La guerre était à leurs portes, ils avaient bien d'autres choses en tête et…

Embourbée dans sa panique, Raiponce n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Raiponce, ma chérie, tu es réveillée ! Je m'inquiétais, voilà plus d'une semaine que tu te contentais d'émerger quelques minutes, à peine le temps pour moi de te nourrir, avant de te rendormir. Je crains d'avoir eu la main un peu lourde sur le sortilège. Tu me connais, ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

\- Mère, pourquoi… ?

\- Allons, tu me poseras des questions plus tard, ma chérie. Je t'ai préparé à manger et à boire quand je t'ai entendu te réveiller. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Allez, bois un peu. »

La gorge douloureuse, la jeune fille accepta le verre, qu'elle vida à moitié.

« - Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Allons, mange. »

La blonde réalisa que sa mère avait raison. Elle avait faim. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Attaquant l'assiette, elle entreprit de la nettoyer entièrement, vidant aussi la carafe d'eau que sa mère avait apporté.

« - Voilà, c'est bien. Tu te sens mieux ma chérie ?

\- Oui mère.

\- Bien. Alors, tu avais des questions ?

\- Je… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis ici ? Ce n'est pas ma chambre.

\- Je sais mon cœur. Mais ta chambre n'a pas fini d'être protégée. Et ta protection est très importante. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, il pourrait vouloir te prendre. Et je ne peux pas permettre qu'on me prenne ma tendre fleur, ma chérie.

\- Il ?

\- Personne d'important. Quelqu'un de très méchant, mais je suis là pour te protéger ma chérie. Maman a toujours été là pour te protéger, c'est pour ça que tu dois rester en bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui Mère.

\- Bien. Je vais t'apporter des livres, pour que tu puisses t'occuper. Et une carafe. C'est important de boire de l'eau, ma douce. Tu boiras, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Mère.

\- Et tu resteras ici, bien à l'abri.

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui je resterai ici. Je vous le promets.

\- Et il faut toujours tenir ses promesses, mon cœur. Allez, reste sage, je reviens. »

Emportant le plateau, Gothel ressorti, fermant la porte derrière elle avec un clic sonore du verrou.

Raiponce, elle, resta assise sur le lit. Elle avait oublié ce à quoi elle réfléchissait avant que sa mère n'arrive. Elle avait l'impression que c'était important, mais impossible de s'en rappeler.

Bah. Ça ne devait pas être si important que ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Acte totalement déconseillé à qui n'a pas grandi à Beurk ou du moins vécu plusieurs années. L'air y est presque toxique pour toute personne habituée à celui de la campagne. Les Londoniens, par contre, le supporte très bien.

(2) Idée empruntée à Terry Pratchett, qui la développe dans Le Faucheur, il me semble. Il met en place une théorie comme quoi la durée de vie modifie la perception du temps. Ainsi, l'éphémère qui ne vit qu'un jour à l'impression, quand le soleil se couche, d'avoir vécu une vie entière, ce qui est fondamentalement le cas. L'arbre-comptable (appelé ainsi parce qu'il affiche son âge sur son écorce, pensant que c'est pour cette raison que l'homme coupe les arbres, désireux de compter leurs anneaux. L'espèce a pratiquement disparu, décimée par l'industrie des numéros de maison), qui est l'espèce avec la plus longue espérance de vie, met lui des années à former un seul mot, mais ça ne représente pour lui qu'une seconde. Voilà. Lisez Pratchett. C'est bien.

(3) Je connais la maxime en anglais « there is no place like home ». Mais impossible de me rappeler d'où elle vient ou s'il existe une « traduction officielle ». Ceci dit, j'aime la mienne.

(4) En gros, pour vous donner une idée, un mélange entre des militaires nationaux et des casques bleus de l'ONU.

(5) La pauvre ne croit pas si bien dire…

(6) En vrai, en tant que prof, je préfère de loin les élèves comme Emma, qui sont des apprenants beaucoup plus intéressants et proactif. Mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont bien plus énergivores.

La partie de Raiponce fait un peu (200 mots) moins que la norme. Mais, sans orgueil, je trouvais ça tellement nickel que j'ai pas voulu forcer pour atteindre les 1000.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Recherches diverses

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Un grand GRAND merci à Emmawh qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (n'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est humains, donc parfois, il en reste ^^)

 **Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis teeeeeellement à la bourre.**

Merci à mcarno, Paquerette-san, Doriru-Yami et Arrianod pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 26 : Recherches diverses**

Le pas vif, Mérida traversait les rues de Londres. Autour d'elle, les moldus vaquaient à leur occupation, ignorant totalement la jeune fille. C'était un des nombreux côtés de ce monde : l'anonymat. Si la jeune fille avait marché de la même manière dans le Chemin de Traverse, nul doute qu'au moins cinq ou six sorciers l'auraient interpellé, la connaissant ou connaissant ses parents, s'inquiétant de la voir apparemment si énervée. Et actuellement, c'était la dernière chose dont Mérida avait besoin. Parce qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à faire quelque chose de relativement illégal. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, ni la plus grave, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire prendre.

De toute façon, c'était la faute du Ministère. Si les lois n'étaient pas si mal fichues, elle n'aurait pas à faire ça. Mais pour l'heure, alors que Raiponce avait disparue depuis plusieurs semaines, probablement retenue dans une maison rendue invisible et indétectable par sa mère, aucun moyen légal ne permettait de la faire sortir parce que « chaque sorcier a le droit de protéger sa maison comme il l'entend, sauf sortilèges interdits ou exceptionnels » et que « Tout sorcier à les pleins pouvoirs sur sa progéniture ». (1) Mérida avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Trouver la bonne personne lui avait pris du temps. Les vrais voyants ne courraient pas les rues et la plupart, après quelques siècles d'enlèvement et d'asservissement à un mage quelconque désirant connaître son avenir, se cachaient de tous et surtout du Ministère. Mais on ne se cache jamais aussi bien qu'à la vue de tous. Mérida avait donc pris un annuaire (2) et décidé de lister tous les voyants auto-proclamés de Londres. Vu la sensibilité accrue de son don depuis les magouilles du faux-Maugrey, nul doute qu'elle reconnaîtrait un confrère quand elle se retrouverait face à lui. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait soit trouver un moyen de sortir Raiponce de sa prison, soit aider Mérida à voir comment son futur-elle sauverait son amie et ainsi commencer à mettre en place le plan qui lui permettrait de s'assurer que ce futur se réaliserait.(3)

Elle avait essayé de faire cela seule, dans un premier temps. Mais sur-solliciter son don pendant l'année avait, semble-t-il, un peu déréglé l'ensemble. Les visions devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et profondes, au point que parfois, même Wisp, son feu-follet, n'arrivait plus à la sortir de transe. Quelque part, elle espérait que le ou la voyant.e, en plus d'aider Raiponce, serait capable de l'aider elle à mieux maîtriser ce pouvoir.

Actuellement, après deux heures dans Londres, trois transplanages et quatre métro différents(4), elle avait déjà vu les cinq premiers voyants de la liste et aucun n'était autre chose qu'un moldu arnaquant des crédules. Sauf le troisième, qui, bien qu'un arnaqueur sans vergogne, s'était étonnement révélé être une harpie sous déguisement.

C'est un peu désabusée que Mérida poussa la porte du sixième nom. « Le Grand Cyrano, Oracle des Dieux ». Le « y » de Cyrano clignotait et la peinture des murs s'écaillait franchement. Pas des plus rassurant mais Mérida s'était déjà aventurée dans l'Allée des Embrumes ainsi que dans l'Espace B, qui était probablement le pire endroit où elle avait mis les pieds, et avait sa baguette au cas où. Elle ne risquait probablement pas grand-chose.

Entrant, elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce enfumée, où des bougies éclairaient faiblement des pans de tissus fin accrochés au plafond. Un homme se tenait assis au centre, en tailleur, une boule de cristal devant lui. Si cela n'avait pas été la cinquième fois que Mérida voyait un spectacle semblable aujourd'hui, elle aurait potentiellement pu être un tout petit peu intriguée. Mais réellement rien qu'un peu.

« - Qui demande à voir le grand Cyrano ? demanda l'homme d'une voix profonde.

\- Mérida…

\- Dunbroch, fille de Fergus, protégée de l'Oiseau de Pluie et détentrice du médaillon de l'Ours. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une sorcière n'était pas venue me voir.

\- Comment… ?

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un petit compagnon. Et le tien est particulièrement bavard. »

Sur ces mots, un petit être fantomatique sorti de la boule de cristal. Il ressemblait un peu à Wisp, dans le sens où sa forme ne semblait pas être définie mais mouvante, faite de fumée. Il était cependant plus sinueux, comme un serpent.

« - Je te présente Apollon (5). Comme ton ami, il me guide et me ramène quand je m'enfonce trop loin. Maintenant, installe-toi. Laisse-moi le temps d'allumer la lumière et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Tout ce fatras n'est pas utile, mais aucun client de croirait un voyant que se contente de le regarder et de lui dire son avenir. Il faut un peu de mise en scène. »

Cyrano, si c'était là son vrai nom, se leva suite à ces mots. Quoique, « se leva » n'était peut-être pas les mots les plus approprié. Il donnait plus l'impression de se déplier. L'homme était, du point de vue de Mérida, tout bonnement gigantesque, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu qu'elle vivait avec un homme de deux mètres. Mais contrairement à Fergus, il était mince, presque famélique. Il ressemblait à un phasme, tout en longueur.

Sans cérémonie, Cyrano tira sur un fil, allumant une ampoule nue qui surplombait l'amas de tissus pendouillant du plafond, avant d'ouvrir grand les fenêtres. Un courant d'air s'engouffra, soufflant les bougies. A l'opposé de sa construction inhabituelle, son visage était relativement banal. Des yeux bruns, des cheveux clairs qui commençaient à se raréfier sur les tempes et un petit sourire en coin qui était apparemment perpétuel.

« - Bien. Maintenant qu'on y voit clair, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je… Vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir ?

\- Si je devais tout savoir sur mes clients, je deviendrai vite fou. La plupart sont faciles, amour, argent, gloire, etc. Je ne fatigue donc plus à regarder trop loin. Mais pour qu'une autre détentrice de la double-vue vienne me voir, c'est que ça doit être plus grave que cela. Je peux regarder si tu veux, mais ce sera toujours moins clair que tes explications. »

Mérida hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle n'avait pas réellement prévu que son plan fonctionnerait. C'était plus… Un acte désespéré. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de concret pour aider Raiponce, elle s'était tournée vers ça. Maintenant que ça avait fonctionné, elle n'était pas sûre de comment expliquer tout cela.

« - Un conseil, petite : commence par le début. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'horloge tournait lentement au-dessus de la porte. Et par un phénomène universel, depuis qu'Harold avait commencé à la fixer, l'aiguille prenait un malin plaisir à aller plus lentement. Du moins, c'est l'impression que le jeune homme avait. Toute sa logique (6) le criait que les aiguilles n'étaient pas sciemment capables de faire ça. Mais il avait besoin d'y croire. C'était soit ça, soit la ferme conviction que le chef du bureau avait ensorcelé l'horloge.

Travailler au sein du département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques n'était vraiment pas le job rêvé d'Harold. Le fait que cela soit nécessaire pour l'Ordre et pour appuyer sa candidature à la Réserve aidait, mais cela restait quand même long, fastidieux, ennuyeux et surtout totalement contraire à toutes les croyances du jeunes hommes.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, le département n'aidait pas les créatures magiques, il les _contrôlait_ et les _régulait_. Quiconque lisait cela se disait de prime abord que c'était normal. On ne pouvait pas laisser un dragon semer la pagaille dans Londres ou les trolls prendre le contrôle des ponts. Evidemment. Sauf que les créatures magiques englobait tout un tas d'êtres parfaitement intelligents, raisonnables et avec une civilisation développée. Gobelins, Centaures, Sirènes… Tous étaient réduits à ce statut, « créatures magiques ». La première semaine, Harold avait failli vomir en se rendant compte qu'un sorcier qui avait tué un gobelin allait simplement écoper d'une amende, et non d'un procès. Harold avait rencontré les gobelins et avait étudié leur histoire, au-delà de l'infâme cours de Binns.

Bien qu'ils soient un peuple guerrier et impitoyable (7), ils avaient aussi une histoire riche de découvertes scientifiques et d'exploits incroyables. Gringott's, par exemple. Le bâtiment, considéré comme un des plus beaux du monde sorcier britannique, n'était pas le fait des hommes. C'était les gobelins qui, il y a plusieurs siècles, avaient décidé d'arrêter la guerre et de remonter à la surface, mettant en œuvre leur savoir-faire architectural pour bâtir ce qui plus tard deviendrait l'unique banque magique du Royaume-Unis. Et pourtant, ils étaient mis au même niveau qu'une créature quelconque. On pouvait les _tuer_ sans craindre autre chose qu'une amende. Et si la famille du gobelin avait le malheur d'exercer la justice elle-même, il était fort à parier qu'eux auraient droit à la prison, si pas à une exécution pure et simple. Parfois, Harold détestait réellement le monde sorcier et en arrivait même à regretter quelques instants d'avoir refusé la proposition de Brunehilde. Puis, il se rappelait que cela aurait signifié perdre toute humanité. De quoi le refroidir un peu.

Le bruit de Big Ben(8) tira Harold de ses sombres pensées. Sans attendre, il attrapa son sac, y enfourna les quelques affaires qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé histoire de dire « Regardez, je travaille encore, ne venez pas me filer un dossier à cinq minutes de la fin de la journée » et se précipita vers la sortie. Plus qu'un mois.

Plutôt que de se diriger vers la cheminée la plus proche, Harold bifurqua au croisement suivant et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Seize heures avait peut-être sonné, mais sa journée n'était pas finie.

Il s'arrêta d'abord au bureau des Aurors. Mérida y travaillait encore, ce département finissant plus tard. Il trouva rapidement la jeune fille, lui donna son sac et accepta avec un hochement de tête ses remerciement pour avoir agrdé ses affaires. Ça semblait idiot de prendre autant de précaution, mais personne ne savait réellement qui travaillait pour Fudge, ou pire, pour Voldemort, et irait trouver suspect qu'un stagiaire du département des Créatures Magiques vienne régulièrement remettre un sac à une autre stagiaire sans véritable explication. Harold évitait de se servir de cette excuse trop souvent. Habituellement, il faisait semblant d'oublier son sac au bureau, mais le chef commençait à se montrer soupçonneux.

Après avoir discuté une petite minute avec la rousse, il fit demi-tour et remonta dans l'ascenseur. Direction le niveau 9.

Le Département des Mystères est probablement l'endroit le plus protégé du Monde Magique britannique. Plus que Poudlard, Gringott's ou le bureau du Ministre. Et il vaut mieux. Ce Département est celui de la recherche, mais aussi celui où l'on stocke tout ce que l'on ne comprend pas. On y retrouve donc l'entièreté des Retourneurs de Temps en activité, des livres interdits, des rapports sur des créatures et des sorts que le grand public ne peut pas connaître. Et c'est vers ce Département qu'Harold se dirige.

Sa mission actuelle est de le surveiller. Il n'est pas le seul à le faire mais il est parmi ceux qui le font le plus souvent, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui n'a besoin d'aucune cape d'invisibilité ou de sortilège de désillusion. Son animagus lui suffit.

Se glissant dans une alcôve, il se concentre sur sa forme animale et la seconde suivante, une jolie petite belette brune se tient en lieu et place du sorcier. Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour s'éclaircir la tête, les instincts de l'animal se faisait plus fort sous cette forme, avant de se faufiler vers sa destination.

Un autre membre de l'Ordre se trouve déjà là. Aujourd'hui, c'est Kingsley, un auror. Harold aime bien Kingsley. Contrairement à Mr. Weasley, qui est un autre surveillant récurrent, il ne lui gratte jamais la tête comme s'il était un très petit chien. Délicatement, Harold gratte le bas du pantalon de l'homme. Trouver la bonne technique pour signifier sa présence a pris quelque essai, mais celle-là reste celle qui provoque le moins de bruit.(9)

Quand Kingsley l'a repéré, et salué d'un petit mouvement de tête, l'homme s'en va, en prenant garde à bien rester sous sa cape et à ne pas frôler les rares passants. Harold, lui, commence à monter la garde.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il garde. Enfin, si, il le sait, mais pas totalement. Dumbledore leur a révélé, dès la première réunion de l'Ordre, qu'une prophétie reliait Voldemort à Harry Potter et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait survécu. Mais personne au sein de l'Ordre ne savait exactement ce qui disait la prophétie et, selon Dumbledore, le mage noir n'en savait pas plus. L'enjeu actuel était donc de surveiller le Département des Mystères, où étaient conservées toutes les prophéties, afin d'empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main sur les mots du Destin.

Ça pouvait sembler joli, dit comme ça, mais croyait en Harold, c'était ennuyeux à en mourir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur son lit, Raiponce lisait tranquillement un roman. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà commencé, mais le début de l'intrigue était tellement flou dans sa tête qu'elle l'avait repris depuis le début. Ces vacances étaient définitivement bizarres.

Déjà, sa mère l'avait enfermée dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avant de la transférer dans sa chambre, toute aussi fermée. Mais Raiponce était tout à fait consciente que c'était pour son bien. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était sa mère. Raiponce savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance et lui obéir.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit que c'était bientôt la fin de son heure de lecture. Elle avait remarqué ces derniers temps qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer, alors elle découpait sa journée en activit. Elle essayait de respecter un horaire, mais si elle n'était pas à la fin du chapitre quand l'heure sonnerait, tant pis, elle irait un peu plus loin.

Il ne restait que quelques pages quand l'alarme sonna. Les sourcils froncés, Raiponce l'éteignit, continuant à lire. Le héros était à deux doigts d'achever le terrible homme de main qu'il combattait. Le combat était épique, fait de sorts de grandes envergure, de mouvements agiles et de remarques pointues visant à déstabiliser l'adversaire. A son grand étonnement, Raiponce connaissait à l'avance chaque sort qui allait être lancé, chaque réplique spirituelle. Elle savait qu'elle avait commencé le livre, mais pas qu'elle était arrivée si loin.

Le chapitre s'acheva sur la victoire du Héros qui, en grand seigneur, épargna même son adversaire.

« - Mais quel idiot, celui-là ! Ça va lui revenir en pleine tête ! »

 _« Mais quel idiot, celui-là ! Ça va lui revenir en pleine tête ! »_

Secouant la tête face à ce drôle d'écho qui semblait plus provenir de sa tête que de la réverbération du son, elle termina les quelques lignes qui restait, puis tourna la page pour marquer celle où elle devait reprendre sa lecture.

« - Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 _« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Ignorant une nouvelle fois cet écho étrange, elle se saisit du petit morceau de papier coincé dans la double-page du nouveau chapitre. Le dépliant, elle y découvrit une petite phrase écrite d'une main tremblante. D'une manière étrange, elle avait l'impression de lire une écriture fort semblable à la sienne.

« Ne bois pas l'eau »

Ne pas boire l'eau ? Le regard de Raiponce dévia vers la carafe posée bien en évidence sur le bureau. Elle était vide, à l'heure actuelle, mais elle savait que sa mère viendrait avec une nouvelle carafe remplie à l'heure du repas. Qui avait bien pu laisser ce mot ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas boire l'eau ? Raiponce devait la boire. Sa mère lui disait à chaque repas qu'il était important de bien tout boire, parce que c'était l'été et qu'il faisait chaud.

Secouant la tête, elle mit ces questions de côté. Ce n'était surement pas important. Toutefois, avant de refermer le livre, elle y replaça le papier, mue par elle ne savait quelle raison.

Plaçant le livre sur sa table de chevet, elle se leva et prit la direction de son chevalet. Aujourd'hui, c'était peinture. Elle avait commencé une toile il y a deux jours et elle entendait bien la finir. Par sûr qu'elle parvienne à la terminer aujourd'hui, mais elle avait bon espoir de faire une avancée certaine.

Retirant le drap qui la couvrait, parce que Raiponce détestait quand sa mère voyait ses œuvres non-finies, elle attrapa pinceaux et peinture, puis se mit au travail. Habituellement, elle faisait de la peinture relativement de paysage, dans des tons clairs et lumineux mais, pour cette fois, elle avait eu envie de peindre quelque chose dans des couleurs plus sombres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça représentait, elle peignait juste, appliquant du rouge, du gris, de l'orange par petite touche. Une forme commençait à se démarquer au milieu du camaïeu aux teintes infernales qui couvrait l'arrière-plan. Comme une succession de formes ovales grises et noires, qui traversait la toile de part en part. C'était étrange. Raiponce n'avait jamais travaillé comme ça. Elle peignait beaucoup au feeling, mais elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait représenter. Là, on aurait dit que la peinture s'imposait à elle et qu'elle n'était que le bras armé de… de quelque chose.

Quand le réveil sonna, indiquant qu'une nouvelle heure était passée, elle ajoutait la touche finale au tableau, les mains couvertes de tâches de peinture. Reculant, elle regarda l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Le sujet lui semblait évident, maintenant.

Sur un fond de rouge et d'orange, trois énormes maillons d'une chaîne aux couleurs métalliques traversaient la toile, se détachant nettement. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-elle peint ça ? Quelque chose, au fond de son ventre, lui disait qu'elle avait fait ça pour une raison, mais laquelle ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la pousser à peindre cette chaîne.

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Recouvrant la peinture de son drap, parce que pour une raison une nouvelle fois obscure, elle _sentait_ que sa mère ne devait pas voir ça, elle recula doucement pour se rasseoir sur son lit. La douleur pulsait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle entreprit de respirer doucement, espérant que ça pousserait. C'est sur cette scène que Gothel, les bras chargée d'un plateau repas, entra.

« - Ma chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Mère. C'est ma tête… J'ai… J'ai mal. C'est horrible. »

Posant le plateau, Gothel s'approcha, la carafe en main.

« - Là, là ma jolie fleur. Tu dois être déshydratée. J'aurai dû te rapporter de l'eau plus tôt. Il fait très chaud, aujourd'hui. Bois un peu, ça ira mieux. »

 _« Ne bois pas l'eau »_ _« Ne bois pas l'eau »_

 _« Ne bois pas l'eau » « Ne bois pas l'eau »_

 _« Ne bois pas l'eau »_

 _« Ne bois pas l'eau » « Ne bois pas l'eau »_

(10)

Les quelques mots qu'elle avait lu plus tôt résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne devait pas boire l'eau. Elle ne devait…

« - Allons, ma chérie, prend ce verre. Ça ira mieux après. »

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le verre. Sa mère devait avoir raison. Elle devait boire l'eau.

D'un traité, elle l'avala. Et tout alla mieux. Les maux de têtes disparurent. Les cris dans sa tête aussi. Que disaient-ils, déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ça ne devait pas être important.

Tout allait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Si il y a une chose que Jack devait reconnaître à la famille Black, c'est qu'à travers leur mauvais goût, les ancêtres de Sirius sauvait choisir leurs fauteuils. Bon dieu, ce truc était moche à crever, d'un vert horrible et garni de toutes part d'affreux pompons, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être confortable.

Les jambes étendues, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, Jack se laissa aller. Depuis le début du mois, il ne cessait de courir partout. Entre les entrainements avec Emma, qui était horriblement exigeante, les séances de méditation pour refaire son stock de magie Frost, les discussions avec la Voix, les réunions de l'Ordre, le nettoyage de la maison des Black et la disparition de Raiponce, cela faisait presque trois semaines que Jack avait dix milles choses à faire et seulement vingt-quatre heures dans une journée. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui en vouloir de se comporter en papy et de profiter cinq minutes de ce merveilleux fauteuil. Il n'allait pas vraiment dormir, juste reposer ses yeux…

Sauf que « reposer ses yeux » dans une maison où sévissent les diaboliques Jumeaux Weasley, terreur incontestés de Poudlard (11) était une très mauvaise idée. Reposer ses yeux la tête en arrière avec la bouche grande ouverte, une erreur fatale.

C'est un goût horrible dans sa bouche et un double-gloussement hantant les cauchemars de dizaines d'élèves qui tira Jack de sa séance de « repos pour ses yeux ». Les yeux un peu lourds de sommeil, il entrouvrit les paupières pour se retrouver face à deux visages identiques orné tout deux du même sourire maléfique. L'un d'eux tenait un carnet de note dans ses mains et y transcrivait fébrilement ce que lui dictait l'autre.

« - La taille des furoncles semble être influencée par la quantité de pus de bulbobulb du dilué, mais pas le nombre. Va falloir travailler sur ça, Fred.

\- Peut-être augmenter le nombre de graines de tentacula ?

\- Avec le mal qu'on a pour les obtenir ? On fera ça en dernier recours.

\- Pas faux. Et si on diluait le pus avec de l'essence de Murlap ?

\- Ça risquerait d'atténuer les effets.

\- Et alors ? Pas besoin de pustules aussi grosses.

\- On peut essayer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Les deux rouquins lui donnèrent un grand sourire malicieux.

« - Jack !

\- Content…

\- De te revoir…

\- Parmi nous ! Merci…

\- D'avoir accepté d'être…

\- Notre cobaye ! Ça commence à être dur…

\- De convaincre Ron !

\- Accepté de… Vous n'avez pas osé… ! »

Portant sa main à son visage, Jack y sentit des excroissances moles (12) qui n'y étaient pas avant.

Le jeune homme savait, comme un peu près l'entièreté de Poudlard, que depuis l'année passée les deux Gryffondors tentait de mettre en place un commerce de farces et attrapes. Et qu'ils étaient sans cesse à la recherche de cobayes, par toujours volontaires. Il paraissait que l'année dernière, lors d'une fête après la première Tâche, plusieurs Gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés changés en canaris par de fausses crèmes vanille.

« - Qu'est)ce que vous m'avez donné ? exigea-t-il de savoir, un brin paniqué.

\- Mon cher, tu as l'honneur…

\- De tester les merveilleuses…

\- Uniques…

\- Fantastiques…

\- Miraculeuses…

\- Boites à flemmes ! terminèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les Boites à Flemmes ! Toute une gamme de petites choses à manger quand on a envie de rien faire. Tu manges le premier côté et te voilà malade !

\- Quand tu es excusé, renvoyé chez toi ou que sais-je, tu avales la deuxième partie…

\- Et te revoilà frais et dispo pour faire quelque chose de productif de ta nouvelle journée de congé !

\- Nougats Néasang !

\- Pastilles de Gerbe !

\- Ou Berlingots de Fièvre !

\- Tout ça et plus encore…

\- Chez Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers

\- Facétieux ! »

Désabusé, Jack regarda les deux Weasley qui venaient de lui servir un discours apparemment maintes fois répété. Famille de fous.

« - Filez-moi l'antidote.

\- Oooh, Jack, je t'ai connu plus drôle !

\- Filez-moi ce maudit antidote ou je m'en vais expliquer à votre mère pourquoi j'ai le visage couvert de furoncles. »

Molly Weasley était une des rares personnes que les Jumeaux craignaient. Totalement contre leur petit commerce, qu'elle jugeait inutile, elle n'hésiterait pas à fouiller la chambre de ses fils pour jeter leurs expériences si elle découvrait qu'ils s'y adonnaient encore. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois et ça avait pris des mois aux Jumeaux pour rassembler tous les ingrédients qu'ils avaient alors perdus.

« - T'es devenu vieux, Jack, lui dit un des garçons en lui tendant un demi bonbon.

\- Vieux et chiant.

\- Vieux, chiant et sans pustules. Merci bien. »

Mettant le bonbon en bouche, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir. Quand ils auront fini de bouder, ce qu'ils faisaient admirablement bien depuis le début des vacances car leur mère leur avait formellement interdit de faire partie activement de l'Ordre malgré le fait qu'ils soient majeurs, Jack leur dirait de travailler sur le goût. Il avait l'impression de mâchouiller une vieille chaussette.

Quittant son confortable fauteuil, Jack prit la direction de la cuisine. La réunion n'allait pas tarder et le sujet d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être épineux. Ils allaient devoir rapatrier Potter au Square Grimmaud à la fin du mois et tout cela sans se faire voir du Ministère, qui surveillait activement le quartier du Survivant. Et aucune conversation sur Harry Potter n'était facile avec Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune homme, dans la pièce.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas le fait que Dumbledore veuille garder l'adolescent dans le noir par rapport à la guerre qui se préparait. Il luttait activement pour qu'on dise au moins au jeune homme qu'une prophétie le concernant existait ou que mieux, on l'emmène la voir. Ce dont il avait parfaitement le droit, la loi prévoyant que toute personne concernée par une prophétie avait le droit de la consulter.

Cela promettait d'être une longue réunion…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Il fut proposé, quelques années auparavant, de copier le système moldu de protection des enfants. Encore une fois, les vieilles familles qui composaient le Magenmagot refusèrent, sous prétexte que la société sorcière avait toujours fonctionné comme cela et que changer quelque chose qui fonctionnait n'était pas utile.

(2) Les annuaires… On sent les années 90 ^^

(3) J'adore cette phrase, même si je suis sûr que vous avez dû la relire deux ou trois fois pour la comprendre ^^

(4) Le métro avait été toute une aventure pour Mérida. Elle avait embarqué Hermione, récemment arrivée au Square Grimmaud, pour le montrer le fonctionnement. Le résultat de cette sortie avait étés scellé à grand coup de menaces et de promesses. Les Jumeaux ne devaient JAMAIS en avoir connaissance.

(5) Dieu grec de la lumière, du soleil et des voyants. Il tua le serpent Python à Delphes et y installa son temple où la Pythie, une voyante, révélait aux hommes le futur que lui montrait le dieu. En vérité, la Pythie était assise sur une faille d'où s'échappait du souffre et hallucinait. Plus vraiment capable de parler d'une manière compréhensible, ses paroles étaient « traduites » par des assistants. La voyance était donc quelque chose de TRES politique.

(6) Fortement entamée, il fallait l'avouer, par le fait qu'il était un sorcier, à moitié-dryade, capable de se changer en animal et heureux propriétaire d'un dragon passant les vacances sous la forme d'un chat. La logique, au fond, c'est tout relatif.

(7) Deux qualificatifs qu'on pouvait associer aux hommes les yeux fermés.

(8) Aucune idée de si le Ministère est près de Big Ben ou si c'est seulement possible pour les sorciers de l'entendre à travers le sol. TGCM.

(8') Même pas la moitié du chapitre et déjà 8 notes. Soyons clairs, ça va être un chapitre à notes.

(9) Harold gardait un souvenir mémorable du cri de Tonks quand il avait essayé de grimper sur son épaule pour la prévenir. Ils avaient manqué de se faire prendre et la jeune femme avait dû se faire passer pour un employé lambda, Harold-la-belette caché au fond de sa poche.

(10) Je prie actuellement pour que la mise en page tienne et ne fasse pas un truc dégueu à l'upload.

(11) En réalité, quelqu'un a déjà essayé de contester leur titre. Le pauvre Michael Jones refuse toujours d'en parler.

(12) Je suis actuellement avec une tête super-dégoutée devant mon écran. Voilà voilà.

Je suis MEGA-fier de la partie de Raiponce. C'est un personnage avec qui j'ai toujours eu plus de mal et c'est un genre de scène que j'écris très très peu, même si je m'essaye à des trucs plus sombres dans la dernière Hijack Week (vous savez, celle qui traine depuis deux ans). Ici, je trouve ça super-réussi et pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il écrit, je vous assure que c'est quelque chose.

Sinon, désolé pour le retard. J'ai été méga-occupé, je le suis toujours et, je vous l'avoue sans honte, le peu de reviews sur le précédent chapitre m'a pas méga-motivé à écrire. Je suppose que les vacances y sont pour quelque chose, mais bon.

A la prochaine !


	27. Chapitre 27 : Catastrophes en série

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Voir prologue

 _Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Le Projet A a pris fin. Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de nouvelles aventures. Et tandis qu'Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année, de sombres nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon.

 _Note 1 :_ Aux petits nouveaux. Ceci est la suite directe d'une fic nommée « Le Projet A » que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant.

 _Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films et beaucoup moins que dans Le Projet A, qui était au rating T. Ne vous attendez pas à des effusions de sang et à des morts toutes les deux lignes comme dans Games of Thrones, mais le **M** n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cela signifie que techniquement, vous devez avoir plus de 16 ans pour lire la fic. (Techniquement. Je ne suis pas naïf, j'ai été jeune avant vous.)

Emmawh n'a plus le temps de corriger. C'est donc Adrien, qui corrige déjà les fics Teen Wolf, qui reprend le rôle (on est en phase de test, pour voir si il a le temps de gérer le tout. Bref).

 **Chapitre corrigé, merci à Adrien pour son super travail !  
**

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Big Four Fan, Un Fan Le Retour, Paquerette-san, Katie Holmes, UltimateTears, Ebenou, Lyna97, MorganeGwenn, Son.y, LutineLaugh, SenritsuHime, Arrianrod, Loupiote54, Giulia Morgens, Dead to you et 3lise pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Big Four Fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite le fera aussi.

Bonne lecture !

Un Fan Le Retour : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite le fera aussi. Pour Raiponce, cela continue aussi, mais pas vraiment plus joyeux.

Bonne lecture !

Katie Holmes : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! Je suis content que la fic te plaise. Normalement, on reprend un rythme de parution normal, à partir de maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

Son.y : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Giulia Morgen : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! Je suis très content que la fic et mon style d'écriture te plaise. Je suis moi aussi particulièrement fan du couple Harold/Charlie (mais j'avais déjà un gros faible pour les deux séparément, normal donc ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Dead to you : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! Le hijack était normalement prévu, mais la puissance du Harold/Charlie m'est tombée dessus sans prévenir ^^.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 27 : Catastrophes en série**

Raiponce ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là. Plus d'un jour, elle en était certaine. Mais ses certitudes s'arrêtaient là. Elle avait essayé de compter les avertissements, ces petits bouts de papier, annotations, peintures qui se cachaient maintenant partout dans la pièce, mais comment calculer à partir de cela. Elle savait qu'il y avait deux peintures, douze messages dans les marges de son livre et huit morceaux de papier discrètement cachés dans des endroits divers. Mais combien de temps avait-elle mis à faire les peintures ? Quels jours avait-elle été assez lucide pour avertir son elle futur de ce qu'il se passait ? Aujourd'hui encore, quand elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre sa mère de lui laisser boire l'eau en petite quantité au long de la journée, elle oubliait tout. Car elle en était maintenant sûre, c'était le contenu de la carafe qui lui faisait tout oublier. Elle s'en rappelait, mais pas toujours en même temps. Peu importe ce que contenait la carafe, l'effet devenait de moins en moins fort, plus aléatoire. Elle se rappelait les jours précédents. Pas clairement, mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu de véritables moments d'effroi, même si elle mettait parfois un peu de temps à retrouver ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa tête était particulièrement claire. Peut-être même trop. Elle se sentait incapable de paniquer, de réagir autrement qu'en réfléchissant froidement. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion ? Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, c'était un état d'esprit particulièrement utile pour mettre au point un plan d'évasion.

Elle lista ce qu'elle savait. Sa mère la retenait prisonnière. Enfermée dans le sous-sol, soi-disant protégée d'elle ne savait qui. La porte était verrouillée et il était impossible de l'ouvrir de ce côté, ni même de l'ouvrir sans magie, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Sa mère passait trois fois par jour, la porte serait donc ouverte. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette et sa geôlière n'était pas assez idiote pour l'apporter, il faudrait s'emparer de la sienne, en espérant qu'elle serait un minimum adaptée à elle. Le poison était dans l'eau, il faudrait donc agir avant qu'elle ne soit forcée à la boire, parce qu'elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'aurait l'élixir aujourd'hui. Et une fois dehors, il faudrait trouver une sortie. Pas la cheminée, qui n'avait jamais été reliée au réseau. Transplanner était impossible dans les limites de la maison, si ses souvenirs de leur arrivée étaient exacts. Il faudrait donc sortir avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La chance allait être un facteur déterminant.

La jeune fille n'était pas sûr de combien de temps elle attendit, assise sur le lit, un œil sur la porte. La chambre était dépourvue d'horloge de quelque sorte que ce soit, elle ne pouvait donc savoir combien de temps il restait avant que sa mère n'arrive.

Le déclic fini par retentir. Raiponce revêtit rapidement un air faussement paisible. Elle devait avoir l'air un peu hébétée, mais c'était l'impression que lui avaient laissé ses vagues souvenirs des jours sous l'emprise de la potion. D'un pas léger, un plateau dans les mains, Gothel entra dans la pièce.

Raiponce, l'esprit toujours aussi froid, nota rapidement ce qui pouvait lui servir d'arme. Le couteau, bien qu'à bout rond, pouvait faire l'affaire, tout comme la fourchette. Mais la carafe était sans nul doute l'idéal. Si elle parvenait à assommer sa mère avec, elle aurait surement le temps de s'échapper. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

« - Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Mère. Je m'ennuie un peu. Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que je sorte prendre un peu l'air ? demanda-t-elle avec une fausse candeur.

\- Oh, mon cœur… Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Bientôt, ta chambre sera finie, nous pourrons te monter là-bas. Mais toutes ces fenêtres empêchent les sorts d'être posés aussi facilement qu'ils l'ont été sur cette pièce. »

Raiponce aurait mis sa main à couper que ce discours avait déjà été répété mille fois depuis le début de sa captivité. Il y avait même de fortes chances que sa mère n'ait jamais fait poser le moindre sort particulier sur sa chambre.

Précautionneuse, elle entama son repas. Il fallait attendre que l'attention de sa mère s'atténue pour que le coup porte. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps. Au moment où Gothel fit mine de se lever pour faire un peu de rangement, tout en rappelant bien à Raiponce de bien boire son eau, la jeune fille attrapa la carafe en vers par la poignée et asséna un coup violent sur la tête de la sorcière plus âgée, éclatant le récipient en verre contre sa tempe.

Gothel s'écroula au sol. Jetant son plateau, Raiponce plongea sur sa mère, la fouillant rapidement pour trouver sa baguette, avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Heureusement, un simple « _Aperto_ » fut suffisant pour la déverrouiller. Gothel avait dû être suffisamment confiante en son poison pour ne pas réinstaller la totalité des protections de la porte en entrant, dieu merci.

D'un pas vif, Raiponce remonta le couloir. Elle s'aventurait rarement au sous-sol, mais heureusement, sa cellule n'était pas loin de l'escalier. Elle s'y engouffra, remontant à la surface pour la première fois depuis des jours, débouchant dans le salon. Une trappe qu'elle ne connaissait pas était ouverte dans le plancher, un tapis roulé à côté. Cela devait être un ajout récent et expliquait pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas le sous-sol. Il avait été creusé exprès.

Se précipitant sur la porte, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, d'abord à main nue, puis à l'aide de tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais peine perdue. Il semblait que sans connaître l'enchantement exact, elle ne parviendrait pas à l'ouvrir. Faisant volte-face, elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Peut-être que la porte arrière montrerait moins de résistance.

Mais à peine eut-elle atteint sa destination qu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule et la projeta en arrière, lui faisant lâcher la baguette. Gothel, telle une furie, se dressait de toute sa hauteur. La rage déformait ses traits.

« - Petite trainée, hurla-t-elle. Je te protège, je te met à l'abri loin de Lui, je te nourris et toi, tu veux me quitter ? Me laisser ici, seule ? Moi qui t'ait tout donné ? Après des années de service, tu veux me retirer ce à quoi j'ai droit, le fruit de mon travail ? Sale petite garce !

\- Mère…

\- Mère ? Tu crois que je suis ta mère ? Idiote ! Qui voudrait d'une fille comme toi ? D'une fille qui trahit sa seule famille ? Fini, tout ce petit jeu. Tu vas avoir droit au traitement que tu mérites, maintenant ! »

Ramassant vivement sa baguette, la même que Raiponce essayait discrètement de prendre pendant le monologue de Gothel, la vieille sorcière lui lia les poignets, avant de la soulever par le col.

Raiponce venait de rater sa seule chance de fuite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La chaleur était étouffante, en cette soirée du premier août. Le mois ne faisait que commencer, mais avec la sécheresse qui avait sévi tout juillet, la verdure de Little Whinging avait tourné au brun depuis longtemps. Même la nuit n'offrait aucune fraicheur, laissant la peau moite de sueur.

C'était dans ces merveilleuses conditions que Mérida effectuait son tour de garde. Enroulée dans sa cape d'invisibilité, don de Maugrey, dont la paranoïa avait au moins le bon côté de lui faire accumuler des objets à l'utilité variée, elle surveillait Harry Potter, aidée de Mrs. Figgs, une veille cracmol férue de chat.

Mrs. Figgs avait effectué la surveillance du Survivant toute seule depuis que celui-ci avait été confié aux Dursley. Mais avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il était trop dangereux de laisser une vieille femme qui, bien que née dans une famille de sorcier, était totalement dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Si le mage noir se décidait à envoyer ses larbins s'occuper du jeune Potter, ce n'était pas avec sa paire d'aiguilles à tricoter et Mistigri le chat de gouttière que Mrs. Figgs allait les mettre en fuite.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait donc mis en place une tournante de surveillance. Et ce soir, c'était le tour de Mérida. Ô joie, ô bonheur. Elle préférait encore les gardes devant la porte du Département des Mystères. Au moins, là, même si c'était tout aussi emmerdant à surveiller, il faisait frais.

Au loin, Harry était présentement assis sur une balançoire. De son point de vue, Mérida avait l'impression qu'il ne se balançait même pas, se contentant d'attendre que le temps passe, seul dans le petit parc, déserté par les enfants dont les parents craignaient l'insolation.

Soudainement, une ombre plus qu'imposante apparut. Mérida ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Dudley Dursley, petite brute mesquine dans lequel on plaçait facilement trois gringalets comme Potter. Entouré de sa cour, l'adolescent semblait prendre plaisir à martyriser son cousin. Mérida n'était pas capable de l'entendre, mais elle était pratiquement sûre de ne pas aimer l'échange.

Les amis de Dudley finirent par partir, laissant celui-ci à l'arrière avec son cousin. La conversation entre les deux adolescent continua, jusqu'à ce que Potter sorte sa baguette, la pointant sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis.(1) Mérida s'apprêta à s'interposer, car même si Dudley était au courant de la magie, elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Harry, sorcier mineur, de la pratiquer en zone moldue, surtout qu'il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté avec les pontes du Ministère. Mais à peine eut-elle enlevé la cape que les lumière du parc se mirent à clignoter.

Mérida sentit le froid s'infiltrer dans ses os. Son souffle se transforma en buée et, avec un étrange décalage vu le début de soirée, du givre apparut doucement sur le sol et les rares plantes survivantes. Ses pires visions lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, notamment le terrible moment de ce qu'elle avait pensé être la mort de Jack sous ses yeux, lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Se ressaisissant, elle parvint à garder un esprit assez clair au travers du souvenir de ses propres cris pour déterminer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une seule créature pouvait provoquer ce genre d'effet. Il y avait des détraqueurs à Little Whinging.

Sortant se propre baguette, parce qu'au diable le Ministère quand des monstres suceurs d'âme rodaient dans les parages, elle avança à grand pas vers les deux adolescents. Potter avait sa propre baguette en main, une lueur argentée luisant au bout. Il tentait de lancer un patronus.

Dudley, lui, était recroquevillé au sol, l'air complètement perdu. Deux détraqueurs les survolaient, aspirant tout le bonheur qu'ils pouvaient. Le jeune moldu devaient être complètement en panique, les gens dépourvus de magie étant incapable de voir les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Réunissant ses propres souvenirs heureux, Mérida tenta à son tour d'invoquer son propre patronus. Elle n'était pas capable d'en faire apparaître un complet, mais elle savait que Potter l'avait déjà fait. Si elle pouvait déjà atténuer l'effet des détraqueurs, le Survivant parviendrait peut-être à appeler le sien.

« - Souvenirs heureux, il me faut des souvenirs heureux », murmura-t-elle, se dirigeant toujours vers les adolescents. Quelle idée avait-elle eut de se placer si loin de sa cible.

Elle se remémora le plaisir du vol dans les nuages. Les soirées avec les autres membres du Projet A. Les veillées de Noël avec la légende de Mor'du. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

« - Spero Patronum. Spero Patronum. Spero Patronum. »

La troisième paru être la bonne. Plus ou moins. Une petite lueur argentée se mit à luire au bout de la baguette de bruyère. C'était très loin d'un patronus corporel, mais cela sembla suffisant pour éloigner quelque peu les spectres et permettre à Potter d'invoquer le sien.

Un immense cerf d'argent bondit hors de la baguette du jeune gryffondor, chargeant droit vers les démons. Un patronus n'était pas capable de détruire les détraqueurs. Même les Langues-de-Plomb, grands chercheurs du Département des Mystères et reconnus comme parmi les meilleurs sorciers du monde anglais, n'avaient pas été capables de trouver quoi que ce soit pour faire plus que les éloigner, et ce en plusieurs siècles de recherche.

Mais face à seulement deux détraqueurs, le patronus était plus que suffisant. Le souffle court, Potter remarqua enfin qui était venu à son aide.

« - Dunbroch ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pas maintenant Potter. Ils sont partis mais va savoir si ce sont les seules choses qui t'en veulent dans le coin. Aide moi à attraper ton cousin, on va te ramener chez toi. MRS. FIGG !

\- Pas la peine de crier, ma p'tite. Vieille mais pas sourde. »

Une petite vieille, affublée d'une robe passée de mode depuis bien longtemps, avec un fichu couvrant ses cheveux et un cabas, approcha à petits pas.

« - Compte pas sur moi pour soulever ce patapouf, par contre. Chui vieille, l'est lourd et en plus, j'l'aime pas.(2)

\- Je ne vous en demandais pas autant, Mrs. Figg. Surveillez les environs, pendant qu'on le porte, vous voulez. »

Hochant sèchement la tête, Mrs. Figg les regarda soulever Dudley, qui était jusque-là resté prostré au sol, terrassé par les détraqueurs. Le bonhomme n'était pas léger, mais Mérida n'était pas dépourvue de force, merci les longues balades à cheval, les heures de vol en Augurey et son interminable travail de « porte-ce-document-à-l'autre-bout-de-département » au Ministère, officiellement appelé « Auror stagiaire ». Avec l'aide d'Harry, ça devrait le faire.

« - Allez, droit chez les Dursley, Mrs. Figg. Mais évitons quand même les endroits trop visibles, d'accord ? »

La vieille dame ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu Mérida, mais elle se mit en route, les deux jeunes gens à sa suite. Comme attendu par la rousse, Potter se mit à poser des questions.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Et comment connais-tu Mrs. Figg ?

\- Tu croyais que Dumbledore allait te laisser sa surveillance avec l'autre revenu à la vie ? Ne te prétend pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Potter. On te surveille depuis le début des vacances au cas où quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Mais je dois dire qu'on n'avait pas prévu les détraqueurs. Comment a-t-il fait pour en rameuter ? Et Mrs Figg aide depuis des années à garder un œil sur toi.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ? s'étonna le plus jeune en tournant la tête vers la vieille dame.

\- Cracmol, cracha-t-elle. Pas une goutte de magie en moi, au plus grand déshonneur d'ma chère famille. Et l'mage noir avait d'jà ces démons avec lui l'dernière fois. Pas bien dur d'les débaucher. Il n'avait qu'à leur promettre pitance et liberté. Tout c'que leur refuse le Ministère. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, qui arriva tant bien que mal à tirer Dudley jusque chez les Dursley.

« - On va te laisser ici, dit Mérida en déposant son fardeau à l'entrée du petit jardin. Mieux vaut pas que ta famille me voit. Quand à toi, fais toi discret. Dumbledore te recontactera, lui-même ou par un intermédiaire, dans pas longtemps. »

Sans attendre une réponse de Potter, elle salua Mrs Figg de la tête et se réenroula dans la cape d'invisibilité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Déboulant de la cheminée, Harold apparu au 12, Square Grimmauld dans un nuage de cendre. La poudre de cheminette n'était pas le moyen de transport le plus propre, mais le transplannage avait tendance à lui donner le tournis pour une heure. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître la suie de ses vêtements. Le bonheur des informulés, c'était que quand on avait compris le principe, la plupart des sorts basiques se faisaient presque tout seuls.

La réunion du jour, qui promettait d'ailleurs d'être houleuse, étant donné que le sujet à débattre était « qu'allait faire d'Harry Potter », n'aurait pas lieu avant une bonne heure. D'habitude, Harold arrivait en avance pour passer un peu de temps avec Charlie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pour Mérida qu'il arrivait si tôt. Son amie lui avait demandé de venir tôt pour parler de Raiponce. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de la Serdaigle. Et vu l'état dans lequel était la mère de cette dernière au retour de Poudlard, c'était de mauvais augure.

Saluant Mrs. Weasley, il prit rapidement la direction de l'étage, avant que la mère de famille n'essaye à nouveau de l'embaucher pour le nettoyage de la maison. Contrairement à Jack, il avait jusqu'ici réussi à y échapper, notamment grâce à Charlie. Mais il était presque sûr que ça lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre.

Mérida et Jack étant déjà là, installé dans une des chambres récemment débarrassée de ses objets ensorcelés et parasites de tous poils (3). La jeune fille paraissait extrêmement agitée.

« - Enfin ! On t'attend depuis des plombes !

\- TU m'as dit de venir une heure avant la réunion. Je suis pile à l'heure !

\- Mais…

\- Pas la peine de se disputer, intervint Jack. Tu voulais nous exposer un plan, Mérida ? »

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, tandis qu'Harold s'installa sur le lit poussiéreux.

« - J'ai… J'ai… Je ne vois pas trop comment expliquer ça rapidement. Mais en gros, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider avec mon don. Un vrai voyant. Il a même une aide, comme moi avec Wisp ! A nous deux, on a pu obtenir des informations sur Raiponce.

\- Mérida… Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais… Il est fiable ? Je veux dire, tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Non. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Le Ministère ne peut, ou ne veut, rien faire. Tonks nous aurait probablement aidé d'ordinaire, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de la rendre suspecte maintenant. »

Harold sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Cela sentait extrêmement mauvais. Mais Mérida avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Vu, plutôt. La maison est pratiquement introuvable. On a pu se projeter dans le passé pour voir les enchanteurs jeter les sortilèges pour la rendre invisible et incartable.

\- Grand-père m'a dit que Gothel Tower avait effectivement employé pas mal d'enchanteurs peu regardant. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, aucun n'était capable de lancer un Fidelitas, dieu merci.

\- On n'a rien vu d'incontournable, en effet. Le sort le plus ennuyant est celui d'invisibilité, mais comme j'ai vu la scène des yeux de celui qui l'a lancé, je suis capable de passer au travers du sort avec assez d'effort.

\- De manière discrète ? L'idéal, ce serait de passer sans se faire voir. Gothel est peut-être une potionniste, mais elle reste une excellente sorcière, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé. Elle est connue à Beurk, elle utilisait beaucoup de composants de dragons, avant. Elle s'est même jointe à quelques chasses, ce qui n'est pas offert au premier venu. Pas extrêmement forte, d'après Gueulfort, mais vicieuse.

\- Impossible de le savoir à l'avance. Normalement, on peut les passer sans les briser, mais les enchanteurs peuvent avoir modifier le sort s'ils sont assez bons.

\- Tu n'as pas su apprendre leurs noms ?

\- Inutile. Gothel les a oubliettés. C'est une pratique assez commune dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Gratouillant Krokmou, qui aimait énormément le suivre aux réunions car cela promettait toujours d'innombrables caresses et restes à foison, Harold passa leurs options en revue. Ils pouvaient foncer dans le tas, demander de l'aide ou ne rien faire. Ne rien faire était évidemment exclu. Demander de l'aide n'avait rien apporté et ils ne pouvaient risquer de ternir la réputation d'un membre de l'ordre. Trois amis de Raiponce sans nouvelles de leur amie et essayant d'entrer par effraction chez elle, ça pouvait passer. Mais comment justifier l'aide d'un auror ou d'un enseignant ?

« - On va devoir se débrouiller seuls, souligna Jack.

\- Je pense aussi. Mérida, il faudra que tu te rappelles très exactement les limites du sort. C'est là qu'il faut faire une entrée si on veut avoir le moins de risques possible de le faire tomber entièrement. »

Hochant la tête, Mérida sorti l'agenda qu'elle tenait depuis le début de l'été, histoire de s'y retrouver entre réunions de l'ordre, évidemment indiquée sous un nom codé, jours de travail et autres trucs de tout genre.

« - Il faudra voir avec la réunion d'aujourd'hui, mais il faut agir vite. Gothel peut très bien embaucher des gens pour modifier les sorts. On doit y aller dans les jours qui viennent. Je ne travaille pas ce weekend. Si on décide d'aller chercher Potter, ce sera avant, je pense.

\- Idem. Et une fois sur place ?

\- On trouve Raiponce, on l'embarque, on assomme Gothel si nécessaire et on se barre. »

C'était très loin d'être un plan génial. Mais avec le peu d'informations et d'aide qu'ils avaient à disposition, c'était le seul.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La maison était… Banale. Au mieux. Ennuyeuse, plutôt. Particulièrement pour Jack, qui avait grandi dans une vieille maison pleine de personnalité. Ici, un petit jardin, des murs bruns, des volets aux quelques fenêtres. Rien de bien folichon.

Encore un peu barbouillé par son transplannage, Jack allongea toutefois le pas pour rattraper les autres membres de la petite brigade. Enfin, « petite », ça touchait l'euphémisme. A la base, l'équipe chargée de récupérer Harry Potter chez sa famille ne devait se composer que de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil et Jack lui-même. Le premier pour ses aptitudes à faire évacuer discrètement et efficacement des personnes menacées, merci les années en tant qu'Auror, les quatre autres pour les Dons divers, qui leur permettraient de se sortir d'un traquenard quelconque sans pour autant utiliser de la magie classique. Ce qui n'était pas sans intérêt, car le Ministère semblait garder un œil particulièrement intéressé sur le quartier, preuve en était de la lettre de convocation au Tribunal que le jeune Potter avait reçue à peine une heure après avoir pratiqué un Patronus pour sauver son âme.

Seulement, quand on avait annoncé qu'il allait falloir extraire le Survivant de la garde de ses oncles et tantes, un nombre surprenant de membres de l'Ordre avaient soudainement avancé une multitude d'arguments sans fin, tentant tant bien que mal de prouver qu'ils étaient indispensables à la mission. C'étaient ainsi rajoutés Dedalus Diggle, qui prétendait connaître le quartier comme sa poche, Hestia Jones, redoutable duelliste, Sturgis Podmore, qui avait des accointances au Ministère et Elphias Dodge, seul membre que Jack jugeait un peu près utile parmi les quatre, car incroyablement doué en legilimencie, et notamment capable d'influer sur les pensées des gens par ce biais.(4) Jack soupçonnait fortement Dumbledore d'avoir accepté de les laisser venir pour mettre un terme aux discussions sans fin.

C'était donc neuf sorciers qui étaient présentement en train de discrètement s'introduire dans la maison des Dursley, envoyés au loin par une fausse invitation à une remise des prix, plan mis en place par Tonks. D'après elle, le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place et se rendent compte du canular, plus le temps de retour, ils avaient au moins deux bonnes heures devant eux.

Dodge, pour sa part, avait étendu son esprit au voisinage, convainquant les voisins qu'il ne valait pas la peine ce soir de regarder par la fenêtre. Si ce pouvoir fonctionnait réellement, Jack trouvait cela tout bonnement terrifiant. Mais le vieux sorcier lui avait assuré que ce don ne marchait que difficilement sur les sorciers et que même parmi les moldus, un certain nombre étaient très résistants à la suggestion. Le garçon restait sceptique. Parce que si lui avait eu un tel pouvoir, il aurait justement passé son temps à convaincre les autres qu'il n'était pas si puissant que ça, au fond.

La porte ne résista pas longtemps face aux étonnantes compétences de crochetage de Maugrey, dont l'œil ensorcelé l'aidait pas mal en lui permettant de voir le mécanisme de l'intérieur. Un par un, les sorciers s'introduire dans la petite maison de banlieue. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que la légendaire maladresse de Tonks fasse tout planter. La jeune femme se prit le pied dans le tapis, percuta la porte de la cuisine et provoqua un véritable tintamarre. Cela eut pour résultat l'apparition de Potter, baguette levée. Peut-être se disait-il que vu qu'il était déjà convoqué au Ministère, assommer les potentiels cambrioleurs à coup de sortilège ne devait pas être très grave ?(5)

« - Range ça avant d'éborgner quelqu'un, Potter, grogna Maugrey(6).

\- Professeur Maugrey ?

\- Juste Maugrey. Jamais été prof.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Bonsoir Harry, reprit Lupin. Je te présente tes gardes du corps, qui vont te ramener auprès de Dumbledore. Ils étaient étonnamment nombreux à vouloir en faire partie. Dans l'ordre, voici Nymphadora…

\- Juste Tonks, siffla l'auror.

\- Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Elphias Dodge. Je crois que tu connais déjà Jack, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Un peu perdu, Potter hocha la tête.

« - Vous allez m'emmener au Terrier ?

\- Trop risqué. Les Weasley sont des pro-Dumbledore trop connu. Mais nous avons l'endroit idéal pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Monte faire tes affaires en vitesse, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voir les Dursley revenir avec nous encore là. Nymphadora, Jack, vous pouvez l'aider ? Les autres, venez avec moi, nous allons vérifier que les protections tiennent encore (7).

\- Minute, Lupin, intervint Maugrey. C'mment t'es sûr qu'c'est lui ? »

Lupin poussa un soupir devant la méfiance du vieil auror.

« - Harry, quelle forme prend le sortilège que je t'ai enseigné lors de ta troisième ?

\- Un cerf, Professeur.

\- Heureux, Maugrey ?

\- Très. Et n'range pas ta baguette dans ta poche arrière, gamin. C'est comme ça qu'tu perdrais une fesse. »

Sur ces étranges paroles, les trois plus jeunes montèrent à l'étage. A trois, la valise fut vite faire. Les affaires en main, merci la valise avec sort d'allègement intégré, ils descendirent le tout sur la pelouse des Dursley, toujours protégés par les pouvoirs d'Elphias. Chaque sorcier enfourcha le balais qu'il avait emmené, Lupin en passant un au Survivant. Au signal du Kingsley, ils décollèrent tous vers Londres.

Le voyage, qui se déroula principalement au-dessus des nuages, fut paisible, si on omettait le vol d'oie qui leur fonça droit dessus, apparaissant de nulle part. Heureusement, Lillte Whinging n'était pas très loin de la capitale. Il ne leur fallu qu'une petite heure pour rejoindre le Square Grimmauld. Jack se demanda à quoi cela ressemblait pour le jeune Potter, qui n'était toujours pas dans le secret du Fidelitas. Le sort lui donnait-il envie de regarder partout sauf au n°12 ? La maison était-elle invisible ? Où ne pouvait-il la percevoir que du coin de l'œil, en un instant ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander plus tard.

Après que Maugrey lui ait remis un petit mot de Dumbledore, mot révélant probablement le lieu des réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, la maison sembla apparaître soudainement devant Potter, au vu des gros yeux qu'il faisait, fixant la porte du 12. Ils entrèrent tous rapidement, Elphias les prévenant que des gens finiraient par se demander ce que faisait une petite troupe de personnes attendant apparemment sans but au milieu de la petite place, et qu'il n'avait plus la force de détourner leur attention si cela devenait nécessaire.

Sentant la douce chaleur du quartier général remplacer la lourdeur moite de l'air extérieur, Jack soupira de bien-être. Il allait pouvoir aller dormir. Et demain, une autre mission de sauvetage l'attendait. Espérons que celle de Raiponce se passe aussi bien que celle d'aujourd'hui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) J'ai mixé la scène du livre et celle du film, pour faire un truc à ma sauce. Je trouve que ça ne rend pas trop mal.

(2) On ne dit pas grand-chose sur Mrs. Figg dans les livres. J'ai donc décider de la faire en petite vieille qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa bouche.

(3) Et de trucs qui semblaient osciller entre objets et parasites. Ginny s'était, quelques jours auparavant, retrouvé au prise avec un manteau de fourrure tellement infesté de parasites qu'il en arrivait à se mouvoir tout seul.

(4) Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un avait comparé le don d'Harold avec le Vif de la série de livre l'Assassin Royal. Ce dérivé de la legilimancie me vient de l'Art, magie présente dans cette même série, que je vous conseille fortement, l'ayant lue depuis.

(5) N'empêche… J'ai dû relire cette scène avant l'écriture et… Elle est ridicule et incensée. J'ai essayé de lui donner un poil plus de cohérence ici. Parce, sérieux, on est en guerre potentielle, faut extraire Harry et eux, ils se pointent à 8, tranquille, avec plus de la moitié du groupe qui sert à rien, et ils fouillent calmement les tiroirs. Bref.

(6) Phrase, qui, hors-contexte, pourrait être extrêmement graveleuse. Et un poil dégoutante, vu qui la prononce.

(7) Parce que je trouverai ça débile que, malgré la « protection de l'amour de sa mère », Dumbledore ne prenne pas une sécurité supplémentaire en mettant quelques barrières discrètes autour de chez les Dursley.

Et voilà. Un chapitre très « HP5 ». J'ai un peu fait avancer l'histoire, maintenant on va se recentrer sur nos chouchous.

Je ne suis pas méga satisfait de la partie de Jack, mais je n'arrive pas à la tourner autrement et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus : ) Par contre, la partie de Raiponce, je l'aime bien.

A la prochaine !


	28. Chapitre 28:Infiltration et exfiltration

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 **Note (NEW !)** : Vous constaterez, pour les plus fervents admirateurs de l'œuvre originale, que je prend énormément de liberté avec celle-ci. Non seulement je modifie des scènes indispensables pour y insérer mes personnages, mais aussi des scènes qui pourraient totalement rester identiques, parce que je les préfère comme ça. Vous êtes prévenus ) Aussi, je ne reprend pas l'entièreté du livre. Je ne saurai donc que trop vous conseiller de relire les tomes en parallèles si vous voulez comprendre toutes les subtilités. Mais ce n'est pas à proprement parler obligatoire.

 **Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !**

Merci à Dead to you, Loupiote54, Isis Nephtys, 3lise, LutineLaugh, Paquerette-san, BigFourFan, Nymphaliora et Katie Holmes pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Dead to you : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ouiiiii, enfin la suite ^^ J'espère que cela t'a plu, en tous cas.

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, tu es tombé pile au bon moment !

Katie Holmes : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Raiponce : crise de panique, hallucination (trop forte dose), pense que ses amis l'agresse, pleure pour sa mère qu'elle voit assommée. Finit sur du noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 28 : Infiltration et exfiltration**

« - Il a le droit de savoir !

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Sirius ! répondit Mrs. Weasley avec véhémence.

\- Un enfant ? Il a déjà combattu Voldemort. Plusieurs fois ! Et s'il est comme James, à la seconde où il se rendra compte qu'on lui cache quelque chose, il foncera dans le tas !

\- Justement, ce n'est _pas_ James. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Sirius. »

La tête enfouie dans ses mains, Mérida hésita un instant à se lever et partir. Après tout, ces deux-là faisaient la réunion à eux-seuls depuis près de vingt minutes. Et autour de l'unique sujet « Faut-il dire à Harry Potter pourquoi ils gardent l'entrée du Département des Mystères ? ». Passionnant.

Pas que ce soit un spectacle inhabituel. Molly Weasley et Sirius Black étaient comme l'eau et l'huile. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas. Quoique, la métaphore était peut-être mal choisie. Plus qu'eau et huile, leur relation s'apparentait à celle de l'essence et du briquet. Leurs rencontres finissaient toujours par une explosion.

Leur dispute prit brutalement fin quand des cris se firent attendre depuis l'extérieur. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur des sorts d'impassibilité, qui empêchaient tout son de sortir, mais pas d'entrer.

« - FILS DE CHIEN ! IMMONDES DEJECTION DE BATARDS ! VERMINES !

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, j'ai trébuché sur ce fichu porte-parapluie. »

Tonks. Evidemment. Mais si elle était là, cela voulait dire que…

« - Harry, mon chéri ! s'exclama la matriarche Weasley une fois le tableau réduit au silence. Comment vas-tu ? Diable que tu es maigre ! Ces maudits Dursley ne t'ont-ils donc pas nourri ?

\- Bonjour Mrs. Weasley. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que…

\- Cette harpie ? Mon cher Harry, tu as eu l'honneur de rencontrer ma très chère mère, feu Walburga Black.

\- Sirius ! Et ta mère ?

\- Hey gamin. Bienvenue dans la merveilleuse demeure familiale de la célèbre famille Black, dorénavant connue sous le nom de « QG de l'Ordre du Phénix », ce qui rend malade cette vieille carne faite d'huile et de fiel. Heureux de voir que notre patrouille t'a ramené en un seul morceau. Nos braves ne t'ont pas trop maltraité ?(1)

\- Non, même si on s'est pris un vol d'oies sauvages qui a failli nous faire nous disperser.

\- Ah, il nous en était arrivée une semblable avec ton père. Viens, je vais te raconter…

\- Sirius, intervint Mrs. Weasley en se raclant la gorge. La réunion. »

Elle devait sans doute craindre que, le débat n'étant pas clos, le propriétaire des lieux n'en vienne à tout déballer à son filleul.

« - Ah, oui, la réunion.

\- Je pourrais…

\- Oh non, Harry, mon chéri. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre peuvent assister aux réunions. Et les enfants n'en font pas partie. Même si certains… »

Mérida n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux vers Molly Weasley pour savoir que cette remarque était lui était tout particulièrement destinée, ainsi qu'à Harold et Jack. La mère de famille, qui avait d'ailleurs interdit aux Jumeaux, pourtant majeurs, d'être membres de l'Ordre, ne faisait pas un secret de ce qu'elle pensait de leur participation à la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ce que ça importait à Mérida.

« - Bref. Monte vite, Ron et Hermione doivent être impatient de te voir. Ginny et les jumeaux aussi, bien sûr ! »

L'air prêt à contester la demande, qui tenait plus de l'ordre, Potter baissa toutefois bien vite les épaules. Il avait dû apprendre à la dure qu'on ne contestait pas Molly Weasley sur certains sujets, à moins d'être fétichiste des maux de crânes.

Une fois le Survivant reparti, la réunion reprit, avec l'arrivée de deux membres supplémentaires, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore ne venait pas à chaque réunion, mais essayait d'y venir le plus souvent possible, ne serait-ce qu'en coup de vent. Quant à Snape, qui avait endossé le rôle d'espion auprès du Mage Noir, rôle qu'il tenait apparemment déjà durant la première guerre, il ne venait que rarement, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le Professeur de Potions, après quelques minutes à se chicaner avec Sirius(2), commença son rapport. Pas grand-chose de nouveau sous le soleil. Le Mage Noir continuait à rassembler ses forces, prenant son temps. Apparemment, il cherchait le moyen de rentrer dans Azkaban, pour en faire sortir ses fidèles emprisonnés, mais ne semblait pas encore prêt d'y arriver.

Nouvelle plus inquiétante, par contre, c'était que Fenrir Greyback était revenu auprès du sorcier(3). Loup-garou d'une férocité légendaire, il était connu pour vouloir répandre le plus possible sa malédiction, notamment en mordant de jeunes enfants, qu'il enlevait par le suite. Il s'était fait discret après la fin de la guerre, mais nul doute qu'il serait une force à prendre en compte.

Après le rapport de Snape, et quelques propositions sur ce qu'il fallait faire par rapport à Greyback, la réunion fut enfin terminée. Comme l'heure du souper(4) était plus que dépassée, beaucoup durent partir chez eux. Dont Jack et Harold, ce qui fit grimacer Mérida. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir revoir avec eux les détails des plans du lendemain. Profitant que Mrs Weasley rappelait sa marmaille et criait à tout va pour qu'on installe la table et l'aide en cuisine (5), elle les rattrapa ses amis avant qu'ils ne prennent la cheminée.

« - Tout est toujours OK pour demain ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit Harold.

\- Très bien. C'est possible pour vous de venir plus tôt que ce qu'on avait prévu ? Je comptais revoir le plan ce soir, mais avec la réunion qui s'est éternisée… Il faudrait qu'on passe tout en revue demain matin.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Après un dernier au revoir, ils se séparèrent, tendus en vue de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire le lendemain. Car demain, ils iraient sauver Raiponce. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est à huit heure tapantes qu'Harold et Jack se présentèrent à la maison des Blacks. La maison était silencieuse, uniquement bercée par les ronflements du tableau de Mrs. Black et les bruits de casseroles provoqués par Molly Weasley.

Ce n'était pas si étonnant, d'ailleurs. La maison, hors réunion, était principalement habitée par des adolescents, surtout des Weasley, ceux-ci ayant préféré quitter leur maison, leur statut de « traître-à-leur-sang » et de supporters de Dumbledore les mettant en danger.

Après un bref salut à la matriarche Weasley, à qui ils ne laissèrent pas le temps de s'étonner de leur présence à une heure aussi matinale, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent vers la chambre de Mérida. Elle n'y dormait pratiquement jamais, étant donné que sa propre maison était à un instant de transplanage, mais elle l'avait revendiqué dès le début des vacances. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un endroit tranquille quand elle devait attendre entre le retour du Ministère et le début de la réunion. Un instant de transplannage, d'accord, mais ce moyen de transport n'était pas vraiment agréable, alors autant éviter de l'emprunter quatre fois sur la journée.

Plus récemment, la pièce avait aussi commencé à leur servir de QG. A l'aide des sortilèges appris au cours de son stage au département des Aurors, Mérida avait petit à petit transformé la pièce en véritable bunker. Pour tout dire, Fred et George n'était pas parvenu à y entrer, ni même à y glisser une de leurs fameuse « oreille à rallonge™ », ces longs fils couleur chaire qui permettait de transmettre le son d'un endroit à un autre(6). C'était dire l'imperméabilité du lieu.

Traversant discrètement le couloir, en tout cas aussi discrètement qu'un parquet de bois massif vieux de plusieurs siècles le permettait, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Pas question de tomber sur un quelconque adolescent fouineur(7).

Quand il entrèrent dans la petite pièce, Mérida était déjà prête, bien qu'ayant l'air un peu endormie.

« - Trop tôt pour toi, rouquine ?

\- Ferme-là, Jack. Parce que si vous êtes partis au moment du dîner, moi, tante Molly m'a fait rester. Et la soirée était horrible. On a dû expliquer à Potter tout ce qui s'est passé en Juillet et ce gamin est une vraie dramaqueen. En plus, Ron, Hermione et les Jumeaux ont fait leur crise parce que « Si Harry peut rester, nous aussi ». Et Molly a recommencer à crier. Bref, des maux de crânes monstrueux. Et sitôt rentrée chez moi, voilà que ma mère revient me bassiner avec mes pseudo-fiancés qui viennent bientôt en visite.

\- Toujours… ?

\- Toujours les trois mêmes. Bref. Vous avez tout ? »

Hochant la tête, les garçons sortirent de leurs sacs une multitude d'objet, notamment les capes « cache-visage » que leur avait confectionné Raiponce il y a longtemps, quand ils avaient dû se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour récupérer certains composants de la potion d'Animagus. Jack avait l'impression que ça remontait à des lustres.

Ils avaient aussi rassemblé de quoi pratiquer les premiers secours, de quoi manger et boire au cas où Raiponce en aurait besoin. Harold avait aussi emprunté quelques pièges à dragon dans l'atelier de Beurk, notamment des bolas.(8) Avec un peu de chance, un simple Stupéfix pourrait éliminer Gothel Tower de leur chemin, mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il avait aussi fabriqué des amulettes runiques, qui ne les rendraient pas invisible mais qui, de la même manière que celle de Krokmou lui permettait de voler autour du Château, les déroberait aux yeux de quiconque ne les cherchant pas activement. Si Gothel était aussi paranoïaque que le disait Raiponce, ça ne servirait à rien, mais sait-on jamais.

Une fois leur inventaire fait et réparti entre eux trois, ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible de la maison, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect.(9) Une fois dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards et emmitouflés dans leur cape, les deux garçons attrapèrent un des bras de Mérida, qui les fit transplaner.

Le transplanage d'escorte, qui consistait à faire voyager quelqu'un avec soit, pouvait se présenter de deux manières. Soit on devait transporter quelqu'un ne sachant pas transplanner, ce qui était complexe et dangereux. Soit, et c'était heureusement le cas de Mérida, il s'agissait simplement de guider des gens transplanant par eux-mêmes vers une destination qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout trois tout au nord du Royaume-Uni, devant un grand espace vide. Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, Jack se tourna vers Mérida.

« - C'est le bon endroit ?

\- Pas tout à fait. La couture du sort est un peu plus loin. Suivez-moi et gardez bien vos capuches. »

Les trois amis firent une centaine de mètres, avant de s'arrêter.

« - C'est là. Vous êtes prêts ? Je vais défaire la couture et…

\- Je m'y glisserai. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Se transformant en belette, Harold se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à foncer droit dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Mérida. Celle se mit à la recherche d'une faiblesse dans barrière, avec Jack en tant que réserve de magie si cela se révélait utile.

En tant qu'élève très correct en Sortilège, Jack savait parfaitement ce que son amie cherchait. Un bon sortilège de défense partait du sommet du bâtiment et descendait en coupole vers le sol. Un sortilège placé par un sorcier douteux comme celui que Gothel avait engagé se contentait de se draper autour de la zone, ce qui demandait bien moins d'effort. Mais ce qui laissait aussi un endroit où les deux bords du sortilège se rejoignaient. Un endroit trouvable pour qui savait chercher. Comme une aspérité dans une mur lisse.

Même si elle resta muette, Jack sentit l'exact moment où Mérida avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Sa magie le tirailla soudain et, comme si on écartait un rideau, il entraperçut la maison. Sans attendre, Harold se précipita vers l'intérieur, juste avant que Mérida ne lâche.

C'était à leur ami de jouer maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold, toujours sous forme de belette, galopa droit vers la maison, tout en gardant un œil sur tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire. D'après les informations de Mérida, Gothel n'avait pas fait piéger le jardin, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Sous cette forme, il n'était pas capable de les détecter et il ne résisterait pas au plus petit sort offensif.

Il lui était d'ailleurs aussi assez difficile de garder l'esprit parfaitement clair. Petit carnivore nerveux, la belette était plus adepte des chasses monomaniaques que des grandes réflexions. Et quand il en prenait la forme, Harold devait jouer pour maintenir un état d'esprit suffisamment humain pour réfléchir correctement. Ce n'était pas un soucis quand il devait effectuer des surveillances pour l'Ordre, mais pour une mission comme celle-ci, il aurait préféré pouvoir garder toutes ses facultés mentales.

Arrivé devant la maison, il inspecta rapidement les alentours. Il avait plusieurs missions à accomplir et aucune n'était vraiment simple. Les deux plus importantes était de mettre Gothel hors d'état de nuire(9) et de désactiver l'ancrage des protections. Accessoirement, il tenterai de détecter les pièges sur son chemin, voire de trouver Raiponce. Mais avant tout, il fallait permettre à Mérida et Jack de le rejoindre.

Suivant le mur, il tenta de trouver une faille quelconque. Sa petite taille lui permettrait sans mal de se faufiler dans un bête trou de souris, mais fallait-il encore en trouver un. La chance finit par lui sourire, sous la forme d'un soupirail. Ce n'était qu'à moitié-étonnant qu'il ne soit pas protégé. Gothel était une potionniste et les vapeurs de potion, surtout celles de haut niveau, réagissaient parfois mal à la magie classique.

Le laboratoire était sombre, seules quelques braises mourantes dans l'âtre l'illuminait encore. Et « illuminer » était bien trop fort pour désigner la lueur rougeâtre qu'elles émettaient. Autant dire qu'avec des yeux de belette, Harold ne voyait pratiquement rien.

Cependant, et c'était là sa chance, la grille d'aération se trouvait juste en face de la porte, l'éclairant avec la lumière du jour. Le jeune homme se retransforma quelques instants pour l'ouvrir, mais si les sortilèges n'avaient pas été assez performant pour différencier un animagus d'un véritable animal, là, à en croire la sirène stridente qui résonnait, il avait été définitivement repéré.

Plutôt que d'essayer de s'enfuir, sans savoir quels sortilèges avaient été déclenché en même temps que l'alarme, Harold se retransforma et se pelotonna dans un coin. De là, il pourrait voir n'importe qui entrer et, si c'était nécessaire, se faufiler dans le couloir.

Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps avant que Gothel Tower ne débarque dans la pièce. Le jeune homme la reconnu à peine. Il avait le souvenir d'une sorcière très soignée, au port fier et à l'aspect particulièrement jeune pour quelqu'un qui abordait la quarantaine. La femme devant lui n'aurait pas fait honte à une échappée d'asile. Elle semblait complètement paniquée et en même temps prête à tuer quiconque se montrerait devant elle. Grâce à la lumière qu'elle avait de suite ravivée, Harold pouvait voir sa peau terne et les cheveux gris qui striaient sa chevelure. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

La femme commença à scanner la pièce avec sa baguette. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son coin, Harold fonça vers elle, bondit en avant. Au summum de son bond, juste avant que la chute ne commence, il se transforma en humain, profitant de la poussée et de l'élan pour atterrir violemment sur la sorcière. Les instincts de l'animal, encore fort présent, l'encouragèrent à foncer sur sa gorge pour achever sa proie, mais il se contenta en lieu et place de l'assommer d'un sortilège bien placé. Avant qu'elle n'ait la moindre chance de se réveiller, Harold sortit des cordes de son sac pour l'attacher. Cela ne tiendrait surement pas plus de quelques minutes après le réveil de Gothel, mais ils auraient normalement eut bien le temps d'emmener Raiponce et de la mettre à l'abri. Cela leur épargnerait aussi la question de « Que faire de Gothel ? ». D'ici quelques heures, quand elle serait libre, sa fille, majeure, serait hors de sa portée, aussi bien physiquement que juridiquement. Et si elle tentait de la reprendre… Et bien, ils aviseraient à ce moment-là.

Une fois la sorcière ficelée, Harold s'engagea dans le couloir, la baguette levée et le pas prudent. Marmonnant continuellement un sortilège de repérage, il évita ainsi quatre pièges entre le laboratoire et l'escalier. Heureusement, dans sa précipitation, Gothel avait laissé la porte en haut de ce dernier ouverte. Un coup d'œil aux sorts apposés apprirent à Harold qu'il n'aurait pratiquement eu aucun moyen de passer s'il avait dû les forcer.

La maison se révéla être un véritable capharnaüm. Cela indiquait au moins que Raiponce n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. La jeune fille, très ordonnée, n'aurait jamais laissé un tel fatras arriver.

Déambulant dans les différentes pièces, tout en prenant garde aux pièges, Harold se mit à chercher l'ancrage des protections. Mérida n'avait pas été capable de voir ce que c'était, mais d'après les recherches que Jack avait effectué, c'était forcément un objet mobile. On n'ancrait jamais des protections dans une pierre de la maison, sauf si on la construisait en même temps, car la concentration de magie avait tendance à faire varier la taille et la forme de l'objet. Mais cela serait aussi sûrement un objet qui appartenait depuis longtemps aux lieux.

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais le Gallois finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une petite poterie, qui ressemblait vaguement à un vase. Des mains malhabiles avait essayé de donner forme à l'argile, mais c'était sans nul doute un premier essai, ou le travail d'un enfant qui apprenait. Peut-être même les deux. Harold soupçonnait fortement qu'il s'agissait là d'une des premières poterie de Raiponce. Un objet avec un poids émotionnel rattaché aux membres de la maison et là depuis longtemps. Un ancrage idéal.

Avec de lents mouvements de baguette, Harold entreprit de défaire un à un les différents sorts associés à l'objet. Ce n'était pas une épreuve de force pure mais de délicatesse. Jack aurait été un choix plus pertinent pour cela(11), mais Harold avait de bonnes bases en la matière, et de la patience à revendre (12). Il y avait de nombreuses protection, mais aussi certains pièges. Cela faciliterait au moins la fouille qui viendrait.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour désenchanter complètement l'objet. Quand la poterie redevint un vase tout ce qui a de plus normal, Harold le reposa soigneusement sur la cheminée.

Il était maintenant temps de trouver où Gothel pouvait bien enfermer sa fille et la sortir de là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce… Était toute seule. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Elle ne sentait pas d'autres présence et n'en voyait pas non plus. Mais ne rien voir ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle avait appris cela ces derniers jours. Il y avait des choses dans les ténèbres. Des choses dont sa mère l'avait toujours protégées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule et les choses venaient rôder près d'elle.

Attachée à son lit, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle espérait que sa mère viendrait bientôt. Elle ne savait pas à quand remontait sa dernière visite. Elle avait essayé de garder le compte des heures, mais sa peur l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment. Se concentrer, c'était éloigner son regard des ombres et laisser l'opportunité aux monstres de venir.

Une part d'elle-même avait envie de fuir à toute jambe, mais ses chaînes l'en empêchaient. Sa mère avait été obligée de l'attacher. Raiponce ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle avait apparemment essayé de sortir et était tombée face aux monstres. Elle devait rester dans sa pièce. Ici, c'était la sécurité. Même si les ombres n'étaient plus aussi vides qu'avant.

Soudain, un bruit sourd. On… On bougeait quelque chose, quelque part à l'extérieur. Était-ce sa mère ? Cela faisait-il déjà assez longtemps depuis la dernière fois ? Elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

Puis recentra son regard vers l'ombre. Quelque chose avait bougé. Elle en était sûre. Ils étaient là. Les monstres. Elle ne devait pas les quitter du regard. Sinon ils bougeraient et elle ne les retrouverait plus. Elle devait continuer à regarder.

Dehors, les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts. Des pas. Des voix. D'autres monstres ? Avaient-ils blessés sa mère ? Raiponce se mit à trembler. Sa pauvre mère, s'ils lui avaient fait du mal… Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Elle attirait les monstres ici. C'était sa mère qui lui avait dit. C'était sa faute.

« - Ça doit être ici, il y a pleins de sorts sur la porte ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère. Ils l'avaient trouvé ! Ils allaient la prendre et l'emmener à Lui ! Elle ne savait qui c'était, mais sa mère le craignait énormément. Et quiconque faisait peur à sa mère était forcément terrifiant.

Tirant sur ses chaînes, Raiponce, dans son désespoir, essaya de se glisser à côté de son lit pour s'y cacher. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à se blesser les poignets.

La poignée de la porte s'agitait. Ils essayaient d'entrer, mais les protections tenaient bon. Elle continua de tirer sur ses chaînes.

La porte céda. Les monstres entrèrent.

« - Raiponce ! »

Ils connaissaient son nom !

« - Raiponce, on est là. Ça va aller ! Harold, aide-moi à défaire les attaches.

\- Non, non, laissez-moi ! »

La rage et la peur se disputait son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi était-elle si faibles ? Pourquoi avait-elle désobéi à sa mère ?

« - Elle a l'air complètement perdue. Fermez la porte, si elle se transforme, nous sommes fichus ! »

Se transformer ? En quoi ? Elle ne savait pas se transformer. Elle n'avait que ses cheveux qui brillaient. C'est pour ça que les monstres la voulaient, d'après sa mère. Ses cheveux. Mais elle ne devait pas s'en servir. Jamais. Sauf quand Mère le demandait.

« - Calme-toi Raiponce. Tu vas te faire mal. Nous sommes là. On va te sortir de là. »

Non, non, ils allaient l'emmener.

« - Mérida, il faut l'endormir. On doit se dépêcher. Je ne sais quand Gothel se réveillera et on perd de plus en plus de temps ! »

Et soudain, l'obscurité. Les monstres avaient gagné.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Alors, Sirius… Je sais que les fics ont tendance, de manière générale, à le faire très « libre-penseur », avec une façon de parler très légère, presque vulgaire. Pour moi, Sirius reste avant tout quelqu'un qui a été éduqué comme un aristocrate (les Black font partie des « 28 sacrés », à savoir les 28 familles dont le sang est totalement pur en 1930, moment où quelqu'un (probablement Teignous Nott) publie le Registre des Sang-Pur) et même si il s'est écarté de sa famille, des traces restent. Donc, mon Sirius va parler avec des mots un peu inhabituels, des phrases un peu ampoulées, tout en gardant de l'argot appris pendant son adolescence. Voilà voilà ^^

(2) Mérida et Harold étaient plus ou moins persuadés que quelque chose s'étaient passé entre eux. Une telle haine ne venait pas de quelque part. Harold pariait sur une blague d'adolescent ayant mal tournée, Mérida sur une romance interdite.(2*)

(2*) Oui, Mérida est une yaoïste.

(3) Je commence à comprendre pourquoi JK Rowling a créé un narrateur principal qui n'a pas peur de dire Voldemort. Ca devient compliqué de trouver des manières de le désigner sans passer par « vous-savez-qui », ce qui, je trouve, ferait un peu ridicule dans les phases descriptives.

(4) Dîner pour les français.

(5) Sauf Tonks, qui ne devait en aucun cas être laissée près des couteaux. Ou des casseroles brûlantes. Voire d'une cuisine en général.

(6) Mr. Weasley n'osa jamais révéler à Molly qu'il était pratiquement sûr que c'était lui qui avait donné cette idée au Jumeaux en leur expliquant le principe du félétone.

(7) Jack avait tendance à oublié qu'il avait été, et était toujours, un adolescent fouineur.

(8) Des bolas, c'est une arme de lancer. Trois cordes liés ensembles et chacune lestée d'un poids. Ça se lance sur les pieds et s'enroule autour. … Comment ça, je suis pas clair ? Ben allez voir sur google et essayez de me décrire ce truc clairement !

(9) Ceci dit, étant donné l'allure générale du QG de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Placés dans ce décor composé à 80% d'objets à l'air suspect, les Jumeaux Weasley eux-mêmes parvenaient par moment à avoir l'air véritablement innocent.

(10) De manière non-létale. Le petit carnassier dans un coin de son esprit n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais Harold avait heureusement assez de maîtrise pour faire taire cette soif de sang. Du moins tant qu'il ne croisait pas un rongeur innocent.

(11) Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Jack pouvait faire acte d'une incroyable finesse quand il s'agissait de sortilège. Mais il avait très souvent la flemme de la mettre en œuvre.

(12) Fruit de nombreuse année de vie commune avec Stoick.

La partie de Raiponce est un peu courte, mais vous avez les notes de bas de page pour rattraper ^^ J'avais pleins de trucs à dire qui rentraient pas de le chapitre de manière classique. Voilà.

Je suis moyennement satisfait de la dernière partie. Mais j'espère avoir assez bien rendu l'état d'esprit de Raiponce (et n'avoir répondu à absolument aucune de vos questions sur Gothel :p )

A bientôt !


	29. Chapitre 29 : Recommencer à respirer

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 **Note (NEW !)** : Vous constaterez, pour les plus fervents admirateurs de l'œuvre originale, que je prend énormément de liberté avec celle-ci. Non seulement je modifie des scènes indispensables pour y insérer mes personnages, mais aussi des scènes qui pourraient totalement rester identiques, parce que je les préfère comme ça. Vous êtes prévenus ) Aussi, je ne reprend pas l'entièreté du livre. Je ne saurai donc que trop vous conseiller de relire les tomes en parallèles si vous voulez comprendre toutes les subtilités. Mais ce n'est pas à proprement parler obligatoire.

 **Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !**

Merci à 3lise, LutineLaugh, Paquerette-San, Invoges, Dead to you, Doriru Yami et BigFourFan pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

 **Dead To You** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review :). Pas trop de Harold/Charlie pour le moment, un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Mais Ce couple (et les couples en général) restent très secondaires dans la fic, donc il n'y aura jamais vraiment de grosses parties là-dessus (sauf cas exceptionnels comme l'arc autour de, justement, Harold et Charlie durant la coupe de feu). Bonne lecture !

 **BigFourFan** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review :). On voit un peu l'effet des potions de Gothel dans ce chapitre-ci. Et oui, Harry est un peu une dramaqueen, mais bon, on lui pardonne, c'est un ado et tout le monde lui ment, le pauvre ^^ Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 29 : Recommencer à respirer**

Trouver Raiponce n'avait pas été difficile. Une fois les protections tombées, Jack et Mérida avaient immédiatement rejoint la maison. Et comme la majorité des pièges avaient été reliés au même ancrage que les protections principales, c'est-à-dire la petite poterie, la plupart avaient été désactivés. Une fois cela fait, des sortilèges de prospection minutieusement lancé à travers toute la maison leur avait rapidement permis de trouver la trappe sous le tapis du salon(1). Un petit couloir les avait mené à une porte lourdement verrouillée, qu'ils avaient mis pas loin de vingt minutes à ouvrir.

Non, trouver Raiponce n'avait pas été difficile. Long et un peu fastidieux, mais pas difficile.

La sortir de la chambre ? Ça avait été une autre paire de manche.

Jack s'en était douté dès son entrée dans la chambre. Les chaînes qui maintenaient Raiponce à son lit étaient épaisses. Cela ne voulaient peut-être rien dire. Après tout, Fenrir était enchaîné avec un fil(2). Mais si ce n'était que leur apparence… Les lourds maillons métalliques puaient la magie, tellement enchantés que cette dernière en devenait pratiquement visible(3). Les défaire serait autrement plus difficile qu'ouvrir simplement la porte.

Quand ils s'approchèrent de leur amie, un nouvel obstacle imprévu vint s'ajouter : Raiponce elle-même. Entravée par ses chaînes, la jeune fille hurlait, tempêtait, apparemment terrorisée par ses amis qu'elle prenait pour des monstres. Les joues couvertes de larmes, la voix enrouée à force de crier, elle se débattait comme un diable, entaillant ses poignets contre le fer des chaînes.

Aucun mot ne semblait passer au travers du brouillard de terreur dans lequel était perdue la jeune fille. Tout en s'acharnant sur les chaînes, chacun des trois jeunes gens essayaient de la calmer, de lui parler, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les cris de la captive.

C'est Harold qui prit la décision de l'endormir d'un geste sec de la baguette. Bien que le sortilège ne soit destiné qu'à calmer la cible avant le véritable sortilège de sommeil, Raiponce s'abattit comme une masse contre son matelas, assomée. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale à un tel sortilège. Surtout pas lancé par Harold, qui maîtrisait toujours la force de ses sortilèges, ayant peu de réserves à gaspiller. Mérida aurait pu, dans un moment de rage, faire une telle chose par accident. Mais là, il y avait anguille sous roche. Raiponce devait déjà être très affaiblie pour réagir de cette manière.

Sans perdre de temps, et sans faire preuve de finesse, Jack et Mérida détruisirent les menottes. Le point faible de ce genre d'objet, c'est qu'on pense toujours à renforcer la serrure, tout en oubliant qu'on peut aussi faire sauter des maillons intermédiaires et partir les menottes au poignet.

Mérida en tête, baguette au point, et Harold veillant sur ses arrières, Jack emporta Raiponce. Il espérait que rien d'irremplaçable ne se trouvait dans la chambre, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher après quoi que ce soit. Les seules choses de valeur auxquelles Jack pouvait penser étaient la baguette de Raiponce et Pascal. La première avait été récupérée sur Gothel, en même temps que celle de la sorcière plus âgée. Quant au caméléon, il avait passé le dernier mois sous la garde de Mérida, la mère de Raiponce n'appréciant pas l'animal et la Serdaigle ne voulait pas la contrarier plus que nécessaire vu la crise de paranoïa qui s'annonçait. Grand bien lui en avait pris. Jack n'était pas certain que le petit reptile eut survécu face à la folie de Gothel.

Aussi rapidement que possible, les trois jeunes gens prirent la direction de la sortie, tout en scannant régulièrement le sol à la recherche de pièges ayant survécu au désenchantement de l'ancrage.

Une fois dehors, et au-delà de la limite des anciennes protections, juste au cas où, Jack passa Raiponce à Mérida, de loin la meilleure en transplanage d'escorte. Transplaner avec quelqu'un d'inconscient était plus risqué, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de réveiller Raiponce.

« - On se retrouve dans la ruelle, comme prévu », dit Mérida avant de disparaître.

Jack fit rapidement un tour sur lui-même, avant de réapparaître dans la venelle sombre près du QG de l'Ordre. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun d'eux trois ne s'était désartibulé(4), ils gagnèrent rapidement le numéro 12, ne voulant pas se faire arrêter par un moldu quelconque avec une jeune fille évanouie dans les bras. Jeune fille qui, rappelons-le, portait aussi des restes de chaînes.

S'engouffrant dans la maison, il la trouvèrent relativement animée. Il était dix heures passées. Jack ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il leur avait fallu plus de deux heures pour sortir Raiponce de chez elle.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce fut Mrs. Weasley qui vint à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

« - Les enfants ? Vous êtes déjà… Mon dieu ! »

Se précipitant vers eux, la mère de famille entreprit de vérifier l'état de Raiponce tout en leur posant mille questions. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Où l'avaient-ils trouvée ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?

Tout en continuant ses questions, la sorcière emmena Jack dans une des chambres, envoyant Mérida et Harold chercher de l'aide et du matériel. Avec des gestes vifs, qu'elle avait probablement dû répéter mille fois pendant l'adolescence de ses sept enfants, elle emmena des draps frais hors de l'armoire et fit le lit, sur lequel Jack déposa son amie.

« - Vous… Vous pensez que ça va aller ? On a dû l'assommer, elle était en pleine crise. Mais elle s'est évanouie après un simple sort calmant.

\- Mrs. Pomfresh est en route, mon petit. Elle va venir prendre soin de ton amie. Je suis désolée que nous ne vous ayons pas écouté quand vous disiez être inquiet. Nous aurions dû agir plus tôt, au lieu de vous obliger à prendre de tels risques. »

Jack était étonné de voir Mrs. Weasley si désemparée. La sorcière lui avait toujours paru être un rocher, la base sur laquelle tenait toute sa famille.

« - On a attendu aussi, Mrs. Weasley. Personne ne pouvait se douter que sa mère était dans un tel état.

\- Vous l'avez… ?

\- Seulement assommée et ligotée, ainsi que privée de baguette. Elle devrait être libre dans les heures qui viennent, mais ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant que Raiponce est à l'abri.

Les traits tirés, Mrs. Weasley hocha la tête, avant de s'asseoir au chevet de Raiponce. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, si ce n'est attendre Mrs. Pomfresh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongé sur le lit, Harold fixait le plafond. Il n'avait toujours pas osé retourner voir Raiponce depuis l'arrivée de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Un coup léger à la porte le tira de ses réflexions. Charlie passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« - Je peux entrer ? Ou tu préfères rester un peu seul ? »

Sans répondre, Harold se décala sur le lit, invitant son petit-ami à l'y rejoindre(5). Le roux ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur les couvertures.

« - Elle va bien. Ils l'ont réveillée et rendormie, mais elle va vite évacuer les toxines des philtres. Pomfresh dit que si vous aviez attendu jusqu'à la fin de l'été, elle aurait probablement fini dans le département des malades de longue durée à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Et si on s'y était pris plus tôt, elle n'aurait peut-être même pas eu besoin d'être endormie de force. C'était… C'était horrible, Charlie. Elle hurlait, elle hurlait si fort… Je ne sais pas ce que sa mère lui a donné et fait subir mais… mais pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de la réclamer . C'est comme les dragons qu'on récupère après des années de captivité et de sévices, mais qui refusent de quitter leurs bourreaux. Si elle avait pu, elle nous aurait tuée à main nue et serait retournée se blottir sur son lit, pour attendre que cette sorcière vienne à nouveau la gaver de potion.

\- Hey, répondit doucement le plus âgé, attirant Harold contre sa poitrine. Rappelle-toi d'une chose : on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre. Dans des situations pareilles, sa mère était la seule chose stable de son monde. C'est normal qu'elle s'y soit accrochée. Et vous étiez des menaces pour ce peu de stabilité qu'elle avait. On n'y peut rien, c'est humain. Mais dans tous les cas, elle n'est pas fautive. C'est une victime. La seule fautive, c'est Gothel Tower. OK ? »

Harold hocha faiblement la tête. Il savait que c'était le cas. Mais il ne pouvait se retirer de l'esprit l'image de Raiponce, avec ses yeux exorbités et ses doigts recroquevillés en griffe, qui essayait de les attaquer.

« - On aurait dû y aller plus tôt, se contenta-t-il de dire à nouveau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas omniscients, répondit Charlie, en passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Malgré le fait que vous soyez membres de l'ordre, vous êtes encore jeunes. A peine des adultes. Ce que vous avez fait là est déjà extraordinaire. Si tout ce que Mérida m'a raconté est vrai, vous avez mené à bien une mission que de nombreux Aurors auraient échoués à accomplir. De toute façon, te morfondre sur ce que toi, tes amis, ou même l'Ordre, auraient pu faire ne sert à rien. Le passé est le passé.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire. Et même si vous en aviez la possibilité, changer le passé n'est jamais une bonne idée. Alors laisse ça tomber. Occupe toi des problèmes actuels et mets de côté tout ce que tu aurais pu faire avant. Ton amie va avoir besoin de toi. Elle a été soumise à de fortes doses de potions, dont certaines ne sont pas faites pour être prises ensemble. Elle va avoir des effets secondaires, elle va se sentir mal, elle va mettre du temps à s'en remettre. Aide-la. Tu auras tout le temps de te morfondre quand elle ira mieux. »

Les yeux rougis, Harold voulu se dégager de Charlie. A la fois parce que entendre ça n'était en rien agréable, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que le dresseur de dragons avait raison. Son amie avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait déjà laissée tomber une fois. Il ne le ferait pas à nouveau.

« - Pas maintenant, répondit le roux en ramenant Harold contre sa poitrine. Elle dort, et elle le fera au minimum jusque ce soir. D'après ce que tes amis m'ont raconté, tu es resté sous ta forme animale assez longtemps et tu as détruit tout seul les protections pourtant bien solides de Gothel. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Mérida m'a promis d'apporter une assiette des crêpes que ma mère est en train de faire. »

Soupirant le jeune Gallois se laissa faire, se blottissant même un peu plus près de l'homme.

« - Je déteste quand tu es raisonnable. J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot qui fait tout de travers.

\- J'ai un point de vue extérieur et quelques années hors de la zone protégée qu'est Poudlard au compteur. C'est normal que je réagisse différemment. Si ça avait été ma sœur à la place de Raiponce, j'aurai probablement agi comme toi. »

On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Sans attendre, Mérida entra. C'était déjà exceptionnel de sa part de toquer, elle n'allait quand même pas attendre qu'on l'invite. Fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

« - On m'envoie vous porter ça ! dit-elle en leur montrant l'assiette couverte de crêpes fumantes. Mais tante Molly me fait vous dire que si vous salissez les draps, vous vous débrouillez. Je crois qu'elle ne parlait que des crêpes, mais je suppose que ça marche aussi dans un sens plus général », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harold vira fort peu gracieusement au rouge tomate. Même si Mérida avait clairement montré son désintérêt pour toute vie amoureuse, elle n'était pas la dernière à parler de sexe. Ni à faire des commentaires sur la vie sexuelle de son cousin et de son ami(6).

« - Merci cousine. Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

Et il fallait bien entendu compter sur Charlie pour inviter sa cousine à rester avec eux. A croire que le roux aimait voir la jeune fille taquiner Harold.

« - Rappel d'urgence à la maison. Apparemment, ma mère a besoin de quelque chose. Dire que c'était un de mes rares jours de congé. J'en viens presque à regretter les mois d'école, si c'est pas déprimant. Je repasserai au soir. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sorti de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sortant de la chambre, Mérida passa saluer Mrs Pomfresh et sa tante Molly, qui veillaient toujours sur Raiponce. La jeune fille, pâle et émaciée, semblait si petite au milieu du grand lit double aux draps sombres. Secouant la tête de dépit et de tristesse, elle ferma la porte.

Sa cape sur les épaules, elle ressortit du QG de l'Ordre. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle se retrouva dans la venelle qui longeait la maison. Transplanner autant sur la même journée lui promettait une belle migraine ce soir, et peut-être même jusque demain, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son lieu de destination n'était pas relié au réseau de cheminée et son propriétaire ne comptait pas le faire pour les beaux yeux de Mérida. Cela risquerait de le faire repérer par le Ministère et c'était bien la dernière chose que l'homme désirait. Il avait eu assez de mal à bâtir son anonymat pour tout foutre en l'air comme ça.

C'était pour cette raison que Mérida se retrouvait à devoir transplanner dans le cagibi fort encombré de Cyrano, oracle des dieux et voyant extraordinaire. Si le titre ronflant, tout comme la façade défraichie qu'on pouvait admirer dans une petite rue anonyme de Londres, ne poussait pas vraiment à faire confiance, Mérida savait que le bonhomme cachait bien son jeu. Sorcier ayant quitté le monde magique, vrai voyant et possesseur, comme Mérida elle-même, d'un homonculus guide, il était celui qui avait appris à la jeune fille à maîtriser suffisamment ses visions pour pouvoir sauver Raiponce.

Malheureusement, le contrôle de son don était toujours très aléatoire et sans le support de l'homme, elle était incapable de gérer sa double-vue. Les visions allaient et venaient sans cesse, au moindre contact avec un objet un tant soit peu chargé en histoire. Ce qui était très courant quand ses trois lieux de résidences principaux étaient : un château familial, une école millénaire pratiquement vivante et une maison appartenant à une très ancienne famille férue de magie noire.

C'est pourquoi elle profitait du moindre moment pour venir s'entrainer ici. Même maintenant. Si elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Raiponce, son amie ne se réveillera pas au plus tôt avant ce soir. Et, même dans le cas très improbable où elle se réveillerait plus tôt et capable de raisonner normalement, Mérida savait qu'elle comprendrait son besoin de maîtrise. Elle avait vécu plus d'une crise de vision avec elle.

Tout comme ses autres amis, même si elle n'avait pu prévenir que Jack. Harold était avec Charlie et elle ne pouvait risquer que son cousin ne vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. C'était un coup à se retrouver avec Molly Weasley sur le dos. Aucun d'eux trois ne lui reprocherait jamais de chercher à reprendre un peu de maîtrise sur ces avalanches d'images et de sons.

Collant l'oreille contre le bois de la porte, elle n'entendit rien de particulier, aucun des effets de voix que Cyrano utilisait d'ordinaire avec ses clients. Il était probablement seul.

Discrètement, au cas où elle se soit trompé, elle entrouvrit la porte. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et la fenêtre entrebâillée pour chasser l'odeur d'encens. Définitivement, pas de client. Sortant du placard(7), elle se mit à l'aise. Les coussins n'étaient peut-être pas tout jeunes, mais bon dieu qu'ils étaient confortables.

« - Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu, déclara une voix, alors qu'elle venait enfin de trouver la position idéale.

\- Toujours au mauvais moment, Cyrano. J'étais bien, là.

\- Allé, debout ! »

Rochonnant, Mérida se redressa. Dieu, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de retrouver son lit. Ouvrir les protections et fouiller chez Raiponce lui avait pris plus d'énergie qu'elle ne pensait, au final.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Mais je présume, vu ton calme, que ça s'est bien passé ?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle en s'étirant. Raiponce n'est pas en grande forme, mais la médicomage est confiante.

\- Je vois. Enfin, façon de parler, pour cette fois.

\- Je m'étouffe de rire. Tu es dispo pour m'entrainer ? »

L'homme la regarda d'un œil sceptique.

« - Dans cet état ? On va te perdre en quinze secondes.

\- C'est un de mes rares jours de dispo. Il ne me reste qu'un mois avant de revenir à Poudlard et j'ai toujours des crises de temps à autre. Avec toute la folie dont Gothel avait infusé sa maison, j'en ai presque eu une. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que je sois au maximum de ma forme. »

Soupirant, Cyrano se laissa à son tour tomber dans les coussins. Et vu la taille et l'allure du bonhomme, ça donnait l'impression d'un pantin qui perdait tous ses fils.

« - On en a déjà parlé. S'entrainer aux visions quand tu n'es pas bien, c'est aussi inutile, voire même plus, que de ne pas s'entrainer du tout. Si tu veux rester ici, je t'en prie. Tu peux même piquer un somme sur les coussins. Mais je ne t'entrainerai pas. Et je chargerai Appolon de te surveiller.

\- Tu m'avais promis de m'entrainer, Cyrano ! s'exclama Mérida, commençant à s'énerver.

\- J'ai promis de t'aider. Et je juge que parfois, t'empêcher de faire des idioties qui te mettraient en danger, c'est t'aider ! Si tu n'es pas prête à accepter les limites que je t'impose, alors ce n'est plus la peine de venir me demander des leçons ! »

En rage, Mérida se releva d'un bond. Sans prendre la peine de lancer un regard au voyant, elle retourna dans le placard et transplana au loin.

Resté seul dans sa boutique, Cyrano soupira tout en gratouillant son homonculus serpent sous le menton. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce travail-là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

La chambre ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre. Trop de fenêtres, pas assez de livres et de peinture.

Le lit n'était pas son lit. Les draps n'avaient pas la bonne texture. Ses poignets étaient trop libres.

Les monstres l'avaient pris.

Raiponce ouvrit la bouche… et hurla.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, puis le noir revint.

…

Raiponce ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas seule.

Assis à côté d'elle, un des monstres. Il marmonnait, tout en maintenant la main de Raiponce piégée dans la sienne.

Ou était sa mère ? Lui avaient-ils fait du mal ?

Ses joues étaient mouillées. S'était-elle mise à pleurer ? Le monstre semblait paniquer à cette vue.

Elle essaya de profiter de l'instant. Se redressant, elle s'extirpa du lit, pour s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes lâchant sous elle.

Et puis, à nouveau, le noir.

…

Raiponce gardait les yeux fermés. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Faire savoir qu'on était réveillé, c'était retourner dormir.

« - Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait l'emmener à St-Mangouste ?

\- Ils risqueraient d'alerter sa mère. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle est celle qui l'a empoisonné. Et de toute manière, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose de plus. Il faut juste attendre que les potions s'éliminent naturellement. Avec l'arrêt des doses, cela devrait prendre un jour ou deux avant qu'elle ne soit relativement lucide. »

Les monstres parlaient. Au fur et à mesure des réveils, elle était parvenue à de mieux en mieux les comprendre. Mais ce qu'ils disaient n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi sa mère l'aurait-elle empoisonnée ? Elle essayait juste de la garder à l'abri.

Aussi, elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré le fameux « Lui » dont parlait toujours sa mère. N'était-il pas censé être le chef de monstres ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu, alors ? Et « relativement lucide » ? Elle était parfaitement lucide. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Incapable de rester éveillée plus longtemps, Raiponce se rendormit.

…

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais elle était enfin parvenue à rester éveillée assez longtemps pendant une période de solitude pour avoir une chance de s'échapper.

Doucement, à la fois pour éviter de faire du bruit et parce que sa dernière expérience s'était mal terminée, elle posa ses pieds au sol et se redressa doucement. Ses jambes étaient toujours faibles. Ses genoux tremblaient comme des feuilles, tentant tant bien que mal de supporter son poids pourtant pas bien important. Quand s'était-elle tant affaiblie ? Elle avait perdu tout les muscles forgés par ses longues heures d'exploration du château. Mais tout était flou dans sa tête.

Elle était parvenue à atteindre la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur… Une femme !

Elle disait quelque chose à Raiponce. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée, sans pour autant pouvoir l'identifier clairement.

« - Que faites-vous donc en dehors de votre lit, jeune demoiselle ?

\- Je…

\- Pas d'excuse ! J'ai eu assez de mal à vous remettre sur pied comme ça pour que vous fichiez tout en l'air. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas à Poudlard, mais c'est encore moi qui décide des limites à imposer aux malades sous ma garde. Allons, revenez vous coucher. »

Ebahie, Raiponce se laissa emportée vers le lit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui parler ? Pourquoi la ramener doucement ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'endormir ?

« - Voilà, installez vous. Vous m'avez l'air assez bien remise pour ne pas vous rendormir tout de suite. Vous voulez que je vous rapporte un livre ? La bibliothèque des Black ne compte pas grand-chose d'approprié à une adolescente, mais je suis sûre qu'un des enfants peut vous prêter un roman. Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? »

Un livre… Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Un livre qu'elle lisait. Encore. Et encore. Qu'elle connaissait par cœur jusqu'à une page précise. Et puis un papier. Un papier très important. Elle chassa ces pensées encombrantes. Plus tard.

« - Oui… Oui, je veux bien un livre.

\- Un sujet en particulier ? Je ne peux rien vous promettre, ceci dit.

\- De l'aventure. Un roman d'aventure, ce serait bien ».

…

Elle était toujours perdue, mais un peu moins.

Mrs Pomfresh (ce nom lui disait définitivement quelque chose) lui avait ramené un roman un quart-d'heure plus tôt, tout en lui disant bien de ne pas forcer et d'arrêter si elle se sentait trop fatiguée.

La lecture était laborieuse. Elle devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre certaines phrases. Mais au moins, cela lui occupait l'esprit et écartait les questions ennuyeuses, comme « Pourquoi cette dame est-elle si gentille ? Où sont les monstres ? Pourquoi Raiponce avait-elle si facilement accepté d'obéir, alors qu'elle était prête à s'enfuir cinq minutes plus tôt ? »

Oui, c'était plus facile de garder son attention concentrée sur le roman. Elle chercherait des réponses plus tard.

…

Quand Raiponce se réveilla à nouveau, elle n'était pas seule. Une jeune femme était assise à côté de son lit. Elle lisait distraitement le roman que Raiponce avait commencé la dernière fois.

La femme était… Familière. Bien plus que Mrs. Pomfresh. Son visage rond, les tâches de rousseur, les cheveux improbablement touffus… Tout ça lui parlait. Raiponce la connaissait. Elle la connaissait bien. Et puis…

« - Mérida ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) J'aime les clichés. Pas tous les clichés. Mais les clichés dans ce genre-là, oui.

(2) Mythologie nordique. Fenrir, loup monstrueux (qui donna son nom à Fenrir Greyback. JKR aussi aime les clichés. Et défendre les accusés de violence conjugale, mais c'est une autre histoire.), fils de Loki, futur dévoreur de la lune et tueur d'Odin, fut enchaîné par peur de ce qu'il deviendrait. Après que des chaînes classiques ne purent le retenir, les nains forgèrent des liens à partir d'éléments impossibles (bave d'oiseau, racine de montagne, barbe de femme,…) qui prirent la forme d'un filin rouge qui, contrairement aux chaînes, retinrent Fenrir et ne cèderont qu'à Ragnarok.

(3) La magie est habituellement de couleur octarine, la huitième couleur du spectre visible (Terry Pratchett). Essentiellement invisible, cette couleur difficilement descriptible (une sorte de jaune-pourpre verdâtre fluorescent) et qui n'est perceptible que du coin de l'œil, passe parfois dans le spectre totalement visible en cas de forte concentration.

(4) Il arrive, lors d'un transplanage, que l'on abandonne derrière soi une partie de son corps, généralement une extrémité. C'est indolore et, si prit à temps, facilement réglable.(4')

(4') Rupert l'Eunuque gagna son nom en laissant régulièrement derrière lui une partie de son anatomie. La 37e fois, qui survint après une soirée fort arrosée et, selon les appareils du Ministère, 17 transplanages successifs à travers le pays, fut aussi la dernière.

(5) En tout bien tout honneur. Pas que ce soit le choix d'Harold, mais Charlie insistait pour qu'ils prennent leur temps. De plus, partager la maison avec les Jumeaux signifiait aussi que le concept de vie privée était relativement différent de l'habitude. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient l'esprit assez occupé par l'espionnage et les réunions pour ne pas se demander pourquoi Harold rejoignait toujours leur frère dès que c'était possible.

(6) Ceci dit, étant donné qu'elle était la seule personne en-dehors du couple lui-même à être au courant de leur relation, c'était aussi la seule à même de pouvoir faire ce genre d'allusion.

(7) Pas comme Harold.

Voilà. Chapitre un tout petit peu court et très calme, mais il faut laisser à nos pauvres amis le temps de respirer un peu ^^

La prochaine fois, on reprend un peu l'histoire d'Harry et on continue à suivre la rémission de Raiponce. Je prévois encore au moins deux chapitres pour couvrir tout le mois d'août. Pas moins, ça c'est sûr, et probablement pas beaucoup plus. Trois grands maximum.

A la prochaine !


	30. Chapitre 30 : Epuisement

_**Les Années Sombres**_

 **Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !**

Merci à Dead to you, Doriru Yami, Loupiote54, 3lise, BigFourFan, Isis Nephtys et Senritsuhime pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Dead to you : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pas de Harold/Charlie cette semaine, mais peut-être au prochain : ) Bonne lecture !

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, juste au moment où tu dis ça, je me retrouve à reporter les sorties ^^ Les potions vont effectivement avoir quelques effets secondaires, on le verra dans ce chapitre. Et oui, Harry du tome 5 (et le film c'est encore pire) est une dramaqueen ^^ Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 30 : Epuisement**

« - Je comprends, Mr. Eastwick, mais comme je vous le répète depuis le début des vacances, votre fils est celui en faute. »

Était-ce mal de penser à jeter un sorcier ennuyeux par la fenêtre ?

« - J'ai fait mes recherches et le Traité…

\- Le Traité Britannique Magique Inter-espèces pensantes stipule qu'aucun centaure n'a le droit de blesser un humain…

\- Et ils ont tiré sur mon fils ! »

Non, parce que là, Harold y pensait très fortement.

« - Sauf si ce dernier brise volontairement les limites du territoire des Centaures, fixées en accord avec le directeur de Poudlard. Directeur qui, je m'en souviens parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà entendu six fois, précise en chaque début d'année que la Forêt Interdite porte ce nom pour une raison très précise. C'est-à-dire qu'il est interdit pour tout élève non-accompagné d'un professeur d'y entrer.

\- C'était juste un pari stupide… »

Enfin, ils étaient en sous-sol, donc la défenestration restait de l'ordre du fantasme. Ceci dit, le jeune homme n'était pas au-dessus des sorts qu'avaient récemment inventer les Jumeaux Weasley.

« - Et, si l'on s'en réfère au règlement de Poudlard, les paris ne font pas partie des circonstances permettant l'accès à la Forêt. Toujours selon ledit règlement, toute créature blessant de manière non-létale ni permanente un élève entrant sur son territoire ne pourra être tenue responsable, ni attaquée de quelque façon que ce soit. Alinéa 18 du chapitre du règlement de Poudlard concernant la Forêt Interdite.(1)

\- Il a passé l'été alité ! »

Jack lui avait dit que le sort de « Flatulence continue » était particulièrement au point. Excepté le fait que s'il n'était pas levé au bout de cinq minutes maximum, le gaz était potentiellement remplacé par quelque chose de plus… Tangible, dirons-nous.

« - Par sa faute. Si j'en crois le procès-verbal, c'est le centaure Firenze qui a tiré ?

\- C'est ça… Cet être…

\- Animal. Les Centaures ont demandé à être classifié en tant qu'animaux(2).

\- Cet _animal_ a transpercé l'épaule de mon fils !

\- Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, cette blessure ne laissant aucune lésion permanente. Pour avoir discuté avec lui, je soupçonne même Firenze d'avoir tiré pour empêcher ses frères de le faire, ce qui aurait pu avoir de bien plus lourdes conséquences. Firenze, même s'il refuse de le reconnaître, à un cœur tendre pour les jeunes humains. »

Et c'était peu dire. Après tout, le centaure avait laissé le jeune Potter monter sur son dos, chose impensable pour la plupart des Centaures, et était déjà venu en aide à Harold par le passé. Bien qu'Harold ne devait pas exactement rentrer dans la case « jeune humain » aux yeux de Firenze.

« - Et donc quoi ? On ne fait rien ? C'est ça votre réponse ?

\- Comme la dernière fois. Et les six autres où vous êtes venu, Mr. Eastwick. Votre fils était en tort. Et connaissant Thomas, je suis surpris qu'il ait attendu sa septième année pour se blesser.

\- Ça a retardé son entrée à l'Académie des Aurors ! Il devra attendre la session de janvier !

\- Tant pis pour lui.

\- Je veux voir votre patron ! Plus d'un mois que je viens et vous ne faites rien ! J'exige d'être reçu par un de vos supérieur. »

Le Gallois se retint fortement de se cogner la tête contre la table. S'il envoyait Mr. Eastwick vers un de ses patrons, ce dernier, peu importe lequel, se contenteraient de dire à l'homme qu'il est dans son bon droit, évidemment, humain mieux que le reste, tout ça, avant de renvoyer le bougre vers Harold pour qu'il « s'occupe de son cas ». Ce que l'on peut traduire par « J'en ai rien à battre, t'es qu'un stagiaire, à toi la merde ».

« - Bien, finit-il par soupirer. Retournez à l'accueil et dite à Miss Eloim de vous donner rendez-vous avec Mr. Stratford. Je lui ferai parvenir les comptes-rendus de nos entrevues.

\- Quand je vais dire à votre patron tout le mauvais travail que vous avez fait avec mon affaire, vous allez vous en mordre les doigts, jeune homme.

\- Evidemment, Mr. Eastwick. Bonne journée, Mr. Eastwick. »

En voyant l'homme rougeaud s'éloigner, Harold laissa ses épaules se relâcher. Mr. Eastwick avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes. Tout comme Thomas, d'ailleurs. C'était un Poufsouffle un an plus vieux qu'Harold et il s'était donné comme mission d'être la version jaune et noir des jumeaux. Avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, mais sans leur géni ni leur chance. La plupart de ses mésaventures ne se terminaient pas bien. Heureusement, il avait terminé ses études en juin dernier. La salle commune des Poufsouffle n'aurait plus à subir ses discours sur ses magnifiques plans, pour la plupart voués à l'échec avant même d'avoir été mis en place.

Le jeune homme attendit dix minutes, avant de faire une copie rapide de ses notes et de se diriger vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

« - Bonjour Magda.

\- Ah, Harold ! Je m'attendais à te voir arriver. Ton papa-poule préféré vient de passer me réclamer à corps et à cri un rendez-vous avec le patron. Toujours cette affaire de centaure ?

\- Ouais, toujours. Tu sais faire passer ceci à Stratford ? C'est l'ensemble de mes recherches qui prouvent que Eastwick ne peut légalement rien intenter contre le troupeau de la Forêt Interdite. Peu de chance que Stratford le lise, mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait mon boulot.

\- Je lui donnerai au prochain arrivage. Allez, courage, il ne te reste que deux semaines à tirer ! »

Deux semaines… Plus que deux semaines et il pourrait enfin ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce maudit département.

« - J'attends ça avec impatience. Je serai bien content de retourner avec les dragons dès l'été prochain. Ils sont bien plus agréables que la majorité des personnes qui viennent ici pour se plaindre.

\- Je te crois volontiers. Je suis à une case de remplir mon bingo « Phrases de connards » de la journée, et il n'est que onze heures. »

Harold lâcha un sourire sincère à la blague de Magda. A peine plus âgée que lui, elle avait un humour piquant qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait aussi, mais bon, il avait déjà un dragonnier dans son lit.

« - On se voit tantôt ? Mérida m'a lâché aujourd'hui, donc je compte manger ici.

\- Pas de soucis. A tout à l'heure. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« D'un coup d'épée, la jeune guerrière trancha la troisième tête du monstrueux dragon. Au milieu de cette terre désolée, rougie par le feu et le sang, la bête vacilla un instant, avant de s'écrouler, ses trois longs cous maintenant étêtés déversant un flots sanguin ininterrompu.(3)

Les jambes tremblantes, Aria tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de ses difficultés à respirer. Un coup vicieux du monstre avait enfoncé une des plaques de son armure, et avait probablement cassé une côte ou deux.

Ne lâchant pas son épée, elle entreprit de chercher les survivants. »

La jeune fille referma le livre d'un geste sec. Ses yeux se faisaient lourds. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Raiponce, étant donné qu'elle n'avait commencé à lire à peine dix minutes plus tôt, dont cinq passée à relire les pages de la veille en diagonale, parce que sa mémoire à court terme semblait toujours jouer au yo-yo. Elle ne poussa toutefois pas. La dernière semaine lui avaient appris que continuer quand ses yeux lui faisaient cette impression, c'était se promettre à de jolis maux de têtes qui ne la lâcheraient pas de la journée.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle tamisa la lumière de la lampe de chevet avant de reposer sa baguette et de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller contre les multiples coussins qui ornaient la tête de lit. Elle passa en revue les jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait reconnue Mérida à son chevet. Depuis, elle avait peu à peu retrouvés ses esprits. Ses forces, c'était une autre question, mais d'après Mrs. Pomfresh, d'ici quelques jours, si elle prenait bien ses potions revigorantes, elle pourrait tenir toute la journée sans devoir faire de sieste. Ce qui était une bonne chose, étant donné que le mois d'août touchait presque à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rater son dernier voyage allé en Poudlard Express.

Ça pouvait sembler idiot. Elle avait été secourue par ses amis, sortie des griffes de sa propre mère qui l'avait droguée et empoisonnée, et elle s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir prendre le train. Mais les petites choses comme ça, les petites victoires personnelle, l'aidaient à tenir. Pouvoir reconnaître ses amis sans le petit temps de latence d'une seconde. Ne pas sursauter quand quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Ne pas devoir relire les pages précédentes quand elle reprenait le livre.

Parce que si elle avait « récupéré ses esprits », tout n'allait pas bien pour autant. Tous les effets de la potion ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés, et ne se dissiperaient peut-être jamais totalement. Sa mémoire n'était plus aussi performante. Elle restait hautement influençable aux sortilèges mentaux. Certains philtres lui étaient encore interdits, de peur des interactions avec les restes de ceux dont sa mère l'avait gavée.

Il y avait aussi les crises. Syndrome de stress post-traumatique, disait Mrs. Pomfresh. Pas quelque chose dont on parlait beaucoup chez les sorciers, mais reconnu chez les moldus. Un truc stupide, selon elle. Qui l'empêchait de boire de l'eau venant d'une carafe si personne n'en buvait avant et devant elle. Qui lui faisait porter des bandes sur ses poignets pour cacher les marques persistantes laissées par les chaînes ensorcelées. Qui la faisait dormir avec une veilleuse pour diminuer les ombres.

Certains jours étaient pires que d'autres. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils adoucissaient leurs récits de ses moments de crise. La seule qui ne lui mentait jamais, c'était son infirmière, ce dont Raiponce lui était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle était blessée. Elle allait devoir gérer un certain nombre de traumatismes. Elle allait garder des cicatrices, aussi bien mentales que physiques. Elle savait tout ça. Mais la traiter comme si elle était faite de verre n'aidait pas, et ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir le comprendre.(4) Elle leur était bien sûre reconnaissante, autant pour le sauvetage très risqué qu'ils avaient mis en place que pour les attentions qu'ils lui prodiguaient, mais certains jours, elle étouffait.

Elle leva un œil quand on toqua à sa porte. C'était étrange, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 15h38. A cette heure-ci, Mérida et Harold travaillaient, Jack s'entrainait avec sa sœur, Mrs. Pomfresh ne venait jamais avant 17 et les jumeaux, qui passaient parfois la distraire avec leurs inventions, étaient censé nettoyer une chambre quelconque sur ordre de leur mère. Molly avait peut-être perdu la bataille en ce qui concernait leur adhésion à l'Ordre, ou du moins leur participation à certaines réunions, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant abandonner l'idée de faire nettoyer tout Square Grimmauld aux adolescents présents.

« - Entrez », finit-elle par crier.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

« - Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ginny.

\- Non, je me reposais juste cinq minutes. Je peux t'aider ? »

Avançant dans la chambre, la jeune fille s'arrêta près du lit, l'air mal-à-l'aise.

« - Je… Eh bien, avec tous les autres qui participent plus ou moins à l'Ordre, je me sens un peu seul et je me suis dit… Non, c'est rien. Laisse tomber, j'aurai pas dû venir. »

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, Raiponce, avec une vivacité qui la surprenait elle-même, attrapa la bras de la Gryffondor.

« - Je comprends. Je… Je ne suis pas exactement intégrée à l'Ordre non plus. Encore trop affaiblie, selon eux. Ironique quand on sait que c'est moi qui me suis battue pour mes amis et à moi, pour pouvoir en faire partie. Si tu veux venir ici et discuter d'à peu près tout ce qui n'a pas rapport à l'Ordre sans avoir peur que je ne doive commencer à tes cacher des informations, tu peux. Je ne te garantis pas d'être toujours de la meilleure compagnie, cependant. »

Ginny hésita un instant, avant de s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plantée au milieu d'une rue pas très engageante de Londres(5), Mérida hésitait. Pas ce qui lui arrivait le plus souvent, soit dit en passant. Elle était plutôt du genre tête brûlée. Mais vu qu'il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où elle regrettait un de ses actes, autant faire un combo.

« - Vas-tu te décider à entrer ou vais-je devoir subir tes marmonnements et hésitations pour un autre quart-d'heure ? Non, parce que j'ai quand même un rendez-vous de prévu dans trois-quarts d'heure, sans vouloir te presser. »

Sursautant, la jeune fille fixa l'interphone(6). Evidemment qu'il était au courant de sa présence. Si ce n'était pas Wisp qui avait bavardé auprès d'Apollon, alors c'était Cyrano qui l'avait prédit. Ou qui commençait simplement à la connaître suffisamment.

Après une minute supplémentaire d'hésitation, elle fini par pousser la porte. Comme d'habitude, quand il ne recevait pas les clients, le voyant avait ouvert grand ses fenêtres et éteints tous les bâtons d'encens, échangeant sa pièce sombre et enfumée contre un espace à vivre lumineux.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. A peine deux semaines. Vu ta fureur quand tu es partie, je m'attendais au moins à un mois. »

Sans dire un mot, Mérida se laissa tomber dans les coussins.

« - Il va falloir parler. Je suis voyant, pas omniscient. Et si tu penses que je vais reprendre ton entrainement sans mettre tout à plat avant, tu fais une grosse erreur. Ça pourrait aller pour beaucoup de matière. Mais la divination, surtout de la manière dont nous la pratiquons, exige un lien sain entre élève et professeur. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, s'il existe des tensions entre nous, cela peu entraver nos excursions. Cela peut te cacher de moi lors des visions. Cela peut rendre plus difficile la communication entre nos homoncules. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Soupirant, Mérida hocha la tête, se redressant pour mieux regarder l'homme.

« - Bien. Alors, veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je… Je suis désolée. »

Cyrano la regarda. Ses grands yeux bleus clairs perdus aux milieux de son visage taillé à la serpe lui rappelait trop fortement Dumbledore en ce moment pour qu'elle soit totalement à l'aise.

« - Je ne vais pas dire que je m'en moque, mais ce n'est pas loin. Nous sommes tous deux désolés. Aucun d'entre nous n'est innocent dans cette affaire. L'important n'est pas d'être désolé. Tu m'as déjà pardonné mon comportement, vu que tu es ici, et je t'ai déjà pardonné le tien, vu que je t'ai ouvert. Peu importe les excuses, donc. Ce qui importe, c'est de déterminer ce qui a causé nos comportements et ce qui en a résulté. Tu auras tout le loisir d'être désolée après si cela te chante. »

Mérida serra les poings pour endiguer sa colère. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas intentionnellement méchant. C'était juste lui. Voir le futur, comprendre les implications de chaque mouvement à travers le temps l'avait rendu comme ça. Les faits ne l'intéressaient pas. Juste ce qui les avait causés et ce qui en avait résulté. Mais c'était parfois monstrueusement agaçant.

« - Je commence. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir bien réagi à tes exigences. J'ai tendance à trop te voir comme un moi plus jeune. Mais ton don est jeune et mal maîtrisé. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu viens. J'aurai dû t'expliquer les implications des visions en état de fatigue avancée, plutôt que d'exiger de toi que tu te reposes. »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa son mentor. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela sous cet angle. Pas un seul instant. Trop habituée aux enseignants de Poudlard qui avaient toujours raison, elle s'était juste convaincue qu'elle était la seule en torts.

« - Eh bien ?

\- Je, euh… Je crois… Je n'aurai pas dû… pas dû essayer de te forcer à m'entrainer. Tu m'avais déjà expliqué que s'entrainer fatigué était dangereux et j'ai quand même insisté. J'étais énervée et inquiète pour Raiponce, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Et j'ai été idiote de mettre autant de temps à revenir. J'ai perdu deux semaines d'entrainement.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Cyrano. Nous savons donc tous deux ce que nous avons fait et pourquoi ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Nous tenterons de ne plus le refaire, si cela te va. »

Le hochement de tête de Mérida sembla lui suffire.

« - Commençons. Des visions particulières depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Rien d'inhabituel. Des souvenirs du passé qui ressurgissent de vieux objets. Mais rien d'autre.

\- Très bien. C'est habituellement ce qu'il se passe quand on commence à maîtriser le don. Les visions du passé ne sont pas importantes. Elles sont rarement violentes, et tes gants devraient être suffisants pour gérer cela. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter d'en provoquer une du futur. Et plus importants, de rester maître de la direction.

\- Maître de la direction ?

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es laissée emportée. Vois le futur comme une rivière. Le courant t'emporte, la plupart du temps vers le futur le plus probable. Mais il y a pleins de possibilité. Pleins de petits bras que l'on peut emprunter. Si l'on est assez fort, évidemment. On essaie ? »

Comme à l'habitude, Mérida vint s'asseoir face à Cyrano. Ils se prirent les mains et les posèrent à plat. Apollon, l'homoncule-serpent, était enroulé autour du poignet droit de l'homme. Quant à Wisp, il s'était lové sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire.

Les deux voyants se mirent très rapidement en transe. La sensation donnait toujours à Mérida l'envie de vomir. Elle ressentait le monde de façon moins nette, mais en même temps beaucoup plus précise. C'était déroutant.

Cyrano n'était pas capable de lui parler en transe, mais il pouvait plus ou moins lui transmettre des informations. Le courant du futur était juste devant elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en approchait. Mais au lieu de foncer, il fallait se concentrer sur les bifurcations.

Cependant, à peine tenta-t-elle de distinguer lesdites bifurcations qu'elle se sentit être emportée.

« Une plume noire acérée »

« Des bruits comme… Des plaintes ? »

« Une vue de la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables devant elle la fixait. Ils avaient l'air effaré pour certains, ennuyé pour la plupart. »

« Un… »

Et elle se retrouva face à Cyrano.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le temps était aux emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pas qu'il n'en était jamais autrement, c'était après tout une allée marchande, mais à quelques jours de la rentrée, c'était particulièrement le cas. Toutes les familles sorcières semblaient s'y être prises à la dernière minute cette année.

Au milieu de la marée humaine, Jack tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son groupe. Ou plutôt, de ne pas perdre Emma. Bien qu'elle doive encore attendre un an avant de rentrer à Poudlard, elle semblait aussi excitée que si elle avait reçu sa lettre.

Heureusement, c'était la seule à surveiller. Harold et Mérida était facilement repérables dans la foule, de part la chevelure remarquable de la rousse. Quant à Raiponce, elle n'était pas encore assez franche pour trop s'éloigner du groupe. Et Veilleuse, qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour elle, restait à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Les effets des philtres étaient peut-être moins forts après une vingtaine de jours de sevrage, mais il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des moments de faiblesse.

Liste en main, Jack scanna rapidement les magasins devant lui. Ses robes à lui étaient encore correctes, mais Veilleuse avait besoin de deux nouvelles, il faudrait donc passer chez Mrs. Guipure en premier, pour que les vêtements soient finis quand ils auraient terminés leur tour.

Il fallait aussi acheter les livres, évidemment, des sets de potion spécialement conçus pour la septième année, des fournitures diverses et variées, comme des gants pour la botanique ou des protections de genoux pour le Quidditch, un passage éclair chez Ollivander,… Jack commençait sincèrement à regretter de s'être proposer pour gérer la liste.

« - Bon, fit-il après avoir ramené Emma au groupe. On commence par Mrs Guipure. Qui, a part Veilleuse, a besoin de vêtements ? »

Raiponce, évidemment, leva la main. Si ils avaient pu récupérer sa malle en la sauvant, une partie de ses vêtements étaient resté chez sa mère. Qui avait d'ailleurs disparu depuis, et la maison avec. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Jack se voyait mal de présenter chez Gothel pour récupérer les vêtements de sa fille. Heureusement, Raiponce avait un compte propre et Elinor, la mère de Mérida, avait insisté pour payer une partie des frais de scolarité.

« - OK. Mérida, tu vas avec eux chez Guipure et vous nous rejoignez à la librairie après ? Garde bien les tickets, on fera les comptes en rentrant. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on va chercher les livres. »

Le groupe se sépara en deux, laissant Jack, Harold et Emma ensemble. Le jeune homme était déjà fatigué de tout ce chipotage. Comptez pas sur lui l'année prochaine(7).

La librairie était étonnamment calme. Il y avait bien quelques clients, mais au vu de l'agitation dans la rue, c'était assez peu. Tant mieux, cela laisserait ses deux comparses le temps de regarder les rayons, avant que les autres ne reviennent. Même pas besoin de chercher les livres exigés par Poudlard, la librairie préparait des paquets qu'il suffisait de demander à l'accueil.

Déposant quelques pièces dans la boite, Jack se saisit d'un journal et entreprit de le parcourir rapidement tout en gardant un œil sur sa sœur qui déambulait dans les rayons. Les mêmes nouvelles que tout l'été. A savoir, les grandes réussites du Ministères et de la discréditation peu subtile de Potter et Dumbledore. Ainsi qu'un encart confirmant que le Ministère allait choisir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Enfin, « allait » n'était pas le bon temps. « Avait », plutôt. A en croire Mérida, qui avait laissé trainer ses oreilles dans les couloirs du Ministère, cela faisait un moment que la personne était choisie. Dolores Ombrage. Pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, selon ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Mais une fanatique au dernier point de Fudge. Une partisane du Ministre au cœur du territoire de celui qu'il avait passé l'été à antagoniser. Les cours promettaient d'être particuliers.

Levant les yeux de son journal, il trouva ceux de sa sœur à très près de lui. De grands yeux faussement mouillés, le regardant tristement. Elle avait quelque chose à demander.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux acheter ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant un gros livre.

\- « Paysages magiques du Monde ». Tu as ton argent de poche, non ?

\- Oui mais… C'est tout juste. Si j'achète ça, je pourrais plus prendre de glace après… »

Jack regarda le livre. C'était un bel ouvrage. Et connaissant sa sœur, qui bien qu'extravertie restait quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, il ne serait pas oublié dans un coin mais feuilleté encore et encore.

« - Bien. Faisons un marché. Je paie la moitié du prix. Mais en échange, tu arrêtes de courir partout quand on est dans la rue. »

Il pouvait la voir hésiter. C'était probablement mal d'être aussi satisfait, mais elle l'avait fait tourné en bourrique depuis leur arrivée au Chemin de Traverse. Laissez -le savourer sa petite revanche.

« - D'accord », finit-elle par accepter.

Avec un sourire, Jack lui tendit une poignée de Gallions, qu'ils avaient été retirer juste avant à Gringott's.

« - Et ramène-moi ma monnaie !

\- Si je te fais les yeux doux, je peux aussi avoir un peu d'argent ?

\- T'as travaillé pendant l'été, Haddock, alors contente-toi de ça. Et arrête d'essayer de me faire des yeux de chien battus, tu louches.

\- Tant de méchanceté. Tu es bien un vil Serpentard !

\- Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre avant que je ne te gèle les fesses. »

Sans demander son reste, Harold retourna dans les rayonnages tout en ricanant. Dieu, si même les sages se mettaient à l'ennuyer, il n'allait jamais tenir toute la journée.

Pas sans ensevelir quelqu'un sous la neige, en tous cas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Harold avait mené de nombreuses recherches concernant cette affaire depuis le début de l'été. Il possédait même un classeur épais remplis uniquement de papiers et notes en rapport. Le fait que Monsieur Eastwick soit présent environ un matin sur trois avec la même plainte l'avait peut-être rendu un poil retors.

(2) Véridique. Je vous invite à vérifier sur la page « Centaure » du wiki Harry Potter, ainsi que le livre « Les animaux fantastiques ». Je ne peux malheureusement trouver la raison qui les a poussé à faire cette demande particulière.

(3) Elle n'était pas sûre de qui lui avait laissé ce livre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas Harold.

(4) Je n'ai jamais vécu de traumatismes semblables à ceux qu'a vécu Raiponce. Je transfère donc ici mon ressenti face à l'attitude que les gens ont eu avec moi après des expériences bien moins graves. Je m'excuse donc si quiconque ayant vécu ce genre d'expérience se sent blessée de mon traitement de Raiponce post-trauma.

(5) Ceci dit, Mérida se jugeant théoriquement plus dangereuse que 95% des voyous de bas-étage du coin, elle était relativement sereine.

(6) Appareil que Cyrano lui avait présenté il y a un moment (et tenté de lui expliquer le fonctionnement, avec peu de succès) lorsqu'elle avait essayé de l'attaquer. L'appareil, hein. Pas Cyrano. Lui, c'était _après_ l'explication qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé.

(7) C'était un mensonge total. Jack ne raterait jamais l'achat de la première baguette d'Emma et fondrait probablement en larme quand il devrait rester sur le quai du Poudlard Express, regardant ses deux petits frère et sœur partir sans lui. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Et voilà. Je suis plutôt content de ce chapitre. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire la partie d'Harold.

Je me suis aussi rendu compte que c'était un chapitre full perso secondaire. Ça lance ou continue pleins de relations de nos héros avec des persos, je trouve ça plutôt chouette.  
On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite (et probablement le retour à Poudlard. Parce que 6 chapitres sur les vacances, c'est bien ^^)


	31. Chapitre 31 : L'ombre rose

_**Les Années Sombres**_

Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !

 **Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis teeeeeellement à la bourre.**

Merci à BigFourFan, Pâquerette-san et Wasab-chan pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et que j'aurai réussi à retranscrire Ombrage ^^ Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 31 : L'ombre rose**

Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était en panique. D'une part, parce qu'on était la veille du départ pour Poudlard. Ce qui, dans une maison qui abritait sept élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de manière permanente, signifiait un fameux chambard.

D'autre part, et c'était là bien plus grave, Sturgis Podmore avait été arrêté. Ce qui est soit n'était pas dramatique. Si ledit Sturgis Podmore n'avait pas été un membre reconnu de la résistance lors de la première guerre, grand amis de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose par les temps qui courraient, et qu'il n'avait pas été arrêté pour avoir essayé de rentrer par effraction dans le Département des Mystères.

L'avocat de Podmore, en la personne de Dedalus Diggle, avait pu le rencontrer plus tôt de la journée. Selon l'homme, Sturgis avait été soumis à l'Imperium. C'était malheureusement impossible à prouver formellement, mais le témoignage de l'homme semblait mener à cette conclusion. Témoignage qui ne le sauverait pas d'une peine de prison, malheureusement. Sans preuve, rien n'était faisable.

Mais ce n'était pas tant la condamnation qui avait provoqué le vent de panique au sein de l'Ordre. Ni même la nouvelle de l'Imperius. Après tout, chacun ici avait accepté les risques de faire partie d'une organisation non-officielle allant contre les déclarations du Ministère. Non, le plus inquiétant était l'inculpé lui-même.

Sturgis Podmore, même s'il était un ancien de la première guerre, avait toujours fait profil bas. Il s'était battu, mais jamais vanté de ses accointances avec Dumbledore. Et aujourd'hui, il était loin d'être le premier employé du Ministère que l'on soupçonnerait d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, mis sous Imperium et forcé à essayer d'entrer par effraction dans le Département des Mystères, à un des rares moments où la porte n'était pas surveillée. Cela voulait dire que l'Ordre était infiltré par une taupe qui connaissait les membres et les horaires. Et c'était là la cause de la quasi-panique ambiante.

Sirius, bien évidemment, avait eu vite fait d'accuser Snape d'être un agent triple, servant réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et utilisant son ancienne position d'agent double comme couverture(1). Snape s'en était défendu, rétorquant qu'à ce compte-là ça pouvait tout aussi bien être Maugrey, qui avait déjà été remplacé par une espion une fois alors pourquoi pas deux. L'ancien Auror s'était jeté dans la bagarre et voilà que ça s'engueulait à tout va depuis près de deux heures, avec quelques malheureux courageux, notamment Lupin, essayant de calmer le jeu. Le lycanthrope avait déjà dû dévier deux sortilèges depuis le début des hostilités.

Décidant que tant que Dumbledore ne se présenterait pas, rien n'avancerait, elle demanda à Tonks de la prévenir quand il serait arrivé et décida de monter voir Raiponce.

Malgré l'insistance de la jeune fille et de ses amis, la Serdaigle n'avait pas pu intégrer l'Ordre, notamment parce qu'elle avait encore des flashback et des crises de paniques quand on abordait des évènements ressemblant trop à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et dans des réunions d'une associations clandestines de combattants, le risque que cela arrive était élevée. Les quatre jeunes adultes avaient donc abandonné la bataille, à condition que Raiponce soit intégrée à toute mission qui leur serait donnée lors de l'année scolaire. Ou plutôt, à leur « grande mission » : surveiller Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de DCFM.

Encore étudiants, ils étaient ceux avec le moins de chance d'être suspectés. Et leur animagus, surtout ceux de Raiponce et d'Harold, leur serait d'une grande aide. Ça avait d'ailleurs été un des arguments décisif en faveur de l'intégration de Raiponce, un auquel même Mrs. Weasley n'avait su répondre.

Grimpant les escaliers, elle prit la direction de la chambre. Elle s'attendait à trouver son amie assise dans son lit, un livre en main, comme souvent. Mais contre toute-attente, Raiponce était debout, en train de faire sa valise, rangeant les multiples affaires qu'ils avaient acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« - Un coup de main ? proposa Mérida, tout en connaissant la réponse d'avance.

\- Non, ça va, je me débrouille. Mais merci. La réunion est déjà finie ? Je ne pensais pas avoir mis tant de temps que ça pour ranger mes vêtements.

\- Non, mais pour l'instant ça se résume à Snape, Sirius et Maugrey se disputant. Autant dire que je commence à connaître leurs refrains par cœur. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de monter te voir. Tonks me préviendra si jamais notre grand patron se pointe pour faire avancer les choses. »

La blonde hocha la tête, avant de se replonger dans sa malle.

« - Raiponce ? J'ai trouvé ce que tu… Oh, salut Mérida ! Je croyais que tu étais à la réunion.

\- Ça s'embourbe. Et dire que vous vous plaignez de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Quelle tristesse ça doit être de rater les disputes de gamins.

\- Au moins, tu as le choix de pouvoir faire quelque chose » rétorqua Ginny.

Depuis quelques temps, elle et Raiponce semblait avoir développé une amitié principalement bâtie sur leur solitude respective dans cette grande et sinistre maison. D'un côté, Mérida en était très contente, parce qu'au moins Raiponce avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle-même n'était présente que très épisodiquement, entre le Ministère, les réunions, Cyrano et sa famille. Harold était dans le même cas, voir encore plus, vu comme il passait chaque seconde disponible avec Charlie. Mérida comprenait qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant un moment, mais quand même… Et quand à Jack, même si lui ne travaillait officiellement pas, il avait fort à faire avec l'entrainement d'Emma et la récupération de ses pouvoirs. Bref, c'était bien de savoir que Raiponce avait quelqu'un.

D'un autre côté, et Mérida savait que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser sa cousine. Alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à retrouver sa relation particulière avec Raiponce, Ginny semblait toujours parfaitement savoir comment réagir face à la blonde. En ce moment même, alors que Mérida été assise sur le lit sans trop savoir quoi faire, la plus jeune virevoltait à travers la chambre, savant exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit hérisson-patronus de Tonks poussa la porte du bout de son museau, empêchant Mérida de trouver quoi faire. Dumbledore avait dû arriver.

« - Bon, ben je vous laisse. Raiponce, je repasserai après la réunion s'il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Ok, répondit distraitement la blonde, sortant à peine de sa discussion avec Ginny. Bonne réunion. »

Mérida ne savait pas quoi faire. Et elle n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur sa valise, Jack attendait. Comme prévu, c'était la débandade. Pratiquement personne n'était prêt. Les différents membres de la famille Weasley encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard courrait un peu partout.

Le pire, c'est que Jack n'était techniquement même pas obligé de les attendre. Il ne partait même pas avec eux. Il était prévu qu'il transplanne en compagnie de ses propres amis, ainsi que de Veilleuse, Maugrey et Charlie. Et tout ça parce que ses parents ne savaient pas l'accompagner et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que lui et Veilleuse se retrouvent seuls par les temps qui courraient.

Jack pensa un moment à lancer le départ pour son groupe. Raiponce et Mérida, prêtent elles aussi, discutait tranquillement un peu plus loin avec Tonks. Mais Harold était monté aider Charlie il y a maintenant quinze minutes et n'était toujours pas réapparu. Surement un truc de dragon.

Continuant à ronchonner, le Serpentard continua de gratouiller Krokmou le chat derrière les oreilles. Il faudrait aussi penser à rendre sa vrai forme à cet animal, d'ailleurs. Jack était toujours surpris que le dragon ne se retransforme pas tout seul de temps à autre. D'après Harold, plus un animal passait d'une forme à l'autre, plus il maîtrisait le changement sans trop d'aide. C'était probablement de la chance. Ou alors Krokmou avait compris qu'il ne serait pas vraiment bien accueilli en tant que dragon.

Quand tous les jeunes résidents du n°12 furent enfin prêts, et qu'Harold réapparut enfin, Mrs. Weasley effectua une dernière inspection avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche. Potter et son groupe s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin pour appeler le Magicobus, tandis que les autres se glissèrent dans la ruelle dédiée au transplannage.

Charlie, le plus habitué au transplannage d'escorte, offrit son bras à Raiponce et au signal de Maugrey, toute la troupe disparut dans un CRAC sonore, réapparaissant dans un coin réservé du quai dédié au Poudlard Express.

La voie 9 ¾ était bondée, comme tous les premiers septembre. Partout, des gens se disaient au revoir, que ce soit à renfort de grandes embrassades, de salutations guindées ou de larmes sans fin. Jack salua rapidement ses deux accompagnateurs avant de bouger vers le train, en compagnie de Veilleuse et de Raiponce. Mérida voulait attendre Tonks pour lui dire au revoir correctement. Quant à Harold, il échangeait des adieux étrangement guindés avec Charlie. Cela attisait fortement la curiosité de Jack, c'est deux-là ayant été comme cul et chemise tout l'été. Il allait devoir tirer les vers du nez de son ami.

Le transplannage leur ayant permis d'arriver assez tôt, ce qui ne serait clairement pas le cas du groupe prenant le Magicobus, ils avaient le choix en matière de wagon. Jack et Raiponce en profitèrent donc pour s'installer deux dans une cabine qui se trouvait en début du parcours de la marchande de bonbon, afin de pouvoir avoir le choix, et non les restes. Veilleuse, quant à lui, parti rejoindre ses propres amis.

Faisant léviter les valises jusque dans le filet, Jack remarqua que son amie semblait avoir perdues les rares couleurs qui lui restaient aux joues.

« - Ça va ?

\- Un petit coup de fatigue. Je vais juste m'asseoir et fermer les yeux quelques minutes en attendant de devoir aller faire ma patrouille.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je ne suis pas Préfet, mais…

\- Hermione m'a proposé de la faire avec moi. Pour que je « lui montre les trucs d'un bon Préfet ». Bien que nous sachions tous deux qu'elle ne fait ça que parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, répondit la blonde, la bouche pincée.

\- Elle est juste inquiète, tempéra Jack.

\- Je sais. Elle est inquiète, tu es inquiet, toutes les foutues personnes que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée son « inquiète ». Sauf Snape, mais c'est normal. Mais… Je suis comme ça maintenant. Vite fatiguée, vite effrayée,…

\- Vite énervée.

\- Aussi, concéda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. C'est… C'est épuisant Jack. Tout ces gens tout le temps inquiets. J'en suis heureuse de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir croiser des gens qui se fichent totalement de mon existence ! »

Jack se demanda si énerver son amie n'était au final pas une meilleure idée que de la couver. Emportée dans son élan, elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de la fougue qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines.

« - Désolé… Je pense qu'on s'en veut tous encore un peu d'avoir tant de temps à venir te chercher. On veut juste que tu ailles bien.

\- Je sais. Mais il va falloir arrêter de me materner, Jack. Vous n'allez pas passer l'année à me surveiller. Nous nous préparons à une potentielle guerre. Nous devons ne concentrer sur les choses importantes.

\- Tu es importante !

\- Mais pas plus que le reste. Je vais mieux. Doucement. Mais d'après Pomfresh, il est probable que je ne sois pas débarrassée des effets secondaires avant des années. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec eux, et avec les situations qui déclenchent des crises, et avec ma fatigue…

\- Je sais. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts et d'y pousser les autres. Il faudra juste nous pardonner si de temps en temps nous avons du mal.

\- Je pense que je peux faire ça. Bon, je viens de voir monter Mérida, je crois qu'Hermione doit être arrivée. Je vais aller voir si elle veut faire la ronde tout de suite. Je peux te laisser tout seul ?

\- Oui, les deux autres devrait arriver. Je me demander bien ce qu'Harold a à dire à Charlie pour que ça lui prenne aussi longtemps !

\- Va savoir. »

Le petit rictus amusé de la jeune fille indiquait cependant qu'elle, elle savait très bien. Et Mérida, d'après ce que Jack avait vu, n'avait pas vraiment été étonnée de l'attitude d'Harold. Cela voulait dire, au choix, qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué ou qu'elle aussi savait. En partant du principe qu'elle était au courant, Jack était alors potentiellement le seul du groupe à ne pas savoir.

Et il détestait cela. Autant dire qu'Harold allait subir une petite investigation en bonne et due forme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le voyage en train fut relativement calme. Hermione, comme à son habitude, était une élève agréable et semblait intégrer tout ce que Raiponce pouvait lui conseiller.

Après la ronde, Raiponce retourna dans la cabine, où Harold et Mérida avaient rejoint Jack. Celui-ci avait dû leur parler de la discussion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, car ils avaient l'air, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, d'avoir quitté le mode « mère-poule ».

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda tout de même Mérida avec un air concerné.

\- Deux trois bricoles. Un élève qui semblait penser que c'était une bonne idée de passer la moitié de son corps par la fenêtre pour « mieux voir le paysage », une bataille de bonbons, les Jumeaux vendant leurs boites à flemme, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Et Hermione est une Préfète légèrement terrifiante. Elle semble connaître pratiquement tous les articles du règlement par cœur.

\- SI elle l'a vraiment étudié, elle a bien du courage. J'ai dû le lire pour une plainte pendant les vacances, ce truc est une horreur. Certains passages sont mêmes rédigés en vieil anglais.

\- Le truc de Thomas et des centaures ?

\- Ouais. Son père est encore revenu à la charge la dernière semaine. Mais c'est plus mon problème. »

Et comme ça, tout simplement, ils semblèrent retrouver leur dynamique « pré-Gothel ». Comme si retourner à Poudlard, c'était retrouver un semblant de normalité, au-delà de tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant les vacances.

Bercée par le roulement du train, Raiponce fini par s'endormir, Pascal roulé en boule dans son cou, Krokmou ronronnant sur ses genoux et ses amis se chamaillant sur quels bonbons prendre avec leur pot commun quand le chariot passerait.

Elle se réveilla brièvement plusieurs fois, notamment pour avaler quelques chocogrenouille avant que Jack, fan invétéré des batraciens chocolatés, n'ingurgite la totalité, ainsi que pour refaire une ronde rapide dans le train. Toujours rien à signaler, si ce n'est une nouvelle fois le commerce pas tout à fait légal de Fred et George, qui avaient même tenté de la soudoyer avec quelques-unes de leur marchandises.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, le soleil était en train de se coucher au loin à l'est. Raiponce aida les autres préfets à réunir les premières années pour qu'Hagrid leur fasse traverser le lac, avec de grimper dans une des calèches. Ses multiples siestes lui avaient fait du bien, elle se sentait beaucoup plus en forme qu'habituellement à la même heure. Ou peut-être était-ce le Château ? Après tout, Poudlard était connu pour être un des lieux les plus magiques du pays. Peut-être était-il capable d'aider les blesser à guérir ?

Arrivés au Château, les quatre amis se séparèrent, chacun retrouvant sa maison. C'est avec un certain soulagement que la blonde constata que ses amies de Serdaigle ne semblait rien remarquer de particulier à son sujet. Elle se savait plus maigre et plus pâle qu'avant les vacances, mais c'était apparemment assez discret pour que personne n'en semble frappé à vue.

« - Hey Raiponce. Alors, ces vacances ? Encore passées fourrée avec Mérida ?

\- Une partie seulement. Elle s'était trouvé un stage au Ministère, donc elle a été assez occupée. »

Les banalités continuèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que les Professeurs entrent pour s'installer à leur table. Cela voulait dire que les premières année n'allaient pas tarder.

« - Vous avez vu la nouvelle prof ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore nous a encore dégoté ?

\- C'est pas Ombrage ? Mon père la décrit souvent comme un « batracien engoncé dans du rose ». Elle ressemble pas mal à la description. Je pensais que c'était une blague quand la Gazette disait que Fudge nous avait imposé un prof ! »

Le père de Magda n'avait pas tout à fait tort, si on demandait son avis à Raiponce. Petite et trapue, une bouche large et des yeux globuleux, tout cela enrobé d'un impressionnant métrage de taffetas rose, se tenait Dolorès Ombrage. Raiponce ne l'avait jamais rencontrée personnellement, mais les photos et les descriptions de Mérida lui en avait appris assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas forcément envie de le faire.

Les multiples discussions autour de la présence d'Ombrage se turent quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Minerva McGonagall rentra d'un pas assuré, suivi d'une multitude de jeunes élèves qui étaient, eux, beaucoup plus inquiets. Nul doute que les rumeurs sur la nature de la répartition avait encore vécu de belles heures durant le voyage et l'attente.

La répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva, prêt à faire son habituellement discours. Après les conseils d'usage, « N'allez pas dans la Forêt Interdite », « Pas de magie où l'on peut vous voir » et « Ne vous faites pas attraper par Rusard », il présenta tout d'abord Mrs. Gobe-Planche, professeur remplaçante du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, qui était totalement passée inaperçue aux côté d'Ombrage, ainsi que cette dernière, qui endossait effectivement le rôle de Professeur de Défense. Le vieil homme semblait prêt à continuer sur sa lancée quand :

« - Hum hum. »

Sans attendre, et profitant de la surprise générale de voir quelqu'un interrompre le Directeur, le petite femme se leva.

« - Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. »

Eberlué, personne dans la salle ne pensa un instant à l'arrêter.

« Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. »

Ah. Génial. Une conservatrice. Probablement une de celle qui pensait que ma mère avait tout les droits sur moi, pensa amèrement Raiponce.

« Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. »

Pratiquement personne dans la salle ne semblait avoir tenu le coup face à ce discours de politicien. Mais les quelques qui faisaient l'effort d'écouter semblait ébahi face au contenu franchement inquiétant de ce dernier. Les sourcils d'Harold semblaient même avoir disparu sous sa mèche, d'après ce que Raiponce pouvait voir de sa place.

« De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Comme prévu, le Ministère allait donc se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. L'année promettait d'être mouvementée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce début d'année avait été… Spécial, dirons-nous. Pour commencer, le discours de d'année, monopolisé par l'envoyée du Ministère clamant haut et fort que le statut particulier de Poudlard touchait à son terme. Ombrage avait d'ailleurs pris ses aises dans le Château, instaurant une discipline presque puritaine. Pas question pour elle de voir des gens s'amuser trop bruyamment ou un couple s'embrasser. C'était comme avoir une deuxième Rusard, mais avec plus de pouvoir.

Ses cours étaient tout aussi spéciaux, apparemment. Enfin, il allait bientôt être fixé, vu que le sien allait commencer.

La salle dédiée au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait énormément changée ces dernières années. Harold l'avait connu transformée en une espèce de musée des horreurs, en temple dédié à Gilderoy Lockhart ou encore en bureau fourre-tout d'un auror paranoïaque.

Cette fois-ci c'était… Ministériel. Un portrait de Fudge était affiché au mur, ainsi qu'un exemplaire du décret d'éducation justifiant la présence d'Ombrage. Plusieurs pages agrandie du manuel « Théorie de la défense magique » étaient aussi placardée un peu partout.

Engagé dans une discussion avec ses amis sur leur horaire et sur les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de l'enseignante, pas plus que les onze autres personnes déjà présentes dans la salle.

« - Hum hum. »

Le raclement de gorge bruyant ramena l'attention sur la petite femme qui se tenait maintenant devant la classe. Toujours vêtue de rose, elle les toisait depuis sa petite estrade.

« - Bonjour les enfants. Je suis très heureuse d'être aujourd'hui parmi vous et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Le silence pesant lui répondit. Si tous le monde n'avait pas écouté attentivement son discours lors du dîner de la rentrée, la traduction de ce dernier avait très vite circuler parmi les élèves et ils étaient peu nombreux à penser qu'avoir le Ministère fouinant dans les affaires de Poudlard était une bonne idée.

« - Je vois. Comme les autres. Il faut décidemment tout refaire. J'ai dit « Bonjour les enfants ». Et quand je vous dis bonjour, j'attends de vous que vous me répondiez « Bonjour Professeur Ombrage ». Toute personne ne répondant pas de manière convenable sera verra attribué une retenue. Je reprends donc : Bonjour les enfants. »

Harold pensa une seconde à résister, à ne pas répondre. Mais se faire repérer de suite mettrait à mal sa mission de surveillance. Filant un rapide coup de coude à Mérida, qu'il connaissait assez bien pour savoir que elle n'hésiterait pas à résister, il répondit.

« - Bonjour Professeur Ombrage. »

L'ensemble des voix était assez discordant, et la plupart avaient marmonné plus qu'autre chose, mais cela sembla satisfaire la petite femme.

« - Très bien. J'espère ne pas devoir me répéter à chaque cours. Maintenant, commençons. A.S.P.I.C. Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ou ASPIC. C'est votre but pour la fin de l'année. Obtenir un ASPIC, encore plus que les BUSEs, vous ouvrira de nombreuses portes, notamment au sein de notre Ministère. Je sais que vous avez eu un enseignement relativement déséquilibré, Dumb… Le Directeur Dumbledore n'hésitant pas à aller chercher des _créatures_ pour vous enseigner, plutôt que de faire confiance au Ministère. »

La manière dont elle cracha presque le mot créature, qui faisait certainement référence au Professeur Lupin, rappela à Harold une partie du rapport sur elle qu'il avait lu. Ombrage était connue pour être une spéciste au dernier degré. Pour elle, tout ce qui n'était pas parfaitement humain, et sorcier, était forcément inférieur. Elle avait tenté, parfois avec succès, de faire passer un certain nombre de lois restreignant les droits des êtres, animaux et non-humains. Les loups-garous y avaient notamment beaucoup perdu.

« - Cependant, j'ai confiance et je suis sûre que nous serons capable, en travaillant dur et en respectant le programme du Ministère, d'y parvenir. Je vous ai demandé d'acheter le livre d'Eskivdur, Théorie de la défense magique, volume IV. Sortez-le et lisez le premier chapitre. Je ne veux rien entendre. »

Lire le chapitre ? D'après Hermione qui avait eu son propre cours la veille, Ombrage avait fait exactement la même chose pour les cinquième. Et en parcourant rapidement la table des matières, Harold constata qu'ils allaient avoir exactement le même problème que les plus jeunes : Eskivdur n'abordait jamais le côté pratique de la magie.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, étant pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait la même réponse qu'Hermione s'il demandait, mais se lança tout de même. Levant la main, il attendit. Ombrage sembla le voir, mais ne daigna pas lui donner dans la parole.

Après quelques minutes, Harold décida d'employer la propre méthode de l'enseignante. La toux.

« - Hum hum.

\- Un problème Mr… ?

\- Haddock. J'ai parcouru la table des matières et… Eh bien, il me semble qu'Eskivdur n'aborde jamais le versant pratique de sa théorie. J'aimerai savoir comment nous allons voir ça en classe.

\- Il me semblait pourtant de voir avoir demandé de lire le chapitre un, Mr. Haddock. Pas la table des matières.

\- Cela ne répond pas à la question : comment allons-nous voir la pratique ?

\- Nous n'en ferons rien.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- « Excusez-moi Professeur Ombrage » !

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur Ombrage ? Ne nous verrons pas de pratique ?

\- En effet. Cela nous vous ait pas utile. La théorie, comme cela est conseillé par le Ministère, est amplement suffisante.

\- Mais… Mais nous avons une partie pratique lors des ASPICs !

\- Si vous étudiez suffisament votre théorie, cela nous vous posera aucun problème.

\- Mais…

\- Lisez, Mr. Haddock. Ou vous obtiendrez une retenue. »

Harold était prêt ) répondre, mais Raiponce l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur la cuisse. Il ne devait pas compromettre la mission. Aussi idiote soit cette bonne femme, elle avait encore du pouvoir.

Mais si Harold pouvait s'en assurer, elle n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Encore une fois, et même si on refusait de la croire, Mérida ressentait _tellement_ de tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là. Malheureusement, personne n'avait accepté son plan de les enfermer tout les deux dans une pièce et d'attendre qu'ils évacuent ladite tension.

Vous remarquerez que le discours d'Ombrage est exactement celui du livre. Merci le copié-collé et les formats PDF ^^

A dans 15 jours !


	32. Chapitre 32 : Nobody expects

_**Les Années Sombres**_

Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !

 **Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis teeeeeellement à la bourre (j'ai élevé le concept à un autre niveau, là).**

Merci à Dead to you, Big Four Fan, Paquerette-san, Arrianrod et Wasab-chan pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Dead to you : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, le nom de ship ^^ Avec Emmawh, on avait cherché aussi, on est finalement tombé sur Dragon's Lovers. Parce que leurs noms vont vraiment pas ensemble (Hicclie ou Charliccup, à la limite, mais même…). Jack continue à ne rien réaliser dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira : )

Big Four Fan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que ça continue à te plaire. Et connaissant JKR, ça sera canon un jour. Juste pas trop tôt, parce qu'il faudrait pas que les queer puissent s'identifier à un perso PENDANT l'exploitation commerciale. (oui, je suis salé, avec cette histoire d'évitement de la relation Gellert/Albus dans les créatures fantastiques). Bonne lecture : )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 32 : Nobody expects…**

Le bon d'avoir était, et d'être encore sur son rare temps libre, une exploratrice infatigable, c'était que Raiponce n'était jamais regardée de travers quand elle sortait et entrait dans la Salle Commune à des moments étrange pour le commun.

C'était donc sans éveiller la moindre suspicion qu'elle passa la tableau gardien, descendant jusqu'au troisième à l'aide des multiples passages secrets qui parcouraient le Château. La Carte, construite et enchantée les années précédentes sur base des notes des Maraudeurs, ces mêmes notes qui avaient permis, à elle et à ses amis, de devenir animagus, lui assurait de ne croiser personne sur son chemin.

Ceci dit, en cette fin d'après-midi, les deux seuls qui pourraient lui faire des remarques étaient Argus Rusard, concierge et actuellement occupé à nettoyer une flaque de vomi de plusieurs mètres de surface au septième étage(1), et Dolores Ombrage.

Cette dernière, qui était aussi la cible principale de Raiponce en cette soirée, se trouvait à l'heure actuelle dans son bureau, occupée à surveiller une retenue qu'elle avait donnée à Harry Potter, comme tous les autres soirs depuis le début de la semaine. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait un sacré foin quand la retenue avait privé Potter, l'attrapeur vedette des Gryffondor, de sa participation aux essais. Mais la sous-secrétaire d'état(2) avait été intraitable : le jeune homme aurait des retenues chaque soir de la semaine pour « insubordination et mensonges éhontés ».

Ceci dit, Raiponce n'allait pas se plaindre : c'était une occasion parfaite pour qu'un petit oiseau se glisse dans le bureau d'Ombrage. A la base, elle n'avait pas prévu de s'y rendre, car même si l'enseignante était concentrée sur la personne en retenue, c'était toujours plus risqué que de se faufiler quand elle était absente, mais des rumeurs inquiétantes avaient commencé à circuler sur les retenues dirigées par l'envoyée du Ministère, qui n'en était pas avare, et Raiponce voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Discrètement, elle entra dans une des salles attenantes vides(3). Ouvrant les fenêtres en grand, et priant que celles d'Ombrage le soit aussi, sans quoi elle devrait passer par la cheminée, elle se transforma en colibri.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa forme d'oiseau. Entre la fin mouvementée de l'année précédente, son… son « temps » chez Gothel et sa convalescence, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes depuis près de quatre mois.

Résistant à l'envie pourtant très forte d'aller faire quelques cambrioles dans les nuages, elle vira vite de bord vers la fenêtre voisine. A travers cette dernière, elle pouvait voir Ombrage, assise à son bureau, faisant face au Survivant, qui semblait… écrire ? Raiponce n'était pas sûre. La distance et les yeux peu efficace d'un oiseau-mouche l'empêchait de déterminer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait devoir entrer.

Malheureusement pour elle, et malgré la douceur de cette fin d'été, le Professeur de DCFM n'avait pas ouvert sa fenêtre. Même pas en battant, ce qui aurait largement suffit, vu la petite taille de l'oiseau espion. Raiponce allait donc devoir passer par la cheminée…

Faisant demi-tour, la jeune fille retourna dans la pièce. En vol stationnaire, elle observa la cheminée d'un œil dubitatif. D'après Harold, qui les avait déjà utilisé, les conduits de cheminée et les tuyaux formaient un réseau reliant l'entièreté du Château.(4)

S'ébouriffant le plumage, et râlant déjà à l'idée de se retrouver couverte de suie, Raiponce entra dans la cheminée.

Remontant le tuyaux, elle se retrouve rapidement devant une intersection. Essayant de se repérer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle tourna vers la droite, sûre à presque quatre-vingt pourcents que c'était la direction du bureau.

Sa supposition se révéla juste quand elle entendit une petite voix aigüe demander :

« - La leçon est-elle rentrée, Mr. Potter ?... Il semblerait que non. Quelques lignes supplémentaires ne vous feront pas de mal. »

Le jeune homme copiait donc des lignes. Mais dans quel intérêt ? Potter était connu pour être borné. La femme croyait-elle vraiment que de simples lignes allaient changer quoi que ce soit ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur sûr, la jeune fille descendit le conduit. Le bureau tournait le dos à la cheminée, donc normalement, Ombrage ne devrait pas l'apercevoir.

Avec prudence, elle sorti de la cheminée, remontant vivement pour se poser sur le dessus de cette dernière. Heureusement pour Raiponce, Ombrage semblait collectionner, en plus de la multitude d'assiettes peintes à motif de chat qui couvrait les murs, les statuettes en porcelaine de mauvais goût. Avec ses couleurs vives, bien qu'un peu ternies par la suie, elle se fondait dans le décor.

Se cachant derrière une bergère qui semblait avoir bu trop de potion de félicité pour être honnête, la jeune fille observa la pièce. Elle ne voyait que peu les couleurs de loin, mais tout semblait être de la même teinte. Probablement rose. Très probablement, connaissant l'enseignante.

Comme elle l'avait vu depuis l'extérieur, Potter était assis à un petit bureau solitaire. Un morceau de parchemin, couvert d'une écriture brouillonne, s'étalait devant lui. Il continuait à le remplir à l'aide d'une grande plume à la teinte foncée. Il ne semblait pourtant n'avoir pas besoin de la replonger dans l'encre, ce qui était étrange. La seule plume capable de faire cela était les modèles auto-encreur, interdits à la vente car ayant tendance à exploser tout seul(5).

Potter semblait avoir des difficultés à écrire, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour inspecter sa main. SI Raiponce avait actuellement eu des sourcils, elle les aurait froncé. Quelque chose sentait mauvais. Et ce n'était pas uniquement la bougie à la senteur indéfinie à côté de laquelle elle s'était posée.

« - Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir, Mr. Potter. J'espère que la leçon est désormais bien… encrée en vous, si je puis dire. »

Sans un mot, ce qui était étonnant connaissant le tempérament du jeune homme, celui-ci remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans attendre que la petite femme ne se lève à son tour, Raiponce prit son envol et retourna dans la cheminée.

Elle allait devoir interroger Potter. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au cœur de ce bureau trop rose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A cet instant, le ciel nocturne était le domaine de Mérida. Ses grandes ailes noires d'encre aux reflets émeraudes la faisaient naviguer entre les nuages et glisser sur les courants d'air.

Virant de bord, elle rejoignit Harold et Krokmou, eux-aussi en balade. Le reptile volant et son gardien la rejoignaient régulièrement dans ses virées nocturnes, toujours à l'abri des regards grâce à l'amulette caméléon qu'Harold changeait et perfectionnait régulièrement.

D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme désigna un grand arbre au loin. Sans attendre, les deux amis s'élancèrent alors dans une course vers ce dernier. Le dragon avait évidemment l'avantage de l'envergure, mais Mérida était seule aux commandes, et négociait donc bien plus facilement virages et piqués.

Ce fut finalement Krokmou et Harold qui gagnèrent, mais de peu. Se posant après eux au pied de l'arbre, Mérida repris forme humaine.

« - Les lignes droites sont de la triche.

\- Chacun son tour pour choisir l'arrivée, Mérida. Est-ce que je me pleins quand tu me fait zigzaguer entre les tours du Château ?

\- Actuellement, oui. Tu te plains. Beaucoup.

\- Et tu continues pourtant à faire des circuits pleins de virages.

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de choisir des cibles en lignes droites ! »

Toujours à leurs chamailleries, les deux amis continuèrent à monter un rapide petit camp. Mérida sorti une grande couverture et de la nourriture du sac d'Harold tandis que celui-ci retirait la selle de Krokmou avec des gestes sûrs démontrant l'habitude.

Le dragon libéré, le jeune homme s'installa à son tour sur la couverture, gardant un œil sur le reptile qui furetait entre les arbres. Pour un animal de cette taille, il avait un véritable don pour disparaître en un clin d'œil. Harold comprenait maintenant un peu mieux l'inquiétude de son père face à sa manie de partir chasser les fées(6).

« - Du neuf chez les Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée de chocolat. J'ai entendu que ce n'était pas la joie.

\- C'est pire, soupira Mérida. Avec tout le foin qu'a fait le Ministère autour de Dumbledore et de Potter pendant l'été, plus le procès, la maison est divisée en deux. D'un côté le pro-Dumbledore, de l'autre ceux qui croient le Ministère. Quant à ceux qui voudraient rester hors de ça, ils sont vite pris à parti et presque forcés de choisir un camp. Donc ils préfèrent éviter la Salle Commune.

\- Ça explique le nombre de Gryffondor qui passent leurs soirées chez nous.

\- Si on en m'avais pas chargé de laisser trainer mes oreilles, j'aurai fait pareil depuis un bout de temps. Même si Potter n'y reste plus beaucoup, la tension est infecte. A avec l'annonce de l'emprisonnement de Sturgis à Azkaban, c'était encore pire ce matin. »

 _« La brume. Le froid. La terreur qui imprégnait les murs. »_

« - Mérida ? »

 _« Des explosions. Des ombres sinistres qui s'écartent. Des cadavres qui se trainent jusqu'à l'ouverture. Qui se baigne dans la lumière grisâtre et l'air salé. »_

« - Hey, Mérida, concentre-toi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

 _« Des visages creux et des yeux tout aussi vides. Un rire tonitruant. Des_ Mérida ! »

Harold se tenait face à elle, le visage froncé d'inquiétude. Par-dessus son épaule, Krokmou, intrigué, la regardait avec attention.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que tes visions ne se déclenchaient qu'avec le touché ?

\- Ça se produit parfois à cause d'autre chose, même si c'est plus rare. Je crois… Je crois que la pensée d'Azkaban m'a fait plonger dans le courant. J'ai vu… Je ne sais pas trop. Une évasion, je pense. Les détraqueurs semblaient ne rien faire. »

Lâchant les épaules de Mérida, Harold, toujours à genoux, se laissa tomber sur ses talons.

« - Dumbledore craint que Tu-Sais-Qui ne les rallie à sa cause. Il avait réussi à le faire lors de la première guerre. Il a essayé de convaincre Fudge de les retirer d'Azkaban, mais il a évidemment refusé.

\- Comment tu… ?

\- Les détraqueurs relèvent du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. On a dû bosser un bon moment sur ce qu'on pourrait faire des Détraqueurs si on les retirait d'Azkaban.

\- Et alors ?

\- On a rien trouvé. On ne sait ni les détruire ni les enfermer. On ne les tient actuellement que grâce à la ressource en nourriture que sont les prisonniers. Si on leur retire ça… Pas étonnant qu'ils se tournent vers Tu-Sais-Qui. Plus de nourriture et moins de restriction. »

Se redressant, et époussetant les brindilles et autres feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à son pantalon, le jeune homme commença à ranger.

« - On doit retourner au Château. Il faut prévenir le Directeur de ce que tu as vu. Il ne pourra probablement pas convaincre Fudge de retirer les détraqueurs, mais on pourra au moins se préparer. »

Se redressant, Mérida entreprit elle aussi de ranger leurs affaires, toujours un peu étourdie par sa vision. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus vigilante si celles-ci commençaient à se déclarer à cause de simples pensées. Heureusement qu'elle était avec Harold, qui l'avait ramenée assez vite, et pas au milieu d'un couloir ou d'un cours.

Les affaires remballées et Krokmou sellés, Mérida se transforma en oiseau et repris son envol, suivi de son ami. Elle hésita un instant à se diriger directement vers le bureau du Directeur, mais elle préféra prendra la direction de la Salle Verte, où résidait Krokmou.

Avec Ombrage qui rôdait, il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque de se retrouver face à elle transformée en animagus pas tout à fait déclaré(7).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aplati contre la selle de Krokmou, Harold fonçait jusqu'à la retraite du dragon. Il se faisait déjà tard, et même si les septième étaient techniquement autorisés jusqu'à minuit dans les couloirs, depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage quiconque était attrapé par la petite sorcière hors des salles communes après 22 heures y était renvoyé manu militari. Et avec une perte de point en prime.

Ouvrant le passage d'un coup de baguette, il s'y engouffra tout droit, le reptile repliant ses ailes contre lui avait de freiner en les ouvrant de toute leur ouverture. A distance prudente, s'était déjà fait envolée d'un coup d'aile inopportun, Mérida suivi et se posa sur le gazon qui avait donné son nom à la salle.

Après un rapidement déharnachement et une gratouille sur le nez, Harold laissa son lézard démesuré et parti à grands pas, non vers le bureau du Directeur, car des étudiants sans (trop d') histoires(8) entrant sans cesse serait suspect, mais dans une petite pièce du couloir perpendiculaire.

Après un salut rapide et un « Pied de Biche » donné au tableau gardien(9), les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le passage secret. La torche éteinte au bout du couloir leur indiquant que le bureau ne comptait pas d'invité indésirable, ils toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer prestement.

Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air amusé avec son petit sourire en coin(10).

« - Ah, les enfants. Je suis étonné de déjà vous voir ici. Une tasse de thé peut-être ? J'ai un excellent ceylan, qui fait des miracles pour les maux de tête. »

S'asseyant, Harold accepta la tasse, sans toutefois y tremper les lèvres. Le Directeur avait des goûts immondes en matière de thé, et le jeune homme, après en avoir fait les frais en réunion, s'était promis de ne plus jamais boire quoi que ce soit venant d'une des « théières du monde »(11) du vieil homme.

« - Alors, reprit le Directeur après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. A quoi dois-je votre visite ? Il me semble que je n'attendais aucun rapport avant la fin de la première quinzaine de cours. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, avant que Mérida ne se lance.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'il se préparait à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire, un poids certain se posa sur son accoudoir, faisant presque basculer le fauteuil.

Un « Bonjour, jeune homme » retenti alors dans sa tête.

« Bonjour Fumseck », répondit-il silencieusement. « Cela faisait un moment. »

« Tu ne viens pas souvent non plus. »

« L'année dernière a été chahutée. »

« J'ai entendu. Des dragons, hein ? Le vieux fou n'est décidemment jamais à court de mauvaises idées. Ceci dit, le Chat a trouvé les combats intéressants. »

« Tu connais le Chat ? »

« Il vient de temps à autre. Un bon partenaire de discussion. »

« Un mal de tête ambulant. »

« C'est parfois pareil. »

Discutant de tout et de rien avec l'oiseau, il perdit le fil de l'autre conversation, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'adresse à lui.

« - Fumseck semble beaucoup vous apprécier, jeune homme. C'est plutôt rare, il a toujours été assez difficile. »

« En même temps, tu verrais les clampins qu'il amène toujours ici. »

Essayant de ne pas rire, Harold répondit.

« - J'ai toujours été bon avec les animaux, Monsieur.

\- Je sais, je sais. Comment va notre ami à écailles, d'ailleurs.

\- Il… Il va bien. Se réhabitue à sa vrai forme.

\- Je suis toujours fasciné par votre technique pour le transformer. Je n'ai personnellement jamais pu maîtriser la têtologie. J'aimerai y assister, un jour.

\- Oui, hum…. Evidemment, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. Alors je pense que nous en avons fini ? Je vous conseille de vite retrouver vos Salles Communes. Vu les temps qui s'annoncent, il ne sera bientôt plus bon de trainer dans les couloirs, peu importe l'heure. »

Saluant le Directeur, les deux amis s'en repartirent par le passage secret, atterrissant dans la petite salle(12). 

« - Il a dit quelque chose de particulier ? Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi.

\- Il va essayer de réinsister auprès de Fudge, répondit Mérida. Mais comme tu disais, peu de chances que cela marche.

\- Je vois… Bon, on ferait mieux de suivre son conseil. On se retrouve demain en DCFM ? »

Rejoignant sa Salle Commune seul, et passant se prendre une collation aux cuisines, Harold repensa à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc la situation dans les couloirs allait-elle empirer ? Actuellement, forte de son statut d'envoyée du Ministère, Ombrage y faisait déjà la loi. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs pour effet amusant d'adoucir les autres enseignants. Même _McGonagall_ se montrait désormais plus coulante(13).

Cela signifiait que le petite femme allait obtenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus de pouvoir. Plus sur les élèves serait difficile. La seule chose qui lui était réellement interdite était le renvoi, historiquement prérogative du Directeur seulement. Elle allait donc obtenir des moyens de pression sur les enseignants.

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ambiance était électrique. Il se passait quelque chose, et Jack ignorait quoi. Mais à Serpentard, une ambiance pareille pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose. Il pouvait s'agir de la disgrâce d'un sorcier connu dont l'enfant était parmi eux, un combat entre deux élèves qui tournait à la vendetta intra-maison, une énième défaite face à Gryffondor… Les Serpentards étaient comme une micro-société entièrement basée sur les apparences et les relations.(14)

Décidant qu'il valait mieux agir plutôt qu'attendre la révélation, Jack se tourna vers Terrence Higgs. Higgs était l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui avait précédé Malfoy. Après avoir perdu face à Potter lors du tout premier match de ce dernier, il était rapidement tombé en disgrâce, ce qui avait été empiré par la victoire de Gryffondor lors de la coupe de Quidditch. Il avait cependant réussi à regagner du pouvoir au sein de la maison en devenant un informateur de premier ordre.

Joli garçon(15), avec ses cheveux blonds en brosse et un sourire charmant(16), il récoltait ses informations auprès de ses conquêtes et les revendait au plus offrant, en service ou en argent. Faire appel à Higgs n'était jamais gratuit, mais il était sûr et rapide.

Assis devant le feu, Jack garda un œil sur l'autre adolescent. Quand Higgs se décida à monter au dortoir, il le suivi rapidement.

« - Je peux t'aider, Overland ? demanda le blond s'en s'occuper de la politesse.

\- J'ai besoin de tes services.

\- Comment tout le monde. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut, je te dirai mon prix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? La moitié de la maison Serpentard semble en ébullition. »

Higgs le regarda, apparemment surpris de son ignorance, jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle de compréhension ne surgisse.

« - Ah, oui. J'oublie tout le temps que ta famille n'a plus ses entrées au Ministère anglais. La réponse ne te coutera pas cher. Du moins, pas aussi cher que mes prix habituels.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Higgs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu es ami avec Harold Haddock, non ? »

Harold ? Que diable Higgs lui voulait-il ? Le Gallois avait fait de la discrétion son mot d'ordre. Surtout avec le dragon qu'il cachait sous ses jupes.

« - Oui, et ?

\- Je veux des informations sur lui. Pas grand-chose, rien de grave. Je te donne une liste de question, tu y répond. Tu as même le droit de ne pas répondre à toutes. »

Jack était tiraillé. D'une part, vendre des informations sur Harold lui semblait malhonnête. D'un autre, Dumbledore lui avait spécifiquement demandé de surveiller de près la maison Serpentard, où l'on trouvait pas mal d'enfant d'anciens mangemorts « innocentés ».

« - D'accord. Mais si tes informations ne valent rien, n'attends pas grand-chose de moi.

\- Comme si mes infos ne valaient jamais leur prix. Tu me blesse, Overland. Mon petit cœur saigne.

\- Higgs…

\- Très bien, très bien. Tu avais plus d'humour avant, Overland. Bon, en gros, le Ministère nous a pondu une réforme de l'enseignement. Il a créé un nouveau poste, celui de Grand Inquisiteur. Ou plutôt de Grande Inquisitrice, parce que c'est Ombrage qui a été nommée. Ça lui donne le pouvoir d'inspecter tous les Professeurs, voire même le Directeur.

\- Et c'est passé au Magenmagot ? Je croyais que Poudlard était une entité inviolable ?

\- L'application du décret 22, avec Fudge nommant un Professeur de Défense, a fait jurisprudence. Ça plus la perte de confiance que subit Dumbledore, a permis de faire passer le décret 23 sur le Grand Inquisiteur. Et ça ne va surement pas s'arrêter.

\- Et personne ne dit rien ?

\- Le prix augmente, Overland.

\- Peu importe. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Marchebanks et Ogden ont démissionné de leur poste de juge de Magenmagot. Le Ministère n'est pas mieux que la majorité de Poudlard, sauf qu'au lieu de tourner autour de Potter, c'est surtout autour de Dumbledore que cela se divise. Beaucoup ont trop de respect pour remettre sa parole en doute, mais certains commencent à le dire gâteux. »

Les informations donnaient à réfléchir à Jack. Mérida et Harold lui avaient déjà dit que pendant l'été, le Ministère était très divisé, mais cela semblait avoir encore augmenté. Le camps des anti-Dumbledore devait avoir pris pas mal de pouvoir pour qu'un décret pareil passe.

« - Autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est tout. Merci Higgs.

\- Oh, tu me diras merci après m'avoir payé. Je te donnerai la liste de question demain. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il verrait avec Harold pour compléter les questions. Il l'avait peut-être vendu, mais au moins il serait honnête.

« - Eh, Higgs. Une dernière chose.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Pourquoi des questions sur Harold ? »

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, le jeune homme se contenta de répondre :

« - Je le trouve… Intéressant. Bonne nuit Overland. »

Intéressant ? Que diable quelqu'un comme Higgs pouvait-il trouver d'intéressant chez le si discret Harold ? Pas que Jack trouvait son ami ennuyeux. Mais c'est parce qu'il le connaissait. Qu'il le savait assez fou pour élever un dragon au sein d'une école, tenter une transformation animagus sur base de vieilles notes trouvées dans une statue ou pour se balader avec Mérida dans la Forêt Interdite.

Oui, décidemment, il y avait des choses qui lui échappait. Le mystère d'Harold s'épaississait. Et que Jack soit atteint d'éclabouille(17) si il ne découvrait pas de le fond de cette histoire(18).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Si les Jumeaux n'étaient pas partie intégrante de la mission de Raiponce, Harold, Jack et Mérida, car trop peu discret pour prendre part à des filatures et des séances d'espionnage, ils étaient toutefois des aides précieuses en matière de diversion.

(2) Cela me fait beaucoup rire (jaune), parce qu'à leur actuelle en Belgique, nous avons nos propres problèmes avec un secrétaire d'état à l'immigration, un peu trop zélé et raciste. Nous avons donc notre propre Ombrage.

(3) Poudlard dispose d'un nombre effarant de salles vides.

(4) On pourrait croire qu'un Château magique aurait le loisir de se passer d'un système d'évacuation et de chauffage, mais la réalité était bien plus triste. Poudlard était doté d'un nombre incroyables de tuyaux et de conduits. Ainsi qu'une de fosse sceptique de la taille d'un terrain de football.

(5) En magie, la majorité des objets ensorcelés ne fonctionnant pas : se retournent contre leur propriétaire, explosent ou ne fonctionne pas. Le domaine de l'ensorcellement est un des rares où l'emploi ne manque jamais, la main-d'œuvre ayant la fâcheuse manie de ne pas s'y attardé après la première mauvaise manipulation.

(6) A l'époque, Harold ignorait évidemment que la chef des fées du coin était une dryade à tendance homicide.

(7) Les papiers étaient déposés, mais Fergus avait laissé trainé ça un moment avant de les remplir et l'administration magique n'était pas connue pour sa rapidité.

(8) Si Raiponce et Jack étaient des élèves relativement calme, Mérida avait déjà eu droit à une paire de remontrances dans le bureau directorial. Quant à Harold, bien qu'aidant assez souvent les Jumeaux, il avait la don de passer au travers des mailles du filet.

(9) Un tableau représentant Siegfried le Vicieux, connu pour son langage très imagé et son affection sans borne pour les adolescents de tout genre. Autant dire qu'il avait été vite remisé dans une pièce discrète.

(10) Il s'agissait en fait de l'air générique que le vieil homme avait pris l'habitude d'arborer quand il ne savait pas qui ou quoi allait entrer.

(11) Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est « L'Incroyable Collection des Théières du Monde », je vous invite à aller relire le chapitre « 15. Chapitre 12 : Révélations ». Notre pauvre Dumbledore y a perdu un inestimable exemplaire de la « Rose des Sables ».

(12) Et ignorant de leur mieux le commentaire de Siegfried sur le postérieur d'Harold. Mérida ne pu cependant retenir un gloussement qu'elle niera plus tard avec force.

(13) Mais pas Snape. Parce qu'il ne faut pas rire, quand même.

(14) Cela peut aussi décrire la grande majorité des système scolaires impliquant des adolescents. Mais à Serpentard, on élevait cela à un tout autre niveau, notamment avec un système très poussé à base de services et de dettes.

(15) Sachez que Terrence Higgs, qu'on ne voit que dans le film HP1, a été avec Bobby Drake de X-Men un de mes premiers gros crush d'ado. Je ne vais pas être objectif. Du tout.

(16) Je vous avais prévenu.

(17) Maladie de peau provoquant des tâches semblables à des tâches de rousseur. On s'en guérit en plongeant sa tête dans un seau d'anguille sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Le portrait d'un médicomage de St-Mangouste était persuadé que Ron en était atteint.

(18) Jack est teeeeellement cute dans sa naïveté. Je ris beaucoup trop en l'écrivant comme ça.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :) Moi, il me laisse un peu « meh ». Il est important, j'aime ce que j'y ait mis, mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à le sortir (notamment parce que le monde semble former une coalition pour m'obtenir une vie sociale régulière) que je le hais quand même un peu.

Sinon, c'était un chapitre de note de bas de page. C'était pas parti pour en être un, pourtant (parce qu'en fait, j'ai écris la partie de Mérida en premier. Et vous constaterai qu'il n'y en a quasi pas. Et puis c'est parti en cacahouète).

A la prochaine !


	33. Chapitre 33 : the Magic Inquisition

_**Les Années Sombres**_

Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !

 **Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis teeeeeellement à la bourre.**

Merci à BigFourFan, LutineLaugh, Isis Nephtys, Paquerette-san, Dead To You et Invoges pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que l'examen c'est quand même bien passé ! Bonne lecture.

Dead To you : Hello ! Merci pour ta review :) Je suis content que cela t'ait plu ^^ Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 33 : … the Magic Inquisition !(1)**

La Grande Salle était en ébullition quand Mérida s'y présenta. Le réfectoire n'était jamais très calme, animé par les multiples discussions et les bruits de couverts, mais aujourd'hui éteignait un niveau plus qu'inhabituel. La dernière fois qu'elle avait attendu un pareil vacarme, c'était après l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas étonnée. La veille au soir, Jack leur avait fait passé un message les informant de ce qui se préparait depuis quelques temps dans les couloirs du Ministère. Et apparemment, cela avait été rendu officiel ce matin : Ombrage avait obtenu plus de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard. Restait à voir combien.

S'installant à la table des Gryffondor, elle écouta Hermione, qui lisait à voix haute la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat…»_

L'Ecossaise ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur. Un succès immédiat ? D'après Jack, même les Serpentard, dont beaucoup vantaient les mérites d'Ombrage en public, se plaignaient sans cesse de ses méthodes d'enseignement une fois à l'abri dans leur salle commune.

Potter semblait quant à lui véritablement outré par cette déclaration, mais Hermione le fit rapidement taire, continuant sa lecture.

 _«… un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. » C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur - en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

 _« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

Décidemment, Percy, déjà relativement mal-vu par ses frères et sœurs pour ses positions pro-Fudge et pour les mots durs qu'il avait eut par rapport à la carrière de son père au début des vacances, allait définitivement devenir persona non grata.

Mais au-delà de Percy, ce qui était inquiétant, c'était le constat des nouvelles possibilités d'Ombrage. Jack les avait prévenu hier que l'annonce concernerait probablement une hausse de pouvoir de l'envoyée de Ministère sur les professeurs, mais là… Elle n'était pas loin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore lui-même. Et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que les « inspections » qui ne satisferaient pas Madame l'Inquisitrice finirait sûrement par un renvoi de l'enseignant.

 _« Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard. « Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

 _Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol OEil ». Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer_

 _qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

 _« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

 _Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard. « Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »_

Il ne fallait pas se demander qui avait été interrogé pour l'article. Si le nom de Lucius Malfoy était écrit en tout lettres, les « anonymes » étaient plus que certainement de vieilles familles de sang-pur. Les batailles pour les né-moldus que Dumbledore avait mené toutes ces années ne lui avait pas amené que des amis, même si certains de ses alliés semblaient lui rester fidèles et s'élever contre les décisions invasives de Fudge.

Grignotant une tartine grillée, Mérida laissa trainer ses oreilles. Comme elle hier soir, la plupart des Gryffondor semblaient être outré par la nouvelle. Si elle-même n'avait pas eu le temps hier de digérer une partie de l'information, elle serait d'ailleurs sûrement bien moins calme à l'heure actuelle.

A la table des enseignants, l'ambiance était sensiblement la même. Si certains, comme Trelawney ou encore Dumbledore lui-même semblaient ne même pas être au courant de l'affaire, McGonagall affichait un air sombre et Snape semblait avoir avalé un citron entier, pépin et peau comprise.

Quant à Ombrage elle-même, elle était toute gonflée de suffisance, la tête haute et le sourire éclatant. C'était sans nul doute son moment de gloire et elle allait en profiter au maximum.

Mérida lui souhaitait de le faire en tous cas. Parce que si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un mot à dire dans cet affaire, la petite femme n'allait pas sourire longtemps.

Il était temps de faire appel aux Jumeaux Weasley.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après un déjeuner fort agité, le reste de la journée fut étrangement calme. Quelque part, Jack s'était attendu à une espèce de putsch de la part d'Ombrage, une prise de pouvoir sanglante, décret au poing, finissant par la destitution de Dumbledore. Mais non. La femme se contenta de sourire, contente d'elle-même, et d'observer Poudlard, tel l'odieuse progéniture d'un crapaud et un oiseau de proie.(2)

Jack garda toutefois son esprit alerte. Cette horrible bonne femme était parfaitement capable d'attendre que tout le monde s'endorme et de frapper un grand coup à ce moment-là.

C'est probablement parce qu'il était si alerte qu'il ne sentit même pas Higgs s'approcher.

« - Alors, dit-il en faisant sursauter Jack, tu vois que mes infos sont toujours justes ?

\- Salut Higgs. Désolé d'avoir douté du Maître du renseignement.

\- Tu devrais, tu devrais. Alors, Overland. Maintenant, parlons paiement. »

Jack grimaça. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour avouer à Harold que les informations de la veille avait été obtenue en promettant à Higgs de répondre à une série de question sur le Poufsouffle.

« - Passe-moi cette fichue liste Higgs. »

Sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, le blond lui tendit avec son agaçant sourire en coin.

« - Assure-toi de répondre au moins à la moitié. SI ce n'est pas assez à mon goût, il est possible que certaines infos sur toi fuites… Bonne journée Overland. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Higgs repartit. Avec quelques sueurs froides, Jack se demanda ce que l'autre Serpentard pouvait bien savoir sur lui pour considérer qu'il avait un moyen de pression. Mais connaissant Higgs, ce n'était pas bon.

Empochant le papier, Jack prit la direction de ses propres cours. Il aurait le temps de penser à ce problème plus tard.

La suite de la journée fut tout aussi calme. Apparemment, Ombrage prenait son temps et profitait de l'angoisse et de la colère qu'avait suscité l'annonce. Et si les Serpentard soutenaient publiquement le Ministère, en grande partie à cause du système de « chef » de chaque année propre à la maison(3), ce serait une autre paire de manche dès que la porte de la Salle Commune serait refermée ce soir. Heureusement pour Jack, les septième année, qui étaient techniquement à sa charge, étaient relativement autonomes et avertis des mécanismes politiques. Il aurait cependant surement droit à sa part de complainte ce soir.

Décidant de reporter le plus possible son entrée dans ladite Salle Commune, Jack décida de faire face à l'autre grand problème de sa journée. Attrapant Harold à la fin de leur cours de Métamorphose (4), il prit son courage à deux mains.

« - J'ai un soucis. Tu as le temps de m'aider ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold accepta toutefois, le suivant au travers des couloirs. La salle n°27, qui n'avait connu qu'un activité sporadique depuis la fin du Projet A et la réussite de leur objectif animagus, serait parfaite.

« - Alors, demanda Harold en se laissant tomber sur un tas de coussins, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Alors, euh… commença Jack, sans trouver par où aborder le problème.

\- Jack… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ? »

Ah. Percé à jour, donc.

« - Et bien, euh… Comment dire… ? Tu vois les infos que je vous ai fait passer hier ?

\- Sur Ombrage ? Oui, et ?

\- Disons que je ne les ai pas tout à fait découvertes tout seul… J'ai fait appel à Terence Higgs.

\- Terence… L'informateur ?

\- C'est ça. Mais il ne donne jamais rien gratuitement. Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le paiement.

\- Jack… Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à Higgs ?

\- Des… des informations sur… Toi ? »

Abasourdi, Harold le fixa de longues secondes. Jack sentit ses joues chauffer de gêne. Il savait qu'il avait mal fait. Mais face à son ami, c'était encore pire.

« - Certains jours je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé invisible. »

Le Serpentard hésita un moment à sortir une plaisanterie. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Harold, habituellement quelqu'un d'assez doux, savait se montrer sans pitié par moment et cela semblait être un de ces dit moments.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold soupirent.

« - Bon, et quel genre d'info as-tu dû donner ?

\- Il m'a filé une liste de question tout à l'heure. J'ai pas encore regardé. Mais il m'a dit que répondre à la moitié suffisait.

\- Bien. Passe-moi ça. Mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait. La prochaine fois que tu veux me vendre, préviens-moi avant. »

D'un geste sec, Harold arracha la liste et la déplia. Alors qu'il parcourait le parchemin, Jack vit les sourcils se sont amis monter de plus en plus au fil des questions.

« - C'est vraiment Higgs qui t'a donné ça ? Pas un intermédiaire ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Lis les questions. »

Prenant le papier, Jack commença à lire.

 _Sujet : Harold Haddock_

 _1\. Nourriture préférée ?_

 _2\. Centres d'intérêt ?_

 _3\. Lieux de Pré-au-Lard appréciés ?_

Le papier continuait ainsi sur une quinzaine de questions.

« - Il est sérieux ? Mais pourquoi il voudrait savoir ça ? »

Les joues un peu rouges, Harold reprit le papier, avant de répondre.

« - Higgs est connu pour… Disons, ne pas être regardant sur le sexe de ses partenaires.

\- Ne pas être… Il est homo ?

\- Je crois que les moldus utilisent le mot « bisexuel ».

\- Mais… Euh… comment… Je veux dire, deux _gars_ (5).

\- Déjà que je dois payer pour tes infos, compte pas sur moi pour te donner un cours là-dessus.

\- Mais je…

\- Je complèterai la liste et j'irai la rendre à Higgs moi-même. Et ne m'utilise plus comme ça, Jack. Ce n'est pas très agréable. »

Et en un instant, Harold avait disparu, la liste reprise des mains de Jack.

Qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami semblait étrangement à l'aise avec le fait que Higgs soit attiré par lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Harold était toujours partagé vis-à-vis de Jack, Higgs et du questionnaire. D'un côté, c'était flatteur d'avoir quelqu'un qui semblait le trouver à son goût. D'un autre, le petite trahison de Jack lui laissait un goût amer. Il savait que c'était un « sacrifice nécessaire ». L'agitation au sein de Serpentard aurait pu être quelque chose de bien plus important et urgent que le nouveau décret d'éducation. Mais quand même.

Et enfin, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, il restait le fait que quelqu'un ne connaissant absolument pas Harold avait eu des doutes sur sa sexualité. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui empêchait quelqu'un de proche de le découvrir (6)? Que Mérida soit au courant ne le gênait plus, mais les autres… Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter les regards, ou les commentaires comme ceux que Jack avait failli formuler plus tôt.

Remontant de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle pour le déjeuner, Harold prit son temps pour réfléchir à la manière d'aborder Higgs le plus discrètement possible. Il aurait évidemment pu laisser Jack se débrouiller pour rendre le questionnaire, mais il voulait interroger le Serpentard sur ce qui l'avait vendu et lui préciser en même temps que même si Harold était flatté, il était en couple et comptait le rester.

Concentré sur ces questions, il ne vit même pas le repas passer, mordant machinalement dans une pomme. Higgs était assis au loin, à sa propre table. D'après ce qu'Harold savait, il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, dans le sens ou il n'avait pas vraiment un groupe d'amis proche, mais plus un réseau de connaissance. L'attraper quand il serait seul ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Ou alors après le cours de Sortilège ? S'il se souvenait bien, le blond le suivait lui aussi.

Attrapant une autre pomme, le Gallois pris son sac et rejoignit ses amis, qui eux-aussi assistaient au cours de Flitwick. L'air encore légèrement gêné, Jack surveillait Harold du coin de l'œil, comme si il essayait de deviner s'il avait déjà parlé à Higgs. Ce dernier avait dû le menacer d'une révélation quelconque si la liste mettait trop de temps à revenir. Ou alors… Bon, bref. Si cela s'avérait être un problème, il le règlerait plus tard. Le cours de sortilège d'abord.

Comme à son habitude, le petit Professeur Flitwick les attendait assis à son bureau sur sa très haute chaise. A côté se trouvait la pile de livre depuis laquelle il donnait les cours pratiques, ce qui, au bonheur des élèves, consistait en la majorité des cours. Flitwick, ancien duelliste, considérait que la théorie était bien moins intéressante que les erreurs des élèves. Son cours était sujet à des explosions fréquentes, des crises d'éternuement et, dans un unique cas, des éruptions de tentacules ventraux(7).

Tout cela risquait de ne guère plaire à Dolorès Ombrage, qui se tenait actuellement sur une chaise placée dans un coin de la pièce. Un carnet en main, elle scrutait la salle, notant apparemment tout les éléments qui s'y trouvait.

Flitwick, aussi aimable et sympathique que d'habitude, se contenta de sourire aux élèves, les invitant à prendre place. Si il respectait le programme annoncé la semaine dernière, cette séance serait dédiée aux sortilèges de feu, avec une première partie portant sur la révision des sorts basiques et une seconde se centrant sur un nouveau sortilège, le « Phaeton », une version « blanche » du feu-démon. Moins puissant que ce dernier, il restait toutefois redoutable et excellent pour tout ce qui relevait de la purification. Il fallait espérer qu'Ombrage avait prévu une tenue ignifuge. Un accident est vite arrivé.

« - Bien, commença Flitwick de sa voix flutée. Comme prévu, nous allons faire une répétition des bases. Vos bureaux sont protégés, ne vous inquiétez donc pas d'y mettre le feu. Toutefois, maîtrisez-vous. Le Château n'appréciera pas si vous y aller trop fort. Mrs. Pomfresh non plus si elle doit soigner les brûlures de vos camarades.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est risqué Filius ? Les sorts de feu…

\- Sont au programme Ministériel des septièmes années, Miss Ombrage. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- La théorie suffit.

\- Pas pour les sortilèges, je le crains. Surtout pour ceux relevant du feu. Je préfère m'assurer de leur maîtrise plutôt que d'assister à un accident le jour de l'examen, je suis sûr que vous comprenez ma logique. »

Dans la bouche d'un autre, cela aurait pu sembler être une pique. Mais Flitwick avait cette douceur en lui, cette gentillesse qui empêchait quiconque, même Ombrage, de se vexer de ses paroles.

« - Je vous ai inscrit la liste des sortilèges que j'aimerai vous voir lancer pour la première heure. Si vous rencontrez des problèmes, appelez-moi. Et si vous n'arrivez pas à la fin de la liste avant la deuxième heure, je vous demanderai de réviser pour la prochaine fois. Un test pourrait arriver. »

Une pile de feuille se trouvait sur chaque banc. Les instructions du petit professeur, comme d'habitude, étaient limpides. Maîtriser le feu de chaque sort pour percer les feuilles sans les brûler entièrement. Cela pouvait sembler simple, mais pour les sortilèges dont le but était de provoquer des feux important, c'était un exercice complexe. Maîtriser la force du sort, la vitesse d'exécution et la chaleur des flammes, tout cela en même temps, prenait souvent plusieurs essais pour les sortilèges plus forts qu'un simple « Incendio ».

Le cours fut tranquille. Ombrage passa dans les bancs, manquant de se prendre un ou deux sorts « malheureusement mal contrôlé », interrogea Flitwick sur ses méthodes, laissa glisser une ou deux remarques sur ses « ascendances » qui ne firent même pas lever un sourcil à l'enseignant, questionna Angelina Jolie sur ce qu'elle pensait du cours, tout cela en prenant régulièrement des notes.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sembla décider qu'elle en avait assez vu. Saluant Flitwick, elle lui affirma que son rapport arriverait sous peu et sorti de la classe.

« - Et bien. Si nous commencions le véritable cours maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles ? »

Décidemment, Harold adorait Flitwick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Si les deux premières journées après l'annonce de la promotion d'Ombrage furent tranquilles, la suite fut plus… Chaotique.

La seconde visite se déroule chez le Professeur McGonagall. D'après les échos que Raiponce avait obtenu, cela c'était passé d'une manière sensiblement identique à la visite chez Flitwick, mais avec plus d'agressivité de la part de la professeure de Métamorphose. Mais la vraie catastrophe était arrivée le lendemain. L'inspection de Sybille Trelawney, Professeur de Divination.

Raiponce n'avait jamais été très assidue en Divination. Elle faisait le nécessaire, sans plus, et elle avait abandonné le cours après ses BUSEs Mais elle aimait bien le Professeur Trelawney, une véritable illuminée qui, en dehors des prédictions de morts typiques des débuts d'année, était une femme sympathique, toujours encourageante.

Et qui, apparemment, avait grandement perdu son sang-froid lors de la visite d'Ombrage. D'après les cinquième année qui avaient assisté aux cours, Ombrage avait passé l'heure à titiller l'autre femme, remettant ses capacités en doutes, autant d'enseignante que de voyante, avant de l'accuser de profiter de la célébrité de son ancêtre, Cassandra Trelawney, voyante avérée. Pour finir, elle avait exigé une prédiction, ce que l'enseignante n'avait pu lui faire sur commande.

Il n'y avait plus eu de nouvelles inspections depuis, mais ces trois premières avaient instauré un climat d'inquiétude parmi les élèves. Personne ne savait si les rapports d'inspections avaient déjà été envoyé, ni quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur les enseignants visités. Flitwick ne risquait probablement rien, pas plus que McGonagall. La grande majorité du monde sorcier était passé sous leur houlette et ils en avaient tiré un respect relativement universel auprès de la population.

Trelawney, cependant… La divination avait toujours été une matière très critiquée et Trelawney en elle-même, relativement particulière, n'était pas aimée de tous. Elle risquait beaucoup avec cette inspection et semblait le savoir, se montrant particulièrement acariâtre depuis cette dernière.

A côté de tout cela, Raiponce, accompagnée majoritairement d'Harold, continuait à espionner Ombrage grâce à leur forme animale. Ils étaient parvenus à obtenir pas mal d'information, notamment sur les pratiques d'Ombrage en retenue, ainsi que certaines conversations qu'elle avait avec des membres du Ministère. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle n'inspectait jamais la pièce avant ses appels.

Il était d'ailleurs temps de faire leur rapport à Dumbledore. Accompagnée de ses amis, la jeune fille emprunta le passage secret, atterrissant dans le bureau du Directeur.

« - Ah, je vous attendais. Mr. Haddock, Miss Dunbroch, je vous aie préparé le même thé que la dernière fois. Il semblait particulièrement vous plaire. Voulez-vous une tasse, Miss Tower ? Mr. Overland ? »

Refusant la tasse, au contraire de Jack, qui semblait partager les goûts du vieil homme en matière de thés étranges, Raiponce s'installa.

« - Alors, reprit le vieil homme en versant une tasse. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

\- Il semble qu'elle torture les élèves, Professeur. Elle utilise une Plume de Sang ! »

Contrairement aux attentes de Raiponce, cela ne sembla pas choquer le Directeur outre-mesure.

« - Je sais, Miss Tower. Les Directeurs de maisons m'ont informé que certains de leurs élèves revenaient avec des mots gravés sur la main. Nous avons crains un effet de mode, mais nous avons pu obtenir la vérité d'un élève. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Rien y… Mais ces objets sont interdits, même pour les signatures de contrat ! Et elle les utilise pour leur faire copier des dizaines de lignes !

\- J'ai les mains liées, Miss Tower. Les enseignants ont toujours bénéficiés de la confiance directoriale et je ne peux fouiller leur bureau. Personne ne le pouvait à Poudlard, avant l'apparition du poste de Grand Inquisiteur. La seule solution serait qu'un élève porte plainte et aucun n'a voulu, aucun ne fait confiance au Ministère pour ne pas étouffer l'affaire. Tant que le Professeur Ombrage ne fera pas de faux-pas sur ce sujet, nous sommes coincés. Croyez-moi, j'en suis autant, si ce n'est plus, attristé que vous. Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ? »

Harold reprit les explications à partir de ce moment-là, étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait assisté à la majorité des entretiens entre Ombrage et les autres. Depuis sa nomination en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle avait pris plus d'assurance et avait parlé bien plus à découvert. Il semblait, par exemple, que d'autres décrets d'éducation étaient en chemin pour être votés et accroitre encore le pouvoir d'Ombrage à Poudlard.

Pendant ces explications, Raiponce prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Après l'annonce en début de semaine, Mérida avait proposé des actions plus musclées, moins d'espionnage pour plus de résultats, notamment en s'alliant plus franchement aux Jumeaux. Cette proposition avait rapidement été repoussée, l'espionnage étant leur mission principale. Mais voici que Dumbledore leur apprenait qu'au final, leurs informations ne serviraient pas, car il était coincé. Il fallait attendre qu'Ombrage face une erreur.

Ou peut-être provoquer ladite erreur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La phrase complète formée par le deux titres « Nobody's expect the Magic Inquisition » est une référence à un sketch des Monty Python que j'adore et vous conseille « Nobody's expect the Spanish Inquisition »

(2) Sachant qu'un œuf de coq couvé par un crapaud donné un foutu serpent géant mortel, je serai curieux de savoir ce que donne un œuf de rapace. Imaginez, vu la logique de truc, ça donnerait probablement un truc tout mignon.

(3) Jack était par ailleurs celui de son année, son titre n'ayant plus été remis en cause depuis un moment. Les Serpentards respectaient la puissance et la magie des Frost n'était rien sinon cela.

(4) Qui fut totalement Ombrage-Free.

(5) N'oubliez pas que : nous sommes fin des années 90 et que Jack a été élevé dans une famille et un monde relativement conservateur (et je ne crois toujours pas à l'absence d'homophobie dans le Monde Magique prônée par JKR.)

(6) Et c'est pas parce que Terrence est bi qu'il a découvert. Le « gaydar », ça n'existe pas.

(7) D'une manière que le Professeur Flitwick n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre quinze années plus tard, Elizabeth Trish avait réussi à transformer un sortilège de pousse des ongles en rituel d'invocation démoniaque (même si la version officielle restait celui de l'éruption tentaculaire, histoire de ne pas donner des idées aux élèves).


	34. Chapitre 34 : Les prémices de la révolte

_**Les Années Sombres**_

Merci à Adrien pour le bêta-reading !

 **Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis teeeeeellement à la bourre.**

Merci à Dead to you, Invoges, Paquerette-san, BigFourFan et Laemia pour leur review ! (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde :) )

Dead to you : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pas vraiment répondu à tes désirs, mais on revoit Terrence dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

BigFourFan : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Les Jumeaux reviennent, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait. Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 34 : Les prémices de la révolte**

Installé au fin fond de la bibliothèque, Harold tentait tant bien que mal d'écrire son essai sur le Philtre de rage. Habituellement, Jack et Raiponce, les plus doués en potion, venaient à sa rescousse pour ce genre de travaux. Mais dernièrement, Jack était apparemment trop occupé avec ses ouailles de Serpentard et Raiponce était entrée dans une véritable rage vengeresse envers Ombrage, manigançant des plans pour la faire tomber. Si ça n'arrangeait pas les problèmes de potion d'Harold, ça avait au moins l'avantage de remettre un peu d'aplomb la Serdaigle, qui avait été relativement morose en ce début d'année.

Concentré sur son parchemin, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher.

« - Un coup de main ? demanda Higgs, faisant sursauter Harold.

\- Higgs… Si c'est encore pour cette histoire de rendez-vous…

\- Je suis blessé que tu penses si peu de moi, Haddock. Je sais comprendre « non », tu sais ? Même si je reste ouvert à tout changement d'avis, compléta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis…

\- Que tu avais quelqu'un à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il doit être sacrément canon pour que tu me résistes alors qu'il est au loin.

\- Tu vas bientôt t'étouffer d'orgueil.

\- Je suis plutôt doué pour ne _pas_ m'étouffer, d'habitude » répondit Higgs avec un clin d'œil.

Rougissant, Harold fut sauver par Mrs. Pince.

« - Un peu de silence, jeunes gens. »

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que la bibliothécaire appréciait Harold. La plupart des élèves n'aurait pas eu droit à autre chose qu'une mise à la porte.

« - Je dois finir ça, Higgs, dit le Poufsouffle un ton plus bas. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, ou laisse-moi tranquille.

\- C'est le travail pour Snape ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Il faut juste se trouver un coin pour qu'on puisse parler plus facilement.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Toujours.

\- En échange de quoi ? questionna Harold, qui savait bien qu'Higgs n'était rien si ce n'est un marchand.

\- Ta compagnie. Ça me changera des mecs « Je préfère les filles mais je teste » ou « Ce n'est qu'une fois ». Crois-moi, ça te payera tout les devoirs du monde. »

Harold hésita un instant, baissant les yeux sur son parchemin. Il en était à peine au quart et ce n'était pas fameux. Il n'était pas mauvais en potion, preuve en était de son Optimal obtenu aux BUSEs, mais le cours de septième année de Snape était particulièrement ardu. La rumeur voulait qu'il équivalait à celui donné aux première année en Médicomagie.

« - Bien. Suis-moi. »

Ramassant toutes ses affaires, Harold se leva, salua Mrs. Pince et entreprit de mener Higgs à travers les couloirs. Il ne pouvait clairement pas l'emmener dans la Salle n°27, où trainaient encore bien trop d'indices sur l'expérience animagus. Et en parlons même pas de la Salle Verte, où vivant Krokmou.

Heureusement pour lui, un certain nombre de salles étaient mises à disposition des étudiants, sans quoi il aurait dû, au choix, suivre Higgs chez les Serpentard, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne idée pour un Poufsouffle, et encore moins en ce moment, ou l'emmener dans sa propre Salle Commune, ce qui promettait d'être tout aussi mauvais, la maison Serpentard soutenant Ombrage, du moins publiquement.

Entrant dans une de ces salles, vide pour le moment, ce qui leur éviterait les regards courroucés d'un autre élève voulant travailler dans le calme.

« - Bien, reprit Higgs une fois assis. Alors, t'en es où ? »

Tendant son parchemin, Harold vit son camarade lever un sourcil dès la première phrase et ne pratiquement plus le redescendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas très bon, mais apparemment c'était encore pire.

« - C'est… brouillon, finit par conclure le Serpentard. Je suis étonné, mes informations te décrivaient comme bon dans les matières théoriques.

\- Moins en potion, et c'est encore pire pour les préparations(1). Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment concentré pour ce travail-là.

\- Besoin de se détendre ? Si jamais…

\- Higgs, c'est non.

\- Terrence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mes clients m'appellent Higgs. Mais je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles Terrence.

\- Très bien, conclut Harold après un instant d'hésitation. Donc, _Terrence_ , merci pour ta proposition de détente mais c'est non.

\- Quel dommage. Revenons à nos moutons. Le Philtre de rage. »

L'heure suivante, et celle d'après, passèrent étonnamment vite, surtout sachant que l'on parlait de potions. Terrence, si l'on exceptait son humour grivois, était bon professeur et d'une compagnie agréable.(2)

Mettant un point final à son travail, Harold roula le parchemin et le rangea dans un tube, se faisant la remarque de le faire relire par Jack ou Raiponce. C'était sans aucun doute bien meilleur que ce que lui aurait pu écrire seul, mais un regard de ses amis experts en potion ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

« - Merci beaucoup. Tu m'as sauvé la mise. Je crois que si j'avais dû faire ça tout seul, Snape aurait planté ma tête sur une pique après l'avoir lu.

\- C'est rien. Tu m'as permis de trouve rune excuse pour être loin de la Salle Commune quelques temps. Elle n'est pas vraiment agréable en ce moment. »

Harold hocha la tête, compréhensif. Jack lui avait déjà parlé de l'ambiance sinistre de la salle Commune ces derniers temps. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas en dehors, les Serpentard étaient majoritairement inquiet par rapport aux cours d'Ombrage. Et à cela s'ajoutait une division entre ceux la soutenant réellement menés par Malfoy, et les autres.

« - Au fait, repris Terrence, tu fais quelques chose lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

\- Terrence…

\- Juste entre amis ! Je ne veux pas t'emmener chez Piedodu, simplement m'amuser un peu loin du nid de vipères qu'est devenu ma Maison. »

Le Poufsouffle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la première tentative de Terrence depuis longtemps de se faire un ami. Tout à sa construction d'un réseau d'informations et d'informateurs, le blond n'avait pas dû se trouver des atomes crochus avec grand monde, même parmi sa liste de conquête.

« - Je comptais y aller avec Jack, Raiponce et Mérida. On reste souvent l'après-midi aux Trois-Balais, sauf si l'un de nous a besoin de quelque chose. Tu veux venir avec ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de faire une bonne chose d'un point de vue tactique. C'était risqué de réunir tout une après-midi le plus gros informateur de Poudlard et les quatre espions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais au vu du sourire de Terrence, il avait certainement fait le mieux d'un point de vue humain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les dernières semaines de Raiponce, depuis leur rapport à Dumbledore et le constat que ce dernier était pieds et poings liés, avaient été mouvementées.

Tout d'abord, avec l'aide d'Hermione, elle avait paré au plus pressé, à savoir éviter aux victimes de la Plume Sanglante d'Ombrage des séquelles permanentes. L'essence de Murlap était un remède souverain, qui repoussait la magie sombre(3) de la plume et encourageait la cicatrisation.

Seul soucis, c'était que pour se procurer l'essence de Murlap, il fallait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Et apparemment, Ombrage était assez douée en intimidation pour que ses victimes ne s'y rendent pas. Raiponce et Hermione avaient donc monté un réseau, qui comprenait entre autre Mrs. Pomfresh, le Professeur Chourave et des lieutenants dans chaque maison, pour distribuer discrètement l'essence. Evidemment, cela effaçait les preuves de maltraitance, mais vu la réactivité du Ministère, mieux valait soigner les victimes et s'occuper de leur bourreau soi-même.

A l'heure actuelle, le réseau fonctionnait très bien et chacun savait où s'approvisionner. Le plus dur avait été d'installer ça au sein de Serpentard sans que les pro-Ombrage ne s'en rendent compte. Heureusement, elle avait Jack et Marius, qui avaient permis de construire tout un réseau bien mené, notamment avec des caches d'essence de Murlap dans les cachots, loin de yeux de fouine de Malfoy et de ses acolytes.

Mettre tout cela en place avait pris un peu de temps, et retardé un autre projet visant à abattre Ombrage, mais c'était aux yeux de Raiponce le plus important, car l'enseignante ne s'en prenait pas qu'aux têtes brûlées, capable de s'en sortir plus ou moins seules après la retenue, mais aussi à des adolescents plus doux.

Mais maintenant que cela était fait, elle allait pouvoir pratiquer une politique plus… agressive, dirons-nous. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin du talent de deux personnes bien particulières.

« - Alors…

\- Que pouvons-nous pour toi ? »

Fred et George Weasley, blagueur devant l'éternel et futures terreurs d'Ombrage.

« - Je sais qu'au-delà de vos pastilles de gerbe et autre crèmes canaris, vous avez mis au point des gadgets moins… Anodins.

\- Nous ne voyons pas de quoi…

\- Tu parles et nous récusons…

\- Toute accusation portée sans la présence…

\- De notre avocat. »

Raiponce manqua de sauter à la gorge des Jumeaux. Autant elle les appréciait, autant elle n'était pas d'humeur pour leurs bêtises alors qu'Ombrage étendait son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Heureusement, et assez étonnamment, Mérida était là et semblait partie pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

« - Nous ne vous accusons de rien. Nous avons besoin de vous. C'était une partie de notre accord avant la rentrée. Nous ne disons rien à votre mère et vous nous aidez en cas de pépin. Et votre aide, on en a besoin.

\- Pour faire des blagues ?

\- Pour faire tomber Ombrage. Ou plutôt, la faire tourner chèvre. Actuellement, elle a toujours moins de pouvoir que Dumbledore, mais elle a sans aucun doute d'autres cartes dans sa manche et elle finira par prendre le dessus. D'ici là, il faut lui rendre la vie impossible. »

Les deux frères la regardèrent. Derrière leurs airs idiots, ils étaient diablement malins. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'ils imaginaient toutes les possibilités qu'entraineraient ces actions.

« - Tu te rends compte qu'elle risque de se retourner contre les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un des Jumeaux, abandonnant leur habitude de finir les phrases de l'autre.

\- Avec mon réseau actuel, nous pouvons réduire les dommages. Même elle a une limite à l'abus de pouvoir, c'est réglementé. Le but, c'est de l'amener à un point où elle dépassera cette limite.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses dans cet état. Toute révolution a ses risques. Nous allons les minimiser, mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Elle torture ses élèves. Parfois des enfants qui ont à peine douze ans. Des enfants qui ont trop peur pour en parler et des adultes qui ne peuvent rien faire, tenus par la loi. Qui reste-t-il à par nous ? »

Elle s'inquiéta un instant. Les Jumeaux étaient une partie importante de son plan. Elle pourrait s'en sortir sans, mais cela s'annoncerait plus complexe. Les deux Weasley avaient l'habitude de monter des plans, d'échapper aux enseignants et avaient déjà le matériel à leur disposition. Ils n'étaient pas indispensables, mais leur absence se ferait cruellement sentir.

« - Nous avons des stocks… finit par reprendre un des garçons.

\- Mais pas assez pour une révolution.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider de ce côté-là.

\- Tu penses vraiment…

\- Avoir de meilleurs fournisseurs que nous ? Nous…

\- Travaillons avec Mondingus. Et même lui…

\- Et limité. »

Apparemment, son discours avait touché. Restait à s'assurer qu'ils croient en elle.

« - Nous avons réuni les ingrédients pour la potion d'animagus à quatorze ans. Nous pouvons vous assurer des fournitures, intervint pour la première fois Mérida.

\- Contre quoi exactement ?

\- Ce que vous faites d'habitude : mettre le bazar. Cette fois, vous aurez simplement un plan à suivre plutôt que votre instinct.

\- Notre instinct fonctionne très bien habituellement.

\- Pas contre Ombrage. D'ordinaire, vous jouez contre des adversaires qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent au fond pas vous faire grand-chose. Ici ? Elle a le Ministère derrière elle. Un Ministère qui ne porte pas Dumbledore dans son cœur et qui n'aime pas plus ses alliés, dont font partie vos parents. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque à ce niveau-là. »

Les Jumeaux se concertèrent du regard pendant plusieurs longs instants, avant de se décider.

« - Très bien. Nous attendrons tes ordres pour agir et te donnerons alors notre liste d'ingrédients. Mais nous nous gardons le droit de refuser une action.

\- Entendu. »

Elle avait déjà un certain nombre de plans prêts, basés sur ce que Mérida avait pu lui rapporter sur les différentes inventions des Jumeaux. Quand elle en saurait plus sur leurs créations, d'autres suivraient.

« - Bien, je pense que nous en avons fini pour l'instant. On te filera un catalogue rapidement. Oh, et sinon : Hermione organise une réunion à la Tête du Sanglier lors de la sortie Pré-au-Lard, pour ceux qui voudraient apprendre la DCFM correctement. Vous trouverez peut-être d'autres partenaires. Et amenez Jack et Harold. »

Hochant la tête, Raiponce salua les Jumeaux. Son plan avançait. Bientôt, Ombrage rirait moins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était une personne souvent inquiète.

Ce n'était pas une caractéristique de base. C'en était très loin, même. Elle avait passé une enfance et un début d'adolescence très insouciante. Mais la vie lui avait appris à attendre le prochain coup. La prochaine vision. La prochaine personne en danger de mort. Voire, dans certains cas, la prochaine vision d'une personne en danger de mort. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars sur le cimetière, revoyant Jack voler en millions d'éclats gelés.

Et actuellement, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Raiponce.

Elle savait qu'on ne revenait pas d'une expérience comme celle vécue par son amie cet été complètement intacte. Que cela changeait quelque chose en vous à jamais. Et de plus, Raiponce n'avait jamais été la gentille fille sage que tout le monde voyait en elle. C'était elle qui avait mis à jour les notes des Maraudeurs, c'était aussi elle qui avait mené la partie pour les rassemble tout les quatre autour dudit projet et les convaincre de s'embarquer dans ce qui pourrait facilement être qualifié de folie.

Non, Raiponce n'était ni gentille, ni sage. Elle était maligne, manipulatrice, jalouse de temps à autre et parfois sans cœur. Mérida le savait et avait accepté que c'était une partie de son amie. Parce qu'elle n'était pas que ça. Elle avait bon cœur. Elle faisait son possible pour aider, parfois à ses propres risques. Elle était douce pour ceux qui le méritait et n'hésitait pas à donner une deuxième chance.

Mais depuis cet été, elle avait perdu ce côté tendre. Plus froide, plus sèche, plus mesquine. Rien que lors de son interaction avec les Jumeaux, elle n'avait pas montré d'hésitation à faire des « sacrifices » si cela faisait tomber Ombrage. Alors même qu'elle prétendait faire ça pour aider les plus jeunes.

Depuis, Mérida hésitait. C'était peut-être là les effets secondaires potentiels dont avait parlé Mrs. Pomfresh quand elle avait soigné Raiponce. Devait-elle aller en parler à l'infirmière ? Mais cela risquait de mettre à terre le plan de son amie, et qui savait ce qu'elle risquait de faire si cela arrivait ? Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester le fait d'être devenue la plus réfléchie du groupe… Ce n'était pas censé être son rôle !

Montant dans la carriole qui les mènerait à Pré-au-Lard, Mérida décide de mettre ses réflexion de côté. Si elle en avait l'occasion, elle en parlerait à Jack et Harold plus tard.

« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies invité !

\- Jack, on en a déjà parlé. Il est gentil.

\- C'est une fouine !

\- Un informateur.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Ecoute, si ça te gêne tellement, Terrence et moi irons de notre propre côté.

\- « Terrence ». Personne ne l'appelle comme ça !

\- Eh bien moi oui ! »

Deux jours qu'ils se disputaient là-dessus. Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harold voyait chez Higgs et surtout pourquoi il l'avait invité. Mérida, après avoir appris le fond de l'affaire, était devenue très vite conscience qu'Harold trouvait en Higgs quelqu'un avec les mêmes attirances que lui, ce qui, hors Charlie, il n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais Jack, aveugle comme il l'était, ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte. Elle se demanda si Harold allait finir par lui ouvrir les yeux de force ? Non, mais parce qu'avec l'affaire Higgs, le Serpentard aurait dû comprendre.

Quand la calèche fut arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, les deux garçons boudaient chacun dans leur coin. Enfin, c'était majoritairement Jack qui boudait. Harold avait juste cessé de répondre et ouvert un livre à un moment donné.

De toute façon, Higgs ne les rejoindrait que plus tard. Tout d'abord, ils devaient se rendre au bar « La Tête du Sanglier ». Les Jumeaux étaient restés relativement vague sur ce que comptait exactement mettre en place Hermione ou même sur qui allait être présent, mais si une révolte discrète se mettait en place contre Ombrage, mieux valait garder un œil dessus. Hermione avait beau être intelligente, elle était aussi connue pour céder face à Potter et à Ron, qui eux n'étaient pas les couteaux les plus affutés du tiroir.

La Tête du Sanglier était un bar relativement mal famé que se terrait dans une des rares ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard. Peu d'élèves s'y rendaient, principalement parce que le gérant n'aimait pas beaucoup les mineurs. Les Jumeaux y étaient toutefois des habitués, notamment pour les ingrédients de contrebande qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs fabrications. On trouvait après tout, relativement peu de marchands avec pignon sur rue acceptant de vendre des graines de tentacula vénéneuse. Et celle de l'école étant particulièrement retorse, essayer d'obtenir ses graines tenait du suicide.

Les quatre amis entrèrent dans le bar. Au vu du peu de gens installés, la réunion n'allait pas commencer dans l'immédiat. Hermione et ses deux amis attendaient déjà dans un coin, avec quelques personnes. Au bar, un homme dans une grande cape buvait un verre remplit d'un liquide turquoise bouillonnant. Et au coin du feu, une personne dont seules les mains, sombres et étrangement griffues, apparaissaient découverte perdait son regard dans les flammes.

Mérida prit rapidement place dans la maigre assemblée, suivie par ses amis. Hermione lui adressa un bref regard, avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui semblait être un parchemin d'une longueur respectable. Les autres les ignorèrent globalement, bien que Jack, en tant que Serpentard, récolta quelques regards peu amènes.

« - Je commence à me dire que venir n'était pas une bonne idée, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu mérites autant, si ce n'est plus, que cet imbécile d'être ici », répondit sèchement Harold, qui décocha un regard noir à Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

Apparemment, leur dispute n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Mais ils allaient bien devoir par éclaircir les malentendus qui régnaient entre eux. Mérida savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une volonté d'Harold de se cacher ainsi. Il avait été comme un petit garçon étrange depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'inquiéter de ce que les gens pensaient. Mais si Harold revendiquait ses attirances, ses longs moments dans la chambre de Charlie, qui n'avait jamais présenté de fille à ses parents, deviendraient tout de suite plus suspects.

Mérida espérait sincèrement que son cousin finirait par trouver le courage de parler à ses parents. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'Harold ne finissent pas par perdre patience.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille remarqua un peu tard que la salle s'était peu à peu remplie d'élèves de tout âge.

La réunion allait pouvoir commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La Tête du Sanglier n'avait jamais dû connaître une telle affluence. C'est du moins ce qu'il fallait croire au vu de la tête du barman, qui avait même arrêté de nettoyer son éternel verre avec un chiffon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs il y a un siècle ou deux.

La salle était majoritairement composée de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. On trouvait aussi quelques Serdaigles, mais moins, car la majorité savait se maintenir à niveau tout seul.

Par contre, et c'était attendu, Jack était le seul Serpentard. Et Zacharias Smith n'était semble-t-il pas le seul à penser que c'était déjà un Serpentard de trop.

« - Je pense que nous pouvons commencer », finit par dire Hermione quand Fed et George entrèrent dans le bar.

Elle se tourna vers Potter, semblant attendre qu'il prenne la parole, mais devant le mutisme de son ami, elle prit les rênes de l'assemblée.

« - Merci à tous d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes ici parce que le Ministère nous a imposé Ombrage, et que celle-ci refuse de nous apprendre la vraie Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, refuse de nous apprendre à nous défendre, alors que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu…

\- Personne n'est sûr qu'Il soit revenu ! Il n'y a que Potter qui l'ait vu. Moi, je veux juste réussir…

\- Je l'ai vu, oui. Et Overland aussi ! » intervint soudainement Potter.

Jack se retint de grogner quand tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« - C'est un Serpentard, cracha Smith. Il n'est pas digne de confiance.

\- Il serait temps d'arrêter cette petite guerre des maisons, coupa Hermione. C'est ridicule. Il y a de bonnes personnes dans toutes les maisons. Et…

\- Et des abrutis finis dans chacune d'elle », continua Harold, apparemment très remonté contre Smith.

Jack se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, avant de se décider à intervenir.

« - Je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi, Smith. A la fin du Tournoi, Potter et moi avons été emmené par Portoloin et j'ai failli mourir. J'ai vu des gens se réunir et faire renaître une monstruosité. J'ai vu Potter risquer sa vie pour me sortir de là. Alors, je ne sais peut-être pas jurer avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres de près, mais je crois Potter quand il l'affirme. »

Devant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, il en profita pour continuer.

« - Au-delà de ces questions, nous sommes aussi tous ici parce que nous savons qu'Ombrage ne nous prépare pas aux BUSES et ASPICS qui arriveront, que ce soit cette année ou la suivante. Parmi Serpentard aussi, cela inquiète. Nous nous organisons déjà, comme les Serdaigle, pour aider les plus faibles. Mais si tout Poudlard s'y met, nous serons plus efficace. Je viens ici en tant que représentant. Et si je vois qu'une place pour la maison Serpentard est offerte, je proposerai à mes condisciples _fiables_ de nous rejoindre.

\- Alors pourquoi soutenez-vous Ombrage ?

\- C'est politique, idiot. La grosse majorité des élèves de Serpentard sont des enfants d'employés du Ministère. Et vu que nous sommes isolés à Poudlard, nous faisons toujours front unis devant les autres, peu importe nos dissensions internes. Nous ne soutenons pas tous Ombrage, mais nous faisons bloc, pour ceux qui pourraient être impactés par un acte visible de rébellion. »

Il ignora les regards étonnés. La plupart des gens, habitués à ses remarques en l'air, ses blagues par accointance avec les Jumeaux et sa paresse, oubliaient qu'il avait été élevé par les Overland, première famille du Clan Frost, et éduqué en tant que Second de l'Héritier, à savoir la personne à qui était dévolue tout le travail diplomatique. Il était un des rares élèves reconnu assez talentueux par Severus Snape pour lui permettre de tenter la Maestria en Potion. Il était aussi chef de son année parmi les Serpentard pour la quatrième année consécutive, et était habitué à traiter tout les petits tracas, les embrouilles et les disputes. Jack n'était pas un idiot, ni un incapable. Il aimait juste se permettre de l'être.

« - Jack a raison, reprit Hermione, profitant du silence abasourdit qui suivit sa déclaration. Peu importe que vous nous croyez ou pas par rapport au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre la DCFM. Que ce soit pour les examens, ou pour pouvoir vous protéger plus tard. Ombrage ne nous apprendre jamais cela. Des enfants éduqués deviennent des adultes capables de se poser des questions. Et un Ministère comme le notre veut tout, sauf des adultes qui réfléchissent par eux-mêmes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement, Granger ?

\- Harry est excellent en Défense. Je me débrouille moi-même plutôt bien et nous avons des gens de toutes les années, qui pourront aider les plus jeunes. Si nous nous entraidons, nous pouvons apprendre.

\- Ombrage ne nous laissera jamais faire. Si elle nous découvre…

\- Elle ne le fera pas. Nous avons une salle introuvable, qui nous vous révèleront plus tard. Et, pour obtenir les dernières informations, je vous demanderai de signer ce parchemin. »

C'était le long rouleau sur lequel elle avait travaillé plus tôt. Il semblait parfaitement ordinaire.

« - Il est enchanté. Je ne peux pas créer un sort comme le Fidelitas, mais j'ai pu apposer des sortilèges qui puniront sévèrement quiconque nous trahi. Si vous voulez partir, c'est maintenant. »

Plusieurs semblèrent hésiter. Puis George Weasley attrapa la plume et apposa son nom sous ceux d'Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Son frère suivi, et un par un, les membres de l'assemblée ajoutèrent le leur, jusqu'à ce qu'une trentaine de nom se suivent sur le papier. S'en suivit un débat, sur le nom, que gagna finalement l'Armée de Dumbledore.

La révolte prenait vie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Principalement parce que les plantes avaient la mauvaise habitude de germer entre ses mains. Et la grande majorité des potions contenaient des plantes.

(2) Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que je ne serais pas objectif sur Terrence ? Ça n'a pas changé.

(3) Officiellement, la Plume Sanglante n'est pas considérée comme Magie Noire, mais Magie Sombre, principalement parce qu'elle inclut du sang. Son utilisation sur des mineurs est toutefois poursuivie en tant qu'usage de la magie Noire.


End file.
